Kingdom Hearts: Aftermath
by Zack1187
Summary: Years after Xehanorts defeat, three groups formed. Each championing a different cause. One in support of the Darkness, another in support of the Light, and a third supporting the Balance between them. This is the story of a Hero, and her life, trying to help those in need, and eventually find peace in the worlds.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

_**Hey! Welcome to Kingdom Hearts: Aftermath. This is a story that's going to be rather long. I have two, possibly three major arcs planned, as well as individual character arcs, romance arcs, arcs all over the fucking place. It's gonna be a lot. But! I invite all of you to sit down and indulge in this story, even if you dont submit a character, stick around. There may be something you like in here. I dont know, everyone's different. But I would really appreciate it if you guys gave it a read.**_

 _ **If you do want to submit a character to this story, you'll find the form on my profile. Also feel free to follow, favorite, review, all that if you like what you see. Or hell, even if you dont, give me constructive criticism, chat with me, anything like that. You dont have to, but the option is there you know? Anyway, I'll be seeing you at the end of the Chapter!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

Xehanort and his True Organization had been stopped. The worlds had been saved, and in the years that followed peace had become normal. No big threats to the worlds, but there was a problem. With the influx of Light.

Light and Darkness exist in balance, one cannot survive without the other, and thus a problem formed. Doubt followed, some believing that Xehanort was in the right, admiring him for taking in Darkness because no one else would, the Light was blinding to him, so he took refuge in the Darkness. Now a new group of Zealots had emerged, with Xehanort as their inspiration. The Children of Darkness.

Naturally a group had formed in response to this. They wielded Light into battle, trying to destroy the Children of Darkness. They were trained under Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The three who had stood against Xehanort. Joining them were Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. They would train a new group of young people to combat the Children of Darkness. The New Guardians of Light.

However, between these two extremes a third group rose up, challenging the ideals of both. They stood for Balance. A perfect balance between Light and Darkness. The other groups sought to crush each other, while this group sought to combine the ideals, recognizing that Light and Darkness couldn't exist without each other. They sought to bring both groups to an understanding, if that could not be done, they would crush both. With no extremes on either side balance would be achieved. The Protectors of Balance.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Violet Alexandria Hart. Get up." A woman ordered, she had dark caramel eyes pointed in a glare, her short brown hair still wet from the shower, and pushed back. She was wearing a dark red robe, which contrasted with her paler skin tone. She stood over her adoptive daughter, who was currently sleeping on the couch.

"Hmm… Go away, no play now…" Violet mumbled in her sleep, turning away from the offending noise, her shorter blonde hair shifting slightly over her pale skin. The woman glared down at her, and smacked her stomach harder than necessary, but it got the teen up, with a scream.

"Toni, what was that?" A feminine voice called from down the hall, Toni blushed slightly, even though her wife couldn't see her, her daughter glared up at her, eyes nearly the same color as Toni's own.

"Nothing babe! Violet fell off the couch!" Toni called back, if Kelsi had known that she had smacked Violet, she would be in trouble, and she was trying to avoid that at all costs. Violet just glared up at her, to which Toni pointed a finger in her face. "Shut it you, you were supposed to be up five minutes ago, you've got school." Toni said, Violet just shook her head.

"I thought I had one more day? I still have like a day, or something like that…" Violet murmured, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hands. Toni shook her head.

"Not according to your mothers schedule. So, quit trying to weasel out of it, get your ass up, and get ready. I'm leaving in ten minutes, if you aren't at the door, your ass is walking." Toni said before she walked away, Kelsi poked her head out of the doorway, and gave her wife a look.

"You know that wont cut it Love." The blonde said, Toni shook her head, as Kelsi's blue eyes slip past her and to Violet. "Don't worry, your mom will wait as long as it takes, but you really should try to get ready as fast as possible, okay honey?" Kelsi asked, Violet smiled at her mother, and gave her a thumbs up.

"For sure. I'll get right on it!" Violet announced, as she bounded off the couch, and to her room, Kelsi frowned as he daughter ran past her.

"No running!" Kelsi announced, and Violet came to a screeching halt, obeying the order as Kelsi went back to her bathroom to finish up. Toni glared at her, as she was getting dressed.

"You're too lenient with her you know." Toni said, as she pulled jeans on, Kelsi just rolled her eyes as she returned to doing her makeup.

"You're too strict." Kelsi countered, before she put on lipstick, Toni pulled a black shirt on. Toni just came up behind her and looked at her as she finished with her makeup.

"I don't see how you can wear that shit everyday." Toni said, Kelsi just shook her head, looking at Toni in the mirror.

"Put a dollar in the jar." Kelsi said, Toni frowned.

"Aw come on!"

"Nope. You know our deal, you curse, it goes towards Violet's allowance. In fact, you said ass twice earlier, so that's another dollar." Kelsi said, Toni sighed, and left the bathroom to do Kelsi's bidding. Violet smiled as she saw Toni put the money in the jar. The young blonde had gotten ready for school in record time. Dressed in jeans, and a white long-sleeved shirt, with a black sleeve-less hoodie.

"Hair's still wet mom." Violet quipped, Toni glared at her, and flicked her forehead.

"I know that squirt. You ready now?" Toni asked, Violet nodded, and Toni smiled at her. "Awesome. Hey, Kelsi! I'm leaving, okay babe?" Toni announced, Violet grabbed her bag, and slung it over her shoulders.

"Okay, have fun, and stay out of trouble! Violet that goes for you too!"

"Bye mother! Love you!" Violet called as she and Toni left the house. Toni shut the door, and pulled out her keys, unlocking the car with the press of a button. Violet looked around fondly, Virtuoso City was a beautiful place.

"Get in Kid." Toni said, Violet smiled at her, and got in the passenger side. Toni got in the drivers side, and started the car up. She drove off towards the school. Apex High. Toni's eyes drifted over to Violet, whose eyes had drifted out the window. "You remember everything I taught you? About strength?" Toni asked, Violet looked back, and pulled a Key-Chain from her pocket, a Chain with a Thalassa Shell Wayfinder on the end. Someone had given it to her on her seventeenth birthday.

"Of course mom. But, you know mother says that Magic is superior to strength." Violet reminded Toni, who shook her head.

"She doesn't know what she's talking about Violet. Just… Be careful okay, and if anyone, guy or girl grabs your ass, kill em." Toni said, Violet smiled as they pulled up to the school. It was her first day at this school specifically, it was for people who were training to be warriors, of Light, Darkness, or Balance, whether they be Key-Wielders or not, all were welcome.

Violet smiled and pocketed her Keychain, and kissed her mom on the cheek before hopping out of the car, smiling at all the people she saw. She was ready for the first day of school, and whatever surprises awaited her. She didn't know that this would be the day her life changed forever.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 **Name:** Violet Alexandria Hart.

 **Nickname(If Any):** None.

 **Age:** 17.

 **Hair color:** Dirty Blonde.

 **Hair style:** Cut short just below her chin, parted at the left side.

 **Eye color:** Caramel.

 **Complexion:** Pale.

 **Build(Slender, Average, Large, Trained, ect.):** Slender, and lithe body, built for acrobatics.

 **Height:** 5"8

 **Personality(Give me something to work with, I want info, details people, as much as you can give me, a paragraph or two I'd say.):** Violet is usually sarcastic with people, unless the situation calls for it, and even then, if it gets too serious she'll try to crack a joke, even if she isn't in the mood for it. She loves to be in control, and can be a bit vain, and appear conceited at first. Along with being rather brash and arrogant, as she seems to lack a filter to what she says. She tries not to have any regrets, if you try to convince her otherwise, she'll get mad.

Once she is mad at you, she will ignore the fact that you exist completely, her seeing it as the only suitable punishment. She wont talk to you, unless you apologize to her and mean it. If she suspects you're lying, she will brush it off, and continue to ignore you. However, she is a solid friend, and will stand by you no matter what. Even if she doesn't agree with something you do or say, she wont abandon you completely, however her guard will be up, and she'll find any excuse to insult you for the decision. She's just trying to help, but it can be a bit much.

 **Likes:** Stealing. Singing. Her adoptive parents. Being an asshole for no reason, to people who don't deserve it, in good fun of course.

 **Dislikes:** Know-It-Alls. Bullies. Authority figured that demand her respect and nothing else.

 **Flaws(Name at least two.):** How stubborn she is, she doesn't like changing for other people, no matter what, even if its essential. When she is angry, she wont interact or help the person, even if they're supposed to work together, she also wont let the grudge go.

 **Dream:** She wishes to be everything her parents want her to be, which is to say, a Hero to the worlds.

 **Key-Wielder?(Yes, or No, remember not everyone can be a Wielder.):** Yes.

 **Key-Chain(Must be from the games, except the Ultima Weapons anything is available.):** Oathkeeper.

 **Weapon(If not Key-Wielder):** N/A

 **Homeworld:** Virtuoso City.

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual.

 **Affiliation(Children of Darkness, New Guardians of Light, or Protectors of Balance.):** To Be Revealed.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 **There it is guys, a new Kingdom Hearts SYOC story. The rules are the same as always. No Gary Stu's, or Mary Sue's. Please, perfect characters are not acceptable. Also, please send them in through PM. I'll need a bunch of characters, so everyone is free to send in three at the maximum. Have fun guys! I hope to see a lot of characters! No matter what I will let you know if your character is accepted or not.**


	2. Chapter 2: The First Day Pt-1

_**Hey guys! So, this is another chapter of Aftermath. I'm still not 100% sure on that for the title, but it works well enough, so we'll stick with it for now. Okay, some explanation. This chapter serves as kinda the second intro chapter of the story. Like, the first one existed to help me work out the premise, and do the form thing.**_

 _ **This one exists for like, three main reasons. 1. To help me work out more of this story, and Violet's role, also establish other characters of mine, somewhat. 2. To let you guys see more of a preview of the kinda stuff that's going to come. 3. Just because I wanted to update the story, so I can get some more characters.**_

 _ **I have characters currently, but this will be open for a while, and having more is always useful. I think Light and Balance were almost tied for the most submissions. Darkness had like two, but that's no big deal. That's part of why this exists anyway, is to help spread the word of the story further. Now, no OCs this chapter, but you will for sure meet some in the next chapter. Okay, I think that's about it... Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

Violet smiled and looked around. There were so many students. A part of her wanted to just go and explore the huge building in front of her, and another wanted to just stand there and take it all in for a second. The building was truly impressive, massive. She looked around, and saw the school sign, it had an overhead map of the school. She moved to look at it.

The school was broken up into four parts. The bottom of the map showed the area where she was standing now. The part of the building directly in front of her was the general schooling area. The left side was the Children of Darkness part of the school, where people who chose that path would study primarily. On the right was the New Guardians of Light side, then the top part of the school on the map was reserved for the Protectors of Balance. The large building was shaped like a square, with a large courtyard in the center, also segmented into four sections based on the faction. Behind the school seemed to be the beginning of a forest.

She smiled, not complicated at all. The problem was… She didn't know which faction she wanted to join just yet. Each had pros and cons to them. People always talked about what would happen once everything was all said and done. They said it would be eternal bliss, in Darkness, in Light, and in Balance. But what about the here and now? Innocent people were being killed in these battles that only seemed to be escalating daily. Who cared about them, who was looking out for the people caught in the crossfire?

Violet shook her head slightly, no one seemed to care about all the lives that were being shed, and Violet wasn't for people in general, but still, she didn't support innocents being killed. What if this turned into another Keyblade war like it seemed to be building up to. No matter the outcome, Violet recognized that there was never a good war.

"Hey! Violet right?" Violet was dragged out of her thoughts by the voice, she turned to see a dark skinned boy, about a year older than her, bald head, and clean shaven dressed in a baggy hoodie, and jeans, he smiled at her, she returned the gesture.

"Yeah, and I'll just ignore the part where you know my name already, because that's not creepy at all." Violet quipped, the boy laughed and smiled at her.

"Funny little white girl. Alright, listen here's how it is, right? I'm apart of the Protectors of Balance, and your advisor to them. Basically think of me as your guide, and mentor in the Protectors of Balance. That's how I know your name." He explained, Violet nodded, he smiled at her, and held out his hand. "I'm Damon by the way."

"Violet Alexandria Hart. You already knew that, but my mother would kill me if I wasn't polite." Violet said, shaking his hand, he smiled.

"Great, alright. So, I just saw you and thought, why not introduce myself? Point is, how it works is like this. I'm your guide for the Protectors of Balance right? So, this first week is just kinda you going around meeting everyone, and at the end, you decide which faction you want to join, so like, for the first two days you'll be passed off between me and two others. Then day three you'll be with the Light Guide for the day. Four, you're back with me, and five is the Darkness day."

"That's… A lot to take in…" Violet trailed off, Damon waved her off.

"Nah, its all good. I'll come find you at lunch, though. I think your Light guy is over there, the one in that scarf. Think that's Jesse, he's a good kid. I'll see you around white girl." Damon said, as he began to walk away, Violet shook her head.

"Are you really gonna keep calling me white girl?" Violet asked, Damon smiled at her.

"Would you rather me call you baby girl?" Violet blushed a little bit, and smirked.

"That was cheesy. Kinda cute though, we'll have to talk about this later!" Violet called, Damon waved to her. She smiled and looked over to the boy Damon pointed out. He seemed to be alternating between staring at a picture and looking around. He had long brown hair, with glasses over dark green eyes. He was dressed in a black trench coat, with a dark grey scarf around his neck, dark jeans, and shoes. She walked up to him, and tapped him on the shoulder, he turned and smiled at her.

"It's you! Violet Alexandria Hart. I'm Jesse Oliver Valentine. I'm a New Guardian of Light!" He told her, she smiled at him. "Okay, so you're going to be with me until Lunch, so would you like a tour?" He asked, Violet smiled.

"Sure. I would love to stroll around the school with a cutie like yourself." Violet flirted, Jesse blushed, and rubbed the back of his head. Violet liked to keep people on their toes, and Jesse seemed like the type to get flustered easily.

"You don't have to say that, really. It's distracting."

"Of course it is. don't sweat it Jesse. I'm not in the mood for a relationship anyway. I just like to flirt with people. Plus, if my last relationship is any indication, I make people uncomfortable." Violet said, Jesse gave her a look.

"Why would that be?"

"Probably because I'm Bi. Like, guys don't mind it if I kiss other girls, but some girls don't like that. You know the Lesbians who are allergic to the idea of kissing a guy." Violet explained, Jesse nodded, and scrunched up his face.

"You've been with girls?"

"Oh, don't tell me you're one of those guys. Yes, I've kissed girls… Well, only like three. Two guys. Been in two relationships, one guy, and one girl. Both ended badly." Violet told him, Jesse nodded. "Trust me though, you couldn't handle me."

"How do you figure?" Jesse asked, taking that as a challenge, she smirked at him.

"Are you willing to get a little rough some times? I like it rough sometimes, and softer at others, but I have to have both. So, if you aren't willing to get rough, we cant work together." Violet told him, he gave her a look.

"So, you've had sex a lot I take it?" Jesse asked, with a smirk, she glared at him.

"I'm not easy! I've only been with like two people, again, one guy, and one girl. Actually me and the girl just broke up like a week ago. She wasn't into what I like, wasn't willing to get rough."

"This conversation is weird. Can it stop right now please?" Jesse asked, Violet nodded.

"Sure. I'm sure you don't want the details of my sex life. So, tell me about the Light side, why should I join you guys?"

"We're making the worlds a better place." Jesse answered. Violet rolled her eyes.

"Everyone says that though. It's all just talk., anyone can say they're making the worlds a better place, but why specifically are you guys the best choice?"

"Well, you've seen what can happen when people try to use the Darkness. Xehanort nearly brought the worlds to an end multiple times. People will abuse the Darkness to do the same, so it has to be eradicated. After all, all the old fairy tails say the worlds used to bathe in the light, it was peaceful, then the Darkness came."

"Actually, wasn't the Darkness formed in peoples hearts when they started fighting over Kingdom Hearts? It seems to me like people fighting now are just breeding more Darkness, so you're entire operation is kinda flawed." Violet pointed out.

"Well, you see…" Jesse stopped, and thought about it for a second. "Well, that may be the case sure, but still. Fighting for a righteous cause is just. Eventually, we'll be strong enough to eradicate the darkness entirely. There has to be a way to get back to a world full of Light, we're trying to find it, and isn't that worth fighting for?" Jesse asked, Violet nodded.

"I suppose. But to be honest, I'm more concerned with the threat of war. That's never a good thing Jesse." Violet said, Jesse nodded.

"That is true Violet." Jesse said, with a sad look. "But, it cant be helped now. Things are in motion, and we cant stop them, so we have to try and make it better in the moment. Should precaution have been taken? Yes, but that doesn't change what the right thing to do is now." Jesse said, Violet smiled at him.

"You're alright Jesse. So, should we get to this tour or what? I feel like we just wasted a bunch of time." Violet pointed out, Jesse smiled, and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah. I'm no expert on this place, I'm just supposed to take you around to see a few teachers, meet a few of the older students, show you what our faction is all about."

"Well, lead the way then Jesse." Violet said, Jesse smiled and walked towards the right side of the building. Jesse pointed out a few statues, one of Sora, wielding the Kingdom Key, and another of his best friend Riku, wielding Way to Dawn. Violet smiled, and let Jesse explain who they were exactly, he seemed really passionate about their cause, she noticed most people were. She couldn't imagine being so devoted to anything like that.

"-No one's gonna help you, you stupid bitch, now shut up, and get what's coming to you!" Violet and Jesse heard a male voice yell from the side of the school, they exchanged a look and began running. Whoever that was, was going to get their ass kicked, if Violet had anything to say about it.

They arrived to see a girl about a year younger than them on the ground. She had deep red hair, and matching makeup, with an alabaster skin tone. Her dark brown eyes staring up at the male, who was dressed in a black jacket, and dark jeans. He seemed to be fiddling with the front of his pants, Jesse glared at him, and pulled his scarf from his neck, using it like a whip he flung it at the guy, the scarf wrapping around his neck, Jesse pulled him back so the guy was lying on the ground before him and Violet.

"Say that again please, I don't think anyone heard you." Violet growled out, as she glared down at the boy, he was a year older than her. "Now, why are you being an idiot, and this reason better be good, or else."

"She's a dyke!" The teen tried to explain, to which Violet's face twisted in rage.

"So what?!" She yelled at him, before taking a breath and looking to Jesse. "Let him up, I'm gonna teach this mother fucker a lesson." Violet muttered darkly. Jesse gave her an unsure look, but didn't challenge her, he pulled his scarf away, and arranged it back on his own neck. Violet pulled out her Key-Chain, gripping it in her hand, and calling forth Oathkeeper.

"You need backup?" Jesse asked, Violet shook her head, and roughly pulled the teen up.

"Get out a weapon now." Violet ordered him, he grumbled, and pulled a scythe from seemingly nowhere. He pushed his long black hair out of his eyes, and glared at her, as his bright yellow eyes focused on her. So, he used the Darkness huh? Violet had never fought someone like this before, but she was more than eager.

"Don't blame me if I kill you." The teen warned her, Violet smirked at him.

"You wont even be able to keep up." Violet proclaimed. She rushed forward, turning her entire body on her heel, she ended up sliding behind the teen, and hit him in the back of the leg with Oathkeeper. She then brought up her hand, charging it with magic before placing it against his back, shocking him with a powerful Thunder Spell, the teen flew forward, and slammed against the wall of the school.

He recovered almost instantly, kicking off the wall at her, she shook her head, and slid under him, hitting him with her Keyblade in his ribs, he screamed. Violet got up and ran at him, he glared at her and swung his scythe at her head, she smirked, and blocked his scythe with her Keyblade, getting close to him.

He glared at her, and grabbed her by the throat roughly, causing her to cough as he used the Darkness to enhance his strength, trying to close off her windpipe. He smirked and rushed towards the wall, slamming her head against it once, causing her to spit up some blood, before doing it again over and over, causing her to black out, just as some distant yelling was heard…

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

Pitch black. Pain. Fuck. They're going to kill me. Unless of course I'm already dead. Which would admittedly suck…

Violet hummed, opening her eyes to the blinding white of a hospital room. Why? Why did every medical room have to be fucking white? She looked around, seeing a familiar face, a couple to be exact. Damon, the one closest to her, watching her with a curious and worried expression. Jesse looking up from a book at her, looking slightly relieved, and the girl she tried to save.

"Man, baby girl, you gave me quite the fuckin' scare. Your head okay?" Damon asked, Violet smiled at him, but it hurt to do anything, so she ended up wincing. "Hey, just take it easy okay, I mean, your head got fucked, I don't know how many times he slammed you into that wall, but it was fucked up. You're throats all bruised up too." Damon muttered, Violet tried to nod, but it hurt too much. It also hurt to breath in general, she didn't want to even try to talk.

"I got him off you as fast as I could, but there was so much blood. I didn't think you were going to make it…" Jesse said, Damon turned his head to look at him.

"Hey, I don't think she wants to know that man." Damon said, Jesse frowned.

"I told you it was a fucking mistake! She isn't ready for this!" Violet heard Toni yell from the other room. Just then the door opened, revealing Toni, and Kelsi, along with someone else, who Violet assumed was the principal.

"You pushed for her to come here first Love." Kelsi reminded her wife, who merely grunted in response, seeing that her adopted daughter was awake. Both her parents rushed to her, Toni giving her a painful hug. In more than one way. Kelsi smiling down at her, trying to pry her wife off of her daughter.

"Don't you ever fucking scare me like that again, you hear me?" Toni said, Kelsi smiled, but seeing her daughter was in pain tried to ease her wife away from the bone crushing hug she was giving Violet.

"Love… Let her breathe, you're crushing her." Kelsi said, Toni looked guilty and released Violet from her grasp. Putting the back of her hand up to her eyes.

"I need a fucking minute…" Toni muttered before storming out of the room. A loud crash was heard as the building shook slightly, Violet and Kelsi assumed that Toni had punched a wall.

"You're coming home with us as soon as it's safe for you to leave." Kelsi explained as she sat on the bed next to Violet, pushing some hair from her face. The red head that Violet saved smiled at her.

"Thank you for saving me! I'm sorry me being stupid got you hurt…" The girl muttered, Violet shook her head slightly, trying to say it wasn't her fault, luckily Kelsi recognized this.

"It's not your fault Ruby. You know that." Kelsi said, Violet looked up at her, she had heard that name before. "Violet, you and Ruby used to play together when you were younger." Kelsi explained, with a gentle smile.

"Hey, um, you're her mom right?" Damon asked, and Kelsi shook her head.

"I'm her mother. Violet doesn't like it when you get those mixed up. Toni is her mom." Kelsi explained, Damon nodded.

"Well, I think you raised a really special girl here Mrs. Hart, and I swear, I'll do whatever I can to make sure some shit like this doesn't happen again. I'll protect her." Damon proclaimed. Kelsi smiled.

"I'm sure she appreciates it, but right now I don't know if she'll continue going to school here. I'll have to talk with Toni about it." Kelsi told him. The principal cleared his throat, he was dressed in a grey suit, and black tie. He had graying black hair and light blue eyes.

"What happened today was a travesty, and not a reflection on our school, but of a few extremists that have risen up. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated, I assure you. This is a relatively safe place, and we would be lucky to have someone like you here at our school Violet." He said, with a smile, Kelsi smiled at him slightly. Violet sighed.

"Like I said. We'll have to talk about it." Kelsi said, before the door opened and Toni walked in, her hand wrapped in a bandage, the nurse next to her, with a worried look.

"Be more careful." The nurse said, before shifting all her attention to Violet, moving over to the young girl. Checking her pulse, and smiling. "Everything seems normal. No permanent damage. She should be cleared to leave in another hour. I would ask that you three return to whatever duties you have." The nurse directed the comment at the three students.

"Me and Jesse are supposed to lead her around, we're her advisors to the Balance, and Light respectively, so we're kinda tied to her ma'am." Damon explained, the nurse sighed.

"I'll go I guess. My advisors are probably looking for me." Ruby said, smiling at Violet, before she walked out of the room.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Okay guys, also would like to say, a couple claimed Key-Blades. Just so you guys know which ones are sort of unavaliable. Oathkeeper, Violet's Keyblade is obviously unavaliable, and two other notable ones are Oblivion, Fenrir, and Monochrome. Just wanted to update you guys on that, and also, there has to be a reason behind why your character has a Keychain, like, how did they get it?**_

 _ **If you dont provide one, I will make them up myself based on characters individually, but still, so you guys have more imput, I forgot to mention that, but I'll update that, and post the form on my profile so it's easier to copy and paste. Also, I'm accepting through PMs here guys, reviews will be considered, but I greatly prefer PM, it's easier for me to manage. Also, if you liked this, give it a favorite, and follow, especially if you sent in a character, might as well see what happens with them right, also leave a review telling me your thoughts, I love to hear from you guys. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3: The First Day Pt-2

_**Hey guys! Bringing you another new chapter of the story. We meet a few Ocs in this story, just introducing you to them. There will be more in the following chapters, along with more of my characters. I love the response this story has been getting so far, and also, when it gets down to it, I dont know how consistent updates will be, or how long chapters will be. Some may be this long, or a throusand words less or so, or even more. It just depends on the chapter itself.**_

 _ **Anyway guys, enjoy! And dont forget to favorite, follow, submit an OC to be used, because I am still accepting people. And feel free to leave a review and tell me your thoughts on the story so far! The SYOC Form is on my profile for anyone who wants to submit a character.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"She's here alright. Cant say I'm impressed." A man said. He was sitting in a tall tree, watching Violet get out of her mom's car. The man had short brown hair, with light blue eyes, and a scar running from his temple to chin. He was dressed in a simple grey shirt, and jeans.

A woman was sitting a branch above him. She had short black hair, and dark amber eyes, pale skinned with a scar on her cheek. She was dressed in a black robe, with matching boots, and gloves. She had a knife strapped to her belt. She glanced down at the man.

"Nothing impresses you Garth. But, I cant help but agree. I don't think she has much to her." The woman said, in an accent resembling French. Garth grunted.

"I don't see why we were supposed to watch her like this. Surely he told you Vani?" Garth asked, looking up at his partner for this mission. Vani shook her head.

"As much as he told you. I may be his personal guard, but that doesn't mean I get special privilege." Vani reminded him, he nodded. Looking around some more.

"I don't think anything will happen. You mind if I take a nap?" Garth asked, Vani rolled her eyes.

"You slack off too much. But fine, sleep. I'll keep watch, just in case." Vani told him, he smirked and leaned back on the branch, trying to fall asleep.

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Time**_

"Hey. You're Ruby right?" A student named Arthur Miles asked, he had blonde hair styled in a classic long top, with short sides. His deep blue eyes watching the girl as he lit up a cigarette. She had just gotten outside the building.

"Yeah. Ruby L. Keire. Who are you?" Ruby asked, Arthur smirked at her.

"I'm your personal advisor for the Protectors of Balance beautiful." He said, she gave him a polite smile as she moved her hands behind her back, he took a drag off his cigarette.

"Oh, thank you. But I'm pretty sure I wanna be apart of the New Guardians of Light. So, it's not really necessary." Ruby told him, he shrugged, and closed his eyes as he blew some smoke.

"Fine by me. How about this though, we ditch this place and have some fun in the forest?" He offered, she gave him an innocent smile.

"What kind of fun?" She asked, he just gave her a look.

"You know."

"I really don't…" She trailed off awkwardly, confused as to what he was getting at. He sighed, and smirked at her.

"Innocent I see. Well, what I mean is you and me, together, having fun, alone." He tried to be subtle, she tried to piece it together, she slowly came to realize what he was talking about and blushed a deep shade of crimson.

"Um… No, thank you. I don't like guys. Plus, I'm already in a relationship."

"Really? Lesbian eh? Who's the lucky lady?" Arthur asked, Ruby sighed dreamily as she clenched her hands together.

"Her name is Violet. She's super funny, and cute." Ruby told him. A passing student overheard her, and walked up to the two. She had long dark brown hair, tied in a pony tail, with bright green eyes.

"Violet? Violet who?" The girl asked, Ruby smiled at the new arrival to the conversation.

"Violet Hart." Ruby said dreamily, to which the girl raised an eyebrow, before laughing at Ruby. Arthur just gave her a look as he took another drag off his cigarette.

"I'm sorry… But, you? No, Violet would never go out with someone like you. You're lying." The girl told Ruby, and while the girl was correct that Ruby was lying, Ruby took offense to her saying Violet would never go out with her.

"What makes you think that?" Ruby demanded, the girl smiled.

"Because I used to go out with Violet. She isn't one to bounce back after a breakup. Especially after she begged for me to take her back just a few days ago." The girl revealed. Damon came out of the same hallway Ruby did minutes before.

"Man, why all you loitering?" Damon asked as he joined the group, Arthur smirked.

"Our group gets bigger." He quipped, Damon smiled at him.

"Hey man, good to see you again! Now, can you please explain to me what the fuck is going on?" Damon asked, Arthur nodded.

"Sure. Red over here says she's dating this Violet Hart girl, and green eyes says she's full of shit. I find the situation quite entertaining. So many girl with girls."

"Like a mother fuckin' dream right? Anyway, Ruby, the fuck, Violet saved your ass, you two aren't going out." Damon said, causing Ruby to blush from embarrassment at being caught.

"I knew it." The girl quipped, causing Damon to look at her.

"And who the fuck are you?" Damon asked, the girl gave him a smile.

"Emma. Emma Carrington." Emma introduced herself. "I used to go out with Violet, I broke up with her."

"From the sound of it you really hurt her feelings. Violet's a sweet girl, why the fuck did you break up?" Damon asked.

"Short answer is, she's insane. Wanted me to do all this stuff a normal person would never want. She's also bipolar, being one way one minute, and another the next."

"I think that's just break up talk. From what I've seen, she's just a sweet girl. Now, I gotta go and get some water for said sweet girl. See ya'll later." Damon said before he walked away from the group. Arthur stomped out his cigarette, and looked to Ruby.

"Well, even if you aren't going to join the Protectors of Balance, or have fun with me. Let's at least go somewhere else." Arthur said to Ruby who smiled.

"Sounds good to me." She confirmed, as she followed him. Emma shook her head, and walked in the other direction. Damon shook his head as he was walking away, people needed to learn to mind their own business.

Damon opened the door to the large courtyard in the center of the school. Modeled after the Crossroads that represented Light, Darkness, Twilight, and Dawn, there were four paths that intersected. The infirmary was located in the front hall of the school, and as a member of the Protectors of Balance, he preferred to buy things from their hall, of course that also meant a trip across the courtyard, but Damon liked this area, so it worked out.

Damon let out a sigh as he saw two students, one from the Children of Darkness, and another from the New Guardians of Light fighting. You were allowed to fight, it was even encouraged to help build your skills, but it had to be someone that was equal to your skills. That fight Violet got into would never have been officially allowed. As Damon arrived at the door to the Protectors of Balance's hall he took one last look to see the student from the Light triumphing over the Darkness student, and helping him up after the battle.

Damon smiled and entered his factions hall, he was greeted almost immediately with a familiar face. Jamora Xavier Ray, or as Damon, and his other friends commonly referred to him as, Mora. He had light pink curly hair that looked slightly messy, and cut short in front so it stayed out of his green eyes. He looked like he was built for wrestling, as opposed to Damon, who was more muscular in nature.

"Hey Damon!" Jamora greeted him.

"Sup man, how's it been?" Damon asked, to which Jamora shrugged.

"It's been good. But, it's even better being back here." Jamora said fondly as he looked around at all the students, Damon nodded and did the same.

"I agree, you mother fuckers are like family. But hey, I gotta run, we'll catch up more later, alright?" Damon said, Jamora nodded, and waved as Damon walked towards the factions store. It was run by students during the year, but during this first week, some school faculty were running it. Damon arrived at the counter, and gave the shopkeeper a dollar.

"Okay, I'm assuming you want a water?"

"For sure." Damon confirmed, the shopkeeper nodded and bent over, getting a water from the cooler, and handing it to Damon, who thanked him and rushed off to give the water to Violet. Unfortunately he was stopped.

Specifically he was stopped by three girls, only one of which he recognized. The older of the three, Ignis, or as Damon, and her friends called her sometimes, Iggy. She had dark purple hair similar to the Guardian of Light Lea. Dark mocha eyes, and a tan complexion to her slender and trained body.

The girl on Ignis' right was Meian, a 16 year old, with purple hair styled in two spiky pigtails, each one curling slightly to the left and right respectfully, with navy blue hair bands, two locks of hair were framing her face, while two shorter locks fell on her forehead. She had chocolate brown eyes, and a pale complexion, and average body type.

The girl to Ignis' left was Maxine. She had straight purple hair, with a spiky fringe that slightly covered her eyes, her hair fell a few inches below her shoulders. She had chocolate brown eyes, and a pale skin, with a slightly trained body type.

Damon just looked between the three of them, he swore something was up, he knew Ignis from the years before, but the two girls with her were certainly new, and resembled each other strangely. He was going to assume they were twins.

"Um, is this, like, important, because I kinda got something to do." Damon said, trying to be polite, but in truth he was just wanting to get back to Violet.

"Well, I guess, it's not too important, I just wanted to introduce you to two new students, and friends of mine. Maxine, and Meian." Ignis told him, Damon nodded, and gave the three a smile.

"Damon Ty. Darnell, honorary Protector of Balance. Good to meet you all, I'm sorry, but I really gotta go." Damon told them, they nodded, understanding, as he walked away he smiled back at them. "We'll talk more later, don't worry!" He assured them, before leaving the building completely and returning to the courtyard.

Damon saw the two students that were fighting earlier, sitting on a bench talking to each other. He smiled, that's what he was fighting for, people from the Light and Darkness getting along. It seemed like an impossible goal, but Damon's father had always told him that nothing could stop a Darnell. So, if Damon put his mind to it, he could do anything.

Damon got lost in his thoughts for a moment, and ended up bumping into someone. He turned to apologize when the girl was glaring at him, as if she was offended he was even near her.

She had long black hair, and a pair of grey eyes, pale complexion, with ruby red lipstick on. She was beautiful, and seemed like the type of person who knew that.

"Excuse you." She told him with a sneer, he just gave her a look. He recognized her, but he couldn't place where… At his lack of response she scoffed. "I said excuse you, what, too fucking dumb to respond?" That was it. Victoria Arianne Bon-Velz. Chief bitch, and prestigious member of the Children of Darkness. She was at the top of her class in terms of grades, hell she was at the top of the school, she was also a pretentious, stuck-up bitch.

"Nah, only in awe of how cruel someone so pretty can be. It's a damn shame." Damon said, with a smirk, she rolled her eyes.

"Like you'd even have a chance. I'd watch out next time, I could ruin your life in an instant." Victoria said, before she walked off, her head held high. Damon just shook his head and returned to his goal of getting back to Violet.

He made it back to the infirmary without any more stops thankfully. Toni was pacing around the room impatiently, and Kelsi was holding Violet's hand. Jesse was reading a book on the couch, but he kept glancing up at Violet to check on her.

"I got that water. Sorry about the wait, fuckers wouldn't stop stopping me." Damon explained, Kelsi smiled at him, ignoring the profanity, and took the bottle. Toni gave her wife a look.

"What? He gets to curse? That's bullshit." Toni exclaimed, causing Kelsi to glare at her.

"I cant really stop him, now can I? You however know my rules and break them intentionally." Kelsi pointed out, in a sharp and dangerous tone. Toni held her arms up in mock defeat.

"Jeez, don't bite my head off. I was kidding… Mostly." Toni said, causing Kelsi to shake her head. She undid the cap to the bottle of water, and looked at Violet as she grabbed a pill.

"I know you hate them, but this will make you heal faster." Kelsi said, in a soothing voice, Violet frowned, and shook her head. Kelsi let out a sigh. "Am I going to have to have your mom come over her and jam the pill in your mouth or are you going to cooperate?" Kelsi asked, in a sincere tone, Violet looked over at Toni who just shrugged.

Reluctantly Violet opened up her mouth, Kelsi put the pill on her tongue, then lifted Violet's head at an angle. Kelsi put the bottle to her lips, and told her daughter to drink, which she did. Swallowing the pill reluctantly. Violet huffed, as she glared up at her mother.

"I know Violet. But just wait a few seconds. You'll be amazed at how fast it works." Kelsi said. Violet resigned herself to waiting, but immediately most of the pain in her throat was gone, the back of her head still hurt more than anything though.

"…Fuck…" Violet breathed out, Toni looked over at Kelsi to see her reaction, but her wife just stroked her daughters hair sweetly with a smile on her face.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me. Now Violet get's off the hook too?"

"Toni. That's two, you wanna go for three?" Kelsi's tone immediately went harsh, Toni once again put her arms up in defeat. "She's my baby, and she's hurt." Kelsi said, her tone softening, as she kept stoking Violet's short hair. Toni rubbed the back of her head.

"She's not a baby anymore, she's a seventeen year old girl. Who picked a fight and got hurt, actions have consequences." Toni pointed out, causing Kelsi to glare at her.

"She got her brash nature from you! It's your fault she even got in a fight, maybe if you weren't so aggressive all the time, this wouldn't have happened!" Kelsi yelled, causing Toni to frown, and stare off in the distance. Kelsi immediately regretted her words. "Toni, I'm-"

"I know. Me too." Toni interrupted her wife, Kelsi took a deep breath. "Anyway, it's been a hour, can we take her home now?" Toni asked, Kelsi nodded, and kissed Violet's forehead, before standing up.

"Let's go talk to the nurse, and principal then." Kelsi said, before leaving the room, Toni followed her and closed the door. Damon and Jesse both approached Violet's bed and smiled at her, she returned the gesture.

"Sorry I wasted your guys' day." Violet apologized, her voice hoarse, Damon shook his head.

"Man, we'd a been tethered to you anyway. Don't sweat it baby girl." Damon told her, she smiled at him. Jesse cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to him sooner. I feel awful about it." Jesse said, Violet shook her head.

"You did all you could. Thank you Jesse." Violet said, he smiled down at her.

"I meant what I said before. I'll protect you Violet. No matter what, against Darkness, against Light, hell, even against my own fucking faction. So, no matter which faction you join, I'll be there to make sure some shit like this don't happen again. I swear." Damon said, Jesse nodded.

"Yeah. I mean, I'm not the best fighter, but I'll be by your side too. No matter what." Jesse proclaimed alongside Damon, Violet smiled at them, she pushed herself up on the bed so he back was against the wall. She was in a hospital gown, she extended both her hands, taking one of Damon's and one of Jesse's in her own.

"Thanks you two. That really means a lot. But, how did I get in this and why?" Violet asked, referring to the hospital gown.

"Your clothes had blood all over them." Jesse explained, Violet nodded.

"You guys didn't try to sneak a peek at the goods while I was asleep did you?" Violet asked, Jesse shook her head vigorously, where as Damon slowly shook his head with a smirk.

"Course not Violet."

"Well why not? I would have! I'm fucking hot!" Violet exclaimed, before laughing, Damon smirked at her.

"I don't know if hot's the word I would use." Damon said, Violet gasped.

"I'm offended! What the fuck dude? I thought we were tight!" Violet exclaimed, Damon smirked at her.

"I'm sure you are tight, but I'd use sexy more than hot. Because you just got that sexy vibe to you." Damon flirted with her, Violet smiled at him, with a slight blush.

"I'm blushing Damon. How did you know that flattery will get you everywhere with me?" Violet said, Damon just smiled at her. Jesse coughed uncomfortably.

"If you two would stop… It's making me extremely uncomfortable." Jesse said, Violet smiled at him.

"Sure thing. It was just harmless flirting anyway." Violet said. Damon nodded. Toni and Kelsi came back into the room. Kelsi had a bag in her hand, she smiled at the scene, whereas Toni just looked uncomfortable.

"Hope we aren't interrupting anything." Kelsi said.

"I sure do." Toni chimed in, Kelsi gave her a look that said to drop it. Toni shrugged, and looked the other direction.

"Here Violet, I brought these for you to change into." Kelsi said, handing Violet the bag. Jesse rubbed the back of his head awkwardly.

"I'll take my leave then. See you around Violet." Jesse said, before he went and grabbed his bag from beside the couch, waving as he left. Damon nodded.

"Yeah. I'll see you around baby girl. I went ahead and put my number in your phone. Gimmie a call some time." Damon said, with a smile before he left the room as well.

"Let me-"

"No, wait." Toni said, interrupting her wife. Who was going to attempt to help Violet stand up. Violet attempted to get up on her own, she thought it would work, but apparently more of her body was sore than she thought because he legs gave out and she fell back on the bed with a scream. Toni smiled, and Kelsi looked like she was about to cry, and kill Toni.

"Fuck me…" Violet muttered, as he body protested her movement. Toni shook her head.

"See, next time you'll think before you act." Toni said, trying to prove her point. Kelsi moved away from her, and went to help her baby.

"You're cruel." Kelsi muttered as she pulled Violet up gently. "Come help me get this off of her." Kelsi ordered, in a stern voice, Toni nodded and moved to help out. Violet blushed at having to have help changing, but her body was in no condition to move independently.

After they had helped Violet change into some jeans and a t shirt, Kelsi grabbed Violet's clothes that were covered in blood, along with her bag, and carried them, while Toni carried her daughter.

"I feel mortified…" Violet muttered, Toni shrugged.

"You've got nothing we haven't seen before, or have ourselves." Toni said, Violet shook her head.

"Well, also at having to get carried like a baby." Violet said, Kelsi smiled at her, and kissed the side of her head.

"You are my baby." Kelsi said sweetly, Violet blushed, embarrassed. They were, after all in the middle of a hall. They left the building and walked towards the parking lot.

They didn't notice the two people watching them from a nearby tree, or if they did. They didn't give any indication.

"They're leaving now." Vani said, she had moved from her position, and was now just standing on a branch next to Garth, who nodded, and brought two fingers up to his ear.

"They're leaving now Chrysander. I'd advise you stop snooping around." Garth said into a microphone. Seconds later he got a response.

"As you wish, sir." Chrysander said. He had black hair tied in a ponytail, and grey eyes with a pale complexion, and lithe body. He ended up passing Toni, Kelsi, and Violet. Not bothering to look at them, Toni however turned her head slightly to look at him as they passed. She got a weird vibe from him.

"Babe." Toni said, Kelsi nodded.

"I know. I felt it too, I'll take care of it." Violet just looked between her parents, settling on Toni.

"Felt what?" Violet asked, Toni shook her head. Violet looked to her mother. "Take care of what?"

"Don't worry about it kid." Toni said as they reached her car. Kelsi had taken her own, and frowned. She kissed Violet's forehead.

"Mommy's gonna be back with you soon, okay baby?" Kelsi said in a voice that signaled how upset she was. Toni sighed, she should be the one doing this, not Kelsi. But Toni knew that Kelsi wasn't strong enough to carry Violet, and Violet was in no condition to walk herself.

"Be careful, and don't worry, I'll take care of Violet." Toni tried to assure her wife, who just shook her head. Violet just looked at Kelsi, she was terribly confused.

"Where are you going mommy?" Violet asked, she only used mommy when she really wanted to get her way, that caused Kelsi to shake her head as she put Violet's bag in the backseat of Toni's car.

"To take care of some things Violet. Just say goodbye for now, okay?" Toni asked in a patient voice, which was odd, she was the opposite of patient on a daily basis, this must be serious.

"Bye mommy." Violet said, Kelsi smiled and kissed Violet's forehead, petting her hair a few times before Toni opened her passenger car door and put Violet in the seat, closing the door. Violet couldn't hear much of the conversation outside the car.

"Seriously, be safe. Just go and tell him how it is, then come right back." Toni said, Kelsi gave her a worried look.

"Even if I hurry, I'll be gone for a week… I hope he's not angry with us." Kelsi said, Toni shook her head, and pulled her close, stroking her wife's hair.

"He wont be. You know how he is. He'll understand. Don't worry, I'll take care of our kid, Blondie." Toni tried to assure her wife, using the nickname that annoyed her to no end. Kelsi smirked slightly, and pushed off of Toni.

"You better take are of my baby Hart." Kelsi said, giving her wife a quick peck on the lips before going over to her own car. Toni sighed, and walked over to the drivers side of her car, getting in, and bucking her seat belt. Violet just looked at her.

"Where's she going?" Violet asked, Toni sighed, and started to drive our of the parking lot.

"Just to take care of a few things Violet. Don't worry, she'll be back soon." Toni tried to explain, but she was never good at things like this. Comforting people and whatnot.

"How soon? I feel like you wouldn't keep saying that if she wasn't going to be gone for a while." Violet pointed out, Toni glared at her, as she clenched the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white from how much pressure she was putting on.

"I don't know!" Toni yelled. She was not happy that Kelsi had to go off by herself to do this. It was always dangerous when visiting another world, especially when you weren't a Key-Wielder, and there was fighting breaking out over Light, Darkness, and Balance.

Violet was visibly hurt by Toni yelling at her out of the blue like that, she slumped down in her seat and stared out the window aimlessly. Toni looked over at her and sighed, Kelsi would kill her if she saw that, she was never supposed to seriously yell at Violet. Even when Violet was in trouble, Kelsi made it clear that she wasn't supposed to be yelled at like that.

"I'm sorry mom…" Violet muttered, Toni let out a frustrated sigh as Kelsi's voice popped up in her head, scolding her, as if she was in the car.

"No, it's my fault. I shouldn't have yelled at you. It's not your fault, okay? Just all this other bullshit, that your mother has to go take care of. She should be back in a week or so…" Toni trailed off, Violet nodded.

"What's she got to take care of?" Violet asked, Toni sighed, she couldn't avoid it, well she could, but she didn't want to. Violet deserved to know a bit of what was going on.

"Me and your mother used to be Protectors of Balance. We were there in the room when it was formed, and we left because we were fed up with the way things were heading, and we had a little girl to raise. We wanted to raise you in peace, and things weren't peaceful there, so we came here. We haven't spoken to the leader since then, and Kelsi's going back now to make sure we aren't being targeted for any reason."

"Why would we be targeted mom?" Violet asked, Toni sighed.

"Like I said, Violet. We were in the room, we know things most people don't, we were close with the leader of the group. That made us dangerous, but now that you're going to school in a place where they have eyes and ears, we need to make sure we're still safe, that he hasn't forgotten everything we've done for him.." Toni finished explaining. Violet let out a sigh.

"So I'm the problem…" Violet muttered, in a guilty tone, Toni shook her head.

"Don't you ever think that Violet. You are not a problem, you're the best thing that's ever happened to us. It's everyone else that's fucked up." Toni said, Violet nodded, and stared out the window.

So far, today had been nothing but trouble for Violet. She hoped the rest of the year wasn't the same. Was it too much to ask, for a simple school, with a simple problems. Prom, all that stupid shit that normal teens had to deal with at normal schools, no. Instead she got her ass beat by a guy with a hard on for darkness, and her mother had to put her life in danger because of her. After today, Violet's life would change. Not necessarily for the better.

 ** _-Aftermath-_**

* * *

 **Oc's introduced in this chapter were...**

 **1\. Arthur Miles- Hell Devil 13**

 **2\. Jamora Xavier Ray- Magic StilesLover**

 **3\. Ignis-** **Shiranai Atsune**

 **4\. Meian- Shiranai Atsune**

 **5\. Maxine- Shiranai Atsune**

 **6\. Chrysander- Linkonpark100**

* * *

 _ **There it was guys, hope you enjoyed it. Dont forget to favorite, follow, leave a review, send in a character or two, and all that good stuff. I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and am finally starting to figure out where I want to take this story, and this arc of the story itself. Later guys, Love ya!**_


	4. Chapter 4: Family Training Pt-1

_**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter! In this we have our first actual flash back to previous events. I mean, it's not that big of a deal, but it does provide more insight into Violet, and her life before she went to Apex. Which is actually her whole life up till now, but still. There are also no new OCs this chapter, but there will be next chapter, at least one or two. We do meet some new characters of mine however. Feel free to send in some Ocs as I'm still accepting new characters, anyway, enjoy guys!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Is there anyway I can get you to reconsider?" Emma asked, she was currently in the principals office, talking with him about the person she was assigned to advise to the Children of Darkness.

"Why don't you want to Miss Hart's advisor, Miss Carrington?" The Principal asked, with an inquisitive look.

"Well… Personal reasons really." Emma admitted, causing the Principal to hum, and lean back in his chair.

"You do know that we don't allow you to change who you're advising for personal reasons Miss Carrington." The Principal told her, Emma tried to come up with an argument, but her voice ended up dying in her throat. She looked away, her eyes watering up. "Is everything alright?" The Principal asked, Emma nodded, and stood up.

"Thank you anyway…" She trailed off, her voice breaking halfway through, she turned around and walked out of his office. It was the end of the day, so there was nothing left for her to do except return to her home. But even there wasn't a safe haven from her memories.

 _ **-Aftermath- 1 Year Ago-**_

" _Shut up!" Violet exclaimed, as she pushed her best friend away, causing her to fall back on the bed, before bounding back with a broad smile on her face._

" _Oh, be quiet Violet, you know it's true. You always listen to your parents, you never rebel, because you're little miss perfect." Emma accused the blonde, who shook her head in protest._

" _I am not, I can be crazy! I can do crazy things, like joining the Children of Darkness when both my parents are apart of the New Guardians of Light!" Violet countered, Emma shook her head._

" _That was me. You cant do anything crazy like that, because you're a good girl." Emma said, Violet glared at her._

" _I am not!" Violet yelled, her cheeks turning red, Emma smiled, and got in her face._

" _Then prove it. I dare you to kiss me. Do it Violet, kiss your best friend." Emma challenged, her face settling into a slight smirk. She didn't expect Violet to do anything._

 _The next thing either of the girls knew is that Violet grabbed Emma's face with both her hands, and kissed her, only for a few seconds before the blonde pulled away with a blush. Emma blinked a few times, before she got up from the bed. Violet frowned._

" _Did I do something wrong?" Violet asked, Emma shook her head._

" _No, it's just that… Wow, I did not expect you to actually do it." Emma said, Violet smiled, having triumphed over her best friend. Emma just paced around, she had never thought of Violet in that way, but now, she was starting to reconsider that. When she thought of them together, it made her happier. That was something she surely didn't expect, she also didn't expect that she had fallen in love with her best friend without even realizing it, nor had Violet._

" _I didn't know I had it in me either…" Violet trailed off, staring at her best friends back. She seemed to be really freaked out by this, had Violet messed up? No, Violet would never regret anything, this just proved that she had fallen in love without even realizing it. "But, I'm glad I did it." Violet said, firmly. Emma turned around and gave her a surprised look, before it settled into a smile._

" _So am I." Emma said, Violet smiled and hopped up from the bed, moving over to her best friend, and grabbing her hands. Emma smiled as she let Violet push her towards the wall. Once Emma's back was pressed against the wall Violet pushed Emma's hands to each side of her head, and kissed Emma once again._

" _My girl now, right?" Violet asked, Emma smiled, and looked into her best friends eyes, and with complete sincerity._

" _Always and forever Violet."_

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Day-**_

"Get up kid." Toni ordered. It was the second day of school, but today, Violet would be staying home. Toni's order, and Kelsi didn't know, and wouldn't find out until it was already too late. Today would be Violet's punishment, or as Toni would call it, her training.

"I don't wanna…" Violet muttered, turning the other way in the bed. Toni had insisted she sleep next to her last night so she could check on her, and make sure she was okay. Toni had gotten ready an hour ago, but let Violet sleep. To be fair, if she was going to school Violet would still have an hour to sleep.

"Get up Violet, you're not going to slack off today." Toni ordered, Violet opened her eyes, and looked at the clock.

"It's six… Why so early mom?" Violet asked, sitting up, Toni smiled at her, as she crossed her arms.

"Because Violet. You got your ass beat yesterday, and nearly died. So today, you're spending an entire day training with me to help you get better." Toni said, Violet just gave her a look.

"Are you insane mom? I can barely handle two hours of your training!" Violet exclaimed, Toni nodded.

"Well, you better learn how to handle a whole day, because it's happening, and you are not sleeping until I feel you're done." Toni said, before cracking knuckles. "I'll be waiting in the backyard. Be out there in five minutes, or I drag your ass out in whatever you're wearing, and you train in that all day." Toni said before leaving the room.

Violet got up and stretched out, she was wearing a t shirt, and panties, she walked out of her parents room, and to her own, where she got changed quickly. She didn't want to be unprepared. After getting dressed she looked for her Key-Chain, but it was nowhere to be found.

She just walked outside with a confused look to see Toni standing there, pulling on some black leather gloves. She glanced over at Violet with mild interest. Her daughter was wearing a white t shirt, with a black long-sleeved shirt under it, and black cargo shorts, easier for her mobility.

"Where's my Key-Chain mom?" Violet asked, Toni smirked.

"I got it. You can get it back once you finish twenty five laps around the block, without stopping. You stop, you start over." Toni said firmly. Violet just gave her a look, and Toni looked at her with a serious look. "I'm not kidding. Get moving." Toni ordered. Violet sighed, and opened the fence door. Starting her laps.

That took her just over 30 minutes to complete, a good time as far as Kelsi would be concerned, but Toni wasn't satisfied yet. She threw the Key-Chain to Violet, who caught it, but was still out of breath.

"Okay good. You did that. Now, fight me." Toni ordered, Violet just gave her an incredulous look.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Violet asked, and Toni gave her a smirk as she tightened her hand into a fist. She never joked about fighting. Toni dashed forwards at a speed which Violet couldn't even see before Toni was right in front of her, with a swift punch to the gut. Violet coughed, and fell to the ground.

"You need to be faster than that Violet." Toni criticized her daughter, who just coughed a few more times while trying to hold herself up.

"What even are you?" Violet coughed out, Toni smiled down at her, and crossed her arms.

"Something to be feared, and learned from. Your endurance is also shit, I barely put any effort into that punch, I'm not trying to hurt you here." Toni said seriously. Violet just shook her head, she wasn't going to survive today if this kept up. She stood up, and summoned her Key-Blade.

"I'll show you." Violet said, Toni smirked.

"Show me then squirt." Toni mocked her, Violet glared at her, and rushed forward, swinging Oathkeeper at Toni's head, Toni grabbed it, and kicked Violet in the stomach, making her release her grip on Oathkeeper and fall to the ground holding her stomach. Toni threw Oathkeeper down next to her.

"Fuck!" Violet exclaimed, her voice higher than usual as tears welled up from the pain, she forgot how strong Toni was without even trying to be.

"Violet, seriously, you need to get better. The only way that happens is if you manage to actually advance. Hit me, and we can end this exercise."

"I cant fucking beat you!" Violet yelled, Toni glared at her, and pulled Violet up by the collar of her shirt.

"Not if you keep that attitude up! Now quit being a fucking baby and fight me!" Toni yelled, dropping Violet. The teen stumbled on her feet. She called Oathkeeper back to her hands, and glared at Toni, who just gave her a look.

Violet ran forward and swung at Toni this time though, by the time Violet was swinging her Keyblade, Toni was behind her, with a swift elbow in the ribs, causing the teen to fall to the ground screaming in pain.

"Fuck!" Violet yelled as tears fell on the ground underneath her, she felt like her entire body was in pain. This was as bad as yesterday.

"Violet. Seriously, you need to be more aware of your surroundings." Toni chastised her daughter once again.

"You need to stop fucking hurting me!"

"Quit fucking whining Violet." Toni growled out, as she roughly pulled her daughter up. Violet turned around to glare at her mom.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Violet yelled, getting in Toni's face, and possibly making the worst decision of her life. Her legitimate anger caused Toni's own to spike up as her mothers face broke into rage before she punched Violet directly in the stomach, making the teen cough once again, as she was knocked several feet back.

"Don't you ever fucking speak to me in that goddamn tone again young lady!" Toni screamed at her daughter. Now get the fuck up, quit being a bitch, and fucking fight me!" Toni yelled, as she tightened her leather gloves.

Violet made a mental note as she used her Keyblade to get up. Never get in her moms face like that and yell again, because that punch was closer to a real one. She glared at her mom, and ran forward one more time. Toni got into a defensive stance, and prepared for anything Violet threw at her.

"Earth!" Violet yelled, before she slammed her Keyblade into the ground, a large pillar shooting her into the air, she turned mid air, and rushed at Toni, who was no longer standing where she was a second ago. Violet heard a large cracking sound, and looked down to see the stone pillar she formed as a launch pad speeding towards her, Toni on top of it.

"You've got to try harder than that Violet!" Toni taunted, once she pillar was close enough, she leapt off of it, and brought her fists together preparing to use them like a hammer. Violet pointed her Keyblade at Toni, lighting forming at the tip before it fired off.

"Thunder!" Violet exclaimed, at this point during her magic training, saying the word helped the spell form, and be even stronger in the end. Kelsi had explained it all in detail, but Violet filtered most of that out. The spell ended up being too close for Toni to dodge it, so she ended up blocking for a split second.

In the time that Toni was blocking, Violet swung her Keyblade at her, hitting Toni in the side. For a normal person, that would have hurt quite a lot, but against Toni, it just tickled slightly. She smirked, Violet was taking advantage of an opportunity, for once.

"Getting better." Toni yelled as she broke her block and grabbed Violet's arm, altering her course midair, Toni lunged downward, swinging Violet at the ground, causing the teen to bounce off it slightly after she slammed down, and Toni landed on her feet.

"Fuck me!" Violet yelled as the pain returned. To be fair she was still trying to recover from that first punch, but it just kept piling up on her.

"Well. You managed to land a hit on me. So, you've passed that part of training. Now, since you're already down there, give me one hundred push ups." Toni ordered, causing her daughter just to look at her dazed, to which Toni just stared back.

"Are you fucking insane?" Violet yelled, Toni shrugged.

"Maybe. Bigger question would be why haven't you started your push ups yet?" Toni asked, while crossing her arms, Violet wanted to cry, as she turned over, and began doing push ups.

 _ **-Aftermath- An Hour Later-**_

"Why the long face Emma?" Victoria asked, the brunette looked at the rich girl with a sigh. They were walking through the forest in the back of the school. It was before Victoria had to lead the person she was advising around.

"I just… Bad memories is all." Emma told Victoria, who nodded, accepting the answer, and looking away.

"I think I just saw a Nobody. Want to go get some practice in?" Victoria asked, as she pulled out her Keychain, black with a black crown, Oblivion. She focused on it, and called it into existence.

"Sure. I always love fighting them." Emma said, as she used the darkness to summon her weapon. It was a Katana that used shotgun shells to propel it forward with it's swings.

"Let's go then girl!" Victoria exclaimed, as she took off, Emma smiled and ran after her. They didn't notice the same two people from yesterday following them from the branches above.

"This is pointless, why are we following them?" Garth asked, Vani smirked at him.

"Because one of them is directly connected to Violet, and the other has the sister Keyblade to Oathkeeper, so she also has some form of connection to Violet." Vani explained, Garth grunted.

"But why is that girl so important? Is it just because the Boss and her parents were friends?" Garth asked, Vani nodded.

"Toni and Kelsi. I knew them, they are good people, but they didn't want to raise Violet in a place with so much turmoil. As for why she is so important now all of a sudden, I do not know." Vani said, Garth let out a sigh.

"We know that the blonde one is going to see the Boss right now, why not follow her?"

"Why follow her in the first place, she hates pointless fighting, also she and the Boss are technically still friends." Vani said, Garth let out yet another sigh.

"It's dumb that it's so complicated." Garth said, Vani smiled at him.

"You're just too dumb to understand it all." She quipped, he nodded.

"I am a fucking idiot, who should die, and has no real reason to live." Garth said, Vani smiled.

"True." Was all Vani said, this was normal talk for him. He was usually depressing and sad, he admittedly hated most people, including himself.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

Two fraternal twins were walking up to the campus. Both looked to be around seventeen years old. The boy had long dark brown hair, tied in a pony tail with a pink tie. Black rim glasses over bright blue eyes. He wore a blue hoodie, and jeans.

The girl had long blonde hair, and bright blue eyes with tanned skin. She wore a t shirt, with jean shorts, showing off most of her legs, and her midriff showing.

"Why are we here again bro?" The girl, Miranda asked, throwing her arms behind her head. She was tired form all the traveling the had done.

"It's a big year here. Several new, and interesting students. Specifically though, we are here for Violet Alexandria Hart." The boy, Tanner told her. She let out a loud, and overly exaggerated sigh. Tanner just looked back at her slightly annoyed. He found his sister to be annoying in a very endearing way, eventually. At first she was just plain annoying.

"Why cant we just like, chill and live our lives already? I'm tired of moving around." She said, stopping her movement completely, Tanner turned around, and sighed, seeing his sisters dejected mood. He moved to comfort her, placing his hands on her shoulders, she looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Miranda, really. But I swear. This is the last job we'll take, then we can retire and live our lives together. Okay? Just stick with me for one more job…"

"I'm always with you idiot." Miranda told him, he smiled at her, and pat her shoulders.

"Good. Now, let's go register to yet another school then!" Tanner exclaimed, she smiled at him, as he took his hands off of her shoulders and turned around, resuming leading them to the front of the building.

"Do you think you'll meet a nice fella here, I mean, might as well try since it's the last job." Miranda said, Tanner shrugged.

"You know that's not a real option Miranda…" Tanner trailed off, she let out a wistful sigh.

"Yeah. I guess. Least I don't have to worry about that sort of thing." Miranda chirped, Tanner smirked.

"Yeah, you and your weird Asexuality. Which goes shockingly against the rest of your personality."

"Not like I would have pegged you for such a Twink either… Oh, wait, yeah I would." Miranda said, Tanner glared at her.

"Must you bring up my sexuality?"

"You started it."

"I didn't insult you though."

"I never insulted you, my dear brother."

"Bullshit. You know that I'm a top."

"Weird thing to say bro."

"You're the one who asked in the first place!" Tanner yelled, recalling the time when she wouldn't stop pestering him about it. Miranda smiled broadly at him.

"I know." She said, Tanner just shook his head and continued to walk towards the building.

"Just come on bitch."

"Faggot."

"Miranda, I swear to god!"

"Which one?"

"You're fucking irritating." Tanner said, bringing two fingers to the bridge of his nose, Miranda pat him on the back.

"I know. Love you too." Miranda told him in a cheerful tone, he just shook his head. Eventually all their conversations turned into this. They would bicker, she would say something offensive, and irritate him.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"So, yeah. I'm like you, got a KeyBlade now and everything." Damon said proudly as he showed off Fenrir to Jamora, who nodded appreciatively.

"That's really cool. I mean mine is nothing special or anything, but it get's the job done." Jamora said as he summoned Star-Seeker from the Key-Chain he possessed. Arthur noticed them talking, and smirked, going over to join them.

"This a whole, I'll show you mine, if you show me yours situation?" He asked, with a chuckle, Damon chuckled a bit shaking his head.

"I guess man. I was saying how I got myself a Keyblade over the summer." Damon said, Arthur nodded, and pulled out his own Key-Chain, summoning Lionheart with it.

"Well, this looks like the time for a three way, am I right?" Arhtur asked, Damon smirked.

"Man, I don't got too much practice, but, shit I'll fight." Damon said, Jamora smiled, and banished his Keyblade, slipping the Key-Chain back in his pocket.

"You two have fun. I'll make sure you don't overdo it." Jamora said, Damon nodded. He took several steps away, before turning around, and getting in a fighting stance similar to that of the Hero of Light, Terra. Arthur just stood there with a smirk on his face, Keyblade resting on his shoulder.

"You ready for this Ty?" Arthur asked, using Damon's middle name, Damon smiled.

"Sure thing Chimney." Damon said, using a nickname for Arthur, he smirked.

"Ready. Set. Go!" Jamora called, immediately Damon rushed forwards, at incredible speeds, nothing ground breaking, but remarkably faster than most people. Arthur smiled, he swung his Keyblade in the air, knocking Damon's own out of the way, before he spun on his heel, placing both hands on his Keyblade, and preparing to strike.

Damon saw this and changed his footing so he could jump back, narrowly avoiding the swing to his mid section. He smiled as Arthur rushed at him, Damon raised his Keyblade into the air, and brought it down with all his might, Arthur blocked the attack, but the force knocked him back a bit.

Arthur remembered that Damon played a power game, using strength over anything else, though his speed, and endurance were remarkably high, as most physical fighters were. Arthur preferred more of a mixture between strength and speed.

"Surprise mother fucker!" Damon yelled, Arthur had been so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice when Damon got close enough to land a hit, Fenrir slammed into Arthur's side, sending him flying a short distance with him landing on a nearby bench, he smirked.

"Damn. I don't think I want to take another hit like that. I think I'll call this one a draw and get back to you Ty." Arthur said, Damon smiled and pulled Arthur up, banishing Fenrir, and slipping the Key-Chain in his pocket, Arthur did the same with Lionheart.

"You two both did great!" Jamora exclaimed, Damon smirked.

"Yeah, been too long since I've had a fight. I might go find Jesse now, he seems like he would be fun to fight, plus, I don't really know how he fights, so there's a chance it's really interesting." Damon said, Jamora nodded. Arthur smiled and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it up, and taking a quick drag from it.

"Yeah. He seems like he might be fun to fight." Arthur said, after blowing some smoke.

Damon nodded, and smirked. He had to admit, this year was probably going to be something to remember, what with all the new people coming to the school. Maybe he would meet a girl that he actually liked this year, who wasn't Violet.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Shit. It's your mother. Shut up." Toni ordered, as she pulled out her phone and answered it. She placed her foot on Violet's back, holding her down on the ground.

"Hey!" Violet tried to protest, but Toni silenced her with a quick shush.

" _Toni, what are you doing?"_ Kelsi's voice sounded from over the phone, already in an accusatory tone, Toni was already regretting answering the call.

"Nothing babe, just doing things you know!"

" _You sound guilty. What did you do? Did you break something again? Just tell me, it'll be easier if you do."_ Kelsi said, Toni put a hand to her forehead, great now Kelsi was assuming she broke something. Which she had done many times in the past, but that was no reason to just start accusing her now.

"No, I was just out, running errands for you. You had that list I was supposed to follow?"

" _Why aren't you taking care of my baby?"_ Kelsi asked, in a dangerous tone. Toni shut her eyes tightly. Of course Kelsi would prioritize Violet, how could she be so stupid to forget that?

"Um… She's with me?"

" _She's supposed to be resting in bed, not out with you."_

"I didn't want to leave her behind."

" _You shouldn't have left the house in the first place. You know that my baby takes priority over everything else Toni."_

"Right, that's why I'm taking her to a acupuncturist, you know, that one on the square?" Toni asked, trying to pull an excuse out of her ass.

" _You have someone sticking needles in my baby?"_ Fuck. That was obviously the wrong place. _"Wait, wait, wait. You hate that place, you would never take her there, you complain it's too white in there. You're lying about something. What are you really doing?"_

"I'm sorry, I did lie to you, but the truth is… I'm just having a nice little coloring session with Violet, she was bored."

" _Toni. We don't have anything to color with, and I know you didn't buy any. Cut it out. Tell me the truth, and you wont be punished. I promise, but lie one more time, and I swear to god, no sex for a month."_ Toni sighed as she heard that. That was the deal breaker, consequences be damned, she had to tell the truth now.

"I'm training with Violet…" Toni muttered into the phone quickly. For a couple seconds nothing was heard. "Kelsi?" Toni asked quietly.

" _You're doing what?!"_ Kelsi's voice erupted from the phone, causing Toni to hold it away from her head, and frown. She would certainly be hearing about this later.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **So, there it was guys! Hope you enjoyed, and if you did enjoy don't forget to follow, favorite, review, send in a character all that cool stuff.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Family Training Pt-2

_**Yo! I'm back with another chapter. Um... Let's see, first order of business. No OC's introduced in this chapter, but next chapter we will see a couple come in. I had planned for some to be in this chapter, but things came up, and their scenes got moved to the next chapter. So yeah. Review, Favorite, Follow, send in an OC. Forms on my profile. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Why would you want to do that?" Jesse asked, he was lying on the grass reading a book when Damon, Arthur, and Jamora approached him.

"Just for practice. C'mon, it'll be like an advisor showdown." Damon said, Jesse hummed, and lazily turned a page in his book.

"I don't want to fight though." Jesse told him, Damon sighed.

"Come on man, it'll be fun."

"You're not going to leave me alone are you?" Jesse asked, Damon shook his head.

"Nope." Jesse sighed, and closed the book. He got up from the ground, and dusted himself off, before grabbing the book and doing the same to it. He bent over, and placed the book back in his bag before finally looking at them.

"Fine." Jesse said, Damon smiled and pulled out his Key-Chain, summoning Fenrir from it. Jamora and Arthur backed off, giving the two some space. Arthur lit a cigarette.

"You gonna get your weapon?" Damon asked, Jesse smiled.

"I do have my weapon." Jesse remarked dryly, pointing to his head. "I use magic mostly." Jesse told him. Damon nodded. "Come on."

"Alright." Damon said before rushing forwards, Jesse smirked, and without moving, used magic to manipulate the earth beneath Damon's feet, tripping him up. Damon tumbled to the ground, though he turned this to his advantage by rolling forward, and striking once close enough to Jesse.

Problem was Jesse was no longer there once Damon's blade passed through the air. Jesse smiled, he had jumped back just before Damon rolled forward. Jesse muttered a quick incantation to make the spell stronger before he summoned a torrent of ice spikes from thin air.

Damon winced and jumped back right as Jesse sent the ice spikes flying at him, a seemingly infinite amount. Damon swung his Keyblade around wildly, to block the more direct attacks. Jesse smiled as he prepared another spell, while keeping the Ice Spikes coming.

"I call upon time itself to bend to my will. With a power to shake the very heavens, to shape reality as I see fit. No one will be able resist my all encompassing power." Jesse recited a quick incantation, to slow down time. He swung his hands together with a defining clap.

Time around Jesse seemed to slow down, Jesse being the only exception to this. He took advantage of this and ran around the ice spikes, and behind Damon. He pulled his scarf from around his neck and used it like a whip, it wrapped around Damon's hand as time seemed to come back to normal. It was too late. As time resumed it's normal pace, Jesse pulled back, making Damon's Keyblade fly out of his hand, and Damon getting his by several ice spikes before flying back, landing at Jesse's feet as he stopped the spell.

"The fuck was that?" Damon asked, exhausted, Jesse smiled at him as he wrapped his scarf around his neck once again, offering a hand to Damon, which he took, and pulled himself up with.

"Magic. Simple and Clean as that." Jesse answered, Damon shook his head.

"That's some shit. Wish I could do that. I can do like… The simple stuff, but nothing like that." Damon said, Jesse shrugged.

"It's not for everyone. And using as much as I did is already staring to hurt… The mental strain right now is just as bad for me as the physical strain after working out for several hours for you." Jesse said, Damon shook his head.

"Sorry about that man."

"Don't be. I was the one who decided to use so much magic. To be honest, I didn't want to fight in the first place, so I wanted to just get it done as soon as possible." Jesse said, moving to grab his bag. Damon shook his head.

"Sorry for making you do it in the first place. Shouldn't have forced you into that."

"You're fine. I may not have wanted to fight, but… I wouldn't be opposed to fighting once my mind is adjusted to using so much magic again. Give me a week or so of training, and I'll fight again."

"For sure. Be waiting for that."

"You hear from Violet at all?" Jesse asked, as he shrugged his bag over his shoulders. Damon shook his head.

"Not at all. She should be fine though."

"So, who is this Violet girl anyway?" Arthur asked, as he blew out some smoke. Damon shrugged.

"She's the girl we've been assigned to advise. Really sweet, and nice girl." Jesse said, Damon nodded.

"For sure. She got fucked up yesterday by some Darkness user yesterday. Fucker was two years older than her."

"Damn. Sorry to hear it. Hope she's okay. You'll have to introduce us when she gets back."

"We will. I'm sure she'd like you guys." Damon said, with a smile, before Miranda spotted them, and walked up behind them.

"What are you guys talking about?" Miranda asked them.

"Nothing really." Jesse answered, Miranda eyes him in a bored way.

"Sure. You know, your eye twitches when you lie." Miranda told him, he just gave her a look. Tanner came from around the corner, with a panicked look, he saw Miranda and went to her, grabbing her by the back collar of her shirt.

"Miranda, stop bothering these students." Tanner told her, she glared back at him, stomping his foot. "Fuck!" Tanner yelled, releasing his grip on her shirt, and jumping back holding his foot. Miranda gave him a bright smile,

"Sorry bro!" Miranda feigned concern. "Didn't see you there." Damon shook his head, Jesse sighed.

"Hey beautiful." Arthur said, Miranda looked at him for a second, giving him a once over, before bursting out laughing. He gave her a confused look, whilst Damon smirked a little bit.

"I'm sorry. But no. I'm not into guys." Miranda said, Damon nodded.

"Another lesbian huh?"

"Nope." Miranda corrected him quickly. "Not into girls either."

"Then what are you into? Animals?"

"Now that you mention it…" Miranda trailed off, earning strange looks from everyone except Tanner who simply rolled his eyes at her antics.

"Don't mind her. She's Asexual, meaning she isn't attracted to any gender, she has no desire for love, or romance, or a relationship, or sex." Tanner was quick to inform them. Miranda nodded. Damon hummed.

"I see, and who are you?" Damon asked, Tanner smiled, and shook his hand.

"I'm Tanner, she's Miranda in case you forgot." Tanner introduced them officially, Miranda smiled, placing her hand on Tanner's shoulder, and pointing her thumb at him.

"He's gay in case you were wondering. He loves the cock." Miranda said, Tanner blushed and glared at her, pushing her off of him. He cleared his throat quickly.

"Miranda you truly are the bane of my existence." Tanner told her, she smiled proudly at him, patting him on the cheek. He glared at her.

"I love you too bro!" She told him, before skipping away to cause more trouble. Tanner sighed, and looked at the group of four.

"I truly do apologize for her actions. See you guys around, I have to go make sure she doesn't cause trouble." Tanner said before he left to follow Miranda. Arthur smiled and looked to Jamora.

"Well, there you go." Arthur said, Jamora blushed and glared at him slightly.

"I take offense to that. Just because I'm gay doesn't mean he's my type."

"Well is he?" Arthur asked, Jamora hesitated before answering.

"… It doesn't matter! Assuming things like that is wrong."

"If you say so. I just wanted to make sure." Arthur said, Jamora just shook his head at him.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Faster!" Toni yelled at Violet. She had Violet set up with a training dummy, and was making her strike it faster and faster to keep her speed up. "You need to be able to strike two times every second!"

"That's fucking impossible!" Violet yelled, Toni glared at her.

"No it's not, you're just lazy!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you fucking are, now shut up and hit it faster!" Toni yelled, Violet let out a disgruntled moan. "What an attractive noise for a young girl to make."

"Fuck you mom!" Violet yelled, Toni just shook her head. The conversation with Kelsi hadn't ended well, but so long as Toni promised that no physical harm would befall Violet, Toni could continue. That severely limited how much she could train Violet directly, but still.

"It's not hard!" Toni yelled, Violet got fed up and swung with all of her might, the training dummy shattered. Toni smiled as Violet glared at her. "That's coming out of your college fund."

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" Violet yelled, Toni smirked and walked towards her daughter. She placed her hand on Violet's shoulder, and smiled.

"I am actually. You're doing well Violet, but you do need to be better. If I wasn't pushed as hard as I was I doubt we would be here now. I'm just trying to help you." Toni said, Violet let out a sigh.

"I know mom." Violet breathed out, Toni nodded, and pat her daughter's cheek lovingly, before smiling.

"I'm gonna go get the other training dummy. Wait here kid." Toni said before she turned and walked into the house through the sliding glass door. Violet smiled. She was about to relax when a rock hit her in the back, she turned and saw a man with a smirk on his face.

He was tossing a rock up and down, while smirking at Violet. He had shaggy dark brown hair with some stubble, and bright green eyes, pale complexion and a muscular and lean build. Taller than the average male, he had a slightly familiar look to him, but Violet couldn't place where she recognized him.

"Who the fuck are you?" Violet demanded, he stopped tossing the rock, and just held it in his hands. His eyes lazily looking over her.

"You have your mothers mouth." He said gruffly. Violet's face contorted in confusion.

"My mother never curses." Violet said, he sighed, and rolled his eyes.

"Of course. Your mom then. She's always had a mouth on her. Never stopped using it on me." He said, Violet just stared at him, her face twisting in confusion as she tried to push the image out of her head, he let out a sigh. "You have a dirty mind. Just like a Hart."

"What do you know about us?" Violet demanded, he chuckled.

"More than you Little Hart." He said, as Toni walked back outside, carrying a Training Dummy, which she dropped before she stormed between Violet and the man, pushing Violet behind her.

"What are you doing here?"

"No hello?" The man asked, Toni just glared at him.

"Violet. Go inside. Now." Toni ordered.

"But… Mom." Violet tried to plead only for Toni to look back at her, with a serious glare.

"Inside. Now." Toni growled out, Violet flinched at her tone but listened to her. She dismissed Oathkeeper, and walked inside, and closed the sliding door, watching from inside the house.

"She's a cute girl. You sure she's yours?" The man asked, Toni glared at him, growling, quite literally.

"Fuck you. Why are you here?" Toni asked, he smirked at her, before he threw the rock at her, she punched it midair, turning it to dust. "Fuck was the for?"

"Testing your reaction time, Ton-Ton." He said, before he rushed at her, normal people couldn't track his movement, but Toni saw him the whole way, aiming a punch to his gut. He smirked, and spun on his heel, grabbing her wrist in the process, holding it above her head.

"Let me go!" Toni yelled, he smirked, closing his eyes, and looking away from her. She grimaced as she smelt the heavy scent of alcohol on him.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Gimmie, gimmie never gets." He told her, she growled and swung her foot at his head after she leaped into the air. He kept his grip on her wrist firm as he ducked down, avoiding her foot with ease. He used his other hand to grab her ankle.

"Fuck you!"

"You really are slacking in your training. Pathetic." He grumbled out, as he started spinning in a circle, preparing to throw her. Which he did moments later, sending her flying towards a wall of the house. Toni got her bearings, and turned around, planting her feet against the wall of the house before she pushed off, flying at the man.

He let out a bored sigh. Moving out of the way just as she neared his position, he brought his knee up, and hit her directly in the gut, she coughed as he grabbed her by the hair and threw her down on the ground. He let out a long yawn afterwards.

"You know, you really are slacking off. I expected better from you sis." He told her, she glared up at him as she got up, holding her stomach. "I trained you better than that."

"I've been busy having a life, and fuck you." Toni said, he smirked at her, and pulled a flask from his back pocket, taking a swig out of it before placing it back in his pocket.

"You're daughter is doing good. Don't be so hard on the Little Hart." He changed the subject. Toni glared at him, Violet opened the door a little bit.

"Mom? What's going on? Who is he?"

"Come out here Violet." Toni ordered, Violet nodded, and closed the door behind her, she walked up to her mom, and uncle. "This fucktard is your uncle. Tyler." Toni said, Tyler smirked at her. Violet just looked him up and down. He was wearing a black v neck shirt, and jeans, with a dark red bandana wrapped around his ankle. He also wore a belt with six Key-Chains hanging from it.

"You're my uncle?" Violet asked, he nodded. She smiled at him brightly, and hugged him quickly, he smirked and pat her on the head several times. "You're so cool! You totally kicked my moms ass! You're my hero! She's been riding my ass all day, but you totally showed her, her place!" Violet gushed, Toni glared at her daughter.

"Yeah. She's always been a few steps behind in terms of skill." Tyler said, holding out his arm, Violet latched onto it, and hung from it with a big smile on her face. He smirked. "What a little monkey, no way you're Toni's daughter, too cute." Tyler said, Violet smiled, while Toni crossed her arms.

"Fuck you, and Violet get off and continue your training." Toni ordered, Tyler smirked.

"Better get off Little Hart. Listen to your mom kiddo." Tyler said, grabbing Violet by the back of her neck, and lifting her off his arm. He placed her on the ground, she sighed, as she moved over to the training dummy, pulling out her Key-Chain and summoning Oathkeeper. Tyler smirked.

"Do you ever not have a smirk on your face?" Toni asked, he shrugged.

"Maybe. I see she's putting my gift to good use. I am hurt that you never told her about me though." He said, his tone having a slight mocking tone in it.

"Never saw it as important. Seeing as how you were never around. Speaking of which, why are you here now?" Toni asked, Tyler placed his hands over his heart, mocking her.

"I'm hurt. Not even happy, just curious. I'm tired, and in the neighborhood, I also wanted to meet my niece." Tyler said, looking over at Violet. "Forms all wrong for your body type Violet!" Tyler yelled, causing Violet to look back at him. "You should keep your blade in one hand, instead of using both. Have a straighter posture. You're small and flexible enough to move out of the way, so no need to go all power stance to take the unnecessary hits." Tyler advised her, she furrowed her brows, looking to her mom.

"I was training her based on my standards."

"Well they're wrong. She's not like you or me. She's lithe, agile, but she can pack a punch, based on how she shattered that dummy, with a Keyblade that doesn't boost her strength all that much. She's the perfect jack of all trades." Tyler said, Toni glared at him.

"Don't tell me how to train my kid." Toni growled at him, he gave her a lazy look and burped in response. She just shook her head, while he smirked as he took the flask out of his pocket, and took a swig.

"I know better than you sis. I mean, you're obviously not training her right. Does she even know how to use Keyblade Transformation?" He asked, Toni shook her head.

"Fuck no. I don't know how that shit works." Toni told him, in an annoyed tone. Tyler let out a sigh, as he walked towards Violet. She looked at him curiously as he pulled a Key-Chain from his belt. He used it to summon the Unbound Keyblade, Violet was in awe, he smiled at her.

"That things looks… Wow…" She muttered, running her fingers along it. He smiled at her. "How did you get this?"

"I'm a collector of these things. With a job like mine. You get around." He told her, motioning to the other Key-Chains on his belt. He had the Winner's Proof Key-Chain, the Darkgnaw Key-Chain, the Royal Radiance Key-Chain, the Brightcrest Key-Chain, and the End of Pain Key-Chain.

"Can I have one?"

"I already gave you one Violet. Oathkeeper. It was my gift to you, but maybe when I think you're ready." He said, she smiled at him, and hugged him once again, he smiled, and pat her head.

"I always wondered where I got it."

"Yup. That was me, but you're still an amateur Little Hart. Do you know any Keyblade transformations?" Tyler asked, Violet's eyes widened.

"Keyblade transformations!?" Violet asked excited, he smiled at her and tightened his grip on Unbound, before running his hand along it in a similar way to Violet, before it lit up, and transformed. Violet looked in awe as the Keyblade now appeared to be split in two. The top Heart node was now in Tyler's left hand, taking the form of a large round shield, while the blade sharpened to a point at the end.

"This is one I've developed. I can teach it to you, but you need to take your training with absolute sincerity. I am worse than your mom, but you'll be better if you let me help you." He said, she smiled and hugged him again.

"Of course you can train me Uncle Tyler!" Violet exclaimed, Toni sighed.

This was for the best, she couldn't do training her way, so might as well let Tyler do his thing for now. She didn't know how long her big brother panned on being around, but while he was here, she would take advantage of it, she hadn't seen him in so long, plus she had to get her revenge on him for beating her earlier.

 _ **-Aftermath-1 Week Earlier-**_

" _You wanted to see me babe?" Violet asked as she stood on the porch of Emma's parents house, Emma nodded, and closed the door behind her, stepping onto the porch. Violet smiled and brought her arms around her girlfriend, kissing her quickly._

" _That's not necessary Violet." Emma said, averting her eyes to avoid Violet's own. Violet got confused._

" _I was just kissing you, what I cant kiss my own girlfriend?" Violet asked, Emma sighed, and grabbed Violet's arms around her, pulling them away, letting her hands drift down to Violet's as she pulled the blonde with her over to a swinging porch chair._

" _Violet… We need to talk." Emma said, her tone made Violet worried as she looked out from the covered porch, it was starting to rain._

" _About… What? Why you had something so important we couldn't talk about it over the phone, I had to come here." Violet said, Emma nodded, as tears formed in her eyes._

" _I just… I cant do it anymore Violet… don't get me wrong, it's nothing you did, I just… I'm not… Fuck this is hard…" Emma stopped to take a breath, Violet just gave her a look. In her head she saw what was coming, but that didn't mean her heart was prepared for it._

" _Just… Say we'll be okay… That's what you're trying to say right? Please be what you're trying to say." Violet muttered, tears forming in her own eyes. Emma shook her head, and let go of Violet's hands, standing up, and turning away from her._

" _I cant handle our relationship anymore. My parents… They already hate me because I use the Darkness, and now they're accusing me of corrupting you… Maybe… Maybe they're right."_

" _But… They're not!" Violet pleaded, Emma closed her eyes, and wrapped her arms around herself, as a tear slowly slid down her cheek._

" _I love you Violet, and this last year… This last year has been great but… I cant even begin to think of how I would act if we ended up resenting each other."_

" _So… What? You're calling it quits because you're scared?" Violet asked, glaring up at her, Emma let out a sigh, and turned around, glaring at Violet with tear filled eyes as the blonde stood up._

" _Violet, listen-"_

" _No, you listen! I don't care if you're scared Emma! I love you, I have for so long, and you want to throw all that away just in case we end up having a bad breakup? You're pathetic!" Violet yelled, Emma glared at her._

" _I'm pathetic? Fuck you Violet. Guess she was right, you'd never understand." Emma muttered, Violet got a curious look, and looked around, seeing someone watching through the window, with black hair, and grey eyes._

" _Who. The fuck. Is She?" Violet asked in a dangerously low tone. Emma glared at Violet._

" _What? You think I could come to you with this? You don't go to Apex, you're not apart of my faction, why would you know who my best friend is?"_

" _I'm you're best friend." Violet said firmly, Emma shook her head._

" _You're my girlfriend."_

" _Not anymore." Violet snapped. Emma looked at her, shocked._

" _Maybe that's for the best if we're gonna fight like this!" Emma yelled, Violet got in her face._

" _Maybe it is. You know I thought we had something good, but no. You couldn't just roll with it, you had to question it… I thought I loved you." The rage in Violet's voice tapering off at the end, Emma frowned, and brought her hands up to cup Violet's cheeks._

" _Violet, could you ever promise me that we'd be together forever, with no problems? That we'd get married, raise some kids, all that? If you do… I can forget everything. Just promise me." Emma said, Violet looked into her eyes for a moment, letting out a sigh._

" _I… I cant. I have to be a hero for my parents, moving world to world… Helping people. I cant be tied down like that." Violet said, Emma smiled sadly._

" _Then, I guess this is the end. I'm sorry for everything, but I think it's best if you left." Emma said, Violet nodded and started walking out towards the rain, she turned around just before she left._

" _Could I have one more kiss?" Violet asked, in a shaky voice, Emma nodded, with a smile. Violet walked up to Emma and kissed her, before turning back around._

" _See you around Hart." Emma said, from this point on she would put on a brave face, she would face the world. Was she angry, and bitter that things didn't work out? Sure she was, but today she would allow herself to remember what they were to each other, instead of how things were now._

" _Hopefully we don't…" Violet said sadly. She couldn't take the thought of seeing Emma and not being with her anymore. Or even being best friends, she wasn't sure she could go back to the way things were, or even if she wanted to really. So she would have to ignore Emma… Or get her back._

 _ **-Aftermath-Present Day-**_

"You got that look again. Come on, I have to show around some stupid kid in a few minutes, tell me what's happening." Victoria said, Emma sighed, and leaned back against the wall. They were in the Children of Darkness hall currently.

"It's nothing really." Emma lied, Victoria let out a annoyed sigh.

"It's about that girl you were with isn't it?" Victoria asked, Emma huffed.

"Yeah. Just some bad memories is all. Thinking about what happened to us… All those years… Thrown down the drain, because what, she felt something for me?" Emma asked, Victoria rolled her eyes.

"I know it isn't what you want to hear, but you should talk to her. She obviously means more to you than anything." Victoria said, Emma looked at her.

"I don't know. I totally blew it last time we talked. She wanted to get back together, and I screamed at her. Called her immature, what kind of person would I be if I went back on my word now?"

"A human with emotions that change. You sometimes push away those you love. Isn't that what made you break up in the first place? Well, why you brought it up."

"Yeah… I just don't know. I'll have to think it over." Emma said, Victoria sighed, placing her hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I cant stand to see you like this Emma. I want you to talk to her so you can cheer up. I'm going to set up a party for the end of the week. I expect you and your date to be there, and you better have a date." Victoria said, Emma sighed, and smiled at her, hugging Victoria.

"You really are a friend. I'll try to talk to her, but she's stubborn, and if she doesn't want to talk to me, then I'll be showing up alone."

" So long as you show up and cut loose. I want the old Emma back." Victoria said, Emma smiled. She wanted to be herself again too, and with that came her old best friend, and ex girlfriend. Hopefully Violet would accept peace talks, and they could be like they were before their relationship, or even get back to their relationship. Emma wasn't sure exactly which one she wanted, but she wanted Violet back.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **There it was. Hope you enjoyed it. Tell me your thoughts on the chapter, even send in suggestions for things. Like, Keyblade transformations, plot points, all that. I'd love to hear them all. Or just to chat even. Anyway, Follow, Favorite, Review, send in a characted if you havent, using the Form on my profile. Until next time!**_


	6. Chapter 6: Day of Light Pt-1

_**Yo! Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I was taking a Holiday break. This chapter was really fun to write, I introduce two new characters, and Violet finally goes back to school today! Um, I dont know what else to say but... Fuck Square Enix. You know with the whole no new Kingdom Hearts game in 2015 for anyone that's not Japanese. Also, fuck what everyone is saying about Witcher 3 winning Game of the Year, in my opinion it was a terrible game. Life is Strange is my Game of the Year for 2015. Also #FuckKonami.**_

 _ **But guys dont forget to follow, favorite, review, or send in an Oc if you want. Form is on my profile, so yeah, enjoy reading people!**_

* * *

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

Violet let out a big yawn as she walked into the kitchen, wearing a t shirt, and panties, Toni just glanced at her briefly, rolling her eyes.

"Violet, pants now." Toni ordered, Violet just rubbed her eyes and lazily looked at her mom.

"Wha?" Violet asked, Toni glared at her.

"Your uncle's staying here for a while, so don't be parading around in your underwear." Toni said, Violet nodded dumbly, walking back to her room to get dressed. She closed her door behind her, and looked in her mirror, with a sad chuckle.

"You look like hell girl…" Violet murmured in a sad voice. Her phone vibrated from her bed, she glared over at it, seeing Emma's name on the screen, along with a stupid picture of the two of them together.

The calls had started coming last night, and since then Violet had been getting progressively more depressed. Violet hadn't bothered to answer at all, she was angry, and rightfully so, given how their last conversation went.

 _ **-Aftermath-Five Days Ago-**_

"What did you want to talk about Violet?" Emma asked in a slightly impatient tone. Violet looked like she'd been crying, and averted her eyes so she didn't have to look at Emma. Instead focusing on watching her own hands wringing together out of stress.

"I… I wanted to know if you wanted to…" Violet sniffled, and shut her eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling, well, more of them from falling. "To get back together with me?" Violet asked in a desperate tone, Emma glared at her.

"Violet, what are you talking about, you broke up with me." Emma said, Violet stopped for a brief second, shaking her head as her anger spiked. Nearly mirroring the loud crash of thunder that sounded shortly after.

"No I didn't!" Violet yelled, surprising Emma, who just gave her a look.

"What are you talking about? You told me we were broken up!"

"That was only after you got scared, and brought it up in the first place!" Violet yelled back at her. Emma stepped back up the porch steps, away from Violet.

"Violet, just leave. You're an immature little bitch who thinks she can just play with people's emotions. I wanted to part on good terms, but you've made that impossible. Just leave already Violet, we're done. I think you said it last time, it would be better if we never saw each other again." Violet balled up her fist and shook her head angrily.

"You're just a fucking coward!" Violet yelled in frustration, before she stormed off, just as rain started to fall. She had stormed past several houses in a fog before she just calmed down slightly.

"Violet!" A voice called out, she turned her head to see Zen, her first, and only boyfriend. He had medium length black hair, with bright blue eyes. Pale skin, he was skinny, and lanky.

"What?" She growled out in a similar way to the way her mom did. Zen got a worried look on his face, and walked up to her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Something's wrong Violet, tell me…" Zen said softly, in a caring voice, Violet just looked at him, her lip quivering as he led her over to his house. He sat them both down on the swinging porch chair. Violet just looked down at her hands, and Zen smiled looking out at the rain.

"She wont take me back…" Violet murmured, Zen frowned, and rubbed her shoulder, she let out a sigh, and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Violet. But at least you've got this nice rain outside!" Zen said, trying to make Violet look on the bright side of things. She let out a smile. When they used to go out they would sit right here, just like this and watch when it rained.

"We used to be so good together…"

"Yeah, I'm sure you guys can get back to where you were." Zen said, she shut her eyes.

"I was talking about us Zen…" Violet trailed off, Zen smiled at her.

"Yeah, we were. But, that's in the past, we cant go back to that again Violet. But, you'll always be in my heart." Zen told her, Violet looked up at him.

"Why cant we?" Violet asked, Zen smiled at her, and brushed some hair behind her ear.

"Because Violet, we both need more experience in relationships before we're mature enough to handle it. We already rushed it once, and that was what caused our relationship to end. Remember, we both agreed it would be for the best if we ended things."

"I know Zen… I love you, you know that right? Unconditionally." Violet said, Zen smiled and nodded, kissing her forehead, she smiled happily. Everything would be okay for her, eventually.

 _ **-Aftermath-Present Day-**_

"Violet, are you paying attention?" Toni asked, Violet turned and looked at her mom. They were on their way to Apex High currently.

"No…" Violet trailed off, Toni glared at her.

"I was telling you to be careful today, no fights unless you really cant avoid it." Toni ordered, Violet nodded as they pulled up to the school. Violet kissed her mom's cheek before getting out of the car.

"I love you mom."

"Love you too Kid, have a good day today." Toni said happily, Violet smiled and closed the car door, turning around, and walking towards the large school building.

"Violet!" Jesse called, Violet turned to him, and walked over, he smiled, putting his book away. "Are you okay?" Jesse asked, Violet nodded.

"I'm fine. I spent the entire day yesterday training, but my Uncle used like, this healing spell on me, so I'm feeling fine." Violet told him, Jesse smiled.

"That's good. Things were relatively boring here yesterday. We got a couple new students, and I had a fight with Damon." Jesse told her, she looked at him surprised.

"Really? Why, I don't want you two fighting." Violet told him, he smiled at her.

"It was just a sparring match. I won." Jesse told her, Violet nodded.

"How?" Violet asked, Jesse smiled, and held out his hand, conjuring an ice spike in his hand.

"Magic." He told her, she smiled. He dissolved the spike, ands cleared his throat. "I'm actually glad I caught you, I was waiting after all."

"Why were you waiting on me Jesse?" Violet asked, Jesse smiled at her.

"You're with me today Violet. The whole day. I've got to show you around The New Guardians of Light. Since we didn't get to do this at all yet, we have a lot of ground to cover."

"Damn. I forgot that was today… Can I just get my head slammed against a wall already so I don't have to…" Violet said, Jesse frowned.

"I said I was sorry…" Jesse said guiltily, Violet shook her head.

"I don't blame you Jesse, don't sweat it, okay?" Violet asked, Jesse let out a sigh. Violet frowned, and moved over to him as her phone rang, she shook her head, and threw her arm around his shoulder.

"You're phone is ringing." Jesse said, Violet nodded simply. "Are you going to answer it?"

"Of course not, it's my ex. The bad one at least." Violet said, Jesse gave her a look.

"You said both ended badly."

"Well, any relationship that ends is bad in my opinion. I guess I did kinda lie, I just didn't know you too well, wasn't sure if I could trust you. Only one really ended badly." Violet told him, he nodded, and looked down.

"Your face is really close to mine, and we're pressed together."

"Yeah. If I had bigger boobs, would that make things more awkward?" Violet asked, Jesse looked down, causing her to smirk at him. "I am mad, like… Both my parents have bigger boobs."

"Well, they are older…"

"They're at least C's! I have these stupid A's, almost B's!"

"We're seriously having this conversation right now?" Jesse asked, Violet smiled.

"My mom never lets me live it down! Like, just because they aren't as big doesn't mean they aren't the same. Come on, feel em!" Violet exclaimed, Jesse didn't move an inch, just stared at her with a bright blush coming to his cheeks.

"Um…"

"Do it, feel them! I could use a pick me up actually, my nips are so sensitive, just play with them a little bit, please." Jesse just stared at her.

"You're just doing this to make me uncomfortable aren't you?" Jesse asked, Violet nodded, Jesse shook his head.

"Sorry, you're just too fun to mess with." Violet told him, he let out a sigh, and pushed his glasses up to rub the bridge of his nose. "You could play with my nips though, I wouldn't mind."

"Violet…" Jesse said, ducking out of Violet's arm that was draped over his shoulders.

"What? I was just saying!" Violet told him, he shook his head.

"When we're meeting people today, I would ask that you please refrain from the profanities, and anything like what you just did. Some of these people are really important, and a majority of them don't take kindly to… Your kind of behavior." Jesse told her, Violet glared at him, only slightly annoyed.

"I'm not going to censor myself. Besides, I don't have a filter for my thoughts anyway. Couldn't do it if I tried." She told him, he let out a sigh, this was obviously not going to work, today would be hell.

"Just please try." He pleaded, Violet let out a sigh, and held up he hand.

"I swear to at least try." She replied, he smiled, and turned around. Violet smiled, and laced her fingers with his as she grabbed his hand, causing him to stop and give her a look. "What?" She asked oblivious.

"Why are you holding my hand?" Jesse asked, Violet gave him a cheeky smile.

"Because I wanted to." She told him in a completely fake innocent tone. He just shook his head, she obviously wasn't going to stop, so he had better just learn to deal with it. He began to lead her to the hall where the New Guardians of Light's classes were.

"Okay, so contrary to popular belief the people who run the New Guardians of Light at this time are not Sora, or his group. No one really knows where they are, common speculation is that they are on an adventure." Jesse told Violet, who just nodded as she listened to him.

"Who's leading the group though?"

"No one knows. Most people get trained at Yen Sid's tower, but he's not the leader. It's someone else. All we really know is that they live in Radiant Garden." Jesse told her, Violet nodded, as Jesse opened the door to the bright hallway that the New Guardians of Light studied at.

"Would you shut up and take this serious, it's starting to get on my nerves." They heard a feminine voice say, in an even tone, with no emotion behind it except for the very, very slight hint of annoyance, almost as soon as they entered the hall.

"But you're so mean, and expect me to know all this complicated stuff!" They heard Ruby exclaim. Jesse and Violet looked at each other and followed the source of the commotion.

"If you would actually pay attention, and weren't such an idiot it wouldn't be so complicated." They arrived to see who was behind this voice. Jesse recognized her, but Violet had no idea. This was exactly who he was warning her about.

Her name was Kya, it meant diamond in the sky. As fas as Jesse or anyone else knew, that was all she went by. She had white hair that went to her mid back, and was curled. Her eyes were green on the right side, and blue on the left. She had pale skin, with one beauty mark under her left eye. Her body was trained, but still have obvious curves.

She wore a white bando top with gold lining at the top and bottom of the shirt. She is also wearing a pair of white spandex jeans with the Kingdom Hearts symbol trailed up the side of the right leg in black. She's wearing a pair of knee high black boots with gold soles, and a pair of bell sleeves that are completely separate from her top, with a pair of bandage fingerless gloves on her hands.

"See, like this bitch! She has tits!" Violet exclaimed, and Jesse immediately face palmed. "Hell, even Ruby had bigger tits than me, and shes fucking younger than I am!" VIolet exclaimed, Jesse just shook his head and quietly muttered to himself.

"Why, why did she have to say it?" Jesse asked to any power that would hear him, he wasn't heard by anyone however. Kya turned to Violet, with a glare.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Violet asked, and before Kya could answer, Violet poked Jesse in the side causing him to look at her. "Jesse, who's this bitch who's giving me a look like I'm an idiot?" Violet asked.

"That's Kya, Violet. You remember how I told you that important people were here, and wouldn't take kindly to your behavior. She's one of them." Jesse said, Violet just made a noise of understanding, and smiled brightly at Kya.

"Nice to meet you!" Violet said, letting go of Jesse's hand to offer it to Kya, who stiffly shook it, her eyes never leaving Violet's. Violet laughed, a little creeped out, between Kya, and Ruby both staring at her, she was starting to get uncomfortable. "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Jesse I'm uncomfortable can we please leave?" Violet exclaimed awkwardly.

"Would love to…" He muttered, as he tried to lead them away.

"Wait." Kya ordered, causing the two to turn back around. Her eyes were still fixed on Violet's.

"You know your heterochromatic eyes are kind of cool." Violet blurted out, before blushing, Jesse just looked at her, surprised she even knew the word, and used it correctly.

"How did you..?" Jesse trailed off, Violet just looked at him.

"My mother taught me a lot, just in case I needed to know it. We always watch those game shows where people have to answer questions, and she would teach me about the answers, and related things. It's kind of our thing when she get's home." Violet told him happily, as the memories filled her mind.

"Hate to interrupt. But I had something to say." Kya said, earning Violet's easily bought attention. "I would like a sparring match with you, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Okay." Violet agreed without hesitation. She knew her mom said to not fight, unless she had to, but Violet wanted to fight this girl, something about her… Spoke to Violet. Jesse just gave her a look.

"Are you sure about this? I don't want you getting hurt a second time on my watch." Jesse said, Violet nodded.

"I wont get hurt. Plus, you know like, use magic if it looks like I'm about to lose." Violet told him, he just let out a sigh. Kya nodded, letting the tiniest curve of her lips show she was, kind of smiling.

"Let us depart then." Kya said, heading for the courtyard, the others followed behind her. Ruby just kept staring at Violet, and Violet just kept blinking, and being uncomfortable with the whole thing. Seriously, what was the girls deal, she thought.

Once they were in the courtyard, they moved to the section of grass where the New Guardians of Light students were usually located. No one was in the immediate vicinity, so they decided that this would be where they would spar.

"Ground rules. No magic, only weapons. If you give up the match ends, and we will spar for ten minutes. Sound fair?" Kya asked, Violet nodded, and grabbed onto her Key-Chain for Oathkeeper, summoning the Keyblade. Kya rolled her eyes. Great, another idiot with a Keyblade, she thought.

"Let's go Violet!" Ruby yelled, Violet just looked at her for a moment, before shaking her head, she had to focus. Like her Uncle taught her. Kya pulled the Rainfell Key-Chain from her belt, and summoned it.

They nodded at each other, and the match began. Violet ran forward, her Keyblade in her left hand as she approached Kya, who held her Keyblade in a stance similar to the Guardian of Light, Aqua. Violet jumped into the air and swung her Keyblade down, Kya raised her own to block it effortlessly.

Kya pushed Violet away from her, the blonde landed nimbly on her feet, with a smile, Kya just glared at her, this was no game. Kya ran forwards, Violet swung at her, but Kya jumped over her Keyblade and stuck her free hand out, using it to spring herself forward, behind Violet. Kya landed on her feet and in one fluid motion turned around, and swung her Keyblade, Violet blocked it with her own, and smirked.

"This is fun!" Violet exclaimed, after dealing with her Uncle, and Mom, this was remarkably easier. At least this girl couldn't hit her like a truck with little to no amount of force. Kya just glared at her, how could this girl be calling this fun? This was serious, it was a fight! Kya pushed Violet away, causing Violet to stumble back a bit, as Kya stuck a few more times, and Violet blocked them all effortlessly, but chose to dodge the last one.

Kya glared at her, and moved even faster, Violet smiled, things were starting to get exciting. Every one of Kya's swings Violet dodged effortlessly, back flipping, ducking, and sometimes just moving slightly out of the way, Kya was in awe that this girl could make her look so weak. It was like Violet wasn't even trying.

"You're too slow!" Violet mocked, once Kya stopped her assault to take a quick breath, causing Kya to merely huff, and look at her. Violet showed almost no signs of fatigue, she hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Granted, neither had Kya, who was holding back herself, but still, it was annoying.

"Is it my turn yet?" Violet asked as she looked at her nails, noting she should paint them soon, but wondering which color to go with. Kya glared at her and nodded. Violet smiled, and took a quick breath. Before she lashed out at incredible speeds, Kya saw this and prepared to block, and dodge. It seemed as soon as Violet's Keyblade hit Kya's, Violet's would already be in another place, preparing to strike.

Kya was not expecting someone so idiotic to be so fast, and skilled with a Keyblade, but that didn't mean she couldn't handle it. She was trained for years to be the best, this was nothing to her really, just unexpected. Maybe she would have a challenge at this school after all, though the fact that it came in such an idiotic package wouldn't be pleasant.

As Violet continued her assault of striking two times every second, something she had recently gotten fast enough to do, thanks to her Uncles training, she was itching to use her Keyblade transformation, but was wondering if it counted as magic. She stopped for a second, and held up her hand, Kya just gave her a look. What was Violet doing, she couldn't just stop the fight. But Kya respected Violet enough as a competent fighter to not attack and wait.

"Are Keyblade transformations magic?" Violet asked, Kya gave her a look. Sure a lot of people had Keyblade's now, but most didn't even know about Keyblade transformation outside of those trained at Yen Sid's tower.

"Well, technically speaking yes. Ignoring the fact that you know what they are, we should get back to the fight." Kya said. Violet nodded, placing a hand on her hip.

"Okay. Was I going too fast though? Like, you blocked it all, but I just wanted to make sure, I don't want to hurt anyone." Violet said, Kya hummed.

"You were fine, keep it up by all means, I was holding back anyways." Kya said, Violet got a hurt look.

"Don't do that! Fight me with all you got! That's the best I can do, I just learned it yesterday." Violet said, Kya just shrugged. If Violet wanted to fight her best, she could.

"Charming." Kya muttered, getting back into a fighting stance, Violet smiled, and did the same. Kya took a quick breath and rushed at Violet, Violet almost couldn't track her, before she felt a Keyblade slam into her side, knocking the wind out of her. Violet coughed as Kya's knee connected with her chin, knocking her up into the air. Kya jumped up and used her Keyblade to hit Violet in the back, sending her crashing to the ground, Kya landed on her feet.

"I'd say that, that ends the match!" Jesse exclaimed, before running up to Violet, he helped her up, and she smiled, after wincing a bit. "Jesus, are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" Violet lied through her teeth. Her head felt like she hit a brick wall again, her entire middle ached from all sides. She tried to move her Keyblade and a sharp pain went through her arm, causing her to scream.

"What? What is it?" Jesse asked, Violet pouted and let go of Oathkeeper, shoving her hand in Jesse's face.

"I sprained my wrist, can you kiss it and make it better?" Violet asked, Jesse rolled his eyes, and gently grabbed her hand, using healing magic on it, as he kissed the top of her hand, with a bright blush, Violet just smiled at him as her hand felt better.

"There happy now?" Jesse asked, blushing and turning away from her. Violet smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek, noting how her lipstick left a mark, but saying nothing about it to him.

"Very happy Jesse." Violet told him, standing up. Jesse let out a sigh, Kya just hummed and picked up Oathkeeper, she handed it to Violet, who took it, and dismissed the Keyblade, as Kya did the same to Rainfell.

"Good enough match, but your attitude leave a lot to be desired." Kya said, Violet shrugged.

"I could say the same to you, Ice-Queen." Violet replied, Kya just gave her a look.

"I'm not an Ice-Queen."

"Fine, Bitch, whatever." Violet said, with a wave of her hand dismissively, she was done with this conversation, Kya just shook her head.

"Ruby, come on. We have to finish your tour if you're seriously considering joining the New Guardians of Light. I don't have time for stupidity."

"Okay, Bitch." Ruby said, proudly, looking over to Violet for approval, but the blonde was too busy talking to Jesse to notice. Ruby just let out a sigh, and followed Kya back to the hall.

"Do you think I could do it?" Violet asked, Jesse shrugged.

"Ignoring the random nature of how this conversation started, I have no idea. I've never heard you sing before."

"I'm literally a goddess when I sing. I love to sing so much. I could do that on the side when I'm traveling world to world, saving people." Violet said, Jesse shrugged.

"Sounds good to me, need a hand in traveling?" Jesse asked, Violet smiled.

"I mean, I already got two to get myself off with, so two more couldn't hurt I guess." Violet said, Jesse just let out a sigh, and she smiled at him. "We should get back to the tour though, right?" Violet asked, Jesse smiled and nodded, leading her back to the New Guardians of Light hall, Violet once again entwining her fingers with his own, smiling as she looked at the lipstick still on his cheek.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

* * *

 _ **Oc introduced in this chapter: Kya- FinalFantasyCrazedGirl01**_

* * *

 _ **So, there it was people! Also we may be seeing a crossover between Life is Strange and Aftermath in the future. It's not outside the realm of possibilities, since it was publushed by Square Enix. So, if Violet visits that world in the future, dont be surprised. In the second Arc of this story, we will see a lot more worlds, and that may be one of them. I dont know, I havent fully decided on the world list yet, and we still have plenty of time and Ocs to introduce. So be sure to favorite, follow, leave a review, and submit an Oc if you havent yet.**_


	7. Chapter 7: Day of Light Pt-2

_**Okay guys. Real talk for a second here, before we uh... Get into the fun of the chapter, I need to say a few things to those of you who bother to read these things. Thank you, for one. I mean, genuinely, this is my favorite thing to do, write like this, you know, and I'm really trying hard here to deliver you guys chapters as fast, and as meaty in content as possible. This chapter is longer than average. I know it seems like I get chapters out there pretty fast, and though I do, it can be really, really draining on me.**_

 _ **I know things have been kind of slow, but I'm still setting up this story, and the characters, Violet herself as a main character is harder to write. She's been in the main cast of several stories before, but she's never really had a story about her specifically, so I've been trying to make sure I can go more in depth with her. And if it seems like I'm ignoring your OC, or anything like that, I'm not. I go over the list, and look at them several times a day, but some have their place where I can introduce them perfectly, and scenes for them individually.**_ _ **Given that this story rarely shifts focus from Violet, you have to understand why some arent introduced yet.**_

 _ **Also, some of the things Violet says are lewd, I know, but that's apart of who she is. This story is not family friendly, there will be more than just cursing when we start to get into the thick of things. Horrible things will happen to these characters, I want you all to know that, I'm not one to pull any punches when it comes to story telling. If your character is in a situation where they can be killed, they can be killed, no plot armor, or anything like that. Just because people submit them, doesnt make them less important to me, or too important for that matter, to be killed off.**_

 _ **Okay, now I think we understand each other better. Now that that's out of the way, we can get to the fun. Enjoy! Leave a review, follow this story, favorite this story, submit an OC, through PM, I'm still accepting characters. And if you send in an OC you might as well follow also, becuase if you sent in a character, why not see what happens to them. With that said, Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"So, is everyone apart of the New Guardians of Light cunts?" Violet asked, causing Jesse to choke on the water he was trying to drink for a few moments, before he was able to swallow it, he gave her a look.

"W-What?" He asked, she shrugged. They were eating lunch in the New Guardians of Light side of the cafeteria.

"I don't know, it just seems like people are weird on the Light side. Kya is, well, a Bitch, Ruby stares at me. You're a virgin." Violet counted off on her fingers as she spoke, Jese just stared at her.

"How do you figure?" Jesse asked defensively, Violet shrugged.

"I was guessing. I'm right aren't I?" Violet asked with a jack-o-lantern grin, Jesse shook his head.

"I'm a virgin by choice."

"But is it your choice?" Violet asked, Jesse shook his head at her.

"Does everything have to be about sex with you?"

"When I'm with you, yeah, pretty much." Violet answered him, he shook his head. Tanner and Miranda walked up to the table and sat down. Violet gave them both a look. "You people are here why?" Violet asked.

"To see you silly!" Miranda chirped, Violet scrunched up her nose.

"Your happiness is really creepy." Violet said, Jesse just looked at her, Tanner smirked.

"I know that look. It's the same one I give Miranda when she says something hypocritical." Tanner told Jesse, who nodded.

"What do you do about it?" Jesse asked, hoping to get help, Tanner shook his head.

"Nothing works, she just say something worse." Tanner answered.

"Hey, queer, you talking about me?" Miranda asked, Tanner held up his hand as if to prove his point.

"Yes Miranda. Now please behave."

"I would say suck a dick, but you'd enjoy it." Miranda told him, he just shook his head. Violet just laughed, Jesse shook his head.

"Anyway, Violet, yes we came to see you." Tanner said, Violet gave him a strange look.

"Why?" Violet asked, Tanner smiled at her slightly.

"Because you are very important. The magic in your blood is so potent. In fact, it's said in the Book of Prophecies that someone of highly magical blood will stop the War between Light, Darkness, and Balance." Tanner told her, Violet shook her head.

"No. Don't give me that, I'm not your savior." Violet told him, he let out a sigh.

"Now calm down Violet. I said you were important, and that someone of highly magical blood like yours is said to stop the coming War. You aren't the only person that meets these requirements. In fact, Jesse here, also meets them." Tanner said, causing Jesse to look at him.

"Fuck. Your. Prophecy." Violet said slowly. Tanner glared at her, Jesse just gave her a look.

"Sounds weird." Miranda said, Tanner looked at her, he pulled a calendar, and pen out, and handed them to her.

"Draw stuff Miranda." Tanner ordered, Miranda's face lit up, as she ignored the conversation. Tanner smiled, that was usually how he took care of her, when he didn't want her interrupting the conversation.

"You said you wanted to be a hero, traveling the worlds." Jesse pointed out, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, but I want no part of this prophecy business. I want to travel for my own cause, not one I'm destined to take up just because no one else will." Violet said, Jesse considered her words, and nodded.

"I can see your point." Jesse said, as Miranda showed the calendar to Tanner, and pointed to a picture she drew.

"It's a dick." She told him, Tanner shook his head.

"What is wrong with you?" Tanner asked, Miranda just smiled proudly. Violet just shook her head as her phone rang. Violet pulled it out, just in case it was her mom, but indeed, it was Emma's name, and a picture of the two of them.

"Fucking bitch…" Violet muttered, as she put her phone back in her pocket, looking around the cafeteria, towards the Children of Darkness to see Emma looking at her, with a phone in her hand. Violet just shook her head and turned around, glaring at the table, crossing her arms.

"Are you okay?" Jesse asked, Violet glared at him.

"No! No, I'm not fucking Okay Jesse!" Violet snapped, and Jesse recoiled. Violet was sick of Emma trying to contact her. She just wanted to be left alone at this point. At first it had made her sad, but the more it happened, the more annoying it got, and Violet was done with it.

"Sorry, jeez. Wont ask again." Jesse said, defeated, looking away from her. Violet shook her head, before she bit her lip. She didn't want to yell at Jesse like that, but at the time, he was the safest to bite the head off of.

"I know you're trying to help, but I really don't want to hear it." Violet told him, he nodded. Tanner hummed, and Miranda just smiled smugly.

"That's why I don't believe in relationships. Too complicated, and they just end up making everyone miserable." Miranda said, Tanner shook his head, he and Miranda had gone over this several times, but they never saw eye to eye.

"Not every relationship is like that. Some just turn out bad, and even then you grow from the experience."

"But you grow because of another persons influence, and you should never change for someone else." Miranda told him, he sighed.

"While that is true, sometimes it all turns out for the best, plus being in love is a wonderful thing." Tanner told her, Miranda shook her head.

"Nope, love is dumb, it goes against the nature to fuck as many people as possible and reproduce, to keep the population alive." Miranda argued, Tanner shrugged a bit.

"The population is fine, and how would you know about love if you've never experienced it. Cant knock it until you've tried it." Tanner said, Miranda shook her head.

"Just because you've never tried something doesn't mean I cant point out what's wrong with it. I've never made a movie, but I know what a shit one looks like. I've never acted either, but I know when someone sucks. Like Bruce Willis. Fuck him." Miranda said, Tanner nodded.

"I agree with the last thing you said, but I don't think love is comparable to film." Tanner told her, she shrugged.

"Are you two done with your little relationship talk?" Jesse asked, Tanner and Miranda nodded.

"Yeah, why?" Miranda asked, Jesse just shrugged, and pointed to the empty seat next to him.

"Violet left." Jesse told them. "She ordered me not to follow her, that's the only reason I'm still sitting here." Jesse explained. Tanner and Miranda glared at each other. Miranda started to speak, but Tanner held up his finger to silence her, then pointed it at her.

"No. This is your fault." Tanner told her, she glared at him, and bit his finger, causing him to shriek and yank it away from her, cradling it in his other hand, while glaring at her, while she smiled brightly at him.

 _ **-Aftermath-Several Months Earlier-**_

"Hmm, what to do… What to do…" Emma wondered as she looked at Violet sleeping in her bed. Emma smiled and got on the bed, grabbing her phone. She straddled Violet, and prepared to take a picture.

"Hey, sleepy head." Emma said, poking Violet's cheek with one of her fingers, the blonde brought a hand to her face, and rubbed her eyes before looking up at Emma drearily, Emma snapped the photo with a smile. Violet tried to glare up at her, but ended up yawning, ruining the effect it was supposed to have.

"Hey…" Violet murmured in a sleepy voice. Emma smiled, Violet always liked to stay in bed, but they had things to do today.

"Hey, you should get up. We need to be leaving in about…" Emma stopped, checking the time on her phone. "About five minutes ago." Emma said, Violet nodded, sitting up. Emma was still straddling her hips, so the brunette leaned down to give Violet a kiss, which she gladly accepted, and reciprocated.

"I'm tempted to just stay in bed with you all day." Violet said, Emma gave her a smile.

"I would love that, but this is our big trip." Emma said, Violet nodded, stretching her arms out.

"Yeah. Let's see… We go to… Our spot in the forest, then swing around to the lighthouse, then the beach, then the cave we found, right? Then we spend the night, and fuck each others brains out." Violet said, Emma smirked at her.

"That last part has yet to be confirmed." Emma said, before she gave Violet a quick peck on the lips and got off her. "Come on, you still need a shower." Emma said, Violet nodded, getting out of bed.

"You gonna shower with me?" Violet asked, Emma smirked, and shook her head.

"My parents are downstairs Violet, so no." Emma answered, Violet pouted, but left the room. Emma smiled, and sat down on her bed. She laid down, and saw Violet's phone. She considered going through it, but in the end just ignored it. Emma let out a sigh, and got up, moving to her closet, she threw some clothes on. A light green shirt, and jeans.

She smiled as she looked in the mirror, pulling her hair into a tight pony tail. Emma sat back down on the bed, and pulled out her phone, she waited for several more minutes before Violet came back in a towel.

Shamelessly Violet shed the towel, once the door was closed, and moved to Emma's dresser, getting in the top drawer, she pulled out some panties, and put them on. She had left several here, just in case she stayed over. She also put on a black sports bra, not like she really needed to, it was just apart of her routine at this point. Violet pulled on her black cargo shorts, and a black t-shirt, throwing a white and blue flannel button up over it, leaving the shirt open.

"You know… You should probably wear jeans." Emma said, Violet shrugged as she pulled out a comb, going through her short blonde hair.

"Nope. I need mobility, just in case we have to climb anything." Violet told her, Emma hummed.

"I don't think we'll have to, but do whatever babe."

"I will, don't worry about it Em." Violet said with a smirk, Emma usually hated it when people shortened her name, it was already short enough, but Violet had always gotten a pass. Emma had always been weak when it came to Violet, she had always let her best friend, turned girlfriend lead things. Violet liked to be in charge, it worked out for them.

"Are you ready, I mean, your hair isn't that hard to comb through."

"Hey, I'll be ready when I'm ready." Violet told her, Emma smiled and sat up, grabbing Violet's phone. Emma walked up behind Violet and slipped the phone in her pocket, before snaking her arms around the blonde, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. Violet smiled, as she finished with her hair.

"I take it your ready?" Emma asked, Violet nodded, turning around, and grabbing Emma's hand, leading her out of the room. But not before Violet grabbed her bag, and slung it over her shoulder. Emma grabbed her purse, and Violet rolled her eyes.

"I can never see how you can have that tiny thing. Actual bags are where it's at." Violet said, Emma shook her head, and closed her door, locking it with a key, before they went down the stairs.

"Actual bags are too big. Plus that's your thing."

"Not my fault I like to have room to hold everything, and aren't a prissy little girly bitch." Violet said, when they were in the front room. Emma's father cleared his throat, causing both girls to look at him, Emma slightly hid behind Violet, who noticed, with a slight smirk.

"Violet, would you please not curse in my home?" Mr. Carrington asked, Violet nodded.

"Sorry Mr. Carrington, wont happen again." Violet told him. She was lying, because she cursed so much, that it was bound to happen again. He probably knew that, but he let it go. Violet moved through the living room, and left the house with Emma. Once they were on the porch, she turned to Emma.

"Sorry about that…" Emma muttered, Violet smiled at her, and grabbed her cheeks, making Emma look at her. Violet kissed her passionately for a few seconds before pulling away.

"Don't be, okay? I'll always come to your rescue. You're my Princess." Violet said, Emma smiled, and wrapped her arms around Violet's neck.

"That makes you my knight in shining armor Violet. My Hero…" Emma said, before kissing Violet once again.

 _ **-Aftermath-Present Day-Twilight Town-**_

"Kelsi, I see you're back." Vani noted, Kelsi nodded, and crossed her arms. They were standing at the train station. Vani had seemed to be waiting for the blonde, leaning against the wall.

"I am. I'd love to chat, but I'm here on business." Kelsi said politely, Vani nodded with a smile.

"Of course, here to see the Boss?" Vani asked, as she pushed off the wall. Kelsi nodded. Vani smiled, and waved to Kelsi, signaling that she should follow her, Kelsi obeyed.

"Things seem normal here."

"Of course they do. It's all apart of the illusion." Vani said, as she walked over to a train car. She opened the door, Kelsi entered the car behind her. Vani moved over to a control panel, and pressed a button, making the train begin moving.

"Are things getting dangerous?" Kelsi asked, looking out the window as the train picked up speed.

"Yes. We've had several attacks from both sides, only escalating in scale. Either from bravado, or desperation." Vani replied, Kelsi hummed.

"I knew we made the right choice." Kelsi muttered to herself. Vani glanced back at her.

"It was sad to see you three go, but I understand why you did. Ruby herself left a few months ago." Vani said, Kelsi nodded.

"I saw her at Violet's school, she's grown up a lot." Kelsi said, Vani nodded as they passed out of Twilight Town's border, on some bright blue tracks, through the space between worlds.

"That she has." Vani agreed. From the back Garth grunted as he woke up, he sat up and glared at the two women.

"She's finally here?" Garth asked, Vani nodded. Garth got up, and moved over to Kelsi, he appraised her with an unimpressed look. "Blondie here doesn't look like she could harm a fly." Garth said, Vani shook her head as Kelsi glared at him. Kelsi summoned a sharp knife made of ice, and put it to his throat he just gave her a lazy look.

"Don't call me Blondie." Kelsi growled out, Garth just shrugged, and lazily moved away from her, choosing to sit back down. Kelsi shook her head, she never allowed anyone except for Toni to call her Blondie. Vani smiled, Kelsi may have been the more genteel of the couple, she was the one Vani would never mess with.

 _ **-Aftermath-Virtuoso City, Apex High-**_

Violet stalked through the halls of the New Guardians of Light. It was Lunchtime, so she didn't expect to see many people. She stopped when she saw a classroom, deciding to go inside, because she didn't expect anyone to be in there.

She closed the door behind her and let out a sigh, as she closed her eyes, and fell against it. Some tears came to her eyes, but she quickly shook her head and punched a wall, trying to get the sad feeling away from her. When she opened her eyes again, she discovered she wasn't alone.

Sitting in a desk was a male student. He had steel blue hair, medium length, spiked and layered at the back, with bangs that cover part of the right side of his face. His grey eyes stared at her, in surprise. He had a slight tan tone to his skin, he had a trained body, and looked to be 5"10'.

"Um… Hi…" He said, she smiled at him.

"Um, yeah, hey. Sorry about that. Breakups can be a real bitch. Especially when you were turned down by a bitch." Violet said, he nodded.

"Sounds about right, they say the best way to get over someone is to get under someone else though." He pointed out, Violet gave him a slight smirk.

"Well, 'they' don't know me. What's your name anyway?" Violet asked, walking towards him, he hastily closed his book, making sure she couldn't look inside.

"Seilo Drachma, you?" He asked, Violet smiled and held out her hand, he shook it as she introduced herself.

"Violet Alexandria Hart, what are you reading that you so obviously don't want me to see?" Violet asked, he shrugged.

"It's nothing actually, just some old, pointless history." He told her, she nodded, as her phone rang once again, she shook her head and finally lost her nerve, pulling it out and answering it quickly, without glancing at who was calling.

"Listen you fucking bitch, you call me one more fucking time, and I'll post those nudes of you all over the internet!" Violet yelled into the phone, Seilo just raised an eyebrow before he placed the books he was reading back into his bag. Jesus, this Violet girl was such a… Seilo searched for the exact word to describe her, he finally settled on one. She sure was a firecracker. Calm one second, and when lit, blew the fuck up.

" _Violet Alexandria Hart! Did you just call your mother a bitch?"_ Kelsi's voice sounded from the phone, and Violet stopped breathing, whatever color she had in her pale face drained away.

"Um… Hi Mommy! I didn't know it was you…" Violet told her, her mother hummed over the phone.

" _I'll take your word for it baby. I wanted you to know that after tomorrow I'll be on my way home."_ Kelsi told her daughter, who nodded.

"Awesome! I miss you so much already, it's weird that you're not home…" Violet trailed off, sadness invading her voice.

" _I'm sorry baby, I'll try and get home as soon as I can, okay? I have to go, take care of you mom for me okay?"_ Kelsi asked, Violet smiled.

"I will mommy. I love you." Violet said sweetly, in a voice she reserved for her parents.

" _Love you too Baby."_ Kelsi replied, before hanging up, Violet pulled the phone away from her ear, and pocketed it. She glanced at Seilo who had just watched the entire conversation in silence.

"I swear, I will rip your balls off one at a time, with my bare hands, if you ever, ever breath a word of what you just saw to anyone." Violet threatened him, he just held up his hands.

"At least you'll touch my balls." He said, Violet smiled at him.

"I like you Seilo." Violet told him, Seilo smiled at her. "Come on, I kind of ditched my advisor, and ordered him to not follow me, so he's probably still waiting on me where I left him." Violet told him, Seilo gave her a look as she opened the door of the classroom.

"Why would he be waiting for you still?"

"He's my bitch already, I could probably convince him to let me fuck him." Violet told him, Seilo smiled and shook his head, following her.

"I wouldn't complain if you convinced me of that." Seilo said, Violet nodded.

"I'll keep that in mind if you ever stay over, been a while since I used my strap on." Violet said, causing Seilo to stop in his tracks.

"Wait, what?" He asked, Violet just smirked. She was kidding, she didn't have a strap on, though she had considered asking for one for her birthday, or Christmas. Violet led them to the cafeteria, where Jesse was still sitting at the table, talking with Kya.

"Hey Bitch!" Violet greeted Kya, who just looked up at her calmly. "Jesse, let's go." Violet said, Jesse nodded, looking at Kya.

"See you around Kya." Jesse told her, she nodded, and stood up from the table. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"Why were you talking to her?" Violet asked, Jesse shrugged.

"She's smart, and focused. Which is a shocking contrast to you." Jesse answered, Violet pouted at him, and he actually felt bad for saying that to her. "I'm sorry Violet."

"You're fine, I guess. Though you owe me one for insulting me." Violet told him, he nodded, and looked to Seilo.

"Seilo Drachma. Don't you have someone to advise?" Jesse asked, Seilo shook his head.

"No, I didn't get assigned anyone." He answered, Jesse hummed, and gave him a suspicious look, but left the matter alone.

"Anyway, since lunch is over, there is something we have to do Violet." Jesse said, turning to her, she nodded.

"Which is?"

"Pick your classes just in case you end up joining the New Guardians of Light. So, please, follow me." Jesse said, Violet nodded, and followed him. Seilo was heading there anyway, so he stuck with them.

"Where'd the other two go?" Violet asked, Jesse shrugged.

"I don't know, they just left, shortly after you did." Jesse told her, she shrugged. She didn't care where they went really, they were kind of annoying, though not like she could say much in that regard, people thought she was annoying. Like Bitch, or Kya as everyone else called her.

"Would you be weirded out if I started rubbing my nips right now?" Violet asked out of the blue, causing both Seilo and Jesse to just stare at her, as they stopped moving. "What?" Violet asked.

"Why would you do that anyway?" Jesse asked, Violet nodded, so he didn't know.

"Well, the way it works is, if you rub your nips in every room of a building, you own that building for the next year." Violet explained, Jesse just stared at her in awe.

"I wouldn't mind watching, but… I'm not sure that's how it works." Seilo said, Violet nodded.

"Sure it is. Like every new year, I go to every room in my house and rub my nipples, thus claiming the room as my own." Violet told them. "No one else does this?"

"No. No one does that." Jesse told her, she shrugged.

"I do, so right there your argument fails." Violet told him. "Plus, would you guys not pay so see me come right here, and now? I mean, I'm relatively sexy, am I not?" Violet asked, Seilo nodded without hesitation, whereas Jesse just blushed.

"I don't pay for things like that."

"All the best stuff is behind a pay wall. Like, having a subscription to a porn site is amazing." Violet told him. Jesse just shook his head.

"She always has to bring up sex…" Jesse muttered to himself.

"My parents bought me one for my birthday. You see, my mom didn't like it when she found out I was having sex, even though she lost her virginity at like… fifteen. My mother however, doesn't care, and wants me to be happy, and understands that I'm growing up. They reached a compromise by buying me a porn subscription so I would get to get off without having to creep my mom out."

"Violet, I'm going to ignore all of that, and just focus on getting you where you can pick you classes, is that okay?" Jesse asked, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm gonna hold your hand." Violet told him, lacing her fingers with his. He accepted that, as long as they never revisited that line of thought she was on before.

They arrived in the classroom without any more complications, and the three sat down to set up their classes for the next year. Well, Violet wasn't sure if she wanted to join the New Guardians of Light, they didn't seem a good fit for her personality wise, and it was too limiting to just use the Light. Plus Ruby would not stop staring at her.

"What're you putting down? Let me cheat off of you." Violet whispered, peeking over at Jesse's paper, he just looked at her.

"Violet, this isn't a test, you don't need to cheat. Besides, what I'm putting down can change depending on what classes you take." Jesse told her, she just tilted his head. "Let me explain. Because I'm your advisor, I can automatically default to all your classes, and help you out in there, while taking the advanced version of the course myself. I could also choose not to do that." Jesse explained, Violet nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for the explanation Jesse." Violet said, with a big smile. Jesse nodded at her.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, with Jesse leading Violet around the New Guardians of Light hall, Seilo left after a while, to study some more. Jesse was explaining various things about the faction to Violet. The reason for certain paintings being displayed in the halls. Who some of the teachers were, and explaining to her some of the key events coming up in the year.

Such as, the annual mixer for new students. A dance, where it was mandatory that all new students attend. Violet thought the ideas behind dances were fucking stupid. Plus Ruby would be there… Staring at her again, seriously that girl had a very unsettling fascination with her. This was made more apparent after school ended.

"I hope you enjoyed today." Jesse said, Violet nodded.

"I actually had a blast." Violet told him. They were standing out by the parking lot, waiting for their respective rides to show up. Ruby walked up to them hesitantly.

"H- Hi… Violet…" Ruby stammered, in a shaky voice, Violet looked at her, Ruby was staring at her, again…

"Hey, creepy girl who keeps staring at me." Violet said back, Jesse nodded.

"I'm sorry! You're just… so… pretty…" Ruby said, a bright blush coming to her face, Violet nodded.

"While I'm flattered by your obvious crush, I'm unsettled by your stalkerish nature." Violet told her. Zen walked up to them, from the parking lot.

"Who has a stalkerish nature?" Zen asked, Violet turned to see him, and smiled.

"Hey Zen! Just this creepy Ruby girl." Violet said, pointing a finger at Ruby. Zen looked between them with raised eyebrows.

"Hey! That creepy Ruby girl just happens to be my little sister." Zen said, Violet blinked, as Ruby ran forward, and hugged her big brother.

"Wait… You have a little sister? I thought you had a little brother named L?" Violet asked, Zen nodded.

"Yeah, Ruby Lucy Keire, Lucy being shortened to L. It's my nickname for her." Zen said, Violet nodded.

"Well, she's been staring at me all day." Violet said, crossing her arms, Zen nodded.

"She told me she found someone she had a big crush on. I didn't know she meant you." Zen said, Violet nodded. "She just recently moved here to go to school, so that's why you hadn't met her before. Well, that you remembered. We all used to play together when we were little." Zen said, Violet shrugged.

"I don't remember any of that actually." Violet told him, he hummed. Zen turned to Ruby.

"Well, Rose is cooking dinner, so we should get going. See you around Violet!" Zen said, leading Ruby away, Violet hummed.

"What's your history with him?" Jesse asked, Violet smiled.

"He's the good ex." Violet answered, Jesse hummed, a car pulled up, and Violet recognized her mom inside, Violet clapped her hand on Jesse's back, causing him to stumble forward. "Well, that's my mom! Gotta go, love ya Jesse!" Violet told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before bounding off, leaving her lipstick on his cheek for the second time that day. As soon as Violet got in the car, Toni looked over at her.

"Please tell me he isn't your boyfriend already? He's too scrawny, and skinny." Toni said, Violet rolled her eyes, pulling on her seat belt.

"I'm skinny." Violet said, Toni shrugged as she drove off.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

* * *

 _ **Oc introduced in this chapter: Seilo Drachma- Gambit Hawk**_

* * *

 _ **There we go! Violet is done with another day! I know it seems like each day is just going to be two chapters long, but that's just for this first week of school. It may happen more in the future, but I only have it planned to happen for the next two days. That being the Protectors of Balance day, and the Children of Darkness day. I have a lot of characters for the Protectors of Balance, so we'll be seeing more of them, and introducing quite a few. We'll also be seeing Kelsi's meeting with the Leader of the Protectors of Balance, and be seeing some more instances of Violet and Emma's relationship. And yes, Violet did lie to Jesse several times in their first actual conversation of the story.**_

 _ **Anyway, leave a review, tell me your thoughts about the story, and characters. Maybe some plot lines you want to see in the future. Follow the story, if you enjoy. Or maybe even follow me as an author if you like my writing in general, and want to read some more awesome stories. Give the story a favorite. Send in a character for this story, I'm still accepting them after all. Make sure you do so through PM though. Anyway, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this chapter, and till next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8: A Balanced Day Pt-1

_**Hey! I'm back. Again. So, I'm actually facing a delimma with this. You see, in all my stories I've always had the main couple picked out before the story even started. And with this, and with Violet, her main romantic interest has changed from several people already. Each one would make this a radically different story, and this is just the introduction essentially, so we still have some time before I have to really decide.**_

 _ **That being said, I have made a Poll on my Profile for you guys to vote on who you think it should be. So, go and do that guys! It'll be great!**_

 _ **Anyway be sure to review, follow, favorite submit an Oc, you know all of that good stuff. It helps me, helps you, helps people. In that order, for now at least.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

* * *

Yuri Adrian Akiro. Seventeen years old, and new student at Apex High. He was pale and lean, usually dressed in a white button up shirt, and black slacks. He had short black hair, and blood red eyes. Usually he showed little to no emotion, no matter the situation. However as he walked towards Apex High, fingering the white gold Heart necklace around his neck, he let a small smile slip onto his lips.

At the same time, Violet Alexandria Hart got out of her mom's car, ready for another day of school. Emma hadn't called once since they had looked at each other in the cafeteria yesterday. Violet didn't care about that though, she cared about today, the Protectors of Balance day.

"Hey, Baby Girl!" Damon called out as soon as he saw Violet, she looked over at him and smiled, walking up to him. He was standing with Arthur and Ruby, Violet rolled her eyes with a tiny smirk. Ever since she had found out that Ruby was Zen's little sister, she had found it funny that the girl had such a crush on her.

"Hey Damon! And… Another person, and Ruby!" Violet greeted, Arthur smirked and leaned closer to Damon to whisper something.

"She is sexy." Arthur said, Ruby glared up at him, while Damon nodded, with a smirk. Violet just rolled her eyes.

"So, Blondie, you got a name?" Violet asked, placing her hands on her hips. He smirked, and bowed to her in an exaggerated manner.

"Arthur Miles. At your service, in any way you need me to be." He said, Violet raised an eyebrow, but giggled at his behavior.

"I'll keep that in mind. I happen to have a thing for blondes. I get it from my mom, never been with one though." Violet said, thoughtfully, Damon just shook his head with a smirk. Ruby pouted.

"I could go blonde…" Ruby muttered, causing Violet to look at her with a smile, as she placed a hand on the younger girls hair.

"You're just fine Ruby, keep your hair the same." Violet told the girl, who smiled at the fact that Violet had actually touched her. Violet turned towards Damon, and Arthur.

"So, today is the day you get to hang with me, how was Jesse?" Damon asked, Violet smirked at him, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"He's my bitch, if that tells you anything." Violet answered, Damon just shook his head. "I also heard he beat you in a fight." Violet said, Damon nodded.

"Mother fucker used magic and shit! It was straight up unfair." Damon said, Arthur shook his head.

"After how hard you hit me, I find it incredibly satisfying that you got your ass kicked. My fucking back still hurts by the way." Arthur muttered, bitterly, Violet smiled.

"Sorry man, wasn't trying to hurt you." Damon told him, Arthur just shrugged.

"Well, since Ruby has no interest in joining the Protectors of Balance, I figure we'll alternate between heading into the forest, or hanging with you guys." Arthur said, Violet looked at him.

"Are we allowed to go into the forest?" Violet asked, he shrugged.

"New students aren't technically allowed during this first week. It's where you'll have your first day of training." Arthur told her, Violet tilted her head.

"You'll be randomly assigned a partner from the faction you join, or you can default to your advisor." Damon explained further, Violet nodded.

"So, you're saying there's a chance that I'll be totally alone in that forest, with a hot guy, or girl? That's awesome!" Violet exclaimed, Damon smiled.

"Yeah. But as much as I'd like to bullshit here all day, we should actually get going." Damon said to Violet, who nodded.

"Don't miss me too much Ruby." Violet said cheekily, rubbing the top of Ruby's head before skipping off. Damon followed after her. Arthur turned to Ruby.

"That everything you wanted?" Arthur asked, Ruby smiled at him, with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah, she is." Ruby answered, Arthur smirked.

 _ **-Aftermath-Protector's of Balance Base-**_

"It's so strange to be back here…" Kelsi said, as Vani led her through the halls of the Protectors of Balance base.

"I would imagine." Vani said, stopping at a door, and looking at Kelsi seriously, the blonde looked at her curiously. "I know you would never do such a thing, but there is a reason why security is beefed up. If I sense any threat to his life, yours will end, are we clear?" Vani asked, Kelsi nodded.

"We are Vani, I understand, just doing your job." Kelsi said, Vani smiled, and turned back around, opening the door. Vani stepped inside, Kelsi following close behind.

"Sir, Mrs. Hart is here to see you." Vani said as she entered the room. Kelsi looked around Vani to see her old friend look up from a desk, with stacks of papers all around him.

He looked like he hadn't slept in days. He had long black hair, parted down the middle, deep, honest blue eyes, and slightly tanner skin, trained, and athletic body. He wore a white hoodie, with jeans. He looked rather plain, despite being the leader of one of the most prestigious factions to exist.

"Which one? Should I hide?" He asked in a warm voice, Kelsi smiled, as Vani strolled up to his side, turning to look at Kelsi, and folding her hands behind her back.

"It's just me Zack." Kelsi said, Zack nodded.

"Kelsi Andrea Hart. I presume this is about my people trailing Violet?" He asked, Kelsi nodded.

"Toni and I got concerned. We wanted away from all this fighting, and we aren't comfortable with you having people follow our daughter." Kelsi told him, he nodded.

"I figured. I was just trying to protect her, I only want wha-"

"Stop Zack." Kelsi interrupted him, holding up her hand. "Listen to me. We don't need anyone protecting our daughter for us. We can do that ourselves, we don't need your help. Please just stay out of it." Kelsi told him firmly, Zack nodded, considering her words.

"I hear you Kelsi, and I understand. I promise to not have my people follow Violet. I wont pull them completely however. Ruby is attending as well." Zack said, Kelsi nodded.

"I noticed that. I'm not telling you to stop watching your daughter, but I am telling you to stop watching mine."

"Would you like to stay at all? Fiona should be back anytime now." Zack told her. Kelsi smiled at the thought of seeing her old friend once again.

"As much as I'd love to, I've got to get going. Violet sounded so sad when I talked to her yesterday." Kelsi told him, he hummed and held out his hand, forming a Corridor of Light.

"Well, since you're in such a hurry, and because I feel awful about making you have to come all the way here just to tell me to stop having people follow Violet. I truly am sorry about it." Zack told her, Kelsi smiled and walked towards him, she pulled him into a hug.

"I know. You should come by sometime, Toni would love to see you." Kelsi said, he smiled and nodded.

"If we have the chance me and Fiona will both swing by. She's been wanting to see our children, she's got that empty nest thing going on now that Ruby left." Zack said, Kelsi smiled and walked towards the Corridor of Light that led to her home.

"I'll see you around, Mr. Keire." Kelsi told him, he smiled.

"Same to you Mrs. Hart." he said before Kelsi walked into the Corridor and it closed behind her. His smile faded as his eyes drifted back to the papers in front of him. All reports on movements of Light and Darkness. Changes in various worlds. Even Nobodies were starting to pop up, and in places where none had been before.

"Sir, are you okay?" Vani asked, noticing her boss' and friends distress at seeing the papers.

"No, I'm not. I just cant understand it… Nobodies never show up out of specific worlds, ever since the Organizations defeat, both of them, Nobodies have only showed in worlds like Twilight Town, Traverse Town, and Virtuoso City."

"I don't know. The influx of both Light, and Darkness seems to be causing trouble all over. We should eliminate the problem at the root Sir."

"I'm not sending you to assassinate the leaders of the factions Vani. I want to resolve this without extreme violence, that's just the last resort." He told her, she nodded.

"Of course Sir, I was merely trying to help."

"I know Vani, and I know you're only looking out for our best interests, but it would cause chaos if they were killed out of the blue." Zack said, Vani nodded, and looked at a map they had made, charting the locations of several worlds.

"Did we ever figure out how Virtuoso City was formed, and why it's attached to Radiant Garden?" Vani asked, noting it's location, Zack nodded.

"That's actually what I've sent Fiona after. The Book of Prophecies is said to create worlds from it's pages. I suspected it may have something to do with it. If you recall, the world appeared shortly after Sora's second journey, so someone must have had the book." Zack told her, Vani had been gone when he sent Fiona on this mission.

"Where did you send her?" Vani asked, Zack smiled.

"Yen Sid has the book currently. He recently sent Tanner and Miranda on a mission to recruit the most likely candidate to stop the coming war. Suspected war at least, things are relatively stable for now." Zack said, Vani nodded.

"This would be Violet yes?" Vani asked, Zack nodded.

"Correct. Though she's not alone, there are many other potential candidates at that school alone. Kya would be suitable, the girl who's been trained her whole life to be the perfect Guardian of Light."

"I remember her. I did a few reports on her, and she nearly caught me! That was certainly a unique experience." Vani said, Zack nodded.

"She is good at what she does. If she and Violet could actually find a way to work together, the things they could do would be amazing. But, if Chrysander's latest report about them is true, then that wont be happening."

"He's a good agent. Efficient, even if he is a bit young." Vani noted, Zack nodded.

"I agree. But I'm feeling like a stroll to calm my nerves, join me please?" Zack asked, Vani smiled, and bowed slightly to him.

"As you wish Sir."

 _ **-Aftermath-Virtuoso City, Apex High-**_

"So, why the hell should I join you guys?" Violet asked as she and Damon walked through the halls the Protectors of Balance learned in.

"Well, first off, you get more power out of using Light and Darkness in balance, rather than limiting yourself to one or the other." Damon said, Violet nodded.

"That is true, but that cant be the only reason to join you guys." Violet told him. Damon nodded slightly.

"When Light and Darkness are out of balance, shit seems to go wrong. Xehanort is an example of this. He was obsessed with Darkness. Eraqus was said to be obsessed with Light." Damon said, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, but that's not how the Worlds started. All the fairy tales say how Light was the dominate force, and it was a Utopia like that." Violet argued, Damon nodded.

"That's true, but think of it like this. Your mom is Darkness, and your mother is Light. Boom! You're the Balance, the best parts of both of them." Damon told her, Violet thought about it and nodded.

"I can see your point. But, I don't know. Balance is just as bad, they're fighting too! Innocents have died because of them too. So, they aren't excused from my main issue with this whole thing." Violet told him, Damon nodded.

"I can respect that Violet. That's what I like about you. You actually give a shit about the innocents caught in the middle." Damon said, Violet gave him an indignant look.

"Is that the only thing about me you like?"

"Nah, you beautiful as shit too, plus you're small." Damon told her, she blushed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Violet demanded. Damon smiled.

"Hey, you know what they say, more than a handful's a waste." Damon said, Violet smiled.

"That's sweet. But, come on, who doesn't love some titties?" Violet asked, Damon nodded, agreeing with her.

"This is also true Violet, but you look fine just the way you are, and I do mean fine." Damon flirted, Violet smiled at her.

"You really know how to treat a lady right. At least me, because if I see you talk to any other girls like this, I'll fucking kill you." Violet told him, he shook his head.

"Jealous much?"

"Protective. You're my friend, and I don't want to see some fucking cunt break your heart. Most women do, trust me." Violet muttered bitterly, Damon gave her a look.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as she pouted. She looked down at the ground with an angry look. This was certainly a change from her usual persona.

"I'm fine." Violet lied quickly, letting out a sigh, as she ran a hand through her hair. This whole Emma situation was hitting her hard. Violet had thought she could get over it, but Emma had always had this… Grasp on her, that almost no one else had.

"Violet, I can see through that." Damon told her, she glared up at him.

"Fine. You wanna hear me bitch about my shitty relationship?" Violet asked, Damon nodded.

"Fine. Let me explain that me and Emma had been best friends since first fucking grade. About a year ago, we got into a relationship. It was great, all until a fucking week ago, when that bitch got cold feet and said we should end things. So we did, I didn't want it to end, so I asked if I could have her back, and she turned me down! All yesterday she was blowing up my fucking phone, and it's still bothering me."

"Damn. That certainly is a story, I'm sorry you had to go through all that, things will get better." Damon told her, she glared at him and stomped her foot.

"No it wont! This fucking bitch wont get out of my head, we had such a good thing, for so many fucking years. People always say that the best relationships are made out of friendships. Best friends are the strongest together, and everything fucked up for us!" Violet nearly yelled, Damon frowned.

"I cant say anything more than I'm sorry, I cant fix all your pain, I wish I could." Damon told her, Violet let out a sigh.

"I feel so fucking pathetic… I keep thinking… Of how it could have been…" Violet told him, Damon shook his head, and put his arm around her.

"It's all going to be okay Baby Girl. I mean, I think you're pretty great, Jesse does too. I know Arthur likes you, and Ruby has a major fucking crush on you. So much so that she lied about being with you." Damon revealed, Violet looked up at him puzzled.

"Wait, she lied about being with me?"

"Yeah. To Arthur, and… Emma overheard her." At the mention of her, Violet's mood sunk even lower. "Man, shit, I shouldn't have said shit about it."

"No… I'm fine…" Violet lied to him, he just shook his head.

"Violet… Come on, I think I have someone you'll like. He's a sweet guy."

"Will he try to fuck me?" Violet asked, Damon shook his head.

"Nope. He's gay." Damon told her, she smiled.

"So I could fuck him, if I get that strap on like I'm hoping for Christmas." Violet said, Damon looked at her.

"I don't think he would go for that, since you aren't a dude. You expect your parents to get you a strap on for Christmas?"

"For sure. At least my mother is supportive of my relationships, like I told Jesse yesterday, they bought me a porn subscription just so I could get myself off."

"They really did that? Your parents are cool as fuck, I just watch the free shit."

"No, no, no. Paid is the way to go. Actually being subscribed to a site is amazing. Full length videos, 1080p quality, plus my phone has a 4k screen, so porn is literally amazing for me."

"Interesting, how much money do your parents make?" Damon asked, Violet shrugged.

"Quite a lot. My Auntie Janice, not my real Auntie, but still. She has my mother helping her at the Jewelry store her parents bought back in the day. Janice's mom is rich, like fucking loaded, she made an obscene amount of money back in the day, and even now she still does from royalties and shit, but Janice inherited the store." Violet explained.

"Wait, Janice… Witnornde?" Damon asked, Violet nodded.

"That's her. Janice Dani Witnornde." Violet confirmed, Damon nodded.

"My dad was friends with her." Damon told her, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, Janice was friends with everyone. Anyway, I never answered your question, basically Auntie Janice is the reason I have all the stuff I do, she basically bought my parents house for them, and she basically just gives my parents copious amounts of money to spend as long as my mother helps her out at the Jewelry store." Violet explained, Damon nodded.

"So, she just gives them money?" Damon asked, slightly puzzled.

"Yeah. You seem confused. Like, Janice has no problem just giving my parents money, because of how long they've been friends. She also loves me dearly, and gets me amazing Christmas presents. Like two hundred dollars for my birthday, it's amazing." Violet told him, Damon nodded.

"I actually don't know when your birthday is, when is it?" Damon asked, Violet smiled, and made her hands into a heart.

"Valentines day. February fourteenth. Of course it's not actually my birthday, just the day I was adopted by my parents. I think I was born like a day or two earlier, but I've always considered it to be then. All my info says it too, so it basically is." Violet told him, Damon nodded.

"Were you a Valentines day present from one of your parents?"

"Yeah, I was basically their gift for each other. The people who gave birth to me were already in agreement that my parents would adopt me months before I was even born." Violet explained.

"You ever met your birth parents?" Damon asked, Violet glared at him.

"They aren't my parents in any way shape or form. They just gave birth to me, my parents are my mom, and mother." Violet explained in a venomous tone, Damon nodded.

"Sorry about that." Damon apologized quickly, Violet smiled and nodded as they continued on their way to see Damon's friend.

 _ **-Aftermath-Several Months Earlier-**_

"I love this fucking place." Violet said as she and Emma arrived in a clearing in the forest. There was a large rock with several random things they would say written on it. Signs from the last time they were there in the fire pit on the ground, and a large tree with both their names carved on it, and a heart in-between them.

"Me too." Emma said, as she squeezed Violet's hand tighter for a moment, the blonde looked over at her. "You're not… Ashamed of me right? Just because I use the Darkness?" Emma asked, Violet shook her head and turned to face Emma.

"I would never be ashamed of you just because of that. Emma, you are so important to me, I could never, ever be ashamed of you." Violet told her, Emma smiled at her.

"I love you…" Emma said, looking away, Violet stared at her for a moment. Sure, they had said I love you before, but never once since their relationship began. It felt different now, it felt like an actual commitment, and actual recognition of what they were together.

"I…" Violet stopped. What was Emma to her? Sure, Violet cared about her, deeply, but saying Love seemed too real for her. She had been in love with Zen, and that had never really gone away, but was Emma that important to her? The more Violet thought about it, the more clear her answer was.

"You don't have to say it back…" Emma murmured. Violet shook her head.

"Emma, listen. I do love you. I don't know why it took me so long so say it, I was just… scared I guess. Last time I said that to someone, it was Zen, and then we had sex, and then we broke up, because we weren't ready for that… But, I do love you." Violet told her, Emma nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry for bringing it up, I just wanted you to know."

"I understand Emma." Violet said, before looking around. "Come on, lets go sit up there." Violet said, referring to the tree branch they would usually sit on. Violet would lean against the tree trunk, and Emma's head would be in her lap. And for at least one moment in their lives everything would slow down, and they could just be together.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"You're back, and early! Why are you back early babe?" Toni asked, Kelsi just smiled at her, before moving close and wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Zack made a portal for me to use. He said he'd have his people stop watching Violet." Kelsi said, Toni nodded, and kissed her quickly.

"Why were they there in the first place?" Toni asked.

"He said it was to protect Violet." Kelsi explained, Toni shook her head.

"We can fucking protect her!" Toni nearly yelled, Kelsi smiled and placed her hand on Toni's cheek, to calm her down.

"I told him that, nearly in the same tone. Now, I'm going to go lay down in bed, because I'm really tired love. Are you going to join me, and give me a massage?" Kelsi asked, Toni smiled.

"Will there be sex afterwards?" Toni asked, Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"Maybe. I cant promise anything love, the only way you'll find out though, is giving me a massage." Kelsi said, grabbing Toni's hand and leading her to their bedroom.

"You really know how to manipulate me, I'm so not gonna do any of that." Toni said sarcastically, Kelsi just smiled, as they entered their room. Toni shut the door behind them. Tyler was out at the moment, and Violet was at school, so they could have some alone time.

"So, I take it you made Violet sleep in here?" Kelsi asked, noting how their entire bed was still messy, Toni rubbed the back of her head.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you make the bed love? You know how you're always supposed to make the bed, even if I'm not here." Kelsi said, Toni nodded, trying to come up with a response.

"Well… Tyler is staying here…" Toni said pathetically, Kelsi just stared at her.

"That's good, but no excuse for why you didn't make the bed. It's certainly not Violet's job, and leaving it like this can cause wrinkles."

"I know…"

"So, make the bed while I go change out of this. When I'm back, that bed better be made, love." Kelsi informed her wife, going into their adjoined bathroom, as she took off her shirt, Toni just stared at her.

"God damn, I've missed you…" Toni muttered, Kelsi turned her head, and pointed to the bed. Toni let out a sigh, and made the bed quickly. By the time she was finished Kelsi walked back out in a pale blue robe.

"Also, not to be a bother love, but could you go get me some tea? Remember, mine is the blue pitcher, not the pink one." Kelsi said, Toni nodded, and left the room as Kelsi laid down and ran a hand through her hair.

"You're fucking beautiful babe." Toni said, before she left the room, Kelsi smiled.

"Thank you love." Kelsi replied, Toni nodded and left the room with a smile. Her wife was back where she belonged. They never went a day without at least seeing each other, so these last few days had been trying. Hopefully, they would never be separated like that again.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

* * *

 _ **So, there it was. The first chapter of the Balance day. We will see more characters get introduced in the next chapter, as well as another duel between Violet, and someone else, who I'll reamin nameless for now. Also, I know that Yuri, the character I wrote the first paragraph about isn't in the chapter other than that, and that's just how he's always been introduced. We will be seeing more of him, sometime.**_


	9. Chapter 9: A Balanced Day Pt-2

**_Okay, here we go guys. Um, hope you enjoy. Just a few quick things first off... The Poll is officially up, and on my profile, so go vote on that if you havent. Also, quick thing about that, just because someone has the most votes, which I wont reveal who actually wins until the chapter Violet get's together with them._**

 ** _It's still fully up to my discression, because sometimes stories write themselves. An example of this is when I killed off the best friend, and second main character of a story halfway through, when I had this whole character arc planned for him in the second half of the story, and that caused literally the entire second half of the story to be changed just like that, after I had this whole thing planned with him. So... Basically Shit happens sometimes guys. Also, it is still high school, so Violet may go out with a few different people, maybe._**

 ** _Anyway, enough babbling. You came to read about Violet, and company. You know the drill. Follow, Favorite, Review, send in an OC, vote on the Poll, all that good stuff that helps us all out. Enjoy!_**

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Is this him?" Violet asked, noting Jamora, Damon nodded.

"Yeah, this is him." Damon said, Violet smiled, and shook Jamora's hand. Damon had figured these two would hit it off, after all, both of them were two of the nicest people he's met.

"I'm Jamora Xavier Ray, but my friends call me Mora." Jamora introduced himself, Violet smiled.

"I'm Violet Alexandria Hart, my friends usually just call me Violet, enemies usually call me bitch, or slut, or cunt… I have a few enemies, they all call me different things." Violet told him, Jamora smirked and shook his head.

"I think those are a bit extreme." Jamora said, Violet shrugged.

"I really don't know if I can blame them." Violet said back, Jamora shrugged.

"You seem pretty nice to me."

"You don't know me really, but your compliments are very sweet." Violet told him, he nodded. "Do you wanna do me a favor?" Violet asked, Jamora shrugged.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Fight me. I want to test something out, please?" Violet pleaded, Jamora smiled.

"Sure Violet. I haven't dueled yet today, so this should be fun." Jamora said, Violet nodded. The three made their way outside, to the courtyard. Specifically to the section where the Protectors of Balance usually were.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Violet asked, pulling her Key-Chain out, and summoning Oathkeeper, Jamora smiled, and pulled out his Key-Chain, summoning Star Seeker.

"Don't worry about me Violet, I can handle it."

"You better not hold back, okay?" Violet asked, Jamora nodded.

Violet took a quick breath, and rushed forward, Jamora got into a low stance, similar to the hero of light, Sora. Violet swung at Jamora, who managed to block it. He took a step forward, and pushed Violet back a bit, she smirked, and jumped away from him.

"You're pretty strong." Jamora complimented her, she smiled at him.

"Thanks! So are you!" Violet replied, before she took a quick breath, and placed a hand against Oathkeeper. "Hope you're ready for this!" Violet yelled, before she ran her hand along the Keyblade. Once she reached the top, a large flash of light engulfed the blade. When it cleared, Violet had a white shield with a blue heart in the center in her right hand. In her left was Oathkeeper, sharpened to a point.

"That's impressive!" Jamora said, Violet smirked.

"Thank you. My Uncle taught it to me." Violet said, before she rushed forward again, Jamora got ready to counter anything she threw at him. Once Violet was close enough she swung her Keyblade at Jamora's, he blocked it but Violet stomped his foot, distracting him before she slammed her shield into his side, he coughed and flew back.

Violet smirked, and got into a low stance, as she waited for Jamora to get back to his feet. She placed her shield in front of her, and sword pointing towards Jamora. He got up, and nodded, before he ran forward, he planted his feet on the ground, and swung his Keyblade with all his might, knocking her shield away from her, Violet panicked and did a few back flips to create some distance between them.

Violet gripped the Keyblade in both her hands, and forced it to revert to it's normal form. She still had plenty of magic left, but she figured she could use that for other things. Jamora ran towards her, she smirked, and jumped up, planting both her feet on his Keyblade, and knocking it out of his hands, then she jumped one more time, and kicked him in the chest with both her feet, knocking him back a bit.

Violet smiled, she had landed on his Keyblade, and that had sucked, but she felt like she did something. Jamora walked over to her, and summoned his Keyblade, it disappeared out from under her and she smiled as she allowed him to help her up.

"That was a good match Violet. I didn't expect someone so small to pack such a punch." Jamora said, Violet smiled.

"Thanks. It was great for me too. Hmm, I actually fought someone and won… Kind of, that's a first! I mean, my mom beat my ass! That one guys nearly killed me! And Kya beat me yesterday."

"You picked a fight with Kya?" Jamora asked, Violet nodded, he hummed.

"You're braver than I am. She scares me." Jamora told her, Violet shrugged. Someone walked up to them.

"I hope there isn't a problem here." He said. He looked to be two years older than Violet. Damon knew him, this was Zephyr Vile. He usually wore a grey knitted beanie with a black and white ribbon patch on it, over his brown hair. He had stormy grey eyes, with a slightly pale complexion to his large, and trained body. Standing at around 5"11. Damon didn't know much about him really, other than the fact that he was the strong silent type.

"Your hat's cool." Violet said, quickly reaching up, and snatching it to get a better look before he could react. Once he did, he lost his temper immediately.

"Give that back!" He roared, before he was thrown to the ground. Damon, Jamora, and Violet just looked among themselves before seeing the person who had thrown him to the ground. Yuri Adrian Akiro.

Yuri just looked down at Zephyr with the slightest hint that he was angry. Zephyr however was fucking fuming as he got to his feet. Yuri merely hummed as Zephyr stood at full height, just a few inches taller than himself.

"What the hell was that for?" Zephyr demanded, Violet just stared up at him, not intimidated in the least.

"You should never yell at a girl like that, and especially not her. I will not allow it." Yuri told him, with no emotion behind his voice, Zephyr just glared at him. Violet, without saying a word placed the beanie back on Zephyr's head.

"Sorry…" Violet muttered, with a blush, rubbing the back of her head. Zephyr ignored her.

"Who are you to attack me?" Zephyr asked, Yuri just looked at him.

"I was merely preventing you from doing something incredibly stupid. You should be thanking me actually, if you put logic and reason above simple emotion." Yuri told him, Violet got close to Jamora, and whispered.

"He's like Kya… But with a dick." Jamora just chuckled slightly.

"No matter what she did to you, you should know to never be that aggressive so fast. But, it may just be a front to cover how girly you are." Yuri said, with no emotion, however he did let a small smirk settle on his face. That would get to him. Zephyr, if it were possible got even more furious. Zephyr got ready to punch Yuri, but before he even brought his hand back, Yuri had a hold of his arm, and was twisting it painfully.

"Let me go!"

"Ah, ah, ah, attacking a high ranking member of your own faction. What will the Boss say about that?" Yuri said, he was one of the best in the Protectors of Balance, trained his whole life to be that way, with an affinity for magic higher than most people could comprehend.

"Wait… I know you, those eyes, that emotionless demeanor. You're Yuri aint you?" Damon asked, Yuri nodded, and pulled Zephyr towards him, but stepping out of the way just was he came forward, sending Zephyr behind him.

"I'll let you go with a warning, but never even think of attacking Violet again." Yuri warned him, Zephyr just walked away from them. Yuri turned to Violet, who just stared at him.

"Who exactly are you?" Violet asked, Yuri bowed to her slightly.

"I'm Yuri Adrian Akiro. You are Violet Alexandria Hart, daughter of your mom Toni, and mother Kelsi. You just had a bad breakup, and are trying to recover. You are also comparing me to a member of the New Guardians of Light, Kya."

"How did you know that?" Violet asked, a little creeped out, Damon nodded.

"Okay, so Yuri here has been trained since birth to be the perfect Protector of Balance. He was born with a level of magic that allowed him special powers over Light, and Darkness itself. It's said he can see your thoughts, and even your darkest secrets, and desires." Damon explained.

"So, Kya if she had a dick, and was telepathic?" Violet asked, Damon nodded.

"Pretty much."

"Awesome! So, will you prove to me you're telepathic Yuri?" Violet asked, he shook his head.

"I don't need to, I am. Yes, I am, Violet. Stop that. Three. Four. Twenty. Ninety-two. Sixty-nine." Yuri recited all the numbers Violet thought of, she just smiled at him.

"Jesus, he really is!" Violet exclaimed, Yuri nodded.

"And that is the first and second to last time I will ever read your mind like that Violet." Yuri told her, she just tilted her head at him.

"Why?" Violet asked, Yuri just stared at her.

"Because I would be intruding with anything more than necessary, and that's not how I want to know you. I want you to be able to tell me. Without me having to find it out myself." Yuri told her, with a strange tone in his voice. He sounded so sure of himself, but at the same time… Nervous somehow.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Violet trailed off, Yuri nodded and looked to Damon.

"I would like to speak with her in Private, if that is okay with you." Yuri said, Damon nodded, and he and Jamora went off by themselves, sitting on a bench and watching the two from there. They couldn't hear the conversation however.

"You're kinda creeping me out here…" Violet murmured, rubbing the back of her neck, Yuri just nodded, and took a step closer to her.

"I knew you wouldn't remember…" Yuri muttered, Violet just stared at him, confused. She looked over him, in particular noticing the white gold Heart necklace hanging from his neck. It looked strangely familiar to her, she reached out, and took it in her fingers.

"This is… Strangely familiar…" Violet muttered. Yuri reached around his neck and took the necklace off, letting Violet hold it in her hands.

"It should be." Yuri told her, she looked up at him, curiously, before her attention focused back on the necklace. She manipulated it, and noticed an engraving. _'To our beautiful little girl, Violet Alexandria Hart- Love Mommy, and Momma!'_ Violet's eyes widened as she recognized it.

"This is mine! My parents gave it to me for my birthday! I thought I lost it! How… How did you…" Violet stammered, Yuri just smiled a little bit.

"You gave it to me. Back in kindergarten. It was right before you moved here, so I wouldn't expect you to remember, but… I can fix that, now…" Yuri muttered, extending his power to her mind, reading it for the last time. His power allowed him to have a crystal clear memory of his life, so he remembered it perfectly, but she deserved to remember it too.

 _ **-Aftermath-12 Years Ago-Protectors of Balance Main World-**_

 _Violet Alexandria Hart was sitting in class, she had just turned six today, which made her one of the oldest in her class. Her parents had gotten her a white gold Heart necklace for her birthday. The blonde sat there paying absolute attention to the teacher, especially when she announced that it was recess, the students filed out after the teacher, save for two. Violet, and Yuri._

 _Yuri was sitting in complete pain, all these voices in his head were screaming out at him, and there was nothing that would stop them! His head was throbbing, and his eyes were blurry, as tears came to them. Violet looked over at him, and walked over to see what was wrong._

" _Hey… Are you okay?" Violet asked, placing her hand on his shoulder. Yuri's eyes snapped up to her, she frowned as she saw the pain clearly written on his face, she hated seeing people in pain._

" _No!" Yuri cried out, with a sniffle, Violet pouted at him. "All these voices hurt my head! They wont go away! Why wont they go away?" Yuri asked, he didn't even know why he was hearing all these voices yell at him. He couldn't even make out what they were saying, it was all gibberish._

" _I'm sorry… How about you tell me your name? I'm Violet." Violet introduced herself. Yuri looked at her. She was really nice, no one had even noticed him, but she did._

" _I'm… Yuri…" He told her, letting his eyes drift to her necklace. The voices had started to fade into the background as he looked at it. "Your necklace is pretty." He said, Violet smiled, as Yuri looked back up at her._

" _Thank you. Your eyes are really cool! Like two rubies!" Violet told him, he smiled at her._

" _Thanks… Hey! The voices stopped!" Yuri exclaimed._

 _Violet smiled and began to walk away, Yuri turned back to his deck to put his things away, and as soon as he did, the voices came back in full force, even louder this time. He screamed in pain, Violet turned around and ran back over to him, placing her hands on his shoulders._

" _Yuri! Focus on me! On my voice! Don't focus on the voices, just think of me! Come on, I know you can do it Yuri!" Violet tried to help, Yuri listened to her advice, and found that the more he thought about her, and listened to her voice, the further the voices became. Until they were but a whisper in the back of his mind._

" _I… I think it worked… But, what if it happens again?" Yuri asked, he didn't want that to happen again. Violet bit her lip, conflicted for a moment, before she made her choice. She reached around her neck, and pulled her necklace off before placing it around his neck, and fastening it._

" _This was a present from my mommy, and momma. I want you to have it, so you'll always think of me. That way the voices wont bother you, okay?" Violet asked, Yuri just stared up at her as she smiled brilliantly at him._

" _But… It's yours…" Yuri said, trying to give it back, but Violet shook her head._

" _How about this, when the voices don't hurt you anymore, you can give it back to me, okay? But, for now, you can have it." Violet told him, he smiled at her._

" _Okay… I promise, someday, I'll give it back to you…" Yuri promised, Violet smiled, as she walked off to go to recess happy that she helped him out. A couple days later, her parents moved her out of the world to Virtuoso City._

 _ **-Aftermath-Present Day-Virtuoso City, Apex High-**_

"My parents were so fucking mad at me… Well, my mom was, my mother was just sad. I told them I lost it… But, I gave it to you?" Violet asked, Yuri nodded.

"Yes, and now, I've given it back to you, fulfilling my promise." Yuri told her, Violet just blinked, this was so much. Yuri had looked through her mind, and allowed her to see a memory that she didn't know she had.

"I feel like shit…" Violet muttered, with a blush. How could she have forgotten that? Yuri just shook his head.

"I never expected you to remember Violet, you don't need to feel bad."

"Why now?" Violet asked him, Yuri shrugged.

"Because now, I have no missions. I can do whatever I want, go wherever I want. The Protectors of Balance let me go. The first thing I wanted to do was give this back to you, and let you know… That I'm hopelessly and completely in love with you."

"What?" Violet asked, with a blush, Yuri nodded. "You don't even know me!"

"I thought about you every day of my life, and watched you grow up from afar."

"Creepy…" Violet muttered, Yuri rolled his eyes.

"I don't expect you to feel the same. I just wanted you to know Violet." Yuri told her, before he looked away from her. "I'm leaving the world today, but next time in town I'll visit, to make sure you're staying out of trouble."

"Pffht. I don't get in trouble." Violet told him, Yuri shook his head, and walked away from her.

"See you around Violet…" Yuri said, summoning a Corridor of Light, and leaving through it, the portal closed behind him, Violet just stared after him and shook her head. Damon and Jamora walked back up to her.

"What was that about?" Jamora asked, Violet looked at him, and shrugged.

"Nothing much, he just gave me this necklace back. Apparently back in kindergarten I gave it to him." Violet told them, Damon nodded.

"You knew him back then?"

"Yeah, I had forgotten all about it. He brought the memory back out… And now, I'm starting to remember more of that time." Violet told them, Damon nodded.

"You okay to keep the tour up?" Damon asked, Violet nodded.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Violet told him, Jamora nodded.

"I have to go study some more, Keyblade's are such an interesting topic, and there's so much to learn. It was great hanging with you two, and it was a good fight." Jamora told them, Violet nodded.

"See you around Mora." Violet said, Jamora smiled, and walked away from them. Damon led Violet into the building just as the lunch bell rang. Damon smiled.

"Come on Baby Girl, time for some fuckin' food." Damon said, Violet nodded and followed him. They went to the cafeteria, which was split between the three factions. You could sit wherever, but there wasn't many people who intermingled between factions.

Violet and Damon got their food and sat down. Ruby and Arthur joined them at their table, along with someone else. Damon of course, knew exactly who he was.

Chris Royal, one year older than Violet as eighteen. He had brown buzzed hair, and green eyes. Light brown complexion, and a trained body. Only barely taller than Violet. He smirked as he tossed a card up in the air a few times.

"Who are you?" Violet asked him, he smirked at her.

"I'm Chris. Chris Royal, and you are?" He asked, Violet smiled.

"Violet. Violet Alexandria Hart." Violet told him, he smiled, and pulled the rest of the deck of cards from his sleeve, Violet just gave him a look, as he held the cards out to her so only she could see what they were.

"Pick one then Violet." Chris told her, Violet nodded, and picked the Ace of Hearts out of the deck. Chris looked away and shuffled the deck with his magic, before holding out the cards once again, still looking away. "Put it back." Violet complied, placing the card near the middle of the deck.

Chris shut his eyes completely, and shuffled the deck, before he threw all the cards in the air, picking one card with one hand, and using the other to catch all the others in one motion, Violet just stated at him, before he flipped the card around to let her look at it.

"Ace of Hearts, correct?" He asked, with his eyes still shut, Violet just blinked.

"Holy shit." Violet muttered, Damon just shook his head as Chris opened his eyes, and placed the card back in the deck. He threw all the cards in the air once again, but they didn't touch the ground, just faded away in a blue flame as he smirked at Violet.

"Sorry, I just wanted to show off." He told her, Violet nodded.

"I wish I could do that! That was amazing!" Violet exclaimed, he bowed.

"I try, I try." He told her, just as Ignis and Maxine walked up to the table, Damon smiled at them.

"Hey ladies! Have a seat!" Damon greeted, Ignis and Maxine smiled and sat down.

"This is that Violet girl you were telling us about?" Ignis asked, Damon nodded, and placed a hand on Violet's shoulder, the blonde smiled at the two new comers to the table.

"Hey guys! I don't know either of you…" Violet trailed off, Ignis nodded.

"Ignis."

"Maxine."

"Violet. But you knew that." Violet told them, with a bright smile. Ruby pouted.

"Hey, Violet!" Ruby called, Violet turned and looked at the redhead, giving Ruby her attention.

"What is it Ruby?" Violet asked, Ruby struggled to come up with something to say, she just wanted Violet's attention away from Ignis, and Maxine, because she got jealous.

"Um… I like your necklace!" Ruby said, Violet smiled at the redhead.

"Thank you Ruby." Violet replied, Arthur smirked as Ruby smiled brightly, Ruby really was out to get any attention Violet would give. It was almost sad to watch the desperation, but there was something incredibly cute, and endearing about it.

 _ **-Aftermath-After School-**_

"What's this surprise you have for me mom?" Violet asked as they got out of the car, Toni just shrugged.

"Why don't you just go inside and find out for yourself Violet?" Toni asked, Violet rolled her eyes, as she walked up to the door, her mom behind her. Violet opened the door, and the smell hit her immediately. It was her favorite meal, that only one person knew how to make right.

"Mommy's home!" Violet exclaimed happily, before she took off running towards the kitchen, Toni smiled and closed the front door behind her. Kelsi turned around and hugged her daughter as she basically fell into her arms.

"Violet, you shouldn't run in the house, okay?" Kelsi asked, Violet just nodded, and pulled out of the hug, Toni walked into the kitchen and placed her hand on Kelsi's shoulder.

"So, you remember how you guys got me that necklace back in Kindergarten, like right before we moved here?" Violet asked, Toni and Kelsi just looked at each other, Violet hadn't even remembered when they first moved here. "I got it back!" Violet told them, holding it out to them. They just stared at it.

"Where did you get it baby?" Kelsi asked, Violet smiled.

"This guy named Yuri gave it to me. Apparently I didn't lose it, I gave it to him to help him out. Because like he had telepathy, and couldn't control it without focusing on me." Violet explained, Kelsi nodded, Toni hummed, before Kelsi glared at her, Toni just looked at her, panicked and confused.

"You yelled at my baby for no reason!" Kelsi accused, Toni help up her hands defensively. "She didn't lose it! She was helping someone, and you wanted to ground her!" Kelsi continued, Toni just looked at her daughter.

"Violet… Now you're getting me in trouble for something that happened twelve fucking years ago?"

"Put five in the jar." Kelsi said quickly, Toni just let out a exaggerated moan, Violet smiled, and hugged her mommy.

"I'm sorry…" Violet said in a sweet, almost baby like voice, Kelsi smiled down at her, and kissed the top of her head.

"It's not your fault baby, you were trying to do the right thing, and you did. How about you go set up something for us all to watch in the living room, okay?" Kelsi asked, Violet nodded, and bounded excitedly.

"Can we finally finish Death Note?" Violet asked, Kelsi nodded.

"Sure we can baby." Kelsi said, and Violet bounded off, into the living room. Toni just smiled at her wife, and tried to give her a hug, Kelsi just gave her a look. "Toni, get the plates, and silverware out for me please?"

"You know, you cant be mad at me for something that happened that long ago. I mean, we were stupid kids too." Toni said, opening a cabinet and pulling out four plates, before getting the silverware, and placing it next to Kelsi on the counter.

"Still, you wanted to punish my baby for doing a good thing."

"It's not like we knew!" Toni said, Kelsi nodded as she put some food on a plate, and put a fork with it, handing it to Toni.

"I know love, I'm not seriously angry with you, because she didn't get grounded. If she had, then you would be facing my version of grounding. That's Violets plate by the way."

"No sex for a month?" Toni asked.

"You got it love." Kelsi confirmed. Toni grunted and took the plate to her daughter, who was sitting in the chair her parents had bought for her. Violet smiled as she began eating her food. Moments later Kelsi came into and sat in her own chair, which was in-between her daughter, and wife.

"This is just as good as I remember mommy!" Violet exclaimed, Kelsi smiled at her.

"Thank you baby." Kelsi said, as Toni came in with her own plate, and sat in her own chair, next to Kelsi. "Where's Tyler at love?" Kelsi asked, Toni shrugged.

"He said he had to take care of a few things. Actually, he's been gone since before you came back."

"I hope he's okay."

"Uncle Tyler is fine! He's so great! He kicked mom's ass after she spent half the day kicking mine!" Violet told her mother, Kelsi looked at her, nodding slowly. Behind Kelsi, Toni was signaling the entire time to shut up, and shaking her head. She stopped once Kelsi looked at her, with raised eyebrows.

"You actually touched my baby?" Kelsi asked in an even voice. That wasn't good, Kelsi yelling was scary sure, but it was worse when she didn't. Toni just blinked, and tried to say something, but her voice died in her throat. "Toni… Tell me the truth."

"Yeah! I'm sorry babe! I was just trying to help her!" Toni exclaimed, visibly terrified of her wife's reaction. Kelsi just hummed, and looked back to the tv, which was starting the opening theme of Death Note.

"Toni…"

"Yeah?" Toni squeaked out.

"You're grounded."

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

* * *

 _ **Oc's Introduced in this Chapter:**_

 _ **Zephyr Vile- Pikapikaluv**_

 _ **Chris Royal- Lionheart0910**_

* * *

 _ **Woo! Another one done! And the end of the Balance day. Next we got Darkness day, with all the drama that comes with that. We'll finally see Violet and Emma interact in the present. There was no flashback between them this time. I had one planned, but some scenes ran longer than others, and it got pushed to next chapter.**_

 _ **See, like I said earlier guys, sometimes shit happens when writing. I hadn't necessarily planned on Yuri leaving the school, but again, it happened. So yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed! Dont forget to follow, favorite, review, vote in the poll, or send in an OC. Bye!**_


	10. Chapter 10: A Dark Day Pt-1

_**Hey guys! Here we are with another chapter! The Darkness day is here, and Violet and Emma's first meeting in the Present happens... How do you think it goes knowing Violet? That's to be found out though, isnt it? Dont forget to vote in the Poll guys! Also**_ _ **be sure to follow, favorite, review, send in an OC, all that good stuff you know? It really does help me out, which helps you guys because I know that I'm not just wasting my time. Which honestly, I would continue to write regardless but still. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

Violet smiled as she looked at her closet, she crossed her arms Trying to decide what to wear. She had to spend the entire day with her Advisor to the Children of Darkness, who she hadn't actually met yet. Violet laughed bitterly, if her luck was any indication, it would probably be Emma, or some other bitch who she wouldn't get along with.

"Fighting a losing battle kid?" Toni asked from the door, Violet nodded, and turned back to look at her mom.

"Yeah. I just cant decide what to wear." Violet admitted, Toni shrugged.

"You deserve it. For getting me in trouble." Toni told her, Violet smirked.

"It's nice to think that mother will always have my back."

"Yeah, yeah. Just hurry up okay?" Toni asked, before walking away. Kelsi didn't really give her the silent treatment so much as treat her with a cold shoulder, whereas Violet got her every need pampered to. Kelsi even went so far as to make cookies for Violet, and had said that Toni couldn't have any.

Toni wandered into the kitchen and walked over to the plate of cookies, she reached for one, and as soon as her fingers touched it, a hand smacked her own. Toni jumped, and looked at the person who smacked her, to meet the cold eyes of her wife.

"Those are Violet's. I already told you, you couldn't have any." Kelsi told her, Toni let out a exaggerated sigh as Kelsi took the plate of cookies and placed them in the fridge. On her shelf, meaning that if Toni tried to get to them now, Kelsi would get to keep her grounded longer.

"Come on babe… I said I was sorry!" Toni exclaimed, Kelsi nodded, and left the room. Toni crossed her arms and glared after her. Kelsi walked to her daughters room just as Violet pulled on a white hoodie.

"Violet honey, I'm taking you to school today." Kelsi said, Violet nodded, and grabbed her bag, throwing the strap over her shoulder. She smiled at her mother.

"Well, I'm ready now… Why isn't mom taking me though?" Violet asked, moving to her mother, who smiled.

"I wanted to spend some time with you, since I've been gone for a few days." Kelsi explained as she walked through the living room, with Violet following her. Toni looked up at her.

"Where you going babe?" Toni asked, Kelsi looked over at her, with a blank face.

"I'm taking Violet to school today. Have fun, and remember, don't touch those cookies." Kelsi warned. Toni let out a sigh as Kelsi and Violet left the house. Toni hummed and moved to the window, watching as Kelsi and Violet drove off. She smiled and moved to the fridge.

"Tell me not to have any cookies…" Toni muttered bitterly, as she reached for a cookie, just as her fingers touched one, her feet became encased in ice. She looked down to see a glyph on the floor. "Of fucking course she had a trap set up…"

 _ **-Aftermath-Several Months Earlier-**_

"Hmmm…" Violet murmured, as she squinted. Her window was open, and the sun was shining through, directly on her face. The light right now had a grudge against her, the sun was waging a war on her.

"Violet are you okay?" Emma asked, Violet winced, Emma's voice was extremely loud, and hurt right now. Going with the already throbbing head Violet had, and sore throat, which felt like she just swallowed some sandpaper.

Violet grunted and fell out of bed. Emma was standing at the mirror watching silently as Violet, still wrapped in her blanket, moved along the floor towards her window. She reached up and grabbed the blind controlling cords. Violet was too out of it to think of what they were actually called. She yanked down, trying to make the blinds come down, and eliminate the sun's threat to her life.

Violet tugged on the cords a few times before making a noise of anger. She pulled on them harder, causing the blinds to fall off her window, and hit her in the head.

"Fuck!" Violet yelled, Emma just let out a sigh, and moved to Violet. She picked up the blinds, and put them back on the window, and fixed them so the sun couldn't shine into the room. She looked down as Violet scurried back to the bed once that happened, and curled up in a ball. That did not help her head. Emma moved over to the bed, and sat down, she rubbed Violet's back through the blanket.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked sweetly, Violet shook her head under the covers. Emma frowned, and kept rubbing the blonde's back. Violet quickly moved over, and rested her head on Emma's lap. "Want me to get you some water babe?" Emma asked, Violet nodded.

"Could you also get me some medicine? Just ask mommy where it is." Violet said, Emma smiled and got up, being sure to be very gentle with Violet, as she laid her head on a pillow. Emma walked out of Violet's room, and into the kitchen, where she heard Kelsi giggling.

Toni and Kelsi were in the kitchen, Toni was kissing Kelsi's neck, causing the blonde to giggle. Once Kelsi noticed however that Emma was there, she pushed Toni off of her.

"Hey Emma, is my baby okay?" Kelsi asked, Emma nodded.

"Yeah, she wanted me to get her some medicine. She said you would know where it is."

"Okay. It should be in the bathroom mirror cabinet, the liquid on the top shelf. Do not grab the pills, Violet hates to take pills." Kelsi explained as Emma got a bottle of water from the fridge.

"She should just grow a pair." Toni said, causing Kelsi to look at her.

"You're the same way!" Kelsi exclaimed. Toni shrugged.

"I literally cant swallow pills though. Never have been able to, Violet has the option and chooses to not take pills." Toni said, Kelsi just shook her head as Emma walked away.

"Toni, would you go grab the sugar for me?" Kelsi asked sweetly, changing the subject. Toni smirked.

"Sure thing sugar." Toni said, Kelsi smiled and smacked Toni on the ass as she walked away, causing her to jump a bit.

Emma returned to Violet's room. The blonde was still curled up in a ball, Emma shook her head, as she sat down on the bed.

"I got you your medicine and some water Violet." Emma said, Violet nodded, and came up from her covers. She looked relatively normal, just slightly more miserable with each passing second.

"I fucking hate alcohol… Never again." Violet muttered. She, Emma, and her parents had partied last night. Violet's parents allowed her to drink, as long as she did it in their house, or at least let them know, and tried to not drink too much when at a party.

"Maybe you should pace yourself better." Emma suggested, Violet glared at her.

"Bitch." Violet muttered, as she took the medicine, and filled the cap. She downed it easily, and swallowed. She then reached for the water, and chugged the entire bottle, before she leapt under the blanket once again. Emma smiled.

"Want me to stay here?" Emma asked, Violet nodded.

"Can you just like… Spoon me please? I just wanna stay in bed. Fuck life for today." Violet said, Emma nodded, and smiled.

 _ **-Aftermath-Present Day, Apex High-**_

"Let's hope nothing goes horribly wrong today, and you see Emma… Right… Like that'll happen…" Violet muttered bitterly, as she walked up to the school. Weird, no one had called her name yet… Violet hummed as she walked over to the map of the school, and waited there. She leaned against it, and shut her eyes.

"Violet…" Fuck. Violet opened her eyes to see Emma, standing there, clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"What do you want?" Violet asked, bitterness in her voice, Emma frowned.

"I want to apologize actually… But, I'm also your Advisor…" Emma told her, Violet rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Of fucking course you are." Violet said, before glaring at her. "And fuck you Emma. You called me immature for wanting to get back together with you. I fucking trusted you, and you betrayed me."

"You expected me to know how to deal with something like that? I was… Angry, and bitter, but not anymore."

"Yeah fucking right. I don't even know why I'm talking to you right now…" Violet said, before she began to walk away. Emma bit her lip.

"Violet.. Please, talk to me!" Emma pleaded, Violet stopped in her tracks, and shut her eyes tightly.

"I should just ignore you, and walk away…" Violet muttered. She would normally ignore someone when she was mad at them. She would never dignify them with a response, but Emma had a certain… Hold over her.

"Just… Listen… I'm sorry for everything that happened with us, all of it. But please, I cant stay mad at you, and I cant bear the thought of you being mad at me forever."

"Emma. You cant possibly ask me, or even expect me to forgive, or forget what happened." Violet replied, without looking back at her, Emma frowned.

"Violet… Whatever happened between us doesn't matter now, I need to show you around it's the rules Violet." Emma said, Violet shook her head.

"Fuck you Emma." Violet muttered, before walking away. Emma just let out a sigh, this wasn't going to work at all.

Violet let out a sigh as she moved around the building. She didn't want to be around Emma, but she also didn't know where exactly to go. So… Fuck it, she was hiding in the forest until the day was over. Violet looked around, as she walked into the forest, and fell against a tree and sighed.

"What are you doing out here?" Kya asked, crossing her arms. Violet looked at her, and let out an annoyed sigh.

"Hiding."

"First year students are not allowed in the forest during the first week of school. Where is your Advisor?" Kya asked suspiciously, Violet shook her head. Of course Kya would be annoying and follow the rules.

"Hopefully fucking dead." Violet muttered, Kya raised her eyebrows, and crossed her arms. "Can I talk to you about something?"

"Why? We don't particularly like each other." Kya pointed out, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, but… That's why I feel I can talk to you about this. You'll be honest with me, you wont just say something to spare my feelings." Violet said, Kya hummed.

"Fine. I'll listen to you." Kya said. Violet let out a sigh.

"Okay, so I met Emma after I first moved here, and we became best friends. We had a great time for years. About a year ago, we got into a relationship, and that was great too. Until about a week ago, when she got cold feet, and we broke up. I tried to get her back recently, and she rejected me. Then today she says sorry, and says she cant stay mad at me, and cant bear the thought of me being mad at her forever. I don't want her anywhere near me because she hurt me so much. Am I wrong here?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"Honestly I couldn't tell you. I've never been in any situation like that." Kya told her, Violet glared at her.

"Just think about how you would react if someone you cared about betrayed your trust, would you be able to forgive yourself for forgiving them?" Violet asked, Kya thought about it for a moment.

"If someone betrayed me, then… Obviously they don't care all that much. Psychology says that people mean everything they say, even if it's said in anger. This applies to actions too, they'll just do it again, they don't deserve forgiveness."

"Okay."

"At the same time, the morally right choice would be to forgive them, because everyone deserves that chance." Kya added on, Violet let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I don't want to do the morally right thing. Fuck that, she hurt me! She's just going to do it again, like you said. I don't want to get hurt like that again!" Violet exclaimed, Kya let out an annoyed sigh.

"Listen Violet, I may not completely understand where you're coming from here, but… I get what that's like. The sense of self preservation you have right now, we'll do anything to protect our own skin. I get that." Kya said, Violet smiled at her.

"I wonder if we could ever be friends…" Violet muttered, stepping closer to Kya, she shrugged.

"Maybe if one of us dropped their infantile attitude." Kya said, Violet shook her head.

"I was trying to have a moment with you… Bitch"

"Yeah, again. Attitude." Kya pointed out, Violet smiled at her, Kya let a slight smile come to her lips.

"What are you two doing out here?" Violet and Kya turned to see Victoria giving them both a condescending stare, with a hand on her hips. Violet glared at her, she recognized her. She was the girl staring at her from the front room window when she and Emma broke up. Emma's new best friend… Violet's… Replacement.

"Victoria." Kya said, with minor annoyance. She was actually enjoying talking with Violet. Relatively at least.

"You should drop the attitude. People like you don't deserve to have that tone with me. You know, no one who anyone would miss." Victoria said, Violet and Kya glared at her.

"You are such a bitch, and I thought Kya here was bad." Violet said, Kya glanced over at her. That was kind of a compliment.

"I don't think you know who you're talking to. You're just a nobody here, a stupid first year slut. No money, no prestige, nothing special about you."

"You're an idiot to think those things are important. Violet here has at least some redeeming qualities. Some at least, not much." Kya said, Violet smiled at her, Kya at least tried to compliment her.

"You know, Victoria, that's funny because my Auntie Janice is really rich." Violet shot back. Victoria raised her eyebrows.

"That stupid bitch who refuses to let my parents buy her failing jewelry store, she's pathetic."

"What is there to gain from being a fucking cunt?" Violet asked, Victoria glared at her.

"I'm wondering what there is to gain from wasting my time talking to you two idiots." Victoria said, Violet glared at her.

"Then let's stop talking, and start fighting." Violet said, Victoria smirked at her.

"We aren't in the same league."

"Actually Violet can hold her own just fine. We both know I'm on the top of the list when it comes to fighters here, and Violet held her own against me. More than you ever did." Kya pointed out, Violet smiled, Victoria hummed.

"Fine. I'll let you fight me." Victoria said, pulling her Key-Chain from her belt, and summoning Oblivion. Violet pulled her own Key-Chain out, and summoned Oathkeeper.

"Any special rules?" Kya asked, crossing her arms, Victoria shook her head, Violet for once, agreed with her. "Then, go at it. I'll step in if things get out of hand."

Violet and Victoria glared at each other, both of them ran at each other, and swung. Their Keyblade's smashed together several times as they kept trying to hit each other. They clashed once again, and Victoria forced Violet's Keyblade to the ground. Victoria punched Violet in the face, knocking her back.

Violet glared at her, rubbing her chin. Kya felt her protectiveness flare up as she watched that, she and Violet may not have known each other for long, and they may not see eye to eye exactly, but between Victoria and Violet, she greatly preferred Violet.

Victoria ran towards Violet, who smirked as Victoria swung at her. Violet spun on her heel, and swung her Keyblade, she ended up bring her Keyblade under Victoria's knocking it up. Violet pressed her hand against Victoria's side.

"Thunder!" Violet exclaimed as she used magic. Victoria grit her teeth as the electricity knocked her beck, into a tree. She glared at Violet, who smirked at her. Victoria shook her head, letting the darkness take root, making her much stronger, before she ran at Violet, swinging her Keyblade at Violet's head, Violet ducked and slammed her Keyblade into Victoria's side.

Victoria grit her teeth through the pain, and grabbed Violet by the hair, she brought her knee up and connected with Violet's nose, Violet screamed in pain as the pain shot through her, her nose was broken. Victoria smiled sadistically as she heard that. She let go of Violet's hair, and let the blonde fall to her knees, holding her nose, and crying. Kya glared at her, and started walking towards the two.

Victoria brought her Keyblade up slammed it into Violet's back, knocking her to the ground entirely. She prepared to do it again, but her Keyblade was ripped out of her hands, she turned to see Kya's face twisted in rage as a blinding pain shot through her stomach as Kya's knee connected with it.

"Get out of here." Kya hissed, shoving Victoria away. "You don't deserve to be a Keyblade wielder. You're truly despicable." Kya said, moving to Violet, and getting on one knee, she pulled the blonde up, and rested her head on her knee. She looked at the damage, and frowned. Victoria merely dismissed her Keyblade and walked away, she had won this fight.

"Don't worry Violet…" Kya said, as she used an extremely powerful cure spell. She ended up fixing all the damage to Violet's nose, at the cost of great pain for the blonde. Instantaneous healing always hurt like hell. Kya hummed, Violet at least looked the same, save for a small scar on the bridge of her nose, but it wasn't broken anymore, that's what mattered.

"Thanks…" Violet said, Kya merely nodded. Violet smiled at her happily, she was happy that Kya helped her, she honestly didn't know if she would have done the same. Kya cleared her throat awkwardly as a blush came to her face, as she realized that she was still holding Violet. Once she realized this, Kya let Violet go completely and stood up quickly, turning around, and rubbing the back of her neck. Violet's head slammed against the ground, and she made a noise of pain.

"Sorry…" Kya apologized, bringing a hand up to her hair, and tucking it behind her ear, to keep it from getting in her eyes. Violet got up off the ground, and smiled. She thought about giving Kya a hug to show her thanks, but didn't. Instead Violet grabbed Oathkeeper, and banished it, shoving the Key-Chain in her pocket.

"You're fine. I… Didn't expect you to care that much."

"I already said I would step in if things got out of hand, I was just keeping my word." Kya told her, Violet smiled, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Don't be so modest, you saved me. I don't know what I would have done without you… You're a real friend."

"I don't think this makes us friends Violet." Kya pointed out. "I was only doing the right thing, nothing special about it."

"You are so fucking frustrating… Fine, you don't have to agree, but I'm considering us friends, you don't have to." Violet said, matter of factly. Kya let out a sigh. There was no way Violet would leave her alone now, maybe she should have let her get hurt more… Or at least, waited a bit to help her… But Kya couldn't do that.

"Even when you're trying to be sincere, you're annoying."

"In an extremely endearing way, right?" Violet asked, Kya shook her head.

"Not at all Violet. Nothing endearing about it, just plain annoying… Listen, I should go, I have some things to do… I guess I'll see you around Violet."

"Later Kya." Violet said, Kya nodded stiffly, and walked away from the blonde. Violet raised her eye brows, and smiled as she checked Kya out. "It is nice watching you leave…" Kya stopped.

"What?" She asked, turning around with a slight glare, and faint blush, Violet just smirked and raised up her hands.

"Nothing hot stuff." Violet said, Kya shook her head and walked away, a bit faster this time. Violet was just being Violet, though compliments always felt good. Violet smiled, maybe she could get with Kya. That would surely piss Emma off, since she hated the New Guardians of Light, and Kya was the quintessential Guardian of Light.

Violet bit her lip. She shouldn't have that as her reason, it should be because they wanted it to happen, not because of some petty fucking revenge. Though it would be good revenge regardless of the reason it happened, maybe. Kya would be a nice change from Emma, Emma as soft, whereas Kya was… someone with a trained, athletic body… Violet turned a shade of dark red as her thoughts shifted to more inappropriate things.

Whatever happened next, Violet and Kya were on good terms, relatively, and Emma was a bitch. And Victoria was a fucking cunt. Despite those two however, Violet wanted to focus on the brighter side of the situation.

 _ **-Aftermath-Virtuoso City, Pulchram Animae(Beautiful Soul)-**_

Kelsi looked over at Janice who was currently making calls. She had her light brown hair un in a bun, with thin wire frame glasses over her bright emerald eyes. Slightly tanned skin, and makeup done to perfection, as usual. Kelsi smiled as someone came into the store. It was a delivery man, from a local flower shop, coincidentally holding a bouquet of flowers, with a heart shaped chocolate box.

"Kelsi Andrea Hart?" He asked, Kelsi smiled and nodded. He handed the bouquet, and chocolates over to her. He smiled and left as soon as he came. Janice looked over as she got off the phone, Kelsi smiled as she saw the Gloxinias, and Roses. She opened up the chocolates to see a note, she grabbed it and opened it up, reading over it.

' _I'm sorry I hit our kid during training, and tried to ground her way back when. You know I'm not genteel, and shit. I cant even do this right… It was supposed to be this really romantic letter, but you know I've never been good with all that mushy shit. Shit, those don't count towards Violet's college fund right? I'm just going to assume they do, and put the money in there. Anyway, I'm really sorry babe. You know you're everything to me, and having you around, and not getting to actually hear the joy in your voice is killing me… I'm so fucking sorry babe. Fuck, I need to stop doing that.'_

Kelsi smiled as she read the letter, a tear slid down her cheek. Toni really did try so hard to be everything Kelsi wanted. She let her eyes drift down to see some more to the letter, folded over, as if Toni tried to hide it.

' _P.S. If you see this, I tried to eat a cookie after you left, and ended up triggering your glyph thing. I'm sorry. I destroyed the ice, but… It ended up also freezing one of the legs on the fridge… That broke too, and so did the fridge, after it fell down… I'm sorry…'_

' _P.S.S. I shouldn't have wrote that part above… But it's in ink… Shit. I'll just fold the paper, please don't find this… You're probably gonna find it… We'll have a new fridge by the time you get home.'_

Kelsi let out a sigh, Janice snatched a chocolate from the box and ate it. Kelsi smiled at her, as she did the same. She looked at the flowers. Gloxinias, it was her and Toni's flower. It meant love at first sight. Toni had bought her one, and gave it to her their first date. Kelsi found out later what it had actually meant, while Toni had picked it specifically for because the flower girl had told her what it meant when she was looking for a flower.

"She is such a dork… I'll definitely have to thank her for this." Kelsi said, with a blush. Even after all these years, Toni could still make her blush, and feel giddy like a little school girl.

"You sure picked a winner Kelsi… Why don't you head on home. I can just call Dana, and Juliet in here to man the counter. I have an appointment with some bloodsuckers soon anyway."

"Bon-Velz?" Kelsi asked, Janice nodded. "They aren't all bad, but that's all families."

"I agree. So, go on Kelsi, go to your wife, and make sure to see if we can all go out sometime, we need a girls night." Janice said, Kelsi smiled and got up, grabbing the chocolate box, and bouquet of flowers.

"I will Janice, thank you!" Kelsi said as she left the store. Janice smiled as she watched the blonde leave, before she pulled out a phone, dialing Dana's number.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Another chapter done! I have been waiting to get to the Victoria and Violet fight since I started this story honestly. Things arent over between them, in fact it's barely gotten started. You see with Violet being in a story always garuntees two characters, not counting Toni and Kelsi of course. Those two characters that come with Violet are Yuri, and Victoria.**_

 _ **Also, I know no new Ocs this chapter, but we will meet quite a few next chapter. Bear with me, becuase it's going to be a lot, so individual scenes are going to be shorter, because I want to get most of these guys introduced in this chapter. Some of course wont be, but most are going to be there, so yeah. Next chapter will be different... It officially marks the end of the grace period, that being the intoduction stages. Shit will go down. Be prepared for that.**_


	11. Chapter 11: A Dark Day Pt-2

_**I'm back guys! This chapter marks the point where every OC submutted is introduced in this story. Exciting I know. Now the story can really begin. I dont know exactly when the next chapter will be out, but bear with me guys. Shouldnt be too long before that. Dont forget to vote in the Poll guys! Anyway, just enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

Violet let out a sigh, as she ran a hand through her hair. She supposed she shouldn't stay out here all day, and at least make an effort to learn about the Darkness, but she needed someone else to show her around. She could just wander aimlessly, but she would have no idea where to actually go.

"Violet." Emma said, Violet glared up at the brunette.

"What do you want?" Violet asked bitterly, Emma let out a sigh.

"I just wanted to see you."

"Well, I don't want to see you Emma." Violet said, turning her head, so she couldn't see Emma, who sighed.

"Cant you just remember the good times?" Emma asked, Violet's glare deepened.

"I do… That's the problem. I used to fucking love you…" Violet nearly whispered, Emma frowned.

"I know…"

"Can you please just leave Emma? Like, honestly I'm sick of fighting with you, but I'm still hurt so just… Leave. Please."

"But… Violet…"

"Just stop Emma!" Violet exclaimed, looking up at the other girl with tears in her eyes. "I cant stand being around you! I cant just forget what we had, how good it was… You were everything to me!" Violet nearly yelled, before she deflated, and stared back down at the ground. She was exhausted from all this fighting.

"Is there any chance we can remember the good times, and not be tortured by them? I'm willing to start over, at least."

"No Emma! I don't want that! I cant look at you without feeling hurt, and betrayed! Not a day goes by that I don't think about some good times we had together… I look at my parents, and I used to wish that was us… Not anymore."

"I did too… I still think thee could be a chance for us."

"Well, I don't. I'll never forgive you for hurting me… And if I did, I would never forgive myself." Violet told her, Emma sighed.

"So, is there really no chance you'll come with me, and let me do my job?" Emma asked, Violet let out a sigh. Kya would say that regardless of personal feelings, an order was an order. She would probably tell Violet that just for today, because she was supposed to do it, she should let Emma show her around.

"Dammit Kya, why wont you get out of my head…" Violet muttered, Emma glared at her.

"Who's Kya?" Emma asked, she had heard the name before but couldn't remember who she was.

"No one." Violet said, perking up. Violet stood up, and dusted herself off. Emma looked at her and frowned.

"You have a scar on your nose, how did it get there?" Emma asked, taking a step towards Violet, and reaching out, only for Violet to glare at her, and catch her arm.

"Stop that. We're broken up. You don't get to be concerned. That's for other people to worry about."

"Like Kya?" Emma asked, with a hint of jealousy. Regardless of what she said out loud, Emma still loved Violet in some part of her heart. Violet smiled at Emma, that was just the reaction she was hoping for. She could do this, she could work with this.

"Maybe." Violet said, in a sing song voice. Emma shook her head, and pulled her arm out of Violet's grasp.

"Let's just get going Violet."

"You wont be as fun to follow around as my two other advisors, but, I guess a girl cant have everything." Violet remarked, Emma shook her head, and walked away. Violet smiled, and followed after her.

Emma led them through the Children of Darkness Hall, she didn't really need to explain much to Violet because Emma had already told her everything during their relationship. Emma was just aimlessly leading Violet through the hall, in awkward silence.

"Well, fuck it. I'll talk. Usually I ask why the hell I should join a faction, so spill it. Why the hell should I join the Children of Darkness?" Violet asked, Emma stopped, and hummed.

"Well, despite what everyone thinks, Darkness is not inherently evil. It only feeds off of the raw emotions of anger, and isolation. Just like Light feeds off of happiness, and friendship. Eraqus, was obsessed with the light and tried to kill two of his pupils. Only when the power is used for evil purposes is when its… Well, evil."

"But literally everyone who used Darkness was evil. Master Xehanort was fucking insane. Plus the fairy tales say that Light is the natural order of this realm. Darkness has a place, but just in it's own realm, it ruined the worlds." Violet pointed out.

"Well, the old fairy tales are just that. None of it's real. It's all speculation. The point is Darkness is not inherently bad. Sure most people that used it used it in a bad way, but that's no reason to condemn them. Think about it like this, you like those Dragon Age games right?"

"Yeah." Violet said, Emma nodded.

"And is there anything wrong with blood magic in those games in your eyes?"

"Not really, people just use it for… Okay. Well played. I see your point. Darkness is not inherently bad I suppose."

"Now that we're on the same page, I thi-"

"Oh, we're not on the same page." Violet told her. Emma shook her head. Violet smiled and looked around, she saw Zephyr walking through the hall with a girl next to him.

The girl had shoulder length dark brown hair, that was tied into a ponytail with ribbon scrunchies, that was orange primarily with white polka dots. She had dark brown eyes, and a peach tan. She looked to be Violet's age, and was shorter and chubbier than the blonde.

Zephyr glared at Violet, and she just smiled at him, and waved. She knew he was apart of the Protectors of Balance, so she was wondering what he was doing with the girl.

"Hey, it's the girly giant!" Violet exclaimed, causing Zephyr, and the girl next to him to glare at Violet. Emma merely looked between them.

"Obviously there's some bad blood here… Um, Violet this is Nae Reyes-Kreshnik? I think that's correct." Emma said, Violet shrugged. The pair didn't seem to like her, so she wouldn't show them any respect. Plus, after how easily Yuri beat him, Violet considered herself safe from any possible harm.

"Yeah. Well, I wont be joining this faction, so I don't plan on seeing you people at all."

"You're just so rude Violet." Emma said, Violet shrugged.

"I know. But in a very endearing way, like with Kya."

"Would you stop bringing her up?" Emma asked, with growing frustration, Violet smirked at her.

"Why? Jealous that some other girl is on my mind? She's not the only one, there's this Arthur guy who I would absolutely let fuck me."

"Arthur Miles? The guy from the Protectors of Balance?" Emma asked, remembering her encounter with him on the first day of school.

"Yup! He's hot! Then of course there's Zen to go back to if I want. Or I could even get with his little sister Ruby!"

"You would never go out with Ruby." Emma said, with surety, Violet just smiled at her.

"Maybe I would, regardless I'll probably fuck her." Violet said. Nae just kept looking more uncomfortable, whereas Zephyr just looked more annoyed. Violet smiled.

"Would you stop?" Emma asked, with jealously clear in her voice. Just the thought of Violet being with anyone else sickened her.

"No." Violet said quickly, glaring at Emma. Who just shook her head and stormed off. "Oh! Now who's immature?" Violet called, Emma just shook her head as she stormed off. Violet turned to Zephyr, and Nae.

"Why must you constantly be rude?" Nae asked, Violet smirked.

"Honey, that was tame, and only to make her jealous because I'm still bitter over our breakup. I want to hurt her, so I did just that. She hurt me first." Violet explained.

"That's no excuse to be so rude."

"I think I just excused it. Now if you'll please, excuse me… I have to go do literally anything else." Violet said, before she skipped down the hall, in the opposite direction of Emma. Due to Violet not paying attention to where she's going, and because of her luck, she ended up bumping into someone and falling backwards.

Violet stared up at the person she bumped into. He was tall, slender, and lanky, standing around 6"2. He had a dark brown complexion, hazel colored eyes, and shaved black hair. He extended his hand and pulled her up.

"Sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention." Violet apologized. He shrugged.

"You're fine, you didn't hurt anything. But you should have been paying attention." He told her, she nodded.

"I'm Violet Alexandria Hart, what's your name?" Violet asked.

"Quincy Van Zwart."

"Why do you darkness people have fucked up names?" Violet asked, he just gave her an annoyed look. She smiled up at him, before saluting and walking away from him. He just shook his head and continued on his way. Violet let out a sigh.

She saw a door, and decided to just go inside. She had nothing better to do, may as well explore some rooms while she could. She ended up entering the library, well the Children of Darkness' library.

Violet hummed and looked around. It was quiet. As libraries usually were. She supposed she should try to be quiet, but she wasn't sure if she could contain herself if she got excited either. She walked around a couple shelves, before seeing a lone person sitting at a desk. He was reading a book, as people usually did in the library. Violet smiled and sat next to him, staring at him until he finally looked up at her confused.

He looked to be around two years older than her, and reminded Violet of those portraits of Master Xehanort back when he was still training to be a Keyblade wielder. What with his silver hair in a ponytail. His left eye was Golden-Yellow, and his right was Crimson-Red, he had a pale peach skin tone to his average build. He was slightly muscular, and slightly skinny.

He was wearing a purple leather coat, decorated with black feathers, and white markings. Underneath that he was wearing tan pants, and a black shirt with gold spiral motifs. With silver ankle high boots, and black gloves. He has five silver piercings on his ears. Four helix piercings in the form of two hoops on each ear, and one piercing shaped like a skull. And an X shaped tattoo over his left eye.

"You're certainly… Expressive." Violet told him, he just gave her a look.

"What do you want?" He asked her, she smiled brightly at him.

"To be a hero, and a singer. In life at least. For today I just want to piss off my ex. I did a couple times already, but like… She deserves it for hurting me. I'm Violet by the way. Violet Alexandria Hart." She told him, he nodded.

"Well, Violet, I'm Damian Xanders. You're interrupting something." He told her, referring to the book he was reading, Violet let out a sigh.

"Why are people reading and shit? It's the first week! There's no homework, or things to study. It's dumb. You people are all dumb." She muttered, bitterly, he just shook his head.

"Knowledge can hold the key to many great things." He explained, she just shrugged.

"I like your eyes. And your piercings. I've wanted to get some for a while. I'm leaning towards getting my tongue pierced. I hear it makes oral sex better." Violet told him, he just hummed, and looked down at his book.

"Good luck with that Violet. Now will you leave me alone?"

"Sure!" Violet said quickly, hopping up, and pushing the chair back in place. She smiled at him, before waving. "Later tater!" She exclaimed before she skipped away, he just smiled slightly and shook his head. His smile faded into an angry glare after a while, and he shook his head. Violet skipped out of the library, and walked into the next room she saw.

When Violet entered the room, she got a creepy vibe. It was eerily silent, and dark. She hummed and looked around. She hummed and looked around, she saw someone sitting at a desk, just sitting there. She walked over to him, and got on her knees on the opposite side of the desk. She placed her arms on the desk, and rested her chin on her arms, so she was staring right at his face.

"Boo!" She yelled, he jumped up and glared at her. He looked to be her age, and had black spikey hair. He was dark skinned, and had a scar shaped like an X on his right cheek. He had dark eyes, sharpened to a glare.

"I was sleeping you bitch! I'm gonna kill you!" He exclaimed, as he stood up and reached for her, she smirked at her.

"Gotta catch me to kill me!" Violet yelled at him, before she took off, and placed a glyph behind her on the floor, smiling. The teen chased her, and ran over the glyph, his right foot being encompassed in ice, causing him to fall over, and face plant. Violet smirked back at him, and stopped.

He broke out of the ice, and got back up, once again giving chase. Violet smiled and took off, she ran out the door, and through the halls with him hot on her trail. She smiled as she saw the door to the courtyard, and opened it, she ran outside.

The teen was still on her ass, and was about to catch up with her, until she slid under a bench where some people were sitting. Violet smiled as the bench of people, people she recognized to boot was between her and the angry teen. She gave him a jack-o-lantern grin.

"Violet? Why are you running?" Jesse asked from the bench, Violet pointed to the teen who was chasing her. Jesse, Damon, and Arthur turned around to see the enraged teen, Damon smirked and stood up, throwing an arm around Violet.

"Hey Zane, no big deal. Whatever it is, you don't want to mess with this girl. She's with me, okay?" Damon asked, Zane glared at them.

"Fine, so long as she doesn't bother me again." He said, beginning to walk away, Violet smiled at him.

"No promises!" Violet yelled, he just ignored her. Violet looked at the three. "What have you guys been doing?"

"Nothing much Blondie." Arthur said, Violet glared at him.

"Don't go there Blondie." Violet said, Arthur smiled at her and stood up, he pulled out a cigarette. Violet looked at him, he raised an eyebrow, as he lit it.

"You want one?" He asked, Violet shook her head.

"Yuck!" Violet exclaimed, Arthur smiled at her.

"You're fucking cute." He told her, she smiled with a slight blush.

"You aren't so bad yourself Arthur." Violet told him. Arthur smiled at her as Violet ducked under Damon's arm. At the same moment another teen walked towards them. Violet looked him up and down, with a hum.

He had a flipped hairstyle, the looked slightly like a windblown style, it was just a shade darker than charcoal black. He had the traditional yellow eyes associated with Darkness users, and a light tan to his lithe and agile looking body. He had a few small muscles, but he was clearly built for speed.

"Who's this douche?" Violet asked? Damon shook his head.

"That's Xinek, he's a cool guy." Damon said as Xinek reached them, he smiled at them all.

"I just saw Zane come from here looking like someone shit in his salad." Violet smiled.

"I like him already." She said, Damon rolled his eyes. Xinek smiled at her, and got close, closer than the usually let people get. Violet just examined him, if he tried to do anything to her, she should punch him.

"I like you too baby."

"Don't call me that." Violet ordered flatly, glaring at him. She only allowed her mother to call her baby.

"Awe, don't be like that." He said, extending his hand. Violet glared at him, and grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back painfully.

"No one touches me without my approval." Violet growled out, before she shoved him away. He just held up his hands.

"I apologize. Wont happen again." He told her, Violet nodded and smiled at him.

"Okay, now that, that's out of the way… You guys seen Kya around?" Violet asked, Jesse hummed.

"I saw her a couple minutes ago… Why?"

"I'm gonna make Emma jealous. Actually… Arthur, you could work for this also… I already told her I would fuck you."

"Really? Where do I sign up for that?" Arthur asked, Violet rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up, and come on." Violet told him, before she grabbed Arthur's hand and pulled him away.

"Okay, I guess this is happening now…" Arthur muttered. Violet smiled, as she pulled him to the Children of Darkness hall. Violet pulled him into a classroom, and shut the door.

"Um… I actually didn't think this through… Of how this would actually work you know?' Violet asked, Arthur shrugged.

"Were here, and alone. Might as well fuck right?"

"Shut up." Violet told him with a smirk. A dark corridor opened in the center of the room, and Violet and Arthur looked at each other before they dashed, and hid in a closet. Arthur behind Violet, and Violet with her back pressed against him, so she could look outside.

"What's going on?" Arthur whispered to her, looking over her shoulder, she shrugged. A figure walked out of the Dark Corridor. They were wearing the same cloak that Xehanort's Organization used to wear. They looked around before crossing their arms.

The door to the classroom opened up, and Violet angled her head so she could see who. Victoria closed the door behind her, and walked up to the figure. They were around the same height with the figure being taller than her slightly.

"Were you followed?" The figure asked in a masculine voice. Victoria shook her head.

"Not at all." Victoria answered, the figure nodded, and pulled their hood down. The boy looked to be Victoria's age. He had dark grey hair, and bright golden eyes, with pale skin. He smiled at Victoria fondly as she hugged him, giving him a quick kiss.

"I cant stay long… I just wanted to see you. Make sure you're okay…" he said, Victoria smiled at him.

"You're sweet Hake. I'm fine, got in a fight with Violet, and hurt her. I was gonna kill her for being so weak, but that bitch Kya stopped me." Victoria pouted, Arthur glanced at Violet, who was glaring at Victoria. Violet was about to open the closet when Arthur wrapped an arm around her to keep her in place.

"Don't sweat it. The boss doesn't want anything happening yet anyway." Hake said, Victoria hummed and smiled.

"Anything interesting happen on your end?" She asked, he shook his head.

"Not at all. But, let's not focus too much on that. I just want to be around you for a while." Hake told her, she smiled and kissed her deeper this time. Violet made a noise of disgust. Then she felt something behind her, and glared back at Arthur.

"Are you seriously fucking hard right now?" She whispered, he glared at her.

"You're a hot girl, and I'm a guy, and your ass in in my crotch, what did you think was going to happen?" He whispered back, Violet rolled her eyes.

"This is why I prefer girls…" Violet muttered.

"I thought you were bi?"

"I am, but I prefer girls, and is this really the place for this conversation?" Violet whispered, Arthur shook his head.

"You've got a point." Arthur said. Outside the closet Hake and Victoria broke apart, Hake smiled at her as he said his goodbyes and left through the Corridor of Darkness. It closed behind him. Victoria left the room quickly. Violet and Arthur got out of the closet and stared at each other.

"You know who that was?" Violet asked, Arthur shook his head.

"Not at all actually. You should ask Damon, he seems to know everyone." Arthur said, Violet nodded. Whatever that was, it was strange seeing Victoria be affectionate with anyone, Violet just considered her a cold hearted bitch, not a real person.

 _ **-Aftermath-A Week and a Half Earlier(The Day of the Breakup)-**_

Violet stumbled into the house, and walked past her parents, to her room. She shut the door. Toni and Kelsi looked at each other, this was odd. Violet always announced when she got home, then she usually hugged them before she went off to her room. Something was wrong.

"What do you think it is?" Toni asked as she got up from the couch, Kelsi shrugged, as she did the same. They walked to their daughters bedroom door. Toni reached for the handle, but Kelsi grabbed her hand.

"No barging in. She has to let us in love. We have to respect her." Kelsi chastised her wife, who nodded. Kelsi knocked on the door.

"What?" Was Violet's strained response from the other side. Toni and Kelsi exchanged a worried look, Violet didn't sound good.

"Are you okay baby?" Kelsi asked worriedly, Violet sniffled from the other side of the door.

"No…" She muttered.

"Can we come in?" Toni asked, Kelsi looked at her.

"Sure…" Violet trailed off. Kelsi opened the door, and they saw Violet curled up on her bed crying. Toni and Kelsi immediately moved to each side of her. Kelsi putting Violet's head in her lap.

"What happened baby?" Kelsi asked quietly, stroking Violet's hair, trying to calm her down.

"Emma and I broke up…" Violet muttered, Toni's look turned into a glare, as she shook her head and stood up, cracking her knuckles.

"I'm gonna fucking kill her." Toni muttered darkly, and Kelsi knew that if she didn't say anything Toni would march right to their house, and probably kill a young girl, she couldn't allow that to happen.

"No… You need to comfort your daughter." Kelsi told her, Toni looked helplessly back at her wife.

"But she hurt Violet."

"It would hurt Violet more to have her mom go away for murder. Sit down, and comfort her." Kelsi ordered, Toni sighed and sat back down. She pulled her daughter up, and placed her head on her shoulder.

"I know what you're going through kid…" Toni muttered, Violet and Kelsi looked at her. Violet with questioning eyes, and Kelsi with a concerned expression.

"Really? When?" Violet asked, Toni let out a sigh, as the memories came back. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to meet the concerned eyes of her wife. Kelsi knew how painful these memories were for Toni.

"Back before I met your mother… You see, I was fifteen, and this girl was seventeen. I was in love with her, completely and utterly lost. She was everything, I would have done anything for her… I wasn't myself around her… I was like a pathetic little puppy always seeking more, and more affection from her. I would take whatever I could get, and cherish it."

"Eventually I slept with her, I gave her everything, my love, my affection, my adoration, my fucking virginity… Two weeks later I found her in bed with another girl. She blamed me for the whole thing, and called me an immature little brat. I thought I loved her, and she just betrayed me. She claimed to have never cared about me at all… After that, I was broken… For a while, there was nothing left in my life… That's when I met your mother, she saved me… Brought me back to who I was." Toni explained, with a few tears in her eyes by the end of it, Violet looked down.

"But what am I gonna do?" Violet asked.

"You're gonna do what I should have done Violet… Have the best time of your fucking life, and make her jealous that she's no longer apart of it. Please… Do that for me?" Toni asked, as a tear fell from her face. Violet looked up and saw her mom actually crying. She had never seen her mom cry before. Kelsi let out a sad sigh, she hated seeing the two most important people in her life in so much pain. She pulled Toni into a hug, and nearly crushed Violet between them.

"I promise momma… I'll try." Violet said, using the name she used to call Toni back when she was younger. Toni smiled and kissed Violet's temple, before leaning over her and giving her wife a kiss. The three were a family, and nothing could ever come between them.

 _ **-Aftermath-Present Day, After School-**_

"Violet, can you get me a cookie sheet?" Kelsi asked, Violet nodded and did her mother's bidding. Toni smiled and ruffled her daughter's hair, Violet ducked out of her mom's grasp. Kelsi smiled and kissed her wife on the cheek, causing Toni to turn and smile at her.

The three were in the kitchen making some cookies together. After Kelsi got home, after receiving Toni's very sweet note they made up. A new fridge was there by the time Kelsi got home, so she decided to reward her wife by making some cookies. Once Toni brought Violet back home, they decided to make them together as a celebration of the end of Violet's first week of school.

Tyler walked in the front door to see the three laughing together as Toni flung some flower at Violet. He smiled and watched them from over the counter. Violet noticed him and smiled.

"Uncle Tyler's home!" Violet exclaimed, he smiled at her, before looking up to see his sister, and his sister-in-law smiling at him.

"Come on in here and join us!" Kelsi exclaimed, Tyler smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"I would hate to intrude…" He said, Kelsi shook her head.

"Nonsense. You're apart of this family too." Kelsi told him, he smiled at her, and looked at the fridge.

"You get a new fridge in the twelve hours I've been gone?" He asked, Toni nodded.

"Yeah, the old one broke."

"You broke it." Kelsi said quickly, Toni smirked at her.

"Your magic froze the leg. So, really we both broke it. Actually it was because Violet wanted cookies that you even did that. So really it was her fault too."

"You're the one who hurt my baby during training and got yourself grounded, that's why you couldn't have any, so it's back to you love." Kelsi told her, with a sweet smile. Toni smiled at her and kissed her on the nose, causing Kelsi to giggle.

"I love you." Toni said, Kelsi smiled at her.

"I love you too. And I love my baby, and my brother-in-law." Kelsi said, Violet smiled at her mother, Tyler smirked, and ruffled Violet's hair. She ducked away from him, and playfully glared at him.

"Don't you dare touch my hair." Violet told him, he laughed, and walked towards her.

"What if I do squirt?" He asked, walking towards her, she took a few steps back.

"You have to catch me first…" Violet said before taking off running, Tyler chased after her. Kelsi shook her head.

"No running in my house!"

"Momma help!" Violet yelled as she ran outside, Toni smiled apologetically at her wife before taking off after Tyler. Kelsi let out a sigh as she set the timer for the cookies.

She walked out after them to see that Toni had Violet in her arms, and was running from Tyler. All three of them were laughing like fools. Toni gave her wife a look as she ran by, Kelsi sighed before she took off after Tyler.

"Don't you touch my wife! She's mine to discipline!" Kelsi yelled, Toni smiled, as she ran from Tyler. Violet laughed loudly as she saw her mother climb up on her uncles back, as he gave her a piggy back ride. Toni smiled down at Violet, she loved seeing her daughter so happy, even after a day like today. Everything would be okay for them, for today at least.

* * *

 **Ocs introduced in this chapter:**

 **Nae Reyes-Kresnik- Pikapikaluv**

 **Quincy Van Zwart- scrawlx1012**

 **Damian Xanders- Antex-The Legendary Zoroark**

 **Zane Xavier- Phantomtwiter**

 **Xinek- The Nobody 0**

* * *

 _ **Well, there it was guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. There will be more coming soon, along with a few more scenes between the possible love interests for Violet. But again who ultimately ends up with her is up to me in the end. So, yeah. There it was guys, that was the last flashback to Violet's relationship with Emma that I had planned, so we got that done. More is going to be revealed shortly, and we might even see a time skip in a few chapters. Seeing as how were on chapter 11, and it's only been a week. We most likely will jump a few months down the line in a few chapters. Until then... See Ya!**_


	12. Chapter 12: Orders are Dances

_**Hey guys... I'm back... And today... We see... Things. This chapte is largely just two people interacting. And writing between these two has always been like a dance... Get it? Cause, cause there's a dance in this chapter. Nothing? Okay, I'll stop. See you at the end of the chapter, and I have officailly chosen Violet's love interest. You'll have to read to find out who it is.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"This is dumb. Do I really have to go?" Violet asked as she held out her arms. Kelsi was comparing dresses. Toni was smirking at her daughter. Her mother really did go all out for these things.

"Yes." Was Kelsi's answer, Violet let out a sigh, as her mother held up a shimmering blue dress. "What do you think love?" Kelsi asked, Toni tilted her head, and shrugged.

"I don't know. You're the feminine one."

"Maybe Violet is more like you… Should she wear a nice button up instead?"

"I'm right here." Violet deadpanned, but Kelsi wasn't listening to her, as the blonde moved over to Violet's closet, and pulled out a fitted white button up, she held it in front of Violet.

"Would this work better?" Kelsi asked, Toni shrugged.

"Why don't you ask the kid?"

"She wont cooperate with me. You're a neutral party here." Kelsi said, Toni shrugged.

"Fine. I think she should wear the shirt." Toni said, Kelsi nodded.

"Okay then. Violet, wear this shirt, and…" Kelsi stopped, going over to the closet and pulling out some slacks. "Wear these pants. It really would suit you more since you don't have too many feminine features to show off." Kelsi said, looking over Violet, who covered her chest with her arms and blushed.

"How can you always make me feel worse about my body?" Violet asked, Kelsi frowned and grabbed Violet's face.

"My little baby is just fine the way she is. Perfect in every way." Kelsi said, giving Violet a kiss on the forehead, before she walked out of the room. Toni followed her. Violet shook her head. Once Violet had changed, she looked in the mirror. She smiled happily, and grabbed her makeup.

"You ready yet kid?" Toni asked from the door once Violet had put on some eyeliner, and red lipstick. Violet smiled, and nodded. She followed her mom out of the house, and into the car.

"This is gonna suck…" Violet muttered, Toni smiled at her.

"I proposed to your mother at our senior Prom. So, dances cant be all bad." Toni told her, Violet rolled her eyes.

"But that was Prom, it's supposed to be romantic and special… And oh my god, I didn't know that! Can you please, please, please tell me the whole story?" Violet asked, Toni smiled at her.

"Okay. I went to Janice the day of Prom, got a ring. Took your mother to Prom, I proposed after a slow dance, she said yes." Toni said, Violet pouted.

"I meant a full version."

"Do you really want to hear all the details of me and your mother's Prom night? I mean that is when I learned that biting turned me on." Toni said, with a smirk,, Violet shook her head, and looked out the window.

"Nope. Didn't hear that. Not at all." Violet said, Toni smirked. Several minutes of silence passed before Violet decided to talk again.

"So what if no one wants to dance with me?" Violet asked, Toni shrugged.

"Fuck 'em. They're missing out on dancing with a beautiful girl." Toni answered, with a smile. Violet laughed a bit. "Just have a good time. I mean, Ruby will be there, and if I know your ego, and I do, because you're my kid, you'll love her fawning all over you."

"Oh yeah… Ruby will be there… I wish someone else was there, but Ruby will do." Violet said, Toni looked at her.

"Does Violet have a crush on someone?" Toni asked, Violet blushed and shook her head for a moment, before she let out a sigh.

"Yeah… But trust me, it's not mutual."

"What's their name?" Toni asked, Violet smiled.

"Her name is Kya. And she's… Well, she's different. Like at first I thought, I must hate this girl, but then… I don't know, I just started looking at her and thinking. God what I wouldn't give to have those strong legs wrapped around my head." Violet said, Toni shook her head.

"Nope. I didn't hear that at all." Toni said, Violet smiled at her as they pulled up to the school. "Have a good time kid."

"I will mom." Violet said before she stepped out of the car into the cool Saturday night air, Toni drove off, as Violet walked towards the school building, with her arms crossed.

"Seriously who has a fucking dance on a fucking Saturday when I could be at fucking home. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. This fucking blows." Violet murmured. She opened the door to the main hall to see a desk where Damon and Jesse were sitting.

"There she is!" Damon exclaimed, Violet gave him a look.

"What are you two doing here?" Violet asked, Damon smiled.

"To see you." He answered, Jesse rolled his eyes.

"I'm here for the job." Jesse told her, Violet looked at him.

"Why do you need the money?" Violet asked.

"Because times are tough right now." Jesse told her, she nodded, and looked behind him to see a little girl coloring. She had dark blonde hair and dark green eyes, she looked to be around seven or eight.

"Who's the kid?" Violet asked, Jesse smiled, and turned around.

"Katie. Come say hi." Jesse said, the little girl, Katie got up from her coloring and waved at Violet. Violet smiled and waved back, Jesse stroked Katie's hair.

"Okay… If this is some kind of like pedophile thing… I'm gonna call the cops…" Violet trailed off, Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Katie is my little sister. She's mute actually." Jesse said, Katie smiled and hugged Jesse. Violet smiled.

"Why is she mute?"

"She was just born like that…" Jesse trailed off. Katie smiled at him before she went back to coloring. "She's why I'm here, and she had to be here because my mom's at work." Jesse explained. Violet nodded.

"What about your…"

"Dead." Jesse answered quickly. Violet frowned.

"I'm sorry." Violet said, Jesse shook his head and smiled.

"Don't be. You didn't know, it's fine. But, you weren't here for this, you have a dance to get to." Jesse said, Violet rolled her eyes, and put a finger gun to her head, pretending to shoot herself.

"Don't remind me." She told them, before she let out a sigh.

"Right. So, gimmie your hand baby girl." Damon said, Violet rolled her eyes, and held out her hand, Damon stamped it with a happy face.

"Ugh, now why did you do that?" Violet asked, Damon shook his head.

"Orders are orders. Now get that white ass in there and dance." Damon told her, she shook her head and flipped him off before walking into the gym.

Violet looked around and sighed, people everywhere, and no one she liked being around… Wait. Violet looked over at the far wall. Standing there in a white dress, with gold trim was Kya, looking sternly at the students. Violet smiled, and sauntered over to her.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Violet asked, once she reached Kya's position, Kya just looked her over, and raised an eyebrow.

"Girls are supposed to be in dresses." Kya told her, Violet scoffed.

"Oh please, fuck that. I got nothing to show off. Not like you, damn." Violet said, Kya just glared at her.

"Is there a purpose for you bothering me?" Kya asked, Violet nodded.

"Actually yes, a very good one in fact. I don't wanna be here." Violet told her, Kya nodded.

"Join the club. I'm only here because I was told to be a chaperone. Orders are orders." Kya said, Violet shook her head.

"You could've told them no." Violet pointed out, Kya shook her head.

"They asked me first, obviously I'm the best candidate, why push that onto to someone incompetent who wont understand the complexities of rules."

"Surely you aren't the only chaperone?" Violet asked, Kya shook her head.

"I am for the Guardians of Light. Emma Carrington is for the Children of Darkness, and Arthur Miles for the Protectors of Balance." Kya told her, Violet nodded, and smirked.

"Would you like to dance?" Violet asked, Kya gave her a look as Violet held out her hand.

"I'm a chaperone."

"So?"

"I cant dance."

"Sure you can." Violet said, Kya glared at her.

"No, I cant dance." Kya told her, Violet nodded.

"Just follow my lead." Violet said, Kya glared at her.

"How crazy am I that I'm considering agreeing to this?" Kya asked, extending her hand. Violet smiled as she grabbed Kya's hand and pulled her away. Violet looked for a good spot and found it, in clear view of Emma.

"Okay, so just… I'm gonna put my hand on your body, don't strangle me." Violet said, Kya's eyes never left her own. Violet laughed nervously as she placed Kya's hand on her shoulder.

"If I step on your toes don't blame me, and don't you dare step on mine." Kya said, Violet nodded, and began to move, Kya's eyes kept flicking between her feet, and Violet's face.

"Don't look down, just look at me. Dancing is kind of like fighting, and you're the best at that. Just relax, and rely on your instincts to move you." Violet said, Kya nodded, and listened to her, staring at the blonde, who just smiled back.

"This is weird. Two girls dancing together… This is weird right?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"Nope. It's completely standard for me. How about you try leading?" Violet asked, and before Kya could respond, Violet switched their hands up, guiding Kya's to her side, and Violet placing her hand on Kya's shoulder.

"I'm not sure about this…"

"Just guide me according to the music. I trust you." Violet said, Kya gave her a look as she began to lead.

"You don't know me Violet."

"So?"

"So how can you trust me? We haven't been through anything together. Blindly trusting people is what an idiot would do."

"Good thing you've already called me an idiot multiple times then." Violet said, looking over Kya's shoulder to see Emma glaring at the two of them, Violet smiled.

"You are an idiot Violet." Kya said, Violet just smiled at her.

"Hey, you mind if I put my head on your shoulder? To make it look like a romantic moment? I wanna piss my ex off." Violet told her, Kya didn't answer before Violet's head was on her shoulder. Kya sniffed Violet's hair, it even smelt like Violets, Kya let a small smile come to her lips as the song ended.

"Songs over Violet." Kya said, Violet let out a sigh, and raised her head from Kya's shoulder, smiling at her.

"Thanks Kya…" Violet hesitated for a moment before blushing, Kya just gave her a look before the blonde kissed her cheek, and skipped off. Kya just stood there staring after her for a moment before she headed for the doors of the gym.

Violet smiled as she walked away from Kya. Violet ended up by the refreshments, and got herself some punch, just as she finished the cup, Emma stormed up to her.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked, with rage in her voice, Violet smiled sweetly at her.

"A friendly dance Emma." Violet answered, Emma glared at her.

"Bullshit, I saw that, you're more than friends with that bitch."

"I wish." Violet muttered, Emma glared at her.

"How could you do that to me?" Emma asked, Violet glared at her.

"Do what to you? This is a dance, I danced. We're broken up, in case you forgot." Violet said, Emma glared at her.

"But I still care about you!"

"Really? Well then, you can go fuck yourself Emma, cause I sure wont do it. I don't love you anymore, get that through your head. I've moved on, and so should you." Violet said before she walked away from Emma.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"This isn't right, right? I shouldn't be thinking about this, like this… Right?" Kya mumbled as she paced outside the gym, the cool night air on her skin. She liked Violet being that close, and she shouldn't have. That was weird. Right?

None of her studies ever spoke about this. Just then the gym doors opened up, and Violet walked outside, seeing Kya she smiled, and moved over to her. Kya just shook her head, but didn't move.

"Is everything okay Kya?" Violet asked, Kya shook her head.

"No, it's not. I'm confused…" Kya trailed off. Violet nodded.

"What are you confused about?" Violet asked, Kya gave her a look.

"You… And, my feelings towards you… Girls like boys right? I mean, I do like boys, but… You made me feel that same way… And that's not right, right?" Kya asked, Violet nodded in an understanding way.

"You're confused about your sexuality?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"I've never had to deal with anything like this before…" Kya said, Violet nodded.

"I did. Believe me when I first found out I was Bi, I was confused. You see for me, I always knew I liked girls, I mean, I was raised by two lesbians, so that's just kinda how I went. But then I found out I liked guys too… I was confused. I didn't really have anyone to go to…" Violet said, Kya just looked at her.

"What did you do?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"Well… I had several emotional breakdowns… Cried for a couple days, then I sung a song, then I got laughed off the stage… It was a public confession." Violet told her, Kya hummed.

"How do I deal with it though?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"That's up to you. I think I could help though." Violet said, Kya looked at her.

"How?" Kya asked, Violet smiled at her.

"Kiss me. If you like it, then you like girls, or at least like me." Violet told her, Kya glared at her.

"No."

"Oh, come on, don't be a prude. It's just a kiss." Violet said, Kya shook her head.

"It's not just a kiss to me Violet. I've never… I've never done that before. I would have no idea of how to do it correctly." Kya told her, Violet smiled at her.

"Are you serious? That's… Wow, surprising. My first kiss was like… When I was twelve. Like, my first serious kiss at least. How have you never kissed anyone before?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"I spent my entire life being trained to be a Guardian of Light, I had no time, or desire for pointless things like that." Kya told her, Violet shook her head.

"No, it's not pointless it's important. I mean, all that can make you a happier person, and isn't that important?" Violet asked, Kya gave her a look.

"Why should happiness from that matter? I'm happy just following orders, and being the best Guardian I can be."

"But your life cant just be devoted to that Kya. I mean it can, sure. But that'll be shitty. Happiness is only real when shared." Violet told her, Kya looked at her, and let out a sigh.

"You know… Violet, when I first met you I though… 'This girl is an idiot.'" Kya said.

"Thanks."

"And after our fight, you just proved that even more. I hated your cocky attitude, and I wanted nothing to do with you… And the more I thought about it, the more I realized… I cant hate you Violet…"

"That might be the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"I mean, I really tried, but there was just something about you… Something that kept me from hating you…"

"My sharp wit, and heart of gold?"

"I don't know what it is, but… The point is, as much as I wanted to just dismiss you entirely, I just couldn't do it… Maybe I do like you, but why? Why you of all people? You're exactly the type of person that I would hate… But I just cant." Kya told her, Violet nodded.

"To be honest Kya… I didn't like you when we first met, hell the first day we met I just referred to you as Bitch… Then, after I started talking to you, and looking at you yesterday… After you healed me, and defended me from Victoria… I started to look at you different."

"I noticed that."

"You've got a nice ass, what can I say? Anyway… I liked the thought of you being there for me. I have a crush on you… But honestly, I might be too fucked up for anything right now."

"Is this about your Ex?" Kya asked, Violet nodded.

"Yeah… I'm not in love with her anymore, and I have no desire to be with her but… I'm still dealing with that loss. I mean, we were together, and not just romantically for most of my life, and to have that person ripped out of my life… It's weird." Violet said, Kya nodded.

"I understand that Violet."

"You also have to know, that when I don't like someone I ignore them, and I thought I could do that to you… But I cant, just like with Emma, there's something about you that speaks to me. Something that makes me want to go against my own rules. With Emma, it just kind of grew there, I wanted to hear her out, because she was my best friend… But with you, I just want to hear you, because it's you…"

"Violet. That makes no sense, there's no logical reason behind it."

"I was trying to be nice." Violet said, Kya nodded.

"I appreciate that, but it doesn't make that any more logical." Kya told her, Violet glared at her.

"Well, then… Fuck…" Violet trailed off, Kya hummed. "So, what's your decision? You gonna kiss me or not?"

"No."

"Okay." Violet said, confusing Kya.

"Wait, I thought you wanted me to kiss you?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"Kya… I don't want you to kiss me if you aren't sure… I mean, yeah, it is just a kiss to me, but how you feel about it is much more important. So, if you don't want to, then that's fine with me."

"That's actually a mature, and understanding point… I'm surprised." Kya said, Violet smiled at her.

"I can be mature… It's just more fun not to be." Violet told her, Kya hummed.

"Could you just give me some time to think about it?" Kya asked, Violet nodded.

"So long as you don't keep me waiting too long." Violet told her, Kya nodded.

"We should get back inside. My job is to chaperone the dance, and you have to be in there."

"I know… Orders are orders." Violet said fondly, Kya just shook her head, as the two girls went back into the gym.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **There it is... Guys. I'm just gonna let that sink in for a while. The chemistry between them whenever I wrote them was just fantastic. I had to do it. But that's not to say there wont, or cant be other people that get involved with Violet. This is highschol guys, you have to remember that sometimes things are complicated. So, tune in for that... See ya!**_


	13. Chapter 13: Just A Sunday

_**Woo! A chapter that takes place on Sunday, uploaded on a Sunday. Strange, I swear I didnt plan this, I planned it for Friday, but I had plans. And life, and Borderlands 2. Mostly actual plans though. So... Enough ramblings, let's get into this chapter guys! Also, dont forget to Review, Favorite, and Follow if you enjoy this story.**_

 _ **-Aftermath- Protectors of Balance Base-**_

A woman walked out of a Corridor of Light. She had light tan skin, with a small scar on her upper lip. She had dark brown eyes, and shoulder length dark red hair. She was dressed in a white blouse with a white and black jacket over it. She also wore a white trilby hat. Black pants, boots, and a belt with a Key-Chain hanging from it. She was holding a large book in her left hand. She looked around for a second before seeing Zack smiling at her.

"You're back!" Zack exclaimed, Fiona smirked at him, as she sauntered over to him.

"Of course I am. You ever doubt me?" Fiona asked, as she held up the book for a second before placing it on the desk in front of Zack, he smiled at her as she made her way next to him. He hugged her tightly.

"Of course I didn't, I was just happy to see you again." Zack told her, she smiled at him, and kissed him quickly, before she pulled away from him.

"I would love to watch you pour over that book, but I'm beat, so I'm gonna go take a nap." Fiona told him, he smiled at her.

"This book can wait… Vani, can you stay here and guard it?" Zack asked, Vani nodded obediently.

"Of course Sir. You two just relax." Vani said, Zack smiled and then he and Fiona left the room, heading for their bedroom.

"How did it go?" Zack asked, Fiona smiled.

"It went well actually. Yen Sid was more than happy to let us have the book."

"That's good." Zack told her, she smiled.

"I also got a message from Rose. She says that Ruby has a crush. On Violet." Fiona told him, Zack chuckled.

"Well isn't that something." Zack said, she smirked as he opened the door to their bedroom. Fiona walked in first, and Zack shut the boor once he was inside. Fiona let out a sigh, and took off her hat, setting it on her bedside table.

"I just wanna get all this off, and lay in bed…" Fiona said, shedding her jacket off. Zack smiled, and took the jacket from her.

"Well, allow me to assist you milady." Zack said, in an overly formal accent, Fiona chuckled.

"Thank you good sir." She replied in an equally formal accent. "So, any chance we can go see our kids soon? I mean, I'm sure they miss us, or at least my cooking." Fiona said, beginning to unbutton her blouse.

"We could go in a few days. Nothing big is happening in the next week, or at least… Nothing big should happen." Zack told her, Fiona nodded as she took off her blouse.

"That's good. I really miss them… Why did they have to leave?"

"They grew up… We could always have another kid?" Zack asked, Fiona smirked at him.

"I know you mean well, but saying that while I'm undressing is pretty damn suggestive."

"Good thing it was kinda supposed to be." Zack told her, Fiona just shook her head at him.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City, Hart Family Home-**_

"Hey kid, get up." Toni ordered, Violet mumbled into her pillow in response. "I'm serious kid, get up." Violet glanced at her alarm clock.

"Mmm… Not past noon… It's Sunday… Fuck off." Violet mumbled, before curling into a tighter ball, and burying her head in her pillow once again. Toni rolled her eyes, and walked away. Kelsi was in the kitchen making breakfast, Toni looked over at her.

"Your daughter wont get up." Toni said, Kelsi smiled. "I'm gonna watch some tv." Toni said, before going into the living room, and doing just that. Kelsi smiled, and turned off the stove, walking to Violet's room.

"Baby, are you gonna get up?" Kelsi asked, Violet shook her head.

"It's too early for a Sunday mommy, can I please sleep, and could you close the door?" Violet asked, in a sweet voice, Kelsi smiled.

"Of course you can." Kelsi said, before she left the room, closing the door as she did so. She went to the living room, and placed her hand on Toni's shoulder, causing her wife to look up at her.

"What is it babe?" Toni asked, Kelsi smiled at her.

"Can you take out the trash please?"

"Isn't that Violet's job today?" Toni asked, Kelsi smiled at her sweetly.

"Could you please take out the trash love?" Kelsi asked, in a sweet voice. Toni recognized that voice. It sounded sweet, but it really meant. _'Do what I told you to do, or else.'_ Toni let out a sigh.

"But… I was watching tv!" Toni whined as she got up, and went into the kitchen. Kelsi smiled and resumed cooking breakfast as Toni took the trash out.

"Thank you love." Kelsi said as Toni returned to replace the garbage bag, Toni just shook her head.

"You know how Violet just gets away with everything, like she get's to sleep in, and I get her chores."

"It was only the garbage Toni." Kelsi said, Toni shook her head.

"That's not the point, you just let her do whatever, like… Shouldn't you be the strict one? You're okay with her having… Sex, you let her just sleep in, and then you push her chores on me… It's kind of fucking unfair." Toni complained Kelsi smiled at her as the dryer stopped, signaling it was finished.

"Could you fold the laundry for me love?" Kelsi asked in a sweet voice, Toni grumbled something, and left the room to do her wife's bidding.

Kelsi smiled, and once she finished breakfast, she scooped some eggs, and bacon onto a plate, with some toast, then walked into the living room where her wife was dutifully doing laundry, and grumbling to herself.

"Love, come eat your breakfast." Kelsi said, Toni gave her an unsure look, and walked up to her, Kelsi handed the plate to her before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll take it from here. You just enjoy your food."

"This is… Weird…" Toni muttered, Kelsi just smiled at her as Toni sat down, and Kelsi finished folding the laundry.

"Don't worry about it, okay? You did everything I asked of you. I just think that allowing Violet to be herself, and be independent is important to her growth as a person." Kelsi said, Toni nodded. Moments later loud, exaggerated moaning was heard for a moment before it stopped. Toni just shook her head.

"That's your daughter. She's watching the porn we pay money for, that's why she refused to get up." Toni pointed out, Kelsi just shook her head, and laughed.

"Like I said, she's allowed to be herself. She probably should have been more insightful, but she learns from mistakes quickly. Remember when we thought she was sneaking into our room, and getting into your magazines, because the drawer was slightly ajar. It was never like that again, and then you caught her."

"Don't remind me… She was like… Eight!"

"I find it funnier that all she would do was look at them. She didn't even know what they were for, also the fact that you still had all those."

"They were vintage! Like I'm just gonna throw them away, they really helped me discover my sexuality, and they mean something. To me at least." Toni said, Kelsi smiled at her.

"They helped Violet discover hers also." Kelsi pointed out, Toni just made a face, and shook her head.

"Nope. Don't want to think about that." Toni said quickly, Kelsi smiled, and kissed her on the temple.

"Come to think of it, those magazines helped me discover my sexuality." Kelsi whispered seductively, as she laid a few kisses all over her wife's neck. "I think we should go have a refresher course, remind me why I love you so much." Kelsi said, before she skipped off to their bedroom.

"God Dammit!" Toni exclaimed, as she set her plate aside, and rushed to her bedroom.

 _ **-Aftermath- Winniplex Diner-**_

"I need two plates of pancakes, quick as you can." Jesse said, before he moved and poured two cups of coffee. He took them over to a booth with a man and a woman sitting there talking.

Jesse moved back behind the counter, and let out a sigh, as two plates of pancakes were placed next to him. He grabbed them, and delivered them to the couple, before once again returning to the counter. He saw Mary, a middle aged woman come out from a door, she smiled at him.

"Take a break Jesse, I can handle this." Mary told him, he nodded and went through the door. He walked through the kitchen to the break room, and leaned against a wall, letting out a tired sigh.

"Man, you look like ass." He heard, he opened his eyes to see his Co-Worker. Emily. She had pixie cut orange hair, and bright blue eyes. Pale skin tone with freckles decorating her cheeks. Dressed in the same white and blue outfit he was, difference was she had to wear a skirt.

"Thanks for that Emily." He said sarcastically, she just smiled at him.

"What's got you so tired?" She asked him, he shrugged.

"I had to work at a dance until midnight last night. And I didn't end up getting home until two. Fell asleep at three, woke up at five, took a shower, and came here at six to work… So, I'm a little beat."

"Why'd it take you so long to get home after the dance?" Emily asked, Jesse shrugged.

"My friends car got a flat." Jesse answered, Emily nodded, and stared off in the distance for a second before looking at Jesse, and pushing her phone in his face. "What is this?" Jesse asked.

"Just look at it." Emily ordered him, and he followed her order. The phone was showing a screen for a movie, with two tickets bought already.

"A movie? Are we going to a movie?" Jesse asked, Emily nodded as she pulled her phone away.

"Yeah. My mama said we could use her car. It's on Friday night, so we still have a week, but I wanted you to know."

"Sounds good to me Emily. You know, I met someone kinda like you." Jesse told her, she gave him a look.

"How so?" She asked him, he shrugged.

"Her name is Violet. She also grew up with two lesbian parents. She's also rather loud, and… Well, difficult to say the least." Jesse told her, Emily smiled at him.

"Good! I've always wanted to meet someone else in my position."

"Well, she's Bi, not straight, and she's more annoying."

"Be nice, just because she's not around doesn't mean you have to talk shit." Emily chastised him, he shook his head.

"I meant annoying in a strangely nice way. Like, she constantly references sex and all that, but her company is really enjoyable."

"That's good. I'd like to meet her… Could we see her Friday?" Emily asked, Jesse shrugged.

"If you want, and if she wants of course… How was your day yesterday?" Jesse asked, Emily shrugged, and looked at her nails.

"Boring. My mama got back though, so that was great, seeing her again." Emily said, Jesse nodded.

"Is she back for good or…"

"I don't know. Things are apparently only getting worse out there." Emily told him, frowning slightly. Jesse nodded.

Emily's mama, Claire was a Guardian of Light, and a high ranking one at that. Lately she had been off fighting in these battles between Light, Darkness, and Balance. She was extremely strict, and protective. Emily's mother, Mary was the more lenient of the two, a sweet, and gentle flower. She was against fighting entirely.

"You ever think you're gonna join the fight?" Jesse asked, Emily shook her head.

"You know me. I'm not special. I mean only my mama has talents for anything like that, and I barely have any magic, so no… I just want it to stop so my mama can stay home."

"I understand… I sometimes wish I could be like you, just… Normal, with normal problems. I mean, I have problems, but I also have to make sure I'm a good representation for my faction, on top of making sure my sister, mom, and I can eat."

"Where is Katie anyway? Don't you usually bring her to work with you on Sundays?" Emily asked, Jesse shrugged.

"My mom actually has some time off today." Jesse said, Emily nodded.

"You could let me help out?" Emily asked, Jesse shook his head.

"I have to do it myself. I'm the man of the house, I should be able to do this myself." Jesse told her, she let out a sigh, and nodded.

"If you insist." Emily said, before the two of them were called back to work. Emily frowned as Jesse walked out to work, she wished he would let her help him for once.

 _ **-Aftermath- Hart Family Home-**_

Violet sneezed as she walked into the living room. She looked around to see the tv on, and no one watching it, and a cold plate of eggs, bacon, and toast on the table next to her mom's chair. She just hummed, and ran a hand through her hair before she went over to the couch, and laid down.

Her parents came out of their room a couple minutes later laughing about something. Kelsi going to the kitchen, seeing that Violet was around, and Toni returned to her chair to watch tv. Violet pulled a blanket from the top of the couch, and threw it over herself.

"Violet, sit up so you don't choke okay?" Kelsi advised as she brought in a plate of breakfast. Violet made a disgruntled noise at having to move just as she had gotten comfortable, before she sat up and took the plate of food from her mother.

"Thank you." Violet said, in a tired voice, before she sneezed once again. Kelsi just looked at her and placed the back of her hand against Violet's forehead. "I'm fine." Violet told her, Kelsi hummed, and took her hand away, as she moved to sit in her chair.

"So kid, how was the dance?" Toni asked, Violet smiled broadly.

"The dance… Well, I danced, she danced… We danced… It was great…" Violet trailed off dreamily, Toni and Kelsi just exchanged a look.

"That's good… Um, did you meet anyone new?" Toni asked, Violet shrugged.

"No, mostly I just hung out with Kya." Violet told them, Kelsi smiled.

"I'm glad you had fun."

"Yeah… Do you think I could get a tongue piercing?" Violet asked, Toni shook her head, as Kelsi nodded. The two glared at each other shortly after.

"Absolutely fucking not." Toni said, Kelsi glared at her.

"And why not?"

"Because, I'm her mom, what I say goes, and I say my daughters not having a fucking tongue piercing." Toni argued, Kelsi just shook her head.

"First of all, that's ten dollars. Second, tell me Toni, when did you get your tongue piercing?" Kelsi asked, Toni stuttered.

"That's not… Well, that's not important."

"No, no, tell me and your daughter how old you were." Kelsi pressed the issue, Toni glared at her.

"Fifteen." Toni mumbled out, quickly, Kelsi smiled smugly, as Violet just looked at them.

"And did you ask permission from your parents?"

"…No."

"And did you get it done in a safe way?"

"Well… No."

"Then I see no problem with my daughter getting a tongue piercing at seventeen, with our permission from a certified person." Kelsi told her, Toni just let out a sigh.

"Fine, let her do whatever." Toni muttered bitterly, crossing her arms. Kelsi smiled and her, and kissed her on the cheek.

"See, sometimes you're just wrong love… But, I love you anyways."

"Oh, I could tell from what you did to me with your tongue… God it's great to have you back." Toni said, Violet made a face in disgust.

"Gross! Would you stop before my ears start bleeding?" Violet asked, Toni smirked at her daughter.

"What, you don't like to think of your sweet mother fucking me?"

"I swear all last night all I wanted to do was go underneath Kya's dress, and make her scream my name." Violet countered, Toni shook her head.

"I don't want to hear that!"

"Then don't talk about my mommy like that." Violet told her, Kelsi just shook her head. Those two could be so immature.

"Would you two stop?" Kelsi asked, getting the attention of both her wife and daughter. "Janice is coming over soon, so don't talk about any of that."

"Do I have to put on real clothes then?" Violet asked, currently all she was wearing was a baggy t shirt, and panties. Kelsi nodded.

"Yes, after you finish your breakfast okay? It's the most important meal of the day." Kelsi said, Violet nodded.

"Second most important meal of my day." Toni said, glancing at Kelsi, who rolled her eyes with a smile. Violet shook her head.

"Mine too." Violet said, causing Toni to shake her head, as Kelsi just laughed at little bit. Those two would never stop. Toni didn't like the idea of Violet having sex, and Violet was disgusted by the idea of her parents having sex.

 _ **-Aftermath- Radiant Garden, Outskirts.-**_

Yuri was walking through a ravine silently, just contemplating what he would do next. He was here just to explore, and see more places of this world, but what about after that? He certainly took after him mom when it came to his explorative nature, like her, all he wanted to do was see all the worlds he could.

Yuri supposed he could visit her, that would be a nice thing, he hadn't seen her in a couple months already, hopefully she was still living in the world of San Fransokyo, if not he would just have to go and ask Zack, he would know, he knew where all of his old friends were.

Yuri's peaceful walk was interrupted when a dark corridor opened up in front of him. Yuri stopped and just stared at it as a figure walked through. Yuri hummed as the corridor closed, and the figure removed their hood.

"Hake… Why are you here bothering me?" Yuri asked, Hake smirked at him.

"Who said I was here to bother you? Maybe I just opened a portal and ended up here, in front of you." Hake told him, Yuri just shook his head.

"We both know that's not true. Why are you here?"

"You really don't trust me do you?" Hake asked, Yuri glared at him.

"I can see the wheels turning in your head. All the schemes, the machinations, the intimate moments with Victoria."

"Get out of my head." Hake told him in a dangerous sounding tone, Yuri just gave him a look.

"Couldn't if I tried." Yuri told him, before he grabbed his Key-Chain, and summoned Monochrome. He brought Monochrome up in defense, blocking a Dark Thundaga from reaching him, Yuri swung his Keyblade, charged with the Dark magic, and redirected it at Hake.

Hake jumped out of the way, and summoned a large Buster Sword. Hake rushed at Yuri, who ducked out of the way, and used Waterga, summoning a large geyser of water to flood the ravine.

Yuri then used powerful Earth magic to catapult himself out of the ravine. He just waited for a moment, as Hake jumped out of the ravine, and landed in front of him, resting his Buster Sword over his shoulder.

"You're tough." Hake told him. Yuri looked at him lazily.

"I can see every possible action you could take. You simply cant beat me." Yuri told him, Hake glared at him.

"That makes things a little unfair."

"I cant control it." Yuri told him simply. Hake growled at him, and rushed forwards, swinging the Buster Sword with one arm, Yuri hummed, placing one hand behind his back, and using the other to block with Monochrome. This caused a shockwave, and the ground cracked underneath Yuri's feet.

Yuri pushed Hake into the air, and jumped up after him. Yuri slammed Monochrome into Hake's side, and sent him crashing back towards the ground. Yuri used his free hand to fire a Blizzaga at Hake.

Hake blocked it, but the time it took him gave Yuri the opportunity to attack him once again. Yuri smacked him with Monochrome once again, sending him falling into the ravine.

Yuri looked over the edge to see Hake disappear through a Dark Corridor. Just as Yuri knew he would. Yuri turned around and pointed Monochrome at the sun. He charged a Thundaga Shot, and seconds later a Dark Corridor opened up, Hake flying out of it. Yuri fired the Thundaga Shot and hit Hake in the chest, sending him flying back through the Dark Corridor.

Yuri smiled slightly. He knew Hake wouldn't come back after that. He would take time to recover from that, it was a powerful magic attack, and Hake took a direct hit from it. Yuri dismissed Monochrome, and slipped it back onto his belt. He opened up at Corridor of Light, and looked fondly back at Radiant Garden before he walked through it. He would have liked to stay longer, and see some more of this world, but it wasn't safe so long as Hake knew where he was.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Okay, so there it was guys. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Things are going to start to heat up in a few chapters. I have a few Arcs lined up that are going to take place over these next few chapters. Um... Things... Are going to happen. Anything more will be Spoilers. So, yeah, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Choice

_**Hey guys, so today is the day Violet goes back to school, and all that. Um, a few things. One, with the way I write romance and all that, Violet, and Kya may get together earlier than expected, dont worry they dont in this chapter or anything like that. But just with the way I set my romances up, I prefer to see them experiencing things while in a relationship, rather than just you know... Spending an entire story building up to it, and it ending there, once they get together.**_

 _ **So, yeah. They will get together, and we will see them together more often than not. Also, Oc's that are submitted, some will get more attention than others for now, but that's only because I have so many, and I have character Arcs working for each of them. Like at some point every character submitte has an arc they go through. Some just get theirs earlier than others. Like Kya is getting her Arc earlier becuase she's tied with Violet in this story.**_

 _ **But this is ultimately my story, and it does largely focus on Violet. Like, I have things planned for her specifically, so if Oc's arent really mentioned, or featured as much as you hope, dont worry, things will come around for all of them. Some may just have their parts during the second big Arc of this story, instead of the one we're currently in. Also, there will most likely be a third big Arc, because I was doing some story board stuff, and that's the direction things seem to be going in.**_

 _ **Anyway, here you go, sorry to keep you waiting for so long, unles you just skipped this, in which case, I understand completely. But dont forget to leave a Review, Follow this story if you're interested in it, or if you Submit an Oc, through Pm of course. I'm still acceptiong them, also Favorite and all that good stuff. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"You ever think about BDSM?"

"God Dammit Violet…" Jesse muttered, Violet just stared at him.

"I was just asking." Violet whispered. They were currently in the courtyard of Apex High. It was today that new students would officially choose a faction. The new student would walk with the Advisor from the faction they chose to join, and that Advisor would officially induct them into the faction.

"I thank you all for gathering here…" The Principal of the school announced, from the front of the crowd. "Before we get into the usual practices of today, I must announce some news about an incident involving some students."

"Is he talking about me?" Violet whispered. Looking around, and seeing everyone else facing forwards, she saw Kya and waved at her. Kya noticed Violet waving out of the corner of her eyes, but ignored her, causing the Blonde to flip her off quickly.

"A student was involved in a fight beyond their skill, and as such was injured. The student who gave the injuries has been under review, and the leader of their faction and I have talked. They will still be allowed to attend school here, I tell you this because, you, as students should know the dangers of what you're getting into, and to not get into unfair fights."

"He's still going to school here?" Violet whispered, Jesse shrugged. Damon hummed next to her, and crossed his arms.

"Now, let us resume business as usual." The Principal said, he began listing off names, Violet rubbed the back of her neck, as someone passed her.

"Violet Alexandria Hart." The Principal called out her name. Violet bit her lip, and walked forwards alone, Jesse and Damon just gave her a look and followed her. She stopped and glared back at them, they just stopped, giving her a confused look.

"Would you please fuck off?" Violet nearly yelled as she bumped into someone. They quickly stumbled out of the way, and bumped into someone else, Violet smirked as she made it up to the Principal, who just gave her a look.

"What is the meaning of this Miss Hart?" The Principal asked, as Damon and Jesse pushed their way to the front of the crowd, and made their way to Violet.

"I don't want to join any faction." Violet told him, before she looked to each of her sides, seeing Jesse and Damon. "Why did you follow me?" Violet asked, Damon and Jesse just shook their heads, she let out a sigh. "Anyway, I don't want to join a faction."

"You have to Violet, it's the way this school is structured, if you don't join a faction, you cant attend school here." The Principal told her, she glared at him.

"You let the guy who nearly killed me stay in school, and I cant opt out of joining a faction? I'll do all the classes I signed up for if I have to, I just don't want to be tied down like that. It goes against my personal beliefs." Violet told him.

"This is highly irregular Miss Hart."

"Call my mother about it if you want to argue, if you want to get yelled at, call my mom. To be honest, I'm not going to let you force me into any faction." Violet told him stubbornly. The Principal let out a sigh.

"Miss Hart, I will allow you to opt out of a faction, but I will have to contact your parents. I believe your suggestion about taking the classes anyway to be admirable, so we may see." The Principal told her, Violet nodded. "Please, go to whichever hall you wish."

"Thank you Sir." Violet said, before she walked towards the New Guardians of Light hall. Jesse and Damon just followed her. Once they were inside the hall, Violet let out a sigh.

"What was that about?" Jesse asked her, she shrugged.

"I… I don't think I should join any faction. None of them are innocent, and what I care about are innocent people caught in the middle." Violet told them, Damon nodded.

"Hey, I said that no matter what I'd stand by you, that wont change." Damon told her, Violet smiled at him, Jesse nodded.

"I swore that too. I'm on your side here." Jesse told her, Violet nodded, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Plus, I never signed up for any classes in the Children of Darkness, because I didn't know where to go. I really don't want to paint them in the villains corner here, but nothing about them really appealed to me. I mean, Emma's there, people have fucked up names. Victoria's a cunt."

"Not all of them are like that. I've met some people who use Darkness who are better people than me." Jesse told her, Violet smiled.

"That's good to know."

"I know that my mom was a member of the Children of Darkness, my dad was a member of the Protectors of Balance." Damon told her, Violet nodded.

"I'm glad… So, what do you guys think about BDSM? I think it's hot, like not just the sex part, but the psychology of it." Violet said, Jesse let out a sigh.

"Violet…"

"What? We cant have a conversation about this?" Violet asked, Jesse just shook his head, Damon smirked.

"I think we can, but that was random baby girl." Damon told her, Violet shrugged.

"Okay, it was random. Get over it guys. Seriously, like… I kinda want to experiment with a BDSM relationship, like… The psychology of it is intriguing." Violet told them, Jesse gave her a look.

"What do you know about Psychology, and since when have you cared about deep things like that?" Jesse asked, Violet shrugged as two students walked into the hall from the courtyard.

"I love psychology. I grew up with a mother who majored in Psychology in college, and I spent most my childhood just listening to her explain it all to me. I retained quite a lot of it actually." Violet told them.

"Kelsi majored in Psychology?" Damon asked, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I just said that. Also, fuck you Jesse, thinking I don't care about deep thought." Violet said, Jesse just raised his hands in defense.

"You just never bring up deep thought. Didn't think you cared." Jesse told her, Violet nodded.

"You never saw me masturbate, but that doesn't mean I don't care about it. Once per day at least, usually more than that though."

"Oh my god Violet…" Jesse muttered, Violet smiled at him as another pair of students walked into the hall from the courtyard.

"Oh, come on. Like you haven't once thought about me getting myself off, like seriously. You're straight, I think. I'm a girl, a relatively attractive one at that. Be honest." Violet told him, he shook his head.

"I'm not going to dignify that with a response."

"You just did." Violet told him, he shook his head once again.

"I mean a response to your question. Plus, not all guys think about all girls, some find one or two and stick to them." Jesse told her, Violet smiled at him.

"So, who are yours?"

"I never said I had any." Jesse told her blankly, trying not to blush, Violet smirked at him.

"Ah, but you did. You said that not all guys think about multiple girls when they jerk it. Some think of one or two. By your own logic, you either are jerking it to multiple girls, or just one or two. So, which do you fall into?" Violet questioned him, Jesse just looked at her.

"Why do you have to ask that?" Jesse asked.

"I'm in the first group. Quite a few girls, with quite a few fantasies." Damon answered, Violet nodded.

"He's honest. Do the same Jesse." Violet told him, Jesse shook his head.

"I'm not going to reveal my private thoughts. It would be disrespectful." Jesse told her, Violet glared at him.

"Or, are you not telling because It's Kya… Because if it is, you will die today. I have the crush on her, she's mine, and I'll challenge you to a death battle right here for her heart." Violet told him dramatically, Jesse shook his head.

"It's not Kya, I assure you." Jesse told her, Violet nodded as two students walked into the hall from the courtyard.

"Good. I'm glad you don't have to die, and it doesn't have to be by my hands." Violet told him, Jesse nodded.

"I'm glad you wont try." Jesse told her, Violet nodded.

"So, who is she?" Violet asked him, Jesse glared at her.

"I'm not telling you Violet." Jesse told her, Violet glared at him.

"I wont forget this Jesse, one day… I'll find out." Violet warned him, before she let out a sigh, and shifted uncomfortably. "Damn this bra is annoying." Violet muttered, as her hands went to her back, Damon and Jesse just exchanged looks, she glared at them.

"What, you never seen a girl take her bra off out from under her shirt before?" She asked them, Damon and Jesse just shrugged as Violet undid her bra, and slipped it out from under her shirt, she stuffed it in her bag, before smiling.

"Why did you even wear a bra today? Not like you need it." Jesse told her, Violet glared at him.

"Are you trying to say I've got small tits? Cause I'll fucking stab you." Violet told him, in a dangerous tone, Jesse held up his hands.

"Hey now… No need for that, Violet, you know my stance more than a handful's a waste." Damon told her, Violet shrugged.

"I don't know… I like Kya's curves." Violet said, just as Kya, and Ruby entered the hall. Kya, having heard Violet's comment glared at her. Ruby smiled and bounded over to Violet.

"What about my curves?" Ruby asked, Violet smiled at her, and pat her head.

"You've got them, but you don't have those strong, toned muscles. Woof." Violet said, Kya just shook her head as she walked up to them.

"You're terrible Violet." Kya told her, Violet just smiled at her.

"You're sexy Kya." Violet told her, Kya just shook her head. Ruby frowned, Damon smirked. Violet walked up to Kya, and ran a few fingers over Kya's arms, smiling fondly at her, Kya chuckled uncomfortably.

"Would you stop doing that?" Kya asked, Violet smiled at her, and took her hand away. "So, you really only live to breed chaos huh?" Kya asked, Violet smiled at her.

"It's an interesting side benefit. You saying that because I didn't join a faction?" Violet asked, Kya nodded.

"If you were a good student, you would just go along with the rules." Kya told her, Violet smiled at her.

"I'm not a good student, and you love it." Violet told her, Kya just shook her head, as Jesse looked between them.

"You two are acting… Civil, it's weird." Jesse told them, Violet smiled at him.

"We spent an entire night around each other and didn't kill each other, it was… Fun." Violet told him, Kya shrugged.

"More specifically you just wouldn't leave me alone." Kya said, Violet smirked at her.

"You love it."

"I do not. I find you annoying. You're too random, and irritating." Kya told the blonde.

"That strangely lacks the impact it used to have, bitch." Violet said, Kya shook her head. Violet just smiled at her, Kya just hummed and looked away. Jesse stared between them.

"This is getting really strange." Jesse muttered, Violet shrugged.

"I do wonder how your training is going to go now… Usually it's with your faction. Seeing as how you aren't apart of one, I wonder who's going to train with you…" Kya muttered, Violet shrugged.

"I train with my Uncle every night already, so I probably don't need it." Violet said, Kya gave her a look.

"It's apart of the curriculum, you have to train with another student here." Kya said, Violet hummed.

"How does that work exactly, like normally?" Violet asked, Kya gave her a look.

"Well, normally a first year student is assigned a random student that's older than them, they could also default to their advisor, but considering that the Advisor at that point can choose to leave the student to their own devices, it usually doesn't happen." Kya explained, Violet nodded.

"If however the Advisor does choose to remain, they can also opt to observe the training between the students, and step in to make things more complicated." Jesse added on, Violet hummed.

"Can a student choose who they train with?" Violet asked, Kya nodded.

"That could also work, so long as the person they choose isn't already tied to train with another person. It's first come, first serve." Kya said, Violet nodded, and poked Kya's abs, causing Kya to stiffen up, and look at her.

"I choose you. Please, please, please!" Violet begged, Kya glared at her.

"There are students more incompetent than you that need assistance, you just want to be greedy. Though you still are rather incompetent for your age." Kya said, Violet glared at her.

"Rules are rules, and I claimed you already." Violet said, Kya gave her a look.

"While technically you are right, you aren't apart of my faction, so your claim is invalid up to this point." Kya told her, Violet smiled at her.

"But if it works out that I can choose you, you're mine. Right?" Violet asked, Kya stumbled a bit.

"I guess." Kya muttered, Violet smiled at her, Ruby pouted.

"What about me?" Ruby asked, Kya looked at her.

"I'm not your advisor anymore. It was irritating how much you didn't pay attention, and didn't take it seriously. You don't deserve to be trained by me." Kya told her, Ruby glared at her, Violet just looked between them.

"You're so mean!" Ruby exclaimed, Violet let out a sigh.

"I'm not mean, I'm realistic." Kya told her, Violet smiled.

"Listen Ruby, I need Kya more than you do… I…" Violet stopped quickly, blushing for a moment, before she shook her head. "I just… I need her." Violet said, Kya looked at her, as did Jesse, and Damon.

"Violet, are you… Are you blushing?" Jesse asked, Violet glared at him.

"No!" She exclaimed, balling her hands up into fists. "I'll fucking kill you Jesse." Violet muttered, Jesse backed up slightly as she stalked towards him.

"Damn, I was just asking." Jesse told her, Violet just glared at him, Kya uncomfortably rubbed the back of her neck.

"It's fucking personal, so stay out of it." Violet told him, Jesse nodded, his back hitting a wall, Violet stopped in front of him.

"I understand." Jesse said, Violet shook her head, Ruby frowned as she watched Violet walk back and cross her arms next to Kya.

"So, how have you been Kya?" Damon asked, Kya glared at him.

"Why do you want to know slacker?" Kya asked, he smirked.

"Why you gotta be so mean, I was just asking." Damon said, Kya shook her head.

"You're incompetent. You've never spoken to me before this, so why should I bother to answer?" Kya asked, Damon shrugged, before smiling.

"Well, obviously Violet likes you, so why cant we just be civil about everything?" Damon asked her, Violet glared at him.

"You're an idiot. We aren't apart of the same faction, we shouldn't be friends. Technically you aren't even supposed to be here." Kya told him, Damon gave her a look, Violet looked at her nails.

"Then what about Violet?" Damon asked, Violet looked up from her nails to glare at him.

"She's irrelevant to this. Violet never chose a faction, thus she isn't in direct opposition to me. She's a neutral party in this, which is why I am okay with her being here." Kya told him, Violet smiled at her.

"Do you want to paint my nails?" Violet asked out of nowhere, Kya looked at her.

"Why would you paint your nails?" Kya asked her, confused. Violet shrugged.

"I do it because I like being colorful and expressive, my mom doesn't get it either." Violet said, Kya hummed.

"It seems pointless."

"Well, my mother enchants her nail polish with magic, so that she always has some magic to use, even if she runs out, I don't know how to do all that yet though, so… To me, it's just for fun."

"Your mothers idea makes a great deal of sense. I personally store magic into my Keyblade. It boosts it's power, and leaves magic just in case I need some." Kya told her, Violet smiled.

"Can I learn that?" Violet asked, Kya nodded.

"I can teach you later, if you can train with me."

"Why cant you teach me regardless?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"I suppose I could… You could paint my nails, and I could show you how to enchant things with magic." Kya said, Violet smiled.

"Private sessions with you sounds like a great time." Violet told her, Kya nodded stiffly, and looked away from the blonde. Moments later the Principals assistants voice sounded through the halls.

"Would Violet Alexandria Hart please come to the Principals office? Violet Alexandria Hart to the Principals office."

"Well… I guess I gotta go… Anyone want to come with?" Violet asked, Damon, and Jesse smirked at her.

"Jeez Violet, do you have to ask? There's a reason we followed you against your will back there." Jesse told her, Violet just shook her head, she couldn't get rid of these two, even if she wanted to.

"I guess I could accompany you. It would mean finding out faster if I could train you or not." Kya said, Violet smiled at her.

"That's great!" Violet exclaimed and grabbed her hand, before dragging her off. Jesse, Damon, and Ruby followed along behind her.

"Why are you grabbing my hand?" Kya asked, Violet smiled at her.

"Because… Do I need a reason?" Violet asked, Kya nodded stiffly, Violet just smiled at her.

"Preferably yes."

"Your hand is strong, and firm… It makes me feel… Safe?" Violet half asked, Kya just looked at her, a light blush coming to her face.

"Violet…"

"Yeah?" Violet asked, Kya bit her lip and looked away from her.

"I'm not sure this is appropriate right now."

"Do you like holding my hand?" Violet asked her, Kya's voice caught in her throat, as she tried to answer.

"I… I do, it's soft, and… fragile." Kya muttered, Violet smiled.

"That's good, because… Like I said, your hand is strong, it makes me feel safe, and secure. Like someone cares about me again." Violet muttered, Kya knit her eyebrows together, and rubbed the back of her neck.

"I… Violet, people do care about you. You don't need me to feel safe. You have your friends, like Jesse, and Damon." Kya said, Violet shook her head.

"It's not the same… How are you feeling? Are you ready to kiss me?" Violet asked, Kya shook her head.

"I'm not ready yet Violet, I still have some things to work out… How I feel about you is complicated. You make me feel irritated, angry, confused, and… happy. It's weird. I'm so used to knowing how I feel all the time, this is weird." Kya said, Violet nodded.

"Don't get me wrong Kya, I may not be ready for a relationship right now… but if you ever just want to talk about how you feel, or what you're going through, remember I'm here for you." Violet told her, Kya let a small smile come to her lips.

"I know Violet… Thank you for being understanding. I promise, I'll try to work these feelings out."

"I'll try to work my feelings out too. You deserve that, someone who's with you all the way… I really need to talk to someone about this don't I?" Violet chuckled, Kya shrugged.

"Sometimes it's best to just be honest with yourself. How do you feel about the situation with Emma?" Kya asked, Violet shook her head.

"She's a bitch, and she broke my heart… I feel like all that time we spent together was wasted." Violet said, Kya shrugged.

"Maybe it was all wasted, or maybe it all exists to bring you to this moment. To me, because Violet… Honestly, you're great. I know I insult your intelligence, and rightfully so most of the time, but you really are a good person, who deserves someone who genuinely cares about you." Kya said, Violet smiled at her.

"Like you?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"I don't know if I deserve you Violet… Sure, I was trained to be a Guardian of Light by Yen Sid, and Master Aqua, but before that… I was a scared, pathetic little girl who got caught stealing, and because of that I accidentally inherited my Keyblade." Kya told her, Violet smiled.

"Everything happens for a reason."

"No, you don't understand, it was all an accident, I wasn't supposed to inherit a Keyblade, I should be living on the streets right now, I shouldn't have grown up with my life."

"You just told me that maybe everything that happened with Emma was to bring me here. So, everything that happened to you was to bring you here." Violet said, Kya shook her head.

"Did you choose to befriend Emma?"

"I mean, yeah…" Violet said.

"Then it was your choice, and a path you set for yourself. I didn't choose to get caught, I made a mistake and got caught." Kya pointed out, Violet looked at her.

"The reason I chose to befriend Emma was because I moved here. I didn't choose that, but if that didn't happen, I wouldn't be here. See, everything works out like it should, even if you don't choose it, it's your life, and your path, chosen or not." Violet told her, Kya let out a sigh.

"You truly are just difficult to deal with aren't you?" Kya asked, Violet smiled and squeezed her hand slightly.

"Yeah, but you love it." Violet said, Kya just smiled a bit and shook her head.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Aw, they're getting closer. Dont worry in a few chapters I'll do a rather large time skip, like once they begin training, I'll skip two months or so to get to the next bit plot point. I have it all planned out, and stuff. But anyway, thanks so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to suffer. And by suffer I mean playing through Ultimate Vault Hunter Mode alone, in a game that's designed around Co-op, in a game genre(FPS) I'm not entirely good at. That's fun, anyway, see ya!**_


	15. Chapter 15: How To Save A Life

_**Hey! I'm back! So, yeah. Things happen in this chapter, as always. More like... Kinda, kinda sad and depressing by the end of it. But most of it is fun! I dont know what else to say. Fallout 4 is fun I guess, thats something I can say. Like, theres nothing left for me in it, but it's fun enough to pass the time. Dont forget to Follow, Favorite, Review, all that nice stuff. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Woo!" Violet exclaimed, running out of the Principal's office, she jumped to Kya and grabbed her hands, jumping up and down, laughing. Kya just gave her a look.

"I take it something worked out in your favor?" Kya asked, Violet smiled at her.

"Yeah! You can train me!"

"I wouldn't be too happy, I wont take training lightly. You mess up, you get hurt, you could even get killed." Kya told her, Violet just smiled at her.

"My Uncle literally has come at me with two Keyblades, I'm sure I'll be fine." Violet said, Kya gave her a look.

"Two? How did he get two?"

"He has like six total, and like three other weapons, and he's a master at hand to hand combat, plus he has crazy magic." Violet gushed, with a smile. "He's so cool!" Violet added.

"How did he get six Keyblades?"

"I don't know, he just went around doing things for every faction." Violet said, Kya shook her head.

"So, he's openly assisted the darkness." Kya said, Violet gave her an uncomfortable look.

"Don't be one of those, who just judges people based on that. He's assisted Yen Sid, and the Guardians of Light too." Violet told her, Kya let out a sigh.

"I suppose if he's related to you he cant be that bad." Kya admitted, Violet smiled at her.

"Aw! You're so sweet!" Violet exclaimed, Kya just shook her head. Jesse ran a hand through his hair.

"So, what exactly are the details of your training? Are you restricted to one faction?" Jesse asked, Violet shook her head.

"My mother specifically argued that I could train with whichever faction I wanted, with no ties beyond that." Violet told him, he nodded.

"Would you mind if I watched some of your training sessions?" Jesse asked, causing Violet to glare at him.

"Yes." Violet told him, he raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"I want private time with Kya, as much as possible." Violet said, Kya glared at her.

"If I'm training you, what I say goes. I say Jesse here can observe some of our training sessions. No more discussion about it Violet." Kya said in a serious, and authorative tone, Violet smiled at her, and nearly purred.

"Okay, whatever you say." Violet said happily, Kya looked at her curiously as Violet just smiled up at her with half lidded eyes.

"You're just going to listen to me? Just like that, what changed?" Kya asked curiously.

"What?" Violet nearly whispered, staring up at Kya, who cleared her throat uncomfortably. Violet did this for a few more moments before she shook her head. "What?"

"You just kinda… zoned out on us." Damon told her, Violet shook her head as a blush formed.

"I was… thinking of things." Violet told him, Kya just gave her a look.

"I asked why you just listened to me, without question. Usually you challenge me."

"You just sounded so… Final about it, I didn't see any reason to argue." Violet told her, Kya just shook her head.

"You're so strange."

"Yeah, life is strange though. Normal is overrated, and dumb." Violet told her, Kya shrugged.

"So, I suppose we begin your training now." Kya said, Violet nodded.

"Sure, is there anything else to it?"

"Not really. Just come on so we can get started." Kya told her, Violet smiled back at Ruby.

"Later Ruby, don't miss me too much!" Violet exclaimed before leaving with Kya. Jesse, and Damon shrugged, following them. Ruby just pouted, and walked off in the other direction.

Violet just smiled as Kya led her out to the forest, she liked letting someone else run things, at least for now, and the fact that, that someone was Kya. That was something she could really get behind.

"And someone I could really get under…" Violet whispered, causing Kya to give her a curious look.

"What was that?" Kya asked her, Violet just stared at her as a light blush formed on her face.

"What…"

"What?"

"Nothing…" Violet muttered biting her lip as Kya just looked away from her, she really hadn't meant to say that out loud. She had to get control of that, she didn't want anything to slip out. Well, she did, but that involved Kya slipping out of her clothes. Violet smiled and blushed at the thought before she shook her head.

"She is in deep isn't she?" Jesse asked from behind Violet and Kya. Damon smirked.

"Something tells me she would like to be deeper." Damon replied, Violet looked back at them with a glare.

"What the fuck are you two talking about?" Violet asked, Jesse shrugged, and Damon gave her a cheeky smile.

"Nothing baby girl." Damon answered, Violet just shook her head as she nearly ran into a wall. Kya stopped her, causing the blonde to look at her.

"What?" Violet asked, Kya rolled her eyes, and glared at her.

"You almost ran into a wall idiot." Kya said, Violet nodded, and watched as Kya opened the door outside. Violet followed Kya outside, Jesse and Damon in turn followed her.

"So… What do we do first?" Violet asked, Kya gave her a look.

"First you fight me in hand to hand combat. I decide when it's over." Kya said, letting to of Violet's hand, and cracking her knuckles, Violet chuckled.

"Funny thing is… I'm not the best at hand to hand combat." Violet told her, Kya merely hummed and glared at her.

"You knew what you were getting into, I already told you it would be tough. It wouldn't be training if you were the best anyway. The point is to get better." Kya told her, in finality, Violet nodded, with a smile.

"Okay. I understand." Violet said, smiling up at Kya blankly. Causing the white haired girl to give her a confused look. Violet snapped out of it, and shook her head. "Let's get to it. Right?" Violet asked, Kya nodded as Jesse and Damon leaned back against the wall of the school.

"Don't hold back, Violet. Try as hard as you can." Kya said, Violet nodded, and was about to say something witty when Kya rushed at her and delivered a swift knee to Violet's ribs, Violet gasped before Kya grabbed her by the hair and threw her to the ground.

"Fuck!" Violet exclaimed in pain as she rolled to her side, holding her ribs. Kya glared at her.

"Get up Violet." Kya ordered, Violet shook her head as she pushed herself up. She liked Kya sure, but she hated getting hurt. Kya came at her again, and Violet put her hands up to block. Kya tripped Violet, and punched her in the side as she fell down.

"Fuck me running." Violet muttered on her back, she glared up at Kya as her eyes watered. Damon and Jesse smirked at each other.

"How are you so weak without a Keyblade? A real warrior is well rounded, adapting to any situation. What if your Keyblade is gone, your magic is drained, what will you do?" Kya asked, Violet shook her head.

"I'll keep trying, and like… My heart, or my friends or whatever will bail me out? Isn't that what Sora had to do?" Violet asked, Kya nodded.

"That is what he did, but sometimes that isn't enough. Get up Violet." Kya ordered, Violet nodded, getting up. Kya hummed softly as she looked at the blonde, she moved towards her, and Violet just looked at her suspiciously.

"You aren't going to hurt me again are you?" Violet asked suspiciously, Kya just licked her thumb and brought it to Violet's cheek, wiping some dirt off, Violet just blushed bright red.

"Your face looked… Bad with the dirt on it." Kya told her, Violet just looked up at her before Kya took her hand away. Damon and Jesse just looked at each other.

"What should we call them?" Jesse asked, Damon smirked and shrugged.

"I don't know… Violya? No… Hm… Kyolet? No. Shit, I don't know." Damon said, Jesse shrugged.

"I'm sure there has to be something." Jesse said, Damon nodded.

"Oh, there has to be something." Damon replied, Jesse nodded.

"They are pretty cute together." Jesse noted, as Violet fell to the ground once again. The blonde quickly got up and rushed at Kya, landing a hit on her abs. Of course doing next to nothing to the white haired girl before she knocked Violet to the ground once again.

"Yeah… You got anyone like that?" Damon asked, Jesse shrugged, and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know man, it's complicated… We're friends, and I don't want to lose that by making a move. You know?" Jesse asked, Damon nodded.

"I get you man. So, who is she?" Damon asked, Jesse smiled and pulled out his phone. Showing Damon a picture of him, and Emily together. "She's cute, nice one man."

"Yeah… I really like her, but I'm pretty sure she just sees me as a friend. Plus, I kind of like just being her friend, hanging out with her alone is great." Jesse told him, Damon nodded.

"I can definitely respect that. So, why haven't I seen her around at all?"

"She's not like us. She's actually relatively normal, no magic. Well, not much magic, not enough to matter at least."

"Really?" Damon asked, Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, she goes to a normal school. I met her through my job at the diner." Jesse told him, looking over to see Kya grab Violet's arm and twist it behind her back. Violet stomped on her foot, making Kya wrench the arm tighter behind Violet's back, causing the blonde to scream before Kya shoved her away.

"Doesn't seem like that would pay as much as you need." Damon pointed out, Jesse nodded.

"It doesn't. I have a deal where I can bring home food. I usually make sure all of us are fed, while my mom just focuses on keeping us in the house with the lights on. I wish I could help out more, but nothing pays enough." Jesse said, Damon nodded.

"I get it man. I'm not in the best position either. Ever since my dad up and disappeared. It's been hard, especially on my mom. I mean, I wanna know what happened sure, why he left… But she really got hurt when she found out, she seems sadder every time I look at her." Damon told him, Jesse nodded.

"I know how hard that must be." Jesse said, Damon nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. He looked to see Violet and Kya just glaring at each other, both of them breathing heavy.

"This sucks! Can we just stop?" Violet asked, Kya glared at her and shook her head.

"No. We stop when I say we stop, you haven't learned a thing yet." Kya told her, Violet glared at her.

"I haven't? Oh, that's it." Violet exclaimed, taking the words as a challenge.

Kya just glared at her as Violet ran forwards. Kya brought her arms up in a defensive position, Violet shoved her hands in-between Kya's arms and pushed them aside before the blonde grabbed both sides of Kya's head, and smashed their foreheads together. Kya stumbled back, and grit her teeth as Violet hooked a leg around Kya's and pushed her to the ground.

Violet fell on top of her, trying to shift her weight so Kya couldn't get up. She glared down at the Guardian of Light, and saw something in her eyes. It was anger, mixed with fear, a primal sort of fear. Kya quickly reversed their roles before Violet knew what was happening to her.

Kya glared down at the blonde, whose head had slammed into the cold, hard ground underneath her. Kya shifted her weight, and pinned Violet's arms down by gripping the blonde's wrists and pinning them to either side of her head. Violet glared up at her, and tried to escape by wiggling her hips, but Kya quickly moved to stop that.

Violet gasped as Kya's knee pushed her hips down, and held them in place, Violet could still move, but it would only make things complicated considering where Kya's knee currently was. Violet glared up at her, and retaliated, bringing her own knee up, causing the Guardian of Light to take a sharp intake of breath.

The two glared at each over, Violet trying to escape, and Kya dead set on keeping her on the ground. The more Violet struggled, the harder Kya pressed her knee, and the harder Kya pressed, the more Violet struggled.

Violet's breathing became more, and more ragged as she lost focus on fighting, and focused more in the friction between Kya's knee and her body. Kya was trying to ignore where Violet's knee was, and how it was making her feel, but her breathing too became more and more ragged. Damon and Jesse walked over, noticing this stale mate.

"I think that's enough you two. It's a tie at this point." Jesse said, Kya glared up at him through grit teeth, and relented, getting off of Violet, and offering the blonde a hand. Violet took it, and fell against Kya, still trying to catch her breath. Kya being more of a trained warrior was recovering at a much faster rate.

"That was… That was something…" Violet breathed out, as Kya glared at her.

"You're more pathetic than I thought. We'll have to do double the normal training." Kya told her, Violet smirked at bit, still trying to catch her breath.

"You just… want to spend more time… with me." Violet told her, Kya glared at her, but after today she couldn't deny that spending more time around Violet wouldn't be entertaining.

 _ **-Aftermath- San Fransokyo-**_

Yuri hummed as he looked around. It had been too long since he had been here. Perhaps he could check up on how Big Hero 6 was doing, he hadn't seen the Super Hero team in a while. Though, before he did that he had someone else to visit.

Yuri let out a sigh as he walked through the cemetery gates. He looked at the tombstones as he passed by them, shaking his head. He finally reached the one he was looking for, placing the flowers on the top of it.

"Hey Roseanna. I know I've been gone a while… I'm sorry. I met Violet though, and finished my duties as a Guardian. I wish you could've been there… You two would have gotten along so well." Yuri said, rubbing the top of the tombstone fondly.

"It's been hard without you around. I've been trying to show more emotion to people, but it's just not there. I cant feel anything for anyone except for my parents, and Violet. No one else makes me care." Yuri explained, with a frown.

"I truly am sorry I couldn't save you. I know you would say that it wasn't my fault exactly, but it doesn't make me feel any less responsible. I messed up, my power messed up, and because of that you died." Yuri said, before shaking his head as the memories came back to him.

 _ **-Aftermath- San Fransokyo- 3 Years Earlier-**_

Yuri laid back on the windshield of a car. Him and Roseanna were laying on the hood of her car. She smiled as she looked over at him.

"You know Yuri, I'm really glad I met you." Roseanna told him, he smiled at her.

"Same to you Roseanna, same to you."

"You've been patient, and understanding… Sticking by me even when I wouldn't speak." Roseanna said, Yuri smiled at her.

"Hell you still don't half the time. Not around other people at least." Yuri said, Roseanna nodded.

"After Brent died… I didn't want to speak, it was only until I met you that I felt comfortable enough to." Roseanna said, Yuri nodded, and smiled at her before a sharp pain went through his head, he winced, and brought a hand to it, trying to soothe the pain, Roseanna looked over at him worriedly.

"Fuck this hurts." Yuri muttered, Roseanna furrowed her brow, trying to think of a way to help.

"Is there anything I could do?" Roseanna asked, he nodded.

"If you could just not talk for a while, that would be nice." Yuri told her, as he shut his eyes tightly. These headaches had been going on and off for months now, he didn't know why, but it was torture, there was no way to defend from it. Not physical, nor magical, it was just pure pain.

After several minutes of quiet, the pain had lessened, but was still there. He couldn't see anything, he was normal for the moment, his powers always left him, once the pain was there. Yuri opened his eyes to see Roseanna on her knees in front of the car, with tears in her eyes, and a hand over her mouth.

Yuri tried to get up, but tendrils of Darkness latched out, and held him down. He watched as a figure came out of the shadows. Yuri glared as he saw the fifteen year olds face, she was completely without remorse as she smiled at him.

"Yuri Adrian Akiro, and Roseanna Marie Danport. Two pathetic souls." Victoria said, as Hake walked up behind her, and smiled at Yuri, before a tendril pierced his skin, causing Yuri to scream.

"Hey buddy. So glad you could make it to our little meeting." Hake told him, Yuri just glared at him, as he tried to call on his magic, only to find that none was left.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Yuri exclaimed, Victoria just smiled at him as she showed him the dagger in her hands.

"I don't think so. But someone is going to die tonight." Victoria said, as she gripped Roseanna's hair tightly. Yuri may have been younger than these two, but if he actually had access to his power, or magic, he could escape.

"You'll love what happens next." Hake told him, as he lifted his hand from Roseanna's mouth. He glared down at her. "Beg for mercy." He ordered, Roseanna just shook her head as tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Yuri, please, you have to promise me that you'll be strong! Please Yuri, I know I wasn't the be-ugh!" Roseanna's words were cut short as Victoria jammed the knife into Roseanna's throat, and the girl choked on her own blood.

"Oops. I guess you'll never find out the end. Too bad you couldn't read her mind right?" Victoria asked, as she held the knife up to her head. She drug a finger along the blade, getting the blood on it, before she sucked it off, with a smile.

"You're fucking cruel." Yuri told her, she just smiled at him, as she walked towards him, she dressed the flat of the blade to his cheek, and drug it across his face, leaving a trail of his best friends blood.

"Yeah, but seeing you in pain makes it all the more worth it." Victoria said, smirking before she pressed the blade to his throat, drawing a touch of blood. "If you ever come after us, or say anything, we'll kill your parents next, then that girl you're obsessed with." Victoria told him, before she smiled.

"Be seeing you Yuri. I'd be sure to make up a good, believable story about how this piece of trash got killed." Hake said, before he slammed Roseanna's limp skull into the hood of the car, causing her to bounce and slide onto the concrete, as Hake, and Victoria vanished into the darkness. The dark tendrils released Yuri's arms, allowing him to rush down, and hold his best friends body, as he cried for the first time since the day Violet left.

 _ **-Aftermath- San Fransokyo- Present Day-**_

Yuri let out a sigh, as he rubbed the tombstone. "I know I should be better, and I'm trying. I'm going to see my mom now, I don't know how long I'll be in town, but… I'll visit you again before I leave. Maybe I'll try and bring Violet next time I'm back in the world. I gotta go though… I love you Rosie." Yuri said sadly, before he turned around, and walked away.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Yay... Fuck, I cant fake it anymore. I'll say it dont worry. Fuck you Victoria, you evil bitch. Yeah, she killed a person, that happened. Bitch. It brings me no joy to kill characters, but it makes the story better, so it's a necessary evil. Dont worry not like I have any plans to kill off any major characters. Well, maybe, you dont know if I do or not. Hope you enjoyed!**_


	16. Chapter 16: A Second Book of Prophecies

_**Hey! I'm back, for another chapter. I know it's late, but, but I was doing stuff. Thangs. So, I just now got it done. Been, uh, been trying to play through Final Fantasy X. Spend most of my time grinding, but I relatively enjoy it. I mean, I prefer Kingdom Hearts, but this is fun. Um, yeah spoilers this chapter ends at the end. When the words stop. There's another thing, several things actually, but still. Dont forget to Favorite, Follow, Review, you know whatever. It's nice to do, and it helps me, and that helps you, which helps other people. See it's all kind of a nice thing wa can all do. Together. See ya at the end!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

Zack Fiona, and Vani stepped through a corridor of Light. They were standing in a park in Virtuoso City. Zack hummed as he looked around, Fiona smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I forget you've never been here before." Fiona said, Zack nodded. Vani looked around for a moment, before she focused on her Boss, and his wife.

"It's nice. I like it." Zack said, smiling. He was glad to see a world that seemed untouched by the fighting. Fiona smiled.

"Yeah. So, do you want to see the kids first, or do you want to visit Toni, and Kelsi?" Fiona asked, Zack looked over at her. She was asking him, but he knew which she had chosen.

"Let's go see the kids. Or at least Zen, and Rose. Ruby should be in school right now, right?" Zack asked, Vani nodded.

"Yes Sir. Ruby should still be at school. And, you may want to know that she has joined the Guardians of Light. Not the Protectors of Balance." Vani told him, he let out a sigh and nodded.

"So, it's confirmed now… Well, it's a shame she didn't decide to join the Protectors of Balance, but she's my daughter, so I'm okay with it. She should live her own life." Zack said, Vani nodded, and Fiona smiled.

"I wish she could do that while living with us." Fiona muttered. "I wish they all could." Fiona said, Zack frowned, and rubbed her back.

"Don't be sad Fi." Zack told her, she let out a sigh, before she smiled, looked up at him.

"I'm fine Zack, or… I will be. Can we just go see my kids please?" Fiona asked, Zack smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Of course we can." Zack told her, she smiled

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"So the second book of Prophecies is here?" Tanner asked, Tyler nodded, as he paced around Tanner, and Miranda's apartment they were staying at.

"Yeah. I'm here searching for it actually, but I haven't got any substantial leads." Tyler told him, Tanner nodded, as Miranda came out of her bedroom, and yawned loudly. Dressed in a tank top, and boy shorts.

"I'll see what I can find out. Miranda could you put some clothes on?" Tanner asked, Miranda just flipped him off as she went into the bathroom.

"I should probably be going, have a few things to look into." Tyler told him, as he walked to the apartment door.

"You be careful there Tyler, there are a lot of dark things happening in the back ground." Tanner said, Tyler nodded, and left the apartment. Tanner let out a sigh as he leaned back.

"Are we seriously out of fucking toilet paper?" Miranda yelled from the bathroom. Tanner just glanced over his shoulder at the bathroom door.

"There should be some under the sink!" Tanner yelled back.

"I cant reach it! Come and get it please!" Miranda yelled, Tanner let out a sigh, and got up. He opened the bathroom door to see Miranda sitting on the toilet, he opened the cabinet beneath the sink, and grabbed a roll of toilet paper, throwing it at his sister before he left the room.

A few minutes later Miranda came out of the bathroom smiling. She went to the kitchen where Tanner was making some lunch for them. She jumped up, and sat on the counter, he merely looked up at her.

"You should think ahead." Tanner told her, Miranda just smiled, and ran a hand through her hair before responding.

"I've been neglecting doing that for years Tan-Ban." Miranda said, Tanner nodded, as he put a grilled cheese on a plate, before handing it to his sister. She smiled gratefully at him, and began eating.

"It's still irresponsible. Luckily, I plan everything… I just don't know how we're going to accomplish our goal."

"We just have to like… Hang around right?" Miranda asked him, he nodded.

"Pretty much. Steer things in certain directions here, and there. Nothing we haven't don't before." Tanner said, Miranda let out a wistful sigh.

"I just wish we could quit. You do something for long enough, and it just starts sucking. These long jobs are always the worst." Miranda pouted, Tanner nodded.

"At least it's only two years now. Remember when we had to live in Twilight Town?"

"The five fucking year job, yeah I remember. And fuck that." Miranda exclaimed, Tanner nodded. "When are we gonna see Violet again?"

"We should see her in a few days. If everything goes as we saw it at least. You know, things can change." Tanner said, Miranda nodded, and scratched her cheek with a manicured nail.

"Yeah. So, are we not gonna talk about the elephant in the room?" Miranda asked him, Tanner raised an eyebrow and looked at her.

"Which would be what?" Tanner asked, Miranda looked around suspiciously.

"That they are listening."

"They?" Tanner asked, Miranda nodded, and looked around some more.

"You know… The people who can see what we're saying, and doing."

"Miranda, are we seriously going to do this now?" Tanner asked, Miranda nodded.

"It's kinda creepy right, are they always here?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"No. In fact, most of the time they follow Violet."

"Oh. Why?"

"Same reason we do, we want to see what happens."

"But don't we kinda know?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"We know one possible outcome out of a nearly infinite amount." Tanner reminded her, Miranda nodded.

"So, if they aren't always seeing what we're doing and saying, does that mean they didn't see me eat my grilled cheese?"

"Well, it's not always consistent Miranda. Some things, like that, are basically useless information, and get filtered out, in favor of more useful things getting in."

"Do other people know that they're being watched?" Miranda asked, Tanner shook his head.

"No, we're the only people who know about them. Please don't tell anyone, it would freak them out, and probably mess up our mission, or destroy the fabric of reality." Tanner told her, Miranda winced.

"I don't think we want that." Miranda said, Tanner nodded.

"We don't want that at all. But I don't know how important this conversation is, we might continue it when they aren't watching." Tanner said, Miranda nodded.

"Good point. I hope they cut away from us soon." Miranda said pointedly, glaring around the room, Tanner just shrugged apologetically.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Hey, how ya doing?" Violet asked as passing Seilo, who turned and looked at her.

"Hey Violet. I thought you didn't join a faction?" Seilo asked, Violet smiled, and shook her head.

"I didn't. So, I can just go wherever until my classes start. My first of which is with Kya, and Jesse. So that should be fun." Violet told him, he nodded.

"Which class?"

"History of the Worlds. I'm waiting on Kya since I don't know where to go, and I wanted to walk with her." Violet said, he nodded, and shifted some of the books under his arm, as he did a piece of paper fell out. Violet noticed it, but said nothing.

"Ah. Well, I've got to go. Some training to do. Have fun with your classes Violet." Seilo said before he walked away, Violet smiled after him, and once he was out of sight, she picked up the piece of paper. It was currently folded down the middle, she just hummed, and put it in her messenger bag for later.

"You up to any trouble?" Jesse asked as he came out of a classroom, Violet just smiled at him.

"Me? Trouble? Please." Violet brushed him off, he shook his head.

"Sure Violet." Jesse said, not believing her. Violet shook her head.

"You know where Kya-Bear is?"

"Kya-Bear? Is that your nickname for Kya?" Jesse asked, Violet gave him a look, and rolled her eyes.

"No, it's my nickname for my clit, of course it's my nickname for Kya." Violet told him sarcastically, Jesse shook his head.

"I don't know where she is Violet. We should get to class though, it starts in five minutes." Jesse told her, Violet shook her head, and crossed her arms.

"Not leaving without Kya." Was Violet's response, Jesse let out a sigh, and stood next to her, just as his phone vibrated. He pulled it out, and unlocked it, but not before Violet got a look at the screen.

"Who's the pretty girl?" Violet asked, with a grin, Jesse just looked at her.

"My friend."

"Just your friend?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?" Violet teased him, as she poked his ribs, making him let out a girlish giggle, and push her hand away before regaining his composure with a light blush on his face.

"Stop that." He told her, Violet just smiled at him, and held up her hands.

"I like that you sounded so darn cute!" Violet exclaimed, pinching his cheeks, Jesse grabbed her hands, and pushed them back towards her. He had to do this several times before Violet left him alone for the time being.

"Violet do you have an off switch?" Jesse asked, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, make me cum a few times, and I just kinda die for a few hours. Like, I'm out, just sleeping until I recover."

"I would like to not know these things." Jesse said, Violet shrugged.

"You asked."

"You didn't have to answer that way."

"What other way would I answer?" Violet asked, before getting into a dramatic pose, holding one fist up in the air, and another against her chest, she shut her eyes, and spoke in a dainty voice. "Oh, fair Jesse, after a few orgasms, thy body refutes my commands to move, and I dream the dream of peace." Violet finished her monologue, and looked at Jesse with a grin, he just laughed at her.

"You're ridiculous." Jesse told her, she just giggled.

"What do you think? Five star performance? The next Juliet?" Violet asked, Jesse shrugged.

"I'd give you a three point five. Your speech wasn't the best I've heard."

"Fuck you then." Violet shrugged, Jesse just shook his head. "So, who is she? Need any advice on seduction? Want to practice your moves on me?"

"Okay, first. Her name is Emily. Maybe. And No Violet, I do not want to practice on you."

"I'd let you touch the nips though!" Violet exclaimed, Jesse just shook his head.

"Not interested, and what would Kya have to say about this?" Jesse asked her, Violet merely shrugged.

"I'm not tied down yet, I'm allowed to date. A crush's a crush, but if I can get some playtime, I'll get me some playtime." Violet explained, Jesse shrugged.

"I can see your point. So, do you have any advice? Just in case things do progress beyond friendship? I'm not hoping for anything, nor am I trying, but if something happens, I do want to be prepared." Jesse told her, Violet nodded, and moved closer to him.

"Okay, what's she like? Different types of girls like different things."

"She's kind of like you, but less vulgar and more respectful, and straight." Jesse described her, Violet nodded.

"Okay, so if she's like me, then she kind of wants someone to take a bit of charge, while not forcing too much at once. She wants commitment, but only if she's ready for it. I know this because she's straight, most straight girls that I've looked at prefer some room to be submissive while not feeling like their being forced into it, and denied being anything else." Violet explained, Jesse nodded.

"Okay."

"But if she's like me then she has an interest in BDSM, and gets a little, oh fine, a lot wet when a certain white haired Guardian of Light orders her around with no room to argue." Violet told him, Jesse let out a sigh.

"Why do you always have to ruin things?"

"How did I ruin anything? If anything, I just helped you. Be a little forceful, and take a chance, but also be a considerate gentleman. Don't be a dick, and push her boundaries too much." Violet explained, Jesse nodded.

"Okay." Jesse said, Violet nodded, and wrapped an arm around Jesse's neck, and pulled him closer to her, so her lips were right next to his ear.

"Because I swear, even if I don't know this girl, you fuck up, and make her cry, or push her too far, I'll kill you." Violet warned him before pushing him away, he just gave her a look, before she smiled at him. "Love ya' Jesse!"

"Jeez Violet, I get it. I really don't expect anything to happen anyway, just being thorough." Jesse told her, Violet nodded.

"Isn't class starting like right now?" Violet asked, Jesse's eyes widened.

"Yeah, we better get going." Jesse said, Violet nodded, Jesse took off running, expecting Violet to follow him, but Violet stopped, and turned around, looking around as Jesse turned a corner, still not checking if she was following him.

"Man, where is she?" Violet asked, before she looked out of a door that let outside. She saw Kya running off towards the forest. Violet raised her eyebrows, and took off after her. Violet ran as fast as she could, trying to keep Kya in her sight, but the forest was being an asshole about that.

Soon enough Violet had caught up with Kya, who was standing in a clearing, looking around suspiciously. Violet took a quick breath and walked towards the Guardian of Light, tapping her on the shoulder. Kya whipped her head around to look at the blonde, before glaring at her.

"Violet, what are you doing here?" Kya demanded, Violet shrugged.

"I saw you running, so I came to help you Kya-Bear." Violet answered, Kya gave her a look.

"What did you just call me?" Kya asked a little surprised, Violet just smiled at her.

"A nickname. So why you running?" Violet asked, Kya glared at her.

"I was given an assignment by the leader of the New Guardians of Light." Kya answered, Violet's eyes widened.

"Really, have you ever met them?" Violet asked hopefully, Kya shook her head.

"I just got a message. If you're going to come, then come, but be discreet please. This is important." Kya said, Violet nodded, and gave her a thumbs up. Kya began walking forwards, deeper into the forest, Violet just followed her.

"What's your mission?" Violet asked, Kya glanced back at the blonde.

"I was assigned to find the second book of Prophecies located somewhere here in the forest." Kya told her, Violet nodded.

"What's that?"

"It's an ancient text, written long ago. It can create entire worlds from it's pages, and tell of things to come. That's why the leader of my faction wants them. If others were to get a hold of them, it would put us all in great danger." Kya said, Violet nodded.

"Why? Are they really that powerful?" Violet asked, Kya nodded.

"The ability to create worlds, and control them. Along with the ability to predict the future. One of them at least, as I understand it Time is like a river, it flows, and sometimes moves into different paths, sometimes things overlap, other times they don't. It's unpredictable." Kya explained, Violet nodded.

"But if someone had the book, or knew it's contents they could steer it in one direction, right?" Violet asked, Kya nodded.

"Precisely." Kya answered, as they came to another clearing. Where a large tree was, the center of the forest. Kya hummed and looked around.

"Something wrong?" Violet asked, Kya nodded.

"The reports said it should be around this area. Help me search around please." Kya said, Violet nodded, and walked around one side of the tree. She saw a rock on the ground and lifted it up, just in case.

"Nope, not there. You find anything yet?" Violet asked, as she sat the rock down, and walked around the tree some more.

"Nothing." Kya answered, as she jumped down from a tree, she had looked in a hole, thinking the book might have been inside. She hummed, and examined the tree with Violet. The blonde rubbed her chin, looking genuinely confused.

"Something's weird here." Violet said, Kya looked over at her.

"Explain." Kya said, Violet nodded, and pointed to a small hold in the tree, nearly covered by bark. Kya examined it more closely, but to do so she had to get closer to Violet, and press against her.

"That's something. It's not like a normal hole, it's like… It kinda looks like a Keyhole." Violet said, Kya nodded.

"Of course." Kya said, as she summoned Rainfell. She pulled Violet back from the tree by the back of her hoodie. Once they were far enough away Kya pointed Rainfell at the Keyhole, and fired a beam.

The Keyhole glowed a bright blue light, before the light grew into a blinding flash. Kya wrapped her arm around Violet, and ended up covering the blonde's eye with her hand in a protective manner, while closing her own, even though the blonde had already closed hers.

Once the light faded Kya took her hand away, and dismissed her Keyblade, putting it back on her belt. She and Violet saw a doorway formed in the tree. A light was shining down on a stump in the middle of the hollowed out tree, on that stump was a thick book. Violet and Kya moved towards it, and inside the tree.

"We found it!" Violet exclaimed as Kya grabbed the book, and ran her fingers over the cover. So many secrets could be revealed to her, if she decided to read this book. Kya shook her head, this wasn't meant for someone like her, this was too important.

"You know, little girls… That thing's dangerous. You should probably hand it over." Violet and Kya looked around to see a Dark Corridor, with Hake stepping out of it, a glare on his face. Kya glared at him, and moved slightly in front of Violet in a protective manner.

"Violet, take this." Kya said, shoving the book into the blonde's hands behind her. Kya grabbed her Key-Chain and summoned Rainfell once again. She pointed it at Hake, with a glare.

"But I want to help!" Violet exclaimed, Kya shook her head.

"You'll get hurt, I wont allow that. Just stand back, and let me handle this." Kya ordered, in a definitive voice. Violet just nodded, and hugged the book close to her chest. Hake just chuckled darkly, and summoned his large claymore.

"I was hoping to do this diplomatically." He muttered, Kya just walked out of the hollow tree, and to the clearing. Hake smirked at her, as he hefted his claymore up onto his shoulder with little to no effort.

"Figures you would be here." Kya said, Hake smirked.

"You thought you were the only one who knew about this book? News flash girl, you were wrong. I'm gonna have that book, I'll probably tear it from your girlfriends cold dead hands once I'm done with you." Hake threatened, Kya's face twisted into rage.

"You'll be dead the second you go near her." Kya told him, Hake just laughed at her. Violet bit her lip, this guy was bad news, and she wanted to help, but she had no idea how. She would probably end up distracting Kya, and that wouldn't be good.

Hake merely smirked, and rushed towards Kya at incredible speeds, Kya brought a second hand to her Keyblade to help her hold off his strike from above. Her entire Keyblade vibrated, and several trees shook around them, leave falling down. Kya bit her lip, and pushed him away from her.

Kya used Earth magic, and spun Hake around, so his back was to her, before she thrust forwards. Hake jumped and did a flip, swinging his claymore up, to block her Keyblade, sending it flying into the branches. Violet shook her head and ran forwards.

Hake got back on his feet, and swung his claymore at the girls, just as Kya called Rainfell back to her, and Violet holding the book in front of her, wishing for something to take them far away from this creep. Seconds later, a bright light erupted from the book.

When the light faded from their vision, the two girls opened their eyes to see a breath taking view of a sunset, the purple, and red hues shining through the clouds. Violet tore her eyes away from the sunset and noticed that the book was no longer in her hands. Kya looked confused.

"Where are we?" Violet asked, Kya looked around, before coming to the only realization she could think of. They were in another world, created from the Book of Prophecies. Violet had asked something, anything to take them away from Hake, and their wish had been granted apparently.

"Violet… I think we're in a new world…" Kya said the only thing that had made sense. Violet got a panicked look, and looked around, before she hugged Kya, with tears in her eyes, burying her face in the Guardian of Light's shoulder.

"I'm sorry… I'm so, so sorry…" Violet cried, Kya just frowned as she watched the sunset, she raised a hand and stroked Violet's hair.

"I know Violet… I know, but please. Look at this, it's beautiful." Kya said, Violet turned her head, and watched the sunset with Kya, still leaning on her shoulder, and hugging her. Wherever they were, at least they were together.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 ** _Aww! They're so cute together! And yes, Miranda and Tanner both kind of broke the Fourth Wall, it wont be the last time this happens, and we'll find out more about them soon. Their previous jobs, all that. It'll be fun. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and later! God damn, 358/2 days is so sad. I love Xion so much, and her friendship with Roxas, and Axel is so nice! God I miss her. She better get fucking brought back in KH3, whenever that comes out, and it better be a happy ending with her._**


	17. Chapter 17: Alone, Together

_**Hey guys! So, basically I started writing this chapter around noon, and I didnt really stop until I was finished. It just went really well. I'm planning on a new mini series about Roxas, Axel, and Xion. Dont know when it's gonna be out, but I plan for it to be five chapters long at the longest. Three if it's the shortest.**_

 _ **I also have planned for the next chapter of this to be released on Valentines day, which also happens to be Violet's birthday. We'll be seeing a time skip to that point which should be a few months from this point. So yeah, that's when the next chapter should be out of this. Hope you enjoy, and tell me your thoughts!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Zen, could you come in here, and help me out?" Rose asked. She was currently in the kitchen, cooking some lunch for the two of them. Rose had long, dark red hair to her mid back, bright blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was a few years older than Zen, currently going to a university for magic in Virtuoso City.

"Sure thing sis." Zen answered simply, as he got up from a couch in the living room. He walked into the kitchen. "What do you need?" Zen asked.

"Get some plates, and all that out." Rose ordered him, he nodded, and obeyed her. Getting two plates from the cabinet, just as the doorbell rang. "Go answer that please." Rose said, Zen nodded. Zen walked through the house, and opened the front door to see his parents, and Vani standing on the other side. He smiled brightly at them all.

"Hey, mom, dad, Vani. What're you guys doing here?" Zen asked, Fiona just smiled and hugged her son.

"We came to see you and your sisters." Fiona answered, Zen smiled and hugged her back. Before he let them all inside and closed the door.

"Who is it?" Rose asked from the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, and Vani." Zen answered her, going into the kitchen. The three adults followed him. Rose turned and saw her parents, smiling at them, and Vani. Who was looking around, sniffing something in the air.

"How's my oldest doing?" Zack asked, Rose shrugged.

"Making some lunch before I have to leave." Rose answered, Fiona looked at her.

"You're leaving?"

"I have a class in about an hour. What are you guys doing here?" Rose asked, Zack smiled, and hugged his oldest daughter, she smiled, and returned the gesture.

"Just visiting." He answered. Vani looked over at them.

"Sir, if I may have a moment?" Vani asked, Zack nodded, and followed Vani to the other room.

"What is it?" Zack asked, seriously. It must have been somewhat important for Vani to interrupt them like that.

"I caught a scent of Tyler here, as well as Tanner, and Miranda." Vani told him, Zack nodded. "Specifically here, I mean. Within a few days."

"Now, why would they be here?" Zack wondered aloud, Vani shrugged.

"I have no idea. But, I would like to investigate, around the town, if that is alright with you?" Vani asked, Zack nodded.

"That's for the best. We'll be fine here. Anything happens we'll call you back." Zack said, Vani nodded, and headed for the door. Her work never seemed to end, but she didn't mind. She was devoted to making sure Zack, and in turn, his family stayed safe, and alive. Any possible threat was to be snuffed out, and eliminated.

 _ **-Aftermath- Unknown World-**_

"I've never been off world before! At least, not without my parents, and that was when I was a kid! How are we gonna get back?" Violet asked, distraught. Kya just hummed, as she looked around.

"I… I don't know Violet." Kya told the blonde, who hung her head, and sat on the ground, defeated. Kya looked down at Violet, and bit her lip, crouching down to her level. "Violet, look at me." Kya ordered, the blonde looked at her with tear filled eyes.

"What are we gonna do?" Violet asked, she was panicking. This was bad, she didn't like this. She wanted her parents.

"Calm down. I've been trained for this. Now, I promise you, we'll both get back, but I need you to be calm. No more loud outbursts. There could be wild animals, angry natives, even heartless, and nobodies around. So, just keep calm, and listen to me." Kya ordered, Violet nodded. Kya looked around, before standing up.

"You we're trained for this?" Violet asked, Kya nodded.

"Just in case I got stranded on a world, all alone. Come on." Kya said, holding her hand out to Violet. The blonde took it, and Kya pulled her up. "We need to find someplace of shelter. I don't know how cold the nights get here. A cave would probably be best for us, in case of rain."

"Lead the way…" Violet said, rather pathetically. Kya nodded, and started off down a hill. Violet followed her, as they descended down into a forest.

"I noticed while we were up there that we're near a swamp on our left side. We could follow the streams to see can find any natural water to drink. We could always use magic, but we need to stay prepared."

"Where are we though? How did we even get here?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"I don't know Violet. You used the book, trying to get us out of there. Apparently, it worked. Though, theres a couple problems with that theory alone." Kya said, Violet looked up at her.

"Like what?"

"First off, worlds don't just pop up on top of one another. Second, Hake would be here too, since he was right in front of us. Three, if we were just in another world, you would have that book with you still." Kya pointed out, Violet nodded.

"I'm so sorry Kya…" Violet said.

"Why?"

"Because if I hadn't been stupid we would still be at the school. I should've just left you alone."

"Shut up." Kya ordered her, Violet looked at her a bit hurt at the firmness in Kya's voice.

"What?"

"Shut up Violet. Hake was obviously waiting, he would've been there regardless. If you weren't there, or you didn't do what you did. I'd probably be dead, so just shut up with your apologies." Kya told her, Violet just nodded her head.

The two walked until it was well into the night, before Kya found what she was looking for. A small cave. Kya walked with a magical fire in her hand, illuminating the area around the two. Kya turned to Violet, who still looked guilty, and sad, Kya let out a sigh.

"Stop moping around Violet. You did nothing wrong." Kya ordered, Violet nodded simply as Kya let her into the cave. Violet sat on the ground, and leaned against the stone wall of the cave, pulling her knees to her chest. Kya sighed.

"I'm scared Kya." Violet said, Kya nodded.

"I know Violet. Just stay put while I get some firewood. I'll be right back." Kya said, before she left the cave. Violet just shook her head. About thirty minutes later Kya returned with some firewood. She was using her Keyblade and conjuring a magnet spell to keep all the wood in place, while holding the magical fire with her other hand.

"How can you act so sure about all this?" Violet asked, Kya shook her head as she put the firewood on the ground, and dismissed her Keyblade. Kya arranged the wood, and lit it with a fire spell. Finally sitting next to Violet, once she was sat down, she answered the blonde.

"Like I said. I'm trained for this. It doesn't hurt that I've got a purpose either."

"What purpose is that?" Violet asked miserably, Kya just looked over at her.

"Keeping you safe. Making sure you get back to your world, and to your parents." Kya said, Violet looked over at her, with a smile. Glad she was looking out for her, but something was bothering her.

"What about you?"

"What about me?" Kya asked, Violet put her hand over Kya's.

"Well, you're here too. We're here together. Don't you have anyone to get back to?" Violet asked, Kya shook her head.

"No. I'm on my own in Virtuoso City. No one's missing me." Kya said, Violet shook her head, and scooted a bit closer to her.

"I would miss you." Violet said, Kya nodded. Violet looked away, and smiled a bit, leaving her hand on top of Kya's. Violet shivered quickly, taking her hand away. Kya looked over at her.

"Something wrong?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"I'm a little cold." Violet answered, Kya hummed, and scooted closer to Violet, wrapping her arm around the blonde, pulling her against her body. "Um… What…" Violet asked.

"Just relax Violet, and don't read too much into this, body heat is essential to survival, so just enjoy it." Kya said, Violet smiled, and pulled herself closer to Kya's body, nearly sitting in her lap at this point.

"What are we gonna do?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"Survive, until we can find a way out of here." Kya said, Violet nodded. "We should probably get to sleep. Normally, in this situation, one of us should take watch, but I don't think anything threatening is nearby." Kya said, Violet nodded.

Kya and Violet laid down, far enough from the fire not to get burned, but not far enough to be too cold. Kya was holding Violet with her back to a cave wall, and Violet facing the fire. Violet smiled, as she pulled Kya's arm around her waist.

"This is nice. Like, I haven't had this in a while, so it's nice to be this close to someone." Violet said, with a smile. Kya just hummed.

"This is just for survival Violet."

"I know, but I like this. Being held, I never got to be the smaller spoon, I was always the big one." Violet said, Kya gave her a look.

"Spoon?" Kya asked, Violet nodded.

"This is called spooning." Violet said, Kya hummed.

"Why?"

"I don't know…" Violet paused. "But I like this, and I like that I feel safe and secure with you, in your arms."

"I don't know why anyone would choose to sleep like this. It seems like it would be uncomfortable. What if one, or both of us move, wouldn't that mess up the whole thing? And I don't know what to do with my other arm." Kya said, Violet smiled.

"Rest your head on it, that's what I do. Or wrap it around me, and pull me closer. Your choice… Are you uncomfortable at all?" Violet asked, Kya shook her head.

"Not at all. I'm fine, you're small and light."

"Don't call me small." Violet replied, Kya smiled slightly, glad that Violet was still trying to keep her humor, despite the situation. Violet was the first to fall asleep, safe in Kya's arms.

The next day, Kya and Violet were exploring the surrounding area together, they had found a stream, and some trees with fruit on them. Surprisingly enough the fruit was edible, and filling.

"This is kinda nice. Despite being in a different world, without my parents… I'm enjoying this." Violet said, as she was running her fingers through the water. She had taken her hoodie off, and was just in her tank top.

"Why?" Kya asked, as she looked around, the blonde just smiled up at her.

"I like the company I'm with." Violet told her, Kya hummed, and looked down at Violet. She looked so peaceful, and… even beautiful in a way, just sitting there enjoying herself. Kya caught herself and blushed slightly. She wasn't seriously thinking that, was she?

While the two were in the world, they decided to make the most of it. Trying to have a good time together, and for the most part they did. Kya started teaching Violet survival skills, and Violet actually listened to her, and took her seriously. The laughed together, and overall had a good time.

At the end of the first week, Violet and Kya were lying down in the cave they had found. Kya and Violet had fashioned a slightly more comfortable bed of leaves, and foliage to lay on, while also covering the cave entrance, and exploring it more thoroughly. There wasn't much to it, it just sort of ended at a dead end.

"You know… I'm actually having fun here. Like, it kind of sucks to be away from my family, but I really like spending time around you, and getting to know you better." Violet said. Kya nodded.

"I know Violet. I never thought I'd enjoy your company as much as I do. To be honest you're kind of irritating." Kya said, Violet smiled at her.

"I know I am. You can be a bitch at times." Violet said, Kya nodded. Violet shifted, and laid her head on Kya's shoulder. Kya smiled, as he hand automatically went to the blonde's head and pulled her closer, pressing their bodies together. Violet ran a finger over Kya's abs.

"It tickles when you do that." Kya said, Violet smiled, and moved her fingers faster, and faster, causing the Guardian of Light to smile, and eventually let out a laugh, and that was music to Violet's ears.

"You actually laughed!" Violet exclaimed happily, causing the smile on Kya's face to be replaced with a blank look as the blonde studied her face. "Holy shit you can laugh!" Violet exclaimed, Kya glared at her, and pushed her head back down, so it was resting comfortably on her shoulder once again.

"Shut up and go to sleep Violet." Kya ordered, Violet smiled, and nuzzled her head into Kya's neck, causing the Guardian of Light to smile to herself, hoping that Violet couldn't see it.

"You know… It was never like this with Emma. When we were friends." Violet said, Kya hummed.

"What was it like?" Kya asked, Violet shook her head, and closed her eyes.

"It was always a fight. I always had to watch what I said. She was so fucking sensitive. I could barely be myself. It was good, but it was because I had to adjust to her standards. I kind of hated how I had to change to please her." Violet said, Kya shook her head.

"I may not always like hearing it Violet, but I would never have you change. To me, you're perfect just the way you are. Anyone who wont accept you as you are is despicable." Kya said, Violet smiled, and pulled herself closer to Kya.

"You always seem to know what to say to make me feel better." Violet said, Kya smiled. The two of them drifted to sleep, of course, Violet was the first, but Kya was close behind her.

For the next week the two adopted a pattern, and seemed to be getting closer, and closer. Violet even got Kya to laugh a couple more times. Kya was learning how to relax, and Violet was happy to teach her new things about enjoying life without the purpose of working for a faction.

At the end of their second week in the world, Kya had agreed to let Violet teach her a few new dances, when they were watching the sunset on the same hill they had arrived at. By the time they had started the purple, and red hues had taken over the landscape in a breathtaking view for the two girls.

"Like this?" Kya asked, taking a few tentative steps, still unsure of herself, Violet smiled and shook her head, adjusting Kya's hands for a moment before showing her how it was done.

"Just like that, okay. Now, you lead." Violet said, Kya gave her a look, as she began to lead Violet around.

"This seems so easy. It kind of is, but… I'm nervous… I'm never nervous." Kya said, Violet smiled.

"Just relax Kya. You're doing great. My first time learning this I ended up stepping on my mom's toes so much. She got so mad at me. Tried to ground me for a week, but my mother stepped in, and wouldn't allow it." Violet said, happily, Kya smiled before she noticed Violet's mood drop considerably at the mention of her parents.

"Are you okay?" Kya asked, Violet shook her head as tears came to her eyes. Kya bit her lip.

"I miss my parents… It's bee two weeks! I've never been away from them this long!" Violet exclaimed, staring to panic, but not stopping her movement. She couldn't, Kya wouldn't let her.

"I promised I'd get you back, didn't I?" Kya asked, Violet nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks. Kya raised a hand, and cupped Violet's face, wiping some tears away with her thumb. The blonde smiled slightly.

"Yeah, and I believe you… I'm just sad." Violet said, Kya nodded, before she smiled, and began to move faster, swinging Violet with her. Violet was surprised but began laughing as the Guardian of Light pushed, and pulled her at will. Eventually, Kya pulled the blonde against her, and dipped her. Violet holding onto Kya, but trusting her enough to not let her fall.

"Don't be sad Violet. You're with me, and I don't want to see you like that." Kya said, Violet nodded and listened to her. Looking up at Kya, the two had been dancing for a while, Violet looked past Kya to see the sky, stars shining bright.

"Kya… Can we lay down and look at the stars?" Violet asked, Kya nodded, and pulled Violet up, before they both laid down in the grass next to each other, and stared up at the stars together. Violet smiled, as did Kya.

"It's beautiful." Kya said, Violet nodded.

"My favorite time has always been the night. I would go out, and lay on the roof of my house, and enjoy the night air, staring up at the stars just like this. It's nice to have company though." Violet said, Kya nodded.

"It's always the same sky. No matter which world, the one things that's the same is that sky. I've never taken the time to do this… But, I'm glad I'm here with you." Kya said, Violet smiled. The blonde was just enjoying the view, when it was blocked by a curtain of white hair, at the center was Kya's face.

"Kya?" Violet asked, before the Guardian of Light leaned down, and pressed her lips against Violets. When Kya pulled away, she bit her lip, and sat up. Violet got up, and looked over at her.

"I'm sorry." Kya said, Violet just gave her a look.

"Why?" Violet asked, placing her hand over Kya's, causing her to flinch, before she let Violet hold her hand.

"That was random, and out of nowhere." Kya said, Violet smiled at her.

"That's one a reasons I know you meant it." Violet said, Kya gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Kya asked.

"Usually spontaneous actions like that are the best bet. Especially with someone as spontaneous as I am." Violet said, Kya looked confused for a moment.

"So… You liked it?"

"Of course! I mean, your technique could use some work, but that actual kiss isn't important. What's important to me is the meaning behind it. I know that it took a lot out of you to do that, I know you wouldn't have done it unless you were sure, and the fact that you are means so much to me." Violet said, Kya looked at her.

"But I'm still not sure. I've never felt like this before, and… It's strange." Kya said, Violet nodded.

"We can take it slow. I don't want to pressure you into anything." Violet said, Kya nodded.

"One thing I am sure about is that these two weeks have been great, and fun actually. Despite the situation." Kya said, Violet nodded, and scooted closer to her, leaning her head on her shoulder.

"Take your time with this, we'll only advance when you're ready." Violet said, Kya nodded, and smiled. The two watched the stars together for thirty more minutes or so, just talking. Violet went into detail about her relationships, with Zen, and with Emma. Kya explained her training to Violet.

The two returned to their cave to sleep, to find that someone was already inside. Kya, and Violet summoned their Keyblades when they saw the figure. Their back was to the girls, and a large book was lying on the bed of leaves and foliage the girls had made.

"I would put those away girls. Especially you, Little Hart." The man said, Violet's eyes widened, as she dismissed her Keyblade. It was Tyler.

"Uncle Tyler!" Violet exclaimed, Tyler nodded and turned around. Kya, seeing as how Violet knew who he was, dismissed her Keyblade. Violet ran forwards, and hugged her uncle, wrapping her arms around his neck, he spun her around quickly before placing her back on the ground.

"What are you doing here?" Kya asked, Tyler motioned to the book as Violet let go of him.

"I found that book. We can get out of here now." Tyler said, Violet and Kya looked confused.

"How?" Violet asked, Tyler smirked.

"You're in another world, you have to have gathered that by now right?" Tyler asked, Violet and Kya nodded. "Well, you're not just in another world, you're inside the Book of Prophecies." Tyler told them.

"Did my parents send out a search party?" Violet asked, Tyler shook his head.

"No. Because they don't know you're gone. Time passes differently while you're inside of the World inside the Book. You've barely been gone for two hours. While in here, you've been living in here for two weeks, am I right?" Tyler asked, Violet nodded.

"How do you know this?" Kya asked, he smirked.

"It's happened to me before. Once you're inside of a world inside the Book, the only way to escape is through the book itself. It's usually in the center of the world, most commonly in a temple. I found the book on the outside world, traveled inside, and found the copy of the book in here. So we can all get out of here." Tyler said, Violet, and Kya looked at each other.

"Where's Hake?" Violet asked, Tyler shook his head.

"I ran him off. You were safe, because Hake couldn't destroy the book, and didn't know how to get inside. Now, are you two ready to leave?" Tyler asked, Violet looked towards Kya, who nodded happily.

"I'm ready to leave." Violet muttered, Tyler nodded, and grabbed the book. He read off a quick incantation, before a bright light filled the cave.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City-**_

When the light cleared, Violet, Tyler, and Kya were standing back in the forest clearing in Virtuoso City. Tyler was holding the book, just as Vani dropped down from a tree branch. Staring at Tyler suspiciously.

"Hey Vani, long time no see!" Tyler greeted her, Vani just nodded, and looked at the book in his hands.

"Why do you have that? How did you find it?" Vani asked, Tyler smirked.

"I didn't. These two did." Tyler answered, Vani's eyes drifted over to Violet and Kya. Vani hummed.

"Where did you find it?" Vani asked, Kya glared at her. She didn't know this woman, and she looked like a typical darkness user, Kya wasn't going to tell her anything. That's what she thought of course, but for some reason she found herself blurting out the truth anyways.

"We found it in that tree. I was looking for it because the leader of the Guardians of Light asked me to find it." Kya admitted against her will, stopping, and blinking. "Wait, I didn't mean to say that, what is this?" Kya asked, as Vani chuckled.

"You cant hide anything from me. All your lies, and deceptions are always revealed. You try to hide anything, and you admit everything. Like it or not." Vani informed her, Tyler nodded.

"Vani here, has the power to blow away all lies and deceptions. It's been damn effective too." Tyler said, Kya remembered something now.

She had heard about Vani. She used to be an assassin working for the Children of Darkness, before she left suddenly, and joined up with the Protectors of Balance. Kya had been warned to never try to lie to Vani because she would end up spilling her secrets regardless.

"I would like to speak to Tyler now. Tyler give the book to Kya so she can complete her mission please." Vani requested, Tyler nodded and handed it to the Guardian of Light.

"I was supposed to get the book for him anyways. Guess she was the backup. Tell him I helped please?" Tyler asked, before he and Vani left. Kya just stared after them, as Violet smiled, and hugged her. Kya wrapped her arm around Violet's waist, as the blonde laughed.

"We're home!" Violet yelled in Kya's ear, causing the Guardian of Light to shove her away, Violet just gave her a confused look as Kya rubbed her ear.

"You screamed in my ear." Kya said simply, Violet smiled, and laughed.

"Sorry. Are you gonna come to class though?" Violet asked, Kya shook her head.

"No. I'm gonna go take a shower, and then a nap. I suggest you do the same. We lived in a cave for two weeks." Kya said, Violet nodded, and lifted her arm, sniffing, and physically recoiled at the smell. She did not smell good right now.

"Yeah. I think that's for the best… See you later Kya!" Violet exclaimed, before she tried to take off.

"Wait, Violet!" Kya called, causing the blonde to stop, and look at her, Kya walked up to Violet slowly and wrapped an arm around her, before pulling away, and kissing Violet once again.

"What was that for?" Violet asked, Kya smiled.

"As a reminder to see me first thing tomorrow. We have some things to talk about." Kya said, before she backed up, holding her nose. "Oh god, that's horrible."

"I don't smell good when I don't shower for two weeks. Bya Kya!" Violet exclaimed, before running off. Kya smiled after her before heading to her own house.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Okay, that's a wrap people. Next chapter should be on Valentines Day. Both in real life, and in this story. So, yeah. See you then guys!**_


	18. Chapter 18: Violet's Valentine

_**Woo! So, who else watched fucking Deadpool? Fucking amazing, loved it. Loved that fucking movie. Walking Dead comes back tonight, Better Call Saul tomorrow night. Mother fucker I'm ready. So, yeah. I'll keep this short and sweet for you guys. The usual. Follow, Favorite, review, all that jazz. Also, a sincere thank you to everyone who has already done this, or even just reads this. It means the world to me, and I love you guys. So enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Violet…" Kelsi whispered, shaking her daughter a bit, and receiving no response. Toni hummed, and crossed her arms, giving her wife a look. Kelsi just shook her head, signaling that she didn't want Toni trying to wake Violet up.

"We could just-" Toni whispered, before Kelsi turned and looked up at her, giving her the Look, causing Toni to shut up immediately, before Kelsi turned her attention to their sleeping daughter.

"Violet, get up baby." Kelsi whispered, shaking her daughter again, causing Violet's face to tighten as she tried to turn around to bury her head in her pillow.

"No Kya… Not up there yet…" Violet murmured, Kelsi rolled her eyes, but smiled, while Toni crossed her arms and turned away, not wanting to know what Violet was talking about.

"Violet, come on." Kelsi insisted once again, causing the blonde to murmur and turn her head, and open her eyes. She just looked up at her mother not saying anything for a full minute. Whenever Kelsi tried to speak Violet put her finger up, and Kelsi allowed it.

"What is it mommy?" Violet asked sleepily, in the sweetest voice she could muster up. Toni scoffed a bit at the blatant sweetness, obviously designed to get whatever their daughter wanted. As usual, Kelsi just smiled and moved some hair from her daughter's face, tucking it behind her ear.

"It's your birthday baby." Kelsi said, Violet smiled, and let her mother hug her. A few moments later she received a hug from her mom too, noticing a small package in her mom's hands. Violet sat up, fully awake now, obviously wanting her obligatory midnight present.

"Here ya go kid." Toni said, pulling out the small package, and handing it to her daughter, Violet took it and smiled, giving her parents both a sweet kiss on the cheek as a thank you, before she opened it.

"Oh my god!" Violet exclaimed, pulling out two silver earrings, with a pink 'V' engraved in them. Violet looked and saw a third piercing in there too, she pulled it out, and examined it. "Does this mean I can get a tongue piercing now?" Violet asked, Kelsi smiled.

"Yes, though that one's for your belly button. I know you've been wanting one of those too." Kelsi informed her, Violet smiled, and hugged her.

"So, I've got both ears, and going to get a tongue, and belly button… Man I wonder if I can get anything else. Not that I really want to, but what about my… Hmm… Kya might like that." Violet trailed off, thinking of other things, Toni shook her head.

"Nope. Nope. Nope. My daughter doesn't have sex, she's just a little angel. A little fucking angel." Toni muttered, Kelsi turned to her smiling a bit, and held up her hand, signaling that Toni owed five to the jar now.

"Thank you guys so much! I love you!" Violet exclaimed, Toni smiled, as did Kelsi. They both loved to see their daughter happy, which admittedly was most of the time.

"Okay honey. Well, we've got one more present to give you, then we'll leave so we can finish sleeping okay?" Kelsi asked, Violet nodded, as Toni pulled out a wrapped case of some sort, Violet smiled as she got her hands on it. It was either a movie or a game. She opened it to see Dying Light: The Following-Enhanced Edition.

"Awe! This is fucking awesome!" Violet exclaimed, Kelsi smiled and ignored Violet's use of the profanity, this did not go unnoticed by Toni who shook her head.

"Well, that's it. Have fun baby. See you in the morning." Kelsi said, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead before leaving with Toni, who smiled as they left the room, but looked over at Kelsi as soon as the door shut.

"I love it how you look over her cursing, yet I get punished." Toni whispered, Kelsi smiled and pushed a finger against Toni's lips.

"Violet was excited, you know how she is." Kelsi said, Toni nodded obediently.

"Yeah, but-" Toni started only for Kelsi to press the finger against her mouth more, causing Toni to shut up as Kelsi's manicured nail started tracing her lips slightly.

"I could find another use for that pretty mouth of yours love, how about it?" Kelsi asked, Toni just nodded, and followed her wife to their bedroom.

 _ **-Aftermath- Tanner and Miranda's apartment-**_

Miranda was sitting in a night gown, on the couch, before she looked around excited. Seeing as how someone was back.

"Oh, hello people. Great night right? Unless you're reading this during the day of course. To us, here, it's night. Just past twelve, and officially Valentines day. You may be thinking. Man, we haven't see you in a few days, when to us it's been about four months or so." Miranda said, checking her nails, before continuing.

"You'll get caught up on that eventually of course. I'm here, because I knew you were coming. See, you've been around for several key moments, but you don't know that yet. Could we get a flashback right now, so I can show them something they missed? Just like a line of dialogue please." Miranda said, before she thought of something. "And make it italic please, so it's easier to distinguish."

" _So this is Emily, eh? Good to meet you. I'm Violet Alexandria Hart."_

"That was Violet when she first met Emily. You know when you guys left off, Violet was just getting back from a two week trip. That quote was from Friday that week. We skipped it because someone decided that since Valentines Day was coming up, and that just happened to be Violet's birthday, we would just show that, and fill you guys in on flashbacks. Similar to the beginning of the story, with Violet and Emma. Another one please. Skip a month this time."

" _Me? Who am I? I am… The Silver Shroud! It's from a video game, who are you Kya?"_

"That was Violet again. Most of these quotes are probably going to be from here. I think we only need one or two more. By the way yes, that is the Silver Shroud from Fallout 4. Guy who writes this likes the game, and Violet is the first character he made, she always wears the Silver Shroud coat, and hat. That was Halloween by the way. A third please?"

" _Of course you can come. They'd love to meet you. I'm just surprised you never had thanksgiving dinner before."_

"If you guys don't know who that is, and who their talking to… You know I was going to insult you, but there could honestly be anyone. You're free to guess, but let's pull a Schrödinger's cat for now. If you don't know what that is, look it up. Might learn something new. Okay, I think we have one more to get to. Then we'll be back to your scheduled programming folks. Roll the next one."

" _Come on, you can do it. Plus we can just go to my house, just one please?"_

"Okay. That's enough. That was more vague than the others. I really don't like writers sometimes. All they do is manipulate emotions, and they get payed. Well, some do. Others do this for free, for now until they can get payed. Some just quit outright. But, I promised I would leave you now, and I will. Have fun with whatever comes next. I'll be waiting for you." Miranda said, before she blew a kiss.

 _ **-Aftermath- Morning, Hart Residence-**_

"Violet's done with her shower." Toni said, Kelsi smiled as she prepared breakfast. Toni looked around. Kelsi had put up some birthday decorations. Violet, over the years had preferred to think of this as her birthday, rather than Valentines day. That didn't mean the two couldn't co-exist, but to Violet she cared more about her birthday aspect of it.

Part of the reason was that her parents usually celebrated in their own way for Valentines day, she didn't want to think about that, so she usually tried to distance herself from it, as much as possible, but she did love the idea of a holiday about love.

"Love, could you get Violet's cake stuff out please?" Kelsi asked as she prepared a plate for Violet. Toni nodded obediently and got out the stuff Kelsi needed to make Violet's cake. Toni would offer to help but she was no good at baking, or cooking for that matter. But she could cook a few things. Like some pasta, and in her words cereal, and anything microwaveable.

"There ya go sugar." Toni purred, right in Kelsi's ear as she wrapped her arms around her wife's waist, Kelsi blushed slightly. Even after all these years Toni still got to her.

"Love I'm gonna burn the food." Kelsi said as Toni kissed her neck a few times, Kelsi angled her head so Toni had better reach, bringing one hand to hold her wife's hair, before she yanked it harshly back, with a serious look.

"Ow. Ow. Ow." Toni let out, Kelsi just smiled sweetly at her, as she detangled her fingers from Toni's hair, and smoothed it back out lovingly.

"I told you I was gonna burn the food." Kelsi said simply, before turning her attention back to breakfast. Toni rolled her eyes.

"Like you can burn eggs, and bacon."

"You did." Kelsi countered quickly, Toni just shrugged.

"I said you. And the fucking stove burned them not me." Toni tried to defend herself, Kelsi just smiled, ignoring that use of profanity. What Toni didn't realize was that most of the time, Kelsi did let her off the hook. However Toni cursed so much, and didn't really realize it because that's just how she was. So most of the time it evened out.

"You know what I say about excuses Love."

"They're like assholes?"

"Everybody's got one." Kelsi finished the quote, Toni smiled as Violet came out of the bathroom in a towel, going to her room to change. Kelsi finished their breakfast, and placed the food on three plates. Tyler had left for the time being, with promises of him being back sometime.

"That look so good." Toni said, reaching for it, Kelsi glared at her, and swatted her hand with the spatula, Toni pulled it back and rubbed it. "That burned and stung from impact!" Toni whined, Kelsi smiled, and sat the spatula down, before grabbing her wife's hand and kissing it, healing it with some quick magic.

Violet came out of her room, dressed in a white fitted dress shirt, and slacks. Looking happy, and perky. She skipped to the kitchen, and hugged her mom from behind. Toni smiled, and grabbed her daughter's hands.

"How ya doin' kid?" Toni asked, Violet smiled, and squeezed her mom tighter for a few moments before letting go.

"I'm great mom. Man, breakfast smells delicious mommy." Violet said, moving to Kelsi, and hugging her. Kelsi smiled, and squeezed her daughter's hands, before her daughter let go.

"Go sit at the table baby." Kelsi said, Violet nodded. She was dressed up because Kelsi had requested it, and Violet liked to look nice. Violet went to sit at the table, once she was seated, Kelsi and Toni brought in the plates, and sat them down.

"Those earring's look nice." Toni said, Violet smiled, and started eating her breakfast. Moments later a knock on the door was heard, shortly after the door opened.

"Yo, baby girl!" Damon exclaimed as he walked through the door. Jesse shut the door behind them, and followed Damon to the other room. Violet smiled at her friends for a moment.

"Breakfast in at the stove boys." Kelsi told them, Damon and Jesse smiled at her.

"Thank you Mrs. Hart." Damon said, going into the kitchen.

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Hart." Jesse said, before he followed Damon. Violet smiled, and pulled her phone out of her pocket. Checking the time.

"Violet, phone. Now." Kelsi said sternly, holding out her hand, Violet looked up at her with big eyes, but Kelsi just kept her glare up. Violet let out a sigh, and handed the phone over. Kelsi smiled, and placed it next to her plate.

"But, what if Kya texts me?" Violet asked, Kelsi shrugged.

"Shouldn't have taken your phone out. You know I don't allow it." Kelsi said simply, Toni smirked at bit at Violet, before her wife glared at her. Toni looked back at her plate with a blank look, and resumed eating. Damon and Jesse came and sat down on one side of the table.

"This looks delicious Mrs. Hart, you've truly outdone yourself." Damon said, Kelsi smiled at him.

"Thank you Damon." Kelsi replied happily.

"It is really good Mrs. Hart." Jesse said, Kelsi smiled at him as Violet's phone vibrated next to her. Kelsi looked at it, and Violet bit her lip.

"Hmm." Was all the came out of Kelsi's mouth.

"You don't need to see that." Violet said, as she reached for her phone, but Kelsi shot a look at her, Violet sat back down. Kelsi merely raised an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't say that unless there was something you didn't want me to see." Kelsi said, Violet just bit her lip, figuring it would be best if she were silent. Kelsi scrolled through her messages, before coming to the picture Violet sent recently.

"What is it babe?" Toni asked, as she looked over, seeing the picture, she turned red, and glared at Violet. "Violet Alexandria Hart." Toni hissed out, Violet just bit her lip a little harder.

"I sent that for medical purposes! Kya is training me after all!" Violet finally exclaimed. Kelsi just raised an eyebrow.

"Not like you have much to show off anyway. This could easily be Jesse's bare chest you sent." Kelsi said, Violet turned red, more with anger at the blatant insult. Kelsi knew how much it bothered her, frankly she was the one who teased Violet the most about it.

"I'm taking your phone for a month." Toni said sternly, but Kelsi put her hand up.

"No, no. That's fine love. Like I said, Violet doesn't have much to show off, and she wasn't lying. It was for medical purposes. Kya asked for it, and you know how serious she is." Kelsi said, Toni just looked at her.

"She took a picture of her tits, and sent it to someone!"

"She doesn't have any tits love." Kelsi countered, causing Violet to cross her arms over her chest. "Violet didn't lie to us, so she isn't in trouble here. I was just surprised is all." Kelsi said, Toni glared at her.

"Are you seriously going to let this slide?"

"Not completely but unless you calm down, nobody, least of all you is going to have fun tonight." Kelsi threatened, Toni just shut her mouth. Damon, and Jesse chuckled at the situation.

The rest of the breakfast passed with no more interruptions, Violet got her phone back, and texted Kya right away. Going into her room, with Jesse and Damon. Violet sat on the bed, playing her new game, Damon was lying on the couch in her room, and Jesse was sitting on the recliner Violet had in her room.

"So, what do you plan to do today?" Damon asked, Violet shrugged.

"For Valentines day, or my birthday?" Violet asked, Damon shrugged.

"Either."

"Valentines day, I'm single. So, it's just a Sunday to me, loving myself. For my birthday, spending it with Kya, so when she gets here, fuck off." Violet said, Damon nodded.

"I gotta see Emily." Jesse said, Damon looked over at him.

"You make a move yet?"

"I planned to today." Jesse said, Damon nodded.

"Ke-Ya!" Violet exclaimed loudly, as she dropkicked a zombie, before she started giggling.

"You really gonna make us leave so you can hang out with Kya all day?" Damon asked, Violet nodded.

"For sure, fuck you guys." Violet told them.

"You hang out with her every day." Jesse said, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, fuck you guys. I want to hang out with Kya because it's my fucking day, and I'll spend it however the fuck I please." Violet told them, Damon and Jesse nodded, just as Violet's phone rang. Violet smiled and answered it.

" _Violet, I'm outside."_ Kya said from over the phone, Violet smiled, and got up. Damon and Jesse followed suit.

"I'll be right there Kya." Violet said before hanging up, she left her room with Jesse and Damon following her. Violet opened the front door, and saw Kya standing there, waiting patiently. Violet smiled at her.

"You look nice." Kya said, Violet nodded, and turned to see Jesse and Damon.

"You two, fuck off." Violet told them. Damon smiled at her.

"Alright, see ya Violet." Damon said, before he and Jesse left, Violet smiled after them.

"Love you both!" Violet exclaimed sincerely, before looking at Kya and pulling her inside. Violet shut the door, and smiled at Kya, who examined Violet and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it down a bit to straighten it out, her hands lingering on Violet's hips for a brief moment before Kya took them away.

"It was going to get wrinkles." Kya told her, Violet just smiled at her. Kya did that a lot, under various valid excuses, but excuses nonetheless. Violet noticed that Kya tried to touch her a least once during the first few minutes of being around her, it was nice.

"So, I got some things to do, and you have a bet to pay up on." Violet said, Kya raised an eyebrow.

"What would that be?" Kya asked, Violet smirked at her.

"I told you they would believe it was for medical reasons." Violet whispered, causing Kya to blush. Kya had figured they would see through the lie, if they didn't then she would have to do whatever Violet wanted. One request, and she had to do it.

"I want proof." Kya said, Violet smiled, and led Kya to the living room, where her parents were watching tv, and feeding each other chocolates. Violet cleared her throat, causing them to look up at her.

"Hey, Kya." Kelsi greeted happily, Kya smiled at her.

"Hello Mrs. Hart. Sorry about that picture." Kya said, Kelsi waved her off.

"Oh please, it was completely fine. Medical reasons are completely acceptable. Even if it wasn't, Violet doesn't have much to actually show off." Kelsi said, Kya nodded. Violet smiled.

"Thanks mother, you're so considerate." Violet said, Kya smiled, as Violet grabbed her arm. "We're gonna go out today." Violet announced, Kelsi and Toni smiled.

"Okay. Me and your mother are going to be going on a date after your party tonight, and we're gonna stay at the hotel, so feel free to have friends over if you want, just make sure the house is clean." Kelsi said, Violet nodded. Violet said a quick goodbye before she left her house. Kya smiled a little bit at the blonde.

"I cant believe I have to do anything you ask…" Kya muttered, Violet smiled at her. "So what is it?" Kya asked her, Violet hummed, before she got an idea.

"I know… I'm getting a tongue piercing later today, and when I do, you have to get a belly button piercing. I'm getting one too, but you have to get one."

"You want me to get a piercing?" Kya asked, Violet nodded.

"Please?" Violet asked, begging, with big, bright eyes. Kya stared into them for a moment before she let out a sigh, those always worked on her.

"Fine. Whatever." Kya said, Violet smiled and hugged her tightly, Kya smiled, holding Violet's rather petite frame against her firmer body.

"Can I kiss you?" Violet whispered, Kya blushed a little bit, and looked around. She really didn't like public displays of affection. The two weren't dating officially, with titles and all that, but they were right on the edge, they only needed something to push them over the edge.

"Not right now, and please get off. I don't want people staring." Kya said, Violet nodded, and let go of Kya. Kya smiled, Violet actually listened to her. Usually with people, Violet just ignored them, but with Kya she just willingly went along with it.

"Can you at least tell me when we're gonna start dating?" Violet asked, Kya gave her a look.

"Do you really want to discuss this now?" Kya asked honestly, Violet shrugged.

"I did bring it up." Violet pointed out, Kya let out a sigh.

"I don't know. Do you think you're ready for a relationship again?" Kya asked, Violet bit her lip before answering.

"Kya. You have to understand… After me and Emma broke up, I wasn't the same. I mean, I bounced back, but it was only until recently that I realized what I was missing."

"Me?" Kya asked, Violet shook her head.

"No. I didn't really love myself. Like, not really. That's why I wasn't ready, but now… I'm okay with being single, and having you for a friend. I just want to know if you want more?" Violet asked, Kya looked at her.

"You'd really be okay with that? Just us being friends, no kisses, or anything like that?" Kya asked, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I just want to be around you. Our chemistry is good, like I used to think Emma was my other half, because I got along with her, before her it was Zen. But with you… Well you aren't really my other half. It's more like we're two wholes coming together to form something greater. In whatever way you're okay with." Violet told her, Kya smiled and held out her hand, stopping the blonde's movement.

"Come here." Kya said, as her hand closed around Violet's, as she pulled the blonde against her. Kya cupped Violet's face gently and smiled down at the blonde.

"I thought you didn't like public stuff?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"Anything for you Violet. I know you would do the same for me." Kya said before she kissed Violet, who nearly melted in her arms. This kiss was different from all the other they shared, the meaning behind it was different.

"Wow…" Violet breathed out, Kya smiled at her, genuinely smiled. "So does this mean we're dating?" Violet asked, Kya nodded tentatively.

"I guess… I've never… I've never done this before." Kya admitted, Violet smiled.

"That means we can totally make out before I get my piercing right?" Violet asked, before Kya shoved her away slightly. Violet looked at her with feigned hurt. "But my tongue will be swollen! We cant make out until it heals, and stuff!"

"Just come on Vi." Kya said, causing Violet to perk up as Kya held her hand out.

"Did you just call me a nickname?" Violet asked, Kya nodded, Violet smiled and took Kya's hand, loving the way it held hers securely and firmly. "I've been rubbing off on you." Violet said fondly, running her free hand through Kya's hair.

"Are you going to be playing with my hair all the time now?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"I don't know. Would you be willing to help my dye my hair?" Violet asked, Kya looked at her.

"Why are you always so random?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"You asked about hair, I asked about hair, it wasn't completely out there, but will you help?" Violet asked.

"What color would you dye it, and why?" Kya asked, Violet hummed.

"Maybe a pink. Or maybe blue! I don't know, I'm leaning towards pink, some shade of pink probably. Then blue, and then green. Like Ramon Flowers." Violet said, Kya rasied an eyebrow.

"Who's that?" Kya asked, Violet's eyes widened, and she gasped.

"You haven't seen Scott Pilgrim, or read the books?" Violet exclaimed in a concerned voice, Kya nodded. "Oh goodness I don't think I can date you now… We have to watch them right away!" Violet exclaimed, Kya nodded.

"Lead the way then." Kya said, Violet smiled, at her, as they headed off to watch Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Figued it was fitting to leave them there, because that's what I plan on doing literally after I finish writing this. So again, a major thank you, and I love you to anyone, and everyone who reads this, genuinely, it means the world to me guys. Like, I sincerely thank all of you. I'm kind of being a bit redundant now, right? I'll leave. See you next time!**_


	19. Chapter 19: Changes?

_**Hey guys! I know, I know. It's been over a week since the last Update. There is a reason for that. The last chapter was the end of Violet's first character arc. Which was building up to her relationship with Kya. Now, that that's out of the way, we'll be seeing more focus on other character acrs, Jesse should be up first, along with Damon, and a few of the Oc's. We'll be seeing more of Tanner, Miranda, and Yuri as we go through this section of the story. So, enjoy! Also, we might get more insight to Zack's past, along with Toni, and Kelsi's.**_

 _ **Also guys, feel free to leave a review, follow, favorite this story, all that if you liked what you saw here. If you dont, then no big deal, you dont have to, it would help though. But it's not a big deal, you feel me? Anyway, enough of that! Enjoy the chapter!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"So, now that we're a couple… is our training going to change?" Violet asked, she and Kya were sitting on Kya's couch. Violet was painting Kya's nails while leaning into her. Kya just hummed.

"I don't see why it would. If you mess up you could still die, I still wont tolerate failure." Kya answered her, Violet pouted as she continued to paint Kya's nails.

"But, you don't want to actually hurt me right?" Violet asked, in a sweet voice.

"I have before, and I probably will again." Kya told her honestly, Violet giggled a bit.

"Yeah, you're probably right. But still, I'm your girlfriend now, if I don't consent it's abuse." Violet teased her, Kya hummed, and pinched Violet's palm quickly, causing the blonde to squeak.

"I'm sure you can take a little pain." Kya said, Violet smiled.

"Oh, I can take some pain. Especially if it's in the bedroom." Violet teased the Guardian further, Kya shook her head.

"Violet, cut that out. Nothing is going to happen anytime soon, if at all."

"I noticed. It took four months after we kissed to actually become a couple… Could our relationship move a bit faster, I wanna see if you're all firm."

"You've seen enough." Kya told her, Violet pouted.

"Seen, not touched, or sucked on. Or caressed, or played with to my hearts content until I hear you scream my name in pure ecstasy." Violet kept going on, as Kya blushed slightly.

"Stop that, it's inappropriate." Kya said firmly, Violet just smiled.

"You're so cute when you blush." Violet said, with a smirk. Kya glared at the back of her head.

"I'm not blushing." Kya told her. Violet just giggled.

"Yeah you are. I know you too well." Violet said, Kya shook her head, annoyed that Violet did know her that well. Granted it wasn't too hard to tell Kya was blushing, considering what Violet was talking about. Kya just pinched Violet's palm once again, causing the blonde to once again squeak.

"Are you nearly done?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"I could go a lot faster if someone would stop pinching me." Violet muttered, Kya just smiled at her, and moved her head forwards a bit, kissing Violet on the cheek, earning a flushed face from the blonde.

 _ **-Aftermath- San Fransokyo-**_

Yuri hummed, as he sat at the base of a large tree. He was in the middle of a park, watching people as they passed by. A girl walked up to him, she had black hair, with a few streaks of purple, and was chewing some gum. Dressed in a white t shirt, and jeans, he looked up at his friend.

"Tomago." Yuri greeted, she smirked at him slightly.

"Yuri. What are you doing here?" She asked him, sitting next to him, he shrugged.

"Enjoying the air mostly, watching people. How's the team?" Yuri asked, she shrugged.

"You know, still as unfocused as ever. We do good work though, don't know why you don't join us. I know Hiro has offered multiple times." Go-Go said, he shrugged.

"I'd rather work alone. Plus it might draw more attention to my mom, and she doesn't deserve that." Yuri told her, Go-Go nodded.

"I can see your point." She told him, he nodded, and checked his watch. He merely hummed before he stood up.

"I actually have to go see her now." Yuri said, Go-Go nodded, and got up as well, she dusted herself off, as Yuri opened a Corridor of Light.

"I'll be seeing you then." She told him, he nodded.

"I'll stop by Hiro's before I leave the world, so I might see you then." Yuri told her before he entered the Corridor of Light, it vanished moments after Go-Go let out a sigh.

"Later…" She muttered before she walked away from the tree. At the same time Yuri exited the Corridor of Light, and found himself inside the front room of his house, he looked around to see his mother looking up at him.

Rhyme Lux Akiro, long blonde hair, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and a gentle smile. She stood up to greet her son, he smiled at her, and moved into a hug.

"Hey mom, how've you been?" Yuri asked, Rhyme smiled at him. She had suffered an injury during her days hanging around Zack when they were younger. During a fight someone hurt her, and took her ability to speak.

" _I'm great son. How have you been?"_ She signed with her hands, and of course thought. Yuri, being that he could hear her thoughts smiled at her, one of the few genuine smiles he had. Though behind it was still something missing, it was sincere, but nowhere nearly as sincere as it could be.

"I'm okay I guess. I've been traveling the worlds, just like you did after you met dad." Yuri told her, she smiled, and sat him down on the couch.

" _I'm glad. We have a guest though."_ Rhyme thought, Yuri nodded.

"Who is it? I cant see anyone's thoughts but yours around here." Yuri said, as someone came out of the kitchen with two glasses of tea.

"That's because it's me." Tanner told him, Yuri looked at him as he placed the tea on the table next to Rhyme, then sat in a chair close to them.

"Why are you here?" Yuri asked him, he wasn't accusing him of anything, but his emotionless tone made it hard to tell. Tanner however had heard that same tone many times over the years, so he knew Yuri was simply curious.

"Just visiting an old friend." Tanner told him, Rhyme smiled at him, thanking him with a quick sign before taking a sip of tea. "Haven't had a chance to visit since she moved here… Nice place." Tanner said, Rhyme nodded.

" _It's nice seeing someone from the old days. I wish Zack would visit more though."_ Rhyme signed, Tanner nodded.

"He's been busy. I'm sure it's on his to do list. I mean, it has to be, you were his first girlfriend." Tanner reminded her, causing Rhyme to blush slightly and roll her eyes at the memory. Back when Zack first came to their school, and she had asked if he wanted to date her. They only went out for a week before they decided to just be friends, Tanner remembered it like it was yesterday, he had introduced the two.

"You dated Zack mom?" Yuri asked, his curiosity slightly piqued, Rhyme nodded.

" _Not very long. We quickly realized that we worked better as friends."_ Rhyme signed, Yuri nodded, Tanner smiled. Those memories were great, Zack was less serious back then, he hasn't changed too drastically, but it was still noticeable to those who knew him in high school.

"I miss the old days." Tanner mused, Rhyme smiled. A Corridor of Light opened up in the center of the room, and Miranda came through it. Once the portal closed behind her, she smiled broadly.

"I knew you were here!" Miranda exclaimed, Tanner rolled his eyes.

"I told you I was here." Tanner told her, Miranda looked at him, before winking covertly, she, and Tanner knew who were watching, but no one else did.

"Oh, yeah, I meant Yuri!" Miranda exclaimed, Yuri hummed, he couldn't see inside her mind either. Both she and Tanner were fully immune to him reading their thoughts. He assumed Tanner knew how to block him out, while Miranda didn't have much in there to read.

"It's impolite to just barge in." Tanner chastised his sister, who rolled her eyes, and turned to Rhyme, smiling at her old friend.

"Hey Rhyme! You've grown a lot!" Miranda exclaimed, Rhyme smiled at her, and motioned for her to sit down, which Miranda did, smiling at her old friend.

"Is there a reason you're here?" Tanner asked, Miranda shrugged.

"I wanted to hang out with my brother, and cute little Rhyme. Though she's not as little. Do you remember when she was sixteen, she was so small!" Miranda exclaimed, Tanner smiled at the memory, Rhyme blushed slightly.

 _ **-Aftermath- Zack's Junior Year of High School- Winniplex Academy-**_

 _Zack Domino Keire rubbed the back of his head as he looked at the school. It was his first day here. He looked to his left to see Kelsi giggling about something, and Toni whispering in her ear. He hummed, and looked around, before seeing Tanner, and Miranda walking towards him. Both looking to be his age._

" _Hey! There's Domino!" Tanner exclaimed, Zack smirked at him._

" _I would call you by your middle name, but I don't know it." Zack told him, Tanner smirked at him._

" _It's Natoosh." Tanner told him, Miranda smiled._

" _Mine's Natashae." Miranda chimed in, before seeing who else was here. "Wait… They're here too?" Miranda asked, Tanner glared at her._

" _Stop that." Tanner told her. Miranda smirked._

" _Okay, come follow me then. You guys stay here, and talk." Miranda said, as she walked away from Zack and Tanner. Miranda smiled as she recognized that they were in fact following her. Once she was out of earshot, she stopped and turned around._

" _Hey guys, okay this might be a bit strange. You see, we're in a flashback right now. But I still remember you guys. Also you might have noticed that me and Tanner are still seventeen present day, and here. The reason for that is simply, magic guys. Fucking magic. You'll find out later, when we end up explaining it fully to Violet. Well, Tanner is going to." Miranda stopped, humming for a quick second._

" _Anyway, I know it's strange. But, I like breaking the rules. I'm able to talk to you guys now because I've lived this before. But we should get back, I need to introduce Zack and Rhyme, and set things up for Zack and Fiona to nudge history, you know?" Miranda asked before walking off. She turned around. "Well, why don't you teleport over to them."_

" _So, where's Janice?" Toni asked, her arm around Kelsi's waist protectively holding her close. The blonde was happy being this close to her girlfriend, Zack and Tanner were talking, just as Fiona waked up to them._

" _Could anyone tell me where the office is?" Fiona asked, Zack shrugged, he was about to reply before Miranda jumped on his back._

" _We do! We can take you there!" Miranda yelled, Fiona jumped back, her hat falling off of her head. Zack pushed Miranda off of him, and picked Fiona's white hat up off the ground, smiling as he held it out to her._

" _Nice hat, what's your name?" Zack asked, Fiona smile at him gratefully, as she placed the hat back on her head, and held out her hand._

" _Fiona." Was all she gave, Zack smiled at her, and shook her hand._

" _Zack." He replied. Miranda smiled knowingly, choosing this moment to interrupt._

" _Okay, so we can take you to the office. I'm Miranda by the way." Miranda said, Fiona smiled. Miranda led Zack, and Fiona to the office, where Miranda knew Rhyme would be currently. Toni and Kelsi smiled as Tanner walked up to them._

" _So, how are you two love birds?" Tanner asked, Toni smirked._

" _Just peachy Tanner." Toni answered him, he smiled at them._

" _How was your summer?" Kelsi asked, Tanner shrugged._

" _You know, just hanging out with Miranda. She's only slightly annoying at this point." Tanner told them, Kelsi smiled, as Toni hummed._

" _She's so fucking annoying though. I don't know how you live with her." Toni muttered, Tanner chuckled._

" _Oh, it's certainly a true test of patience." Tanner told them, Kelsi smiled, and leaned a bit closer to Toni, causing the brunette to kiss her on the cheek, Kelsi giggled as he cheeks turned bright red._

" _You're so sweet love." Kelsi said, Toni smiled at her._

" _Only for you." Toni told her, Kelsi smiled. Tanner chuckled._

" _I love your relationship with each other. Certainly my favorite to watch." Tanner told them, Toni smirked at him._

" _I thought you got off on dudes?" Toni asked, Tanner nodded._

" _Oh, I do. But seeing the pure chemistry between you two is something else. I hope more people can find happiness like you guys did." Tanner said, Kelsi nodded. Several moments later another person joined their group. Shane Harvey, one of the most popular people in the school, he had shaved sides, and hair styled up, with a cocky smirk usually on his face._

" _Hey cutie." Shane said, smirking at Tanner, who just gave him a look._

" _Hello Shane." Tanner said civilly. He and Shane had some… Complicated history with each other. A couple make out sessions at several parties. Shane liked to play the field, and didn't like serious relationships too much, Tanner wanted something deeper, and didn't just want to be another notch in Shane's belt._

" _You miss me at all? Because I know I missed seeing you." Shane flirted with Tanner, whose cheeks turned red as he turned away from Shane. Not wanting to give him the satisfaction._

" _Hey, if it isn't the man-whore." Toni remarked, Shane smirked at her._

" _Hey, if it isn't Gertrude." Shane said, using Toni's middle name, causing her to quite literally growl at him, and let go of Kelsi, storming towards him, before Kelsi gently grabbed her arm to stop her._

" _Toni, please don't." Kelsi asked, with big puppy dog eyes, Toni let out a sigh, and glared at Shane._

" _I'll cave your pretty fucking face in if you say that name again, get it?" Toni asked, Shane held up his hands._

" _Nothing to be ashamed of you know." He told her, she growled at him once again. "Fine. Wont happen again, Ton-Ton." Shane said, causing Toni to shake her head, as Kelsi gently led her away from Shane. The two never stopped fighting. Shane just smiled at Tanner, as Tanner continued to ignore him._

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Day- Virtuoso City-**_

"So, that was a good movie, very enjoyable!" Emily exclaimed, Jesse smiled at her.

"It was. I think this was a great way to spend Valentines Day, just hanging out with my best friend." Jesse said, as they walked down the street, on the way back to Emily's house. It was dark out right now. Emily smiled at him for a moment, before looking away, with a slight frown.

"Yeah, we are best friends, aren't we?" Emily asked, Jesse smiled, and nodded.

"Of course." Jesse told her, Emily smiled. She loved being best friends with Jesse. He was one of those special people who could use magic, and she was… Normal, and she was grateful for that, but it was hard living here when most people had some weapon, or magic that they used to fight with, while Emily was against fighting entirely.

"So, how's Violet?" Emily asked him, Jesse shrugged.

"She's good. Did I tell you that she kicked me and Damon out as soon as Kya got there. Man, that crush has gotten out of hand." Jesse said, Emily shrugged.

"I don't know, it seems mutual to me."

"Does it really?" Jesse asked, Emily nodded.

"I'm a woman, we can usually tell these things. Have you noticed how whenever we're out as a group, Kya seems to always find a way to stand next to Violet, or sit next to her. She never talks about it, and neither does Violet, but it's all very intentional. I wouldn't be surprised if they actually got together today."

"It is that kind of day." Jesse said, Emily nodded, slightly irritated. She wished he would just ask her out already, or kiss her, or something like that. She was getting tired of waiting on him to make a move.

"Yes Jesse it is." Emily muttered sarcastically, Jesse looked at her genuinely confused. Her entire demeanor just changed.

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing apparently." Emily told him, in a tone that told him she didn't want to talk about it. However, she desperately wanted Jesse to just grow a pair, and make a move already.

"Did I do something wrong?" Jesse asked seriously, Emily rolled her eyes, running a hand through her bright orange hair, before glaring at the street.

"You did nothing Jesse." Emily said, bitterly. Jesse just gave her a look. He had no clue what she was talking about, or what suddenly changed, but he didn't like it.

"No, something changed. You're all mad at me now." Jesse said, Emily shook her head, refusing to say more about it. She did hope Jesse just stopped them, swept her off her feet, and kissed her right there. But he didn't. He wouldn't, of course he wouldn't, he was too dense, and too respectful.

 _ **-Aftermath- Four Months Earlier- Hart Residence-**_

"I have to warn you, Violet can be… Abrasive." Jesse said, Emily nodded. Jesse knocked on the front door, waiting for a moment.

"So, do you like Violet?" Emily teased him, poking his side, Jesse shook his head.

"Of course not. She's not my type." Jesse said, Emily smirked at him. It was good to know, she still had a chance with him. Seconds later the door opened, a woman with short dark brown hair answered, glaring at the two.

"We don't want what you're selling. Fuck off." Toni told them, Kelsi poked her head out from around Toni, moving her out of the way.

"Love, we shouldn't speak like that to guests." Kelsi chastised her wife, Toni gave her a look.

"How the fuck are these two kids guests?"

"They're Violet's friends. Or at least Jesse is, who are you?" Kelsi asked, Emily smiled, and shook the blonde's hand.

"I'm Emily." Emily introduced herself, Kelsi smiled at them.

"Well, come in you two. Violet is in her room, I'll let her know you're here." Kelsi said, moving out of the way, grabbing Toni by the arm, and dragging her along with her. Emily, and Jesse stepped inside, Jesse closing the door behind them.

"This place is nice! You didn't tell me Violet was rich!" Emily exclaimed, looking at all the expensive furniture. Jesse hummed as he looked around, he had never actually been inside the house. A few seconds later, Violet came out of her room. The blonde was dressed in a t shirt, and jeans, she smiled at the two.

"So, this is Emily eh? Good to meet you, I'm Violet Alexandria Hart." Violet introduced herself, Jesse smiled at her, Violet just smirked at him, before looking to Emily.

"It's an honor to meet you Violet." Emily said, Violet nodded. Emily smiled at her, and extended her hand, Violet looked at it.

"Get that out of here, and let me hug you. Any friend of Jesse's is a friend of mine, plus you're a cutie." Violet said, Emily blushed and hugged Violet.

"Oh, thank you but I'm straight." Emily told her, Violet smiled, as the two separated.

"Oh, I know. Doesn't change how cute you are Emily, that is your name right? Jesse told me, but I've been through quite a lot recently." Violet said, Emily nodded.

"It is. We just came to say hi, we do have a movie to get to." Emily told the blonde. Violet smiled at her.

"Could I talk to you for a quick second?" Violet asked, Emily nodded, and walked towards Violet. Jesse gave her an accusatory look, but Violet ignored him, and led Emily to her room. Once the two were alone, Violet looked at the pale girl.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked, noting Violet's serious expression.

"I know you like Jesse." Violet said, Emily widened her eyes, and covered Violet's mouth with her palm, shaking her head.

"Shh! No, no, no! How do you know that?" Emily asked, Violet shrugged.

"Hm hhrrlll wwss hhss…" Emily got confused, and took her hand off the blonde mouth. "A girl knows this." Violet pointed out, Emily let out a sigh.

"I thought I was being covert…"

"You were. But, you should know… Jesse likes you too." Violet told her, Emily looked at her.

"Wait, does he really?" Emily asked, Violet nodded.

"He told me himself. He also said he wont make a move because he's too respectful, and scared of ruining your friendship. Quite frankly I cant blame him. Last time I slept with my best friend, I ended up crying for a week." Violet told her, Emily hummed.

"So, why are you telling me this?" Emily asked, Violet bit her lip.

"I get that you like him, and he likes you. But be careful okay? Jesse is my friend, and if you hurt him… I cant say I'll be nice to you." Violet warned her seriously, Emily nodded.

"Don't worry, the last thing I want is to hurt Jesse." Emily told her, Violet smiled at her, nodding. Happy the two could reach an agreement.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Yes, it's ending there. I was kind of iffy about it, but I like it. Next chapter should be the beginning of Damon's arc, along with some more insight to the past four months. It should be fun, guys. I'm pretty excited for the rest of this story, and we havent even hit some of the big plot points I have planned. The biggest one so far has been Violet, and Kya's relationship, dont worry. There's so much more... An alarming amount. I dont know how long this will go on, but we're still relatively early in the plot, and already 19 chapters in. Though Chapter 1 isnt much. I'm probably going to update that soon, so be sure to check that out. I'll let you guys know. Well, see ya!**_


	20. Chapter 20: Confusing Stuff

_**Guys, this is chapter 20. Wow, this is going by quickly, and I'm not even close to being done. Dont worry, this wont be a Naruto thing, or Dragon Ball Z where one fight lasted a half season. Damn Freiza... Literally said the planet was going to blow up in five minutes spent the rest of the season fighting before the second to last episode it actually happened. I would say spoilers, but the thing has been out for years, and years. Anyway, enough rambling about that. Love Dragon Ball Z though.**_

 _ **So, hope you enjoy this chapter. We get more insight into Tanner and Miranda, it gets confusing... Jesse and Emily have more stuff, spoilers on the other stuff. So, if you like this, what you see here favorite, follow, you know all that, and feel fre to leave a review, or dont. Your choice.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Okay, seriously Emily. What's wrong?" Jesse asked as the arrived at the front door of her house. She looked away from him, a glare still on her face. Jesse shook his head, and let out a frustrated sigh.

"It doesn't matter." Emily said, only for Jesse to shake his head.

"Bullshit." Was his response, Emily's eyes snapped up to him. He actually looked angry, which was new. She hadn't really ever seen him like that.

"Do you really want me to tell you?" Emily asked, she was tired of this. She was making this happen tonight. Fuck the consequences. She was making her move, whatever happened after that would be dealt with.

"Yes. Because I cant think of any reason why you would act all angry." Jesse told her, Emily let out a sigh. She was gonna do it. Hopefully it didn't turn out like Violet's relationship with her best friend.

"Because I like you Jesse. Like, really, really like you. Like a lot. Not as a friend, as something more than that." Emily told him, Jesse's eye widened, he truly had no idea she had felt this way.

"Wait… What? You like me?"

"Yes. I do Jesse." Emily said, sounding rather unsure, Jesse just blinked and thought things over for a few seconds. Causing Emily to glare at him, she let out a frustrated sigh, and grabbed his scarf pulling him close.

"Um…" Jesse started before Emily leaned in to kiss him. He noticed something about her perfume, it made him want to sneeze. So just before their lips connected Jesse sneezed right in her face, causing her to recoil for a moment, letting go of his scarf.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry Emily!" Jesse exclaimed quickly, Emily just shook her head.

"If you didn't want to kiss me you could've just said so… I didn't need… All of that." Emily muttered, Jesse bit his lip.

"It was your perfume! You know I hate that stuff. Sorry about that." Jesse said, Emily shook her head, and grabbed his scarf, pulling him closer, and actually getting to kiss him this time. He didn't really kiss back at first, before he got a chance Emily pulled away from him.

"You didn't kiss back…" Emily muttered sadly, Jesse panicked as she reached for the door handle. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, shaking his head, before leaning in to kiss her, she responded eagerly, before the door was thrown open. Both of them separated to see Emily's mama Claire.

Dark brown hair cut short, not even long enough to get a handful of, and bright blue eyes, that were sharpened to a point. With a large jagged scar on the right side of her face, and an extremely disapproving frown. She looked between her daughter, and the boy.

"Emily, your mother wants to see you. Now." Claire said, pointing further into the house and moving aside. Emily bit her lip and waved goodbye to Jesse before bounding inside. Once she was gone, Jesse let out a nervous laugh, and tried to walk away, however Claire followed him, gripping his hair roughly.

"Ow! Ow!" Jesse exclaimed. Claire just glared at him further as the door shut behind her. She shoved him away roughly, he tried to straighten back out his hair.

"Stay away from my daughter." Claire ordered him, he just looked at her.

"Why?" He asked, Claire's glare deepened and she rushed towards him grabbing his arm, and twisting him around, forcing him on the ground face first, holding his arm up painfully, and her foot pressing against his back. "Ah! Ah, of fuck…" He muttered, she glared at him and wrenched the arm further.

"Stay away from her. She's not like you or me. She doesn't deserve this life, she deserves so much more than you can offer her. So for both your sakes, stay away." Claire told him, with another painful wrench of his arm, another press of her foot against his back, and another pain filled scream from Jesse.

"Claire? Claire!" Emily's mother Mary shouted from the doorway. Claire turned to look at her. Mary had long blonde hair, to her mid back. Caramel colored eyes, and a worried look on her face. Claire turned to Mary, curious.

"Go back inside." Claire ordered, Mary frowned.

"Claire, let the poor boy go please?" Mary asked, Claire glared at her for a moment before letting out a sigh. She let go of Jesse's arm, and walked away from him, but not before warning him to stay away from Emily. Mary gave her a stern looking glare as Claire walked back inside.

Jesse picked himself up off the ground, and dusted himself off, as Mary walked towards him. He gave her an unsure look, as she smiled softly at him. Emily looked a lot like her, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before speaking to him.

"I'm sorry for Claire's behavior Jesse. She's just trying to protect Emily in the only way she knows." Mary explained, Jesse nodded. He understood that, but that did mean he was okay with how rough Claire handled him.

"Why's she so… Aggressive?" Jesse asked, Mary smiled.

"She's used to fighting, not being at home, and she loves Emily dearly. Me and Emily had talked to each other prior to tonight, about whether or not you two could pursue a relationship, and you have my blessing." Mary said, Jesse looked at her genuinely surprised. She and Emily had already talked about this? How long has Emily been waiting to be in a relationship with him? Explains why she was so angry though, she was frustrated he hadn't made a move yet.

"What about your wife, wont she disapprove?" Jesse asked, Mary laughed a little bit.

"Claire would disapprove of anyone trying to date Emily. Truth is Claire likes you Jesse, thinks you're a good kid." Mary said, Jesse gave her a confused look.

"Claire likes me?" Jesse asked, if that was her liking him, what would have happened if she hadn't liked him?

"Yes. If she didn't, I doubt you would still be with us." Mary said, Jesse looked at her, and she decided to rephrase that. "I don't mean that she would kill you. No, she would probably break both of your legs, then throw you to the closest hospital." Mary explained, Jesse nodded.

"Right… I'm glad that didn't happen." Jesse muttered, Mary smiled at him, before looking back at her house.

"You should get home Jesse. I'll send Emily out to say goodbye." Mary said before she retreated inside. Jesse let out a sigh, as he moved to stand by the side walk. A couple moments later Emily bounds out of the house, and towards Jesse.

"Sorry my mama did that. She really doesn't mean it!" Emily tried to explain. Jesse smiled at her, and nodded. Emily let out a sigh, and walked towards him, giving him a hug.

"I'm sorry." Jesse apologized, causing Emily to look at him, curiously, before realizing that he was apologizing for never seeing how she felt, and making a move. She smiled.

"Doesn't matter now. We're together. Aren't we? I mean, we kissed but…" Emily trailed off, Jesse smiled at her, and kissed her. She smiled, this was perfect for her.

"Of course we are… But, I gotta get home. Katie is probably worried sick." Jesse said, Emily nodded, and smiled at him.

"See you at work tomorrow then?" Emily asked, Jesse nodded, and gave her one last kiss before he left. Emily smiled to herself, and went back inside. Nothing terrible happened, that was good. Hopefully it stayed that way.

 _ **-Aftermath- The next day- Hart Residence-**_

"Hey kid! Time for school, get ready okay?" Toni called outside. Violet nodded, and let out a sigh as she jumped up and delivered a kick to a training dummy shattering it. Toni smiled at her daughter, she had improved greatly in her training with Kya.

Violet let out a sigh as she landed back on the ground. She wiped her brow, and walked towards the house, where her mom was waiting with a towel. Toni smiled as Violet took the towel, using it to wipe the sweat off of her face. She was dressed in a black sports bra, and a pair of baggy pants.

"I am so proud of you Violet!" Toni exclaimed happily, Violet smiled at her as Toni shut the sliding door.

"Thanks mom." Violet said, as she walked to her room. Toni smiled proudly, and went to her bedroom, where Kelsi was doing her makeup. Toni smiled and hugged her wife from behind, the blonde smiled.

"Thank you Love. Did you tell Violet that it's time for her to get ready?" Kelsi asked, Toni nodded.

"Yeah. Have you seen her though? Man, she can kick some ass! I'm so proud of her! We should go out for dinner tonight, the three of us, what do you say?" Toni asked, Kelsi hummed, as she considered her wife's words.

"I would love to. But, I have to work with Janice tonight until five, and then when I get home I have to finish all our finances. So, I don't think we'll have time Love." Kelsi told her sadly, Toni frowned.

"Aw, but… What if I did them? The finances I mean? Then when you get home, you can spend a few minutes getting ready, then we'll go out!" Toni explained her plan. Kelsi hummed as she thought it over.

"You? Doing our finances? I'll have to make a list of what exactly goes where… I know you hate dealing with this stuff, so if you're so committed to going out tonight, and not waiting..."

"Fuck waiting." Was Toni's response, Kelsi smiled, and brought a hand to her wife's cheek, pulling her close and kissing her before gently pushing her away.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know." Kelsi said simply, Toni smiled at her and clapped her hands together loudly.

"Great!" Toni said loudly, Kelsi smiled, and looked at her through the mirror.

"You better not mess it up though Love. I don't want to have to fix it later, okay?" Kelsi asked gently, Toni let out a sigh, and massaged her wife's shoulders, drawing a smile to the blonde's face.

"You got it." Toni confirmed. Just as they heard Violet's shower start up. Kelsi smiled slightly.

"Can you do me another favor?" Kelsi asked, Toni nodded. "Well, since Violet is in the shower, and we have plenty of time… Do you mind… servicing me? I promise later tonight I'll return the favor." Kelsi offered, Toni smiled at her.

"Let me shut the door, and I'll gladly service you however you like." Toni whispered into Kelsi's ear, before she moved to shut the door.

 _ **-Aftermath- Several Hours Later- Apex High-**_

"Can you feed me please?" Violet asked, with big puppy dog eyes, Kya just looked at her curiously. They were sitting at a table in the cafeteria during lunch.

"Cant you eat yourself?" Kya asked, Violet giggled childishly at her words, with Kya just giving her a blank look, Violet just shrugged after she calmed down.

"It will be fun! Plus, I actually broke a training dummy today, one of my moms. Do you know how strong I must be?"

"You've gotten so much stronger Violet. I'm actually really impressed with you. Never you thought you had it in you." Kya explained, Violet pouted, sticking her lower lip out, Kya just looked away from her, Violet knew what that did to her. "Stop it." Kya told her, just as Jesse and Damon came to the table, laughing about something.

"Well, I'm glad it all worked out for you man." Damon told him, as they sat down. Ruby coming a few moments later, and sitting next to Violet, who smiled at the girl for a second, before looking to Jesse and Damon.

"Hey guys! Look what I got!" Violet exclaimed, getting both of the boy's attention before sticking her tongue out, to reveal her new piercing. Damon nodded, as Jesse raised an eyebrow.

"You actually were stupid enough to shove metal through some part of your body?" Jesse asked, Violet rolled her eyes, these things usually took time to heal, but healing magic had taken care of that in an instant.

"Yes, captain buzz kill. Kya got one too." Violet told him, everyone else was genuinely surprised by her words, and didn't actually believe her.

"No way." Damon said, Jesse agreed with him.

"She wouldn't do that for you, I would though!" Ruby exclaimed, Violet laughed at her, and pat her head affectionately. Kya glared at them.

"Stop that Violet." Kya ordered, Violet looked at her, and nodded, taking her hand away, as the Guardian glared at Ruby.

"I know you would Ruby. But Kya did get her belly button pierced." Violet told them, Damon and Jesse clearly wanted proof, but Kya refused to show them anything. Arthur, and Jamora sat down with them.

"What are we talking about now?" Jamora asked, Violet smiled at him, and showed her tongue, before explaining about Kya's piercing.

"I'd like to see that, and maybe more." Arthur said, causing both Violet and Kya to glare at him. Kya was about to say something when Violet spoke up.

"No. She's my girlfriend, I'm the only person that gets to see more." Violet growled out. Kya just looked at her with a small, barely noticeable smile. Ruby looked shocked at this information, and pouted.

"You two actually dating now?" Damon asked, Violet nodded, Kya just nodded once, Damon smiled brightly.

"Alright! Looks like I win the pot! Pay up fuckers." Damon said, causing Arthur, and Jamora to groan, before each of them handed money to Damon, who smiled. Violet, and Kya looked at them.

"You took bets on whether or not we would get together?" Kya asked, Damon nodded.

"Yeah. Yesterday was the beginning of my week." Damon explained, causing Violet to groan.

"I should have bet on that…" Violet muttered, causing Kya to glare at her.

"Violet…" Kya said in a warning tone, causing the blonde to smile at her. Kya just kept her glare up, before Violet let out a sigh.

"Well, Kya… I could've got money, and gotten to date you!" Violet tried to reason with the Guardian, but she just shook her head.

"You're despicable Violet." Kya muttered, Violet just gave her a saddened look.

"But… I didn't do it…" Violet muttered, Kya just shook her head, before turning away from the blonde, Violet glared at Damon. "Fuck you." She said, Damon just gave her a look.

"Damn, baby girl. Sorry, not my fault you said it though." He said, Violet just shook her head. Kya got up from the table silently, Violet just staring after her.

"She's really mad at me…" Violet muttered, as her eyes glassed over, and her chin quivered. Ruby put a hand on her shoulder, in an attempt to comfort her. But before she could, Violet's arm was gripped gently.

"Come on." Kya said sternly. Violet just nodded, and let Kya pull her away from the table. Kya led them outside, to the courtyard. Violet looked up at Kya who hadn't said anything else. Kya led them through another door, and eventually out into the woods.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked, Kya just looked back at her, with a glare. Kya then shoved Violet against a tree, and pressed closer to the petite blonde. "Kya?"

"Violet… I cant believe you. Honestly, why would you ever bet on our relationship?" Kya asked, Violet struggled to find a response that wouldn't make Kya madder, so she just asked a question.

"Why is this such a big deal?"

"Because it is Violet! This is serious to me! To know that you would have bet on us getting together… It means that you would be willing to manipulate me to get what you want. I would never do that to you." Kya told her, Violet sighed.

"I was mostly joking."

"You shouldn't joke about things like that. But, there still needs to be some sort of punishment. Joking about our relationship is a stupid fucking idea Violet." Kya told her, Violet smiled slightly at her.

"You could hurt me?" Violet offered, causing Kya to look at her.

"What do you mean?" Kya asked. "I don't want to hurt you Violet." Violet smiled.

"Well, you know those videos we watched together? You could hurt me like that, I can take it. I trust you." Violet said, Kya just looked at her.

"I don't know if I'm willing to go that far with you yet. But, there needs to be more rules in our relationship, so this doesn't happen again. I also didn't like your affection towards Ruby." Kya said, Violet smiled at her.

"I was just being nice…"

"No, you were leading her on. Like you always do. That's over Violet, you're my girlfriend. Mine, you need to understand what that means." Kya told her, Violet nodded obediently.

"I understand. I'll listen to you when it comes to things like that." Violet said, Kya just looked at her, with a sigh.

"I don't want you to change completely Violet. I like you for who you are, but there needs to be a limit. If I feel you going to far, you stop immediately. Got it?" Kya asked, Violet nodded obediently.

"I got it." Violet said, Kya nodded just as he phone went off. Kya took it out of her pocket, and looked at it to see a message from the leader of the New Guardians of Light.

"Are you serious?" Kya asked aloud, Violet tilted her head, and tried to look at the phone.

"What is it?" Violet asked, Kya looked at her, and pocketed her phone.

"The Leader of the New Guardians of Light wants to meet with me…" Kya muttered, Violet smiled at her. The young Guardian looked absolutely stunned, and happy.

"Can I come?" Violet asked, Kya looked up at her and smiled brightly, grabbing Violet's hips, and lifting her up, spinning her around, the blonde laughed loudly, as Kya brought her down, and kissed her.

"Of course you can come!" Kya exclaimed, Violet giggled, and kissed Kya once again.

They didn't notice the third party watching from afar, with a jealous gaze. Emma glared at the couple, as Victoria smiled behind her, she wanted Emma to get angry, and jealous, and open herself further up to the darkness.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Would you stop pestering me about it?" Tanner asked, Miranda shrugged, before noticing who was back.

"They're here again." Miranda pointed out, Tanner just gave her an irritated look. They were in school currently, and he was slightly worried that Miranda would talk about it too much.

"I know. Just ignore them. I always do." Tanner told her, Miranda let out a sigh.

"What exactly are we doing again? I honestly forgot, and it would probably be good to clue them in on what's happening." Miranda explained, Tanner nodded, seeing her point.

"Just another part of our job nudging history in different ways." Tanner reminded her, she nodded, and let out a sigh.

"I hate these jobs. High school sucks. How many times have we had to do it now?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"In this just reality, or others?" Tanner asked, Miranda shrugged. "Well… There was that one time with Zack, and Janice… Then another reality with Zack, and Anna… In this reality we had Zack, and Fiona… I don't know, I cant remember any others." Tanner told her, she nodded.

"Do you think we'll have to do it again? Like, go to another dimension?" Miranda asked, Tanner nodded.

"Of course. I think we're planned for something in Blood of the Heart, but I honestly cant be sure. That hasn't gotten updated in a while. We are supposed to show up in the current arc though." Tanner reminded her, she nodded.

"I don't like that place. It's all wilderness, and uncivilized." Miranda complained, Tanner rolled his eyes.

"You've grown soft Miranda. We grew up in the wilderness. Multiple times." Tanner reminded her, causing her to let out a sigh.

"I know. But I like being in a cushy apartment… Why don't we have a house though? We did when Zack was fucking Anna, and you were fucking Shane." Miranda said with a smile, causing Tanner to blush.

"Shut up Miranda. I don't know though, we just didn't get a house this time, ask you know who not me." Tanner told her, she let out a sigh.

"He doesn't talk here, you know that. He could, he should. I got some shit I need to get off my chest." Miranda muttered, bitterly. Tanner just smirked.

"I'm sure you do. I don't know, ask him once they leave." Tanner told her, she let out a sigh.

"But I don't think the scene's done yet. I mean, it obviously isn't since they're still here!" Miranda exclaimed loudly, Tanner just shook his head. "Fuck it, there has to be something we can make of this, how is Shane?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"Living his life in Winniplex. I couldn't ask him to leave, and I have a job to do." Tanner told her, she nodded.

"He doesn't mind the whole not aging thing?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"I don't know, it's complicated. The only other time I fell for him was in Radiance, and that was when we were normal. Well, we didn't have our original back-story, at least. The rules of that world were a bit strange, I don't think we had any powers."

"I still had my beauty thing. You know, my whole power thing. Where I'm the definition of perfect for any given person." Miranda said, Tanner shrugged.

"It is weird how you chose that, and yet, you don't get attracted to people yourself. You're such a tease." Tanner said, Miranda smiled at him. "And I guess, we still retained our memories, so that could count for a power, I guess."

"I miss them… Do you think we can go to Radiance and visit Violet? She's still small there right?" Miranda asked, Tanner hummed, thinking it over.

"I think technically that entire story is still going, but we just aren't following it. We're there, but we're here at the same time. Same with practically every other reality we're in. We could go there if we use our stream of consciousness, it is all shared of course."

"Why is it so complicated?" Miranda whined, Tanner chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"It's because all this dimensional speak, and streams of consciousness, and anything related is complicated in nature. Simple explanation would be… Me, and all the other Tanner's out there all share one single consciousness, but we only tap into the thoughts from the universe we're currently in. If we tried we could tap into the others."

"So, I never understood this… There's different versions of us out there? What would happen if we were to meet?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"Nothing really. Technically, with us two at least, we all basically share everything, so we would basically just continue to do that. There cant be more than one of us in a single universe, so if a new Tanner came here, I would go there, but our stream of consciousness would just switch too. Acting as if I was the Tanner over there, because I am technically." Tanner explained.

"Do you think they're gonna get any of this?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"If I'm being perfectly honest, most of this stuff is just hard to explain. So, I don't know… Maybe."

 _ **-Aftermath- After School- Hart Residence-**_

"Hey mom." Violet said, poking her mom's arm, causing the woman to glare at her daughter irritably. She hated doing these things, but she wanted to celebrate Violet's progress tonight, and her daughter seemed dead set on annoying the shit out of her.

"Go away Violet." Toni muttered, Violet shook her head.

"But I love you!" Violet exclaimed loudly, and poking Toni's arm multiple times, causing Toni to glare at her.

"Would you please leave?" Toni asked, gritting her teeth, she didn't want to snap, but Violet was being rather difficult.

"I just wanna spend time with you." Violet muttered bitterly, poking Toni's arm once again. Toni let out a sigh, she could finally get some work done. After several minutes of relative silence, Violet started talking again.

"Kya and I agreed that I should have something on me that shows were in a relationship. We're getting a choker with her name on it, and I'll wear it every day." Violet said, causing Toni to glare at her, with a low growl escaping her.

"Violet, I really need to focus here. I cannot mess this up, and you and Kya's weird little submissive thing is not helping. Plus I didn't raise my daughter to be submissive like that."

"It's not in the bedroom yet. Plus, she hasn't done anything so I have to teach her stuff." Violet said, Toni rubbed her temple with her thumb.

"Are you going to leave me alone?" Toni asked, coming up with an idea. Violet shrugged, and poked her arm.

"Not planning on it!" Violet exclaimed, Toni nodded, and looked at Violet, this would get her to leave.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Toni asked, Violet shrugged.

"Sure!"

"Okay, this is how you go your name… Your first name at least." Toni said, Violet smiled brightly.

"Awesome! I always wondered where it came from! Is it from a famous warrior or something?" Violet asked, Toni chuckled.

"Not exactly… Just listen. Okay, well back in High School, when me and your mother were dating, Janice took us, that is me, your mother, Zack, Fiona, Rhyme, Tanner, Miranda, Shane, and herself of course on a vacation to Destiny Islands. We stayed there for two weeks, it was beautiful."

"I want to go there!" Violet interrupted her, causing Toni to glare at her, before going on with her story.

"Right. Well, me and your mother had been in a relationship for a while, and we were looking to spice things up. Zack and Fiona were too, but that's irrelevant. They were doing anal, anyway, me and your mother wanted to spice our relationship up in a different way. So, we agreed on a one time thing."

"Oh no…" Violet muttered, not liking where this was going, Toni smiled as Violet tried to get up, Toni however grabbed her arm, and held her down.

"Oh, you're getting punished for bothering me so sit down, shut up, and listen. Anyway, we agreed that we would bring a third girl into this. Have a ménage à trois, so we found a girl, her name was Violet, really nice, and a really sweet girl. She agreed, we had a threesome, and became friends after that, she's where you get your name. Also, one of your God parents, the other being Janice. She also baby sat you a bit when you were younger, and we lived with Zack."

"Oh god…" Violet muttered, Toni smiled, and let go of her daughter's arm.

"Now, fuck off and leave me alone to finish this, and make sure you take a shower. Since we're going out tonight, okay?" Toni asked, Violet just pouted, and went to her room, muttering something about her name being tainted now, Toni just smiled.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Well there it was! Emily, and Jesse are together, finally. Hope that works out well for them. Violet and Kya are going to see the leader of the New Guradians of Light. I still dont know who that is really, or the leader of the Children of Darkness currently. Feel free to send them in guys, like the spots open, and theres a chance I'll pick them. I dont know... You probably wont see either in the next chapter, so yeah.**_

 _ **If you enjoyed this favoirte, follow, review. You know all that, you dont have to, but you can it's an option, and dont we all love options? I sure do, anyway, I'll be seeing you!**_


	21. Chapter 21:Inside Info

**_Here we are again! It's always such a pleasure guys. So, yeah. I have been thinking about starting a Legend of Korra SYOC, maybe. I dont know yet, it's still being planned. But it would be smaller in scale than this, at least with how many characters I'll need. Or maybe like a roleplay forum? I dont know, I'm just rambling at this point. I may follow through, or I may not. Things tend to just change one way or the other. Let me know if any of you would be interested in something like that._**

 ** _But anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Leave a review, Follow, Favorite, all that good stuff. I gotta go, see you at the end of the chapter._**

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"This is gonna be weird…" Violet murmured, as she packed her bags. Damon nodded, he and Jesse were over, hanging out before she had to leave. Jesse hummed, looking through Violet's wardrobe.

"Why do you have all these if you never wear them?" Jesse asked, referring to the multiple fitted dress shirts, of all colors in her closet, Violet shrugged.

"I just have clothes, those are for fancy things. You'll find that most girls just have clothes, I have a whole drawer in there for just jewelry that I never wear at all, but I have them." Violet told him, Jesse nodded.

"You should wear these more." Jesse noted, Violet had looked really nice the night of the dance when she had dressed up. Violet shrugged.

"I don't know. I like reserving them for fancy things."

"Do more fancy things then." Damon said, as if it was obvious, Violet hummed, as Jesse agreed with him.

"I could, but with who? Most people cant afford to go out to the restaurants I like, so I end up having to pay for everything." Violet said, Damon shrugged.

"It cant be too far out of normal price range?" Jesse tried to counter her, more for trying to help than actually questioning her.

"Lè Mettè." Violet said the name of the fanciest, and most expensive, by a long shot restaurant in the whole city, causing Jesse and Damon to just stop and stare at her.

"Are you serious?" Jesse asked, he believed her, but that was a bit much, even for her, Violet shrugged.

"My Auntie Janice is rich you know." Violet reminded them, Damon hummed.

"Yeah, about that… How did she get so rich? Because all this is expensive." Damon said referring to the house. Violet shrugged.

"Well, her mom set up this whole like… alternate currency system for the worlds. Using these plastic cards that Munny can be transferred to, and from. Most worlds have at least one of these machines that do the transferring. She just got rich off of it." Violet explained to them, Jesse nodded, Damon just hummed, scratching the growing facial hair on his chin.

"Huh, well that makes sense then." Jesse said, Damon nodded.

"Man, I need to shave." Damon mused, Violet looked over at him.

"You can. My bathroom has everything you need. Just don't use the pink razors, those are for… Just don't use them, and don't be weird in there." Violet told him, Damon just smirked, shaking his head.

"I don't mean now, just in general. Like when I get home baby girl." Damon said, Violet just shrugged.

"Suit yourself. I was just offering."

"And I appreciate it."

"You fucking better." Violet muttered, as she looked around the room, making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. "I've never actually planned a vacation without my parents."

"What about that time in the Book of Prophecies?" Jesse asked, Violet shrugged.

"I didn't plan for that. It just sort of happened." Violet reminded him, before she let out a sigh, and sat on her bed. She had basically gotten everything she needed, now she just had to wait on Kya.

 _ **-Aftermath- Four Months Earlier-**_

"Violet, I'm going to teach you a few things, about magic, and martial arts." Tyler told her, Violet nodded. The two were sitting outside, facing each other, cross legged.

"What about them?" Violet asked, Tyler smiled at her.

"About combining them. Combining Martial Arts with Magic. Being able to hurl a ball of fire with your hands using Martial Arts moves. It's a style I perfected from watching the warriors of another world."

"What other world?" Violet asked, clearly fascinated by her Uncle, and his many tales, and accomplishments.

"I actually don't remember the name. But the Warriors of that world didn't have magic like ours, the rules were different. They were called Benders. They wielded the elements, but they were limited. I trained with many different people to perfect these techniques." Tyler told her, Violet nodded, she was willing to learn, and listen to her Uncle.

"So, does anyone else around do this?" Violet asked, Tyler shook his head.

"Not many people outside of that world, no. But this form of fighting not only requires knowledge of martial arts, its so much more. It's spiritual, it's control over your magic. You have to be at one with yourself to use this form of fighting. You need to be devoted to learning, not to crush your enemies, but to defend yourself, your friends, the things you care about. It requires a clean soul, and a strong heart."

"I'm willing to learn. I promise you, Uncle Tyler." Violet said, Tyler nodded, and held out his hand. He summoned a bright orange flame, Violet just stared at it.

"We'll start with fire, it matches the most with your personality. While Wind…" He said, as the flame turned to a mini tornado in his hand. "Is close to your fighting style, you're light, and agile." He said, Violet just stared at him, and nodded. "Now, use fire magic."

"Okay… Here it goes." Violet said, she never used Fire magic too much, she much preferred Thunder in the categories. She held her hand out and summoned a bright blue flame in her hand, causing Tyler to stare at her in shock.

"Are you augmenting your fire?" Tyler asked, Violet shook her head.

"No, it's just… Like that, is that bad?" Violet asked, Tyler shook his head. Violet's fire had always been blue instead of the usual orange.

"No, it's not bad Violet, it's actually very good. It shows your natural affinity for magic. Your fire burns hotter than most people, that makes a lot of sense actually." Tyler mused, Violet smiled at the blue fire in her palm.

"It's very pretty, I just prefer Thunder magic."

"The two are linked naturally, I imagine with that fire, your Lighting must be on another level. But we'll save the actual combat for later, for now you just need to know what it means to hold that power in your hands. The responsibility it holds." Tyler told her, Violet nodded.

"So where exactly do we start?" Violet asked him, looking at the blue flame in her hands, Tyler smirked.

"Right there, with what you're dong. That fire, it's beautiful, yet it can kill people very easily. Never let it get out of control, your magic is strong, if you were to lose control of it, you could end worlds. Your friends, family, everyone you've ever met could die by your hand if you don't learn complete control."

"What do you mean? Nothing bad has happened yet." Violet told him, Tyler just nodded.

"Precisely. But I have a feeling that things are going to change. Change is necessary of course, so you need to learn complete control of your magic. If something terrible were to happen you could very well lose control. Learn absolute mastery over your magic, and we can prevent that."

"I got it." Violet promised him, Tyler nodded, he began explaining more and more about this new form of fighting she was to master, and the responsibilities of it well into the night.

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Day-**_

"Hello? Oh, it's you." Kelsi deadpanned, as she saw who had knocked on the door. Emma stood there, with her hands at her sides, and biting her lip. Kelsi looked over her with a look of genuine annoyance, and anger. Kelsi just looked over the girl unimpressed.

"Could I see Violet?" Emma asked, Kelsi glared at her.

"No, you cant. You should leave Emma, before I call my wife over to remove you from our property." Kelsi threatened her. Despite her dislike for Emma, Toni liked the girl even less, and was more aggressive than Kelsi could ever be.

"I haven't done anything wrong though."

"I asked you to leave, and you're still here." Kelsi pointed out, from inside Toni walked over to the living room, only giving a passing glance at the door where her wife was.

"Please, I just want to see Violet." Emma pleaded, Kelsi just glared at her, her grip on the door tightening, she was trying very hard not to use her magic to launch this annoying girl away from her house, and family.

"Violet doesn't want to see you. No one wants you here, leave." Kelsi told her, Emma shook her head, as Violet came out of her room, she looked towards the door, sensing her mother's tension, Violet walked forwards, and placed her hand on her mother's back.

"Mother? Is something wrong?" Violet asked, Kelsi nearly froze, she did not want her baby to deal with this.

"No, she was just leaving." Kelsi told her, Violet tilted her head and ducked under her mothers arm to see Emma, Violet's eyes widened, and she looked back at her mother's face looking down at her, twisted in concern, and frustration.

"Hey, mother, it's fine. I'll take care of it. Find mom, and hug her okay?" Violet pleaded, Kelsi let out a shuddering sigh, before she left to find her wife, Violet turned back to Emma with a glare, shutting the door behind her.

"I wanted to talk to you." Emma said, Violet glared at her, shaking her head, she checked her watch.

"So talk, you have about five minutes before my girlfriend gets here. I would be gone by that time, I wont be able to hold her back." Violet told Emma, who looked uncomfortable with Violet having a new girlfriend.

"I… Violet, why do you hate me?" Emma nearly whispered, Violet had to really try to hear her. Violet's eyes widened, she did not expect that.

"I… Don't. I don't actually hate you Emma, you're just… You're just my ex." Violet explained, Emma frowned and let out a sigh.

"Cant we be friends at least?" Emma asked, Violet furrowed her brows.

"I don't know. My mother doesn't like you Emma, and she likes everyone. Doesn't that mean anything to you? Like, you really, really hurt me, and she's protective, but she's also very forgiving, and she hasn't forgiven you. Why should I?" Violet asked, Emma let out a sigh, her eyes glassing over.

"I don't want to be nothing to you. I want to prove that I can change, that you can like me again. Maybe we can even be together?" Emma asked hopefully, making Violet glare at her.

"No. I'm in a happy relationship, why would I ever go back to you? I really like Kya." Violet said, Emma shook her head, wringing her hands together in frustration.

"But you love me!"

"I used to…" Violet muttered, looking away from Emma, and closing her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek. "But I don't anymore." Violet told her, before looking down the street to see Kya coming.

"Please, at least give me another chance, to be a friend?" Emma asked, Violet rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms.

"Oh look, my girlfriend is early." Violet said, Emma turned to see the white haired Guardian of Light looking at with a pointed look. No doubt questioning why she was around Violet. Emma let out a sigh, looking at the blonde who used to be around her every day.

"Violet, I'm sorry."

"I know you are." Violet said, just as Kya made her way over to her. Kya smiled slightly at Violet, and placed her hand on the small of her back, before turning to look at Emma. Emma had to admit, Kya looked like she was happy, and made Violet happy.

"Is there a problem here Violet?" Kya asked in a calm voice, Violet smiled at her.

"I wouldn't go that far. Emma wants me to forgive her, though you missed the part where she suggested I would leave you for her." Violet said, Kya glared at Emma, who just bit her lip.

"Listen it's not what you think." Emma said, Kya just raised an eyebrow.

"I think you suggested that Violet would leave me for you. Funny thing is, I'm not threatened. I don't need to prove anything because I know you cant measure up to me." Kya told Emma, before she looked to Violet. "Are you ready to leave?"

"Sure! I need to get my bags, and say goodbye to my parents then I'll be good. Come on!" Violet exclaimed loudly, Kya smiled and let herself be dragged off by the blonde, Emma let out a sigh, and left shaking her head.

 _ **-Aftermath- Tanner and Miranda's Apartment-**_

"Ugh! Would you stop!" Miranda yelled, she and Tanner were sitting on the couch, watching tv. Miranda shook her head. "Stop that." Miranda said, Tanner just looked over at her, confused.

"I'm just sitting here." He tried to say, Miranda shook her head.

"Not you! Them! I wanted to fucking sleep, but no. I have to be awake for a scene. Can I just start telling them things about the story?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"I don't know, just keep it light. No major plot points."

"So, I cant say how Yuffie is going to be involved?"

"You shouldn't even say that she is involved. It's supposed to be a surprise." Tanner told her, Miranda let out a frustrated sigh.

"Ugh, the author's favorite story on this site is Ordinary Adventures by Metal-Chocobo, figure out how Yuffie could possibly be involved from that, and who she's involved with there. I didn't spoil anything." Miranda noted, Tanner just rolled his eyes.

"I suppose, but it's not hard to figure out. Just talk about Violet and Kya." Tanner told her. Miranda smiled.

"I can do that! Their relationship song is Everytime We Touch, from Violet's perspective of their relationship it's the normal version, and Kya's version is the Candlelight mix… Is that right?"

"Yeah. For at least their relationship for this arc. Another song is added for the Hero Arc." Tanner said, Miranda nodded.

"Ooh! Can I tell them how this arc ends?"

"No."

"Fine. But the ending song for this arc, the Apex High Arc is Obstacles, from Life is Strange. Also, we haven't seen many of the Oc's recently, are they going to get a thing?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"Seilo's arc is coming up. Along with a few others. They wont be anything like Violet and Kya's but they'll stretch a chapter or two. Chrysander is linked to Vani, and she's set to come back soon."

"So, it's in planning… What about Damon's dad, and Jesse's thing?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"Damon's dad will begin while Violet and Kya are gone. Jesse's thing happens when they come back." Tanner told her, Miranda nodded.

"Think we could do a flashback now? Then they'll come back to the present at the end of the chapter or something?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"Sure, initiate whatever you want sis." Tanner told her indifferently, Miranda smiled, and waved her hand.

"Go away then, move it. Back in time!"

 _ **-Aftermath- Three Months Earlier- Kya's House-**_

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kya asked, Violet smiled as she tipped her hat. She had it made by her tailor. It was an exact replica of the Silver Shroud hat from Fallout 4. Black with a silver strip on it.

"It's Halloween, people dress up as things they enjoy." Violet told her, Kya raised an eyebrow, the whole thing was clearly foreign to her.

"What exactly are you then?" Kya asked, if Violet enjoyed it, she would at least try to understand, the blonde would never shut up about it otherwise. Violet was dressed in a black trench coat with a silver collar, a black button up underneath, and a silver scarf tucked into the coat. Black pants, and shoes.

"Me? Who am I? I am… The Silver Shroud! It's from a video game, who are you Kya?" Violet asked, Kya once again just looked at her confused.

"Myself? I see no purpose in dressing up myself. If you wish to do so, that is your business." Kya told her, Violet let out a sigh, and looked at her.

"Please? Let me dress you up, then we'll go trick or treating."

"What is that?" Kya asked, Violet once again gave her a look.

"We go door to door and get candy from people." Violet explained simply, shrugging. Kya raised an eyebrow.

"That sounds dangerous and stupid."

"Well, yeah. Any other night it would be. It's okay tonight though, but come on, let me dress you up!" Violet pleaded, Kya gave her an irritated look.

"You wont let this go will you?" Kya asked, Violet shook her head. Kya let out a sigh. "Fine. But keep it simple." Kya said, Violet smiled at her, and jumped up excitedly, hugging Kya, who let a small smile slip onto her lips before she let go of the blonde.

"I have just the things with me. Come on, I'll show you." Violet said, dragging Kya to the Guardians room, where Violet had gotten changed in the first place. Violet pulled out a red leather trench coat.

"You want me to wear that?" Kya asked, Violet nodded.

"Yeah! You can be Piper! My sassy journalist companion, also my chosen romantic partner." Violet said, Kya glared at her.

"We aren't anything like that."

"It's all pretend Kya, just put the clothes on!" Violet exclaimed, Kya let out a defeated sigh. She wanted to at least try and humor Violet. So why the fuck not?

"Okay, leave the room then." Kya said, Violet nodded obediently and left the room. Her phone went off, after a few minutes, and she looked at it, seeing that Damon, Jesse, Emily, and Ruby were close by, she smiled a bit. She had gotten quite the group of friends ever since she came to Apex High. Violet turned as she heard the door open.

"Wow! You look good!" Violet exclaimed, Kya just looked down at her clothes, she had a green scarf around her neck, and a red leather trench coat on, with jeans, and a button up shirt underneath.

"This feels strange." Kya muttered, Violet smiled at her, before tilting her head, something was missing.

"Wait… Where's the hat?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"I don't wear hats." Kya told her simply, Violet pouted at her, and Kya frowned in distaste, looking away from the blonde, before she let out an irritated sigh, and went back into her bedroom, coming back moments later with a hat on her head, Violet smiled.

"We should go though. The others are waiting." Violet told her, Kya let out a sigh, nodding, Violet smiled and adjusted Kya's hat a bit to make it perfect. Before she turned around and walked out of the house, Kya followed her, locking the door as they left.

The two made their way over to their friends who were walking in their direction currently. Damon was dressed up as Link from the Legend of Zelda, Emily was dressed as Garfunkel, complete with an afro wig, while Jesse was dressed as Oates, with a fake mustache. Ruby was dressed up as Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda.

"You guys look great! Though I've never seen a black Link before Damon." Violet pointed out, she smirked and shrugged.

"Hey, who says he cant get reincarnated into a black kid? I mean, they already have Linkle." Damon pointed out, Violet groaned.

"God I hate that name. Like, it's just… Weird, why not like Linkette or something like that?" Violet asked, Damon shrugged. Kya gave her a look.

"Could we please just get on with this? I don't see the point in waiting. If the goal is to go around and collect candy from houses, standing around is a waste of time." Kya pointed out, Violet nodded several times in an exaggerated way, Kya just shook her head.

"You've never trick or treated before?" Emily asked, Kya shrugged.

"I was trained most of my life, I had no times for such things. I'm suspicious about this whole thing, it all seems so illogical." Kya told her, Emily nodded, not disputing that fact.

"It's a good thing we aren't going trick or treating then." Damon muttered, Kya and Violet glared at him. He raised his eyebrows. "Shit."

"We aren't? Then why did you drag me out here?" Kya demanded, Violet let out a sigh.

"Fine, I lied. But that's just because I knew you wouldn't do it if you knew we were going to a party that I set up. Well, I got the house for it, with my auntie's help. I had Jamora, and Arthur actually set things up." Violet explained quickly, Kya let out an irritated sigh.

"Violet, I'm going home." Kya said, turning, before Violet grabbed her arm, biting her lip.

"No! No, come on! There's a costume contest and everything! I already signed you up as my partner!" Violet exclaimed, Kya looked at her.

"Violet, you owe me, so no drinking at the party." Kya told her, Violet shrugged.

"I don't drink at parties anyway… Anymore… Long story short I ended up sleeping on the bathroom floor last time I did. Ruined my favorite shirt too." Violet said, Kya let out an irritated sigh, before turning back around, glaring at the blonde.

"Let's go then." Kya muttered. Violet smiled at her, and wrapped her in a tight hug. Kya just pat Violet on the back a few times before pushing her away. The group set off towards the house that Violet had set up for the party.

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Day- Hart Residence-**_

"Now, don't break these okay Love?" Kelsi asked as she handed Toni some gauntlets. Toni smiled, and slipped them on, she let out a few quick punches, Kelsi smiled, Toni seemed so happy right now. It was admittedly a nice distraction from her baby leaving.

"These things are fucking awesome! I cant believe they're finally ready!" Toni exclaimed, Kelsi smiled at her wife as she examined the Gauntlets, they were made of Platinum, with a glyphs etched into them.

"It'll take a bit longer for Janice to get up the boot versions. But you should be fine with these for now. After I charge them with magic of course." Kelsi said, Toni nodded, Kelsi had insisted they go outside just in case Toni used the Gauntlets inside the house accidentally.

"How does that work exactly? Like how will I use the magic?" Toni asked, she never understood magic really. She didn't know any spells whatsoever, but she could fight with the best of them. In fact she actually had gotten in a sparring match with the legendary Tifa back in high school, and hadn't done too bad.

"Well, I'll make a magical shot for an element." Kelsi explained as she held her thumb and forefinger apart, like she was holding a bullet, a magical energy formed in the space, a small Thunder Shot. "I'll load it into the Gauntlets." Kelsi explained further, grabbing the Thunder Shot near the bottom, and grabbing her wife's Gauntleted hand, she found a small hold about the shape of her Thunder Shot, and loaded it into the Gauntlet, the glyphs started glowing bright yellow.

"Damn, I can feel that! It's so weird, that's magic? You live with that?" Toni asked, Kelsi smiled at her, and kissed her quickly.

"Yet it is. Now, pay attention." Kelsi ordered, Toni nodded obediently. "Once the shot is charged in there, you just had to want it to fire off. These Glyphs are also linked to your thoughts, and feelings. So basically, if you want to fire off a shot, you'll fire one off. Try it out." Kelsi said, moving to her wife's side.

Toni smiled, and punched forwards, aiming straight ahead. The Thunder Shot flew out of the Gauntlet, and towards the fence around their backyard. Once the Shot connected it let lose an explosion of pure magic, and lightning, destroying a part of their fence. The explosion had been about as wide as the two of them standing next to each other, and just as tall. Toni bit her lip as Kelsi smiled at her.

"Looks like we have to fix that, I'm glad it works though. I'll load them later tonight, so take them off. We have some shopping to do Love." Kelsi said, leaning against her wife, and kissing her, Toni smiled, and pulled her closer, causing Kelsi to giggle as they kissed a few more times.

"Let's get going then." Toni said, smiling.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **So yeah, next chapter will be Violet and Kya at Radiant Garden. I even have the title of the next chapter for you all. The Ninja, and the Princess. Miranda and Tanner already hinted at it earlier in the chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter though, I cant wait to see you guys again. Well, not see. You know what, it doesnt matter, later!**_


	22. Chapter 22: The Ninja, and the Princess

**_I'm back! Yeah, been rather hectic for the last couple days. Finally managed to get this out here. Hope you guys like it. No Miranda and Tanner this chapter. But uh, Faking It comes back today! Woo! Excited for that, watched Zootopia, it was good. So, yeah. Rambling is rambling. Feel free to Follow, Favorite, Review, whatever guys, just enjoy first and foremost._**

 ** _-Aftermath-_**

"That looks good on you." Kya commented, as she fingered the Heart charm connected to the black lace choker around Violet's neck. The blonde smiled a bit at her girlfriend, she was happy to receive the praise. It wasn't only how it looked that made Kya think it looked good, it was also the intent, and promise behind it. A trust they shared, something no one could interfere with.

"Thank you Kya…" Violet said shyly as a small blush came onto her cheeks. Kya just smiled at her. They were just outside of a shop in Radiant Garden. They still had a few hours to kill before Kya had to report in, so they were sight seeing.

"Now, come on." Kya said, her hand slipping down to grip Violet's, as she looked around. "Are you feeling hungry at all Vi?" Kya asked, Violet blushed slightly, and shrugged, she was happy that Kya seemed to be satisfied with their relationship, and throwing herself into it.

"I could eat maybe. If you want to go at least." Violet answered. Kya nodded and pulled the blonde along the street. Violet smiled and brought her free hand up to the choker on her neck, fingering the small silver heart charm. She was with Kya, that's what this meant, a public affirmation of their relationship.

"You want to eat here?" Kya asked, as she came to a stop, and pointed at a restaurant, Violet shrugged. Kya just rolled her eyes, and pulled Violet inside. The cool air inside being a contrast to the hotter air outside. The two women walked up to a man behind a counter, he smiled warmly at them. He had medium length blonde hair, with brown eyes.

"Hello! And welcome to the Radiant Café. Table for two I presume?" He asked, Kya nodded.

"Yes. Thank you sir." Kya said politely, he nodded, and grabbed two menus, along with two bundles of silverware. He gestured for them to follow him, and they did. He led them to a booth on the left side of the restaurant, and sat their silverware and menu's down. Violet and Kya slid into a booth next to each other. He smiled and got out a notepad, and pen.

"What would we like to drink tonight?" He asked, Violet shrugged, looking to Kya. She preferred that the guardian give their preferences. Kya recognized this and nodded.

"We'll just have some water thank you." Kya told him, he nodded.

"Okay, I'll get that right to you." He said, before he walked off. Violet smiled, and looked at Kya, who opened her menu, looking at it.

"What are you going to get?" Kya asked, looking over her menu, Violet shrugged, and opened her own menu, looking through it.

"I might just get a big burger and fries, would that be okay?" Violet asked. Kya raised an eyebrow.

"That's not in your training diet Violet. Have a salad or something, I am." Kya told her, Violet pouted.

"But I want a burger!" Violet whined, Kya let out a slightly irritated sigh. "And I'm paying for it anyway technically, since I have the card." Violet told her, pulling out a wallet from her messenger bag. She pulled out a black card with the words _'Munny Unlimited'_ on it. Kya raised an eyebrow.

"Are you? And what is that anyway?" Kya asked, Violet smiled.

"I already explained it to Damon and Jesse. My auntie Janice's mom helped set up this system for a lot of the worlds. Basically Janice has a limitless card, actually she has several. Anyway, I have one of them, she gave it to me, before you insinuate that I stole it." Violet said pointedly, Kya gave her a look.

"I wasn't…"

"Bull." Violet replied, Kya let out a sigh.

"Fine. I was totally thinking you stole it." Kya admitted, Violet nodded, with a glare.

"Right. Anyway, basically we can buy whatever with this. So I want a big cheese burger. Though I only want mustard on it. I don't like anything else on it." Violet told her, Kya raised an eyebrow.

"If you're sure Violet. I wont force you to get anything. But you'll have to work it off." Kya told her, Violet shrugged.

"Have you seen my body?"

"Oh, I've noticed it." Kya answered with a smirk, causing Violet to blush.

"Anyway, I can basically eat whatever I want without gaining a pound. So, watching what I eat and working it off isn't something I care about." Violet told her, Kya looked her over, Violet was rather petite.

"Hmm. Fine, do whatever then. I was just saying Violet." Kya said, Violet bit her lip, shrinking in her seat.

"Are you mad?" Violet asked meekly, Kya raised an eyebrow.

"Why would I be mad at you?" Kya asked, with a raised brow.

"Well you said 'Fine, do whatever then.' It sounded like you were mad at me." Violet said, Kya shook her head.

"I'm not mad at you Violet. I was literally saying to get whatever you wanted, and that I would be fine with it." Kya said, Violet gave her a look, and Kya sighed. "You want me to order for you?" Kya asked, Violet nodded, and Kya smiled at her.

"Thank you." Violet said, Kya just nodded, looking at her menu. The waiter came back a moment later and handed them their waters.

"Alright, now what would we like to eat tonight?" He asked, Kya smiled at him, folding her menu, Violet did the same, Kya handed them both up to him.

"I'll have the Radiant Salad, and she'll have a large cheese burger with only mustard, with fries please, and thank you." Kya said, the waiter nodded, and smiled at them.

"We'll get that right out to you." He said before darting off, stopping at another table. Kya just smiled and looked out the window. Violet looked at the back of her head and smiled.

 _ **-Aftermath- Three Months Earlier- Kya's House-**_

"So, can you come?" Violet asked, Kya raised an eyebrow.

"I really don't see why I should. I would only be intruding, and I don't want to take food from your family." Kya told her, Violet shook her head.

"Oh just come on? Please?" Violet asked with big eyes, and a pout. Kya glared at her, that really did a number on her. She swallowed with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks, Violet just looked so… cute like that.

"Are you sure I can come? What if you parents don't want me there?" Kya asked, Violet nodded vigorously, breaking out of her pout, and adopting a bright smile instead.

"Of course you can come. They'd love to meet you. I'm just surprised you never had thanksgiving dinner before." Violet told her, Kya glared at her, as her cheeks flushed.

"I have too! I just… I saw no real point in it." Kya said hotly, Violet just raised her arms in defense, before sitting next to Kya, the blonde tilted her head as she looked at the young Guardian.

"You never really talk about what you did besides train… Care to tell me now?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged, and let out a sigh.

"I never saw those details as important enough to share. I spent a lot of time with Master Aqua outside of training. She was nice, I mean, she is the one who brought me there after all. Most of the time I was either training, or studying, with Master Aqua, or some of the other Masters." Kya explained, Violet nodded and smiled at her.

"A lot of times during my childhood I would sneak outside, and lay out on the roof. Just looking up at the night sky. I love the cool night air, it helps me relax. Just like rain does." Violet told her, Kya raised an eyebrow at the blonde.

"You sat on the roof? As a child? You could've gotten killed! You're an idiot Violet." Kya told her, Violet smiled, and giggled.

"Yeah. I only fell off once. Lucky for me my mom was up at the time, and she ended up catching me. I was locked in the house for two weeks after that. They wouldn't even let me go to the store with them! They had Auntie Janice baby sit me."

"How did you even get up there as a kid?" Kya asked her, Violet smiled, and waved her hands dramatically, wiggling her fingers, as small blue bit of flame came from them.

"Magic." Violet answered with a smirk, Kya just shook her head, Violet smiled, and raised an eyebrow. "So can we go now? Or you can tell me something stupid you did when you were a kid?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"I didn't do anything stupid." Kya told her firmly, Violet just raised an eyebrow, Kya let out a sigh. "Fine. One time I snuck out at night to train."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"Master Terra caught me out of bed, and told Master Aqua about it. I got lectured about how dangerous it was to be out at night. There were pureblood Heartless out at night because of the worlds location between Light, and Dark."

"Did you get hurt?" Violet asked, in a concerned voice, Kya shook her head.

"I was caught before anything happened. But I still could have gotten killed." Kya said, Violet shrugged.

"You still snuck out at least. So you ready to go?" Violet asked, standing up. Kya nodded, and stood up after her.

"Sure… But are you sure it's okay? I mean, I'm sure your parents don't want me to intrude on this." Kya said, the truth was, even if she and Violet weren't an official couple, she was still a bit nervous about meeting her parents. She liked Violet, more than she's liked anyone else in her life, but if Violet's parents didn't like her, then whatever they had would be over.

"Oh please. My mom has been begging for me to bring you just so she can tease me. My mother too, to a lesser extent. She just wants to make sure you're a good fit for me." Violet said, causing the white haired girl to blush.

"What?' Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"I mean, I talk about you all the time to them. It's no secret I like you, and have been trying to go out with you for a while. But after my last relationship my mother is understandably cautious." Violet explained, Kya nodded.

"Let's hope I make a good first impression." Kya muttered, Violet smiled at her.

"I know you will, you're perfect in everything else you do." Violet assured her, Kya glared at her.

"No, I'm really not." Kya deadpanned, Violet stopped and bit her lip.

"Well… That's how I see you anyway…" Violet trailed off, with a bright blush on her cheeks. Kya just raised an eyebrow on the outside, but on the inside she was beaming. Violet was so sweet, and sincere. She wasn't just trying to get on her good side, Violet was just saying what she thought, and Kya appreciated that, deeply.

The two girls made their way to Violet's house. The Guardian of Light, trained by several veterans her entire life. And the girl who refused to take a side in the entire argument between factions. The two had found each other, and bonded, despite a rather rocky start. Violet stopped in front of her door, and turned to Kya, who merely raised a questioning eyebrow.

"My parents can be a bit… Much at times. Just, if they ask you anything too embarrassing just say so, and they'll probably back off. They should at least…" Violet muttered, Kya just smiled on the outside, but inside she was a mess. She really, really hoped they liked her.

"Okay Violet." Kya said, Violet nodded, and let out a sigh, opening the door. Bringing the strong smell of a nice home cooked thanksgiving meal to the girls noses. Violet and Kya stepped inside, Kya closing the door behind her.

"Is that my kid?" Toni's voice sounded throughout the house. Violet smiled nervously, and took Kya's hand, leading her through the house. Toni was setting the table, for four people. Kelsi was still in the kitchen, making sure everything was perfect.

"Hi mom. Yeah, I'm back…" Violet trailed off, biting her inner cheek, before shaking her head. Best to just get it over with. "And, this is Kya. My… friend. Yeah, she's my friend, from Apex… My school." Violet rambled slightly, her cheeks turning red. Please let this go well. Kelsi, and Toni both looked up from what they were doing to examine Kya.

"Different colored eyes… That's… Different." Toni said, as she came to the hallway, Kelsi met her halfway there, and subtly reached over, pinching Toni's elbow, hard, causing her wife to wince. That was Kelsi's subtle way of saying to be polite, and let her do the talking.

"Hello Kya. I'm Kelsi Andrea Hart, the rude one is my darling wife, Toni Gertrude Hart. Violet has told us quite a bit about you." Kelsi said, as she wiped her hands off on her apron, before placing them on her hips. Toni glared at her for using her middle name, but said nothing of it. She didn't want to get grounded.

"It's an honor to meet you Mrs. Hart, and same to you uh… Mrs. Hart…" Kya finished awkwardly, Kelsi smiled warmly at her, until Kya extended her hand out, signaling a handshake. Kelsi shook her head.

"Call me Kelsi please." Kelsi corrected her, taking Kya's hand, and walking forwards a bit, wrapping the young Guardian in a welcoming hug. Kya was taken aback, she certainly didn't expect this kind of reaction. Kelsi pulled away, Kya offered her hand to Toni, who took it firmly, and shook it.

"Call me Toni." Toni said simply, subtly squeezing Kya's hand a bit, Kya squeezed back just as much, and Toni smiled as she pulled away. This girl was strong, she could protect Violet if need be, that was good.

"Yay! We're all introduced! Can we eat now?" Violet asked, causing Toni to smile, and Kelsi and Kya to glare at her. Kelsi opened her mouth to reprimand her daughter for her lack of patience, she didn't like being rushed, but Kya beat her to it.

"Violet, that was rude. I'm sure Kelsi would tell us if dinner was ready, and it's obviously not finished yet. Be more patient." Kya told her, Violet just pouted, mirroring Kelsi's own when she was upset, but she also reminded her of Toni's wounded look whenever she got in trouble, Kelsi smiled.

"Okay then. Sorry." Violet apologized. Slightly surprising both her parents. Up to this point Violet didn't listen to many people the first time, and certainly not her peers. Usually when an order came from Toni, or Kelsi she listened, or Tyler. But never that quickly, and she apologized right away too, most of the time they had to force that out of her.

"It's completely fine Violet. But Kya is right. I'm not quite finished yet. Why don't you two go play in you room until then. We'll let you know when it's ready." Kelsi said, with a smile. Violet blushed, and nodded, pulling Kya along with her. Violet shut the door to her bedroom once she and Kya were inside. Toni glared at Kelsi, who looked at her innocently.

"What the hell was that? You don't send two girls their age to a room with a closed door, especially not with our daughter!" Toni quietly criticized her wife's decision, Kelsi merely raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay Toni. If you noticed Kya is like me, she'll keep Violet in line. Don't worry, nothing will happen." Kelsi reassured her, Toni raised an eyebrow, with a glare.

"I don't know which girl you met, but Kya is like me! She's strong, and can take charge, if she's anything else like me, she'll have a larger than average libido." Toni argued, Kelsi raised an eyebrow.

"She may be strong, but Violet is also like you Toni, and I know that she shares your libido, and I keep yours in line just fine. Kya can do the same to Violet." Kelsi said, Toni shook her head in distaste.

"Can we please not talk about my daughter's libido? And considering what we do, that doesn't make me feel better." Toni said, Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"They aren't even dating yet, and even if they were, I doubt they would have sex while we're out here."

"We had sex when my parents were making thanksgiving dinner." Toni pointed out, Kelsi rolled her eyes, and gripped Toni's cheeks. Kelsi leaned forward, and gave Toni a sweet, quick peck on the lips.

"Love, we had been dating for over a year, everything will be fine. Stop worrying okay? Now, I have to finish up dinner, you finish setting the table." Kelsi ordered, Toni nodded, Kelsi smacked her wife's ass as she walked away, making Toni jump a bit as she gave Kelsi a smirk over her shoulder.

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Day- Radiance Café, Radiant Garden-**_

"I'm sorry miss but you cannot have that bird in here." The young man who had seated Violet and Kya said, a girl, with black hair similar in style to Violet's, with an Asian look about her glared at him. She was dressed in a black hoodie, and jeans. She had a mini Chocobo on a leash harness. The mini Chocobo was the traditional yellow color, with one eye being green, and the other being blue, like Kya.

"But Yunie cant just stay outside while we're eating!" The woman complained, the young man let out a sigh.

"It's a health hazard miss. Plus, we do not have any tables available, you'll have to wait until they clear up." He told her, the woman shook her head.

"No! I have to leave town soon! You cant do this, help me out here!" The woman complained, the man was about to reply, when the door to the restaurant opened, a woman with dark red hair tied up in a ponytail, with her bangs framing her face. She was dressed in a pink blouse, with jeans. On her shoulder was a small piece of pink, white, and gold colored armor.

"Something wrong?" She asked in a light, and patient voice, the black haired woman nodded several times.

"Yeah! This guy wont let us have a table, or have Yunie in here!" The black haired woman complained, the red haired girl nodded, and turned to the young man. He seemed to recognize her.

"I'm so sorry sir. But is there any chance you could over look the bird, and find us a table please?" The red haired woman asked, the young man swallowed uncomfortably.

"Um… Just one thing… Are you the Princess of Light, Kairi?" The young man asked, Kairi blushed a bit, and scratched her cheek with a manicured nail.

"Yes, that's me. So, could you-"

"And I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie! I helped restore this world, I would think that the both of us here would prioritize us more than average people." Yuffie exclaimed, Kairi gave her a pointed look. Yuffie realized a moment later that she had interrupted Kairi, and looked scared.

"Yuffie, don't interrupt." Kairi told her, the ninja nodded obediently.

"Uh… Well, let me see if I can work something out. One moment please." The young man said, disappearing into the restaurant. Kairi looked down at the mini Chocobo, who seemed to be pacing, before stopping to peck Yuffie's ankle, causing the ninja to jump.

"Ow! What did I do now?" Yuffie complained, as the bird once again tried to peck her ankle, Kairi shook her head.

"Yuna. We're in a public place, stop that." Kairi ordered, Yuna stared up at Kairi for a moment, before settling down. The young man came back, and grabbed some menu's and silverware.

"I have a place you can sit. If you don't mind sharing a booth. The people there already said it would be okay." The young man offered, Yuffie and Kairi exchanged a look.

"It's okay with me. So long as they aren't gross." Yuffie said, Kairi nodded, she looked to the young man.

"Lead the way, please." Kairi said, taking Yuna's leash from the ninja, who smiled and followed the man. They walked through the restaurant to where Violet and Kya were sitting. The man smiled, and placed the menu's at the table. Kairi and Yuffie slid in the booth, Yuna jumping in-between them.

"Cute bird!" Violet exclaimed, Kya glared at her, and pinched her elbow, making the blonde jump. "Ow!"

"What would we like to drink tonight?" The young man asked, Yuffie and Kairi just exchanged a look.

"Just some waters thank you." Kairi answered, the young man nodded.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your waters." he said, before darting off. Kairi let out a sigh, and looked across the table, Kya seemed to be staring at her.

"Master Kairi?" Kya asked, Kairi got a confused look before she recognized the girl. She trained under Aqua primarily.

"Kya? Huh, small world huh? Yuffie, this is Kya, she was training under Aqua at Yen Sid's she's a Guardian of Light." Kairi explained, Yuffie nodded.

"I'm Yuffie, the single white rose of Radiant Garden, Kairi is the red rose." Yuffie said, Kairi smiled a bit, Violet blinked.

"So, we're sitting with Kairi, and Yuffie? Wow! I've read about you two! I didn't know you were a thing though." Violet trailed off.

"I'm sorry about her. This is Violet, she's my girlfriend, and very rude." Kya said, Violet bit her lip. Kairi just smiled, as Yuna warked loudly, clearly wanting attention. Kairi turned, and looked down at the bird.

"I'm sorry. Yuna that was very naughty of you. We don't yell in public." Kairi chastised her bird, causing Yuna to sidle up to her, and rub against her as a sign of apology.

"Can we get a bird?" Violet asked, Kya gave her a look.

"No."

"Can we get a pet?" Violet asked, making that face again. Kya let out a sigh.

"Fine, just no birds please." Kya said, Yuffie gave her a look.

"What'cha got against birds?" Yuffie asked curiously, Kya shrugged.

"Nothing particular, I just wouldn't have my first choice of pet be a bird." Kya told her, Yuffie shrugged, Violet smiled.

"Can we go look after we're done here?" Violet asked, Kya let out a sigh.

"Sure Violet. But let's just focus on our meal." Kya told her, just as the young man came with a salad and large burger.

"Here you go." He said, as he sat the food on the table, Violet gave him a look.

"Are you the only one who works here?" Violet asked, he shrugged.

"No, I'm just the one who works the hardest." He told them, just as the same young man came up next to him with the water for Kairi, and Yuffie.

"Here's your water ladies, can I take your order now?" He asked, seemingly ignoring his look a like that was standing next to him.

"Wait! There's two of them!" Yuffie exclaimed, the young man smiled at her, before looking at his look a like. They smiled at each other.

"We're twins-" The one of the left said.

"-Isn't it obvious?" The one on the right said, Yuffie paled.

"Kairi, they're doing that thing where they read each other's minds, and finish each other's sentences!" Yuffie exclaimed. Kairi pinched the bridge of her nose, Violet looked scared, and Kya shared Kairi's reaction. The one on the left was Andrew, and the one on the right was Alex.

"Hey, this is my table." Alex said, his twin looked at him with a raised brow.

"No, I brought them here in the first place." Andrew replied. Alex shook his head.

"Maybe, but I brought these two here." Alex said, motioning to Kairi, and Yuffie. Andrew shook his head.

"Fine, it's two separate orders anyway. Just don't swipe my tip bro." Andrew said before walking away. Alex smiled at the four girls, before looking to Kairi, and Yuffie.

"Any idea what we're having today?" He asked, Kairi, and Yuffie shrugged. Violet smiled as she picked up her burger and took a big bite. Yuffie look at it hungrily, whereas Kairi eyes the salad.

"I think we'll have what those two did. Do you have any Chocobo greens?" Yuffie asked, Alex shrugged.

"Out in my car. I have my own Chocobo, so yeah."

"Can we get some of those too?" Yuffie asked, he nodded. Kairi gave her a look. "What is it?" Yuffie asked as Alex walked away from the table. Kya just looked at Violet in awe that she could eat such a thing, and not gain a pound.

"Did you not feed Yuna today?" Kairi asked, Yuffie shrugged.

"I was busy doing work for Leon, I was going to get some though. Then you came back, and now we're here." Yuffie said, Kairi hummed.

"Okay then." Kairi said acceptingly, Yuffie smiled at her. Violet gave Kya a big smile, the white haired Guardian returned the sweet gesture in kind.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Okay, so next chapter we should meet the leader of the New Guardians of Light, and see what pet Violet and Kya are getting. Also the final flashback that Miranda talked about back on Violet's birthday. Freeing up that slot for the Arcs that are going to be starting up soon. So, be excited for that, and I should get it out soon. Bye!**_


	23. Chapter 23: Life in Color

_**Hey guys I'm back. I uh... God Dammit guys... I fucking, I watched Your Lie in April, and man. Did that hit me hard, like I cried for almost the entirety of the last two episodes. I was gonna tell you guys that I finished Mass Effect 2, with everyone surviving the Suicide Mission, or that I beat the new Tomb Raider, good game by the way. Or that I Platinumed Beyond: Two Souls on PS4, but... I'm still hurt over Your Lie In April. It's good, you guys should watch it if you haven't already. If you have, then awesome, we could talk about it.**_

 _ **But anyway guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, we finally get to a character arc I've been waiting on since the story began, so that's good. And I lied guys, sorry, no pet in this chapter. Maybe the next one, also no leader of the Guardians of Light. Anyway, drop a review, follow, favorite, all of that good stuff if you so desire. Bye! God it still hurts...**_

 ** _-Aftermath-_**

"Is this a prelude to what's going to happen later?" Violet asked, Kya glared at her, and pushed down some more. Violet was lying on her back, one of her legs was being held by Kya by the ankle, and being pushed against her body. They were doing a flexibility exercise, but Violet was getting rather worked up from it.

"Violet, shut up." Kya told her, Violet just smiled up at her. Kya pressed Violet's leg down for a few more moments, before she pulled it away, and sat it on the ground, before doing the same to the other leg.

"Well, can you blame me? Although maybe I should have put panties on…" Violet trailed off absentmindedly, Kya just gave her a look, Violet was dressed in a loose fitting shirt, and baggy shorts, Kya angled her head and sure enough she could see that Violet had nothing on underneath her shorts, Kya shook her head and blushed a deep red.

"Violet, why don't you have any panties on? What possible reason could there be?" Kya asked, Violet blushed.

"Well, you were going to be close to me… Doing this, so I just figured I'd prepare early just in case." Violet told her, Kya just shook her head.

"You're an idiot." Kya muttered, Violet glared at her.

"Well, excuse me Kya, for wanting to go a little further with my girlfriend. I just want to make you happy." Violet snapped, Kya's face twisted in a grimace, pushing down a little harder on Violet's leg unconsciously, Violet yelped in pain, and Kya immediately tore her hands away.

"Violet, are you okay?" Kya asked, concern lacing her voice, as she placed Violet's leg back down on the ground, Violet nodded, but her chin was quivering. Kya glared at her. "Violet, don't lie to me, I need to know if it's bad enough where I need to heal you."

"You hurt me…" Violet muttered, Kya looked at her panicked.

"Violet, I didn't mean to…"

"I know! But you still hurt me!" Violet whined, looking up at Kya with glassy eyes. Kya struggled to find words to respond with. Kya's blue eye twitched as she tried to think of things to say.

"How about you get a free shot at me?" Kya offered, Violet looked at her in confusion. "Come on, one free shot." Kya said, with an unsure look. Violet nodded, and sat up. Kya closed her eyes, and waited for Violet to hit her.

Instead she felt soft lips press into her own, Kya raised her eyebrows as Violet pulled away with a blush. Kya opened her eyes to see an unsure look on Violet's face.

"I'm sorry… I know you didn't mean to." Violet apologized before getting up, and crawling into the bed, curling up under the covers. Kya let out a sigh, and got up, looking down at Violet, and looking outside. It was around midnight.

"Violet, do you know that I've never watched a sunrise?" Kya asked, with a small smile, and a slight blush, Violet poked her head out from underneath the covers.

"Really? Well, neither have I." Violet said, Kya's smile brightened as both colors of her eyes sparkled, she held out her hand.

"Then get up. We're staying up all night together, and watching the sunrise in the morning." Kya said, Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Why cant we just sleep until sunrise?" Violet asked with a raised brow, she grabbed Kya's hand.

"You'll oversleep, and you know it. Plus it's only six hours, six hours we could spend together, and not asleep." Kya told her, pulling the blonde up.

"I thought you needed sleep for tomorrow. It's not responsible to stay up when you have a meeting tomorrow." Violet pointed out teasingly, Kya shook her head.

"Some things are worth it. You're worth it Violet. I want to share this with you." Kya told her, Violet smiled brightly, and jumped on top of Kya, luckily the Guardian could support both of them, Violet peppered kisses down on Kya's face, causing the Guardian to laugh loudly.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City, Darnell Residence-**_

"I suspect you have questions…" Zack said, Damon glared at him and nodded. His breathing heavy, hands shaking, a thousand thoughts running all at once, in a deafening cacophony, it was finally time for some damn answers. Zack was friends with his father, he could tell him everything, Zack kept tabs on all his friends.

"Damn right I do. I wanna know where he is." Damon spat out, clutching a letter in his hands. Zack smiled sadly, and nodded slightly, he laced his fingers together and rested his chin on them, elbows on his knees. Vani had her arms folded behind her back, she looked ready for anything.

"I understand your frustrations. But you have to know, he never wanted to hurt you, or your mother. Things just happen." Zack told him, in a calm voice. It was very comforting, but Damon wasn't looking for comfort, he wanted answers. He had wanted answers for years now. "It's in there, or at least… His apology is." Zack said, referring to the letter. Damon glared at him.

"I don't need an apology, I want to find him, and ask him what the hell he was thinking abandoning us like that." Damon said, his grip on the letter tightened, crinkling it in his hand. Zack had held onto this for years. His dad had given it to him before he left, and Zack had held onto it until the time was right.

"I know. I know Damon. I know you're not looking for anything other than answers, but you have to know… What you find, it may not be like you think. It may not be satisfying, it may hurt you, even break you. I just want to make sure you're prepared for that." Zack told him, Damon nodded, but kept his glare.

"Stop dancing around it. Just tell me already! I can take it!" Damon exclaimed loudly, Vani raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't move. Zack let out a sigh and nodded.

"I'm the reason he's gone. I would guess you could have figured that out. He worked for me, or rather he was a friend, who I asked a favor of. Perhaps this favor was too much, because it nearly broke him. He would barely even speak after it was over." Zack explained, Damon nodded. He remembered his father being like that all of a sudden, for the entire month before he left.

"So, I should be blamin' you then, right? That what you're sayin'?" Damon asked, Zack nodded, a pain running deep in his eyes, it was out of place among the usual joy, and happiness.

"He came to me one day, told me it was too much. That he needed some time… Time away from everyone, and everything to recover fully. He hated leaving you two behind, but he had to take care of this he said. He was so… Determined to fix himself for you, and your mom's benefit. Everything he did was for the two of you." Zack told him, Damon just shook his head slightly.

"So, where did he go?" Damon demanded, Zack let out a sigh.

"I didn't ask at the time… And I still cant. Not with certainty of course. But, Vani has a lead that may tell us where he is. The catch is, he only trusts Vani with the information, not even I can get it out of him. We don't know how good it is, or if it's accurate, but it's something." Zack told him, Damon nodded.

"So, she goes, and get's the info?" Damon asked, Zack smiled.

"Well, yes, but your father could relocate at anytime, and it's too dangerous for you to travel by yourself. Vani, and her apprentice will accompany you." Zack said, Damon looked at him.

"I can do it myself." Damon said firmly, Zack just glared at him.

"You're a Protector of Balance, and thus, you are under my command. I wont lose you because of pride Damon. This is an official mission, Tyreese was a friend, and a strong, and capable warrior. I am sending you, Vani, and her apprentice to find him, and bring him back if at all possible." Zack told them, his voice a calm, unwavering dominance. What he said was final.

"As you wish Sir, but what about your protection?" Vani asked, Zack smiled brightly at her, bright blue eyes sparkling, they did that every time he smiled, and sometimes when he didn't.

"I'll be fine Vani. I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself." Zack told her, she nodded obediently, and looked to Damon, as did Zack. "We'll leave you alone to read that letter… Gather only the essentials, don't know how long you'll be gone, but once you leave the house, your mission begins." Zack told him, standing up from his seat, smiling at Damon again, before he left the room, Vani behind him.

Damon bit the inside of his cheek, and moved the letter up so he could glare at it. His grip loosened slightly, he let out a shuddering sigh, he was going to find his dad, and get some answers, finally get some answers. Hopefully, they would be the right ones, hopefully he would come back. He let out another sigh, and ripped the envelope open, prepared to read whatever apology his father had for him.

 _ **-Aftermath- Valentine Residence-**_

"That's wonderful Katie! Do you want me to put it on the fridge?" Jesse asked, Katie nodded quickly, and energetically. He smiled down at her, taking the paper from her, and patting her head, she smiled and followed him to the fridge. Jesse smiled as he placed the paper on the fridge, and used a magnet spell to keep it there.

One the paper was a drawing in crayon of Katie, Jesse, their mom, and Emily. With an angel watching over them. It nearly brought a tear to Jesse's eye, Katie was so sweet. He bent down, and scooped her up, giving her a big hug, she laughed, but nothing came out, it never did, it never had.

"Emily's gonna come by later, and we're all going to go to the park. How's that sound?" Jesse asked happily, Katie responded by wrapping her arms around his neck, and giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He chuckled slightly. He only wished that his dad was here with them, but he had passed away when Katie was a baby. She had it easier than he did, she didn't get a chance to really know him, but he did, and it hurt when he died.

"Is this a family moment? Am I interrupting?" Emily asked, making Jesse jump slightly, and turn around. He smiled at the orange haired girl, as did Katie. Jesse sat her back on the ground, she ran over, and kissed Emily's hand sweetly, Emily smiled down at her, and pat her head. "Ready to head out cutie?" Emily asked, Jesse smiled at them.

Katie nodded several times, before running towards the door to get her shoes, and a coat on. Emily smiled, and took a few steps towards Jesse, giving him a quick kiss. He smiled, and happily returned the favor, before pulling away.

"How was your day?" Jesse asked, Emily shrugged.

"It was good so far. I need to be home by seven tonight though. It's a whole family thing." Emily explained as the two of them made their way into the living room, Jesse nodded.

"Well, I got work at eight, so that works out." Jesse said, with a smile. "Things are finally starting to pan out for us. My mom's about to pay off the house, and car, so that should free up some Munny. It's not fixed, but it's a start you know?" Jesse asked, Emily smiled at him.

"That's amazing Jesse! That's pretty big! Maybe we could even afford to go out on a proper date then!" Emily exclaimed, happily, Jesse blushed, with a guilty frown.

"I'm sorry. I know, I'm a terrible boyfriend. You deserve so much better." Jesse muttered, causing Emily to glare at him. She placed her hand on his cheek, and made him look at her.

"I was joking. I'm perfectly satisfied with our relationship as it is, don't worry about it so much babe." Emily told him sincerely, running her hand through his hair, he smiled at her, as Katie bounded back to them, ready to leave for the park. Jesse smiled at his younger sister, and grabbed his own coat, and scarf.

"Looks like we're all ready then. Let's go." Jesse said, moving to open the door, and wincing as the hinges protested, squeaking rather loudly. He glared at the door as Emily, and Katie left the house. He really needed to get that fixed soon, he closed the door, the hinges squeaked again, and he let out an irritated sigh as he locked the door.

"So, where's Violet?" Emily asked, looking to Jesse, who shrugged. The three began their walk to the park, Katie holding onto Jesse's hand firmly, with a smile on her face.

"Radiant Garden. Another world, she went with Kya to this meeting with the leader of the New Guardians of Light. I would assume she's sleeping, since it's around midnight there." Jesse told her, Emily tilted her head curiously.

"What do you mean? Like, does it have a different time spectrum?" Emily asked, Jesse nodded.

"Actually yes. Most worlds run on their own time frame. Like different time zones. Radiant Garden is close enough where it only runs exactly half a day ahead of our world." Jesse explained, Emily nodded.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about that. Going to different worlds and all that… It sounds too complicated, and dangerous. How did they even get there?" Emily asked him, Jesse shrugged.

"I don't actually know. They could've traveled by Corridor of Light, but as far as I know, neither of them know how to do that yet. Maybe they had a Gummi Ship? I know that Cidney has a garage here where she works on them." Jesse told her, Emily hummed, and leaned against him, he smiled at her.

"I hope they're okay… You don't have to leave anytime soon right?" Emily asked, Jesse shook his head.

"Not as far as I know." Jesse told her, she smiled, and kissed his cheek. Katie tugged on his hand a few times, until he looked down at her. "What is it Katie?" He asked sweetly, she pointed to the park, which they were close too. He smiled down at her. "Go on ahead then, we'll be there soon." Jesse said, Katie smiled, and kissed his hand before she bounded off.

"Jesse! What brings you here?" Arthur asked, Jesse looked up to see the blonde boy giving him a smirk, as per usual. Jesse smiled at him.

"Nothing much, just taking my little sister to the park." Jesse told him, Arthur nodded, as his eyes drifted over to the pretty girl on Jesse's arm.

"And who's the hot one?" Arthur asked, Emily blushed, and Jesse glared at him.

"I'm Emily, Jesse's girlfriend. You're one of his friends from school right? The one who smokes a lot?" Emily asked, Arthur smiled at her and nodded as the three sat down on a bench, over looking the equipment that several children, including Katie were playing on.

"That's me. Jesse never told me he had a pretty girlfriend. I'm Arthur by the way, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said politely, Emily smiled and shook his hand. Jesse smiled as he leaned back against the bench watching Katie play. He had to keep an eye on her, make sure she didn't get hurt.

"What are you doing here though? You don't seem like the type to come to a park and watch kids play." Emily told him, he smirked, and shrugged.

"Nothing much to it. I saw Jesse and decided to chill with him for a while. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, I can leave if you guys want to be alone." Arthur offered, Emily gave him a warm smile.

"No, it's fine. We were just going to watch Katie play anyway. I promised I would take her to the park." Emily told him, Arthur nodded, with a smirk.

"Why just watch? Who says we cant go over there and play too? Sometimes it's nice to cut loose and just play." Arthur told them, Emily laughed, and looked to Jesse.

"What do you say babe?" Emily asked, Jesse smiled at her.

"Why not?" Jesse said, with a big grin on his face. The three got up from the bench, and ran over to the equipment where the children were playing. Katie jumped up and down when she saw Jesse, and Emily coming to play too.

"I'm gonna get'cha!" Emily exclaimed, running towards Katie with her arms out, Katie made a fake face of fear, and ran away from her, as Jesse, and Arthur went around to flank her.

"I'll protect you from the monsters Princess!" Some little boy exclaimed, as he held up his fist, guarding Katie from Emily, who smiled at him. Arthur was about to step in when a girl latched onto his leg.

"I'll help take this one down!" The little girl exclaimed, Arthur smiled a bit.

"Oh no! How will I ever escape this?" He exclaimed dramatically, as he fell to his knees, and little girl laughed, and jumped on his back. He chuckled, as Emily leaped at the boy, Katie ran away, only to be swooped up by Jesse.

"I got you now!" Jesse exclaimed, with a laugh, Katie smiled, and nuzzled into his neck, before patting his shoulder with her hands, he nodded, understanding what she wanted. He moved her so she was sitting on his shoulders, he held onto her feet, while she spread her arms wide, pretending to be an airplane. Emily laughed, and did the same to the boy, as did Arthur with the girl.

 _ **-Aftermath- Radiant Garden, Hotel Radiance- A few hours later-**_

"Violet… Come out here." Kya said, turning from the balcony to look inside. Violet let out a sigh, and got up. She walked out onto the balcony, where Kya waited with a small smile.

"Is it almost time?" Violet asked, Kya smiled at her, and threw an arm around her shoulders, pulling the blonde against her, Violet smiled up at the Guardian, feeling safe, and secure, as usual in her arms.

"Yeah… Come on." Kya said, as she removed her arm from Violet's shoulder, and swung a leg over the railing, Violet just looked at her questioningly. Kya smiled as she saw on the railing, it was uncomfortable, but something about it was worth it.

"Isn't sitting on the railing of a balcony three stories up dangerous?" Violet asked, Kya smiled at her, and extended her hand.

"It's exciting… Come on, don't you trust me Violet?" Kya asked, Violet looked at her hand and blushed, before she took Kya's hand, and stepped over the Balcony, Kya helped pull her into a sitting position, and soon enough the blonde was resting her head on Kya's shoulder, while Kya rested her head on top of Violet's.

Not a word was spoken between them after that as the crimson, and orange light slowly came up over the horizon. Lighting the beautiful skyline before them, bright orange decorating the cascading fountains of water that the city was famous for. The large Castle, which had largely been redone in the years after Xehanort's defeat being outlined by the light.

"It's… wow…" Violet breathed out, speechless by the sheer beauty of the scene before her. But it wasn't just that, it was the whole experience, sitting here with Kya, in another world. Violet was at peace for once, she wasn't moving, or fidgeting like usual, she was just… There. In the moment. With Kya.

Kya only smiled, genuinely. Before now, she hadn't done so very often, nor did she know that the worlds could have so much… Color, and beauty, and life. It was another experience entirely, her entire history with Violet was. To them getting trapped in the world with the bright purple sunsets, to Violet's constant nagging at her over the past months to get out and enjoy life.

Things just seemed more… Alive to Kya, so bright, and colorful. The way the ocean sparkled in the light, the way that Violet's hair shone in the sunlight, that smiling face, those dazzling caramel eyes of hers. Kya never knew that something like that could sparkle with life the way Violet's did, always dancing with some sort of happiness inside of them.

This moment would forever be remembered by both of them. Just as the first time Kya saw Violet. On the first day of school. Violet had stepped out of the car, and just stared up at the school, and the sky. Kya had just watched in awe, she had never known anyone that had made her feel like that, since that time, everything changed, things became brighter, warmer. It was something, some emotion that Kya couldn't place into words, not until now… It was Love.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_


	24. Chapter 24: First Times, and Encores

**_Okay guys, so I lied. We wont be seeing the final flashback, or the leader of the New Guardians of Light in this chapter either. I know I said I'd do this last chapter, but still, forgot to say anything about that. Your Lie In April killed me..._** ** _We do get to meet Violet, and Kya's pet though. Also we find out a little more about Tanner and Miranda, as well as meet some new characters that may be important later._**

 ** _I know, there's a lot of characters, I think just my original ones equal the amount of Oc's. I am sorry guys, but this story is going to be big, and right now I'm thinking of the future. Eventually sides will have to be taken, and lines will have to be drawn. Not everyone is going to fight with Violet, in fact, most wont._**

 ** _I know some people are probably missing the action, but I'm not the biggest action writer. I really like to focus on dialogue, and character development. I know the pacing is a bit slow, but once Violet and Kya actually get back to Virtuoso City, we'll be going through the Oc's character arcs, some of them at least. With or without Violet's involvement, it's a little different for everyone. But I hope you guys are enjoying it, and sticking with this. Love you guys, and maybe you could send some of that back, I dont know, do as you please. Enjoy!_**

 ** _-Aftermath-_**

Shortly following Kya's internal recognition of her love for Violet, and the fact that it had been love at first sight for her. A concept so ludicrous, and idiotic in nature to Kya that she hadn't even considered that it was a possibility. Kya finally relented and allowed herself to enjoy more… Intimate pleasures with Violet, though the entire concept was slightly lost on her.

"I don't even know how two women would have sex…" Kya muttered, her face a bright crimson, Violet smiled at her.

"I can show you. I'd be happy to demonstrate. But you know, the internet is a thing, I mean, porn is the reason it exists." Violet told her, Kya glared at her.

"No, the internet was originally invented as a way to share information between worlds without having to travel." Kya pointed out, Violet smiled, with a slight shrug.

"Whatever, it's for porn now. I mean, that's what I use it for… Most of the time at least." Violet told her, Kya just shook her head. Violet smiled at her, and removed her shirt, Kya just blushed as she watched the blonde. "What? You've got them too, trust me, I've noticed. Relax, and let me do all the work this first time, then after that, you can lead. Order me around, spank me, tie me up and fuck me silly, whatever." Violet explained, Kya glared at her, her face turning a few shades redder.

"Violet!"

"What? It's true!" Violet complained as she essentially pounced on Kya, kissing her neck several times while straddling her on the bed. Kya smiled, she was ready, she could do this.

 _ **-Aftermath- Traverse Town-**_

"So, where's this informant at?" Damon asked, as he, Vani, and Chrysander walked the streets of Traverse Town. The bright lights from store fronts lighting the way.

"He's around. I must ask that you refrain from speaking while I meet with him. Chrysander, you pay attention. Recon, and gathering information is just as important as clearing out Heartless, and Nobodies." Vani told her apprentice, who nodded, taking in her words, Damon looked at him.

"So, how long have you been Vani's apprentice?" Damon asked him, he shrugged indifferently.

"Close to a year now. But I don't see why that's your business to know." Chrysander told him, Damon shrugged, and smirked.

"I'm just trying to keep the small talk going. Between you, and Vani, someone's got to stay positive, am I right?" Damon asked, Chrysander shrugged.

"If that pleases you. I cant say I agree with the thought, but do as you wish." Chrysander told him, Damon let out a slightly agitated sigh. He was trying his best to stay positive, but being stuck with these two wasn't helping his mood. He honestly wished Violet was here, she made everything better by just being around.

"I just wish we could skip all this shit, and find my fucking dad." Damon admitted, Vani nodded.

"I know, and I understand your frustration Damon. I admit, my relationship with my father did not end well." Vani told him, Damon tilted his head.

"What happened?" Damon asked, just as Vani stopped, and told him to shush. Vani looked around paranoid for a moment, before pulling out a slim throwing knife. Her eyes narrowed into slits, before she threw a knife at the corner of a brick wall. To Damon's surprise the wall shrieked, and jumped out of the way, as the knife embedded itself next to them.

"What was that for?" The person, Damon thought it was a person at least complained. It was a person, but they looked to be made of brick. Moments later they waved their hands, and the brick vanished, replaced by a woman standing there, clutching an open book with one hand, and the other rested on her hip. She wore the standard Organization coat.

The woman had round wire frame glasses, and dark green hair that reached her shoulders. She was relatively pale with bright purple eyes. She gave Vani a slight smile, and yanked the dagger out of the wall, handing it to the former assassin.

"I had to get your attention, no?" Vani asked with a smirk, the woman glared at her. "I had to make sure your reflexes were still top notch." Vani explained further, the woman just shook her head.

"Who's this?" Damon asked, Vani smiled a bit, as the green haired woman adjusted her coat.

"This is an old friend, Chelsea. Or, as her codename is Chameleon." Vani told him, Damon nodded. Chelsea smiled at him, running some fingers through her hair to straighten it out.

"Hey, is this Ty's boy? He sure looks like him." Chelsea said, Vani nodded as Damon smiled bashfully. Chrysander just crossed his arms.

"Indeed he is. We're actually looking for Tyreese now, have you seen your better half?" Vani asked, Chelsea nodded, looking down at the open book in her hands.

"Yeah. Hey, Percy! Come on out! Vani's here!" Chelsea yelled into the book before she held it out, pages facing the group. A moment later the book glowed a bright golden color before a large puff of smoke erupted from the pages. Damon covered his eyes, Vani just smirked, and Chrysander stared with a blank look.

When the light faded, and Damon opened his eyes he was a man dusting off an Organization coat. He had long silver hair, and bright golden eyes, tanned skin, and had a distinct look of Xehanort. He raised an eyebrow at Damon and Chrysander before looking to Vani.

"Ah. Vani. We had a meeting. Important. Regarding a certain agent. Look-a-like of current companion. Unnerving. Unwelcome. Unexpected. Come. Let us speak. Private. Prying eyes." Percy spoke quickly, Damon almost couldn't keep up. Vani merely nodded, looking at Chrysander.

"Follow, you must meet him, he's one of my best informants." Vani explained before walking off with Percy, Chrysander following her. Damon let out a sigh, and Chelsea smiled at him.

"Penny for you thoughts?" She asked, with an understanding look, he shrugged.

"I never thought that finding my dad would be a great time. But those two just suck the joy out of every little thing. I'm just kinda missing a friend right now." Damon admitted to her, Chelsea nodded, with a smile.

"Right. I can understand that. I'm stuck with Percy. Never exactly fun talking with him, but he's my partner. Partner as in, he was assigned to be my companion on missions. Couldn't stand dating the guy." Chelsea told him with a smirk, Damon just shook his head.

"So how do things work once you're in the thick of it? Like, how do missions work?" Damon asked her, he had always been curious as to where his life would go after school. Chelsea shrugged.

"Not much different from what you go through now. You get assigned a partner, and do missions for the Boss, or Charmer. The Boss is Zack's codename, whereas Charmer is Fiona's. Just in case you were too thick to get that yourself." Chelsea told him, Damon nodded.

"When do you get assigned a codename?" Damon asked, Chelsea shrugged.

"Whenever your skills are presented. Some don't have them, like Vani. Mine is Chameleon because I specialize in covert operations. Percy is Bookworm because of… Well, you saw what he did." Chelsea told him. Damon nodded.

"Ugh, exposition…" A feminine voice muttered, Damon and Chelsea turned to see Miranda and Tanner standing there. Tanner giving his sister a slight glare. Damon raised an eyebrow at them. "Yeah, yeah, I know. Wondering why we're here."

"Pretty much sums it up. Thought you two retired?" Chelsea asked, Miranda smirked at her, and Tanner shrugged.

"We planned to after this job. How are you Chelsea, haven't seen you since graduation." Tanner asked, Chelsea shrugged.

"You haven't changed since graduation." Chelsea replied, he smirked at her, while Damon just stood there confused. "But good, all around." Chelsea answered him, remembering that he asked her how she was.

"Wait, what do you mean?" Damon asked, Miranda smirked at him, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it wasn't exactly meant for him.

"We don't age. Whole magic thing. No, not vampires or anything stupid like that, just magic. Ancient magic." Miranda told him, he merely rose an eyebrow.

"I don't understand, how?" Damon asked, Tanner smirked at him.

"Well, we'll be telling Violet soon enough. The whole story at least… Now that blabber mouth over here has already said it, I'll give you the short version…" Tanner told him, before pausing, Miranda stuck her tongue out at him. "Me and Miranda were the first people to find Kingdom Hearts, and discover magic, and we got rewarded for it." Tanner told him simply, Damon just stared at him.

"So you lived all this time?" Damon asked, Miranda and Tanner nodded.

"Through the Keyblade War, We saw Xehanort as a child and trained with him and Eraqus, as a youth. Graduated with them, in fact we graduated ahead of him. Anyway, we helped train Aqua, Terra, and Ventus. Watched from afar as the three fell. We watched as Sora, Riku, and Kairi grew. Went to High school with Zack, Toni, and your father. And now, we're here." Tanner told him, Damon just shook his head.

"That's fucking crazy." Damon muttered, Miranda shrugged.

"Kinda Cliché." Miranda told him, he shrugged as Vani, Percy, and Chrysander came back.

"Damon, it's time to go." Vani said, looking towards Tanner and Miranda. "What are you doing here?" Vani asked, Miranda shrugged.

"Being a seven foot tall purple platypus bear named Carl." Miranda lied to her, causing Vani to roll her eyes. Her power extended to everyone except for those two. Miranda fondly called it their Magic Ex Machina. Vani's power prevented anyone from lying to her, and Yuri could read thoughts, and predict actions. However Miranda and Tanner were immune to both.

"Cute. Now, if nothing else will interfere, Damon, come along. Your father is waiting for us." Vani told him, Damon nodded, and waved goodbye to Chelsea, Percy, Tanner, and Miranda. Damon followed Vani and Chrysander into a Dark Corridor created by Vani.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City, Hart Residence-**_

"Zat iz surely something!" Violet exclaimed, Toni smiled and laughed. Kelsi smiled from the other room, she was making tea. Toni and Kelsi had been surprised when the French girl had come to their door, but not unhappy. Violet giggled, and pushed some red hair behind her ear, green eyes shining happily.

"Oh, it was alright. I was so proud of her. She can even hold her own against me now. Well, when I start pulling my punches at least." Toni said, Violet giggled.

"You are a force of nature az zey say." Violet told her, Toni smiled at her, flexing to show off as Kelsi walked into the room with a kiss on the cheek.

"Love, here, your tea. Here is yours Violet." Kelsi told the French girl, who thanked her quickly. Toni smiled as Kelsi sat on her lap, moving so both of them could see Violet still.

"You're the best babe." Toni told her, looking up for once, Kelsi smiled and kissed her. Violet smiled at the couple.

"It warms my 'eart to see such love in you two." Violet told them, Kelsi smiled at her.

"Thank you Violet. It is weird having a Violet here, without my baby being here… Toni, I miss her, bring her back." Kelsi said, Toni smirked up at her, deciding to tease her wife.

"You're the one who pushed for her independence in the first place. I wanted to ground her, just so she wouldn't leave. You wouldn't let me." Toni pointed out, Kelsi pouted, seeing what her wife was trying to do.

"I know. But my judgment is usually correct. I'm the one who decided to follow through on the threesome. I approached Violet, and that's where our baby got her name. That was all me. I also had to basically force you to propose to me." Kelsi told her, Toni nodded, blushing a bit. Violet just smiled.

"Yeah, but… I don't have a response to that. Our marriage is perfect, as is our kid. The threesome was really fun. Think about it every once in awhile." Toni said, Kelsi smiled.

"So do I, Love." Kelsi told her, Violet smiled at them.

"I must admit, our Ménage á Trois waz a fascinating experience for me. Ze most intimate love making I 'ave ever experienced." Violet admitted to them, Kelsi blushed a bit, Toni just smirked happily.

"That's what I'm best at… Besides fighting of course. I can fight, and I can fuck." Toni said, laughing, Violet giggled, Kelsi just rolled her eyes. Before looking over at the French redhead sitting on the couch, sipping tea. "Think we could talk in private?" Toni asked, Kelsi rolled her eyes, glaring at her wife.

"No. I already know what you're gonna say, because we're all thinking it." Kelsi told her, Toni raised her eyebrows, as did Violet.

"What would zat be?" Violet asked, curiously, Kelsi smirked at bit, as a blush came to her cheeks.

"An encore to our previous activities." Kelsi said, causing Violet to turn red, and Toni to shake her head, a bit panicked.

"No! No, you're the only girl for me-" Toni tried to say, only for Kelsi to smack her cheek gently. Not enough to hurt, or even make a sound, but enough to shut her up.

"Stop it. I know you're thinking it. Because I can feel what you feel, been with you too long Love. I feel it too, and that's what secures it. It's okay." Kelsi told her, Toni nodded, Kelsi, and Toni looked over to Violet.

"What do you say Violet? Willing to give it another go?" Toni asked, Violet blushed, and smiled.

"'Ow can I possibly refuse such an offer?" Violet asked, Kelsi smiled at her, and stood up. Before she pulled her wife up.

"I think we'll all feel better about ourselves after this. I plan to be with Toni for a long time, and I know that marriages have a chance to go stale, so we need to spice it up after awhile." Kelsi said, Toni gave her a smirk.

"What, you think our marriage could ever go stale?" Toni asked, hands on her hips, Kelsi rolled her eyes, and kissed her.

"Of course not baby, but they have a chance to. Especially not with you, and your libido. Violet's about to be out of the house before too long… Oh my god, my baby is going to leave me forever! She's going to move out! Leave the world, fight all these evil things… She could be killed! No! No! No!" Kelsi yelled, beginning to hyperventilate, Toni bit her lip, and pulled her wife into a hug, while the redheaded French girl watched them.

"Come on, come on babe. Nothing like that is going to happen… Well, Violet will probably move out, maybe even leave the world, but we've prepared her as best we could, and she's still got plenty of time to finish school… Who knows maybe her relationship with Kya wont work out, and she'll get stuck in a depression, and stay here? We don't know!" Toni exclaimed, Kelsi looked up at her, tears rolling down her cheeks, Toni smiled at her, and brushed them away with her thumb.

"I don't want my baby to get hurt…" Kelsi muttered, Toni smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry, she wont. Now come on, we've got a cute redhead to fuck… Can we use the handcuffs now? Seems a special enough occasion." Toni told her, Kelsi broke out of her panic to glare at her wife.

"We can use more than those. I've always wondered what it'd be like to tie you up completely, ball gag, blindfold. But I've always wanted a partner…" Kelsi muttered, Toni blushed, hearing her wife's plans. The French redhead just giggled, turning a bright red, as she watched the two.

 _ **-Aftermath- Radiant Garden- Several Hours Later-**_

"Oh, he's so cute!" Violet exclaimed, while idly playing with the Heart charm on her choker. Kya hummed, her hands on her hips. Violet giggled when the Frost Ferret jumped through a hoop that was set up. The pet shop clerk smiled at them.

"It's something alright." Kya said, Violet let out an annoyed breath.

"You've said that about literally every pet here! That we've looked at, at least." Violet pointed out, looking up at the Guardian, who shrugged. "Don't you want one?"

"You're the one pushing for a pet Violet. Pick whichever you want." Kya told her indifferently, Violet nodded, looking back at the cage where the Ferret's were playing. There were various types. Fire Ferret's, Frost Ferret's, Fluffy Ferret's… Violet didn't know any other specific types.

She had taken a liking to a certain Frost Ferret. It was a bit different than the others, smaller than them all, and it had bright pink eyes, instead of the usual light blue, or purple. White coat, accented by light blue, and pink stripes of fur down it's back. The Frost Ferret had seemed to notice her attention, and was showing off.

"Can we have him?" Violet asked, the clerk smiled.

"That's a girl, miss Hart. She's a little young, and naturally smaller than the rest of her litter. I haven't even named her yet… Are you sure you want her?" The clerk asked politely, Violet looked up at Kya, who just shrugged. Violet smiled at the clerk.

"I am." Violet told him, he smiled and opened up the cage up. Most of the Ferret's didn't pay it any mind, too preoccupied with playing, sleeping, or eating. The smallest Frost Ferret, the one with the pink stripe, and eyes seemed to be one of the few paying attention.

"Come here baby girl…" The clerk said gently, as he reached for the small Frost Ferret, she willingly climbed onto his hand. He smiled at her, and brought her out of the cage, shutting it as soon as his hand was out. The Frost Ferret obediently sat on his hand.

"She's so pretty!" Violet gushed, Kya let a small smile slip onto her face as she watched her girlfriend gush over the small animal. The clerk smiled at her, and extended his hand, Violet held out her hands, and the Ferret climbed onto them, before running up Violet's arm, and nuzzling her cheek, Violet giggled.

"Okay, just follow me, and we'll get you all sorted out." The clerk said, before walking towards the counter, Violet smiled, as Kya followed him. Violet followed behind Kya, who was holding her messenger bag. They filled out some quick paper work, Violet choosing the name Tsubaki as the Frost Ferret's name, and as the primary owner of the pet. Paying with Violet's Munny Card.

The clerk, who also happened to be a Vet, named Neville had to do a quick check up on Tsubaki before letting Violet and Kya leave with her. The door burst open several moments later, a panting young man was clutching an enraged mini Chocobo in his hands gently. Seconds later an exact replica of the young man walked in behind him, with a mini Chocobo on a leash, and harness. Alex, clutching the mini Chocobo, and Andrew calmly behind him with the leash and harness.

"I… Almost… Missed my… Appointment…" Alex panted out, the mini Chocobo pecked at his fingers a few times before Alex sat her on the counter. "Easy there Chara!" Alex complained, whereas Andrew calmly reached down, and unclipped the leash, setting his mini Chocobo on the counter.

"Good job Frisk, thank you for cooperating." Andrew said gently, pulling out a small treat and giving it to his Chocobo. The two mini Chocobo on the counter were identical, except for their eyes. Frisk had bright green eyes, whereas Chara had bright red eyes, both had brown feathers. Frisk walked over and started to preen her sister, before Chara tried pecking at her a few times, but Frisk just kept on trying.

"Hey, look who it is." Violet said, Andrew smiled at them, as did Alex.

"Hey, it's Violet, and Kya… Are you two getting a pet?" Alex asked, Violet nodded, and pointed to little Tsubaki who was still being checked up on. Neville looked up at them, and smiled a bit.

"Nearly late again are we?" Neville asked with a slight chuckle, smiling down at Tsubaki. "Okay Tsubaki, I think we're done. You passed with flying colors little one." He told the small Frost Ferret, who seemed to enjoy the praise, Violet smiled at her as Neville placed Tsubaki on the counter.

Frisk noticed the new arrival and left Chara alone, moving over to the small Frost Ferret, who was slightly bigger than her. Tsubaki let out a curious little squeak, and moved over to the mini Chocobo, as it began trying to preen her too. Tsubaki nuzzled up to Frisk, causing Violet to make a small noise of affection.

"She's so cute! And so are those birds." Violet added on, so as to not hurt the two Chocobo's feelings. Frisk seemed to hear her, but Chara ignored her. Violet thought that, that bird could get a lesson in manners. Neville smiled at the three animals. Frisk was as sweet as ever, and Chara was still mean as ever.

"Okay, let's see little Frisk, and Chara shall we?" Neville asked, Frisk seemed to finish trying to preen Tsubaki, and nuzzled into the Frost Ferret, before going over to the Vet obediently. However Neville had to actively grab Chara, who pecked his fingers the whole time.

"Come on Tsubaki." Violet said gently, Tsubaki looked over at her owner, and ran to her, jumping off the counter, and latching onto her sleeve, climbing up to resume her perch on the blonde's shoulder. Violet smiled at her.

"She's cute, you picked a good one." Andrew told them, Violet smiled at them, as Kya nodded. Alex smiled at the couple.

"You guys doing anything today? Maybe we could hang out?" Alex offered, Violet smiled at him, while Kya shook her head.

"We'd love to, but we have an appointment. Maybe before we leave town alright?" Kya asked, Violet looked over at her, she would've said the same, but Kya seemed so civil about everything, which was odd. Kya was usually annoyed by people, not that Violet was complaining about her girlfriends tone shift.

"Sounds like a plan. Here, I'll give you my number, feel free to call anytime." Andrew told them. Violet and him exchanged numbers. Violet and Kya waved to them as they left the pet shop. Kya looked over at the Frost Ferret on Violet's shoulder.

"She's cute, just like you." Kya said, Violet blushed, and looked over at her girlfriend. The Frost Ferret wanted attention so she nuzzled Violet's cheek affectionately, causing to blonde to laugh. "Tsubaki you're so sweet to mommy." Violet said, Kya raised an eyebrow.

"Mommy?" Kya asked, Violet nodded.

"Of course. I'm her mommy, and you're her momma. Isn't that right Tsubaki?" Violet asked, the Frost Ferret squeaked, before pressing it's cold wet nose against Violet's cheek, like a kiss, before it hopped over to Kya's shoulder, and gave her the same kiss. Kya smiled a bit at the cute little Frost Ferret, with it's clean white coat, and bright pink eyes.

"Okay… I'm Momma." Kya admitted, Violet smiled at her, and moved to kiss her cheek, Tsubaki ran over to Kya's other shoulder so she wouldn't get crushed, before she jumped back over to her mommy's left shoulder, that being the spot she liked the most. Violet smiled, she loved her little Tsubaki already.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Okay guys, there it was. In case you're wondering the name Tsubaki is from Your Lie In April, and I didnt plan for that to be the name originally, but it seemed to fit rather well. Also threw in some other references there, plainly obvious, but still. Okay, so next chapter is actually going to be the Leader/Final Flashback/Damon's Dad chapter. We'll get either the resolution of the arc, or closer to it with Damon's dad. Then the chapter after that should finish it up, and deal with the... Wait for it... Aftermath. Ha, that was stupid.**_

 _ **Anyway, guys, I gotta go. It's certainly been a time, and a half. But, I gotta go. I dont know, havent seen Batman V Superman yet, though I was right, I fucking knew that Ben Affleck would be a fucking great Batman. I called that shit, and I love Jesse Eisenberg. Fuck Superman though, I just think he's dumb, like as a character in general, just not a fan. He didnt earn shit, he just had it, doesnt really know how to fight, and Goku would absolutely fucking wreck him, because Goku can actually fight, and is a literal God. Now, I really do gotta go. See Ya!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Answers, and Assignments

_**Hey everyone I'm back! Been a while hasnt it? Not much to say. Been playing Kingdom Hearts Unchained X, I enjoy it. Been waiting since E3 last year for it, so that's fun. If anyone wants to play, or join my party feel free to message me. So yeah, enjoy this chapter. We see the end of Damon's arc with his dad, and we get more insight into Violets past. Enjoy! Feel free to Follow, Favorite, Review, whatever guys. See ya!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"She cant come inside." A Guardian of Light told Kya. Violet glared at him angrily, Tsubaki on her shoulder still. They were at the headquarters of the New Guardians of Light. Two Guardians of Light guarding the door.

"Tsubaki comes with me." Violet told him, matter of factly, the Guardian just shook his head.

"The animal cant come inside either. But you have active darkness inside you miss, we cant allow you inside." The Guardian told her, Violet glared at him, before she and Kya looked at each other. Kya looked back to the Guardian and bowed respectfully.

"Give us a moment please." She told him, before she turned, and dragged Violet away, around a corner. Violet crossed her arms angrily.

"I cant believe we wasted a trip like this! I cant go in? That's stupid, it's not like I plan to assassinate the guy!" Violet complained loudly. Kya just looked at her.

"I understand their caution. They're adamantly against the Darkness. No compromise. You'll have to stay outside Violet." Kya told her, Violet just stared at her girlfriend in shock.

"You're actually taking their side?" Violet asked. Kya looked at her, and bit her lip.

"I'm not taking anyone's side Violet. This is an opportunity for me, a big one. I get to meet the leader of my faction. I need you to understand that, this is nothing about you, I just need to do this." Kya explained to her, Violet crossed her arms, and glared at her.

"But… I don't want to understand. I don't want you to leave me outside." Violet told her, Kya let out a sigh, and raised her hand, cupping Violet's cheek gently, the blonde leaned into her touch.

"Please Violet… I don't want to leave you out here, but I need to do this. Please don't be mad at me baby." Kya said gently, Violet let out a shuddering sigh. She closed her eyes for a few long moments, before opening them again, and nodding.

"Fine. Just… Please, try and hurry?" Violet asked, Kya nodded, leaning forwards and kissing Violet quickly, before she walked away, towards the house once again. The two Guardians of Light at the door nodded at her, and let her inside.

Kya looked around, the house was much fancier than she would have expected. She was raised to have a minimal care of useless objects. But there was fancy artwork on the walls, shining chandeliers, marble columns. Everything white, and gold, it was a bit blinding.

"Ah, Kya. Master Aqua's apprentice." A man said from the top of the stairs. Kya looked up at him, with a raised eyebrow. The man had long platinum blonde hair to his mid back. Pale skin, with nearly feminine features. Light blue eyes, he looked radiant, everything a person representing the light should look like.

"Are you… The leader of the New Guardians of Light?" Kya asked him curiously, he nodded, with a gentle smile as he descended the stairs, stopping in front of Kya.

"I am indeed." He told her, Kya offered her hand to shake. He took it and kissed it, Kya made a face, but said nothing about it otherwise. He lead her by the hand over to another room. Sitting her down on a couch, while he sat across from her in a chair.

"It's an honor to meet you. But isn't this all wrong? Master Aqua taught me that material possessions are better left alone. It's just a distraction from our duties." Kya told him, he chuckled lightly at her, in a condescending manner.

"Oh, poor child. Master Aqua told me you were wise, but there is still much to learn. Material positions are left alone when in training, as are personal attachments. Plus Master Aqua's viewpoint might be skewed from the true path of light. Spending so much time in the darkness, and around her friend Terra may have impacted her." He told Kya, who gave him a look.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply here but Master Aqua's viewpoint is not skewed." Kya told him, he just smiled at her in a condescending manner once again.

"Such fierceness. Good. But I called you here for two reasons, a long term mission, and I wanted to see what Aqua was talking about." He told her, Kya nodded.

"What's the mission? Will it require me to travel?" Kya asked, the man shook his head.

"Only back to your world. It has come to my attention that one of our people may be flirting with the Darkness. Seilo Drachma. He's been going into extensive research into Xehanort, it is worrying. I would like you to monitor the situation, and inform me of any changes." He explained, Kya nodded.

"Of course Sir. Now did you need me for anyone else? There's someone waiting on me." Kya told him, he tilted his head.

"Who's waiting on you? Why didn't they come too?" He asked, Kya shifted uncomfortably, but she set herself up for that.

"My girlfriend sir. They wouldn't let he in because she had active darkness in her heart." Kya explained, he hummed thoughtfully.

"Active Darkness… So she's apart of the enemy? Good job bringing her here, we can interrogate her for more information." he said, Kya's eyes widened.

"No!" Kya yelled at him, her hands balling up into fists. "She's not with the Children of Darkness, or the Protectors of Balance." Kya told him, he hummed once again.

"Regardless she cant be trusted. Anyone who uses the Darkness is susceptible to evil action, it cannot be allowed to exist. I'm afraid I must ask that you cut all ties from this person." He told her, Kya glared at him challengingly.

"And if I refuse?" Kya asked, he merely laughed.

"Then you shall be under evaluation and be watched over for signs of corruption." He told her, Kya scoffed, and stood up, turning to look at him.

"I'll get the job done. But I'm not leaving Violet." Kya told him before she stormed out of the house. Violet was waiting by another house, sitting on the ground, and playing with Tsubaki.

"Good girl!" Violet exclaimed happily when Tsubaki jumped from the ground to her shoulder. Violet looked up to see Kya, looking rather angry, she merely smiled and hoped it wasn't something she did. As far as she knew, she hadn't done anything to upset her.

"Come on, let's go." Kya said, agitation lacing her voice. Violet nodded and stood up, Kya took her hand and pulled her away. She loved the light, and Master Aqua, and everything she taught her, but there was something off about the New Guardians of Light, she would have to investigate further.

"Something wrong?" Violet asked, concerned, Kya shook her head, slowing her pace down. She took a deep breath, before looking at Violet, and smiling.

"No. Nothing. So, do you know anything about Seilo?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"He's nice enough. I guess, why?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged, before shaking her head.

"You know what, I'm just gonna tell you. The New Guardians of Light leader wants me to investigate Seilo for any corruption of Darkness." Kya told her, Violet nodded.

"Okay. Well, I don't know anything. Like, back in the beginning of the year I picked up a piece of paper that fell out of one of his books. He seemed keen on hiding it, so I didn't say anything, and just took it as he walked away." Violet explained, Kya raised an eyebrow.

"Do you still have it?"

"Yeah, I just threw it in my bag. It's probably still in there…" Violet muttered, before grabbing her bag, and swinging it around so it was in front of her. She began to rifle through it before finding a piece of paper and pulling it out. "Is this it? No, those are lyrics…" Violet said after she checked it, folding the paper once again, and placing it back in her bag.

"This is going to take a while. Let's go back to the hotel and finish searching there, okay?" Kya asked, Violet nodded.

"You got it." Violet confirmed, Kya smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek as Violet moved her messenger bag back behind her. She let Kya lead them through the streets happily.

 _ **-Aftermath- Destiny Islands-**_

"So, he's here?" Damon asked as they looked around the small little town by the beach. Vani nodded, smiling a bit to herself. She's always loved this world. Chrysander looked around, rather uninterested in the beauty around him.

"He should be. According to Bookworm he was here within the week. Judging by past behavior he should still be here, but anything is possible." Vani said, Damon nodded.

"So, should this take much longer?" Damon asked, Vani shook her head.

"No. The house is just up here. If he is in there I shall leave to give you some privacy, but he may not be the same as you remember him." Vani warned him, Damon nodded, as they stopped in front of a house.

"If he doesn't see reason we'll wipe his mind, and bring him back to headquarters?" Chrysander asked, Damon glared at him.

"Hey, you wont do nothing to my dad." Damon told him, Chrysander glared at him.

"The mission is to bring him back, if you interfere with that, then obviously you're a problem, and problems need to be eliminated." Chrysander countered, Damon shook his head, and Vani glared at the pair of them.

"Stop fighting. We'll see once we get inside." Vani told them, before trying the door. She smirked, the door was locked. She dropped down to one knee, and pulled a lock pick from her belt. Unlocking the door a few seconds later, she stood back, and opened the door.

"Who is it? Is it Vani?" A gruff voice asked from deeper inside the house. Vani smirked, and walked inside, Damon recognized his father's voice, and rushed in. Chrysander stepped inside with a bored expression, shutting the door behind him.

"Dad? Is that you?" Damon asked aloud, moments later a man came out from a room. Dark skin, black beard, and a short black hair. He had a large scar across his left eye. Tyreese Darnell.

"What's he doing here Vani?" Tyreese asked, glaring at her, she merely smirked at him.

"He was assigned by the Boss, why else would he be here. We shall leave you two alone to… Clear the air." Vani told him, before nodding to Chrysander, who opened the door, and left, Vani smirked as she closed the door. Leaving the father and son inside the house. Damon glared at him.

"How's you mom doing?" Tyreese asked, Damon glared at him.

"If you were actually around, you would know." Damon spat at him, Tyreese let out a sigh.

"So, you're angry… I get it, I do kid…" Tyreese trailed off, staring off into the distance. "I just… You gotta understand. Bad things happen, and sometimes there's nothing we can do to stop them." Tyreese told him, Damon shook his head.

"I don't care about any of that, I just wanna know why you left us. I mean, were we not good enough?" Damon asked, Tyreese shook his head.

"Nothing like that Damon, I promise. You and your mom mean everything to me. I just was really messed up after what I did. I needed to put myself back together, evaluate if I deserved to have a family." Tyreese told him, Damon glared at him.

"Did you find an answer?" Damon asked, Tyreese nodded.

"I did… And I don't. I did horrible things, all in the name of peace… And I liked it. I liked doing those things, killing, stealing… I liked all of that, and a man like that doesn't deserve to have such a wonderful life." Tyreese tried to tell him. Damon just let out a sigh.

"You're telling me that you wont come back?" Damon asked, Tyreese let out a sigh.

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying. I don't deserve to. I need to wither away, alone. That's all I deserve." Tyreese told him. Damon shook his head.

"Listen. You recognize that you liking it is a bad thing, right? So, why cant that be good enough? Why cant you accept that your conscience still exists, you're still human. Humans make mistakes, accept that." Damon tried to reason with him, Tyreese frowned.

"It's not as simple as that."

"Well, why not? A friend of mine is like that, just focuses on simple ideals, and she's the happiest person I know." Damon told him, Tyreese just shook his head.

"I know you're trying to help Damon, but things cant work like that in the real world. I'm not coming back, regardless of what you say." Tyreese told him, Damon shook his head, and let out a sigh.

"Alright then… I thought I would at least try for mom… I don't need you anymore, I just wanted answers. I have them, and now I can walk away with a clean conscience. I tried, but it didn't work. I'm leaving, I'll tell mom you died, spare her the truth." Damon told him, before he turned marched to the door, and left the house.

Tyreese let out a sigh, and scratched his beard as the door opened once again. Vani glanced at him, closing the door behind her. Leaving the two of them in the dimly lit shack. Tyreese shook his head, glaring at the Boss's right hand, the ex assassin, raised in darkness, and fighting for balance. He knew why she was really here.

"He wants to get rid of me, doesn't he?" Tyreese asked her, though he already knew the answer. Vani was silent as she pulled a long knife from her belt, with her left hand. Golden hilt, wrapped in a black cloth. Bright blue gem for the pommel, the blade itself being black. Bianca.

"I am sorry. But, orders are orders. You simply know too much, if the enemy were to ever find you as we did… They would force answers out of you. It has to be done, and Bianca never leaves her place without a purpose. My hands are tied here." Vani explained to him, as her left hand held Bianca. Tyreese nodded.

"I get it. I haven't got much to live for anyway." Tyreese told her, she nodded and walked towards him. At the very least he got to see his son again, and the encounter went better than what he expected. He was satisfied, and could take some pride in the fact that it took the legendary assassin Vani Nambella-Calden to kill him.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City-**_

"Why are we doing this again?" Emma asked, Victoria smirked.

"Don't you want her back?" Victoria asked, with a dark glint in her eye. Emma nodded several times.

"Of course I do, but I don't see how this will help… Violet doesn't care about who gave birth to her, she sees herself as Toni, and Kelsi's daughter, that's it." Emma said, Victoria shrugged, as they walked into the hospital.

"We could blackmail her. Violet hates the killing of innocents, we threaten them, and you get Violet all to yourself. Them being the people who gave birth to her is just a bonus." Victoria explained, Emma stared at her back.

"We wont actually hurt anyone right?" Emma asked, a bit uneasy by the idea, Victoria smirked.

"Of course, it's just a tactic to get you two together. No harm will come to anyone." Victoria herself smirked, she sounded so sincere. For now, that simple lie would do, Emma needed to trust her implicitly.

"Okay Victoria. Now how are we getting those files?" Emma asked her, Victoria smirked.

"Are you kidding? My family owns this hospital. They wouldn't dare keep them from me." Victoria told her, as they approached the elevators. Victoria pressed the button, and moments later the elevator doors opened, the two stepped inside.

"Hold that please!" A woman yelled, Victoria let out a sigh, and placed her hand out, making sure the elevator didn't close.

Seconds later a girl rushes inside. She was about a year or two older than them. Long, glossy brown hair, pulled into a ponytail. Bright emerald eyes, and pale skin. Dressed in light green scrubs, with a nametag that read Ashley.

"Thank you." Ashley said, Victoria just hummed, as the doors closed. Victoria pressed a button, and Ashley smiled. "That's my stop too!"

"You're rather incompetent for a nurse." Victoria told her, Ashley shrugged.

"Well, I just got this job. Plus, I really only got this job because I wanted to work, and my family owns this place." Ashley told her, Victoria glared at her.

"I don't know what you're smoking, but my family owns this place. The Bon-Velz." Victoria told her, with a smug look, Ashley smiled at her.

"Isn't that something. I'm Ashley Ariana Bon-Velz. I just recently moved to this world. We must be cousins!" Ashley exclaimed, Victoria glared at her.

"Ugh, spare me your peppy drivel." Victoria muttered bitterly, Ashley just laughed a bit.

"Oh, you're such a bitch. I think I'm gonna have fun, I kinda like arguing." Ashley told her, Victoria hummed, and looked at her, this girl could help her.

"I apologize. I'm just frustrated. I've been looking for a friends medical file, and no one will help me. She asked me to find it for her." Victoria told her, Ashley hummed.

"I can help! I'd be happy to! What's her name?" Ashley asked her, Victoria smiled at her.

"Violet Alexandria Hart." Victoria told her, Ashley's eyes lit up brightly.

"You know Violet? She's here! Oh, that's awesome! Makes my job much easier." Ashley told them, with a smile. Victoria and Emma exchanged a look, staring at Ashley.

"What's you job?" Emma asked, Ashley smiled at them.

"Violet's my little sister. Well, by blood at least. My parents were friends with her parents. Violet doesn't know yet, but my mom told me, so I decided to come here to find her." Ashley told them, Emma glared at her.

"Violet doesn't care about blood ties." Emma said matter of factly, Ashley shrugged.

"Me and Violet always used to pretend we were sisters. I'm just letting her know the truth. How do you know Violet?" Ashley asked, Emma glared at her.

"I used to date her." Emma told her, Ashley hummed, and looked at her.

"Who broke up with who?" Ashley asked, Emma shook her head.

"Not that it's any of your business but I broke up with her." Emma said, Ashley nodded.

"Did you break her heart?" Ashley asked, looking right at Emma to see if she would lie to her.

"Yeah." Emma answered, Ashley just hummed before she lashed out, grabbing Victoria's neck, and hitting a pressure point holding her finger there, preventing Victoria from moving. Ashley then grabbed Emma by the throat and held her up, with an iron grip, and an angry glare.

"I promised Violet I would always protect her, as if I were her big sister. That was before I knew we actually were sisters. My devotion has only grown stronger. You hurt my little sister. Do it again, and I will hurt you." Ashley told her, before dropping Emma, and releasing her grip on Victoria's pressure point.

"Fuck you!" Victoria yelled, aiming a punch at Ashley's face. Ashley just glared at her, as Victoria's fist connected with her face. Ashley didn't move, or show any sign of the attack affecting her.

"Are you done?" Ashley asked once Victoria pulled her fist away in shock. That actually hurt her hand more than it hurt Ashley. The elevator door opened and Ashley walked out, turning back to glare at Emma and Ashley.

"Don't hurt Violet, or else." Ashley warned them, before walking down the hall, away from the as the elevator doors closed. Emma and Victoria just exchanged a look before Victoria pressed the button to return to the ground floor. They knew who Violet's blood relative's were. Though it made Victoria angry that Violet, and Ashley were her cousins.

 ** _-Aftermath-_**

 _ **Well, there it was guys. Been waiting to reveal that little piece of information. I didnt plan on having Ashley be apart of this until recently actually, she just kinda perfectly fit into a space, so there she is. Next chapter Violet should get back, and a few things are going to happen, Jesse's arc is going to happen, and Violet's going to be learning a few things, about herself, and others. See you guys then!**_


	26. Chapter 26: Photographic Memories

_**Hey guys! So, here's another chapter. We get some more revelations about Violet in this chapter, as well as another view into Zack's past. I've been thinking about that Final Flashback I promised a while ago, and that will come, but it will probably be it's own full length chapter, just thinking about the contents of it. It's a lot, so a full chapter or two will be enough to tell that story. We'll also be seeing a more detailed view of Tanner and Miranda's past, that should be two chapters or so as well. Those will be considered as part of the character building chapters coming up. So, yeah, that'll be fun. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"I'm home!" Violet yelled loudly, as she stomped through the house, being sure to make as much noise as possible. She stopped once she was by the kitchen and looked around. "Are they not here? Why aren't they here? They're always here!" Violet yelled, before looking around the empty house with a glare.

"Okay then." Violet said indifferently. She grabbed Tsubaki, and put her on the counter. "Tsubaki, mommy's going to do some things she doesn't want you to see. Go explore the house. I'll come back out when I'm done. If you hear a door, that's me, come find me right away." Violet instructed the animal, who squeaked, and moved down the counter, jumping to the ground.

Violet smiled and walked to her room, opening the door, and smiling to herself before she shut it behind her. She let out a sigh, and pulled her shirt over her head, before taking off her bra. She stretched a bit, and walked over to her dresser, getting in the bottom drawer, and moving some clothes around, before she finds what she was looking for with a smile.

"Your new name is Kya." Violet said as she took the pink toy out of the packaging. She smiled and skipped over to her bed, just as a knock on the door was heard. Violet let out an irritated sigh. "I'm gonna fucking kill them." Violet said, before she threw the toy on the bed, and grabbed a shirt, pulling it over her head as she opened the door.

Tsubaki ran up to her, and up Violet's body, up to her shoulder. She smiled at the small Frost Ferret before she walked through the house to the front door. She opened it, with a glare. Ashley smiled at her, Violet just glared at her.

"We're not buying. Leave." Violet told her, Ashley rolled her eyes.

"You don't recognize me? 'Sisters Forever' mean nothing to you Alexandria?" Ashley asked, Violet made a face at the use of her middle name, before something hit her. A small little flicker of a memory, that grew as she looked at Ashley, Violet remembered that only one person called her by her middle name.

"Ariana?" Violet asked, causing a smile to pop onto Ashley's face as she held out her pinkie, like a pinkie promise made between children. Violet still used them however.

 _ **-Aftermath-12 Years Ago-Protectors of Balance Main World-**_

" _But I don't know anyone there…" Violet muttered, clinging onto Kelsi's pant leg, Kelsi smiled down at her, as Toni chuckled a bit._

" _Sure you do. You know Zen, and you know Roseanna, and Ashley. Plus I'll be right next door, if you need anything just ask to see me." Toni told her daughter, who nodded and loosened her grip on Kelsi's pant leg, holding out her hand to Toni, who smiled and took it._

" _Remember to listen to your teacher Violet." Kelsi said, Violet smiled up at her._

" _Don't worry, I will mommy!" Violet swore, Kelsi smiled and gave Toni a quick kiss before leaving. Toni smiled and lead Violet into a classroom. Violet looked around nervously._

" _Is that little Violet I see?" Fiona asked, with a smile. Toni smiled and pushed Violet forwards a bit._

" _Hi, Mrs. Keire." Violet greeted Fiona shyly. The woman smiled at her, and Toni got down on one knee, turning Violet around to look at her._

" _Listen to Fiona okay? Remember, if you need me I'll be right next door." Toni told her daughter, who nodded, and wrapped her arms around her neck. Toni smiled and hugged her daughter, giving her a kiss on the cheek before she let her go. "Zen's over there, go sit next to him." Toni told Violet, the girl nodded and walked off, Toni stood back up._

" _I usually arrange my students." Fiona said, with a smile, Toni shrugged and looked at her with a smirk._

" _Yeah, but she's my daughter. Try and tell her something that goes against my authority." Toni said, with a glint in her eyes, Fiona just smirked._

" _Don't worry, I wont. Now, I think your own students need you. Make sure Rose behaves will ya?" Fiona asked, Toni chuckled, and nodded, before she left the classroom. Fiona turned to her students._

" _Hello everyone." Fiona said in a sing-song voice, receiving a chorus of replies from the young children in front of her. About twenty in front of her. Of those twenty, a few stood out. Zen, her own child. Violet, Yuri, Roseanna, and Damon. Each of them children of her close friends. She smiled at them and begun her lesson._

 _A few hours, and several introductions later, everyone was relatively adjusted to their class. It being the first day they didn't do much besides general introduction, and a few coloring pages for fun. Though Violet did insist leaving the room to show Toni her picture, Fiona allowed it because she couldn't see it hurting anything, and Toni scared her a bit._

" _Okay, I think we should go next door and get a picture taken, to serve as a reminder of our first day together." Fiona said happily, earning a few cheers, and a few groans. Fiona smirked, as she had everyone line up, Violet making sure she was in front. She was eager to see her momma, even if she had seen her an hour ago._

" _I'm gonna see Momma!" Violet exclaimed loudly, Zen tilted his head at her. Being directly behind her._

" _Didn't you just see her?" Zen asked, Violet nodded, as she turned to look at him._

" _Yeah, but I always love seeing my Momma!" Violet told him simply as Fiona lead them a classroom over. Fiona opened the door to see Toni relaxing in a chair reading a book to the kids. Toni looked up at her visitors, and smiled when she saw Violet in the front._

" _Hey, what's this about?" Toni asked as Violet ran up to her._

" _Momma!" Violet yelled, jumping at Toni who chuckled and caught her, pulling her close, and giving her a kiss on the forehead. As Toni pulled Violet onto her lap she looked at Fiona with a raised eyebrow._

" _Care to explain?" Toni asked, as Violet smiled and hugged her. Fiona smirked._

" _Thought we could have all these guys take a picture together? As a nice little memory of their first day." Fiona explained, Toni smiled and stood up, making sure Violet was secure in her arms._

" _Sounds good to me." Toni told her, before looking to her class with a pointed look. "All of you, come on, we're gonna take a picture. I better see genuine smiles on every face, or else no recess for a month." Toni announced, earning groans from every student, but they knew not to go against her._

" _I always smile when I'm around you Momma!" Violet said, Toni smiled with a chuckle, kissing her cheek._

" _I know you do sweetie. So you better have the biggest smile of all on your face." Toni said, Violet nodded, putting her fists in the air._

" _I promise I will!" Violet exclaimed, Toni smiled, and walked around the classroom as everyone lined up. Fiona was putting people in different positions. Toni smiled and sat Violet down in-between Zen, and Ashley. Toni walked back to where Fiona was standing, looking at the kids._

" _Hi Ariana!" Violet exclaimed, Ashley smiled at her with a raised brow._

" _Why are you calling me by my middle name?" Ashley asked, Violet shrugged._

" _I like it more than your first name. You can call me Alexandria! We can be like sisters! With nicknames!" Violet exclaimed, Ashley smiled at her, and held out her pinkie._

" _Okay, Alexandria… Sisters Forever." Ashley said, as Violet linked her pinkie with her own. Toni smiled as Fiona got ready to take the picture._

" _Okay, make sure to smile!" Fiona exclaimed, getting the attention of the students, Violet and Ariana broke their pinkie promise and looked towards the camera, Toni smiled._

" _Remember, no recess if it's not real!" Toni exclaimed, everyone made sure to smile as best they possibly could when the picture flashed. Mostly due to Toni's threat, most people were just talk, but they knew that Toni would actually keep them all from recess._

 _ **-Aftermath-Present Day-Virtuoso City, Hart Residence-**_

"Hey, that's us…" Violet remarked looking at the photo in her hand, Ashley smiled as Violet looked at the picture. "Is that… Zen! And Yuri!" Violet exclaimed, Ashley nodded. Violet looked at the picture the six of them in the center row. Ashley, Violet, Zen, Yuri, Roseanna, and Damon.

"Yeah. That's also a student here in Virtuoso City, at your school, Damon is his name." Ashley pointed out, Violet raised an eyebrow before recognizing him.

"That is Damon! Weird how we don't remember each other… Well, my memory of that time is a little fuzzy." Violet muttered, Ashley looked at her.

"That's understandable. Considering what happened." Ashley said, causing Violet to perk up and look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Violet asked her, Ashley merely raised an eyebrow.

"You don't know?" She asked, Violet just shook her head. "Huh, well… I wont keep any secrets. It was just before you left that you inherited Meredith's magic." Ashley told her, Violet just shook her head confused.

"Meredith? Inherited? What do you mean?" Violet asked, Ashley shrugged.

"You've never heard of Keyblade Master Meredith? She fought in the Keyblade War, had one of the strongest magical readings in history. She ended up protecting Kingdom Hearts with the X-Blade personally, eventually she passed away, but because of how strong she was, and how much she protected Kingdom Hearts, her magic, and power was passed on through the generations, until it found a worthy candidate." Ashley explained, Violet just shook her head.

"Are you telling me that my entire power isn't my own? I just… What, I just inherited it?" Violet asked, Ashley shook her head.

"Of course not Violet. Your magic was strong enough that it attracted hers. Because of your innate ability, she chose you to wield her magic. It's not like you're a reincarnation of her, or anything like that, she just chose you to wield her power, because of how strong you were naturally. But once her magic merged with yours, it knocked you into a coma for a week."

"So… She chose me after she saw how powerful I was? But it still doesn't change the fact that most of my magic isn't my own! It was given to me!" Violet complained, Ashley shook her head.

"So? Your friends are your power. That's how Sora lived, the Keyblade didn't originally belong to him, it was Riku's correct? Sora got to keep it because he was worthy in his own right, just like you and Meredith's magic." Ashley told her, Violet let out a sigh, running a hand through her hair.

"I guess you're right… I still don't feel completely comfortable about it though." Violet told her, Ashley nodded.

"Well, prepare to feel a bit more uncomfortable, because here comes revelation number two… I'm your sister. By blood at least." Ashley told her, Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Really? That makes me a… A… What's your last name? I'm sorry, I completely forgot." Violet told her honestly, Ashley smiled at her.

"Bon-Velz." Ashley answered, Violet nodded, before she got a look of disgust on her face.

"That means I'm related to Victoria… How exactly? Cousins, I'm guessing?" Violet asked, Ashley nodded. "Then why don't we look alike? We should at least have some resemblances, but… I don't see any of it." Violet said, Ashley nodded.

"You don't know about that either? When you were a baby Toni, and Kelsi used magic to modify your genetics. So, that you would naturally look like their daughter, a combination of both their features, despite not being born from either of them." Ashley told her, Violet hummed and nodded.

"That makes sense. That's probably the thing I'm most comfortable learning today. I'm going to ignore the whole magic thing, and being related to Victoria, and just focus on you being my sister. That okay?" Violet asked, Ashley smiled and nodded.

"That's fine by me… So, now that that's out of the way, how has your life been?" Ashley asked, Violet shrugged.

"It's been good. Just got back from Radiant Garden with my girlfriend." Violet answered, Ashley raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms.

"Who is this girlfriend? Do I need to intimidate her?" Ashley asked, Violet smiled, she was like a real big sister, protective as always.

"Well, both my parents already tried, so I don't know how successful you would be. Plus, she's so sweet. Like, oh my god, she puts up this cold front, but underneath she's so sweet, and cuddly." Violet gushed, Ashley chuckled slightly.

"I'm glad. I've got to meet her sometime." Ashley said, Violet nodded.

"I'd love to introduce you." Violet told her, Ashley smiled at her. "So what have you been up to?" Violet asked, Ashley shrugged.

"Mostly been training at the Complex. That's where you used to go to school, the name of Zack's base." Ashley told her, Violet nodded.

"I would like to go see it sometime." Violet said, Ashley smiled at her.

"I'd be more than happy to take you sometime." Ashley offered, Violet nodded, and smiled at her.

 _ **-Aftermath-The Complex-Zack's Office-**_

"We found him Sir, but unfortunately, neither me, nor Damon could convince him to come back with us." Vani told Zack, who nodded sadly. But smiled at Damon slightly.

"I hope you at least got the answers you were looking for." Zack said, Damon shrugged.

"I got something. It was enough for me." Damon told him, Zack nodded, and looked at some papers on his desk.

"I'll have some Munny wired to your account." Zack told him before holding out his hand and summoning a Corridor of Light. Damon nodded and walked through it. Zack looked to Chrysander. "You're to resume your mission of gathering Intel." Zack told him, Chrysander nodded and walked through the Corridor of Light, Zack closed it shortly after.

"I did as you asked Sir, he wont be telling anyone anything." Vani informed Zack, who nodded sadly, and let out a sigh.

"Does Damon suspect anything? I don't think he'd be too happy if he knew…" Zack said, Vani nodded, agreeing with him.

"He knows nothing. I made sure." Vani said, Zack nodded, and hung his head, covering his face with his hands.

"I hate doing things like this…" Zack said, Vani looked at him, and frowned, moving close to him, and offering her hands.

"Sir, if I may… Ease your conscience. Please? You need to have a clear head." She told him, listing off only the practical reasons, but leaving out her own personal concern. She cared for her Boss, she had chosen to devote her life to him, to give him her life, so she would help him however she could.

"I feel guilty about this, like a coward." Zack admitted, Vani just shook her head as he placed his hands inside her own. Their eyes met, her amber eyes filled with conviction, loyalty, and love, his blue eyes filled with sorrow, pain, and guilt.

She gripped them firmly, and both of them let out a sigh. Zack felt all his guilt over his ordered execution seeping away from him. Through the magical connection he and Vani shared, his conscience clearing, as Vani took it all for herself, all his pain, and sorrow over having to order an execution of a friend. She took it from him, because she couldn't bear to see him in pain.

"There… Feel better?" Vani asked as she released his hands, he smiled at her. Eyes shining bright with happiness once again. Vani's own eyes showing the guilt, pain and loss taken from her Boss.

"A hundred times better… Thank you Vani." Zack told her, she nodded, and let out a shuddering sigh. This was quite a lot to take on, but she would do anything for him, she would endure anything for him.

"Good, Sir. I would hate for Fiona to see you in such a state. Where is she by the way? Thought she would be back by now." Vani told him, he shrugged and looked at a picture on his desk fondly. He and Fiona standing on a beach kissing, with Toni and Kelsi watching the sunset behind them.

"She's still on a mission. Setting up a few more connections for us." Zack answered her, Vani nodded, and noticed her Boss looking at the picture. It was a nice picture, one she wished she could have been around for, sadly at the time she was still being manipulated, killing whoever her father told her to.

"That picture was taken on the Destiny Islands, no?" Vani asked, trying to forget about her past, Zack smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, it was when Janice took us all on vacation. It was a great time… A nice send off to our high school days." Zack said, recalling the memories perfectly, with a smile, and a slight chuckle. Vani smiled, seeing her Boss happy was always nice.

 _ **-Aftermath-Destiny Islands-Zack's Senior Year of High School-**_

" _I prefer talking my way out of fights." Fiona told Toni who merely shook her head._

" _That's not fun at all! Hitting things is fun! Throwing a punch, and sending someone across the room is one of the most satisfying experiences you can have." Toni told her, Fiona chuckled a bit._

" _I'll take it from you Toni. You can handle the fighting, and I'll handle the talking." Fiona told her, Toni smirked._

" _Sounds good to me." Toni confirmed, Fiona smirked, looking around to the living room, where Zack and Kelsi were. Their hotel room, with was more than just one room, it actually encompassed the entirety of the top floor. Janice had spared no expense, wanting the best experience for her, and her friends._

" _The point is Keire, that I can simply do it better." Kelsi told Zack, who shook his head dismissively._

" _Not a chance Smith, no way you can match my skills." Zack told her, Kelsi rolled her eyes._

" _I'm a girl, I know my way around a vagina. I inherently now more about them than you, therefore, I know how to bring more pleasure, by using my own experience. I know what feels best to me, so I can bring pleasure based on that, you have to rely on her to portray the information." Kelsi told him, he shook his head._

" _While that may be true, I have a stronger tongue."_

" _Maybe, but mine's longer." Kelsi pointed out, Zack raised an eyebrow._

" _Okay, Toni's always talked about it, let's see this bad boy." Zack said, Kelsi rolled her eyes, and stuck her tongue out, Zack hummed and grabbed it between his fingers, Kelsi just raised an eyebrow. "Damn… How did it get like that?" Zack asked, Kelsi shrugged as Zack let go of her tongue, and she retracted it inside her mouth._

" _I was born with a longer tongue. I don't know. It does mean I can do things with it that you cant. I can really reach places if I try. I know Toni appreciates it." Kelsi told him, he nodded. "I'm sure Fiona would if she gave it a try." Kelsi teased him, he raised an eyebrow._

" _Really now?" Zack asked, Kelsi smirked._

" _Of course, I could give her an orgasm you never could." Kelsi continued to tease him, he shook his head, and reached out, wrapping his arm around her head, and giving her a noogie, he smirked as she squealed._

" _I'd take it back Kelsi!" Zack exclaimed in a light hearted voice, letting her go. She laughed a bit, and shoved him away from her before getting up and running, Zack laughed, as he shot up and ran after her._

" _I'd let it go Keire!" Kelsi exclaimed, Zack smirked as he continued to chase her around the glass coffee table._

" _Not a chance Smith." Zack replied, Kelsi let out a sigh, seeing only one solution to get Zack to stop chasing her._

" _Toni, help!" Kelsi yelled, earning the attention of the brunette, who stopped her conversation and ran into the room. Only halfway addressing the situation, before she took off, tackling Zack. Sending both of them crashing through the glass coffee table, shattering it. Kelsi just gasped, and moved to examine the damage. Both of them were groaning on the ground._

" _I hope you're happy…" Zack moaned, as everyone else came into the living room to investigate. Fiona merely raised an eyebrow, Tanner shook his head, Miranda laughed, Rhyme put her hand over her mouth in a concerned manner, Janice glared at the three in the center of the room._

" _What the fuck!" Janice yelled loudly. Toni groaned._

" _His fault." Toni said, Zack glared at her._

" _You tackled me!" Zack exclaimed as Toni climbed off of him, Kelsi grabbed her and supported her. Toni pouted up at her as Fiona pulled Zack up._

" _I think there's glass in my ass… Think we could go check?" Toni asked, Janice let out an irritated sigh._

" _I have to pay for this you know… I mean, it's not a totally big deal, but what the fuck?" Janice asked, Kelsi winced. "You know what, I want all three of you out of my sight. Go. Go to the beach, a restaurant, another world, just leave for right now." Janice ordered them._

 _With that Toni, Kelsi, Fiona, and Zack left the hotel, and started walking down the beach. Eventually they settled on a spot, Toni and Kelsi sat down to enjoy the sunset, while Zack and Fiona took a picture together._

 ** _-Aftermath-_**

 ** _Okay, so that's a wrap! Hope you guys enjoyed it, I know I had fun. Going into Zack's past is always a fun experience because honestly that could be a whole stroy in and of itself. It wont be, because this by itself is a lot of work, but it could be. Which makes it fun, and easy to write. So yeah, I'll see you guys next time! Ciao!_**


	27. Chapter 27: Reconciliation-Parties Pt-1

_**Hey guys! I'm back. I'm actually on vacation right now, and probably shouldnt be working. But, it's been a while so I figured, why the fuck not? So, yeah. I started writing a new Death Note story, with a female Light Yagami as the main character. Gonna be a romance, of course, and basically a rewrite of the show but with female Light, and a love interest for her. Dont know if I'll end up publishing it here, but I'm writing it. You know, just because I had the idea. Anyway, see you guys at the end of the chapter!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Violet… Stop that." Kya ordered her girlfriend sternly, who just smiled back at her. They were currently sitting at a table during lunch. Damon, Jesse, Jamora, Seilo, Ruby, and Arthur were sitting there with them. Violet was squeezed in next to Kya as close as she could get without sitting in her lap.

"I don't think so… Come on Kya, scream my name." Violet whispered, as she curled her finger, Kya made a face, and a very quiet squeak. Violet was doing things that one shouldn't do in public.

"Get your fucking finger out of me." Kya demanded into Violet's ear as quietly as she could. Violet just smirked, and moved her finger a few more times, Kya's cheeks turning redder, and redder by the second. Damon raised an eyebrow.

"What you two whispering about?" He asked curiously, Violet just smiled sweetly at him.

"Girl stuff, don't worry about it." She told him dismissively. He just shrugged, and went back to talking to Arthur, and Jamora. Jesse and Ruby were talking about Light, or something, Seilo was reading something, Violet didn't know or care what.

"Seriously, I'm gonna… I'm gonna fucking… Kill you." Kya struggled to control her voice, Violet smiled at her, and kissed her cheek. Kya's eye was twitching now, she grabbed Violet arm and held it in place.

"Come on… Just let lose, no one will notice." Violet told her, Kya glared at her, and turned her head, kissing Violet's cheek before leaning forwards and biting her earlobe lightly, causing the blonde to squeak.

"Get it out." Kya whispered heatedly, resuming her attack, Violet made a few strangled squeaks, but eventually pulled her finger out, and away from Kya, holding it under the table still. Kya let out a breath of relief.

"Now it's all dirty…" Violet whispered, Kya just glared at her, as Violet 'accidentally' dropped a fork on the ground, causing her to bend over to pick it up. Kya just shook her head, it was a wonder that no one had noticed them by now.

Violet popped back up and had a satisfied smile on her lips, which had a slight shine to them. She looked over at Kya with a devious look, and gave her the puppy dog eyes, complete with a pout. Kya glared at her in an accusatory manner, before Violet leaned forward and kissed her.

"Do you two ever stop making out?" Jamora asked, Violet broke the kiss with a shrug, she had done what she set out to do. Kya just hummed before she used her tongue to wet her lips. She could still taste… Herself from that kiss with Violet. She would definitely have to punish the blonde later for doing something like that in school.

"Nope. It's fun having her tongue shoved down my throat." Violet told him, he just rolled his eyes. Violet smirked as someone walked by, she recognized him from the last party she had attended, where a certain pink haired Protector of Balance had taken an interest in him.

Andre McClain, or as his friends called him, Dre. Seventeen years old, making Violet older than him at this point. He had red, long spiky hair that he kept in a low ponytail, with a few strands left out to slightly cover his left eye, which was emerald green in color. Pale, average, slightly toned build, only 5'5, making Violet taller than him by a few inches.

"Hey! Dre! Come and sit!" Violet yelled, causing him to turn and raise an eyebrow. Jamora glared at her, and turned a slight shade of pink as Andre come over to the table, appraising it with a look.

"It's too crowded, how am I supposed to sit?" He asked, in a slightly rude tone, that Violet chose to ignore.

"We'll make room. Everyone scoot down." Violet said, getting up, and sitting on Kya's lap. The white haired Guardian just glared at her. As everyone scooted down, Damon, and Arthur smirked, seeing Violets plan, as Andre sat next to Jamora.

"Violet…" Kya muttered, Violet just looked at her, and smiled.

"You're so pretty." Violet told her, causing Kya to glare at her, she knew Violet was trying to dismiss whatever she said, sad part it worked, because Kya just stopped trying to argue, and let Violet kiss her, the two continued on like that, much to the dismay of Ruby who just watched with a wistful sigh.

"Still have that crush huh, Little Red?" Arthur asked, Ruby nodded, and tore her eyes away from the happy couple.

"I'm happy for her, but it still kinda… Stings." Ruby told him, he shrugged.

"Could always find a girl of your own to make out with? I know a couple who prefer chicks over dicks." Arthur offered, Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"No… Maybe… Fine, yes, that would be great." Ruby told him, he smirked and ruffled her hair. She glared at him, and swatted his hand away.

"So… How's it going?" Jamora asked, Andre shrugged, looking at Violet and Kya with a raised eyebrow.

"Are those two always like that? It's a bit tacky." Andre said, causing Violet to stop and turn around with a glare.

"Fuck off." Violet told him simply, before she went back to making out with her girlfriend. Andre glared at her, but let it go quickly. He had learned that Violet was kind of like him, rude mostly. But she was usually only dismissive when she was with Kya, seeing the white haired Guardian as the most important thing around, and everything else a few notches below that.

"Yeah… You get used to it. Don't quite get it myself." Jamora told him, Andre nodded, and hummed, Violet rolled her eyes pulling away again, to glare at Jamora.

"Mora, just because you don't get it, doesn't mean it's not fucking amazing. I gotta say, making out with girls, definitely my preference. Guys are too… I don't know, forward? One time I kissed a guy, and it just felt like this gross slug crawling around in my mouth. Ugh…" Violet shuddered, trying to go back to making out with Kya, only for the Guardian to stop her, by putting her fingers to her lips.

"You are not kissing me after giving me that image." Kya told her, Violet let out a sigh.

"We can overwrite that memory though!" Violet tried to reason with her, Kya just shook her head, and idly fingered the silver heart charm on Violet's choker, causing the blonde to smile.

"Always and forever…" Kya muttered to herself, noting the inscription on the silver heart. _'Always- &-Forever Kya's' _Violet smiled, Damon just raised an eyebrow.

"So, are you gonna wear that all the time now?" Damon asked, Violet smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?" Violet asked him, he shrugged.

"I was just asking Baby Girl. So, hey, any parties happening tonight?" Damon asked, Violet hummed, and shrugged, remembering the last party they all went to.

"I don't know." Violet answered, with a shrug. Arthur smirked.

"We can plan one." He said simply, Violet let out a sigh.

"I can help… After I deal with some… business. Emma business. Not a fun time." Violet told him, causing everyone to look at her, and Kya to shift uncomfortably.

"What business? Thought you wanted nothing to do with her?" Jesse asked, Violet nodded.

"Exactly. I recently remembered that she still has some of my shit, and I have some of hers. We're gonna swap tonight. It's a whole dumb thing." Violet told him annoyance clearly written on her face due to the situation.

"I'll be there. Don't worry about it." Kya told her, Violet nodded. Damon and Jesse exchanged a look.

"We'll be there too." Damon told her, Violet smiled at them, and rolled her eyes.

"Thanks, you two are the best. Well… Of course, after Kya, and my parents." Violet told them, Jesse smiled, and rolled his eyes.

"You make me feel so loved." Jesse muttered sarcastically, Violet just smiled at him, and looked to Jamora.

"Hey, you think you, Arthur, Ruby, and Andre could help set things up? We can use Janice's spare house like always of course." Violet asked Jamora, who shrugged.

"Sure, I can help." Jamora told her, Arthur smiled.

"I'm in." Arthur confirmed, Andre shrugged.

"Fine, but you owe me one." Andre told her, Violet smirked at him, and glanced at Jamora. Ruby just smiled.

"I'll help in any way I can." Ruby told her, Violet nodded, and looked to Seilo, who had been ignoring them primarily, and reading his book.

"Hey, Seilo, you coming?" Violet asked, Seilo glanced at her over his book, with a smirk.

"Of course I am. Wouldn't miss it for the world." He told her, Violet smiled at him, before letting out a sigh, and smiling to herself.

 _ **-Aftermath-A Few Hours Later- Hart Residence-**_

"Crotchless panties?" Damon asked, while digging through the closet, Violet blushed and glared at him.

"Those are mine! Not hers, put them back." Violet told him, he shrugged indifferently, and did as she asked. Kya just raised an eyebrow while going through Violet's box of jewelry.

"What is the purpose of Crotchless panties?" Kya asked her, Violet blushed a bit, and shrugged.

"They really don't have one. Mostly just used for sex stuff, I guess. They were a gift." Violet told her, Kya raised an eyebrow.

"From Emma?" Kya asked, Violet shook her head.

"No, it was a joke gift from one of my friends at my old school." Violet replied, Kya hummed. Jesse shook his head, as he looked through a box of old clothes.

"Why do you have so may shirts? I've never seen you wear any of them…" Jesse muttered, Violet smirked.

"I already told you, I just have clothes. Like most girls." Violet told him, he shrugged, as did Kya.

"I don't." She said simply, Violet shrugged.

"Yeah, I did say most. So, are you excited for the party later?" Violet asked, with a smirk, Kya rolled her eyes.

"I mean, I guess. But no drinking Violet." Kya warned her, Violet nodded obediently, Kya smiled a bit, and held up a skirt. "I assume this is yours?"

"Yeah. I think that's what I was wearing when my parents gave me the sex talk. Well, at least how women have sex. I had to do the other research on my own. Trust me, I was… Very extensive." Violet told her, Kya just rolled her eyes, and put the skirt down.

"You're a bit sex charged." Kya commented, Damon chuckled, and Jesse scoffed.

"A bit?" Jesse asked, Violet glared at him.

"Not like you would know! Speaking of sex, have you and Emily done anything yet, and she's coming tonight right?" Violet asked, Jesse glared at her a bit.

"We have not had sex, and yes, she is coming tonight." Jesse answered, Violet snickered a bit.

"Obviously without your help." Violet told him, Jesse raised an eyebrow, as Violet threw a shirt in the box she was using to transport Emma's things.

"What are you… Oh, Violet stop…" Jesse chuckled a bit, Violet just smiled at him, and looked in a box, with a sigh.

"Okay. Well, I think that's everything. Emma should be here soon. Honestly, not seeing many other things…" Violet muttered, looking around her room, before humming.

"Good. Let's go and get this over with." Kya said, Violet smiled at her, and hugged her, Kya smiled and pulled Violet against her, giving her a kiss. Violet giggled and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Kya's waist, and keeping her arms around her neck, with a content smile on her face.

"You're so cuddly." Violet told her, Kya chuckled, and kissed her again, Damon smirked, and Jesse smiled at the couple. Violet's phone went off and she leaned back, keeping her legs around Kya's waist, as the Guardian supported her, as she grabbed her phone.

"Who is it?" Damon asked as Violet checked her messages. She smiled.

"Ariana's coming over. I invited her to the party. She's my sister, so be nice, and don't creep out on her." Violet told him, Damon chuckled, as Violet's phone went off again, this time Violet let out a sigh. "Emma's here. Let's get this over with, put me down please babe." Violet told Kya, who nodded, and gently sat Violet back on her feet, the blonde smiled up at her.

"We'll all be right beside you." Damon reassured her, Violet smiled at him, as she picked up the box, and felt Kya's hand grip her shoulder. Jesse smiled at her reassuringly. They had her back, she could do this.

"Right. Let's go." Violet told them, walking out of the door, which Jesse held open for her. She smiled at him, as Kya, and Damon followed her out of the room, with Jesse behind them after closing the door. Violet walked through the hallway, and looked into the living room to see her mother fawning over Tsubaki, Toni chuckling slightly.

Violet whistled loudly, causing Tsubaki to perk up, and run up to her owner. The small Frost Ferret running up her clothes, and resting on her shoulder. Violet smiled as Tsubaki licked her cheek. Violet looked up to see Toni, and Kelsi looking at her, with worried looks.

"You gonna be okay with this kid?" Toni asked, Violet smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'll be okay. Just a quick thing." Violet assured her, Toni nodded, Violet smiled and moved through the house, Jesse went ahead and opened the door for her, she smiled at him. The four made their way outside, Violet seeing Emma looking uncomfortable, with a box in her hands.

"I didn't know you had company…" Emma muttered, Violet rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well a lot's changed Emma." Violet remarked dryly, Emma gave her a blank look as Kya smirked, and placed her hand on the small of Violet's back. Damon and Jesse flanking the couple on either side, with their arms crossed. They didn't look impressed.

"A part of me wishes it hadn't…" Emma said, Violet looked at her, with a slight glare. "But I know that you're happier now. I can see it." Emma finished, with a slight, sad smile. Violet just looked at her, and let out a small sigh.

"Yeah… I cant say I regret how things went… Everything that happened… It led me to Kya, so, I guess I really cant be too mad at you. Even though you're a bitch." Violet told her, Emma just shook her head. Kya looked between the two, and let out a sigh.

"You two still care about each other… As much as you fight it." Kya said, causing Violet to look up at her with big glassy eyes. "Violet… You can patch things up, I'm fine with it." Kya said, Violet shook her head, but Kya glared at her and kissed her.

"Can we just get this over with?" Emma asked timidly, Kya pulled away, and smiled at her.

"Yes. We have somewhere to be anyway." Kya said, looking to Violet who just let out a sigh, and looked up at Kya with pleading eyes, Kya glared at her. "Do it yourself Violet." Kya told her firmly, Violet pouted, and walked up to Emma.

"Here… I'm pretty sure that's everything." Violet told her, Emma nodded, and the two exchanged boxes. Violet let out a sigh, and looked at Emma, shaking her head. "I don't hate you… You're just my ex. I told you that before…" Violet muttered, Emma nodded.

"Yeah… Are you ready to forgive me now?" Emma asked, Violet glared at her, and Emma winced.

"I wouldn't be so demanding, if I were you." Violet told her quickly, Emma nodded. "But… I think I'm ready. You and I used to be friends, and what had hurt me was our memories… But, now I have other people to make memories with." Violet told her, Emma looked to Kya.

"Replacing me with her?" Emma asked, with just a tinge of bitterness. Violet crossed her arms.

"No. I'm replacing you with them." Violet said, causing Jesse, and Damon to perk up. Kya smirked. "I don't need to replace you with Kya, she's better than you could have ever been to me." Violet told her, Emma glared at Violet before letting it go, that was just how she was.

"I get it. I hope everything turns out okay for you Violet, I really do. I still hope that maybe we co-"

"I'd quit while you're ahead!" Kya yelled, with a glare. Emma just nodded, and walked off with her box of things. Violet smiled, and looked back to Jesse, Damon, and Kya. Violet placed the box down, and ran at Kya, who smiled and swooped her up, hugging her, Violet once again wrapping herself around the Guardian.

"Damon, could you get that box?" Violet asked him sweetly, Damon chuckled.

"Sure thing Baby Girl." He told her, going to retrieve the box. Violet smiled, everything had been okay. She and Emma cleared the air, well as much as they could. Things were looking out, now she just had a party to attend to.

 _ **-Aftermath-One Month Ago-The Party House-**_

" _Come on, you can do it. Plus we can just go to my house, just one please?" Violet pleaded, Kya just glared at her, Violet was holding two drinks in her hand, and offering Kya one. The Guardian was refusing to drink. "Nothing bad will happen!"_

" _Violet, no. I'm not drinking, it's irresponsible, and stupid. Just like you." Kya told her, Violet pouted, but she knew Kya didn't really mean it, that was just how she acted._

" _But we're teenagers! We're supposed to be irresponsible and stupid!" Violet exclaimed loudly, Kya just glared at her. She had no idea why she had even agreed to come to this stupid party. It was all loud, annoying music, and stupid kids grinding against each other. Kya looked at the blonde in front of her, and let out a sigh, of course, that's why she came here._

" _Regardless my answer is no Violet." Kya replied quickly, Violet just pouted, and sighed. She saw Jamora passing by and called out to him. He came over seconds later, slightly confused as Violet shoved a drink in his hand._

" _I need a drinking buddy! Kya wont be mine, so you'll have to do!" Violet explained, he nodded a bit, and took a sip, recoiling at the taste._

" _What is that?" He asked, coughing a bit, Violet smiled at him._

" _It's Vodka, duh!" Violet told him, he shook his head, and handed it back to her._

" _Why don't you have it mixed with something, or at least a chaser?" He asked, she shrugged._

" _Didn't need them, obviously!" Violet told him, he just shook his head and looked around. Violet let out an irritated sigh, and turned, seeing Andre, she didn't know him, well, she met him, he was quite rude, but he would drink with her._

" _What are you guys doing?" Andre asked, seeing Jamora, he decided to strike up a conversation, Kya just ignored him, and looked around. But she didn't leave Violet's side. Violet smiled and shoved a drink in his hands._

" _Nothing much, this place is crazy though!" Jamora exclaimed, Andre nodded, Violet smiled._

" _It's great right!" Violet exclaimed, Jamora smiled slightly at her. Kya just rolled her eyes, Jamora noticed that Kya usually ignored what people said, unless that person was Violet. In which case she gave some sore of reaction. Andre just took a sip, and raised an eyebrow._

" _Why is this just straight vodka?" Andre asked, Violet shrugged, with a smirk. Andre just shook his head, looking at Jamora slyly, but Violet noticed, as did Kya. Both chose to say nothing about it however._

" _Mora! Get over here! I need a partner for beer pong!" Damon told him, coming from seemingly nowhere, and placing his hand on Jamora's shoulder, who nodded, and followed him. Violet chose this moment to smirk as Andre watched Jamora leave._

" _Somebody's got a crush." Violet sang, causing Andre to glare at her with a slight tinge of pink to his cheeks. He glared at her._

" _No I don't, fuck you." He countered quickly, only to meet Kya's steely gaze, no one talked to Violet in that tone._

" _Apologize." Was all Kya told him, he glared at her and mumbled out an apology, Violet smiled and slipped her hand into Kya's. Even though they weren't officially dating, the Guardian was very sweet, and protective._

" _Don't worry, I can help! I think it's cute! Plus I've been trying to set Mora up with people for awhile, but no one was good enough. You could be though!" Violet told him, he glared at her._

" _You shouldn't interfere in things you don't understand, or aren't involved in." Andre told her, Violet glared at him a bit._

" _I understand crushes just fine, I have a big fucking crush on Kya right now, and look how that's going." Violet told him, he noticed the girls hands entwined, and Violet smirked. "Listen, I'm gonna help regardless, so be prepared for meddling." Violet told him in a sing song voice, he just glared at her and stalked off, muttering something about annoying blonde's._

 ** _-Aftermath-_**

* * *

 ** _Oc introduced in this chapter:-_**

 ** _Andre McClain- Magic StilesLover_**

* * *

 ** _Okay, guys, next chapter will be a continuation of this chapter. We finally got to the last flashback of set of lines Miranda showed back on Violet's birthday. So, we can move forwards. This was fun, I enjoyed this, and I hope you guys did too. We're getting to that point where some of the Oc's character arcs are coming up. Obviously I'm setting up Jamora's and Andre's, which will be their romance, failed, or not. Seilo's will be coming up soon, and we will see more of Jesse's as well. Hope you guys enjoy, I'm excited! See ya!_**


	28. Chapter 28: Acceptance-Parties Pt-2

_**Hey guys! Took me awhile to get this out... So, yeah, we'll just get right to it. This chapter ends with some... Bad stuff happening, so if you cant handle torture, or anything like that, this is your warning. It doesnt get too graphic, but that's how this chapter ends, and how the next one will begin. So if you cant handle it, you know. Dont blame me, I warned you. Your responsibility now. Anyway, hope you enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"You okay kid?" Toni asked, as Violet came back into the house, with Kya, Damon, and Jesse. Violet gave her a smile as her hand linked with Kya's. Damon was slightly behind them holding the box of Violet's things. Jesse checked his phone quickly, replying to a text from Emily.

"Yeah. Everything went fine. We came to an understanding, well… As much as we could." Violet told her, Toni nodded, and leaned back, Kelsi smiled at her.

"Do you need us to go and get some alcohol for the party tonight?" Kelsi asked, Violet shrugged.

"I don't think so, we should be good. Auntie Janice is okay with this tonight right? I didn't ask her about it yet." Violet told them, Kelsi smiled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah, we talked to her, and she's fine with it. So long as you clean up afterwards." Kelsi replied, Violet nodded, and gave her a thumbs up, with a smirk.

"Of course. Me and Kya will be staying in the master bedroom anyway, so we'll definitely clean things up tomorrow." Violet said, Kya nodded, with a slight glare.

"If I have to clean up someone else's vomit again, I'm going to leave you." Kya warned her, Violet nodded carefully.

"I'm sure we'll both be there to help too." Damon chimed in, with a nod of confirmation from Jesse. Toni and Kelsi smiled at the group, as someone knocked on the door. Jesse raised an eyebrow, and went to the door, Violet bounced over with him, Kya just raised an eyebrow. Tsubaki had jumped to her shoulder right before Violet went off.

"It's probably Ariana." Violet explained, Jesse nodded, and opened the door, Ashley smiled, seeing Violet.

"Hey, sis! Who's this?" Ashley asked, Violet smiled and pulled her inside.

"This is my friend Jesse." Violet answered quickly, before pulling Ashley over to Damon, and Kya. "This is Damon, and this…" Violet stopped throwing her arm around Kya. "Is my beautiful, enchanting, cuddly girlfriend, Kya." Violet finished the introductions, Kya shook her head a bit.

""Well… I am happy to meet you all. I'm Ashley." Ashley introduced herself, Damon nodded with a slight smirk.

"I thought your name was Ariana?" Damon asked, Ashley smiled a bit.

"That's my middle name, it's what Alexandria calls me. It's our thing." Ashley explained, Damon nodded. "My full name is Ashley Ariana Bon-Velz." She told him, Damon hummed, pausing in thought for a moment.

"Wait… Your name is Ashley Ariana Bon-Velz, and Victoria's name is Victoria Arianne Bon-Velz… That cant be a coincidence." Damon told her, Ashley nodded.

"It's kind of a tradition in the Bon-Velz family, girls always have something similar like that for a middle name, if they were born around the same time at least." Ashley told him, Damon hummed.

"That's interesting." Damon told her, Violet smiled.

"My family has a tradition too! It's more common and not a weird one… I think…" Violet trailed off, Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Which would that be?" Damon asked her, Violet shrugged indifferently.

"I don't know what it is really… Hey Mom! What's our family tradition thing?" Violet asked, looking into the living room. Toni hummed, and looked up from the tv.

"At weddings, one couple that attends gets engaged that night. Surprisingly not how I proposed to your mother, though that was one plan I had." Toni said, Kelsi raised an eyebrow.

"Was it really?" Kelsi asked, Toni nodded, with a smile.

"Yeah… Remember that wedding a few weeks after the vacation? It was going to be then, but… I just decided fuck it, I'll do it on the beach." Toni told her, Kelsi smiled, and kissed her, but then smirked.

"That's a five in the jar." Kelsi said, causing Toni's mood to deflate, and the brunette to glare at her a bit. "Don't pout in front of company. Go." Kelsi told her firmly, Toni rolled her eyes, and got up, flicking her daughters forehead when she blonde made a face at her.

"Anyway, we should leave soon if we're gonna help set things up for the party." Kya told the group, Violet nodded and smiled jumping up, and wrapping herself around Kya once again.

"Can you carry me?" Violet asked in a light voice, batting her eyelashes at the Guardian, who's blue eye merely twitched in response. She groaned, and carried Violet to the bedroom, knowing that she still needed to grab her bag. "You're so sweet." Violet told her, Kya nodded.

"Only because you're so adorable." Kya told her with a slight blush on her cheeks as they entered Violet's room. The blonde smiled at her.

"Awe!" Was all that came out of the blonde's mouth before she kissed Kya, who smiled into the kiss, before she pulled away.

"We cant get distracted." Kya told her firmly, Violet just nodded, unwrapping herself from Kya, and moving over to grab her bag, throwing the strap over her shoulder, and making sure the actual bag was behind her. She smiled up at Kya, and moved out of the room, with the Guardian behind her. Tsubaki took this time to jump back over to Violet's shoulder.

Violet grabbed the box of her things from Damon, and threw it inside her room. Before she bounded into the living room, giving her parents each a kiss on the cheek. Before Violet reached up, and took Tsubaki in her hands.

"Mommy's going to leave you here Tsubaki, be good!" Violet instructed the small frost ferret who squeaked loudly, before Violet giggled, and placed her on the couch arm. Tsubaki jumped over and ran across the couch to Toni and Kelsi.

"Bye guys! Love you!" Violet told her parents quickly, before leaving the room, and grabbing Kya's hand. Toni chuckled, and Kelsi smiled at her daughter.

"Be safe!" Kelsi exclaimed loudly, Violet smirked back at her.

"I'm always safe, cant get pregnant, that's pretty safe right?" Violet said, Toni glared at her, and Kelsi giggled a bit, Kya rolled her eyes, and Damon laughed. The group left the house, Jesse glancing at his phone.

"Do you guys mind if we go pick up Emily?" Jesse asked, Violet smiled at him.

"Of course not. Let's go, love that girl." Violet replied, Jesse smiled at her, and nodded. The group set off Kya and Violet talking, while Jesse, and Damon talked with Ashley.

"So, are you really Violets sister?" Jesse asked, Ashley nodded, with a smile.

"Yeah. My parents were friends with Toni, and Kelsi. They were having another kid, and Toni and Kelsi saw it as an opportunity. I'm quite happy with how things turned out." Ashley told him, Jesse nodded. "Also, Damon, don't you remember me?" Ashley asked, Damon shook his head.

"No… Should I?" Damon asked her, Ashley shrugged.

"We all went to school when we were younger. Back at the Complex. You, Me, Alexandria, Yuri, Zen, and Roseanna. Me and Zen stayed there, Rose, and Yuri left for San Fransokyo, and you and Alexandria came here. It's funny, we all stuck together… Though, not all of us are still around." Ashley muttered sadly, Damon raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked, Ashley frowned, and shook her head.

"Roseanna is dead. Apparently someone killed her, I don't know who, or why… Only that when I find them, I'm gonna make them fucking pay. She didn't deserve that." Ashley muttered bitterly. Damon nodded.

"Man, that sucks." Damon muttered, Violet glared at them.

"None of that depressing crap tonight. It sucks, but I want to have a nice time okay?" Violet asked, Kya glared at her, and elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow"

"I know you mean well, but be more sensitive." Kya told her, Violet nodded, with a smile. Ashley smiled, and waved her hand.

"No, it's fine. I get it… So, who is Emily?" Ashley asked, Violet smirked, making a kissy face.

"She's Jesse's girlfriend." Violet teased the brown haired boy, who glared at her, but let out a sigh after a quick moment of thought. Deciding that it wasn't worth falling into the bait.

"Yes, she is." Jesse confirmed, Ashley nodded, with a hum.

"Shame you aren't single, you're kinda cute." Ashley told him, Jesse blushed a bit, and Violet smiled.

"Isn't he though?" Violet asked, moving over to him, and trying to pinch his cheeks.

"Violet, stop it." He hissed out angrily, she just laughed, and continued her assault.

"Kya! Jesse's being mean to me!" Violet whined as Jesse gripped Violet's wrists, and held them. Kya just looked over and glared, reaching for Violet, and grabbing the choker. Gently pulling it towards her, Violet backed off immediately, and went over to Kya obediently.

"Behave yourself Violet." Kya told her firmly, Violet nodded, and smiled at her. She gave Kya a hug, and Kya smiled, rubbing Violet's back. Ashley smiled, and moved closer to the couple.

"So… How long have you been dating my sister?" Ashley asked, Kya smiled a bit, and shrugged.

"Since her birthday. So, about three weeks now." Kya told her, Ashley nodded, Violet smiled, happy that the two seemed to be getting along.

"So… Is Alexandria wearing a choker some sort of fetish thing?" Ashley asked curiously, Kya shrugged, with a light blush.

"It works for that, but originally it was to show she was dating me, and couldn't flirt with other people, as she was inclined to do." Kya explained, Ashley nodded.

"Sounds a bit extreme. But, hey I'm not judging. As long as Alexandria's happy, I'm happy." Ashley told them, Damon tilted his head.

"So, does that mean you two have had sex?" Damon asked them, Kya glared at him, as did Violet.

"None of your business, now is it?" Kya replied quickly, Damon raised his hands up in surrender.

"Touchy, Touchy. In more ways than one." Damon sad with a smirk, Kya rolled her eyes, as Violet glared at him.

"Stop thinking about my cuddly Kya like that." Violet told him protectively, Damon nodded, Ashley let out a sigh, as the group continued on the path to Emily's house.

 _ **-Aftermath-The Complex-Zack's Office-**_

"Are you sure?" Zack asked, with a worried look. Fiona bit her lip, this wasn't good. Vani nodded gravely.

"Yes Sir. They have indeed found, and intend to use the Replica program. We can only guess that means they intend to revive ZaZick." Vani told them, Zack let out a tired sigh, as Fiona rubbed his back gently.

"He's been getting stronger… I can feel him sometimes… When I'm going over reports, reading about my people dying…" Zack informed them, Fiona just looked at him surprised, and Vani frowned, so their plan hadn't been working.

"But, Sir… What about our connection? Does that help?" Vani asked, Zack shook his head sadly.

"Not particularly. It get's rid of the negative feelings… But for the brief moment I do feel them, it's like a gateway… Just a tiny fraction of negativity sends him right back into the forefront of my mind… And we cant be separated, no matter what." Zack told her, Vani frowned.

"Is there anything we can do?" Fiona asked in a worried tone, Zack looked back at her with a smile, pushing off his desk, and wrapping an arm around her, kissing her quickly.

"Just keep me happy, and healthy. I can do the rest. He feeds off my distress, and negative emotions. So long as I keep them away, we can keep him weak." Zack told her, there was another way, but that would require him leaving her, and the worlds behind… He couldn't do that to them, they still needed him to lead the Protectors of Balance.

"Sir… With your permission, I would like to request no more missions for either me, or Charmer. You need both of us, we cannot leave your side." Vani told him, he let out a sigh. They were his best agents, and losing their reports would hurt the Protectors of Balance.

"It cant be done. Vani, no reports can match yours when it comes to classified information, and Fiona, you help me keep in contact with the rest of the Protectors… I cant lose either of those connections yet. I can manage just fine." Zack told them, looking at his papers, and reports, instead of the worried looks on the women's faces.

"If that's what you want babe… But can you at least forget about the reports for a second? I want to spend some time with my husband. Without distractions." Fiona told him, he smiled a bit, and nodded. Shuffling some papers around, he signed a few, before placing them in a pile.

"Vani, can you please send these reports out?" Zack asked, Vani nodded.

"Of course Sir, you just go and relax." Vani told him, Zack smiled at her, and left the room with Fiona. Vani let out a sigh, she hated seeing her Boss in such a state. She grabbed the reports, and made her way throughout the Complex.

" _Are you okay? You look… Well, just plain unhealthy. Come on, let's get some food in you, then you can tell me where you came from, okay?"_

"I gave you my life… My freewill is yours, my redemption is in your hands, my heart is literally yours. I let you have my life, so why don't you let me carry all of your burdens…" Vani mused to herself, making sure she said none of this out loud.

" _You can stay here… No one will hurt you… Um, you never told me your name, I'm Zack. Zack Domino Keire."_

That first night was filled with distrust. But only from one side. How could Vani trust this man, who found her on the street, and brought her into his home. Helped her without asking for anything in return, save for her name. It flew in the face of everything she had ever been taught.

" _I'm not going to accept that. I helped you because it was the right thing to do. I don't need anything in return."_

Her father had always told her that the worlds were filled with horrible people, who only wanted to use, and abuse her. He used himself as an example of this, but also told her that she had no-one else who would accept her. She was a monster, so she had to stay by his side, or else… Worse things would happen to her.

" _Fiona set up some towels and clean clothes for you. You can go get cleaned up, the guest room is just across the hall from the bathroom. We can talk more once you've rested up, okay?"_

This man, who accepted her without question. Let her into his home without a hint of hesitation. He was gentle, and kind, and loving. She didn't deserve to be in his presence, not without proper payment, not after the things she had done. The lives she had ended just because her father told her to.

" _Stop that. You don't need to beat yourself up over it. I don't care about your past, or what you did, okay? I know you're a good person."_

He said that after Vani told him what she was. An assassin, trained since she was younger. She took most of the abuse, protecting her sister. When they were older, she made sure her sister got away, so she could live her own life… Then a contract came along, and she killed her target. Seconds later her sister walked into the room, to check on her Fiancé.

" _You want to… Serve me? Why? I helped you because it was right. I told you before, I don't need anything in return, okay?"_

"You just gave me that confused stare… When I told you that I wanted to serve you… To give my freewill willingly over to you. To let you be in charge of my redemption, let you decide if I was worthy to be forgiven for my sins…" Vani let a small smile slip onto her face, as her mind flashed with memories.

" _If you really are sure of this… Fine, I wont deny your request, even if I don't particularly agree with it."_

"I had nothing, after I fled my father, and the Children of Darkness. But you… You gave me something to live for. Showed me a kindness I had never known before. The least I could do was give you my life. You saved it, so you deserved to have it." Vani shook her head, as she placed the reports in a box. Ready to be delivered to the other Protectors, in other worlds.

 _ **-Aftermath-The Party House-Several Hours Later-**_

"I bet the two of you couldn't get any closer if you tried." Arthur told Violet, and Kya, the two were sitting on the couch, in the living room. The party was in full swing, loud music, dancing teenagers, most people were drunk, or getting there.

"I'm not sure that'd be possible." Kya remarked, Violet smiled, and got closer to Kya, who was currently wearing a tight white turtleneck sweater. Violet smiled at her, before she snuck her hands under the sweater, fingers ghosting across the Guardians abs.

"We'll have to see about that. I never lose a bet." Violet said with a smirk.

"How the fuck…" Damon muttered, as he walked up to the couch a few minutes later. Kya's sweater already looked tight on her, but somehow… Someway, Violet had managed to squeeze herself inside the sweater alongside Kya.

"I told you I'd win! What do I get?" Violet asked, Kya just rolled her eyes, as Arthur shook his head with a bewildered look.

"I don't exactly understand how you… Did that…" Arthur trailed off, Violet smiled.

"Magic." Violet said, Arthur nodded, as Damon sat down next to the couple. He looked over and noticed a small mark on Kya's neck.

"That a hickey?" Damon asked, Kya glared at him, and Violet giggled, pressing her lips to Kya's neck for a quick kiss, before smiling at him.

"What do you think? I have to prove she's mine." Violet told him, he nodded, and chuckled a bit.

"That's nice. I just didn't expect it at all." He told them, Violet smiled proudly, and Kya glared at her.

"Violet, please get out now. It's getting uncomfortable." Kya told her, Violet pouted.

"But I wanna stay! You're so warm, and cuddly!" Violet exclaimed, Kya glared at her, and put her mouth right up to her ear, whispering so no one could hear them.

"If you don't get out, there's not going to be any fun times for you later." Kya told her firmly, Violet just nodded and tried to wiggle herself out from the bottom. A few seconds later Violet was out, and Kya was glaring at her once again.

"I did what you wanted!" Violet told her, Kya nodded, but kept her glare.

"You stretched out my sweater." Kya told her matter-of-factly. Violet pouted.

"I'll buy you another one, more expensive this time! I promise!" Violet exclaimed, Kya shook her head, and pulled Violet close.

"Come here you dork." Kya said affectionately, Violet smiled and nuzzled into her neck. Damon smiled, and Arthur chuckled a bit, before he stood up.

"I'm going out for a smoke, anyone wanna come with?" Arthur asked, Violet shook her head, and Kya shrugged. Damon smirked, and leaned back.

"I'm good." He said, Arthur nodded, and walked off. Damon noticed Jamora talking with Jesse and Emily about something. Then he looked over and saw Andre in a group of people, he smirked. "Hey, Baby Girl, we gonna get Dremora together?" Damon asked, Violet looked at him confused for a moment before she understood.

"Dremora! Yeah, I was planning to meddle. Can you help babe?" Violet asked, looking up at Kya with big eyes, Kya grumbled and looked away.

"Don't do those eyes at me…" Kya told her, but Violet didn't stop, she let out an irritated sigh. "Fine! What do we do?" Kya asked, Violet smiled, and kissed her.

"I don't know… Um, how about this, Damon you go set up a slow song. Kya, you will go to Andre, since you're technically above him in rank, and can order him around. Drag his ass to the dance floor. I'll go get Jamora, and drag him there. Then, we push them together!" Violet exclaimed, Damon tilted his head.

"We could always just lock them both in a room, and refuse to open the door until they've made out for ten minutes." Damon suggested, Violet hummed, considering it, before shaking her head.

"Nope. My plan is better. Get to work." Violet said dismissively, Damon shrugged and got up to change the song. Violet smiled as she and Kya hopped up, and went to opposite ends of the room.

"Andre, come with me, now." Kya ordered in an authorative voice, Andre grumbled something, and followed her.

"Jamora! Come dance with me, please!" Violet exclaimed, Jamora chuckled a bit, and nodded following Violet. The four met in the center of the room, just as the song changed to a slower one. Violet shoved Jamora, and Andre caught him. Kya smirked, and moved quickly, sweeping Violet into her arms.

"I'm starting to think that was no accident…" Jamora muttered, as Andre helped him stand up straight. Andre nodded.

"Last time I ever listen to a commanding officer." Andre grumbled, before looking at Jamora. Who seemed to be looking anywhere else. "Well, they went through all this for a reason. I told her I didn't want her meddling in business that wasn't hers."

"What do you mean exactly?" Jamora asked, Andre shook his head.

"When it's your business I'll tell you." Andre told him bluntly, Jamora pouted, but then shook his head.

"I think I know… I think that you like me, and are just too scared to admit it." Jamora told him, Andre glared at him.

"I'm not scared of anything." Andre told him, Jamora smirked.

"You didn't deny that you liked me." Jamora pointed out, Andre glared at him.

"What if I do like you?" Andre asked, Jamora shrugged.

"I would say… Man up, and do something about it." Jamora told him, Andre glared at him. Before he grabbed Jamora's shirt roughly and kissed him.

"How's that?" Andre asked with a smirk, Jamora smiled.

"It's a start." Jamora told him, Violet smiled, and leaned into Kya.

"There. You happy?" Kya asked, Violet nodded, with a smile. "One sec, I'll go get us some drinks." Kya told her, Violet nodded. Kya rushed off, as Emily walked up to her, tears in her eyes.

"Violet… Can I talk to you?" Emily asked, sniffling. Violet looked at her concerned, and nodded, grabbing her by the elbow gently, and leading her outside. Once they were out of the house, and the cool night air hit them, Violet smiled a bit. There were a few kids, some making out, one couple having sex in the bushes.

"What's wrong?" Violet asked gently, Emily just shook her head, as some tears fell. Her dark mascara streaking down her pale cheeks.

"Me and Jesse got in a fight…" Emily cried, Violet frowned, before her look hardened into a glare. She reached for her Key-Chain, summoning Oathkeeper.

"I'm gonna kill him. Swore I would if he ever hurt you." Violet said, Emily shook her head, gripping her shirt tightly.

"No! I… don't want you to go! I just, kinda want to cry on you shoulder for a bit…" Emily muttered, Violet smiled, and pulled Emily close for a one armed hug. Her left hand still holding Oathkeeper.

"Okay… I'm right here Emily, I wont go. Cry as much as you need to." Violet told the orange haired girl, who nodded. Violet smiled, before she felt a sharp, biting pain in her ankle. It quickly spread throughout her body, causing her to lose all control.

"Don't worry Violet… She wont be crying after tonight." Violet heard, she tried to look around, but found her vision failing as she dropped Oathkeeper, the Keyblade dematerialized, leaving only the Key-Chain. She could have sworn that sounded like Victoria, before she blacked out.

 _ **-Aftermath-The Catacombs(Children of Darkness Base)-Several Hours Later-**_

Violet shook her head, as she woke up. She blinked several times, trying to regain her vision, and getting a bearing of her surroundings. There was this… Ache throughout her body. She felt weak, weaker than she's ever felt in her life… Like something was missing.

"Finally coming to? Good, now we can start having fun." Victoria mused, Violet lifted her head to look at her. Along with the ache throughout her body, there was also the pain of being suspended by her wrists. The cold metal biting her flesh, her shoulders straining to support her weight as she was suspended a foot off the ground.

"What is…" Violet's voice died in her throat, Victoria smiled at her. Violet's vision was clearing. She could see Victoria, and behind her, Emily. Suspended in a similar fashion to Violet. There was this… Repugnant smell of… Death. She could see fait traces of blood on the walls, and floor.

"What's happening?" Victoria taunted her, before letting out a sadistic cackle. "I'm simply having fun Violet." Violet shook her head, she was nearly naked. Only wearing her sports bra, and panties.

"Why cant I…" Violet wondered aloud as she tried to draw on her magic to escape, but found nothing. Nothing at all.

"Use magic? That's because of the toxin I injected into your bloodstream." Victoria informed her all too happily. Violet just looked at her pathetically, Victoria smiled, she was currently playing with a knife.

"Why?" Violet asked, breathlessly, Victoria smiled at her, before she pressed she blade to Violet's cheek.

"Because… I want to hurt you. No other reason. I just want to see you in pain. That's the whole reason I'm doing this Violet." Victoria told her simply, smiling sadistically before she drug the blade down Violet's face, down her throat, before moving along her collar bone, stopping at her shoulder.

"Please…" Violet pleaded, Victoria just laughed, before she drove the blade into Violet shoulder, eliciting a pained scream from the blonde.

"Music to my ears… That must really hurt with you being suspended like that…" Victoria mused, before she pulled the blade out, smiling at the blood the flowed freely from the wound. Victoria then pressed the tip of the blade against Violet's stomach, smiling as the blonde winced. "Don't worry, I wont go too deep, I don't want to kill you."

"She's gonna… kill you…" Violet breathed out, Victoria smiled, before she cut across Violet's stomach, smiling as the blonde screamed in pain once again, and blood seeped from the wound.

"Who? That pathetic Guardian you have wrapped around your finger? I don't think so." Victoria said, before she raised the blade to Violet's arm, and made another, smaller cut. "Good girl, bleeding for me…" Victoria smiled. Before she turned to the sound of the door opening.

"I've come to collect the blood, the machine's ready Miss Victoria." The Children of Darkness' chief scientist said, his name was Alrik. Dark amber eyes, and black hair, pale skin, wearing a lab coat.

"Fine. Get what you need and go." Victoria said, irritated at being interrupted. Alrik nodded, and moved over to Violet, he pierced her arm with a syringe attached to a machine. He extracted about two pints of blood before he left her, and did the same to Emily, with a different machine. She still wasn't moving.

"All done." He said, before he waved his hand, using a healing spell to replace the blood he had taken. He left the room, Victoria smiled as the door closed. She looked over as Emily stirred, looking around just like Violet had done, in a similar state of undress.

"Where am I…" Emily wondered, Victoria smiled, walking over the orange haired girl.

"I'll tell you where you're not… Safe." Victoria said, before laughing sadistically. She then made a quick cut across Emily's arm, causing a scream from her, and Violet loudly protesting.

"Stop it please! She isn't apart of this!" Violet yelled, Victoria smiled, making another quick cut, this time across the other arm. "Stop hurting her!" Violet screamed as Emily cried out in pain yet again.

"Why, it's hurting you…" Victoria mused before she drove the blade through Emily's left palm. Causing a louder scream from both girls.

"Leave her alone! Just hurt me! But stop hurting her!" Violet yelled, causing Victoria to turn, and saunter over to her. She grabbed Violet's cheeks, and forced her mouth to open. Victoria placed the blade in Violet's mouth, then drug the flat of it across Violet's tongue, leaving a trail of hers and Emily's mixed blood. Violet coughed, spitting the blood back on the ground, as soon as Victoria took the blade out of her mouth.

"Then… Let's give her something worth watching…" Victoria said sadistically before laughing, cutting Violet once again, earning a loud scream of pain in response. Victoria just smiled in sadistic pleasure. All she wanted was to hurt Violet, that's all this was to her, just hurting Violet.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **So... Yeah, there it was. I've been waiting to get to this part for a while. I know, it's brutal, and it only get's worse from here... I'm a firm believer that no character is safe. Violet may be the main character, but if she ends up dying here, that's it, you know. If she cant handle it, then she's dead. Just because I have plans for the rest of her story, doesnt necesarrily mean she'll live. I've had plans for a character, and killed them off halfway through because, that's just the way it was written, and how ti happened. So yeah, stay tuned! And drop a review please, I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter.**_


	29. Chapter 29: Hurt

_**Hey everyone! So, this chapter is in fact shorter than the others. Like, I think that besides the first chapter it's the shortest. Anyway, doesnt matter. Quality over Quantity right? Anyway, hope you... Enjoy this. Nothing more to say really. Besides that I will officially be closing off all character submissions next chapter. Anyone who's been submitted and accepted will still appear, but once the next chapter comes out, I'm closing off the submissions. So, last chance guys! Anyway, have fun.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Please! She's gonna die!" Emily screamed at Alrik, as he healed her injuries. He merely looked back at Violet, who was currently suspended by hooks embedded in her shoulders and hands. Alrik shook his head, and turned back to Emily.

"I know." He said, making a point to avoid the bright blue eyes of the girl he was healing. He didn't know if he could take that. What Victoria was doing was cruel, plain and simple.

"So help her, please! She's gonna suffocate!" Emily yelled at him, Alrik nodded. Often what killed the victims of a crucifixion was suffocating, and Violet's situation wasn't too far off.

"I have to go. You're both healed to the best of my ability. Victoria will be coming back, I suggest you prepare yourself." Alrik told her, before he left the room, taking one look back at Violet as the door shut. Emily looked at the blonde.

"Violet! Talk to me!" Emily yelled, Violet rolled her head to the other side and let out a tiny squeak. Emily shook her head. "Don't worry, everything's going to be-"

Emily was interrupted by the door slamming against the wall and Victoria storming into the room. She waved her hands, and the chains, and hooks the had suspended Violet disappeared. The blonde crumbled on the ground, curling up into a ball. Victoria shook her head, and gripped Violet's hair roughly, dragging her into a chair in the center of the room.

"Stop… Please…" Violet murmured pathetically, Victoria glared at her and drew her knife, grabbing Violet's hair and yanking it back, pressing the blade against her cheek, so the tip was in her vision. Violet whimpered.

"You're pathetic." Victoria spat before she made a quick cut on Violet's cheek. She used some straps on the chair to bind Violet, before moving over to Emily, and dissolving the chains, and shackles that held her. Dragging Emily to the chair in front of Violet, and strapping her in the same way, before turning to Violet.

"No more…" Violet pleaded as tears rolled down her cheeks, Victoria smiled. After the first two hours Violet had stopped screaming, and had started begging for it to stop. Victoria drew her knife, causing the blonde's face to twist in fear, shaking her head several times. "No… Please…"

"Give me a number between one and ten." Victoria ordered, Violet just looked at her confused.

"What?"

"One and Ten, or I'll pick for you." Victoria repeated, as she made another quick cut across Violet's arm, eliciting a whimper of pain from her.

"Five…" Violet said, Victoria smiled and moved behind Emily's chair, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. She drove her knife into Emily's shoulder, causing her to scream. She hadn't been cut nearly as much as Violet. Most of the time Violet refused to let Emily be hurt, but when she passed out, Victoria had to switch targets.

"One." Victoria said, before she pulled the knife from Emily's shoulder, she put the knife above Emily's left hand, before driving it through her hand, and the wood of the chair. "Two."

"Stop, don't hurt her…" Violet whimpered, Victoria just smiled as she pulled the knife out.

"Don't be greedy. Three." Victoria said as she drove the blade into Emily's leg, just above the knee. She pulled the knife out, after a satisfying scream of pain from Emily. Victoria pressed the knife to Emily's arm and drug it along until she reached the elbow. "Four, and Five." Victoria said as she drug the knife along Emily's stomach making a cut that wasn't too deep.

"You're sick." Emily muttered, Victoria just hummed.

"Give me a number between Five and Ten Emily." Victoria commanded, Emily let out a shuddering sigh, whatever number she picked would be how many times Violet got cut.

"Six." Emily answered quickly, Victoria smirked, this girl thought she knew what was going on, but she had no idea.

"Eleven it is." Victoria said before she paused a moment. "One second, I'm going to make sure you two are nice and close, wouldn't want either of you to miss what happens next." Victoria said, as she used Darkness to drag Violet's chair closer. So that the girl's fingers were touching.

"It's going to be okay…" Violet said, taking a shuddering breath, but Emily was unsure if that was supposed to reassure her, or both of them, she only knew that she didn't like seeing Violet in pain. Emily extended a finger and wrapped it around one of Violet's. Drawing a small smile to the blondes lips as she returned the gesture.

"No. It's really not." Victoria said, before she grabbed Emily by the hair, and pulled her head back, before she drove the knife into the side of her throat, dragging across to the other side, so that the blood sprayed all over the screaming, and crying blonde's face. Violet passed out from shock almost as soon as Emily's finger stopped gripping hers.

 _ **-Aftermath-The Party House-Two Hours Earlier-**_

"Violet!" Kya called out, as she made her way outside. She looked around to see Oathkeeper's Key-Chain on the ground. She reached down, and picked it up, beginning to panic. Violet would never willingly leave Oathkeeper behind, she was stupid, but she wasn't that stupid. Jesse walked up to Kya, who was looking at the dark skies, she had a bad feeling about this.

"Kya! Have you seen Emily?" Jesse asked, Kya shook her head, and turned to Jesse.

"No. Have you seen Violet?" Kya asked, worry lacing her voice, something was wrong. She could feel it. What she couldn't feel was Violet, usually she could feel her presence, but now it was just gone. She could feel something from Oathkeeper, it was what helped her find it in the first place, but no Violet.

"No. They were together last I heard, came out here." Jesse said, Kya shook her head and glared at the darkness of the night sky.

"We're looking for them then. Get Damon, Ashley, and Xinek. I have a feeling we'll need someone inside the darkness to help." Kya explained, in an authorative voice, Jesse nodded, and left to find them. "Violet… You better be okay." Kya said, as she clutched Oathkeeper's Key-Chain in her hands. One question on her mind however was, why was Oathkeeper still here, wouldn't it have been taken too?

"What do you mean missing?" Damon demanded, as Jesse dragged him, Ashley, and Xinek out of the house, over to Kya. Kya glared at him.

"Exactly what it sounds like. As far as we know, Violet and Emily are missing. Our priority is to find them." Kya told him, he shook his head, a look of anger on his face.

"I swore I would protect her." He muttered, Ashley nodded.

"So did I." Ashley said, before she checked her pocket's pulling out two Key-Chain's and clipping them to her belt.

"I don't know why I'm here. You don't like me, I don't like you. So, why?" Xinek asked, Kya glared at him.

"Because, I can feel a bit of Dark energy, I can smell it. Something tells me it's directly related to their disappearance." Kya told him, Xinek nodded.

"Uh huh. So this isn't your natural hatred of the Children of Darkness speaking up?" Xinek asked, with a smirk. Kya glared at him.

"No. Now shut up, and follow me. I need you because you're apart of the Children of Darkness, I have them because they're Protectors of Balance. Ashley, Damon, is there any chance that the Protectors could have done this?" Kya asked, Ashley shook her head.

"Zack loves Violet like she's his own flesh and blood. He would never do anything to hurt her, and wouldn't take her without taking her, Toni, and Kelsi. Because he knows they would demand to be with her." Ashley told her, Kya nodded.

"Right. Hey, you two. You see two girls, one's blonde, the other has orange hair." Kya asked, the couple who had come out of the bushes, they exchanged a look.

"Yeah… Just briefly because we were… busy, I think Victoria went to talk to them. After that, I don't know where they went." The boy explained, Kya nodded, and waved them off, looking at Xinek with a glare, he held his hands up in defeat.

"It was the Children of Darkness. Come on, I know our first stop." Kya said, before she turned and stomped off. Damon, Ashley, Jesse, and Xinek followed her.

"Regardless I didn't know about it. I've never even been to the main base. Don't know if they even have one." Xinek said, Kya shook her head. "So… I like your hair." Xinek said simply to Ashley, who glared at him.

"My sister's missing, and you're hitting on me?"

"It was just a compliment, though if you want me to start hitting on you…"

"Shut up." Kya told them both. Xinek shook his head.

"I'm not into moping around, I may be antisocial, but I don't wanna be miserable, especially around friends."

"I'm not your friend." Kya told him, Xinek rolled his eyes.

"Duh, no. I'm talking about Jesse, and Damon. They like me, or at least tolerate me. I mean, I kinda tolerate them. Don't really like people all that much. Didn't even want to join a faction, wish I coulda opted out like Violet did. Thought about it, but then I thought they wouldn't let me so I didn't, and-"

"Do you ever shut up?" Kya snapped, stopping, and turning to glare at him, Xinek shrugged.

"Yes. I mean, like usually but, you know…" he trailed off as Kya made an enraged noise and turned around, continuing down the sidewalk a bit faster. "Around friends." Xinek finished his statement.

"Man, I like you, you're cool, but this is serious." Damon told him, Xinek glared at him.

"You think I'm not being serious? No, I get it, we need to find Blondie, but like I said, I don't wanna be miserable during it." Xinek told them, as Kya stopped in front of a house and opened the fence gate.

"Where are we?" Damon asked, Kya merely glared at him, and stormed up the front porch, before banging on the front door loudly. Everyone else was behind her. Moments later the door opened to reveal a man.

"Mr. Carrington, my name is Kya, Guardian of Light. I need to ask your daughter a few questions, please." Kya told him, his eyes widened, this was the legendary Guardian, at his door!

"Right away, Miss Kya!" He exclaimed, closing the door, Kya smiled. She recognized him, he went to Yen Sid's a few times while she was training. She lead his group once while the Masters were busy.

"Didn't expect that." Xinek said, Kya turned and glared at him for a moment before the door opened, Emma was standing there in pajamas. Looking confused.

"What is it?" Emma asked, Kya glared at her, and gripped her pajama top, pulling her close.

"Where is she? Victoria? Violet? Either of them, you know something. Victoria's your best friend so tell me where they are." Kya demanded, Emma just looked at her confused.

"I don't know what you're talking about! Let go of me!" Emma exclaimed, Kya shook her head.

"Violet is missing. Victoria was seen approaching her right before that. Where are they?" Kya asked, Emma shrugged, with a worried look.

"What do you mean missing?" Emma asked, Kya shook her head.

"Where could they be?" Kya demanded, Emma let out a sigh.

"I don't know, maybe the Catacombs?" Emma half asked, half answered. Kya raised an eyebrow at Xinek, who looked just as confused as the rest of them.

"Where are the Catacombs?" Kya asked, Emma shrugged.

"I don't know. I've never been there, Victoria has, and she told me the only way to get in would be through a Dark Corridor. Problem is you need to know where it is in the Dark Realm to find it, so I cant help you."

"Anyone know how to make Dark Corridors?" Kya asked, Ashley bit her lip.

"No, but I think we should go tell Toni, and Kelsi. If Violet really is there, they deserve to know. And I guarantee that they're more adept than we are to handle this." Ashley explained, Kya let out a sigh, and let go of Emma.

"Thank you." Kya said, before turning around.

"Could you tell me when you find her?" Emma asked, causing Kya to stop on the steps, and let out a sigh, turning her head to look at her.

"Yes, and I would be wary of Victoria from now on." Kya said before she left, the others trailing behind her.

 _ **-Aftermath-Present Time-Hart Residence-**_

"Please Love, stop pacing, I want a hug." Kelsi pleaded, Toni stopped, and turned to her, letting out a sigh. Toni moved over and hugged her wife. Kya shook her head, as she stared out the window, Tsubaki on her shoulder. Jesse was sitting on the couch, bouncing his leg restlessly. Xinek looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I should be out there… We should be out there." Toni said, Kelsi smiled at her.

"Zack has it handled. Don't worry Love, this is for the best. We need to be here just in case Violet comes back. Believe me, I want to find her, but this is the best course of action." Kelsi explained, Toni shook her head.

"Violet?" Kya asked, causing everyone to look at her. She looked down at Oathkeeper, she could feel something from it. Violet was back, she didn't know how she knew, only that she knew. "I can feel her… Come on, I know where to go!" Kya exclaimed running off, followed by the others.

"Where is she?" Jesse asked, hoping for some information on Emily. Kya ignored him, the group ran for about thirty minutes until they reached a park. Kya led them as the feeling inside Oathkeeper grew stronger. Until she saw Violet, on the ground, covered in blood alongside Emily, who was facedown. Not breathing, while Violet's was very faint.

"Violet!" Kya yelled, as she ran to the unconscious girl. Toni and Kelsi followed her, Jesse went to Emily and turned her over.

"No! Please, no!" Jesse yelled as tears came to his eyes, staring into Emily's glassy, lifeless eyes, he grabbed her and held her against his chest crying loudly. "Please… No, no! You cant… This cant be happening, not to you… not to you!"

"We need to get her to the hospital." Kelsi said, looking to Toni, and Kya. "Kya, I'm trusting you to carry her. Toni, I need you to run and get Zack, bring him there too. Jesse… I'm sorry, but you need to bring her too." Kelsi said, Toni reluctantly left, but not before giving Violet a kiss on the forehead.

"You better wake up kid. Be back soon." Toni said, before standing up, and taking off as fast as she could. Kya pulled Violet into her arms, and cradled her against her, staring worriedly down at the blonde's pain stricken face. The cut's weren't too noticeable. Whoever healed her knew what they were doing. Kya shook her head as she and Kelsi lead Jesse, and Xinek to the hospital, Jesse carrying Emily.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **That's been in the planning for a while. Emily's death. It sucks, I know. I didnt have fun writing that, because I really liked Emily. But, Victoria's an evil bitch. So... Next chapter? Well, things will be more depressing, Violet wont really be herself for a while, I mean, who would be the same after an experience like that? So, we'll just see where this goes guys. Dont kill me, like I killed off Emily. Too soon? Anyway, you know the drill by now. If you liked, or disliked, leave a review, follow, favorite, if only to see Victoria get what's coming to her. Maybe.**_


	30. Chapter 30: Instinct over Thought

_**Hey guys! Well, here we are, chapter number 30... Didnt know if we would make it this far... Um, well just recently today I Platinumed Dragon Age: Inquisition. Which means... Welp, done with that game. I love it, had a lot of fun, but I'm done with it now. Nothing left for me to aspire to in that game. So, yeah, also I beat Uncharted 4, so good. Like... So good. Like, Jesus Christ it's so good, and the new Doom is good. So enjoy!**_

 _ **Also for this Arc of the story, the reaminder of it at least, I will not be accepting new characters. I still have some waiting in the wings however, a few. So, there will be a few more introductions, but until the next Arc I will not accept new characters.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

Kya sat in a chair next to Violet's hospital bed. Gripping the blonde's hand gently, and staring at her face with a calm, patient look. She looked exhausted, like she hadn't gotten any sleep in days. When Violet let out a small groan, Kya merely raised an eyebrow, hopeful that the blonde would wake up.

"… Where…" Violet asked, her eyes fluttering open, and immediately regretting the action due to the brightness of the room. She didn't know where she was, the last thing she saw was Emily… And that room, and Victoria, smiling sadistically. Her head was pounding, voice hoarse. She ached all over, she could still remember the knife…

"You're awake!" Kya exclaimed happily, but still sounded rather reserved, perhaps it was because of how exhausted she was. Violet looked over at Kya, her eyes adjusting to the light, she couldn't believe it. She was so happy that Kya was here. While she was in that room, she was all she could think about.

"Kya… Where am I?" Violet asked in a quiet voice, Kya just smiled. "How did I get here?" Kya frowned a bit, her thumb rubbing small circles on the back of Violet's hand.

"You're safe, at the hospital. We found you passed, barely breathing at the park. Emily was… She wasn't breathing…" Kya explained. Violet's face contorted in pain. "You've been out for a week now, I'm just happy you're awake." Kya said, with a smile on her exhausted features.

"Have you slept? You look exhausted." Violet noted, Kya just smiled at her.

"No… I've been waiting on you to wake up. Haven't slept a wink." Kya told her, with a small smile, Violet shook her head slightly.

"You've been waiting a week for me to wake up, with no sleep?" Violet murmured. Kya just stared into her eyes, happy that she could do that once again. "Get in bed with me, please you need sleep."

"You just woke up, in the hospital, and now you're making sure I'm okay… My girlfriend is too nice, and I don't think they would allow us to share a bed." Kya pointed out, Violet pouted, making a puppy dog look. "Quit it."

"Please… I just wanna feel safe in your arms, I'm still a little scared… Like I'm back in that room." Violet said, fear in her voice, Kya looked at her concerned. She moved the cover's aside, reluctantly letting go of Violet's hand to do so. Kya laid in the hospital bed next to Violet, pulling the blonde against her, and stroking her hair, and pulling the covers back up over them.

"Violet… Do you… Mind telling me what happened?" Kya asked in a quiet voice, Violet noticeably tensed up in her arms. "Forget I asked, that was insensitive." Kya quickly said, Violet shook her head as some tears came to her eyes, as the memories bubbled up.

"It's… Fine… Victoria she… hurt me. I… She's evil, like, really evil. I can still feel the knife, she wanted to hurt Emily, more than she did, but I protected her… I took most of the… torture. There's nothing else to call what happened, it was just cold blooded torture." Violet said, Kya shook her head as a tear slid down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that…" Kya said, pressing her lips to Violet's hair, making the blonde smile, despite what she went through. But that was short lived as she realized something was missing.

"Kya… It's gone!" Violet exclaimed with worry, Kya looked down at her to see panicked features, and glassy eyes.

"What's gone?" Kya asked gently, running a hand through Violet's hair gently, scratching her scalp slightly, that usually helped calm Violet down, it didn't seem to be working this time.

"My… Choker! It's gone Kya… I'm sorry." Violet muttered as tears slid down her cheeks. She was more distraught about this than the actual situation. Kya frowned at her, and shook her head.

"That's fine, it's not your fault. Victoria is to blame, and you know that." Kya told her in a gentle voice. Violet shook her head but Kya kissed her forehead to stop her. "But if it's that much of a deal, I can go and get a new one." Kya told her, Violet just looked at her.

"But it's not the same…"

"Then I will go and take your choker back from that bitch eventually. But for now, you just get some more rest." Kya ordered her, Violet smiled a bit and nuzzled into Kya's neck.

"I've been resting long enough…"

"That wasn't resting, it was a coma. You don't get rest from that, so quit arguing and listen to me." Kya told her, making her voice a bit firmer, Violet smiled and pressed her lips to Kya's collar bone.

 _ **-Aftermath-Hart Residence-**_

"Toni, Kelsi, there's someone here you will want to talk to." Zack told them, with a hint of anger. Toni, and Kelsi exchanged a look before going with him, out to the front room. Where Vani had Alrik shoved against a wall with a knife to his throat. "He says he knows what happened to Violet." Zack explained, earning enraged looks from both Toni, and Kelsi directed at Alrik.

"Then this mother fucker better pray to every god out there." Toni muttered bitterly, cracking her knuckles. Alrik just remained calm despite the situation.

"I assure you, I had nothing to do with what happened to Violet. I find the whole situation to be disgusting, and sloppy." He told them, if he was lying, he would have been forced into saying so, due to Vani's power. But, he wasn't, he was telling the truth.

"Why did Victoria kidnap them?" Kelsi asked, her hands on her hips, eyes narrowing.

"I assume Vani has already told you about the Replica Program Resurrection? Her agents did hijack the data. They needed Violet's highly potent magical blood to help bring a replica to life. Emma's was needed for something else entirely."

"Which replica?" Zack asked.

"You know of Roseanna, the girl that Victoria killed some years ago? Her. Victoria is having a replica of her made to infiltrate Violet's group. Her plan wont work for some reasons however, reasons that I refused to tell her. If you recall Xion, or the Riku Replica, both projects of Organization XIII, both grew self aware, and eventually their own heart. Roseanna is the same, she will have the original Roseanna's memories, and experiences, it will be like she never left."

"Why are you just giving this all up willingly?" Kelsi asked, suspicious.

"Why lie? I have no love for Victoria, and even less so now, seeing what she did to those two poor girls is unforgivable. We only needed a bit of blood that I replaced anyway, no need to torture them like that… I'm telling you because I hate her, and she needs to be stopped, if I could be away, preferably to some far off world she has never heard of, that would be nice."

"Okay, you want out… That it? Because I can help." Zack told him, Alrik nodded.

"Well, I mentioned that Roseanna will grow a heart, and will of her own. But, there is a program on my computer that can control her. I could always delete the program, if you help of course." Alrik told them, Toni glared at him.

"I really don't think you're in any position to bargain for anything." Toni told him, in a low growl.

"I do know that the Children of Darkness have infiltrated the Protectors. Zack, your people were getting ambushed, my computer has the list of traitors, as well as other valuable information on the Children of Darkness. Only I am allowed to access those features, so if I were to give you something to link up to my locked computer, you could monitor all of the Children of Darkness' activities in real time, since my computer get's automatically uploaded with all data from the group."

"What if they trace it back to our base?" Zack asked him, Alrik nodded.

"I understand you precaution. But, like I said, only I can access this information from my computer. If I were to lock it, they couldn't break in to trace it. They wouldn't know a thing, and you gain an immeasurable lead on the Children of Darkness." Alrik told them.

"Okay, but answer this, what did they need Emily's blood for, and why would Victoria just let them go if she intended to make them suffer, it doesn't add up." Zack said, Alrik nodded.

"Emily's blood is being used to make a special toxin that negates magic. The exact details are on my computer, and I'm the one who convinced Victoria to let them go. I had to tell her that killing Violet like she planned would be counterproductive if she wanted to make her suffer as much as possible." Alrik told them, Toni glared at him.

"Okay… Vani, let him go… I trust you can find your own way out?" Zack asked, Alrik let out a sigh as Vani back off of him, and walked over to Zack, still looking protective.

"I wish, but Victoria can sense my Darkness, so I need to use another means of transport." He told them, Zack nodded.

"I can have Cidney set something up, as soon as we have that data. I need to root out some traitors… Vani, after that, do with them as you please. As far as I'm concerned, they allowed this to happen, so let the punishment fit the crime." Zack told her, Vani nodded.

 _ **-Aftermath-Apex High-**_

"Is she awake yet?" Arthur asked, as he swung his Keyblade at Damon, who jumped back, before rushing forwards and swinging at Arthur's head, Arthur ducked out of the way.

"Don't know, she seems stable, so could be any day now." Damon replied as Arthur grabbed his Keyblade and pushed it away, in an effort to throw Damon off, it didn't work, and Damon tripped him before kicking him in the chest, sending Arthur flying into a tree.

"Son of a taint…" Arthur muttered as he picked himself up, and glared at Damon who smirked, and rested his Keyblade on his shoulder lazily. He raised a hand and taunted Arthur to come at him.

"Come on Chimney, show me that you really got." Damon taunted, Arthur glared at him, and threw his head back, he took a quick breath and rushed at Damon, swinging his Keyblade into the ground, and using the momentum to launch over Damon, kicking him in the head. Once Arthur landed on his feet he placed both hands on his Keyblade and swung hard, using his momentum to turn himself around.

The Keyblades met with a loud clank, as Damon blocked the blow. He used his superior strength to push Arthur's Keyblade away from him, leaving him defenseless as Damon turned with a quick elbow to the face, knocking Arthur on his ass, holding his nose, as a bit of blood dribbled from it.

"You're a fucking asshole, you know that?" Arthur asked, Damon smirked, and held his hand out, dismissing his Keyblade quickly. Arthur took his hand and pulled himself up.

"Maybe you should get good mate." Damon mocked him, with a smirk. Arthur just shook his head and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with some quick fire magic. Ashley, and another teen walked up to them, looking like he was blushing terribly at being dragged quite literally behind Ashley, Damon recognized him.

Jason Eric O'Conner, or Jace to his friends. Brown hair, styled in a similar manner to the old Hero Cloud, with violet eyes. With a light tan, with an average body type, a few inches shorter than Damon, and Ashley.

"Hey Ashley, why are you hanging around Jace?" Damon asked, Arthur turned to him with a slightly irritated look, after blowing some smoke out.

"Do you just literally know everyone?"

"Pretty much, I get around." Damon told him with a cocky smirk, Arthur just shook his head and took another drag off his cigarette, looking to Jason, and Ashley.

"Were you two fighting?" Ashley asked, Damon smirked.

"One of us was trying to, one was succeeding." Damon told her, Arthur glared at him.

"Dick."

"Anyway, I met Jason here while I was exploring my new school. I'm going to school here by the way… Did you have to register your Keyblade's too?" Ashley asked, Damon, and Arthur nodded.

"Yeah, which Keyblade do you have?" Arthur asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Make that plural, Keyblade's. I have Circle of Life, and Hero's Crest. This may come as a surprise to you, but I really like hitting things." Ashley told them with a glint in her eyes. Damon smiled, and looked to Jason.

"So, Jace, how's the year going so far?" Damon asked, Jason shrugged.

"It's going good. I haven't actually got a chance to talk to you, like at all really." Jason told him, Damon nodded.

"I've been busy following Violet around. I don't think you know her, she doesn't talk to many people outside our group, and even then she only really listens to Kya." Damon said, Jason hummed, and nodded.

"Is she the one who didn't choose a faction?" Jason asked, Damon nodded, Arthur smiled.

"That's her alright. Love that girl, we should visit her today."

"Where is she?" Jason asked, Damon got a sour look on his face.

"She's in the hospital. Something… bad happened to her." Was all Damon said, agitation clear in his voice. Jason nodded.

"So… Damon, I have a question for you, it may not be the best time, but… I don't know, I just have to ask." Ashley said, Damon looked at her and nodded.

"What is it Ash?" Damon asked, with a raised eyebrow, Ashley's cheeks tinted pink slightly.

"Would you wanna go out sometime?" Ashley asked, Damon smiled, with a chuckle.

"Sure Ash, but what brought this on though?"

"I don't know, I just think you're cute, a girl cant ask out a cute guy without some sort of agenda?"

"Well I mean, usually the guy asks the girl out." Damon pointed out, Ashley nodded.

"Yeah, and usually the girl doesn't have two Keyblades, and cant kick the guys ass." Ashley replied.

"You could not."

"Want a bet then? If I win, I get to pick where we go, and what we do. If you win, you do." Ashley said, Damon smirked, and grabbed his Key-Chain, summoning Fenrir.

"Sounds good." Damon said, Ashley smiled wickedly at him, cracking her knuckled, and grabbing her Key-Chains, summoning Hero's Crest in her left hand, and Circle of Life in her right, dropping into a stance similar to Sora, in Valor form.

"You're crazy, this bitch hits hard!" Arthur told her, Ashley smirked at him.

"Hope he can take them then." Ashley stated confidently. Arthur just shook his head and stood back alongside Jason.

"I wont use my full strength." Damon told her, Ashley's face twisted up, as she shook her head. She rushed forwards, faster than the three boys could track, next thing Damon knew Hero's Crest was being slammed into his ribcage, sending him flying into a tree. Arthur smirked a bit.

"Then I wont use mine." Ashley told him, with a smirk. Damon just looked at her.

"That wasn't it?" Arthur asked, Ashley shook her head.

"That was about… I'd say twenty five percent, if I had to put a number on it." Ashley told them, Damon smiled a bit.

"I'm calling your bluff." Damon told her, Ashley glared at him, and motioned for him to come at her. She shut her eyes the moment he was close enough to hit her, letting instinct control her body, as she brought a Keyblade up to block his blow.

She used force to push his Keyblade out of the way, spinning on her heel, and striking him in the leg with Circle of Life, tripping him. She then drove Circle of Life into the ground using it as her new leverage point as she turned in a circle once again, sticking her feet straight out in front of her, and bringing them smashing into Damon's chest sending him flying towards the same tree as earlier. She landed on her feet, and opened her eyes, resuming her stance.

"Thirty Five." She said, glaring at him. "You don't want me to go to one hundred. I broke Zen's Keyblade when I hit it." Ashley warned him, he just looked at her, she didn't look like she packed a punch, but she sure did. She wasn't petite by any means, actually she looked relatively average for her age, with a slightly larger chest, but that was completely irrelevant to the fight.

"You broke a Keyblade? How?" Arthur asked, Ashley shrugged.

"I hit him as hard as I could. Only a Keyblade can break another Keyblade as far as I know. It's actually why Zen uses a katana to fight now, I broke his first katana too… he didn't train with me after that."

"How did you get so strong?" Damon asked, Ashley shrugged.

"I cant access my magic normally, well… Not much, so I put all of it into my physical skills, strength, speed, endurance, stamina… I can fight for hours and not break a sweat. Anyway, come at me. I want one hundred percent!" She yelled at Damon, who smirked, nodding, deciding to go all out, she could take it.

Damon rushed at her, swinging his Keyblade overhead, he noticed her eyes close, before she raised her Keyblade's up and blocked with both. So that Fenrir fit between them, Ashley quickly dragged Circle of Life down, catching Fenrir, and pulling it away sending both Keyblade's flying away.

Ashley kicked Damon in the chest, and held out her hand recalling Circle of Life while he was winded. She raised Hero's Crest up, and swung at him, causing him to duck, he stuck his hand out and summoned Fenrir, just as it materialized in his hand she used Circle of Life to grip his shoulder and pull him forwards, she placed her foot on his back and shoved him to the ground, with a smile.

"Ready to give up?" Ashley asked, eyes still shut tight, Damon growled under her, and reached up and tried to find his grip, grabbing the underside of her knee, causing her to shriek girlishly, and jump away from him, with a blush on her cheeks. Damon pushed himself up off the ground, and to his feet, looking at her red face, eyes still shut tight.

"What was that huh?"

"Nothing!" Ashley shouted at him, he smirked, and ran towards her, she was mindful to not use her feet, or let him get too close as she was put on the defensive. He was fast, but she was as well, plus she had the benefit of having two Keyblade's while he had one. She was trained to use her pure instinct, and not think about her actions, allowing her body to react naturally to threats, each part of her body reacting independently to different forms of stimuli. It had distracted her when he grabbed her knee, causing her to think more, and lose some of her poise.

"Off your game a bit there Ash?" Damon taunted her, Ashley's face twisted slightly as she tried to form a response. Her brain struggling to move on it's own while still processing his words, and trying to form a response. She had to end this now, she opened her eyes, and allowed herself to think about what she was doing, and would do in the future. She glared at him, and knocked Fenrir up with Hero's Crest, kicking him in the chest, knocking him back, she jumped up and behind him, swinging Circle of Life at him, and knocking him to the ground.

"You cant beat me." Ashley warned him, regaining her poise, and closing her eyes just in case. The few seconds of inaction allowed her the time necessary to let instinct take over again.

"Fine, you win…" Damon conceded. Standing up as Ashley opened her eyes, and dismissed her Keyblade's, as he did with Fenrir. He just looked at her, he had several questions for her. "But… What was that with your knee, and why do you close your eyes when fighting?"

"Well, I'm extremely ticklish, particularly there, and I let my instincts fight for me. I don't use thought like most people. I was trained by Zack, Vani, Fiona, and my dad Ridex, alongside Yuri, and Zen. I was the star pupil of that technique. Yuri uses his power to help him fight, and Zen isn't that good at fighting in general."

"Huh, you should teach me sometime." Damon told her, Ashley smiled at him a bit.

"I'm sure there are parts of you that react out of instinct." Ashley told him, with a smile, Damon chuckled.

"I could show you personally."

"I bet yeah. But after our date, at least. Maybe, if you're lucky."

"Where are we going anyway?" Damon asked her, Ashley hummed.

"I don't know. Once I know that Violet is okay, there's this restaurant in Radiant Garden I want to go to, Violet told me she and Kya went there. Should be fun, sound good?" Ashley asked, Damon chuckled, and nodded.

"Sounds good… We should check on her, what do you say?"

"I say, why are we still here? Arthur, Jason, you coming with?" Ashley asked, Arthur nodded, Jason shrugged.

"I'll pass, don't really know her, and I've got some studying to do." Jason told them, Ashley nodded, as she, Arthur, and Damon walked off to see Violet in the hospital.

* * *

 _ **Oc Introduced in this chapter:**_

 _ **Jason Eric O-Conner- joshadams**_

* * *

 _ **Well, that's it folks. Hope you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter! Nothing more to say, other than me gushing about Uncharted 4.**_


	31. Chapter 31: Then, and Now

_**Hey guys! Seems like every chapter begins like that... Well, I dont know, formula wins sometimes. Anyway, hope you enjoy. This is basically what I did today, started writing as soon as I woke up. Yeah, recently once again completed Re:Chain of Memories Reverse/Rebirth mode. I dont like that game, also beat KH1 again, watched 358 days again. Got real sad. And started another critical run of Birth By Sleep with Terra. Other than that, watching Scream, actually a good show. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Oh, fuck… Yeah, that's it, right there!" Violet moaned out loudly, Kya smiled a bit as she continued to work her hands, giving the blonde a back massage.

"Your parents are going to think we're having sex if you keep it up." Kya told her, Violet let out a squeak.

"Keep it up, and we will be… Little harder please." Violet requested, Kya smiled and followed her order.

"As much as I would love to, we have school… And you have your first mission." Kya reminded Violet, who nodded. It had been several weeks since Violet, and Emily were tortured, and Emily was killed. There was no real evidence other than Violet's word that Victoria had done anything, not to mention the police were in Victoria's pocket.

The school year was now in the last half of the year, which meant that first year students could partake in missions, in order for the students to gain real combat experience. Clearing out Heartless, and Nobodies primarily. Missions typically had a trio assigned to them, based on skills, and abilities, with a fourth acting as a mentor depending on the mission. Violet's team consisted of her, Meian, and Seilo Drachma. Violet acting as the Jack of All Trades, Meian acting as the Mage, and Seilo as the Warrior. With Kya coming along to make sure things went smoothly.

"We have fifteen minutes to get to school, so this is where we stop." Kya told Violet, as she got up from straddling the blonde. Violet let out a sigh, and pushed herself up, stretching before reaching for a sports bra, and pulling it on. She noticed Kya look away from her as soon as she did.

"Saw something you like huh?" Violet teased her, Kya smiled and looked over at Violet, placing a hand on Violet's hip, and pulling her close, kissing her quickly, before pushing her away again.

"Just get dressed." Kya told her before leaving the room. Violet smiled, and pulled on a loose shirt, grabbing her bag and leaving the room.

 _ **-Aftermath- Tanner, and Miranda's Apartment-**_

"Oh! It's them! Haven't seen you in a while! Actually, well… We've seen you, you haven't seen us though." Miranda rambled off. "Hey, I don't ramble. Everything I say is important."

"Sure it is sis. Anyway, we actually have some business to discuss with the lovely people reading this. Regarding the current Arc of the story." Tanner said, Miranda nodded.

"Right, the whole Aftermath thing." Miranda said, Tanner nodded.

"Yeah. The current Arc of the story is going to focus on two things… The Aftermath of Violet's torture, and Emily's death, told in flashbacks, similar to the beginning with Violet and Emma's relationship. While the present day scenario will be about Violet assisting her friends, and learning about the people she met in the first week of the story."

"This Arc has been in preparation for a while, but wont it be weird that we're seeing Violet deal with things, but we know she's going to recover eventually? Like, doesn't it kill the suspense?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"It's more about the journey, and seeing Violet deal with these things, rather than just the destination. We're still going to see Violet deal with the aftermath of her torture, just because we're seeing her when she has recovered doesn't take away from the gravity of the situation." Tanner told her, Miranda nodded.

"Okay… So can I spoil things?" Miranda asked, Tanner glared at her.

"No."

"But you said it's more about the journey so it doesn't matter!"

"But it does matter. Seeing it unfold in the story will be fulfilling, but just learning it wont really be the same experience."

"So wouldn't it be more fulfilling to just see Violet recover in real time without knowing if she actually will?" Miranda asked, Tanner nodded.

"Of course, but in order to tell the story quickly and efficiently, this is the best way. We already hit the length of an average novel. We aren't even done with the first big Arc of the story yet."

"When will we be done?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"Once this Arc is over. Every OC will have something in this Arc, whether it be with Violet, Victoria, or someone else. They'll have something to do. Once we've covered them all it will be time to move into the final few chapters of the first big Arc."

"What will they do though?" Miranda asked, Tanner hummed.

"I'm not sure… It's going to be different for everyone. Some don't have huge issues to solve, some will just go on a mission and be in a few scenes, maybe help Violet recover in the past portions. The only real big Character Arcs going are Violet's, Kya's, and Jesse's right now. Damon's is over until the next big Arc of the story."

"Can we at least tell them what they're all about?" Miranda asked.

"It's kind of obvious isn't it? Violet is the main character so naturally, it goes through the whole story. Kya's involves her relationship with Violet, and her duties to the New Guardians of Light. Jesse's involves dealing with Emily's death, and his family. Damon's involves his dad." Tanner told her, Miranda nodded.

"What about us?"

"Well, we're around until we're no longer needed. Our real story heavy development is in the second big Arc. Right now, we're just a convenient way to spout information about the story, and some comic relief. Our arc involves my actual job that I've always had, helping people realize, and share their feelings with one another."

"Fuck love." Miranda said simply, Tanner rolled his eyes.

"Forgetting the fact that at one time you were in love." Tanner said, Miranda glared at him.

"That doesn't count. We were still being developed as characters, and it was just an idea. A stupid one at that, it never actually was written down. You weren't even gay back then, but you were in love, care to share?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"It was you. One of our very early concepts, I believe it was the second version of us to be thought of before the idea was scrapped, was that we were going to be involved in an incestuous relationship. With you lusting after me, and me eventually reciprocating the feelings."

"That would have been weird." Miranda muttered, Tanner nodded.

"I agree. But the base idea for an incestuous couple is still there, and may even come to this story in some form eventually. Character concepts have been thought of. Same way with the three way relationship idea."

"Wasn't that going to be a Fallout 4 story? With Violet, Piper, and Curie?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"It was only an idea, never followed through, although it could be. It was the best version of Violet to ever actually exist inside of a video game. Except for the blue eyes she had, they are supposed to be brown, but the dark blue looked nice."

"I kinda miss that game… Watching was fun, when will he play it again?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"Once mods are out for ps4. But this is completely unrelated to the story at this point."

"Yeah but… Macho Man Randy Savage Deathclaws! They're beautiful, and dangerous!" Miranda exclaimed, Tanner laughed a bit, shaking his head. "So another question… Why the penchant for incest?"

"It makes for an interesting story."

"It's just weird." Miranda pointed out, Tanner nodded.

"Yeah, but it can make for a good story, so why not explore it? There are tons of Frozen stories with incest. And fan fiction in general…"

'People are weird."

"Yeah, we all are. But this has derailed wildly from being about this story. Point is, two main arcs running, Violet dealing with the Aftermath of torture, and the OC character's." Tanner said, Miranda nodded.

'See you guys later, or before now… You know what I mean."

 _ **-Aftermath- Apex High- One day after Violet's release from the Hospital-**_

"Why do you have that?" Emma asked, looking at Victoria toying with a black lace choker, with a silver heart charm. Emma knew that was Violet's, and that she wouldn't part with it willingly.

"It's a trophy." Victoria said fondly, smiling at Emma. Quincy raised an eyebrow, and leaned back in his chair, but said nothing about it. It wasn't his business to get involved in.

"How did you get it? What do you mean?" Emma asked, Damian looked up at the two from a book he was reading, as Zane just ate his food quietly.

"I dueled Violet, and she lost. This was on the line. If she won, she got my necklace, but if I won, I got her choker. She didn't win, simple as that." Victoria lied smoothly, Emma gave her an unsure look but accepted her words.

"Victoria." A firm voice rang out, causing Victoria to look up to see two angry eyes, one blue, and one green.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Kya?" Victoria asked, voice dripping with sarcasm, Kya glared at the choker in her fingers.

"Give me Violet's choker, or else." Kya ordered, Victoria glared at her, and stood up.

"Or else… What?" Victoria asked, getting in Kya's face, however the Guardian didn't flinch, or show any sign of fear, even as Quincy, and Zane stood up alongside Victoria, ready to protect their friend.

"Duel me then. No holds barred, if you win… You get my Key-Chain, and if I win, I get the choker back. The fight ends when one of us gives up, or dies." Kya said, laying down the rules of the challenge, Victoria smiled, no one had ever challenged her to a duel like this before.

"Fine." Victoria readily agreed, Kya nodded.

"Let's take this outside then. Bring as many friends as you wish, I already have some waiting." Kya said, before she turned on her heel and walked off. Victoria scoffed, and looked at her friends.

"Come on." She ordered them in a calm voice. Emma looked unsure about the whole thing but followed her, along with Quincy, Damian, and Zane.

"If you need any backup we'll deal with her." Quincy said, Victoria scoffed at him.

"I can handle myself." Victoria told him, as they made their way out into the courtyard where Kya was waiting. Behind her stood Ashley, Damon, Jamora, and Arthur.

"Hey guys! Boy did you pick the wrong person to back!" Arthur exclaimed, Damon nodded.

"Yeah, I mean this bitch hurt Violet, why support her?" Damon asked, Ashley glared at Victoria.

"You're lucky you're fighting Kya, after what you did to my sister, your also lucky Yuri isn't here yet." Ashley growled out.

"I just don't understand how someone can be so cruel, and not get punished." Jamora said.

"It was a fair duel, and Violet lost, it's not Victoria's fault she was stupid and didn't think it through." Quincy said, causing Arthur to glare at him.

"I've fought Violet before, and she wasn't very focused then, I'm not surprised she lost." Damian said.

"Shouldn't she fight to reclaim what's hers instead of having someone else do it, like a coward?" Zane asked, causing Ashley, and Kya to glare at him.

"I'm sure Victoria didn't mean to hurt Violet badly." Emma said, trying to help everyone stay calm.

"I'll happily do anything for Violet, no matter what. If that means teaching rich bitches like you a lesson, that's just the icing on the cake." Kya said, summoning her Keyblade. Victoria glared at her and summoned Oblivion, tossing the choker to Emma. Kya and Victoria walked towards each other, getting in each other's faces.

"It's not my fault she wasn't strong enough. She's weak, and just way too easy to break. Kind of like Emily." Victoria said, with a sick, and twisted smile on her face. Kya glared at her.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to Violet, and Emily." Kya told her, Victoria laughed in her face.

"Sure I am. You're pathetic." Victoria said, before she made the first move, swinging her fist at Kya's head, or at least she thought she did, until an explosion of pain ripped through her stomach the second she raised her fist. Victoria fell back as Kya repositioned her foot on the ground.

"Give up or die,, anyone interferes, duel's over. Whoever breaks the truce loses. That's the rules…" Kya said before she glared at Victoria, adopting a stance exactly like Master Aqua. Victoria, from her back jumped back up to her feet, with a cocky smirk.

Victoria rushed at Kya, swinging her Keyblade at her head, Kya glared at her, and summoned a magical barrier around her body, like Aqua taught her, before she closed her open hand into a fist, consolidating the barriers energy for a moment before she opened her hand again, sending the barrier, and Victoria away from her. Kya made a few quick hand movements, gathering the remainder of the barrier in front of her, like a shield.

Victoria growled, and jumped in the air, dashing at Kya, who swung her Keyblade at her, Kya's blade passed through Victoria's body. Kya turned around to see Victoria swing her Keyblade at her head. Kya's barrier protected her, the hexagonal barrier made of Light moving in front of the blade to stop it from hitting her.

"I don't think so!" Kya exclaimed, before she used her free hand to summon a small ball of wild electricity, she threw it at Victoria who blocked the magic with her Keyblade. As soon as it connected the small ball of Lightning exploded, surrounding Victoria, before the girl jumped away, shaking the electricity off her.

"Take this!" Victoria yelled, pointing her Keyblade at Kya and shooting several Dark Blizzaga's at her. Kya glared and summoned the barrier made of Light once again. It absorbed the Dark magic, without fail. Kya smirked and closed her fist once again, spinning on her heel, gathering all the Hexagonal Light around her Keyblade, before she leaped at Victoria and hit her with it.

Victoria was knocked back by the combined might of the Light barrier and Dark magic that the barrier had absorbed. Kya smiled at her.

"Not gonna do that again are ya? Yeah, shot your ass about eight feet huh?" Kya smirked, Victoria glared at her, and ran towards her. Kya smirked, and ran towards Victoria, she waved her free hand in the air, a black ball of stars appeared around Victoria's leg, pulling it down and throwing off her footing. Kya held her Keyblade with both hands, and moved it down, once she was close enough she swung at Victoria's head.

Victoria brought her Keyblade up in defense, blocking at the last second, but still had her own Keyblade knocked into her head, throwing her into the air. Kya jumped into the air and turned around, swinging her Keyblade into Victoria's ribcage, and sending her back down at the ground.

Kya smiled and rushed back down at the ground, she landed on her feet, and infused her Keyblade with electricity, before firing a blast of Lighting, just when Victoria was lined up with her shot. Sending the girl flying towards her friends, holding her chest, and breathing heavily. Emma looked down with a worried look.

"Victoria it's okay to give up!" Emma said, Victoria glared at her, and pushed herself up.

"Fuck you Emma…" Victoria seethed, before she dashed at Kya, who glared at her.

"Anger makes you sloppy." Kya said before she ducked down, to avoid Victoria's Keyblade. Kya pressed her hand against Victoria's side, and fired a concentrated burst of Lightning, knocking Victoria back once again. "You've already lost. Continue, and I will kill you." Kya said, fully prepared to make good on her words.

"Fuck you!" Victoria yelled, rushing at Kya once again, Kya just glared at her, and got into a stance, pointing her Keyblade at Victoria's heart, preparing to rush forwards. Just then Kya summoned a barrier as Quincy swung his sword at her, the golden blade bouncing off, causing Kya to glare at him.

"Duel's over then." Kya said, with a glare, she turned and nodded to her friends, as they all summoned their Keyblades, and rushed forwards to clash with Victoria's friends, with the exception of Emma, who just shook her head.

Damon, and Damian clashed, with Damon quickly pushing him back with sheer force. Ashley ducked down and hit Zane in the leg, knocking him into the air, before spinning around, and hitting him in the chest, sending him flying away, with Damian. Arthur, and Jamora rushed at Quincy, Jamora knocking his blade in the air, and Arthur hitting him in the chest, sending him flying with the rest of his friends.

Kya glared at Victoria, and knocked her Keyblade into the air, before she grabbed her by the hair, and threw her at her friends. Kya snatched Oblivion from the air, and glared at it.

"You are not fit to wield a Keyblade." Kya told her, before she glared at Emma as she approached her. Emma had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry about all this. Here." Emma said, holding out the choker. Kya smiled at her, and took the choker, before giving Oblivion over to Emma.

"Thank you… You should come by and see Violet sometime. She could use another friend." Kya said, Emma smiled, and nodded.

"I would be honored. Thank you for your permission. I'll try and visit Violet… Though I don't know if she'll want to see me."

"She does. You were friends for years, and believe it or not, she wants that back… So long as you don't make a move on her, I'm okay with it… If you do though… I'll kill you." Kya warned, Emma laughed, but to be honest she was a bit scared. She knew Kya wasn't kidding. Kya just smiled and looked at the choker in her hand, happy to have gotten it back.

 _ **-Aftermath- Apex High- Present Day-**_

"I love that I don't have to worry about pregnancy." Violet said as she ate her lunch. Her mission began later in the day, in fact just after lunch. Kya rolled her eyes. Jesse just shook his head, with a slight smile. Meian coughed, after choking on her drink. Damon chuckled a bit, and Ashley shook her head.

"Lucky bitch. I have to take a pill just to make sure." Ashley said, Violet looked at her.

"You're having sex too? With who?" Violet asked, Ashley smirked.

"I never kiss and tell." Ashley said, Violet shrugged.

"I do. I mean, my first time was with Zen, then there was this college girl at a New Years party, then Emma… Now it's Kya." Violet said, Ashley looked at her.

"Your first time was with Zen? So was mine!" Ashley exclaimed, Violet merely raised an eyebrow.

"Really? When?"

"Like right before he left for here. It was a going away present." Ashley said, Violet nodded.

"Okay, so he's just really bad at sex… I did it after he was here, the lights were off, there was little to no foreplay, I didn't enjoy it, and he lasted about thirty seconds. After that it was awkward enough that we broke up…"

"Oh, sounds rough… he was wearing a condom right?"

"Not by his choice. It was my big thing, speaking of big things… his wasn't. You think I'm going to risk losing my petiteness? That's not a word… I think…" Violet trailed off, Kya smiled, and placed a protective hand on her hip, pulling her close, causing Violet to giggle. "You're much better at pleasuring me, sometimes multiple times in a row."

"I don't want you sharing the details of our sex life, or hearing about your previous exploits."

"Okay, but you are really good… Can you go to the bathroom with me?" Violet asked with a smile, Kya shook her head.

"I'm not having sex in a bathroom." Kya told her, Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, I meant to ask that last part as a separate thing entirely, I really need to pee." Violet told her, Kya nodded, and stood up, pulling the blonde with her. "Fucking pervert." Violet said before they walked away from the table.

"Is she always like that?" Meian asked, Jesse chuckled.

"You get used to it. Trust me. She's actually really sweet." Jesse assured her, Damon nodded.

"That is true." Damon said, Seilo nodded.

"I gotta say, she is nice, if not a bit… Abrasive. She's good in my book though." Seilo said, Ashley nodded.

"She better be, or I'll rip your spine out through your asshole… So Damon, wanna go out again?" Ashley asked, Damon chuckled.

"You really are her sister… Sure, sounds like a time. Maybe I'll even get lucky, I mean, Zen did."

"That is true… Play your cards right, and maybe you'll get past second base this time." Ashley said, before she leaned back in her chair, and poked her food with a fork. "What is this by the way?"

"Maybe a type of meat, maybe the liver of some diseased lamb…" Damon trailed off, holding the suspicious 'meat' up with his fork.

"I think this… Pasta blinked at me." Jesse muttered, poking at it several times.

"Does she usually talk about her sex life though?" Meian asked, Jesse gave her a look.

"I know more about Violet's many, many intimate times, with other people, and alone than I'd ever like to know about anyone's. So yes, she does. For the first week that was basically all she talked about."

"I'm… Not sure I'm completely okay with that…"

"Neither am I, just get used to it." Jesse told her, Damon nodded.

"Yeah, she means well though… And with Kya around on a mission, you should be safe from that. Kya may be all playful now, but out on the field she's more serious. Doesn't tolerate any bullshit." Damon told her, Meian nodded.

"Right… Well, good." Meian said, smiling before leaning back with a slight frown. No once noticed, they just moved on to another topic, no one really took notice.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Okay, well there it was... Hope you enjoyed it. Yeah, nothing else to say really. Be sure to you know, follow, favorite, and review if you enjoyed. It really helps out guys, to know what you like, dislike, and want to see more of. So yeah, bye! See you next time.**_


	32. Chapter 32: Mission 1 Pt-1

_**Yo! So... 'Nother chapter. Had a lot of fun writing this one, we finally get to a plot point that I've been waiting to get to for a long time. It relates back to Violet's first day of school. I'll let you guys read to see the rest of it. Also, Yuri should be back sometime in the coming chapters. Always fun having him around. Anyway, I should let you guys get to it. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Ah, there you are. I was beginning to get worried you had gotten lost." The Principal said, with a smile, looking at the group of four. Violet smiled with a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks, Kya just nodded stiffly, with the same shade of pink on hers.

"Almost did, this place is big." Violet said cheekily, the Principal chuckled slightly.

"That it is. Regardless, it is time for your first mission. I have already briefed Miss Kya, so I will allow her to fill you in once you step through the portal." The Principal said, motioning to a stone arch against a wall.

"Right Sir." Kya said, summoning her Keyblade, and pointing it at the arch. She let out a breath, and shot a beam of light into the arch. A Corridor of Light formed inside. Kya quickly dismissed her Keyblade, and attached her Key-Chain to her belt.

"I wish all of you luck, but be careful, you're fighting Heartless, and Nobodies." The Principal informed them, Violet nodded, and held out her hand, Kya rolled her eyes, and grabbed her wrist, throwing her into the portal, before she looked at Meian and Seilo, and motioning to the portal.

"Go." Kya told them in an authorative voice. Meian got a deer-in-the-headlights look, and rushed to the portal, Seilo went in after her. Kya nodded to the Principal before heading in herself.

When she emerged on the other side, she saw Violet, on the ground flat on her back, and Meian and Seilo looking at a small village down the hill. Kya walked up to Violet and stared down at her, with a raised brow.

"What are you doing?" Kya asked, Violet looked up at her with a pout.

"You pushed me!" Violet exclaimed, in a childish tone, Kya rolled her eyes, with a slight chuckle.

"Technically I threw you." Kya said, noticing when the stone arch behind her stopped hosting the Corridor of Light she made.

"Fine, threw, whatever." Violet said, grabbing a few blades of grass and throwing them at Kya, they just fell against her shirt harmlessly. "Bad Kya."

"Just stop and get up. We have to go talk to the Village Elder." Kya said, looking over at the small village, Meian, and Seilo turned to her. "Our mission comes from him. Apparently there's been a new sprouting of Heartless and Nobodies around the village. We're to investigate, find out the cause, and eliminate it. Most likely it's some person messing with the balance of Light and Darkness in this area."

"Are we still in Virtuoso City?" Meian asked, Kya nodded as Violet pushed herself up, and dusted herself off, looking up at Kya.

"Yes, we are in the World of Virtuoso City, but not Virtuoso City Proper."

"Why's the whole world called Virtuoso City, and not something else, more universal?" Seilo asked, Kya shrugged.

"I didn't name it. But, usually worlds are named after their most important aspect. Agrabah is more than just the city of Agrabah, but since it's the largest city, and typically where the most people live, it's just named that. Virtuoso City Proper is the biggest city in this world, so it's named Virtuoso City."

"That's weird… So… find the crazy, kill the crazy is the mission?" Violet asked, Kya rolled her eyes.

"If that were the case we'd have to kill you babe." Kya told her, Violet giggled.

"I'm crazy about you." Violet told her, Kya smiled.

"You're very sweet. But, we have a mission. Let's not keep the good people of the village waiting anymore than we have to." Kya said, as she lead the group down the hill, on a cobblestone path. Seilo looked at Violet and Kya in front of him.

"Speaking of waiting, what took you two so long?" Seilo asked, Violet giggled.

"Someone got a little excited in the bathroom." Violet said, Kya glared at her.

"No… You said, and I quote. 'Off with the pants wench.' I know because I glared at you, and smacked you in the back of the head." Kya said, Violet smiled at her.

"Out of love. Which got me… In the mood significantly more than I was." Violet said, Seilo raised an eyebrow.

"I would like to say that I find it extremely creepy how getting hit in the back of the head turns you on." Seilo said, Violet glared at him.

"Only from Kya, and only when we're already talking about sex, or thinking about it. BDSM is a thing, whips, chains, nipple clamps, studded paddles. All that is right up my alley… What?" Violet asked, looking at an angry looking Kya.

"Stop talking about it." Kya said quickly, in a firm voice, Violet smiled.

"Whatever you say." Violet replied in a dreamy voice, Meian, at this point was bright red. Seilo just raised an eyebrow, but said nothing about it further.

"So… What was that portal thing?" Meian asked, Kya cleared her throat.

"Well, that portal thing, is called a Corridor of Light. It's a means of instantaneous travel from one location to another. Unlike Corridors of Darkness, which take you directly to the realm of Darkness, leaving you to find your way out, and to your destination from there."

"Is that how you and Violet traveled to Radiant Garden?" Seilo asked, Kya nodded.

"Through a Corridor of Light yes. I can only form them when a frame is provided for me. I haven't learned how to stabilize it yet. Once the year's out I'm supposed to return to Yen Sid's for additional training."

"You're leaving?" Violet asked, Kya looked at her.

"You knew I was. You're going on vacation during that time, if you recall. Destiny Islands." Kya said, Violet smiled, and giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry, forgot for a second. Just kinda panicked when I heard you were leaving." Violet admitted, Kya smiled.

"I know, but relax." Kya told her. Violet nodded, with a smile.

 _ **-Aftermath-Apex High-**_

"Why hello Antonio, what brings you to our table?" Victoria asked, they were in class. She was sitting with Emma at a table in the back of the room. Antonio looked at them, brushing his long black hair out of his eyes, and narrowing his golden eyes.

"Just got out of individual classes. So, figured I'd rejoin my old group." He told them, sitting in the empty chair next to Emma. She gave him a small smile, but seemed a bit reserved.

"I think it's terrible they put you in isolation just for a little spat." Victoria said, Antonio shrugged.

"What I did was messed up. I hurt that poor girl because I was stupid, and angry." Antonio told them, looking down at the table.

"You were stupid because you let the Darkness control you." Victoria told him, Antonio shook his head.

"No. I was in control, but I used the Darkness to hurt her… I regret it every day, it's all I thought about sitting in there studying for the next exam. How I would apologize to her… Do you guys know her?"

"She's a friend." Emma told him, he smiled at her.

"Where is she?" He asked.

"On a mission right now. She should be back by tomorrow. But, I gotta tell you… Violet is… Difficult, she may not want to forgive you, or even hear you out." Emma warned him, he nodded.

"I understand. I wouldn't forgive me either. What I did was truly wrong, I want to at least try and tell her that." Antonio said, Victoria rolled her eyes.

"It's not worth it, she's just a stupid spoiled little cunt." Victoria said, causing Emma to glare at her.

"Don't be so hateful Vicky."

"I hate that name."

"I hate you bad mouthing my friends. Just because you don't like her, doesn't give you the right to talk about her like that. Have enough respect, if not for her, then for me, to keep your mouth shut." Emma said, with a glare, Victoria stared at her, anger boiling up inside her, how dare Emma talk to her like this!

"Let me tell you something Emma, even if you are still pathetically in love with her, don't make me censor myself just because you cant take the truth. She's the one who abandoned you, I don't know why you're still holding onto that relationship when it's so toxic."

"Our friendship is not toxic, you're just jealous is that it? Is that why you don't like her, because she was my friend before you? I can have more than one best friend you know." Emma said, Victoria glared at her, gritting her teeth.

"I'm not jealous of Violet." Victoria spat out, Emma glared at her but dropped it, it wasn't worth fighting with her. The two had been fighting more and more lately, mostly over Violet, but sometimes over other smaller things.

"That was… Something, can we just focus on being positive? I mean, anything's better than being alone, but I don't like thinking about negativity. Personally thinking of switching sides, maybe Darkness isn't for me." Antonio said, causing Victoria to glare at him.

"Don't do that. Who would have you? You nearly crushed some poor girls skull, if not for that bitch pulling you off, she would have died by your hand. Something tells me that neither faction will want someone like you on their side." Victoria told him, Antonio looked uncomfortable with Victoria's words, but she wasn't exactly wrong. He dreaded thinking of where he would be if he would have killed Violet that day.

 _ **-Aftermath-Apex High-Violet's First Day of School-**_

" _Get the hell off her!" Jesse yelled rushing over to Antonio, and grabbing his arm, trying to pull back, Antonio glared at him, golden eyes glowing brightly, and used Darkness to throw Jesse off him. Antonio lifted Violet by her neck once again, and slammed her head into the wall, causing more blood to come out of her mouth, leaving some on the wall._

 _Kya heard the commotion and came running, she glared at the scene. Some student using Darkness on the girl from earlier. The one who had made everything brighter, more colorful… And rage bubbled up inside her, true rage for the first time directed at something other than Heartless, or Nobodies._

" _Let go of her!" Kya yelled, remembering what Master Aqua taught her. Kya took a breath and gathered Light with her hand, she hoped this would work, she could never get it to stabilize before. It always exploded, or fizzled, never formed into a ball of energy like it was supposed to._

 _To Kya's surprise the ball of Light stabilized, it was about the size of a baseball, but something was better than nothing. She glared at Antonio and threw it at him, once it connected the Darkness surrounding him faded away, Kya rushed forwards and grabbed him._

" _I said let go!" Kya yelled as she pulled Antonio off of Violet, she picked up the discarded Oathkeeper and pinned Antonio to the ground with it, placing her foot on his wrist, and pressing down, so he couldn't use his scythe to attack her. Kya looked up at Jesse._

" _Do you know any advanced healing spells?" Kya asked Jesse, who shook his head. Kya glared at him, and looked down at Antonio, punching him in the head, and knocking him out, before she got off of him, and moved over to Violet. "Jesse make sure he's retrained. Ruby, go and get a teacher." Kya ordered, as she pulled Violet's head into her lap, moving her upside down so she could look at the back of her head._

 _Luckily there was nothing permanent. Kya placed her hand on the back of Violet's head and used the powerful healing spell, Curaga. Healing most of the damage, but it was all she could do, she didn't know if the girl had any lingering problems with her brain. Kya shook her head, and flipped Violet back over, he hands now covered in the blonde's blood._

" _I'll take her to the infirmary, faster that way. Jesse wait with him until Ruby comes back." Kya told him, before she picked the blonde up, and held her in her arms, rushing off to the infirmary to get her proper medical treatment._

" _Would you like to wait with her?" The Nurse asked her, but Kya shook her head, she had to get cleaned up, and she had some training to do. No time for that._

" _No, I have to train." She said before walking off, she stopped and took one last look at the blonde on the bed, who was being tended to by another nurse before leaving the room._

 _ **-Aftermath-Hospital, Violet's Room-Two Days After Violet Woke Up-**_

"One thing still confuses me… Why would Victoria just leave Oathkeeper lying there?" Kya asked, just as the door opened, and Violet's Uncle, Tyler walked in.

"I can answer that for you. It's the spell I placed on it, before I gave it to her." Tyler told her, Kya looked at him, with a raised brow. She had never officially met him before, but he smelled of alcohol slightly.

"What do you mean? What spell?" Kya asked him, her hand still gripping Violet's who just shrugged, this was the first time she was hearing about it.

"Well, I know Magic, and when I say Magic, I mean advanced, old magic. Magic from other worlds, with different sets of rules. I learned a spell from the Book of Prophecies, one of them at least… It was a special charm, used as a means to protect Keyblade's, and make sure only their owner, or someone important to them touched it. Anyone else get's burned, literally."

"But I touched Oathkeeper long before Violet and I even knew each other." Kya said, Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Really? When?" Violet asked him, Kya frowned.

"When you got in that bad fight." Kya answered quickly, before looking to Tyler for explanation. He chuckled a bit.

"It's from the Book of Prophecies. Those things don't use normal rules of time and space. It knew you two would be important to one another, I don't know how it works, but it just knew." Tyler told them, with a slight chuckle, he pulled a flask from his back pocket, and took a quick swig, before putting it back.

"Is he drunk?" Kya asked, in a low whisper, Violet giggled.

"Yeah, he's kinda always drunk." Violet told her, Kya shook her head, before giving Violet's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Anyway, Violet, I came here to tell you that I'll be back in town for a month, so as soon as you're well we'll get back to it okay?" Tyler asked, Violet smiled at him, and nodded. "How's your magic?" Tyler asked, Violet shrugged.

"It's… Off, like it was so strange. It was just gone for a while, and now… There's not much, is it ever gonna come back?" Violet asked, Tyler nodded, but a frown on his face.

"Yeah, it was a toxin. It's illegal, black market stuff, or you can make it from non magical blood, and Darkness. Real nasty shit, depending on the dosage, you can lose your magical ability forever, or suffer permanent effects. Would you mind if I checked your magic, just to make sure everything's going to be okay?" Tyler asked, Violet shook her head, and Tyler walked towards her.

"How exactly do you check other people's magic? Master Aqua never taught me." Kya said, Tyler chuckled.

"It's simple. I'll show you, so you can check on it, even after I leave. Since you have a connection with her, you should be able to do it. Just watch me." Tyler said, before he made a small amount of Light in his hand, he pressed his hand to Violet's forehead and closed his eyes.

"That all it takes, just light?" Kya asked, Tyler smiled and pulled his hand away from Violet's forehead.

"Yes. You just need to be wanting to link your magic with hers, Light is the easiest catalyst for this. Since you two are already close, this should be easy." Tyler told her, Kya smiled.

"Thank you Tyler." Kya said, he shook his head, and waved his hand.

"Okay Little Hart, your magic is just fine. It should be back fully in a day or two. You've got so much that it takes about two weeks for it to recover fully. So if you ever lose it again, don't stress yourself for two weeks okay?" Tyler asked, Violet nodded.

"I'll make sure she doesn't, just in case." Kya assured him, Tyler nodded, and smiled, before looking back at the door.

"Your mother's coming, I better stop with the magic talk, she'd kill me if she heard. All recovery in her eyes for her baby." Tyler said with a chuckle, as he walked back towards and wall and leaned against it.

Moments later Toni, and Kelsi walked into the room, Toni having a plastic Tupperware bowl in one hand filled with soup, and a spoon. In the other hand she had a can of pop.

"Violet, I brought you some soup, and a drink baby." Kelsi said, in a doting voice. Violet smiled with a slight blush, Toni rolled her eyes.

"I technically brought them babe." Toni said cheekily, as she placed the soup, and drink on the table besides the bed. Kelsi rolled her eyes, and moved over, pulling the lid off the bowl, and grabbing the spoon.

"Sit up baby." Kelsi said, Toni rolled her eyes.

"She can eat by herself." Toni said, causing Kelsi to turn with a glare. "Or you can feed her…" Toni added on a little quieter, Kelsi turned back, and smiled. Kya chuckled a bit.

"I could do that, Mrs. Hart." Kya offered quietly, Kelsi smiled at her, and handed the soup, and spoon over to her, Toni looked uncomfortable with the idea, but said nothing about it, she didn't want to be grounded, Kelsi was already in a mood due to Violet's situation.

"You're so sweet…" Violet said, Kya smiled and sat on the side of the bed, dipping the spoon in the soup, and carefully bringing it back out, and to Violet's lips, the blonde happily complied.

"Just eat the damn soup, and get better." Kya told her, with a slight smile, Violet smiled back at her.

 _ **-Aftermath-New Devon-Present Day-**_

"Only one room?" Violet asked, with a raised brow, Kya nodded, as she held a room key in her hands. They had spoken with the Village Elder, and were about to set out on their mission. If they couldn't find the source today, they would have to try again tomorrow, so just in case that happened they had a room at a hotel. Only one room was available at the time however.

"Yes, but if we get our mission done today, we wont need to use the room, and can all sleep in our own beds tonight." Kya told her, Violet pouted.

"What about you sleeping in my bed with me. Or me sleeping in your bed?" Violet asked, Kya rolled her eyes.

"You know what I mean, point is, we'll be home if we get this done today. So, let's not waste anymore time." Kya told them, then hummed for a moment. "Okay, Meian you're acting as our mage, so you need to stay next away from enemies. Support us, and keep yourself away from enemies. Seilo, you're the acting Warrior, you need to protect Meian, and make sure nothing get's to her. Violet and I will move around the battlefield, and take care of any stragglers, if there are any. Neither of you are to engage directly with them, just in case there are more."

"Understood ma'am." Meian said, Seilo nodded.

"I'm all for that plan, less pressure on me." He said, Kya glared at him.

"Don't be so cocky, you can get killed out there, if you mess up." Kya told him firmly, and shaking her head, before looking at Violet. "Violet, stay next to me." Kya ordered, the blonde smiled and nodded obediently. "Let's move then." Kya said, before she turned and walked towards the edge of New Devon, with Seilo, and Meian in tow, and Violet next to her, humming.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad… Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember, to let her into your heart. Then you can start to make it better…" Violet sang, causing Kya to look at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that?" Kya asked, with a slight smile, Violet blushed with a shrug.

"It was Hey Jude, by The Beatles… I love that song, and just kinda got the urge to sing it. Happens all the time, you ever feel like that?" Violet asked, Kya just shook her head, Violet shrugged.

"No… And I've never heard of The Beatles before." Kya told her, Violet's eyes widened, and she shook her head.

"How are we even dating… I'm going to have to educate you when we get home, okay?" Violet asked, Kya chuckled a bit.

"Sure Violet, whatever you want." Kya told her, Violet smiled, and looked ahead, getting a serious look, and grabbing Oathkeeper's Key-Chain from her belt.

"Heartless." Violet said, summoning Oathkeeper, Kya nodded, and looked at the Heartless in front of them, summoning Rainfell. Meian let out a breath, and summoned Diamond Dust, Seilo chuckled, and summoned a black and blue lance, with a silver bladed tip in a flash of light.

"Let's get to work then… Stay alert everyone." Kya told them, narrowing her eyes, and rushing forwards, with Violet beside her.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **So, there it was. Obviously I dont own Hey Jude, or The Beatles. Like, duh. New Devon is an Uncharted 4 reference, and it may be used in further chapters of the story, maybe. Possibly. It could become important, havent decided yet. So, yeah, hope you enjoyed, I know I enjoyed finally getting Antonio involved in the story once again. He was planned to come in way earlier, but things kind of took a different path than I originally intended. I'm glad he's here now, and he will have a couple scenes with the Oc's particularly in the Children of Darkness. Anyway, guys hope you enjoyed, and I was gonna come up with a name for the magic toxin thing, but... nothing I came up with was good. Maybe you guys can suggest things, or not. I dont know, either way works. Be sure to Follow, Favorite, if you havent already, and drop a review leaving me your thoughts guys, until next time!**_


	33. Chapter 33: Mission 1 Pt-2

_**Hey, I'm back. It's been a while. Wanted to get this out sooner, but you know, it turned out like this. So, I hope you enjoy, we get a few scenes this chapter. Should be finishing up the mission in the next chapter while moving forward to the next character arc after Seilo, and Meian's. Hope you enjoy this chapter! Be sure to follow, favorite, if you havent yet, and drop a review if you have the time.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Violet, up and over!" Kya yelled at the Blonde, who looked over her shoulder and nodded, doing a quick back flip, and running towards her girlfriend. Violet jumped up, and placed her foot against Kya's back, before pushing off, using her as a springboard. Violet charger her Keyblade with Lightning, and swung it sideways, sending arcing Lightning bolts at several Shadow Heartless, killing them instantly.

"Seilo, cover Meian!" Violet shouted, before landing back on the ground, and dodge rolling towards a Heartless, slicing it in two. Seilo glared at the approaching Heartless, and threw his spear, impaling several, killing them, before his spear embedded itself in the ground. Seilo closed his eyes for a moment, and disappeared in a flash of blue particles, reappearing with his hand around his Spear, and pulling it from the ground.

"Thanks." Meian said, turning with a smile, before she pointed Diamond Dust at a Heartless that just emerged from the ground, she fired a quick Blizzaga at it, freezing it, before she pointed her Keyblade in the air, and called down a Thundaga to destroy him. She glared at a few Neoshadows that were trying to get at Kya from behind, she spun her Keyblade in her hand, before pointing it at the sky once again, pulling all three Neoshadows into a powerful Magnega spell.

Kya glared at an approaching Heartless, and jumped at it spinning in the air, and slicing it in two, she looked behind her and saw the three Neoshadows cast in a Magnega, she smiled, and cart wheeled over to them, before she swung her Keyblade, slicing them all in two, before jumping back, and coating herself in thunder, and dashing towards several shadows, lightning came from the sky, and destroyed them all as she passed by.

"Kya, let's Light some fires!" Violet yelled, spinning her Keyblade in her hands, and coating it in blue flames. Kya smirked, and cart wheeled towards her, she spun her own Keyblade in her hands, coating it in bright orange flames. Kya and Violet smiled at each other and jumped away, swinging their Keyblade's so that Oathkeeper's teeth linked with Rainfell's and they spun around creating a vortex of bright orange, and blue fire, killing the Heartless that were left in the area. Seilo grabbing Meian's arm and throwing his Spear so he could teleport them both farther away to avoid the devastation.

Once Kya and Violet stopped spinning,, dismissing their Keyblade's. No Heartless were left, and the blonde was stumbling a bit. Kya quickly regained her balance, and orientation, moving over, and placing her hands on the blonde's shoulders to stabilize her. Violet smiled up at Kya, and giggled, leaning against her.

"That's a lot more intense when actual fighting is going on… But we did it!" Violet exclaimed, Kya smiled. She forgot that this was Violet's first real experience with anything like this. Sure Violet had fought other students at school, and her Uncle, and parents, but never actual Heartless. They were flimsier than she expected, but Kya had explained prior that there were many different types of Heartless. They type they fought were by far the easiest to kill.

"I'm just glad no one suffered any injuries. Now, we have a culprit to find, they aren't extremely powerful, otherwise they would have had more than just Shadows, and Neoshadows. We still haven't seen a nobody yet, so it's possible they aren't related to this." Kya said thoughtfully, as Meian, and Seilo walked back towards them. Violet let out a slight chuckle.

"Cant you just enjoy the victory?" Violet said, Kya smiled at her with a short chuckle.

"Sure… But we should keep moving, we need to find the person who caused this. Heartless seemed to be coming from that direction while we were fighting them, so we should start there." Kya said seriously, as she broke away from Violet and began walking off deeper into the forest, Violet skipped after her, while Seilo and Meian followed her, with slight chuckles.

 _ **-Aftermath-Several Hours Later-New Devon Hotel-**_

"Only one bed? Well, sorry Seilo you get the floor. Kya, do you mind if Meian sleeps with us in the bed?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged, with a tired look in her eyes.

"I don't mind. But we've been out in the wilderness all day, I suggest showers." Kya said, Violet tilted her head.

"This place has running water?" Violet asked, Kya nodded.

"Of course. Did you not notice the streetlights? Now, there's probably not enough hot water for everyone. I'm fine with the cold, but I know Violet isn't. So, we'll take our shower now, then Meian, then Seilo, that good?" Kya asked, Seilo shrugged.

"You're the leader for this mission, whatever you say boss." Seilo said indifferently, before he sat on the floor with his back against the wall, letting out a sigh, he was tired after a long day of walking, fighting, hearing unnecessary things about Violet's sex life, and daily life he didn't want to know.

"Fine by me." Meian said, before she walked out, and onto the balcony, looking out over the lit up village. Violet skipped into the bathroom, and pulled Kya with her. Once they were alone Violet turned and looked at Kya seriously.

"What is it?" Kya asked, Violet just shook her head.

"Let's just get in the shower first, thin walls you know?" Violet asked, Kya nodded understandingly and went to turn the water to a temperature Violet liked. Once she did she turned to see Violet stripped, and ready for a shower, with an impatient look on her face.

"What?"

"Show me some skin." Violet teased her, Kya rolled her eyes, and pulled her clothes off, before getting in the shower alongside Violet.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Kya asked, Violet furrowed her brows together.

"I think something's up with Meian, when I would look at her, you know, while she wasn't paying attention… She just looked sad. I don't know why she did, but I want to find out, so I can help her." Violet told her, Kya smiled at her.

"You're a good person Violet, and I noticed it too. You should try and talk to her about it, of everyone here, you're the best equipped emotionally after all. Did you notice Seilo though?" Kya asked, Violet shook her head.

"What about him?" Violet asked, Kya frowned worriedly before continuing.

"As the day went on, whenever he would teleport those blue particles he left behind, they got darker, and darker. This could be linked to his magic running low, but if that were the case there would be less particles, and an impact on how far he could teleport. There was none of that, it leaves only the Darkness as the explanation." Kya said, Violet looked up at her worried.

"You aren't gonna… Do anything to him are you? Like, hurt him, or turn him in? I mean, I know he looked at Xehanort's reports but… He's a good person." Violet told her, Kya nodded.

"I know Violet, I trust him, but those reports… They're coated in Darkness, the more exposure to them, the worse it is for you. Copies are fine, but he somehow had the original documents… I just wonder how he got them."

"You could ask, and be nice." Violet suggested, with a cautious tone, Kya gave her a look.

"You don't think I can be nice to people?"

"That aren't me, or my family? Well… You've had your moments." Violet told her, Kya looked offended for a minute before she rolled her eyes, and pinched Violet's ass, making the blonde squeak. "Don't abuse my ass!" Violet told her, Kya giggled.

"In my defense, it's a very nice ass to touch Violet."

"Damn straight, though this situation isn't… Are we gonna have sex tonight?" Violet asked, Kya glared at her.

"We're sleeping in a bed with another girl, and with a guy in the room. So, no I'm not having sex with you tonight, and before you suggest it, we cannot do so in here either, because the others need to shower as well, and we cant take a long time. So just let's get clean, so we can lay down, because I'm tired."

"Ugh, fine… Damn… white haired, heterochromatic eyed, toned, sexy abbed girlfriends, denying me sex…" Violet muttered, Kya chuckled and pinched the blonde's ass again.

 _ **-Aftermath-Three Days after Violet woke up-Virtuoso City Hospital-**_

"Jesse?" Violet asked, as Jesse wordlessly walked in and sat next to her bed. Kya was out getting her some ice cream at the moment, and her parents were doing… whatever it was that they did, Violet didn't really know what they did day to day now that she thought about it. She should probably ask sometime.

"Hey there… How are you doing?" Jesse asked her, he looked terrible, if Violet was being honest. Like he hadn't gotten any sleep, had been crying, he wasn't wearing his scarf, that's how Violet knew he was a bit disheveled.

"I'm well… You know, they say there's no permanent damage. Whatever healer they had down there was apparently really good. I wont even have any scars… Though, I still have my memories, and occasionally relive being back there getting cut up… Other than that, normal. Ha, ha… ha…" Violet trailed off awkwardly, Jesse frowned, and shook his head.

"I'm so, so sorry you had to go through all of that…" Jesse trailed off, Violet bit her lip.

"Do you blame me for… Emily?" Violet asked, Jesse gave her a look.

"Why on earth would I do that? Victoria did this to you, and her… You aren't responsible for her actions." Jesse told her, Violet shook her head.

"But if I hadn't taken her outside, or even agreed to have the party in the first place then… Maybe…"

"Stop that Violet, I wont let you blame yourself… My only regret is not getting to apologize for our last stupid fight… She died, with that as he last memory of me, that kinda sucks you know?" Jesse asked, Violet frowned.

"Emily loved you… You know that right? No matter what the fight was about, stupid or not, she still loved you all the same. Or else she wouldn't have been crying over you after the fight, you know?" Violet asked him, he chuckled, but it was without warmth, or humor, it was hollow.

"I'm sure, but it was still something that I wish I could take back… I loved her so much Violet, she was everything I've ever wanted."

"I know it's not the same, but I kinda know how you feel. I lost that person who meant the most to me too. I had to cope with that loss… I know, it's not the same as what you are going through, but still… You aren't alone. I'm here for you." Violet told him, he shook his head, with a small smile.

"Funny, isn't it? You're the one in the hospital bed, comforting me. It should be the other way around." Jesse said, Violet giggled.

"Maybe, but have you ever known me to do things the normal way? I'm the girl who wears a nice button up to a dance where girls are required to wear dresses, I didn't choose a faction to support in a school that's all about preparing you to join the faction that you support." Violet told him, he smiled, and leaned back in his chair.

"You know something Violet, even though you're brash, arrogant, you share way too much about your sex life, are prone to random outbursts, and can be rather hostile in certain situations… You're the best friend I could ever have."

"Awe! Thank you Jesse! Love you too… So, shifting topics to something more depressing, did they have her funeral yet?" Violet asked, Jesse frowned, and nodded.

"Yeah. Once you're able to get up, and out of here, you should pay her a visit." Jesse told her, Violet nodded, with a smile.

"I'd like that." Violet said, with a smile. Jesse smiled a bit. "You ever think about fucking me?" Violet asked out of the blue, causing Jesse to start laughing, he shook his head and looked at her with a smile after he calmed down.

"No, why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I was just wondering. I personally don't think you could satisfy me sexually. At least… Not after having sex with Kya, man… She really knows how to fuck me." Violet said, Jesse shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, for once I'll humor you, just because you're in the hospital. What exactly do you mean?" Jesse asked, Violet raised an eyebrow, and smirked.

"You just want to hear about my sex life because you find the idea of my cuddly Kya pinning me against a wall, and fucking me with a strap on while I scream and beg for more, very, very sexy. I don't blame you it is." Violet teased him, he shook his head.

"No. Just how wouldn't I be able to please you sexually, or in a relationship, when compared to Kya?" Jesse asked, Violet hummed.

"Well, I could break it down psychologically. Me and Kya are more compatible. She may have a hardened taciturn shell, but underneath she is cuddly. I like that, it suits my personality, I like both sides of her. Whereas you… You're kinda of a softy. For example, she will get mad at me when I do something stupid, you just kinda hang your head in shame. I don't feel the need to alter my behavior when you do that. But I don't like her mad, it's scary."

"So, on the basis of me not getting mad at you we cant be together?"

"Pretty much. I like to experience things, all the ups and downs. When she's mad, it let's me know that she cares enough to get mad at me. Then when she's done being mad, the makeup sex is fucking amazing." Violet told him, Jesse chuckled.

"I assure you I don't need to hear about that."

"Yeah… She wouldn't like me talking about that, she's probably gonna be back soon. I just sent her out for some ice cream." Violet told him, Jesse chuckled. "So, question, might be awkward, but I'm just wondering… Did you and Emily do anything? I know you didn't fuck her, but did you do other things?"

"Not really. We made out a few times, but we never went below the belt. Why do you ask?" Jesse asked her, Violet shrugged, he chuckled. "Of course there's not a real reason we didn't, we just didn't end up going that far."

"Well, I'm sure I can get someone to get you laid at some point." Violet told him, he shook his head, with a slight frown.

"I think I'm good Violet. I appreciate you looking out for me." Jesse replied, Violet smiled, and moved a hand through her hair.

"Always will Jesse. Always will." Violet told him, leaning back some more, and adopting a content smile, as she closed her eyes.

 _ **-Aftermath-Present Day-New Devon Hotel-**_

Meian shifted uncomfortably, looking over at Violet and Kya. Kya seemingly sleeping soundly, with Violet nearly on top of her, in a tangle of limbs, and drooling a bit. Meian shook her head, and looked over to see Seilo passed out on the floor. She let out a sigh, and quietly got up from the bed, walking outside to the balcony.

"Violet, she's up, go." Kya whispered in the blonde's ear, who nodded, and got up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. "You drooled on me."

"You've had my tongue, and saliva inside your mouth, and pussy. I'm sure you're fine." Violet told her, Kya glared at her and pinched her elbow.

"Just go and be a good friend." Kya told her, Violet nodded and went out to the balcony. She saw Meian looking out over the quiet village, lit by streetlights. She walking up next to her, and nudged her slightly.

"Hey, something troubling you?" Violet asked, Meian looked at her with glassy eyes, and cleared her throat before speaking.

"What? No, I'm fine." Meian told her, Violet rolled her eyes, that wasn't very convincing at all.

"You're a pretty bad liar you know that?" Violet asked, with a slight smile, Meian frowned and shook her head, before looking away from Violet. "You gonna tell me what's wrong, or do I have to get Kya to get it out of you?" Violet asked, Meian shook her head.

"You don't care. You pretend that you do, but you don't."

"Man, you cant read people or lie correctly. How will you function when doing missions?" Violet asked her, with a slight smile, Meian just shook her head.

"If all you're going to do is insult me, and make me feel even worse about myself, then you can just go back inside Violet." Meian snapped, Violet shook her head, and remained where she was.

"Why do you feel like that?" Violet asked her, Meian shook her head.

"I'm not special, not like you… I wish I could be more like you." Meian admitted, summoning Diamond Dust in front of her, and laughing bitterly. "I thought this would make me special, but no… I'm still the same girl as before." Meian said, Violet smiled slightly.

"Did you know that each Keyblade has a deeper meaning. My uncle taught me… Oathkeeper is pretty self explanatory, I keep my promises, I will stop at nothing to fulfill my oaths… Diamond Dust has a meaning too, do you know it?" Violet asked her, Meian shook her head, and Violet smiled a bit. "A diamond in the rough." Violet said, Meian looked at her, with wide eyes, as the blonde smiled softly at her.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better." Meian said, Violet giggled.

"I wish I could make stuff like that up. I talk out of my ass a lot, but I'm not that good. Flattered you think I could though." Violet told her, Meian just shook her head and stared at Diamond Dust.

"A diamond in the rough huh? Sure wish it were true." Meian muttered, Violet rolled her eyes.

"Hey, things don't just fall into your lap. If you want something to be true, you have to put in some effort. Don't wait to become a diamond, just shine like one, or something inspirational, and cheesy like that." Violet finished with a laugh, Meian smiled despite herself.

"How do you keep on going Violet? You went through something terrible, and still are so full of life. I could never do that."

"Yeah you could… Listen, I had a big public confession when I was twelve, and I got laughed off the stage. The first guy I spelt with broke up with me shortly after, that was after he lied about me also being his first just to get in my pants. I fell in love with my best friend, then got dumped out of nowhere by her, then I got tortured, and watched one of my closest friends die…" Violet stopped to take a quick breath as a small tear slid down her cheek. "By all accounts, I should not be the way I am, at least not without some form of anti-depressant, I'm fucked up. But, instead of going on an anti-depressant, I chose to be one."

"That's actually really inspiring."

"Christopher Titus." Violet said quickly, Meian raised an eyebrow. "He's a comedian I like, that's something he said, the anti-depressant thing. I took it to heart, because it's true for me." Violet told her, Meian shook her head. "My point is Meian, is that you're going to be just fine. Whenever you feel bad, or sad, or anything like that. Just come to your friends. We'll help you out."

"I don't really feel that I deserve it though."

"You do though." Violet told her, frustration entering her voice, Meian looked over at her to see Violet's hard gaze. "You're just as important to me as all my friends, and not just me. You have a support system, you don't need to believe me, but you do, okay? Just hear me, you don't have to believe it." Violet told her, Meian looked at her.

"Why wont you just leave me alone like everyone else?" Meian asked, Violet smiled at her.

"Because I don't do things the normal way. I do them my way." Violet told her, with a slight smile, Meian shook her head and looked out towards New Devon. Violet meant well, and she appreciated it. But she couldn't fix everything, no matter how much Meian wished she could.

 ** _-Aftermath-_**

 ** _So, I hope you enjoyed. We got a few different emotional scenes, especially with Jesse and Violet. That's a scene I've always liked, because I really like how well those two work together. We will definitely be seeing more of other characters outside of interacting with Violet. Maybe it will be Kya, or Jesse, or Antonio, Emma, or even Victoria. I can get more character arcs done faster since the cast is rather big for this story. But everyone will have something to do somewhere in the coming chapters. I hope you enjoy, and once we getthose done, we will move into the final few chapters of this big Arc. Hope you guys are pumped for what's to come next.  
_**

 ** _Also, if you guys who submitted characters have a specific character arc you would like to see, feel free to send it to me via PM, if not, then no big deal, I'm a writer, I'll do something._**


	34. Chapter 34: Mission 1 End

_**Okay guys, we come to the end of the first mission here. Next chapter we will start going on some more Character Arcs, but this is more of a cooldown, and a bit of a setup for future events. Kinda like most chapters, but that's irrelevant right now. I dont know. Been working on a few other things recently. Nothing finished yet, I wanted to get this out first. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"I'm gonna kill you!" Violet yelled as she watched the man. This evil man kicked Kya in the chest when she came at him. He held Meian by the throat, and kept her there until Seilo ran at him, then he threw the girl at him. Her skull hitting his, and knocking the both of them out.

"I'm sure you will dear girl." He said, before he used the Darkness to conjure several large hands to grab at her. Violet did a quick back flip to avoid one. A second hand closed around her, she stayed in one spot long enough to feel it brush against her, before she planted her foot against a finger, and kicked off, dragging Oathkeeper through the hand, cutting the fingers off.

"Stay away from Violet!" Kya yelled as she ran after him once again, pointing her Keyblade at him and shot a ball of light at him, he glared at her and faded into Darkness. He reappeared behind her a few moments later, and used once hand to grab the wrist of her hand holding Rainfell, the other gripping the back of her head, as he sent a strong pulse of Darkness to the back of her head, knocking her out cold.

"Kya!" Violet yelled, before she glared at the man. Tightening the grip on her Keyblade.

"We are above such weapons are we not? Too afraid to fight me with your fists?" He taunted her, knowing that she would take the bait. Violet smirked at him, and dismissed Oathkeeper, clipping it onto her belt.

"I'm not afraid of anything, let's go then." Violet told him, as she formed fists, and dropped into a fighting stance. He did the same, and rushed her, she smirked, and punched forwards with her left hand, sending a blue ball of flame as she did so. Before she stomped the ground, sending a pillar of rock up, stopping his forward momentum.

"How are you casting magic without the traditional ways?" He yelled at her, she smirked at him and placed her hands in front of her, then twisted around, and moved her hands in wide circles, before she put them together palms forward. A blue tornado of flame erupted around the man, preventing him from leaving it, or seeing anything outside of it.

"Cant keep up?" Violet taunted him, as she stomped her feet to pull some rocks up, each one about the size of her head, she began chucking them at him through the tornado of flames. She kept this up for a few minutes before she pushed both her fists up, and created a rock formation around him, trapping him inside, so only his head was sticking out.

"Violet… What are you doing?" Kya asked as she pushed herself up, holding her head, Violet looked at her, and smiled at her.

"I just imprisoned this guy." Violet said simply, as she let out a breath, and let the blue flames of the tornado cease. Revealing the man, imprisoned in rock up to her head, the side of his head was bleeding, most likely from the rocks Violet was tossing at him.

"You… Why don't you have your Keyblade out?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged and waved her hands.

"Because my uncle taught me how to… As he called it 'bend' the elements." Violet said, Kya just shook her head.

"Well, you're lucky you didn't get yourself killed. Now, can you knock him out for me, while I go wake the other two?" Kya asked, Violet nodded, and formed a fist walking over to the man, and punching him in the jaw, knocking him out cold.

 _ **-Aftermath- Several Hours Later- Apex High Infirmary-**_

"Seilo, let me talk to you for a second." Kya said, Seilo nodded and looked at her, the two had just finished getting looked at by the nurse, Violet, and Meian were still getting looked at.

"What is it? You seem tense." Seilo asked her, Kya gave him a serious look.

"I just have to ask this… Why did you have one of Xehanort's reports?" Kya asked, watching as Seilo looked at her in shock.

"Wait… You know about that? Is that why it's missing?" He asked, Kya narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yes. I took it from your bag while you weren't paying attention." Kya lied to him, Violet was the one to pick it up, but she didn't need to tell him that.

"Well… Are you going to report me?" He asked, she glared at him.

"Why did you have it, and why are you using the Darkness?" She asked him, he let out a sigh, and shook his head.

"It was just simple research… I'm… Fascinated by Xehanort and all he did, not saying that any of it is right, morally you know, but he was powerful. Immensely so. It's all very inspiring." Seilo told her, Kya just gave him a look.

"Being fascinated by Xehanort is just how the Children of Darkness formed… Listen, I don't care if you want to research him, or anything like that. Violet likes you, and that's enough for me, but the other Guardians wont see it that way." Kya told him, he chuckled, and nodded.

"Right the New Guardians of Light… I thank you for your understanding, and right now it is just research. Darkness is strong, perhaps stronger than light, but right now I need light. Things could change in the future however." Seilo told her, Kya looked at him.

"It's not just research, you used a but of Darkness on the mission. Not a lot, but I could smell it." Kya told him, he smiled at her.

"Isn't it odd that you can smell Darkness, whereas most people, New Guardians included cannot." Seilo said, Kya gave him a look.

"You're trying to distract me." Kya told him, he smiled, and shook his head.

"It may appear that way. I did use a bit of Darkness accidentally, because my magic was running low, and I needed immediate power. I had it under control, point is, New Guardians of Light cant detect darkness, but a Guardian such as yourself can." He told her, she gave him a look.

"You're talking like they're two separate things. A Guardian, and a New Guardian." Kya said, he nodded.

"I'm glad you noticed. You were trained by the Guardian of Light, Master Aqua… You are a true Guardian of Light, using, and protecting the light, but unafraid of, and accepting of Darkness until it becomes something of a problem. New Guardians see Light as the only thing to be in the world. The difference is that small for now, but what if it get's bigger?"

"That could be bad." Kya said, he nodded.

"It's just something that could become a problem. Right now, the differences are small enough that most people don't see them. Just be careful from now on." Seilo told her, she shook her head.

"This started with me asking you about ties to Darkness, and Xehanort and ends with this… Violet is having too much of an influence on me, if I allowed to topic to shift like that."

"You could argue that's for the best, Violet is the best person I know. Granted I don't talk to many people outside of those she's friends with." Seilo said with a laugh. "I promise I'll be careful, and keep you updated if I'm in any danger." Seilo told her, Kya nodded.

"Good. Just get some rest, you did well on the mission. I have to take Violet back to her house… Toni and Kelsi are going to kill me if I don't get her home soon." Kya muttered, Seilo smiled and nodded, as Violet skipped out of the nurses office, with Meian, and the nurse behind her.

"Andrea says I'm all good to know. Did you know she and my mom dated once?" Violet asked, Kya raised an eyebrow, but shook her head.

"It's not something to discuss normally, around strangers." Andrea said politely, Violet just smiled at her for a moment before looking to Kya.

"Can I go see Momma, Mommy, and my little Tsubaki now?" Violet asked, Kya nodded, and held out her hand, Violet smiled and took it. Kya lead them out of the building, and away from the school grounds. The two walking at a leisurely pace, Violet had a content smile on her face.

"You did well for your first mission… How was your talk with Meian?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"I don't know. I hope I got through to her. She didn't seem to want to believe me though. I think she'll be fine, if she heard me at least… How did things go with Seilo?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"Well enough. He explained that he was just researching for now, I didn't tell him that you were the one to take the report, though I don't think he would mind, considering how well he took the news that I had it. I'm still going to watch him, to make sure he stays safe."

"Good. So, do I have to do anything in the next few days? I'm pooped." Violet said, Kya gave her a look.

"Why would I know?" Kya asked with a slight smirk on her face. Violet looked up at her, with a smirk of her own.

"Because you memorized my schedule." Violet replied dryly, Kya chuckled a bit, and gave a small nod.

"Oh fine, I'll tell you. You're relatively free. Just regular days of school, no intense training for the next two weeks. The only things you need to do are our standard exercises, and normal school."

"Good… I just want to relax, I have some anime to watch, and you need to finish Death Note, and I need to show you The Beatles." Violet told her, Kya let out a sigh.

"I know. But I do have a mission. Three days from now, I don't know my team yet, but they're all in my division. I'll… I'm going to be gone for a week." Kya revealed, Violet looked up at her with big eyes.

"Then what am I gonna do for a week? I get three days and then my cuddly Kya leaves me… This is gonna suck." Violet moaned and groaned, Kya gave her a look.

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I cant just cancel."

"I get it… I'll just ask Damon if I can hang with him, he was gonna go world hopping on the weekend anyway." Violet said, Kya looked at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"You be careful okay?" Kya asked, Violet smiled at her.

"I'm not the one going on a weeklong mission. You be careful… But you still have three days so… Can we stay in tonight, go on a date tomorrow, and then I'll help you pack the next day?" Violet asked, Kya smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"Of course we can. Do you want to pick where we go?" Kya asked, Violet shyly smiled at her.

"Do you think we can go to another world for the day?" Violet asked, Kya looked at her.

"What world would we go to, and how would we get there?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"I believe I have an answer to both questions." Yuri's voice sounded, Violet squeaked, and jumped into Kya's arms, Kya just held her without thought. Yuri seemingly appeared beside them.

"How long have you been there?" Violet demanded, he just shrugged, as Violet glared at him. "Don't do that again!" Violet screamed at him, he nodded simply.

"As you wish Violet. I apologize, but I do have a solution. If it's a date, I can accompany you simply as a means of transportation, and I know the perfect world to visit. How's a romantic beachside town sound for a date?"

"That sounds great! Would that be okay Kya?" Violet asked, looking up at the Guardian, who was still holding her, she nodded.

"As long as you're happy, I'm happy." Kya told her, Yuri laughed, but it was only for show.

"People say I give canned responses." He said dryly, Violet smirked and rolled her eyes.

"Do you want me to put you down?" Kya asked, ignoring Yuri for a moment, Violet just shrugged, and wrapped her arms further around Kya's neck.

"I'm good." Violet said simply, Kya smiled a bit, and Yuri gave the two a small smile.

 _ **-Aftermath- Two Days After The Party- Emily's Funeral-**_

 _Jesse let out a sigh, he was standing on a stone path, overlooking Emily's grave, next to him were a few friends. Damon, Ashley, even Yuri was there with him. Emily's parents, Claire, and Mary were there as well._

" _Would it be weird if I said you looked snazzy in a suit?" Ashley asked, Jesse gave her a blank look, and shrugged. "Well, you do."_

" _This is all your fault." Claire said, turning to give Jesse a hard look, her bright blue eyes, the eyes Emily shared staring back at him accusingly. He just swallowed a lump in his throat and nodded, before looking down at the ground._

" _Stop that Claire…" Mary muttered, gently tugging on her wife's arm. "Let's give him some time to say goodbye." Mary said, Claire just glared at Jesse, then Mary, and stormed off, towards the car._

" _I'm sorry…" Jesse breathed out, hands shaking, Mary just shook her head, and placed a hand on his shoulder._

" _You're fine sweetie. Claire doesn't mean it, she's just upset. Emily loved you, we love you, please don't blame yourself Jesse." Mary told him, squeezing his shoulder gently, before she walked off._

" _Is it normal for girlfriends parents to love her boyfriend?" Ashley asked, Damon elbowed her in the side, she nodded._

" _I'm sorry…" Jesse repeated, his voice breaking slightly, he let out a breath before he fell to his knees, gripping the grass tightly, and shaking his head as tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry… I was stupid and I'm sorry!" Jesse yelled._

" _Jesse…" Ashley started, stepping forwards, before she looked to Yuri. "Say something to him Yuri…" Ashley pleaded, the blood red irises disappeared for a moment as Yuri looked away from her._

" _There's nothing you could have done Jesse. I witnessed my best friend get killed in front of me." Yuri said, Ashley gave him a look._

" _Nice comforting there Yuri." Ashley said, Yuri gave her a look._

" _The point is, I beat myself up a long time about it, until I eventually realized that Victoria would have found a way to kill her regardless. She is a sadistic person, whose only goal I can see is to hurt people. The only way to fight back properly is to live life to it's fullest despite the things she's taken from us."_

" _You didn't lose your fucking girlfriend!" Jesse yelled at him, glaring up at him, Yuri watched him emotionlessly._

" _That's true. The only person I want, I can never have. That doesn't mean I'll completely give up on life. There's more to life than just loved ones, life is beautiful. Celebrate her life, mourn her death but celebrate her life, it's what she would want." Yuri told him, Jesse looked up at him, and shook his head._

" _I need some time alone…" Jesse said, in a hollow voice. Ashley looked worriedly down at him._

" _We'll be waiting nearby Jesse. Take as much time as you need." Ashley said, before walking away, Damon frowned at him._

" _Yeah, take your time man." Damon said before he followed Ashley, Yuri looked down at Jesse._

" _Everything will be okay." Yuri told him, before he walked off. Jesse let out a sigh, and looked at Emily's gravestone. Emily Marie Holland, the love of his life… Dead. How could he go on after this?_

" _I don't mean to sound selfish here, but I still needed you Emily… After my dad… I couldn't imagine losing someone else close to me, you helped me move on during that time… What am I supposed to do now?" Jesse asked, letting out a sigh, as he collapsed on the ground as memories bubbled up in his mind._

" _Man, you look like ass." Jesse smiled as her voice echoed through his head._

" _I know." Jesse said, shaking his head, their many movie dates echoing through his head. Emily leaning in to kiss him, and him sneezing due to her perfume._

" _Come on! Just one picture, and I'll stop bugging you!" Emily exclaimed in his head, a distant memory, a melody from days past. He always hated getting his picture taken, but she insisted. Jesse smiled, but as quick as it came it faded away._

" _Did I ever get a chance to tell you that I loved you? I don't think I ever said it to you… But I do, genuinely. I will never forget about you…" Jesse said, as he picked himself up from the ground, and stumbled away from her grave, Claire approached him, and shoved something in his hands._

" _She'd want you to have it." Claire said simply, crossing her arms, and giving the boy a hard look as he stared at the picture in his hands. Emily's cheek pressed up against his, both of them smiling. He looked up to see Claire staring at him._

" _Thank you Mrs. Holland…" Jesse trailed off, surprised when Claire gripped his shoulder, with a slim, barely noticeable smile on her face._

" _You know Emily wanted you to call me Claire… You're okay Jesse. Take care of yourself kid." Claire told him, Jesse nodded stiffly, as he watched the woman walk away from him. He looked back down at the picture, and flipped it over._

' _I love you! Girls Choice Dance in a week, go with me?' Jesse read the words written on the back of the photo, he laughed bitterly, as a few tears came to his eyes._

" _I sure wish Emily… I really do…" Jesse muttered, turning the picture back over to stare at her face once again, with a smile. "I love you too…" He said, before he walked towards Ashley, Damon, and Yuri._

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Day- Hart Residence-**_

"Prissy little rich bitch." Toni muttered bitterly, Tsubaki had jumped from her shoulder to Janice's about as soon as she came in the room. Janice smiled at her a bit.

"Don't be jealous." Janice chastised her, as she rubbed the small Frost Ferret's chin. Kelsi smiled, as she sipped some tea.

"I'm home!" Violet yelled as she walked in the house, Tsubaki perked up, and ran down Janice, and towards the sound of Violet's voice. "Tsubaki!" Violet yelled, before she walked into the front room, where her parents and Janice were, Kya behind her.

"You're not hurt are you?" Kelsi asked, Violet shook her head.

"Nope, nurse Andrea checked me out, and everything. She got uncomfortable when I talked about her dating mom though." Violet said, as she walked over to her mother, and gave her a hug.

"Probably because she's never been open about affection. It was a one time thing anyway." Toni said, with a smile, as Violet walked over to her, and gave her a hug. "You kick ass out there?"

"Of course! Kya was with me… Will you guys mind if I skip school to visit a world tomorrow?" Violet asked, Kelsi and Toni exchanged a look.

"You know your grades came in right?" Kelsi asked, Violet nodded, with a smile.

"Did I do good? I forgot what they were already." Violet said, Kelsi gave her a look.

"You got all A's, as I knew you would. So yes, you can afford to skip a day of school." Kelsi said, Toni smiled.

"Awesome! But mom, why aren't you saying no, like usual?" Violet asked, Toni shrugged.

"Your grades are way better than mine were at your age. I had to get tutored by your mother, and Janice just to pass. I cant say anything." Toni told her, Violet smiled, and looked to Janice.

"Auntie! I'm sorry I didn't notice you before!" Violet exclaimed, as she skipped over to Janice and hugged her, Janice smiled, and laughed.

"That's fine." Janice told her politely. "You pay for everything okay?"

"Kya says it's rude to use your Munny card so much, so I've been cutting back, or trying to." Violet said, Janice shook her head.

"No, you're completely fine Violet. I'm your god mother, buy whatever you need. I like spoiling you." Janice told her, with a smile, Violet smiled.

"So, I'm gonna go lie down, because I'm tired. Come get me when dinner's ready mommy, love you all!" Violet yelled before she skipped off, and pulled Kya to her room. Toni glared after them.

"No sex in my house!"

"Mom!" Violet whined back at her, she hadn't planned on that… Right now, maybe later tonight but not immediately when she went in her room.

 ** _-Aftermath-_**

 ** _So, yeah, next chapter we will see where Kya and Violet go, as well as get started on the next character Arcs. I've got about three lined up immediately, and it'll largely switch between those for a chapter or two. Depending on how much ground we cover. We still need to go through some recovery scenes with Violet that I'm saving up for the next few chapters. I hope you'll like them. And I hope you liked Jesse's scene. There will be a bit more with him and Violet coming up, maybe apart of a longer chapter, depending on if I go through with my One Song per story rule. I dont know yet. We'll see. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, and if you did, leave a review, follow, and favorite, if you havent already. Ciao!_**


	35. Chapter 35: Keyblades-&-Gems

_**Hey guys! Been too long hasnt it? But this chapter is longer than the last few so, it should be worth it. Anyway, we get into the beginning of the next few character arcs, as well as a date between Kya, and Violet. The place they go to is from a current cartoon show. I do not own it, or any characters featured in this chapter. Though it would be great if I did. So, enjoy guys!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Oh fuck!" Violet yelled as she fell on her floor, her left foot had a blanket twisted around it. "Ow…" Violet moaned, Kya just looked down at the blonde from the bed, with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you manage to fall down?" Kya asked her, Violet shook her head as she pushed herself up.

"No, don't ask if I'm hurt or anything, just question why I fell… What a good girlfriend." Violet said dryly, Kya just smiled a bit and shook her head. "The blanket twisted around my foot. I don't fully understand how it happened either." Violet admitted, once she was back on her feet.

"Well, be careful." Kya told her before she stood up, and stretched a bit. "Let's go take a shower." Kya said, Violet nodded, and skipped towards the door, before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"What?" Violet asked as Kya stopped her from leaving the room.

"You need clothes on."

"My parents have seen everything." Violet said simply. "They have everything!"

"Do you really want to risk an awkward scenario where your mom sees you and me dashing to the shower, your bare ass shaking as you run to the bathroom?" Kya asked, Violet turned pink, and sighed.

"I guess you're right… I'll get a shirt." Violet said as she moved to her closet to get a shirt. Kya just shook her head.

 _ **-Aftermath- Golde Park-**_

"No… This isn't… It cant be…" Jamora muttered, holding his head in his hands. "I have to control it, this cant happen…" He said, before letting out a sigh, and leaning against the bench he was currently seated at. Jamora closed his eyes, trying to think of a way to fix this, when two teenagers walked in front of him, a boy, and a girl.

"You seem upset, are you okay?" The girl asked, looking down at Jamora, with a raised brow. The boy and girl both shared strawberry blonde hair, and light green eyes. The girl's hair was to her shoulders, and neat, parted to the left. While the boys was medium length, and fashionably messy.

The boy had a bit of a tan to him, while the girl was pale, and had freckles across her face. Both of them looked to have been training slightly, the girl had slight curves, and was slightly shorter than the boy.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine." Jamora answered, looking up at the two, seemingly identical teens. "Are you two twins?" Jamora asked, the girl shook her head.

"Nope, we just happen to look similar. He's older than me by a year." The girl answered, with a smile. "I'm Gwen, and my brother is Lawrence." Gwen told Jamora, who smiled.

"Jamora." Jamora told them, Gwen nodded, and looked to Lawrence as he tugged on her hand.

"Come on sis, let's go. We have somewhere to be." He told her, but she rolled her eyes.

"That somewhere is the Park. Which we are at, and I see no problem with talking to Jamora here." Gwen told him, Lawrence rolled his eyes, and gave her a pitiful look.

"Gwennie…" He said, Gwen frowned and looked down at the ground, shaking her head, and letting out a sigh.

"Fine, let's go then." She said, with a smile, looking to Jamora. "We'll see you later then, maybe… probably not though. Ciao!" She said, before she pulled Lawrence away, Jamora waved slightly as the two siblings walked off.

Jamora just shook his head, and leaned back, pulling his phone from his pocket, Andre had sent him several messages, and he hadn't responded to him yet. He was too freaked out over his Balance being well… Unbalanced. He had more Darkness in his heart then Light, and was trying to fix it, somehow.

"And fighting with Andre wont help things… There's just nothing I can do." Jamora said before he sighed again, and ran a hand through his pink hair. His phone went off, and he looked at it to see a message from his mother, telling him to come home. "Guess I'll go then…"

"Talking to myself isn't crazy, not at all. Completely normal thing I'm doing right now…" Jamora muttered, as he stood up, and began walking out of the park.

 _ **-Aftermath- An Hour or so later- Hart Residence-**_

"Do you ever get uncomfortable around Yuri?" Violet asked, Kya looked at her, and shrugged.

"Not really. Should I be?"

"I mean, he's in love with me. So, I don't know, just wondering." Violet told her, Kya shrugged.

"You know who you are with, and you're not an idiot. Neither is he. Emma still loves you, Ruby still has a crush, but as long as you remember who you belong to, everything will be fine." Kya said simply, Violet gave her a look.

"Belong to? I don't belong to anyone!" Violet protested, Kya chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her against her.

"You know full well I didn't mean it exactly like that. I just meant that you're my girl, and you wont cheat. If you do, you, and whoever you cheat with will have to pray I never see you again."

"I don't like cheaters. My mom got her heart broken by a cheater, so I'll never do that…" Violet told her, Kya smiled at her.

"Good. Now, let's stop focusing on the negative, today's our date day." Kya said, Violet smiled, and nodded. Yuri walked down the sidewalk and stopped, turning to look at the couple.

"You two ready to get going?" Yuri asked, as he held out his hand, preparing to summon a Corridor of Light. Violet and Kya nodded, going over to him as he summoned the portal. "I'll leave you two alone. We'll meet on the beach in front of the statue at midnight." Yuri clarified, Kya, and Violet nodded.

"Statue?" Violet asked, he smiled at her, and walked through the portal. Kya and Violet exchanged a look before following him. They came out on a beach, with a statue overlooking it, and a beach house.

"Oh… He must've meant that one… Where did he go?" Violet asked, looking around, Kya shrugged.

"Who cares? You know I've never been to a beach before. Well, not when I wasn't on a mission." Kya said, Violet smiled, as her stomach growled.

"Oops… I guess I'm hungry, wanna go see if we can find some food?" Violet asked, Kya smiled at her and nodded. Kya took Violet's hand and the two walked off towards the town by the beach. A few minutes later, they were on the pier, Violet looking out to the ocean, and Kya getting her some fries.

"Hi!" A little boy said, Violet looked down at him, he was smiling at her widely. He had curly brown hair, and black eyes. He was wearing a pink shirt with a yellow star in the center, jeans, and pink sandals.

"Hi!" Violet replied, with a smile.

"You look like a pirate. Is that weird for me to say?" He asked her, Violet hummed.

"Never heard that before, but awesome! So, what's your name kid?" Violet asked him, he laughed.

"I'm Steven! Steven Universe, at your service." Steven told her, Violet chuckled.

"I'm Violet Alexandria Hart. And I could use some service. You see, me and my girlfriend aren't really from here. Would you mind showing us around Steven?" Violet asked, Steven shrugged.

"I don't mind, but it'll cost ya." He told her, Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Cost me what?"

"Well, do you know how to fight? You look like you can, but I don't want to assume." He told her, Violet smiled, and pulled Oathkeeper's Key-Chain from her a belt loop on her jean short shorts. Summoning the Keyblade in a flash of light, Steven looked at her in awe.

"Of course, and I can use magic." Violet told him, holding her right hand out, and summoning a blue flame in it. Kya came back, and glared at her, holding a paper tray of fries in one hand, the other holding a drink.

"Violet, don't do that." Kya told her, Violet smiled, and dismissed Oathkeeper, clipping the Key-Chain back onto one of her belt loops, and dismissing the fire before she took the food.

"Can I have the bits when you're done with the fries?" Steven asked her, Violet gave him a look.

"But I love the bits…" Violet muttered, before smiling. "How's sharing them sound?" Violet asked, Steven smiled.

"Works for me! But anyway, I was wondering if you could oversee some of my training, maybe give me some pointers?" Steven asked, Violet shrugged.

"I guess. Though, I'm still in training myself." Violet told him. Kya glared at her.

"Violet…" Kya said in a warning tone, before looking to Steven. "Can you even fight kid?" Kya asked, Steven shrugged, in a so-so manner.

"I'm mostly defensive. See!" Steven said, before he summoned a pink shield on his arm, Violet and Kya exchanged a look. The shield had a blue lining around it, and a lighter pink rose swirling around it to the center, which held a rose in the center.

"How the fu- Ow!" Violet yelped as Kya stomped her foot.

"My mom was a Gem. She gave up her physical form so I could live. See!" Steven said, pulling up his shirt, to show that where his belly button should be, there was a pink quartz gemstone.

"Gem?" Violet asked, Kya nodded.

"Master Aqua told me about this. On another world, there's this sentient race of Gemstones. They've been traveling to other worlds for thousands of years, using technology. Not Gummi's mind you, actual technology unique to their race." Kya explained.

"How have I never heard of them before now?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"They aren't in our quadrant of worlds. We're from the north quadrant, and they're from the south. So normally they stay away, and I believe that Ansem the Wise had a form of truce with them. Which is odd, considering they generally destroy, or conquer the worlds they encounter."

"Those are the home world gems. But us Crystal Gems protect the earth!" Steven told them, Violet smiled at him and nodded.

"Good… But, you're half gem, half human, I'm assuming?" Violet asked, Steven nodded.

"That's me!" Steven said happily, Violet smiled. "Think we could go get some doughnuts first?" Steven asked, Violet nodded, and yawned.

"Tired?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged as they followed Steven to the Big Doughnut. Steven walked inside, followed by Violet, and Kya. The two teens behind the counter looked at them. The boy was tall and lanky, with a tan, and a orange puffy mohawk. The girl was short and stocky with blonde hair, and pale skin.

"Hey, Steven, new friends I assume?" The girl asked, Steven nodded.

"Yup! This is Violet, and… I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." Steven said apologetically to Kya, she smiled at him.

"It's Kya, Steven." Kya told him, with a gentle smile.

"Right. Kya. Anyway, Violet, Kya, this is Sadie, and Lars." Steven introduced them, Violet nodded. Lars was blushing looking at Violet, and Kya.

"Would either of you um… Want a doughnut by chance?" Lars asked, Violet nodded, and bounded over to the counter, with Steven. Kya just shook her head, and folded her arms.

"Do you use a Munny system here?" Violet asked, Sadie shrugged.

"I think so." Sadie said, Violet nodded, and looked over to Kya.

"Can I have my Munny card?" Violet asked, Kya nodded, and walked towards the counter, handing Violet the card.

"It's a bad idea to eat a doughnut before training Violet." Kya said, with a slight smile, Violet shrugged.

"She can do what she wants." Lars said, Violet shrugged.

"No, Kya's right. But… I'm going to get one anyway." Violet said, Kya smiled, and ran a hand through Violet's hair.

"That's a weird thing for friends to do." Lars said, Sadie glared at him.

"But not a weird things for girlfriends to do." Violet told him. "So, what do you think babe? Should I get the pink one, or the brown one, which do you want me to eat?" Violet asked in a husky voice, wiggling her eyebrows up and down suggestively, Kya flushed pink and shook her head at Violet's implication, and innuendo.

"I'd say Pink. Because I know that pink frosted sprinkled doughnuts are your favorite." Kya told her, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, but chocolate's always nice, and it's a change from my usual." Violet told her, in a serious voice.

"Then get whichever you want babe…"

"Why didn't we bring Tsubaki?" Violet asked out of the blue, Kya shrugged.

"We were going to the beach, she'd probably get too hot, plus she's a frost ferret. She hates being hot." Kya said, Violet nodded, and looked back to Sadie, and Lars, holding out her Munny card.

"Give me the pink frosted sprinkled one, and get Steven whatever he wants." Violet told them, Sadie nodded, and took the card swiping it on the register, before handing it back, before getting the doughnuts.

"You two are dating… Each other?" Lars asked, Violet looked at him, and nodded.

"Delayed reaction much, but yes." Violet told him, before smirking. "You never had a chance anyway, plus don't you like Sadie?"

"What?" Lars screeched, before Violet giggled.

"Just causing my daily dose of havoc." Violet told him, as Sadie handed her the doughnut she bought with a blush on her cheeks. "Thanks cutie." Violet said, before she skipped out of the Big Doughnut. Kya gave the two an apologetic smile, and followed after her.

"Bye Sadie, bye Lars!" Steven said before he followed the two girls, Sadie and Lars just waved as he left the building. He saw Violet licking her fingers happily, with Kya staring at the ocean.

"So… training?" Violet asked, Steven nodded, and ate his doughnut as they walked towards the beach. "So, what exactly did you mean when you said your mother gave up her physical form so you could live?"

"Exactly that. Gem's bodies are made out of Light. I think, it's light, but you can touch it still? It's confusing, and I don't quite understand it myself. But, basically I have her Gemstone, which means she cant form her body around it… So… She's gone."

"That's so sad. I've got a mom, and a mother, and I couldn't imagine life without them." Violet told him, he looked up at her.

"You have two moms?" Steven asked, Violet giggled, and shrugged.

"Yes, and no. I do, but I only call one of them my mom, I call the other my mother. It's my own special way of telling them apart." Violet told him, he nodded.

"I get it. I mean, I don't have my biological mom around, but I have Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and my dad." Steven said brightly, Violet smiled, and the three continued walking, until they were under the statue, and the beach house, which Steven explained was where he lived.

"Okay Steven, show me what you've got." Violet said, as she summoned Oathkeeper, and ran her hand along the blade, a bright light flashing around her, when it cleared she was holding a sword and shield, though the shield was smaller than Steven's.

"Don't go easy on me, I can take it!" Steven told her, before he summoned his shield, Violet smiled and dashed towards him. Kya watched the two with her arms folded. Violet jumped up, and dashed at Steven in midair, slamming her sword against his shield.

Violet pushed harder on Steven's shield, pushing herself to flip over him. She landed on her feet and turned on her heel, aiming a knee at Steven's face, he made a noise of fear and summoned a protective pink bubble around himself, pushing Violet back when her knee collided with it.

"You weren't lying about your moves being defensive Steven." Violet told him, he laughed a bit, and let the bubble dissolve. The second he did, Violet smirked, and tapped the sand beneath her feet. She used Earth magic to manipulate the sand, and pull Steven in a bit, locking his legs in place.

"Wow!"

"Forgot about my magic didn't you?" Violet asked, as she recalled Oathkeeper back into it's original shape, and pointed it up in the air. "Thunder!" Violet called, a bolt of Lighting came from the sky, and Steven made a noise of fear once again, summoning the pink bubble around himself, the bolt stuck the bubble, making it vibrate intensely.

"Pretty much, yeah!" Steven replied before he dissolved the pink bubble, and jumped high into the air, he seemed to be very slowly floating to the ground. He summoned a shield, and turned spun, before throwing it at Violet, once he did, he summoned a second shield, spun, and threw that one as well.

"Hafta try harder than that Steven!" Violet told him, spinning Oathkeeper in her hands, knocking both shields away, Violet laughed before Oathkeeper was enveloped in a bright light. She merely stared at it as the light got brighter, and brighter. The light engulfed Violet for a moment, before disappearing a few seconds later.

"Wow!" Steven said, as he quickly descended to the ground, and ran towards Violet. Who was holding a large predominately white shield, with yellow lines going from the edges, and swirling around until they formed a blue heart in the center of it. Violet looked at the handle she was holding to see the Key-Chain hanging from it. Kya rushed over to her.

"Kya? What is this, and how did I do it?" Violet asked, Kya hummed, and examined the shield.

"It's obviously a Keyblade transformation. But none I've ever seen. Not one that you know. It doesn't match your other shield." Kya remarked, Violet nodded with an unsure, and confused look.

"Right, the other one's like a diamond shape, this one's bigger, and a circle… How did this happen?" Violet asked, Kya just shook her head, Steven summoned his shield, and offered it to Kya, who looked at it.

"It kinda looks like mine in a way." Steven pointed out, Kya hummed and took Steven's shield. She held it next to Violet's and examined them alongside one another, before making a noise of understanding.

"Well, would you look at that… I think your Keyblade did that because of Steven, and his shield. I would imagine you could do it with any weapon you fought against…" Kya said thoughtfully, handing Steven's shield back to him, he smiled and dismissed it. Violet hummed and reverted Oathkeeper back to it's original form.

"I did that by spinning it, I was thinking that no attacks would hit me… I could probably do it again that way." Violet said, dismissing Oathkeeper entirely, and clipping the Key-Chain to her belt loop once again.

"That was so cool! I wish I had a cool weapon like that!" Steven exclaimed, Violet laughed a bit, and placed a hand on his head.

"Maybe someday, you will get one of your own." Violet told him honestly, with a smile. To be honest Steven had all the makings of being a Keyblade Wielder eventually, once he was older at least.

"Violet…" Kya told her in a warning tone, Violet nodded, with a smile.

"I know, we cant… But a part of me wants to…" Violet admitted, with a small chuckle, before she looked to Kya. "We had a date though… I wasn't supposed to get in a fight…"

"Oh… Did I ruin your guys' date? I'm sorry about that." Steven told them, Violet, and Kya smiled at the boy.

"Oh, it's fine. We discovered something new about Violet's powers, and the day is still young." Kya told him, Violet nodded, and looked towards the water.

"Kya, can we go swimming?" Violet asked, Kya nodded, and looked to Steven.

"Are you going to be joining us Steven?" Kya asked, he shrugged.

"Nah, I'll let you two have some privacy. I'll just be in that house up there if you guys need anything though." Steven told them, Violet laughed and nodded before Steven ran off towards the steps that led up to the beach house.

"I know you wanted to pass it on to him." Kya said, Violet smiled, and nodded.

"If only I knew how to do that… How do you do that?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"Different ways. I inherited Rainfell from just playing with it after I met Master Aqua." Kya said, Violet nodded.

"I guess that makes sense… I just touched Oathkeeper, and then, it was my Keyblade. It was the first one I remember seeing." Violet said, before shaking her head. "Anyway, let's go swimming." Violet said, before she pulled her loose shirt off, revealing a pink bikini top.

"Right." Kya agreed, with a smile as she pulled off her summer dress, to reveal a white bikini. Violet smiled at her.

"You look hot babe." Violet told her, Kya rolled her eyes with a slight tinge of pink to her cheeks. The next thing Violet knew Kya was running at her, Violet yelled and ran the other way, towards the water.

 _ **-Aftermath- Several Hours Later- 1:45 A.M.- Virtuoso City-**_

"Okay, it should be this way." A man said, he had on a black duster, with a black shirt underneath, and jeans, with boots. He had an eye patch over one eye, and the other was a dull blue color. Short dark brown hair, and slight stubble.

"Keep up Zephyr." A woman said, she had short purple hair, and matching eyes. Pale skin, and red lips. Curves in all the right places, and wore a black shirt, that left her midriff exposed, and skinny jeans.

"Right Laura." Zephyr said, adjusting his beanie, and looking around while the man opened up what looked like the entrance to an underground cellar.

"Heartless should be in there… Somewhere." The man said, before descending some stairs. Laura and Zephyr followed after him.

"If this get's us killed Reeve, I'm haunting your family." Laura said, Zephyr cracked a small smile, and turned, closing the door behind them.

"I was gonna say… Get that." Reeve said, before shaking his head. "We weren't the only one's with this contract, so there's a slim chance someone else got it ahead of us. If that's the case, then we're gonna be wasting our time down here." Reeve told his two companions.

"That supposed to make us feel better?" Zephyr asked dryly, Reeve shrugged.

"Feel however you want." He said indifferently, before moving forwards through the tunnels. Laura let out a quiet sigh, and twisted uncomfortably.

"This sucks, I'm claustrophobic you know." Laura said, Reeve chuckled.

"I'll tell you what, just see this through and you'll get- Wait you hear that?" Reeve asked as a sound of something scraping against a metal pipe was heard.

"Yeah, but what would I get?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Reeve asked, with a raised eyebrow, Laura rolled her eyes.

"You said I'd get, and then you just stopped. What would I get?" Laura asked him, Reeve chuckled.

"Oh, that. I don't know, I was talking out of my ass. We should just kill this thing and leave." Reeve said, Laura gave him the finger.

"Asshole." She said under her breath, Zephyr just smiled and shook his head. The three made their way through the tunnels until they came to a clearing. A large Pureblood heartless was scratching at the brick walls surrounding it. It looked to be canine in a way, like an oversized wolf.

"Okay, there it is. Now, time to kill this thing." Reeve said, pulling two pistols from his jacket, Laura nodded, and used light to summon two large shuriken. Zephyr reached behind him, to the holster for his collapsible gun spear.

The three prepared to rush the Heartless when someone ran out from the other side of the room, dressed in a standard organization cloak, and holding a katana in their hand. They jumped up, and pointed their katana at the Heartless' head, before pulling a trigger that lay on the hilt. A shotgun blast was heard, and they rocketed towards the Heartless, decapitating it instantly.

"The fuck! That was our kill." Reeve yelled, as the person pulled out a phone and took a picture of the target, sending it to whoever they got the contract from, before they looked at the group of three.

"My kill. My payment." The figure told them in a deep, and gravelly voice. Before they looked to a valve controlling the steam flow in several pipes. The figure pointed a finger at it, and launched a Firga at it. Destroying the valve, making the steam build up for a few seconds before a pipe on the walls exploded, sending shards of metal across the room, and filling it with steam.

"Zephyr, go after them." Reeve ordered, while tending to a wound on his shoulder, Zephyr looked worriedly at Laura, who had jumped in front of him as soon as the pipe exploded, and had a shard of metal in her back.

"But…" Zephyr said, looking to Laura's face contorted in pain, he was holding her up at the moment, Reeve glared at him.

"I'll get her out of here, just fucking go." Reeve told him, Zephyr let out a sigh, and nodded, running off, wincing in pain each step, a shard of metal had embedded itself in his left leg. He exited the room, and looked around left, or right… Left, he guessed running down the left pathway, it was a straight path from here, and he could see the figure.

"Hey stop!" Zephyr yelled, the figure turned, and shook their head. Zephyr let out an exhausted sigh, and kept running, despite his large stature he was faster than the person he was chasing. He ended up catching up to them after thirty seconds or so of running, he tackled them to the ground.

"Get off." The figure demanded, their voice sounding panicked under that deep, gravelly tone. They kicked Zephyr in the stomach with more force than he was anticipating, and got up, dusting their cloak off, and pulling their katana from the sheath on their belt.

"You hurt my friend." Zephyr said, as he pushed himself up, and readied his weapon, making it extend to it's full size. He rushed towards the figure, pointing his spear at them, and pulling a trigger, launching himself even faster towards them. The figure pulled a trigger on their katana, and it shot quickly to the side, blocking the spear, and pushing Zephyr off balance.

"You should've just let me go." The figure said, before rushing forwards, and pulling the trigger on the katana, sending it shooting in the other direction, the butt of the handle slamming into Zephyr's head, knocking him to the ground. The figure then kicked him in the ribs making him topple over, before shaking their head and running off towards a nearby ladder.

"Sorry." They told him, before they sheathed their katana, and climbed up the ladder, leaving Zephyr lying there holding the side of his head. Who was that, and how did they best him so easily… He wasn't a novice at fighting, but whoever that was, they were something different. They beat him out of pure skill, that was something he could respect, but he also vowed to find them, and win the next time they fought.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Well, there we are folks. Zephyr found a rival, who will be featured heavily in his character arcs. Jamora is having troubles with the Balance of Light, and Darkness in his heart, and will have to fix that. Violet, and Kya met Steven from Steven Universe. Love that show. Lawrence and Gwen made an entrance. They were actually some of Violet's friends from her school before Apex, so it will be fun bringing them into the mix... They're like... Emily, in that they're relatively normal teenagers. Anyway, see you guys in the next one!**_


	36. Chapter 36: Time Together

_**Alright, so, you may notice that the beginning format of this chapter is rather different. Just thought I'd try something new, definitely not somethng I'm going to do consistently, but for this chapter it makes sense. Next chapter will be Violet alone, and Kya on a mission. I probably wont go into the details of that, because nothing of signifigance regarding Kya's arc is in there, so there's no point in showing it, you know?**_

 _ **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you again for another one soon!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **9:45 A.M.**_

"Do we really have to pack so much, how long are you gonna be gone?" Violet asked, Kya looked at her, with a small sad smile.

"I told you, it'll be a week Violet… Just help me pack please." Kya said, Violet nodded, and let out a sigh.

 _ **10:15 A.M.**_

"I don't want you to go!" Violet cried, as she clung to Kya's shirt and buried her face in it, Kya just bit her lip, and rubbed Violet's back.

"Shh, shh, it's gonna be okay…" Kya muttered gently, Violet just shook her head, and cried louder.

 _ **11:52 A.M.**_

"I'm sorry I got your shirt all… messy Kya…" Violet muttered, noting the white shirt Kya was wearing, now smeared with makeup, and wet with tears. Kya chuckled, and rubbed Violet's shoulder.

"That's fine Violet. You're more important than any shirt." Kya said, before she pulled her shirt off, and throwing it on her bed. Violet stared at her, and traced a pattern with her fingers over Kya's abs, before the blonde pounced on Kya.

 _ **1:33 P.M.**_

"We should probably finish packing huh?" Violet asked, both of them lying on the floor, Kya looked over at her, and chuckled a little bit, pulling the blonde close, and kissing her head.

"Yeah, we should…" Kya said, Violet smiled and gave her a kiss, on her collar bone, making her way to her neck, Kya giggled. "We cant get distracted Violet."

 _ **2:19 P.M.**_

"Just what I need, people questioning me about my hickey on a mission…" Kya muttered, Violet just smiled at her.

"You know you don't really mind." Violet pointed out, Kya smiled at her, and shook her head.

"I don't, but still. Hopefully no one will ask me about it." Kya said, before she let out a sigh, and ran a hand through her hair. Violet smiled at her, and stood up, going over to Kya's closet.

 _ **3:54 P.M.**_

"Wow, I guess were done huh?" Violet asked, looking at the packed suitcase. Kya chuckled a bit, and leaned back.

"Yeah, to think it took that long to pack my one suitcase… Man, we are inefficient aren't we?" Kya asked, with a slight chuckle, Violet nodded, scratching her cheek, with a smile.

"Yup! Pretty much!" Violet said loudly, with a laugh, Kya looked over at her, and studied the blonde. The golden hair, pale skin, light dusting of freckles across her nose, pink, full lips, shining caramel eyes. "Kya?" Violet asked.

"You are so pretty…" Kya muttered, as she grabbed Violet's shoulder, and pushed her against the closet door, with a small, seductive smile, Violet's cheeks flushed as she giggled, before Kya kissed her.

 _ **6:27 P.M.**_

"I'm not sure if I can move…" Violet muttered, Kya chuckled.

"How do you get your legs to do that?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged with a smile.

"I'm just flexible. Always have been… What are we gonna do for the rest of the day? Because that's twice we've had sex, and I've got about one more orgasm in me, until I end up passing out, and we're done with packing." Violet said, Kya shrugged.

"I could make us some food?" Kya asked, Violet smiled and giggled.

"That sounds great actually. Gives me time to rest a little bit, because I'm honestly not sure if I can move my legs right now." Violet told her, Kya nodded and pushed herself up. She grabbed a white robe, and pulled it on, trying it with the belt, before leaving the room.

Kya walked into the kitchen, with a smile on her face, humming to herself, as she opened up a couple cabinets and scanned over their contents with her eyes. She reached for a box a macaroni and cheese, because Violet loved that, and she didn't mind it either. Just as she placed the box on the counter someone knocked on her front door.

"Wonder who that could be." Kya muttered, as she left the kitchen, making sure her robe properly concealed her body. Best to not give any visitor a show. She walked to her living room and opened the door, seeing two teenagers she didn't know.

"Hey, we just moved in next door, and wanted to introduce ourselves. I'm Gwen Maxwell, and this is my brother Lawrence Maxwell." Gwen introduced herself, and her brother, with a smile.

"Well, my name is Kya, it's wonderful to meet you two." Kya told them, with a polite smile.

"Ooh! Mac and cheese! Kya, where are you?" Violet called through the house from the kitchen. Gwen's face scrunched up, as Lawrence raised an eyebrow. "Oh! There you… are…" Violet trailed off, after she came into the living room, in full view of the door, completely naked. Her cheeks turning bright red, ears following shortly after.

"Violet!" Gwen exclaimed, Violet blinked, and jumped out of the living room, back into the kitchen. Grabbing an apron, and pulling it on. She fixed it, so nothing was visible from the front and walked back into the living room.

"Gwen, Lawrence?" Violet asked as Kya let them in the house, closing the door behind the siblings.

"Yup, didn't know you were here, aren't you still living with your parents?" Gwen asked, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, just spending some time with my girlfriend before she leaves on a mission tomorrow." Violet told them, Gwen nodded.

"Oh yeah, you went to that special school." Gwen said, Kya raised an eyebrow.

"Violet, some background info on how you know them?" Kya asked, Violet nodded as Gwen and Lawrence took seats on the couch. Kya crossed her arms, as Violet sat in a chair, and crossed her legs.

"They were my friends from my old school." Violet told her, Kya nodded, humming.

"Well, I'll let you guys catch up. I'm going to make dinner." Kya said, before she went into the kitchen. Violet smiled at her old friends.

"So, that's your new girlfriend huh? What happened with you and Emma?" Gwen asked her, Violet shrugged.

"We broke up, about a week before the school year started. What have you two been up too, and why are you here now?" Violet asked, Gwen smiled, Lawrence chuckled a little bit.

"You never were careful with how you word things." Lawrence said, Violet rolled her eyes.

"He says, completely ignoring my questions."

"Anyway, we've just been hanging out, dating a little bit, before we decided to get our own place." Gwen said, Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Dating who?" Violet asked, Gwen and Lawrence exchanged a look.

"It's best to just say this right off the bat… We've been dating each other." Gwen said, Violet blinked for a couple seconds. She started to say something before stopping.

"Huuu-" Violet made a noise similar to throwing up, before shaking her head and staring at them for a couple seconds. "You're fucking with me right? You aren't really…" Violet trailed off, looking at the two, Gwen with a blush on her cheeks, and Lawrence matching her. "Oh! Oh, my god, you're being serious…"

"I know it's not normal. But, it's what makes us happy." Gwen told her. Violet just blinked.

"Wait, how did this even happen? Last time I checked you two weren't… You weren't dating each other." Violet said, Gwen nodded, looking at Lawrence for a second.

"Well, it was the day of the dance, and no one asked either of us out. If you recall we weren't very popular. After you left, people really ignored us, anyway we stayed home that night, and both of us, a little bit sad… We danced together, after that, things just sort of happened." Gwen said, Violet nodded.

"I'm not judging… I swear, I'm just… I never had a sibling growing up, so I don't know what kind of bond you're supposed to have, but I'm almost sure it doesn't lead to fucking them." Violet said, Gwen nodded.

"Well, normally it doesn't… But, I don't know, I guess were just an exception to that. You cant help who you love, you should know that more than anyone, miss concert confessions." Gwen said, Violet blushed hotly, and glared at her.

"Bitch… But, I'm happy for you. I don't quite understand how you two come to this, but good for you." Violet said, with a small chuckle, Gwen nodded.

"Thanks for the support Violet. We try to keep it on the down low, you know, because most people wouldn't have your reaction." Gwen said, Violet nodded.

"Most people are assholes… So, are you guys planning on staying long, or not? I don't think we'll have enough Mac and cheese for all of us…" Violet trailed off, Gwen giggled a bit, and stood up, tugging on Lawrence's hand.

"We need to get home. We're the right next door, in the blue house if you ever want to visit us. We just came to introduce ourselves anyway." Gwen told her, Violet nodded and stood up, walking Gwen, and Lawrence to the door, the two siblings left the house, and Violet closed the door behind them, smiling.

"Kya, are you gonna put mustard in it?" Violet asked as she skipped into the kitchen, taking her apron off, and placing it back on the rack in the kitchen. Kya turned to her with an eye roll.

"Didn't we just find out that prancing naked around the house probably isn't the best idea?" Kya asked her, Violet giggled, and shrugged, walking over to her. "And yes, I will, when it's done." Kya told her, Violet nodded.

"Awesome! So… I didn't expect them to be fucking each other. If I had known that, well, I probably wouldn't have confessed my feelings for Lawrence on stage in front of the whole school, thus leading to everyone laughing at me, and throwing water balloons filled with paint at me…" Violet muttered, Kya stared at her wide eyed.

"They threw paint filled water balloons at you?" Kya asked, anger behind her tone, at the thought of anyone doing that to Violet. The blonde smiled at her sadly with glassy eyes, nodding slightly. "Come here…" Kya said gently, holding out an arm, Violet walked forwards, and wrapped her arms tightly around Kya.

"Sorry… It just bothers me still, I never knew people could be so… cruel before that." Violet whispered, Kya shook her head, and kissed the top of Violet's head.

"People are assholes for doing that to my incredibly cute girlfriend." Kya told her, Violet smiled at her, and leaned her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah… We weren't very popular. People didn't like me because I was rich, Lawrence didn't talk to people, and Gwen tried to make friends with everyone, and everyone thought she was fake so she got ostracized. The three of us kinda stuck together after that. I started liking Lawrence, so I decided to do a song at the talent show, but people didn't like that I was rich, so I got fucking paint thrown at me." Violet said, bitterly, Kya nodded.

"People avoided me while I was in training. Since I was Master Aqua's lone apprentice, I got a degree of special treatment. Not much, just more time around Master Aqua than others, and people didn't like that. Also, I kicked their asses during sparring matches." Kya finished, Violet laughed, Kya smiled as the blonde looked up at her.

"I'm really gonna miss you, you know that?" Violet asked quietly, Kya nodded with a frown on her face.

"I'm gonna miss you too Violet. But, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can though. You just promise to not mope, and have fun." Kya said, Violet nodded obediently.

"I promise I will." Violet said with a big smile on her face, Kya smiled, and kissed her quickly. Violet smiled, everything would be fine when Kya was gone.

 _ **-Aftermath- Two Days after Violet's Released from the Hospital- Hart Residence-**_

" _That's right Violet, I wanna hear you scream!" Victoria exclaimed as she drove the knife through Violet's foot, a pained scream ripped from Violet's throat as tears flowed down her cheeks._

" _Stop! Please stop!" Violet cried, Victoria laughed darkly, and snapped her fingers, four chains fell from the ceiling, hooks hanging from them, two on either side of Violet's head, the other two hanging slightly higher, and above her hands._

" _I think it's time we give your wrist's a break, don't you say?" Victoria asked, with a sick little chuckle, Violet shook her head, her lip quivering in fear, at the thought of being suspended by those hooks._

" _Don't… Please…" Violet begged, Victoria merely laughed, and snapped her fingers, the cuffs holding Violet up disappeared and the blonde fell face first on the cold, stone floor, in a puddle of her own blood._

" _Don't do this please!" Emily yelled from the other side of the room, Victoria turned and glared at her._

" _I can give you the same treatment if you prefer." Victoria spat, Violet shook her head, and pushed herself up slightly._

"… _Don't hurt… her…" Violet said, reaching out, and grabbing Victoria's ankle, Victoria glared and turned back around, with a swift kick aimed at Violet's head, knocking the blonde away from her. Victoria sneered and stomped Violet's hand with her high heels, causing the blonde to scream._

" _You're fucking pathetic!" Victoria yelled, before she reached down, grabbing Violet by the throat, and holding her up. Victoria grabbed one hook and forced it through Violet's left shoulder, earning another scream from the blonde's throat, before Victoria drove the second hook through Violet's shoulder._

" _Stop it! You're going to kill her!" Emily screamed, Victoria shook her head, driving the hooks through each of Violet's hands before grabbing her chin, examining the blonde's face, her nose broken from her falling on the ground._

" _You look terrible. How could Kya ever be with someone like you? You know that you're going to die here right? Then, I'm going to show Kya your body, right before I kill her, your parents, everyone you've ever known, or loved. I'm going to kill them all. Then, I'm going to destroy that pathetic world you call home." Victoria said, summoning another knife using darkness. "But, I think Emma wants some attention right now. Enjoy the show."_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"No!" Violet yelled, sitting up in bed. Her eyes wide, cheeks wet with tears, she shook her head and looked down at her shaking hands. Violet tried to slow her breathing, and wiped her forehead with her hand, trying to get the sweat off her. Before she reached for her phone, and called Kya.

" _Violet? Are you okay?"_ Kya asked from over the phone, Violet shook her head as she shut her eyes tightly, and regretted the action immediately when she was Victoria with her knife once again.

"Kya…" Violet squeaked out, barely over a whisper. "I'm scared…" Violet said meekly, feeling pathetic, she heard some rustling from the other side of the phone.

" _I'll be there right away. Just stay on the phone, and keep talking to me okay?"_ Kya said over the phone, Violet nodded again.

"…I'm sorry…" Violet muttered, she heard Kya scoff over the phone.

" _Not your fault Violet, you're fine. I wanted to see you anyway."_ Kya said, with a little laugh, Violet smiled, everything was going to be okay. Kya was coming, she wasn't in that room anymore, everything was going to be okay with Kya around.

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Day- Golde Park-**_

"Your Light and Darkness are out of Balance." Yuri said, Jamora glared up at him. He was sitting on his usual bench, and thinking about what his mother said to him, about going, and meeting his father.

"Why are you here?" Jamora asked him, Yuri gave him a blank look.

"You need to go to the Castle of Dreams to find your father, so he can help you… You cant get there on your own, and you cant go to your friends for help. Why not accept help when it's offered to you?" Yuri asked, Jamora raised an eyebrow.

"Are you offering to help me?" Jamora asked him, Yuri nodded.

"I thought it was implied. But I also understand if you are not clever enough to grasp such a quick thought." Yuri told him, Jamora glared at him.

"You're kind of an asshole, you know that?" Jamora asked him, Yuri shrugged.

"I have no emotion, do not mistake my tone for annoyance, nor am I mocking you. I was merely stating a question that perhaps you need things to be spelt out for you in a more clear manner." Yuri said, Jamora chuckled, and shook his head.

"You really are an asshole. Fine, I'll accept your help. Not like I can get there on my own anyway." Jamora said, Yuri nodded.

"My point exactly." Yuri said, before looking off in the distance. "Arthur, and Ruby are coming. I'd hide any distress you have over this situation quickly. We'll leave at the end of the school week. I'll tell you more details later." Yuri said, before he walked the other direction.

Jamora let out a sigh, and leaned back on the bench, closing his eyes. Enjoying a small moment of peace before Arthur, and Ruby showed up. Those two had grown rather close over the past few months, both of them going hunting for girls together most of the time.

"I'm just saying Little Red, you haven't found anyone because you're still hung up on Blondie." Arthur said, Ruby scoffed, and turned her head away from him.

"You just say Blondie because Violet isn't around, and you know she hates that, Blondie."

"You're dodging what I said entirely." Arthur told her, Ruby glared at him, as they passed by Jamora. "Hey Mora, what are you doing here, all alone?" Arthur asked, Jamora opened up his eyes, and shrugged.

"Relaxing, what's it look like I'm doing?" Jamora asked, with a forced smile, he was too in his own head about his Balance.

"Forcing a smile to hide your distress from people who care?" Ruby asked, Jamora just looked at her, Arthur rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I'm fine, everything is fine, trust me." Jamora told her, Ruby gave him a look, but nodded.

"Okay, we wont pry. Arthur, we should go. Jamora looks like he wants to leave us alone, but he's too polite to say anything about it." Ruby said, Arthur shrugged.

"Fine by me. See you at school Mora, and don't sweat over whatever's bothering you." Arthur said, with a cocky smirk, Jamora nodded. Ruby smiled and waved goodbye before she and Arthur left Jamora alone.

 _ **-Aftermath- Some Unmarked Warehouse-**_

"I don't know who stole our contract, but they did… Asshole." Reeve muttered, as he paced back and forth, a wrappings around his shoulder, and a glare on his face. Zephyr gave him a bored look as he held the side of his head. He was sitting next to Laura, who was currently lying in bed, recovering.

"They used a Katana, with the qualities of a shotgun… I've seen that weapon before, but I don't know where…" Zephyr said, Reeve shook his head.

"There are tons of people who use those types of weapons now. I've seen at least ten of that katana alone. That wont help us find them…" Reeve said, looking to Laura, who was fast asleep. "You see, stealing our contract, that just makes me slightly angry… Hurting me, and my friends, that's why I want to find them and get revenge."

"I cant believe they beat me…" Zephyr muttered, shaking his head, Reeve nodded.

"Yeah well, they were just lucky I had to make sure Laura was okay." Reeve said, just as another man came up to them. He had long grey hair, tied in a tight ponytail, with a big bushy beard. He was large, and muscular, and dressed in a black karate gi, with a white shirt underneath.

"Reeve, Zephyr, how is Laura doing?" The man asked, Reeve glared at him.

"She's fine. But what the hell are we going to do about this? That person hurt us, that's not allowed in our code." Reeve said, the man nodded, with a serious look.

"You know as well as I, that it is forbidden for me to reveal the names of our members, if they wish to be hidden. They did break a rule however, and while I cannot personally take action against them, an eye, for an eye, as they say."

"Master Aking-Do, is there any way you could help us find them?" Zephyr asked, Master Aking-Do turned to him, with a frown, and a shake of the head.

"No. I could tell you that few in this organization use that particular weapon. But considering the organizations size, I doubt that would be helpful. Now, I must go, and attend to some other matters. Take care, and fight on." Master Aking-Do said, before he left for some other part of the warehouse.

"He's bullshitting isn't he? This organization isn't that big…" Zephyr said, Reeve nodded.

"Yeah, he said he couldn't help directly, or reveal their name… He had to cover his tracks… if only our weapons expert were awake…" Reeve said, looking down at Laura, Zephyr nodded.

"I just want to find them for a rematch… I've never lost a fight like that… It was so… Pathetic." Zephyr said, Reeve nodded, and let out a sigh.

"So long as we find them eventually… Listen kid, you should head home. I'll try to get another contract set up for us for tomorrow night… With or without Laura." Reeve told him, Zephyr nodded, and stood up, looking down at Laura one more time.

"Alright then, take care Reeve." Zephyr said, before he headed out of the warehouse, Reeve smiled a bit, and let out a sigh, before shaking his head. He was going to find this person, if was the last thing he did.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Okay so there it was, hope you guys enjoyed it, as much as I did. Not the torture part obviously, no one enjoyed that, except well, Victoria... Also you may notice how kind of inconsistent the character appearances are, outside of Violet and Kya at least. Like for a couple chapters Tanner, and Miranda will be around consistently, then the next few, we'll see nothing from them. This is intentional, and noticed, but, when you have such a big cast, and so little time each chapter to utilize everyone at once. I hope you guys understand that, and hopefully dont hate me for it. Anyway, Ciao!**_


	37. Chapter 37: Time Apart

_**Woo! Longer chapter than usual. Hey guys, I would just like to say... Man, fuck Mysterious Figure in Birth By Sleep. That guys, man he just... Fuck you Young Xehanort, and spoilers, I guess if you didnt know that was Young Xehanort. If you didnt, then it's your fault, BBS came out in 2010, and DDD in 2012, so your fault if you dont know by now. Anyway, none of that is important. What is importatnt is this story, at least right now. So, sit back, read enjoy, maybe pop a review, I dont know, your call. See you at the end.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"I am so fucking bored…" Violet complained, at their usual table during lunch, Damon looked at her with a raised brow, Jesse rolled his eyes.

"So, be loud, and say something offensive. You like doing those things." Jesse pointed out, Violet glared at him.

"But Kya's not here! I would bang my head on the table in frustration, but Kya would probably yell at me if you guys ratted me out. Which you would, because all of you are assholes." Violet said bitterly, causing Arthur, Ruby, Jamora, and Seilo to look at her.

"Not all of us, just Arthur." Ruby pointed out, Violet shrugged in general agreement.

"Hey, I resent that, even if it is true." Arthur said, Violet shook her head.

"Anybody got anything I can hop onto, and before you even say it, Arthur, your dick isn't an option." Violet told him, narrowing her eyes at him, Arthur chuckled a bit.

"Other than our weekend plans not really." Damon told her, Violet nodded.

"What world are we even going to?" Violet asked, Damon hummed, and pulled out his phone.

"It's… Someplace called Republic City, your Uncle told me about it, we're taking a Gummi Ship." Damon told her, Violet nodded.

"Well, that's my weekend, but I've still got like three days of school to kill." Violet muttered, Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You could always do your school work?" Jesse suggested, Violet laughed at him.

"Nah, I want something fun to do. Like… I don't know, meet new people, hang out with friends… Does anyone want to ditch class?" Violet asked, excitement lacing her voice, earning a chorus of no's from everyone except Jesse, and Damon, who just shrugged. "You all suck, except my two favorite guys ever!" Violet exclaimed, wrapping an arm around each of them.

"We could skip, even find more people to hang with, I got a few in mind." Damon said, Violet sneezed loudly, covering her mouth before nodding.

"Sorry, who?" Violet asked, Damon seemed to know so many people, and a part of Violet was curious as to how.

"There's this one guy, uh… Neraju Samuel Jekalo Wekyan. He's the one with red, slightly orange hair that watches us from time to time." Damon told her, Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Watches us? Why isn't he ever over here?" Violet asked, Damon shrugged. "And I'm just gonna call him Sam, cause fuck the rest of that name." Violet said, Damon shrugged again.

"Cool, anyway, it's your table, and I don't invite people you don't want me to, plus he wont approach us, he's just not like that." Damon told her, Violet nodded.

"Will he skip class with me?" Violet asked, Damon shrugged.

"Maybe. He might. We could ask him, but what would we do?" Damon asked, Violet smirked.

"Do me a favor and think of me needing Yuri's help real quick, he'll show up like he always does. I have an idea." Violet said, with a smirk, Damon raised an eyebrow, but did as she asked.

"Okay, I'm leaving you all… Except my two lovely companions, Jesse and Damon, who are coming with me, because they are actually cool, and not steaming piles of shit. Love you all!" Violet chirped happily before standing up, Jesse and Damon followed her lead, but not before Damon grabbed both his bag and her own, Jesse grabbed his as well.

"You shouldn't yell in the cafeteria Violet." Jesse told her, Violet rolled her eyes, and looked around, spotting the long and wild red hair rather easily. She walked over to Samuel's table, where he was reading something. Samuel's yellow eyes scanned over the pages. He had an average body type, with a brown complexion, looking taller than Violet by a few inches.

"Yeah, yeah. You're a goody, goody little two shoes twat." Violet told him, before she sat down at Samuel's table, across from him, Jesse and Damon next to her. "Hey." Violet greeted with a smile. Samuel looked up at her, with a raised brow.

"Uh… Hey… Blonde girl who I don't know." Samuel said, Violet smirked.

"Better than being called Blondie. Hiya Sammie, or Sam, whichever you prefer. Anyway, me and my lovely two friends here were planning on skipping school, you wanna come with? Better than being here, and watching me like you usually do." Violet told him, he raised an eyebrow, and shrugged.

"Sure." He agreed just as a teacher walked up to the table, and touched Violet's shoulder gently. Violet squeaked, and jumped, turning her head to look up at the teacher. The teacher had long black hair tied back in a ponytail, with a few red highlights going through it. She had a darker skin tone, and a gentle, and slightly surprised smile on her face.

"Yes ma'am, is this about my yelling earlier?" Violet asked, the teacher nodded. She was dressed in baggy jeans, and a dark purple t-shirt.

"Yes, that is why I came over here… Please refrain from yelling again, Miss…" The teacher trailed off, Violet blushed for a moment, and rubbed the back of her head, with a smile.

"Hart. Violet Alexandria Hart." Violet informed her, the teacher smiled widely.

"Hart huh, I thought I recognized you." The teacher said, confusing Violet, who blinked a couple times.

"Who are you exactly?" Violet asked, the teacher smiled.

"I'm Amanda. I… You could say I knew your mom." Amanda told her, Violet looked at her even more confused now.

"By that you mean?" Violet asked, Amanda laughed a bit.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you how she found out she was gay? We were at a party, and we kissed. We both ended up liking it, so she dumped her boyfriend, and started dating me, as we spent a couple weeks figuring out our sexuality." Amanda told her, Violet's eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! Wait, wait, wait! Mom had a boyfriend?" Violet asked, Amanda nodded.

"Yeah, she never told you? Well, not my place. I just came to tell you to be a bit quieter." Amanda told her, Violet nodded.

"You should come over sometime. You and my mom had a nice breakup right?" Violet asked her, Amanda nodded.

"Yes. Now, enjoy the remaining lunch period Violet." Amanda said, before she walked away from the table. Samuel had a questioning look on his face, as Violet turned back to him.

"What?" Violet asked, Sam cleared his throat, after a moment of staring at her.

"You're mom is gay?" Sam asked, Violet nodded.

"And my mother, and Amanda, and my friend Ruby. I'm bi, and so is my girlfriend, now you know everything except the steamy details of my sex life." Violet teased him, before she stood up. "So, you coming with us?"

"Sure, why not." He told her, standing up, Damon and Jesse followed Violet outside, Samuel close behind them. Once Violet got out into the courtyard, she saw Yuri, with a small smirk.

"You want to visit Steven don't you?" Yuri asked, Violet smiled, and nodded.

"That kid's awesome, yeah I do. I would introduce you to Sam here, but you know everything about him already, I assume?" Violet asked, Yuri nodded, chuckling dryly.

"Yes, and I'm not happy viewing his thoughts… They are of you in a sexual nature… I'm partial to killing him to prevent it, they are unwelcome, and very offensive to you, myself, Kya, your parents, and your two loyal companions." Yuri said, darkly, Samuel looked very, very surprised to say the least, Violet glared at him.

"Okay, I'm keeping Yuri with me constantly while around you. This is strike one, you get three, before I sick him, and Kya on you, or my mom." Violet told him, Samuel looked very scared for a moment.

"That is better. Better not happen again, now should we go before the bell rings?" Yuri asked, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, but I also wanna go get Tsubaki, is there any advanced blizzard spell that would just keep her cold?" Violet asked, Yuri nodded, and held out his hand, opening a Corridor of Light, and gesturing to it, Violet smiled at him. "Wait where's my bag?" Violet asked, looking around.

"I got it Baby Girl." Damon said, holding it out to her, Violet smiled, and took her bag, before she walked through the Corridor of Light. Damon, and Jesse followed her, Samuel stepped up, before Yuri placed a hand on his chest, stopping him.

"Keep that mind clean, or I will kill you." Yuri warned him, a dangerous tone, to his even voice, before he walked through the portal, Samuel shook his head, and followed him through the portal.

It came out in front of Violet's house, he hummed, before hearing something explode from the back yard, and a woman yell out.

"Christ Kels!" Violet chuckled at her mom's voice, before hearing a battle cry, as a few more smaller explosions were heard. Violet shook her head, and ran inside the house. She barely got in the door before Tsubaki ran to her, and up to her shoulder, licking her cheek a few times, Violet giggled.

"How have you been baby?" Violet cooed, as she rubbed her fingers across Tsubaki's head, causing the small Frost Ferret to squeak happily a few times. Violet giggled, and walked back out of the house, Yuri was waiting with a patient look on his face, Damon and Jesse talking to Samuel about something.

"All set?" Yuri asked, Violet nodded, Yuri smiled and snapped his fingers, casting an advanced Blizzard spell, causing Tsubaki to remain cold, despite the weather around them. Yuri smiled as the Frost Ferret squeaked happily, before he opened a Corridor of Light.

Violet smiled, and walked through the Corridor of Light, Damon, and Jesse behind her. Yuri gave another cautions glance to Samuel, before walking through the portal, Sam followed after him, and the portal closed behind him.

"Yuri, you're not gonna disappear on me again are you?" Violet asked, Yuri shrugged.

"I only did last time because I had business, and you were on a date. Now, neither of those things are true, so yes, if you would have me." Yuri said, Violet smiled, and looked around.

"So, Yuri, where is Steven at?" Violet asked, Yuri chuckled, and pointed towards the beach.

"Technically he isn't there, but that's where he is." Yuri said, Violet just stared at him extremely confused by his words, Damon and Jesse exchanged a look of confusion.

"I don't… Fine, I'll go see for myself. Damon, Jesse, come on, you'll love this kid, he's great." Violet said, before she began walking towards the beach. The four boys followed her.

"So, Sam, you have a girlfriend? Fuck buddy? Sex kitten? Slave?" Violet asked, Sam shrugged.

"Not really, to all of those questions. I mean I have a few preferences, but those don't matter, if it's a good relationship." Sam answers her, Violet nodded, accepting his answer.

"Generally prefers C's, or double D's, a wild personality, and prefers a relationship with some open qualities." Yuri informed her further, Violet giggled as Samuel scoffed, embarrassed. "It's amazing how illogical his actions are, he doesn't seem to have a reason for anything, he just feels things, no hidden agenda. It's refreshing, and annoying how illogical it is." Yuri said, Violet shrugged.

"You are just wonderful to have around aren't you? Anything I want to know about anything… If I weren't with Kya, I would definitely be with you. I'd be untouchable." Violet told him, Yuri shrugged.

"To be honest, you have it better now. Kya would do anything for you, as would I. Now you have six guardians instead of just three."

"Where did you get six?" Violet asked him, Yuri shrugged.

"Me, Kya, your parents, Damon, and Jesse. I suppose Zack, and by proxy Vani would protect you as well." Yuri told her, Violet nodded.

"Okay then." Violet said, acceptingly, looking towards the beach to see a someone staring at her. They had long curly dark brown hair, black eyes, and a darker complexion. They also seemed to be wearing Steven's shirt, though noticeably smaller, and jean shorts. They had a Rose Quartz gemstone where their navel should be.

"Violet! You're back!" They said, before running up to Violet, who just stared at them confused.

"Wait… Who are you? You kinda remind me of Steven but, I'm…" Violet said, before she stopped, blushing a bit. "God, you're pretty…" Violet trailed off, and they blushed, before their gemstone glowed, and they disappeared in a flash of light. When the light cleared Steven was standing there, alongside a girl that looked around his age.

"Wait…" Damon said, blinking a few times. The girl had a darker skin tone, with waist length puffy dark brown hair, she was wearing magenta lens less frames. She had red sneakers on, her socks remaining visible. High waisted shorts, a white tank top, with a buttoned collar.

"Hi Violet! Sorry, that was Stevonnie you just met, this is Connie by the way." Steven introduced Connie, who waved to Violet.

"Hello Ms. Violet." Connie said politely, Violet smiled.

"Hey Connie… So, was that a Gem thing you just did? Normal people don't fuse like it's Dragon Ball Z." Violet told him, Steven laughed, and nodded.

"Yup! What are you doing here though, and who are your friends?" Steven asked, Violet giggled.

"Skipping class, and that's Damon, Jesse, Yuri, Sam, and this is my little Tsubaki." Violet cooed, earning a squeak from Tsubaki as she rubbed her head.

"She's so cute!" Steven said, eyes shining with stars. Violet giggled, and held her hand out, Tsubaki climbed on it, and she lowered it to Steven.

"Here you can hold her for a bit." Violet told him, Steven laughed as Tsubaki jumped on his shoulder, and licked his cheek. Connie laughed, and reached over, petting Tsubaki's head, making the small Frost Ferret squeak happily. Violet smiled at the two, and stretched a bit.

"I could go for some Ice Cream." Violet said, Yuri nodded, Damon and Jesse chuckled, and Sam smiled nervously, wondering what he got himself into, by actually agreeing to be around Violet for the day. It was going to be different, but not entirely unwelcome.

 _ **-Aftermath- Violet's First Day back at Apex High- Apex High-**_

"Violet? You okay Baby Girl?" Damon asked, his voice quiet as he stared worriedly at the blonde, they were in their first class of the day, Violet didn't seem to be paying attention.

"Huh?" She asked blankly, blinking a few times, and turning her head to look at him. She looked exhausted.

"Are you okay?" He repeated, worriedly, Violet just looked down at her desk, blankly.

"Oh… Sure." Violet answered, in a hollow tone of voice. Damon shook his head, letting out a sigh. He went back to listening to the teacher, and copying notes. He would make sure Violet had notes to copy. Kya, or even Yuri could copy them for her, if she wouldn't do it at least.

"I'm worried about her, obviously… But you should talk to her." Ashley said, Jason looked at her curiously.

"Why me?" Jason whispered back to her, Ashley got quiet for a moment, and gave him a serious look.

"Because you know what it's like to lose people you care about, and blame yourself for it." Ashley told him, he looked at he shocked.

"How did you-"

"Internet does exist. I found out about the fire. Plus I'm friends with a guy who can read your mind. Listen, I know my sister, she loves people, and tries to help whenever she can, she's blaming herself for Emily's death, even though it wasn't her fault, you should know about that." Ashley told him, Jason got a distant look.

"It was my fault." He told her, Ashley glared at him.

"No. It. Wasn't. It was a fluke, one of my best friends was killed, and I wasn't there. That doesn't make it my fault." Ashley told him, Jason looked at her in an unsure way.

"I was leading them outside, and they told me to leave them. If I had stayed, or… been stronger, I could have gotten them out." Jason told her, Ashley shook her head.

"You did all you could. You didn't directly kill them. I ruined one of my friends lives by breaking their Keyblade, now they wont even fight." Ashley told him. "I feel no guilt because it just, is what it is."

"So why don't you tell her that?" Jason asked, Ashley looked over at Violet, still staring off in space.

"Because she wont listen if it's me. Violet is very stubborn, if I tell her it wasn't her fault, she wont believe me because it's just pity, that I have to say to her. But if it's someone she doesn't know, she's more inclined to listen." Ashley told him, Jason furrowed his brow.

"I don't quite understand."

"In other words, it's like when a parent tells you they're proud, they genuinely are, but you generally brush it off as something they have to say, because they're so close to you. But when a stranger says the same thing, it means more." She told him, Jason let out a sigh.

"But… How can I approach her? She's not exactly receptive to anything right now." Jason noted, Ashley shrugged.

"I can get Damon to drag her outside after class so will you help?" Ashley asked, Jason let out a sigh.

"Fine… Don't know how I can help her though." Jason said, Ashley shook her head.

"Your situations aren't entirely similar, but Violet does blame herself for her friend getting kill in front of her. Just talk to her about that, maybe it can help you heal as well, you know?" Ashley asked, Jason let out a sigh, and nodded.

"I suppose." Jason groaned, causing Ashley to smile and wink at him.

"I'll make this up to you. How about dinner sometime?" Ashley asked him, causing his cheeks to turn extremely red, and glance at Damon.

"Wh- what about Damon?" He asked, Ashley giggled, and shrugged.

"We aren't in a relationship, and I like to go out on dates. So, you in? it doesn't have to be romantic, but helping my sister deserves some for of reward." Ashley told him, Jason gulped, and shrugged.

"It's fine, really."

"Nope. Not accepting that at all."

"Okay then, if you wish."

"Great!" Ashley chirped, and relaxed in her seat. Jason let out a sigh, and looked to Violet. She just looked so… Sad right now.

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Day- Beach City-**_

"I'm gonna get you Steven!" Violet yelled as she chased after the boy laughing, he laughed as he ran. They were playing tag, and Steven was Violet's target.

"Steven!" Connie yelled, Steven looked over, and saw Connie being chased by Damon. Yuri was sitting out of the game, while Steven, Connie, and Jesse were currently being chased. Violet, Damon, and Sam were it right now.

"I'll save you Connie!" Steven exclaimed, and altered his course, running to his best friend, he reached her, and formed a bubble around them, just before Damon and Violet got to them, Damon stopping just in time, and Violet slamming into it full force, and bouncing off.

"Ow…" Violet moaned, as she held her nose, Steven looked surprised and worried, dissolving the bubble, he ran to Violet's side, alongside Connie.

"Violet, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to!" Steven quickly said, Violet smirked, before she grabbed both Steven, and Connie's ankles.

"Got you both!" Violet exclaimed, before she let go, and jumped up, using Aero magic to move faster, laughing loudly as she did so. Steven and Connie just exchanged surprised looks, and nodded to one another. Violet stopped for a second, and turned around, to see a flash of light, before Stevonnie stood in the middle of where Connie, and Steven once were.

"Okay, Violet, let's do this." Stevonnie exclaimed, before they ran after Violet, who laughed again, before she ran to Stevonnie, and jumped, using Aero magic to propel her further, she winked at them, as they reached for her. Violet landed with a quick roll, before taking off in a sprint once again. Stevonnie chased after her.

"They'll be fine without us right?" Jesse asked, as he and Sam walked over to Damon, who nodded with a chuckle. Yuri just hummed quietly and rubbed Tsubaki's head gently.

"You're right about that Tsubaki. Violet is pretty great. How have the days been with Toni, and Kelsi?" He asked her, Tsubaki squeaked loudly, causing Yuri to chuckle. "You really do take after Violet, making Toni chase you around the house like that. So mischievous little one." Yuri said fondly, before he let out a sigh. Tsubaki squeaked, and ran up to his chest, pushing on it for a moment, squeaking a few more times. Yuri chuckled and smiled at her, rubbing her head again.

"I'm fine Tsubaki, just thinking… About an old friend, recently I've felt her presence coming from the Catacombs. I know it's a replica, but all her memories are so… vivid, they should be. They were taken directly from her." Yuri said, letting out a sigh, Tsubaki squeaked again. "I'm fine. Haven't got the sadness to feel anyway." He told her, his blood red irises staring off into the distance.

"Oh, come on!" Stevonnie exclaimed as they were hoisted up in the air on top of a big pile of sand that Violet had raised with Earth magic. Stevonnie jumped off, and moved their legs like they were running in mid air, making them slowly float to the ground.

"Why are you Yoshi all of a sudden?" Violet yelled, as Stevonnie flutter kicked her way down to the beach. Stevonnie smirked, and ran at Violet, who made a few exaggerated strides in the opposite direction incredibly slowly, before she used Aero magic to push herself away from them.

"You cant keep running forever Violet!" Stevonnie yelled, Violet giggled, before jumping into the air, and diving head first into the sand, making Stevonnie stop completely, and look a bit scared. "What the… How did she do that? Oh right, she has magic that controls the sand."

"Righto!" Violet exclaimed, as she burst from the sand behind Stevonnie, and jumped up, placing both her hands on Stevonnie's head, and balancing herself straight up. Stevonnie growled and reached above themselves, for Violet, who simply pushed off their head with her hands, before she grabbed Stevonnie's wrists, and forced her hands together, balancing once again.

"This is fun, but you still haven't touched me!" Violet said, in a sing-song voice. Stevonnie made a face, and moved her wrists to the side, attempting to grab Violet with their own hands, only to find the blonde missing from above her, and now be on her back, with her lags wrapped around their middle.

"You are so frustrating!" Stevonnie exclaimed as they used one hand to try and grab Violet's head, and the other to try and grab her legs, Violet quickly moved out of the way, dropping down to Stevonnie's legs. Stevonnie reached for her once again, and Violet let go, falling back into the sand, and disappearing into it, Stevonnie let out an enraged noise and tried to drive their hands into the sand to find Violet, but she wasn't there.

"Welcome to Kya's life with me." Violet said, as she once again burst from the sand, this time she stood on top of Stevonnie's head. "You'll never catch me." Violet informed Stevonnie, before leaning over to look into her face with a jack-o-lantern grin. "Wanna give up?" Violet asked, Stevonnie let out a sigh, and opened her mouth to respond, Violet just assumed it would be yes, and jumped down, moments later Stevonnie grabbed her shoulder.

"I never said I gave up." Stevonnie told her, with a smirk, before taking off, Violet looked from Yuri, and Tsubaki, and then back to Stevonnie several times, with a gasp, her mouth agape, before her face settled into once of determination, and she glared at Stevonnie.

"That tears it! Come back here Stevonnie! We'll razzle-dazzle, if you wanna fu- wait, Kya would get mad at me… We'll razzle-dazzle, if you wanna razzle-dazzle then! There, simple and clean." Violet said, before she used Aero magic to catch up with Stevonnie.

 _ **-Aftermath- Violet's First Day back at Apex High- Apex High-**_

"Violet…" Jason said, the four of them were out in the courtyard. Him, Violet, Damon, and Ashley. Ashley and Damon were sitting in the bench across from him and Violet, talking about something or another.

"Hm?" She replies, not even bothering to look at him, she just stared at the ground. Jason let out a sigh.

"I know how you feel… I couldn't save people I cared about either… There was nothing you could've done." He told her, causing Violet to wince, and look at him, a glare in her tear filled eyes, he gulped. There was a great amount of pain in them.

"Nothing I could've done? I could have saved her! But no, I was too weak." Violet muttered bitterly, her voice dying out near the end, as she went back to staring at the ground. Ashley and Damon looked over at the two worriedly. Jason gave them an unsure look, before he let out a sigh, and looked back to Violet.

"I was dragging my father, and sister out of the house, I was so close to saving them, and then the fire got worse, we couldn't all make it out. They told me to leave them behind. Do you know how that feels? To leave people you love behind? I'm to blame for their loss, but you? You were tortured, and beaten, you couldn't have gotten up if you tried. It's not your fault, so stop thinking it is. You have no idea what it feels like, so stop pretending." He told her, anger in his voice. Violet glared at him for a few moments, before she broke down, and started crying gently.

"How else am I supposed to feel? I want to be a hero, and the hero always saves the day! Bad things aren't supposed to happen to innocent people…I was right there! I could… I could have…" Violet trailed off, Jason looked at her.

"You couldn't have done a thing. Sometimes… Bad things happen, there are horrible people out there, and you're a student, you aren't a hero yet…" Jason told her, Violet just glanced at him, and started crying, before she latched her arms around his neck, and began crying into his chest. He just looked unsure and blushed terribly. "It's um… It's okay…" He said awkwardly patting her back.

"I just miss her so much! Why would someone do that? Why? She didn't do anything wrong! She didn't do anything wrong…" Violet finished, out of breath, before continuing to cry, Jason just let out another sigh, and looked to Ashley and Damon for help. Ashley smiled, and stood up, walking over to Violet, and Jason, she placed her hand on Violet's shoulder, causing the blonde to look at her.

"Come here sis." Ashley said, with a smile, before Violet got up, and hugged her, continuing to cry. Jason stood up awkwardly, as Damon smiled and walked over to him.

"Thanks man. We just didn't know what else to do." Damon whispered to Jason, who nodded.

"Yeah… No problem. Why did you need me though?" Jason asked, he hadn't done anything special. Damon shrugged.

"You know what its like to feel like her, and you're a stranger. She just… She took what you had to say with more heart. Only Kya's been able to get any sort of reaction out of her, and Yuri said that she just needed someone else to break down to. She thinks too highly of us to break down in front of us, it had to be you, plus… You need help too man, don't let what happened back then consume you, you'll lose yourself like she did…" Damon told him, Jason nodded a bit.

"I think I understand…" Jason admitted, Damon smiled.

"Yeah, and you better enjoy your date with Ashley, she's a nice girl. Things should start getting better now. You should hang out with us more man." Damon told him, Jason shrugged.

"I will certainly try." Jason said, Damon nodded with a smile.

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Day- Virtuoso City, Unmarked Warehouse-**_

"You awake? Finally, you need some water or something?" Reeve asked, as Laura groaned and pushed herself up, shaking her head and looking at him.

"I'm fine, really…" She said, before she coughed a couple of times. "Actually, on second thought, some water would be nice." She told him, in a hoarse sounding voice. Reeve nodded and got up, Laura looked around, seeing several weapon books lying about her bed, all of them incredibly thick.

"Here, drink up." Reeve told her as soon as he came back, handing a glass of water to her, she smiled gratefully at him, before taking the glass, and drinking some, before pointing to the weapon books.

"What are those?" She asked him, he chuckled a bit, sheepishly.

"I was trying to find the person who stole our contract's weapon, I couldn't find the weapon though, didn't really understand the sorting system." He told her, she nodded, and extended her hand, silently asking for a book. Reeve understood, he grabbed a book, and gave it to her.

"It was a shotgun katana correct? But it looked more like a Katana, very little looks of a shotgun. Blade was… Silver I believe, it shined like it…" Laura muttered, as she flipped through sections of the book. Before she stopped and pointed to a picture that matched the katana the thief used. "That one, it's exactly like the one they had, right?" She asked, Reeve nodded.

"Yeah! You're incredible you know that?" Reeve asked, Laura shrugged nonchalantly.

"I just know weapons. Anyway, there are three different makers of this exact model. Depending on how much force the shotgun part held, that should determine it. Each manufactured uses a slightly different infrastructure, and blade strength." Laura told him, pointing to the three seemingly identical blades.

"So, which are we looking for?" Reeve asked her.

"I was just getting to that." She replied, he nodded.

"Right."

"Great, so shut up please. Cid's is the most powerful, but the blade is duller. Then there's Cactuar's which makes a weaker blast, but stronger, and sharper blade. Finally we have Moogle's which has a balance of the two, sharper blade, medium blast… Shit."

"What? What's wrong?" Reeve asked her, Laura sighed frustrated.

"None of these are right… Cid's, nor Moogle's blades shine like theirs did. Cactuar's does, but it doesn't have the stomping power to launch them down with as much force as they used… It had to be a custom made blade… But how?" Laura asked, Reeve shrugged.

"You know how to make weapons."

"Yeah, but these are particular. Cid's has an explosive lock that detonates if you take it apart. Cactuar's mechanism is too fragile to handle anything more inside. Moogle's in integrated too well into the blade itself… It doesn't make any sense…" Laura said, Reeve nodded.

"Well… Shit. How else could it work? They had a sheath for it."

"Yeah but you can… Buy sheathes… Wait, wait, wait! I get it now!"

"Tell me." Reeve said, Laura rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to moron. You can buy sheathes anywhere, from any weapon store!" She exclaimed, he nodded.

"Yeah, and how does that help?" Reeve asked her, Laura scoffed.

"It means that they don't have to have one of these models to use a sheath from one… People have access to magic Reeve! They can-"

"They summon their weapon with magic!" He finished for her, she nodded.

"Exactly! They summoned their katana, and then placed it in a sheath. Probably to throw people off their trail just in case. But… why?" Laura wondered, Reeve rolled his eyes.

"Cause they're a fucking thief." He told her, she shrugged.

"Maybe, but that can be worked out later. We found it out thought Reeve. What would you do without me?" Laura asked, Reeve shrugged.

"Probably be confused terribly." Reeve admitted, Laura nodded, and took another sip of water.

"Now we just gotta wait for Zephyr… He goes to Apex, so maybe he knows someone there, lots of magic, and weapons at that place." Laura said, Reeve nodded, and chuckled, it was good to have Laura back.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

* * *

 _ **Oc introduced in this chapter:**_

 _ **Neraju Samuel Jekalo Wekyan- Samuel98**_

* * *

 _ **So... Without Kya this was weird, but good. I've been waiting to get to that Jason and Violet scene for a long time, and next chapter we will probably see bigger developments in Zephyr's arc, like who that mysterious figure was. We may have met them before, just saying. I said may have, doesnt mean anything. Jamora will have his time, with his whole balance thing, and Jason had some of his development, though he still has quite a lot to get over, it was a start at least. And finally, I refer to Stevonnie as They in this chapter becasue they dont have a gender, specefied. Though it's possible they have both, in the show at least, it have been described as nonbinary.**_

 _ **So, yeah, just wanted to clear that up, just in case there was any confusion. Most likely a little bit if you dont actually watch Steven Universe. If you dont, hey, I'm not here to judge, but you should watch it. It's pretty good. Probably the best thing on Cartoon network at this moment, at least it's my favorite. I've rambled enough though, no one's probably gonna read this. If you do, congrats, you just I dont know, read my rambling thoughts, you get... The satisfaction? I dont know, anyway, see ya later! And as I've said, dont be shy, you can send a review if you like, I appreciate each and every one of them. Bye!**_


	38. Chapter 38: Acceptance-Trio Pt-1

_**Hey guys! So, here I am, with a gift, gasp it's a... Well, you already know. It's another Aftermath chapter. Yeah! We see some more stuff with Jamora, and we may, or may not see him regaining Balance. We may or may not find out the mysterious figure who stold Reeve, Laura, and Zephyr's contract, and Violet, Damon, and Jesse may or may not get Wayfinders of their own. All this and more on the new, exciting chapter, of Kingdom Hearts: Aftermath Enjoy, Review, Favorite, Follow, if you havent already. Most importantly though, enjoy guys!**_

 _ **Wait, I cant be done with this yet! Guys, did you see the new 2.8 trailer, did you see it? If not, you're welcome, go and watch it. If you've already seen it, read this, then go and watch it again. It's so good. As a fan of Aqua, I'm so excited for 0.2, it will suck watching her suffer though. But her Heart is strong, and Sora will save everyone in KH3 when it comes out in... Who fucking knows honestly. And that Final Fantasy XV trailer! Cant wait for that game! Anyway enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"So, hear me out." Violet started, Damon nodded.

"Okay, I'm with you." Damon told her, as Jesse looked at her, the three were on a Gummi Ship, on their way to the world of Republic City. Violet nodded and adjusted in her seat, she cleared her throat before continuing, absently stroking Tsubaki's fur, the small Frost Ferret was currently in her lap, on top of her messenger bag.

"Okay, so Kya, my cuddly, cuddly girlfriend." Violet told him, Damon nodded.

"Right, I know her, go on." Damon told her, Jesse raised an eyebrow curiously, and leaned in to show he was paying attention, Violet gave him a smile, before continuing.

"Yeah, so Kya, with a big thick cock." Violet finished, before both Damon and Jesse recoiled, and looked away, both protesting the thought immediately. "Awe, come on! It would be so hot." Violet told them, Damon shook his head.

"Baby Girl… I don't think either of us want to think about that. Plus why would you want that?" Damon asked, Violet scoffed at him.

"Because I'm Bi! I love both, listen, I love the female body, love it. Definitely prefer it over guys bodies, and I love pussy. Like, love it guys, so much. So much, but I also like dick, so… Perfect situation for me is to have Kya have a meaty, delicious cock between her legs, and a pussy as well. It's such a hot thought." Violet told them, Damon, and Jesse shook their heads at her.

"You are… Violet… I cant…" Jesse just trailed off, failing to come up with a coherent thought, or response to Violet's words before he shook his head.

"What's so hard to understand? It's Kya, but with a throbbing, pulsating piece of hard fuckmeat between her legs. It's so… Ugh, it's so good! Like if she just pinned me down an-"

"Violet please, do not finish that…" Damon interrupted quickly, Violet rolled her eyes.

"But, cant you picture it?" Violet asked him, he shook his head quickly.

"No. Can you picture me fucking your sister?" Damon replied, causing a disgusted look to cross Violet's face, she moved away from him a bit.

"Gross! What the fuck is wrong with you?" Violet demanded, Damon rolled his eyes.

"That's what you do to us when you talk about Kya, and your sex life with her." Damon pointed out, Violet glared at him.

"Yeah, but you aren't Kya. You aren't Kya, so I don't find you sexy, or attractive, and Ariana is my sister, and also not Kya, so I don't find her attractive in that way."

"Gee thanks Baby Girl." Damon muttered sarcastically, Violet rolled her eyes.

"I mean that you and Jesse are like brothers… Actually, you're kinda more than that to me… It's weird huh?" Violet asked, Damon and Jesse smiled.

"We wouldn't have it any other way Violet." Damon told her, Jesse nodded in agreement, Violet nodded, with a smirk.

"Right, so you should be okay with talking about my sex life, like… what if I need advice?" Violet asked, Damon rolled his eyes.

"What would you need advice about?" Damon asked her, Violet shrugged.

"I don't know. But I don't want any, like, shitty barriers between us. You two are the closest friends I've ever had, and I want honesty between us, no lies." Violet admitted to them. Damon let out a sigh.

"Okay, I understand. But Violet, I don't like thinking of you in a sexual manner, because of how close we are. It's not that you aren't attractive, but I just respect you too much." Damon told her, Jesse nodded.

"I agree with him, I mean, I love you Violet, but I could never just sexualize you like that." Jesse told her, she smiled at him.

"Awe Jesse loves me. Love you too, and okay… I understand you guys. But could we at least share techniques, like I know so many ways to pleasure a woman, I could teach the both of you quite a lot."

"I think I manage just fine Violet." Damon told her, Violet shrugged.

"Do you have a pussy?"

"Well, no."

"Then, you don't know as much as I do. You see Damon, I know how to pleasure a woman, because I am a woman. Whatever feels good to me, I can easily replicate that, and get a similar result. You don't have that experience because you aren't a woman, you understand me? Also, I was raised by lesbians, and that's the sex talk I got, I know how it works better than you." Violet told him, Damon nodded.

"I guess you're right Violet." Damon admitted. Violet nodded happily, as Jesse tapped Violet's arm.

"There it is." Jesse pointed out the world of Republic City, or at least that's what Violet's uncle called it. "It's not called Republic City though, it's called the Four Nations." Jesse pointed out, looking at the computer's navigational system.

"He probably only visited Republic City, and called it that. That's how Virtuoso City got it's name. Kya explained it to me on our last mission." Violet told them, Damon and Jesse nodded.

"I'm landing the ship now… Seatbelts everyone." Jesse instructed Violet, and Damon as he pulled his seat belt on. Violet, and Damon pulled theirs on as well.

"Where are we gonna land?" Violet asked, Jesse shrugged, as he looked on the navigational computer.

"Not in the city, obviously. Listen Violet, when we get down there, no Keyblades." Jesse told her, Violet gave him a look.

"Duh, world order, and all that… But why didn't you warn Damon? He has a Keyblade too." Violet told him, Jesse nodded, and Damon chuckled a bit.

"Yeah, but he's not prone to random outbursts, or anything of the sort." Jesse told her, Violet shrugged.

"That's true." Violet resigned to his logic, leaning back in her chair, and moving Tsubaki to her shoulder, waking the Frost Ferret up as she did so. Tsubaki just squeaked, and rested on the blonde's shoulder. Violet then reached into her messenger bag, and pulled an object out.

She smiled as she held up a star charm. It was a light pink metal star, with a small Rose Quartz Gemstone at each tip of the star, and a white gold Heart in the center of it. Each quadrant of the star was being held together by a thin metal cord, with another thin metal cord, with a clip on the end of it.

Damon smiled and looked over at her, pulling a nearly identical charm from his pocket. It was gold, with a small Ruby at each of the tips. A Black heart in the center of his. Jesse looked over at them and smirked a bit, pulling a charm from his own pocket. Black metal, with a small Emerald at each tip of the star, with a Gold heart in the center.

"We really are a trinity now, huh?" Damon asked, with a smile. Violet nodded, with a small smile of her own. She gripped her Wayfinder, and held it up to her heart, in her fist.

"Yeah… I wouldn't leave you guys for anything, you know that right?" Violet asked, with an unsure nervous look on her face. Jesse, and Damon looked over at her worried.

"What's up with you Violet? Why're you sad?" Damon asked, Violet looked over at him, shaking her head.

"I'm not… Just… I wanted to let you know. To be honest, you two were the reason I stayed at Apex. I wanted to leave after I got hurt, but then I thought… You two stayed by my side when I was knocked out, and I… I don't know, it really helped me to go back, and then I met Kya. So, thanks…" Violet told them, Damon and Jesse chuckled a bit.

"It was our pleasure Violet." Jesse told her, as he finally landed the Gummi ship. "Okay, let's head out guys." Jesse said, as he pressed a few commands into the computer, enabling the cloaking for the ship.

"So… Anything else we know about this world Jesse?" Violet asked, as she unbuckled her seatbelt, and stood up. The two boys did the same as she pulled her messenger bag strap over her shoulder, and moved the bag behind her, slipping her Wayfinder back inside the bag, inside a pocket, which she zipped up to make sure it was secure.

"Technology isn't as advanced as ours. So, your Munny Card wont work, plus they don't operate on the Munny system at all. There's not even an exchange rate." Jesse told her, Violet nodded, as Damon and Jesse pocketed their Wayfinders.

"How are we supposed to get food then? I may like causing chaos, but I don't like stealing… Food at least, small trinkets are a whole different story, Kleptomania's a bitch." Violet said as she started walking through the ship, Jesse, and Damon behind her.

"You got Kleptomania for real, or you just like stealing things?" Damon asked her, Violet shrugged.

"It's actual Kleptomania, went to therapy for it and everything… By that I mean my mother diagnosed me, and I'm pretty sure she hypnotized me somehow, because I have way less desire to steal stuff now. When I was younger, it was like… If it's shiny, I gotta have it, now I'm fine." Violet explained, Damon hummed. "So, Jesse, food, money, answer." Violet told him, in an annoyed tone, Jesse sighed, and smiled a bit.

"Your Uncle generously provided us with money. Left it in the ship, with a note saying to make sure your don't get your hands on it because you would spend it on something trivial." Jesse told her, Violet grimaced, and arrived at the ramp leading outside, currently sealed obviously. She pressed her hand against the panel, and the ramp began it's descent.

"I would never do such a thing if it prevented me from food. Sometimes I think he doesn't know me at all." Violet complained. Damon and Jesse just chuckled a bit, as the ramp finally hit the ground. Violet began walking down, with Jesse and Damon close behind her.

"How many miles are we from the city?" Damon asked, looking over at Jesse, who hummed, and brought his arm up, pulling the sleeve of his coat aside, and looking at his watch, which was synched with the Gummi Ship, and thus the Navigational System, allowing him to access maps that were made when the ship scanned the world.

"Five point two." Jesse answered, as he, Violet, and Damon set food on the ground, he tapped his watch and made the ramp go back up, and seal the ship, then the cloaking device kicked in, and it was like she ship wasn't there at all.

"Couldn't you have parked us closer?" Violet complained, Tsubaki squeaked in agreement, Jesse shook his head.

"No. It would be too problematic if the locals saw our ship. This was calculated to be the best place to land, while keeping us close to the city, and not getting seen." Jesse told her, Violet let out an annoyed groan.

"Technical mumbo fucking jumbo. You could've just said no." Violet told him, Jesse simply shrugged. Violet shook her head, five miles wasn't very far, especially to someone with their training, but Violet didn't want to walk that far back at the end of the day, after she would most likely be exhausted… "Damon, you're giving me and Tsubaki a piggy back ride on the way back." Violet told him, Damon chuckled, and nodded agreeably.

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Day- Castle of Dreams-**_

"For a world that was destroyed by the Heartless at one time, this place doesn't look that bad…" Jamora said, as he and Yuri walked down a path, Yuri nodded, his expression remaining blank.

"Every world is preserved the way it was just before it fell to Darkness, when it is destroyed. It then exists in two places, a physical version of the destroyed world can be visited in the Realm of Darkness, while the days before a world was destroyed are used to create a world in the Realm of Sleep. When a world is brought back from Sleep, or when it is brought back to Light by Kingdom Hearts, such as when Sora defeated Ansem, The Seeker of Darkness it is then restored to what it was before." Yuri told him, Jamora nodded.

"I knew that…" Jamora told him, Yuri chuckled dryly.

"Did you?"

"Well… Not all of it." Jamora admitted, Yuri nodded.

"I swear, you aren't getting proper teaching at that school." Yuri remarked, Jamora looked at him.

"It's the best school out there for-"

"I know. Just making an observation based upon your ignorance, and others that I have seen." Yuri interrupted him, Jamora just let out a sigh.

"Why are you even helping me? It's not that I'm not grateful, I truly am Yuri, just… why?" Jamora asked, Yuri shrugged.

"Violet thinks highly of you, and I do whatever she wants. She would have helped you, but she is not available, so I shall do it for her." Yuri told him, Jamora just looked at him.

"So… If you have no emotions how are you in love with Violet, if you don't mind me asking of course?"

"I do not mind. It is a genuine question… You see, I have no emotion, and thus attachments because they are a burden when you know everything about a person. It is hard to feel sympathy, or empathy when you know everything about everyone you meet. However Violet grounded me to reality when I was a child, I owe her my sanity, then and now. Beyond that, I refuse to read her mind, thus allowing me to feel some semblance of love for her."

"But… You say you have no emotion at all."

"That is true. I am not stupid however, actually quite the contrary. Since I know everyone's memories, experiences, and lives, I have seen, and felt every emotion, and I can emulate them perfectly. But in my heart, I feel nothing truly. Nothing, I know what love feels like, and can find no better word for what I feel for Violet, and my parents."

"That is very interesting." Jamora told him, Yuri nodded.

"Yes, but we are not here for me. You are to train with you father, and regain balance over your Light, and Darkness." Yuri reminded him, pointing ahead of him. Where a man stood, he had short pink hair, and looked like an older version of Jamora. He wore an Organization cloak.

"But… I don't really want to…" Jamora muttered, Yuri let out a sigh.

"I shall be by your side. I will not hesitate to kill him if even a single malicious thought crosses his mind. No harm will come to you under my watch." Yuri told him, Jamora nodded, and let out a sigh. He walked forwards and faced his father, who smiled warmly at him, as he approached.

"Jamora. You've grown bigger since I last saw you." His father said, Jamora nodded.

"Yeah I have… So, let's just get down to business, okay? I don't want my friends to worry about me." Jamora told him, bluntly, Jamora's father looked at him, with a heavy sigh.

"I know I wasn't around that much but… I never raised you to be so rude Jamora, you haven't even introduced me to your friend."

"I'm surprised you haven't recognized me already." Yuri said, looking into Jamora's father's eyes, seeing the man gasp.

"Yuri Adrian Akiro, legendary Protector of Balance! I apologize, what are you doing here if I may ask?"

"I am helping out Jamora. Please stop this, and help him regain balance within himself." Yuri told him quickly, Jamora's father nodded, and gestured for Jamora to come closer to him. Jamora did so, and his father outstretched his hands.

"Give me your hands Jamora…" His father said gently, Jamora complied, and extended his hands, Jamora's father took them in his, and let out a sigh. "Close your eyes, and clear your mind son." He instructed, Jamora was nervous but followed his fathers instruction. Everything faded away.

Jamora opened his eyes to find himself standing on a stain glass platform. It emanated a bright light, but all around was darkness. He looked down at the platform to see himself, holding his Keyblade. A heart was next to him, cracked down the middle, a man cloaked in shadow turned away, and a woman, illuminated in light with a warm smile on her face, both on opposite sides of the cracked heart.

"Where am I?" Jamora asked, hearing a chuckle, he looked around to see Yuri, and his father. Yuri, was the one who was chuckling, but it was false and hollow just like every other time he did it.

"This is your Heart Jamora." Yuri told him, looking down at the Broken Heart in particular. "Your parent's divorce. Your anger for you father, and your love for your mother. All present here. I grew up without much influence from my father, so I can generally understand your feelings. Though my parents did not divorce." Yuri told him, Jamora chuckled a bit.

"You're just saying that." Jamora said, Yuri nodded, as Jamora's father cleared his throat. Yuri didn't bother looking over, he already knew what he was going to say, there was no point.

"Jamora, let's fight… Summon Star Seeker, and come at me. I represent your Darkness, your feelings of resentment towards me, that's your Darkness. So, fight me, get it all out of your system, hold nothing back, and you shall be in Balance. Only if you hold nothing back however." Jamora's father told him, before summoning a large buster sword in a swirl of Light, and Darkness.

"It seems too simple." Jamora said, but summoned his Keyblade, he wasn't going to turn down a chance to teach his father a lesson.

"He speaks the truth Jamora. It is as simple as that. Get revenge, get angry for once, allow yourself to feel it. You let it all out here, it will cease in the outside world." Yuri said, before he took a few steps back, off the platform and began floating, with a golden dust around him. He didn't want to possibly interfere with the fight.

"Isn't Darkness based around anger? So wouldn't it be counter productive?" Jamora asked, Yuri shook his head.

"Your Heart is this platform. The Darkness that shrouds your father's silhouette represents your Darkness. It will fade with every ounce of anger you let out, it will fade." Yuri told him, Jamora nodded, and got into a low, and sturdy fighting stance, glaring at his father, who looked at him lazily.

"Are you ready Jamora?" His father asked, Jamora nodded, and let out a breath before his father rushed him, swinging the large buster sword with one hand at Jamora, who rolled out of the way. Jamora planted his feet on the platform, and launched himself at his father, who blocked his strike with ease. "You're slower than I expected." Jamora's father taunted him, trying to provoke him further, Jamora glared at him.

"Shut up!" Jamora yelled, before he spun his Keyblade, and knocked the buster sword up in the air. He thrusted his Keyblade at his father's chest, only to find nothing there. He turned around to see his father land on the platform, buster sword in hand. He drove the Buster Sword into the ground, right where Jamora's mother's silhouette was, splitting the buster sword in two. Jamora growled at him.

"That's right, get angry!" Jamora's father yelled, Jamora screamed and ran at him, as his father took the two buster swords from the ground, and placed one over his shoulder, and other was held at his side. The blade to one was pitch black, with a white handle, while the other had a white blade, and a black handle.

"All you do is hurt her! Stop it! Get away!" Jamora yelled, as he charged his father, who chuckled, and drove a sword into the ground, right where his mother's face was, using it to leap at Jamora, kicking him in the chest.

"You're pathetic Jamora!" His father bellowed, glaring at his son. "You really want to teach me a lesson, then stop holding back!" Jamora growled, and stood back up, he screamed in frustration, and pointed his Keyblade into the air. Five large balls of Light formed around his father, and began circling him.

"Holy!" Jamora called, the five balls circled once more, and began to get closer to his father before shooting up into the air. Each one came down quickly, hitting his father one after the other, once they did several more formed and circled around his father. They closed in on him, and trapped him in a ball of Light. Jamora grit his teeth and jumped into the air, bringing his Keyblade down onto the ball of Light.

A large flash of Light filled the area, Jamora's father was knocked back onto the ground, he chuckled a bit, and stood up. His cheek was cut, and he had a bloody lip, but he looked just fine regardless. Jamora just glared at him panting heavily.

"Tch, that the best you got Jamora?" Jamora's father taunted him, Jamora just glared at him. "That was good, but you still aren't anything worthwhile. Think about how soft you are now, imagine if I had stayed around. Pathetic." Jamora just looked to Yuri who watched with boredom.

"Quit looking at me, and fight." Yuri told him, Jamora looked at his father, and ran towards him.

"Sparkga!" Jamora yelled, pointing his Keyblade into the air, summoning several crystals of Light around him, that swirled around him, in all different colors. His father got hit by a few before jumping away. "I hate you so much!" Jamora yelled, his father merely smiled, with a laugh.

"I love you very much Jamora." His father said, with a smirk, enraging Jamora further.

"No you don't! You would have stayed!" Jamora yelled, before he summoned the balls of Light around his father once again, he combined them with Sparkga, and each ball of light took on a new vibrant color. Blue, Green, Red, Yellow, Orange, Pink, Purple, all these colored balls circling around his father, before they flew around him, one ball hit him, and sent him flying into another, which hit him with a few crystals of Sparkga, before it knocked him to another. Once all the balls of Light had dissipated, Jamora took a stance, and jumped up, several crystals of Sparkga circled his Keyblade before flying into it, causing it to glow, before Jamora lunched at his father, and hit him in the heart.

Jamora panted heavily, and collapsed down to his knees. Star Seeker vanished in a flash of Light. Yuri floated back onto the platform, and landed on it, before he walked to Jamora, placing a hand on his head, and gripping his hair, forcing him to look at the broken Heart. His father was no longer silhouetted in Darkness, he was still turned away, but had a small smile on his face.

Light flashed all around them, and Jamora and Yuri found themselves back in Castle of Dreams. Jamora's father was nowhere to be seen.

"Did I…"

"No, he is still alive. Whatever injuries he suffered were only in that plane of existence. Your Heart is in Balance now, for now at least. Be sure to let your true feelings out more often. Bottling these things up can bring more Darkness than letting them out." Yuri told him, Jamora let out a sigh and nodded.

"Let's go home then. I've gotta call my boyfriend. Hopefully he isn't too pissy about me ignoring him the past few days." Jamora said, Yuri merely chuckled, and opened a Corridor of Light. Jamora walked through, and Yuri followed him.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City- Keiko Village-**_

"Our contract is here… Hopefully it doesn't get stolen from us." Reeve muttered, Laura nodded, along with Zephyr.

"So, Zephyr any leads on your end?"

"No. There's a lot of people at my school. Not everyone shows their weapons. In fact, it's mostly the Keyblade Wielders that use the courtyard for training." Zephyr told her, she nodded.

"That's unfortunate." She said, Reeve nodded.

"Yeah, real tragedy. I really wanna find that person, and wring their ne- well, would you look at that." Reeve said, Laura and Zephyr followed his gaze to see a figure in an organization coat, with a Katana on their belt in a sheath. "Talk about coincidence eh? Who am I kidding, their here to steal our contract…" He muttered, pulling out his two guns, Laura summoned her two Shurikens, and Zephyr pulled his weapon from it's holster, extending it, and getting it ready for battle.

"I got them… Graviza!" Laura yelled, casting the spell on the person, holding them in place, while the three ran towards them, Reeve pointed a pistol at their head, and fired. The figure's body became cloaked in Darkness, and they moved to the side.

"You three?" They asked, their deep and gravelly voice cracking for a moment. Before they put a hand to their neck and pressed at it for a few seconds before taking their hand away, and drawing their Katana.

"You use Darkness huh?" Reeve said, in a cocky tone. "Shit they use Darkness." He whispered under his breath.

"I don't wanna fight. Take your stupid contract then." They said, holding their Katana out, and summoning a Corridor of Darkness, and walking through it.

Leaving the three mercenaries behind. They let out a shaky breath, and dismissed their Katana, before they walked through the Darkness. It didn't take very long before they reached a fork in the road. They pulled out a map, looking down one path, then the other, before going left. They reached the part on the map decorated with a house, and pocketed it, opening another Corridor of Darkness and walking through it.

They came out at the back entrance of a house. They took another breath, and looked up, looking at their bedroom window, they jumped up, and into their room, pulling their coat off, and letting out a breath, looking into the mirror, and taking off the voice modulator they had on their neck.

"I need to be more careful…" They said, before moving some hair from their face, and smiling at their reflection. "Emma, you look terrible girl, too much Darkness. I should take a break for a while." Emma said, before she walked to her bed and laid down, ready to forget about today.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 ** _It was Emma! And Jamora gained Balance, for now, and Violet, Jesse, and Damon got Wayfinders! That's great. And yes, I will reveal how they got their wayfinders. They got them during the timeskip between last chapter, and this chapter. But you'll see in the next chapter, which will show... Actually dont know that, like I would tell you even if I did. Pfft. Anyway, I love you guys, Violet loves you guys, let me know what you think of this chapter. But until the next time._**


	39. Chapter 39: Devotion-Trio Pt-2

_**Hey guys, I'm... Well, this chapter came out a bit earlier than I expected. So, first off, we see where the Wayfinders came from. And I skipped that, and another scene because... I planned for that chapter to be as it was, and it just fit into the chapter scheme I have up. This chapter is just lighter in general in terms of advancing the plot. It sets up a few scenes for the next few chapters. So, enjoy guys!**_

 _ **Also guys, Final Fantasy XV, I would say how awesome it is to be coming out soon, but... It got delayed a few weeks back to November. But regardless, the TGS trailer that came out, and my god. It's awesome guys, I cannot wait for this game. I will have to definitely plan ahead, and write a few chapters in advance for December, because... Final Fantasy XV is coming out at the end of November, and since 2.8 got delayed, the entire month of december is basically FFXV month for me. But enjoy this chapter guys, tell me your thoughts of it, or FFXV, or 2.8, anything, or dont. No bother either way, see ya!**_

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City, Pulchram Animae- Thursday at Noon-**_

"So, why exactly are we doing this?" Yuri asked, Tanner smiled, and shrugged as the two walked into the jewelry store owned by Janice.

"Because Violet, Jesse, and Damon need Wayfinders. A physical reminder of their bonds, not that they're needed necessarily, but they also serve as a form of magic." Tanner explained, Yuri nodded.

"I know that. But why just those three? Why not Kya?" Yuri asked him, since Tanner had some block on his mind, Yuri had to actually ask questions. It was unusual, and he didn't necessarily like it. Tanner hid too many things from him, from everyone actually.

"Kya is not apart of their trio. She's Violets dearly beloved." Tanner remarked with a smirk, Yuri couldn't quite read what it meant, but he felt it was something only Tanner knew, and would refuse to reveal. The two arrived at the counter, and Janice looked at them, with a smile.

"Why, if it isn't Tanner. Your sister was in here just earlier this week complaining about you, and this World, and your current job." Janice greeted, Tanner nodded, as Yuri stayed silent.

"Of course she was. She's been getting antsy, more than usual lately. Anyway, I came here for a purpose." He told her, Janice nodded.

"Which would be?" Janice asked him, as he pulled a piece of paper from his pocket, and handed it to her. Janice examined it with a raised brow.

"Wayfinders… Like Zack, Toni, and… Dethunter had…" Janice said, with a sadness in her voice. Tanner nodded.

"Yes, but these are designed differently. They're for Violet, Jesse, and Damon." Tanner told her, she nodded looking over the design. A simple star shape, heart in the center, with a gemstone at each tip, with a typical cord coming from one of the tips, that lead into a clip.

"These are good designs… Who did them?" Janice asked, Tanner chuckled.

"Who's to say? They came from the Book of Prophecies, at least a copy of it, or more accurately, Miranda's copy, I would never rips pages from mine." Tanner told her, Janice just looked at him.

"These are from the Book of Prophecies… Hm, okay. I can have them done by tomorrow…" Janice trailed off, Tanner chuckled, as Yuri just stared at him.

"No questions… You always were the smartest in the group Janice. Anyway, I'll be going now. Come on Yuri, I'm sure you have many questions." Tanner told him, Janice just smiled and waved them off, as the two left the building, and began walking down the street.

"Okay… How do you and Miranda have two copies of the Book of Prophecies?" Yuri asked him, Tanner chuckled.

"When you've been alive as long as we have, you have many possessions. We have them because they were gifted to us, so we can do our jobs properly." Tanner told him, Yuri glared back at him.

"What exactly do you do?" Yuri asked bluntly, Tanner chuckled, and gave him a lopsided smile.

"Me and Miranda nudge history where it's required. Violet is needed for a Prophecy involving a War between Light, Darkness, and Balance. We're making sure she fulfils her role as intended. Every part of it. She needs a Wayfinder, I give her one. Kya needs to be with her, I make sure they stay together, even if they're separated. People have to die… They have to die." Tanner told him, Yuri just stared at him.

"What about me?" Yuri asked, Tanner merely started laughing out loud at him, Yuri glared at him deeper.

"Spoilers Yuri." Tanner replied cheekily, Yuri just glared at him.

 _ **-Aftermath- Apex High-**_

"Alright Ruby! Show me what you've got!" Violet yelled at her, Ruby nodded, and took a deep breath, gathering her Light. The two were in the Central Courtyard, Damon, Jesse, Arthur, Jamora, and handful of their other friends were watching, curious as to how Ruby fought, since no one had seen it before. That was half the reason Violet challenged her, the other half was because she was bored.

"No holding back then…" Ruby muttered, as she finished gathering her Light, Violet tightened her grip on Oathkeeper, and took a breath before she ran at Ruby. Out of nowhere, a spear of Light sped towards Violet, making the blonde flip to the side to avoid it, without stopping her forward momentum.

"Nice trick!" Violet taunted her, before jumping up, and bringing Oathkeeper down on Ruby, only to meet resistance. Ruby hadn't moved her feet, she was just glaring up at Violet, a blade of Light keeping Oathkeeper from hitting her. Ruby clenched her fist, and grit her teeth, performing an uppercut, making the blade push back, and send Violet flying away from her.

"I've got more than tricks Violet. Remember that my father is the leader of the Protectors of Balance!" Ruby exclaimed, before she reached out, and gripped a solid looking sword, that had materialized from Light. She dashed at Violet, and swung at her as the blonde got regained her footing.

"Gotta try harder Ruby! I fight with Kya!" Violet yelled, as she spun her Keyblade in her hands, turning it into a large shield, and using it to block Ruby's blade. Violet then pushed the shield, and Ruby in turn to the side, before calling her Keyblade back to it's original form, and hitting Ruby in the side, while she was stumbling, knocking the redhead away from her.

Ruby fell forwards, and outstretched her hand, once it connected with the ground, she used it to spring forwards, and flip in the air, before landing on her feet, she summoned another sword from light, and swung behind her, at Violet. Who sidestepped it quickly, spinning around, and pushing her hand to Ruby's side, using Aero magic to push her away.

"Wish I had two swords…" Violet complained, before looking at her Keyblade, glaring at it. "Adapt to her you asshole!" Violet yelled, before she had to focus, Ruby jumped at her, and swung at her, bringing both swords down on the blonde, who quickly moved to block, managing it just in time, the ground cracked beneath her due to the force of Ruby's attack. "What are you?" Violet asked, Ruby shouldn't have that much force behind her attacks.

"I'm just a normal girl…" Ruby answered, with a small smirk, Violet scoffed, and pushed up, moving Ruby to one side, while she rolled the other way. Ruby landed on her feet, and let go of the two swords, letting them fade into Light, before she dropped into a battle stance. Violet took a breath, and looked over at her.

"Giving up already Ruby? Ha, thought you were stronger than that." Violet told her, with a smirk, Ruby just giggled, and ran at her, six blades of Light appearing behind her, similar to the Guardian of Light, Ventus, and one of the fighting styles he used. Ruby pushed her palm forwards, and sent the two top blades flying at Violet, who spun and blocked both, with relative ease.

The four other blades that came at her however she had less luck with. Blocking the first blade, the second ended up hitting her in the leg, knocking her in the air, the third hit her left hand, that was holding her Keyblade, knocking it from her hand, and the fourth hitting her in the chest knocking her towards the crowd watching the fight. Ruby jumped up in the air, and raised her hands, all six blades of Light gathered above her in a straight line, she prepared to bring them all down on Violet.

Violet held out her hand, trying to summon her Keyblade to stop the attack, but a scythe was placed in front of her before she had the chance to fully summon her weapon. She looked behind her to see Antonio standing there, holding his Scythe out, blocking the blades from hitting her, she didn't recognize him however.

"You?" Ruby asked, a hint of fear lacing her voice, as she landed on the ground. The blades of Light vanishing. Antonio nodded, and banished his Scythe, before stepping to Violet's side, and offering his hand, along with a slim smile. Violet accepted his offer, and pulled herself up, summoning her Keyblade in her left hand, but quickly banishing it, and clipping it to her belt.

"Sorry to interrupt but you would've gotten hurt." He told her simply, she rolled her eyes.

"Pssh, I had it handled." Violet told him, letting go of his hand, and looking to Ruby. "Ruby, good match girl, you beat me fair and square!" Violet said, with a smile, Ruby just nodded, and stared at her nervously. Jesse and Damon stormed up to the group.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Damon asked, his tone a bit hostile. Antonio just looked at him understandingly, before gesturing to Violet.

"I wanted to apologize for my previous actions Violet…" Antonio told her, Violet nodded, with a raised brow.

"Um… Who are you?" She asked him simply, he just looked at her surprised, as Jesse, and Damon got closer to Violet in a protective manner.

"I'm… The guy you fought on your first day here… I kinda hurt you real bad, and I'm sorry for that. I was stupid, and acted rashly." He told her sincerely, Violet just looked at him, her eyes glassing over slightly, as the memories flooded back to her, she glared at him.

"Well, I don't forgive you." She told him simply, Antonio nodded.

"That's fine too. I just wanted to say sorry, to let you know, that I feel terrible about it, and I would do anything to take it back." He told her, Violet rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't have hurt me in the first place asshole!" Violet yelled at him, before she turned and stormed off. Damon and Jesse shot Antonio a look as he attempted to reach out to her, before the two boys chased after Violet, Ruby just looked at him, with a glare, but clearly afraid.

"I know…" He muttered, just as Arthur strolled up next to Ruby, and threw an arm around her, raising an eyebrow at Antonio.

"So, this is the guy? Come on Little Red, you need to get out of here… We gotta celebrate!" Arthur exclaimed, as he lead Ruby away from Antonio, Arthur threw one look back over his shoulder, glaring at Antonio, before he looked back and started talking to Ruby. Antonio just let out a sigh.

"You can hate me all you want… But, I'll still do whatever I can to help you two…" he muttered to himself before letting out a sigh.

 _ **-Aftermath- The Four Nations, Republic City- Present Day-**_

"Violet, Jesse, come here!" Damon yelled, as he kneeled behind a barrier, several torrents of fire were launched by several Fire Benders. Violet winced as she ran to Damon, one hand holding onto her leg, where a sharp icicle had punctured it. Jesse ran up behind her, and grabbed her sides, pushing her forwards faster, the two ended up nearly falling into Damon, who outstretched his arms to them. Violet curled into a ball, and Jesse moved so his body covered hers slightly, Damon wrapped his arms around the two of them, and ducked down, covered their bodies with his own, as another torrent of flames erupted from the Fire Benders.

"We gotta get these assholes!" Jesse yelled, Damon nodded, as the torrent of flames faded away, Damon got up, and summoned his Keyblade, jumping over the barrier, not caring about the world order at the moment.

"We gotta help him." Violet said, Jesse nodded, and pressed a hand to her leg, using a powerful healing spell on it, Violet smiled at him and stood up, summoning Oathkeeper in her left hand, and running to catch up with Damon. Jesse stood up, and held out his hands.

"These Flames come too quickly, I'm not asking for an eternity, but only a moment, just a moment for them to Stop!" Jesse said a quick incantation, casting stopga on the three Fire Benders attacking them.

Violet, and Damon nodded, Violet jumped forwards, and Damon prepared to swing his Keyblade, as Violet jumped past him, planting her feet on the ground, and springing backwards at Damon, who swung his Keyblade at her, Violet raised Oathkeeper, and smirked as their Keyblades made contact, Damon followed through with his swing, sending Violet spinning in the air, her Keyblade leading the way. She hit two of the Fire Benders, while Damon got the other one.

Violet landed on her feet and let out a sigh, Damon glared at them, as the three Fire Benders came back from Stopga, and felt the full force of their attacks, each falling to the ground, knocked out. Jesse let out a sigh, and ran up to Damon, and Violet.

"So much for the world order." Jesse muttered, Violet nodded, with a slight glare.

"It was the only way to win." She told him, he shrugged, just as a speaker sounded overhead, and they were covered in the shadow of a large blimp.

"Stop where you are!" A female voice sounded from the blimp, Violet, and Damon dismissed their Keyblades. Tsubaki came running up to them from the place she had been hiding. Four people in metal armor came down from the blimp using cables.

"Can I at least get my bag? It's right over there in that shop, it has pink stars on it." Violet told one of the officers as they walked towards her, Tsubaki jumped up on Violet's shoulder, and squeaked, licking Violet's cheek, trying to comfort her owner.

"We'll handle that miss." He told her, before telling one of the other officers to get her messenger bag from the shop, which had it's storefront destroyed by fire. The officer read the three their rights as their arms were bound behind their back.

 _ **-Aftermath- Police Station- An Hour or so later-**_

"They were robbing the shop, and yelled at me to get on the ground. I fought back, it was self defense." Violet told the chief of police, Lin Beifong, she had gray hair, pulled back, and a light skin tone, with green eyes, narrowed at the blonde teenager, who had Tsubaki on her shoulder still.

"You still should have called the police, instead of fighting them yourself miss…"

"Hart. Violet Alexandria Hart, you might know my uncle, Tyler?" Violet asked, Lin raised an eyebrow.

"Tyler Hart is your uncle? He's helped me out on a few cases from time to time, good man. Regardless Miss Hart, you made a mess of an entire street."

"But I stopped criminals! Three had fire, and one had water, and the other had earth. He did that to the street, not me." Violet told her, Lin just shook her head.

"I still have to punish you somehow. Vigilantism is not right in the eyes of the law." Lin told her, a laugh was heard as the door opened up. A woman was standing there, three years older than Violet herself. She wore a blue shirt, with a brown cloth wrapped around her waist, with a white fur trim on the bottom, baggy dark blue pants, and boots. and a cocky smirk. She had short brown hair, that reached her chin, cyan colored irises, and a brown skin tone.

"You say that like you were never a vigilante before. Plus you should go easy on her, I did more damage to the city when I first got here. The damages weren't even her fault." The woman said, Lin glared at her, as Violet blushed slightly, this girl was pretty, and well built.

"Korra, you shouldn't be here right now, I'm busy interrogating Miss Hart." Lin told Korra irritably, she just shrugged in response.

"Come on Lin, she's not a bad kid, you know that. Let her off with a warning, I'll even have Asami pay for the damages, if need be." Korra said, Violet raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you being so nice?" Violet asked her, Korra shrugged, with a smirk.

"I see a lot of myself in you, plus you stopped some guys that I've been hunting for a while, you shouldn't be punished for that." Korra pointed out, looking to Lin with a raised brow. "So…" Lin let out a heavy sigh.

"On account of you catching the criminals, defending the innocent, and your Uncle, I'll let you and your friends off the hook, but only if Asami pays for the damages." Lin stated, using her Metal Bending to release Violet's bonds, Violet rubbed her wrists, with a small smirk, before she stood up.

"Um… So, I'm free to go? Great! Thank you… Korra, was it?" Violet asked, as Lin stood up from the table as well, Violet walked up to Korra, who nodded.

"That's me. Avatar Korra, at your service, and you are?" Korra asked, as the three girls left the room. Lin walked up to one of her officers, and explained the situation.

"Violet Alexandria Hart." Violet told her, as Jesse and Damon came out of two rooms identical to the one Violet had just been in. They smiled when they saw Violet, and made their way over to her.

"You okay Vi?" Jesse asked, Violet nodded, Tsubaki squeaked loudly, happy to see her friends once again, Jesse chuckled. "Good to see you too Tsubaki."

"These your friends Violet?" Korra asked, Jesse and Damon nodded.

"Jesse Oliver Valentine, and my friend Damon Ty. Darnell." Jesse introduced the pair of them to Korra, who nodded.

"Alright. Well, can you guys talk and walk? I have somewhere to be. And you guys seem fun." Korra told them, Violet shrugged, she followed Korra out of the station, with Jesse and Damon behind her, the latter grabbing Violet's bag for her.

"Where do you need to be?" Violet asked as Damon moved to catch up with her, he poked her shoulder, and held her bag out to her, Violet smiled at him, and took the bag, putting the strap over the shoulder Tsubaki wasn't on currently.

"A party. You guys want to come? You'd need fancier clothes, but I'm sure Asami wont mind me spending money." Korra told them, Violet looked to Jesse and Damon, and shrugged simply.

"I mean sure, if she really wouldn't mind, who is this Asami you keep talking about by the way?" Violet asked, Korra smiled widely, as Violet caught up to her, to walk beside her, Korra glanced at her.

"She's my girlfriend." Korra told her, Violet smiled widely at her.

"I've got a girlfriend too! Her name is Kya, oh, and this is my little Frost Ferret, Tsubaki." Violet said, Korra smiled, with a slight laugh.

"She reminds me of Pabu. He's a Fire Ferret my friend Bolin has, anyway, where is Kya?" Korra asked, Violet shrugged.

"I don't really know exactly where. She told me, I'm sure, but I don't remember where." Violet told her.

"I see, well, it's a shame she couldn't be here. Anyway, I know a shop nearby, where we can get you three outfits." Korra told them, Violet nodded, with a smile.

"Sounds good." Violet replied, with a smile, Korra nodded, and kept leading the group forwards.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City, Unmarked Warehouse-**_

"That went smoothly." Reeve said happily, as he reclined on a chair, putting his feet on a table, and throwing his arms behind his head. Laura smiled slightly as she got three drinks for them. Zephyr let out a sigh, as he sat down.

"Least we got paid this time." Zephyr said, Reeve nodded, as Laura brought the two some drinks, before sitting down next to Zephyr.

"So, Zephyr, why are you doing this anyway?" Reeve asked. Zephyr looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"I need to support someone close to me. This is the best way to do that." Zephyr told them, Laura nodded, with a slim smile.

"That's really awesome Zephyr… I'm just doing this because, well… I have nowhere else to go, and nothing else to do." Laura told them, Reeve sighed.

"I'll spill too… I'm here because, well… I'm good at killing things, my original world, Winniplex was destroyed a long time ago, I ended up here, no money, nothing. I found these guys, and haven't looked back." Reeve said, Zephyr looked at him.

"You world was destroyed, how?" Zephyr asked, Reeve shifted uncomfortably.

"Some evil fucker did it. Don't remember his name, but he was the leader of the Children of Darkness for a time, he's dead now." Reeve told them, Laura got a worried look on her face, as Zephyr contemplated his words.

"Wait… He destroyed the world?" Zephyr asked, Reeve nodded.

"Yeah, that fucker was something else…" Reeve muttered, glaring at a slim figure, dressed in an Organization cloak that walked into the warehouse. Reeve stood up, Zephyr, and Laura looked at him.

"What's up?" Laura asked, before she followed his gaze, seeing the slim figure walk, heading for a room near the back. Laura, and Zephyr stood up, as Reeve began making his way over to the figure.

"Let's corner them, and get some revenge." Reeve muttered, darkly, Zephyr nodded, as Laura looked worriedly between them, as the figure entered the room, closing the door behind them.

"Fighting's against the rules Reeve. Let's just track them, I have a few left over from our last contract." Laura said, pulling a small ball from her back pocket, Zephyr nodded, as Reeve let out a heavy sigh.

"Ugh, fine. Whatever." Reeve resigned to her, before he grabbed the door handle, and looked back to Zephyr, and Laura. "But if they attack first, don't hold back." He told them, earning nods from the two of them.

 _ **-Aftermath- The Complex-**_

"Rose, what are you doing here?" Zack asked his oldest daughter, who smiled at him. Vani closed the door, and went to stand behind Zack's desk.

"I just wanted to visit my dad to see him. I haven't had a chance to in the last couple months." Rose told him, Zack nodded, and moved out from behind his desk, hugging his daughter, she smiled, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Well, I'm grateful you're here now. I needed to speak to you about a few things actually." He told her, she nodded, as he stopped hugging her, and returned to his place behind his desk.

"What is it?" Rose asked, Zack shifted uncomfortably for a moment, and glanced at Vani, who nodded, understandingly.

"It's about The Protectors of Balance… Who will lead them after I pass…" Zack told her, Rose's eyes widened.

"Why talk about this now dad? Is something wrong?" Rose asked him, he let out a sigh, closing his eyes wearily, and hanging his head.

"Yes. Something is very wrong. Have I ever told you about ZaZick?" Zack asked her, Rose shook her head.

"No, not at all, who is that dad?"

"An evil force of nature. That's the only accurate way to describe him… He tried to destroy the world using Darkness at one point. I ended up stopping him before his influence spread too much, but the cost was great…" Zack muttered, Rose looked worried, while Vani just looked more, and more uncomfortable, her eyes filling with pain, and sorrow. Zack remained completely calm despite his words.

"What happened?" Rose asked, Zack looked at her, with a slight frown.

"The only proper way to tell you, would be to start at the beginning… The beginning of my Senior Year." Zack told her, sighing, before he began the story, of how he accepted a Dark Being into his Heart.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **So, the next chapter, or two will be focusing around Zack, ZaZick, and that whole conflict around Winniplex. This is a plot point I've been waiting to get to, it is very, very important to the future, and moving forwards with the plot. I also did throw in a reference to Final Fantasy XV, with the whole Benders vs. VDJ Trio.**_

 _ **Because of that game, I have finally found an overall theme for this entire story. Yes, Violet has her own, along with her theme with Kya, but this is for the entire story, both character arcs. Stand By Me, by Florence + The Machine. Yes, the song used as the theme for Final Fantasy XV. I'm sorry , but fuck, it's so good, and it does actually encapture the whole story, especially with VDJ trio, Kya, Ruby, Antonio, all of that. It just fits so well, check it out guys, it really sets the tone for this story.**_


	40. Chapter 40: Zack's Family

_**So... This chapter, along with the next two after it, are going to be a flashback to Zack's life primarily. Giving some more background to him, before we get moving onto the next part of the story, where we get into the finishing parts of Zephyr's Arc, get into Nae's Arc entirely, and a few more characters get the spotlight as well. Though, as always Violet stands in the absolute center. Enjoy guys! Chapter 40! I did not honestly think I would make it this far. It's awesome, and we have the Anniversary of this story coming up next month on the 24th. Crazy right? We'll have a thing then, I dont actually know. It might be super story heavy, or it might just be a fun little thing. I dont know yet. But enjoy!**_

 ** _Also, just a heads up, I will be doing a kind of 13 Days Leading up to Halloween story, not related to this directly, but plugging in ones own work is... Shameful, and shallow, and I just wanted to keep you guys updated. Anyway, every day in the 13 days leading up to Halloween will be a new chapter. It's just a fun little thing I'm doing. Enjoy the chapter guys!_**

 _ **-Aftermath- Witnornde Estates, Winniplex- Zack's Senior Year-**_

"Thanks. Promise I'll return the favor tonight." Zack said, with a smile. He was leaned against a wall in the house he shared with Fiona, Toni, Kelsi, and Janice. Fiona smirked, as she stood back up from her knees, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"You better. I'm just glad no one caught us." She told him, with a smile, he nodded, and stretched.

"You know, Senior Year is gonna be great." He told her, she raised an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I'm engaged to a beautiful girl, who's pregnant with my kid, and willing to give blowjobs early morning before school. Plus I live with my best friends, what else could a guy want?" Zack asked, with a smirk, Fiona giggled, and placed a hand on her belly, rubbing it gently.

"Oi! You two fuckers ready?" Toni's voice sounded through the house, Zack, and Fiona chuckled. Zack took Fiona's hand and she let him lead her through the house. The two arrived at the front door to see Toni standing with her arms crossed, looking impatient, nervous, and annoyed. Kelsi was humming quietly to herself, with a small smile on her face, and Janice was looking at her phone.

"We're here… All ready to go?" Zack asked, Janice smiled, and looked up from her phone, pocketing it, she opened the front door.

"Yup! Let's get going!" Janice said, with a smile, before she walked out of the door. Kelsi smiled, and followed her, dragging Toni with her. Zack and Fiona followed them, Fiona closed, and locked the front door behind them.

"Our stuffs up front, so you guys can move it, but I'd rather we just get going, so no one can have the passenger seat." Janice told them, as she twirled her keys in her hand, she walked up to a big, light pink minivan, and got in the drivers side. Zack smiled, and opened the sliding door, bowing to the three girls.

"After you three ladies." Zack said, Fiona smirked, Kelsi giggled, and Toni rolled her eyes.

"Such chivalry." Fiona muttered, as she got in the vehicle, Zack helped her keep her balance as she did so. Kelsi was next, taking Zack's hand with a smile.

"You're the nicest guy I live with." Kelsi told him, he chuckled, as he held onto her hand as she got in the car. Toni glared at him.

"Keire, you treat me like a girl, I'll make you one so I can return the favor." Toni told him, Zack rolled his eyes. Toni's threat was rather empty, given the fact that she let him help her into the car, before he followed her in, and closed the door. There were three rows of seats, two in the front, two in the middle, and three in the back. Kelsi and Toni had taken the back, with Toni leaning half against the side of the car, half against the seat, Kelsi in her lap. Janice was up front in the drivers seat, their backpacks in the passenger seat, and on the floor in front of it. Fiona sat in the middle, in one of the seats, Zack set next to her, with a smile.

"Car doesn't move until everyone has seat belts." Janice told them, as she looked in the mirror and applied some lipstick. Zack, and Fiona pulled theirs on, and turned to watch Toni, and Kelsi. The latter of which was trying to get up, but Toni held her in place. Janice finished applying her lipstick, and glared at Toni through the mirror. "Toni Gertrude Hart…" Janice warned, causing Toni to release Kelsi, and push her away, sitting up straight, and putting on her seat belt in a matter of seconds.

"Sorry Janice!" Toni apologized. Truth be told Toni was scared of two things, and two things only. Kelsi, when she was mad, which wasn't very often, and Janice in general. Janice seemed satisfied, and turned back, starting up the car and beginning to pull out of the parking space.

"This things pink…" Zack said, chuckling slightly, Janice raised an eyebrow, but didn't look back at him, she was driving after all.

"Something wrong with it being pink Zack?" She asked him, he hummed, and shook his head.

"No not at all, it's just, you don't see a pink minivan filled with a lesbian couple, an heiress, and an incredibly handsome guy, with his gorgeous pregnant Fiancée very often, if at all." Zack said, with a smile, Fiona rolled her eyes, but smiled at him.

"Oh stop you, you're not getting another blowjob before school." She told him, causing a disgusted noise to come from Toni.

"Gross you actually… Ugh, why? You cook me food you bitch." Toni complained, as Kelsi stuck her ribs with an elbow.

"Yes I blow him, you go down on Kelsi, it's no different, plus I'm pregnant, so he's fucked me too. One time of which while I was cooking dinner." Fiona told her, Toni just shook her head.

"I hope you're kidding…" Janice muttered, glancing at the couple through the mirror. Zack had his mouth shut, and a slight tinge of pink to his tan cheeks, and Fiona shrugging.

"I think you can deal with hearing a bit about our exploits Toni. You're quite loud at night." Fiona said, Janice giggled a bit.

"That's the truth…" Janice said, with a smirk, Toni glared at them.

"Ah screw you both." Toni said dismissively, Fiona giggled.

"Zack has."

 _ **-Aftermath- Winniplex High- About An Hour Later-**_

"I know this is the first day of the year, but there's no slacking in my class." Bondeshire told them. He had long black hair, with a few strands of grey coming in, and a big black beard. Zack leaned back in his chair, and smirked at his dad.

"You can say that again dad!" Fiona teased him, with a smirk, Bondeshire glared at her.

"Quiet girl, and boy you wipe that damn smirk off your face. You're all going on missions today, and you'll be gone for the week. There are many uncharted places in this world, and we are going to explore such places." Bondeshire told him, Zack nodded.

"So, dad- I mean, Professor Bondeshire, Le Douche." Zack started making Toni burst out laughing, and causing Fiona to giggle. However Bondeshire glared at him with anger. "What about our other classes?" Zack asked him.

"I was wondering about that too sir." Janice chimed in, Bondeshire nodded.

"I have arranged things. Since it's the first week, there wont be anything to do, in terms of papers, or reports. Everything will be fine. We'll leave after lunch. After this class you're all to go and pack your bags, but only the essentials. If you aren't with me after lunch, I'm leaving without you, and you will fail, not only this assignment, but also my class." Bondeshire told them. "Leave." He spoke, a second before the bell rang.

"What a beginning huh?" Zack asked, as he stood up, Fiona nodded, and the two walked out of the classroom, with Janice, Toni, and Kelsi with them.

"I've missed seeing that mug of his. But back then, he wasn't dad." Fiona said, with a smirk, Zack laughed.

"Yeah, I don't quite know how he feels about that… He cant say anything because he got my mom pregnant while he was in high school." Zack said, Fiona nodded.

"Hey, there you guys are!" Miranda yelled, dragging Tanner along with her.

"Miranda, you know I hate it when you drag me…" Tanner deadpanned, Miranda shrugged.

"I just wanted to say hi to our friends, Tan-Ban. Hi guys! What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to go home and pack our bags." Zack answered her, Miranda nodded.

"Why?" Tanner asked, he knew why, but he couldn't tell them that.

"My dad is making us go on a week long mission to begin the year. It'll be good practice." Zack told them, with a smile, Tanner nodded. He doubted Zack would've gone on the trip if he knew how it would turn out… Or maybe he still would have, Tanner couldn't know.

"Well, we got classes. You guys have fun with your bullshit. Tanner, we got like a minute to be across the building." Miranda told him, Tanner nodded.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Tanner asked her, she shrugged, and took off running, dragging him with her. "Dammit Miranda!"

"Run with me brother!" Miranda yelled. "Outta my way!" Zack and the others just shook their heads, before continuing out the building. They got back in the vehicle and headed home.

After several arguments, a lunch made by Janice, Kelsi, and Fiona, while Zack and Toni loaded their bags into the van. A nice family meal between the five of them, the group headed back into the minivan, and went back to school near the end of lunch. They ended up getting there just in time, once they got their bags to where Bondeshire was, which was just outside the school, in a small get together area, with a few benches, and tables.

"We get everything, everyone good?" Zack asked, Fiona smiled at him.

"All ready daddy!" Fiona answered, Toni made a face, and noise of disgust.

"Ugh, don't call him daddy. It's weird."

"Toni, he's the literal daddy of my child, why wouldn't I call him that?" Fiona asked, Toni shrugged.

"I thought you meant it like… How some girls call their boyfriends daddy, or how some guys want to be called daddy. Weird sex things like that."

"No, I meant it as in, he's the father of my child, and thus a daddy." Fiona clarified, Toni nodded.

"Well, I didn't know that. By the way… You know that kids gonna come out of your pussy right? That's gonna suck I bet." Toni said, Fiona shrugged.

"I'm sure it's gonna be fine… I mean, sure it'll hurt but, we use magic, and have a higher tolerance for pain than normal people. I should be fine." Fiona said, with a smile, Toni nodded. "You planning to have kids at all?" Fiona asked, Toni shook her head.

"Fuck no. Like I want some snot nosed brat following me around, asking me for shit all the time." Toni told her, Kelsi looked over at her.

"I want a kid. Eventually, when the times right." Kelsi told her, Toni shrugged.

"Well, then we'll discuss it then. Not now." Toni growled, Kelsi nodded. Zack smiled, and stretched a bit.

"Okay, everyone. Come on." Bondeshire said, before he pushed his hands out in front of him, he opened a large portal, swirling with Light, and Darkness. He walked through the portal, after grabbing a duffle bag of his own, he walked through the portal. His class followed him, along with one straggler who ran up behind Zack.

"Yo! Where we going?" Dethunter asked, he had medium length dark blonde hair, with blue eyes. Wire frame glasses, and a thicker build to him. Zack raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dethunter, what are you doing here?" Zack asked him, Dethunter shrugged.

"Following you duh, where we going?" He asked, Zack shrugged, as they all walked out of the portal to see a small village built into the side of a mountain, a waterfall cascading down the center, with several smaller ones on each side of the village. "Whoa."

"Damn!" Toni exclaimed, Fiona smiled, and cuddled up to Zack, who smiled at her.

"It's beautiful." She said, Zack nodded, and kissed her cheek.

"Just like you."

"Gross! Stop it." Dethunter told him, earning a glare from the couple. He held up his hands in mock defeat.

"Dethunter! What are you doing here boy?" Bondeshire demanded, Dethunter shrugged, and held up his hands again.

"I followed you because you're my favorite teacher, and all the others suck, and don't teach anything practical!" He told him, Bondeshire just hummed.

"Right you are. You can stay, however, I expect you to participate in the lesson and not detract from it." Bondeshire told him, Dethunter saluted him with a serious look on his face, before he broke into a smile once again. "Okay, let us go." Bondeshire said, before he began leading his class down a path. Toni looked over the edge, and let out a low whistle.

"So… Anyone up for skinny dipping in the lake?" Toni asked, Kelsi turned red, and giggled, Zack, and Fiona exchanged a looked, and Janice rolled her eyes.

"I don't know, could you keep your hands off of me Toni?" Fiona asked, Toni shrugged.

"Probably not." Toni admitted, Fiona giggled a bit.

"Well, that's about what I expected. I have no problem with it… Zack?" Fiona asked, Zack hummed.

"It'd be awkward for me to see Toni, or Kelsi like that. You know, given that they're not interested in what I got, and I don't want to sexualize them… So, you can go babe." Zack told her, Dethunter gave him a look.

"You just got offered to skinny dip with four girls, and you turn it down… Hand me your guy card right now, I'll go ladies." Dethunter said, Toni glared at him.

"Idiot, the offer never was for you. It was for the Family. As in, Me, Kelsi, Zack, Fiona, and Janice. Zack, come on, it's not like you haven't seen me and Kelsi in any compromising positions before. Remember like the first week we lived together?"

"Don't remind me please…" Zack muttered, with a bright red adorning his cheeks. "I've never seen that look on your face before, and I never want to again." Zack told her, Toni nodded.

"Understandable. I wouldn't want to see your O-face either." Toni told him. "But still, remember that time I walked in on you in the shower? So this wouldn't be the first time I've seen you all naked and wet. By the way, Fiona, Janice, I don't get how you prefer that over girls' bodies, seriously…" Toni muttered.

"I've really only been with Zack, and that was before he got all… Delicious looking, Fiona, you sure are lucky." Janice said, with a smirk, Fiona nodded, a smirk, and hands on her hips.

"Damn right I am. I mean, I'd let you borrow him on one of his training days, so long as Kelsi let's me borrow Toni." Fiona said, Janice raised an eyebrow, along with Kelsi, Toni blushed.

"Why would you want that Fiona?" Kelsi asked curiously, Fiona shrugged.

"I like to try new things. Toni seems slightly more aggressive than Zack is in bed, so it'll be an easy transition."

"Wait are you serious?" Zack and Toni both asked, earning a smack from their respective partners, Janice rolled her eyes, those two forget that this exact same conversation happened one night when they were all drunk. It garnered the same response as well.

"Of course not babe." Fiona told him, with a mischievous little smirk on her face, Kelsi rolled her eyes at Toni.

"Toni' you're all mine." Kelsi told her, Toni nodded, with a smile.

"Please don't hit me again, love you!" Toni sounded, kissing her cheek quickly, Kelsi smirked a bit. "Anyway, skinny dipping?" Toni suggested, Kelsi sighed.

"If you really want to…" Kelsi muttered, Janice shrugged.

"I'm up for it, Zack?" Janice asked, Zack let out a sigh.

"I'm really not comfortable with this…" Zack muttered, Toni rolled her eyes.

"Quit being a bitch, you're going skinny dipping with us. I'll fucking drag your ass if I have to." Toni told him, Zack just let out a slight moan.

"This isn't fair… Fiona… Tell them to stop trying to force me to skinny dip with them." Zack said, this was his only chance before dropping to a new low, he hoped it wouldn't come to that.

"Sorry Zack, you're one your own babe. I'm sure you can manage. You've already seen the four of us naked at some point or another. Plus, it's our Senior year, why not go all out?" Fiona asked him, Zack rolled his eyes.

"You leave me no choice… Dad! Toni wants to go skinny dipping in the lake and blow off the assignment." Zack exclaimed, Toni glared at him.

"What the fuck Keire?"

"Gertrude! None of that will be tolerated, now behave or you'll be forced to explore with Dethunter." Bondeshire barked, knowing that it would get to Toni.

"Roger Sir!" Toni replied quickly, before she shot Zack a dark look, Zack just shrugged.

"Don't try and force me into anything." Zack told her simply, Toni just rolled her eyes.

"You act like it wouldn't be nice for you to see four naked girls…"

"You'd get to see girls too. I don't think it really mattered to you if I went." Zack told her, Toni glared at him.

"I mean… Yeah, but I can see that every day, I just wanted to do something crazy with my family. Forgive me." Toni told him bitterly, Zack smirked.

"I mean, I understand, but… This is a school assignment, so we should use it to work." Zack told her, she made a face.

"You sound like Janice, stop it, one responsible adult is enough around here." Toni muttered, Janice glared at her.

"Toni, what exactly did you mean by responsible adult? Are you trying to imply I don't know how to have fun?" Janice asked, Toni shook her head quickly.

"Course not Janice! Just… Uh, I wasn't saying that…" Toni muttered rather pathetically, Janice smiled satisfied, and stretched a bit.

"That's good to hear." Janice said simply, Toni feared exactly what that meant, but she was staying silent about it.

More pointless small talk happened as the class followed Bondeshire to the village that was built upon the side of the mountain. He showed everyone to the hotel they would be staying in, while actually in the village at least. He instructed everyone to get their rooms. Zack, and Fiona set up in their room, before they set out to see the village. The rest of the day was a day to explore the village, and surrounding area, tomorrow they would start their assignment.

"Ooh, Zack, look at these earrings! They would be perfect for Kelsi, don't you think?" Fiona asked, holding up a pair of earrings with a light blue gemstone on them, Zack shrugged.

"I mean, I guess. I don't know jewelry… Does Kelsi like that color, or what?" Zack asked, Fiona nodded.

"Yeah, light blue is her favorite… How do you not know this?" Fiona asked him, Zack merely shrugged in response.

"I don't know peoples favorite colors… Why would I?" Zack asked, Fiona shrugged.

"Yours is a dark blue, Kelsi is light blue, Toni is dark red, Janice is hot pink, I personally like…" She stopped trying to get an answer out of Zack.

"Uh… Oh! It's a bright green!" Zack exclaimed, Fiona smiled at him.

"Very good! You get a treat."

"What kinda treat?" Zack asked, crossing his arms, Fiona shrugged.

"I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I think of it." Fiona told him. Before she hummed, and clapped quickly, making Zack jump slightly at the sudden noise. "Oh, I know! You can name our daughter. So, daddy, what will it be?" Fiona asked him, Zack hummed.

"Hmm…" Zack trailed off, looking off to the side to see a rosebush outside. "Rose… Rose something Keire…" Zack trailed off, Fiona giggled.

"How about Rose S. Keire? Just have it always be S. and never tell her why?" Fiona asked, Zack hummed.

"What just have this inside joke about not having a middle name for her, that acts as a middle initial in and of itself?" Zack asked, Fiona giggled a bit and nodded.

"I mean, I don't know what I'm doing, having a kid right now, with you… Do you want to? Rose S. Keire doesn't sound bad." Fiona told him, Zack hummed, and nodded.

"You're right, and if we do think of something that starts with S we could just say it means that." Zack said, Fiona nodded.

"Sounds good… Now, earrings." Fiona said, earning a groan from Zack.

 _ **-Aftermath- The Complex, Zack's Office- Present Day-**_

"Is that really what the S. In my name means? And when are you gonna get to the ZaZick part dad, and really why include that beginning part about mom… and you…" Rose asked, Zack shrugged.

"I said the beginning, that's the first thing I remember from that day, I don't know really. And yes, that is what the S. in your name originally meant Rose. We were just two kids trying to keep a little of our childish tendencies, because once you were born, man, everything went to making sure you didn't turn out screwed up… I think we did a good job." Zack told her, with a warm smile on his face, before it faded slightly. "And… I'm getting to ZaZick, I just… It's very hard to talk about Rose… But, here we go, it was the next day…"


	41. Chapter 41: Zack's Mistake

_**Okay, so... Been gone for a longer time than usual. Man, it has been crazy recently. But anyway the second of the three Flashback chapters is here. Next one should be out sooner. And also, guys we're coming up on the Year anniversary of this story. I actually dont know what I'm gonna do for it. I might release a special focusing more around Toni, and Kelsi possibly. Or I might just have a longer than average chapter. I certainly didn't expect to still be on the first major story arc.**_

 _ **I've still got a few character arcs until I get to the climax. Though not everyone will shine in this half, some have a better chance for the next big story arc honestly. Like... Xinek. His whole character arc I've been planning is much, much more suited for the next big arc, rather than this one. So that's probably whats going to happen with a few characters. That doesn't mean I've forgotten them, but the next arc has a different feel to it, and some characters are better suited for that.**_

 _ **But regardless, you guys enjoy this chapter, and guys it's almost here... Final Fantasy XV. I'm going to have to set up a few chapters for December early, or end this big Arc before then... That's probably not going to happen. Just keep tuning in, and I'll tell you what I'm doing accordingly. Enjoy this chapter though!**_

 _ **-Aftermath- Hexen Village, Winniplex- Zack's Senior Year-**_

"You sure it's okay?" Fiona asked, as Zack smiled at her, and leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"Yeah, it's fine babe. I talked to my dad about it and everything. So long as I do both our work you can stay here. I'm just sorry I cant be here to help you out…" Zack muttered, Fiona gave him a slight smile.

"I'll be fine. I've got Kelsi helping me. You just focus on getting us a good grade." Fiona told him with a small smile, she had woken up feeling extremely sick, so she was staying behind. Toni insisted she not be alone, so Kelsi was staying with her. While Zack, Toni, and Dethunter went out to do whatever Bondeshire wanted them to do.

"Okay… If it gets too bad, call me, and I'll make sure to get you back home." Zack told her, before he left the room, he saw Kelsi coming towards him, and Toni waiting with her arms crossed.

"I'll take care of her, don't worry Zack."

"Thanks Kelsi, I really appreciate it." Zack told her, before he walked towards Toni, and Kelsi waked into the room where Fiona was. Toni looked over at Zack with a generally unpleasant look, but that was only because she just left Kelsi just now. She had separation issues when first leaving Kelsi.

"Hey Keire. Let's get this done quick today." She told him, Zack nodded.

"You got it Toni. Now, where's Dethunter at?" Zack asked, Toni rolled her eyes.

"The Idiot's out in the village, presumably getting turned down by girls because of how much of a fucking loser he is." Toni answered him, the two walked down the hall, and exited the hotel.

"I always enjoy how truly vicious you are with him." Zack muttered, Toni shrugged.

"Moron deserves it."

"I guess." Zack replied half-heartedly, truthfully his mind was still on Fiona. Wondering if she would be okay, and if he should be out here, instead of in there with her.

"Keire. Stay with me. Your girl is gonna be fine, because she's with my girl. Just fucking relax okay?" Toni told him, in a softer sounding voice than usual, Zack smiled, and nodded. Dethunter walked up to them.

"Hey! We all set?" Dethunter asked, Zack nodded.

"Yeah, we are." Zack confirmed, before he pulled out a map his father had given him. He opened it up, and held it open, Toni, and Dethunter each came around to look over each side.

"What about there?" Toni asked, pointing to a cave, Zack hummed, it wasn't too far from the village, but still far enough out that most likely wouldn't go there.

"Sure. Most students wont go that far out, so we should be good." Zack concluded, before he rolled up the map, and shoved it in his back pocket.

"Let's get going then!" Dethunter exclaimed, Zack smirked, as Toni rolled her eyes. Zack led the two from the village. They arrived at the cave after several conversations about battle techniques, and other topics.

"I'm stronger, because I don't use a big weapon like a pussy. I could crush anything with just my hands." Toni told them, Dethunter shook his head.

"My hammer can do more damage though. So, I'm better in a fight."

"No, moron you aren't… Zack, who's more useful in a fight? Me? Or that useless idiot?" Toni asked, Zack hummed.

"I'd say that you and Kelsi are generally tied in usefulness during a fight. So between the two of you, yeah, you Toni." Zack answered, Toni smiled triumphantly.

"Why those two?" Dethunter asked him, Zack shrugged.

"It's actually quite simple. I'm more of a jack of all trades fighter. Toni is more of a speed, and strength fighter. Kelsi specializes in magic, and incantations. Naturally having two different people who are specialists in fields of my own helps me work with them more naturally. You and Toni fill the same role in battle, but Toni works better with Kelsi."

"That makes sense." Dethunter said agreeably, Zack nodded, as they reached a fork in the cave, Zack hummed, and brought up his hand, it was getting rather dark inside, so they needed some light. Zack's palm lit up with Light, as he hummed, and looked down each path.

"Any suggestions? I'm prone to going left because… Lefty here." Zack told them, Toni shrugged.

"Sure. And the idiots opinion is irrelevant, so lets go." Toni said, before she moved next to Zack, and began walking down the left path. Zack followed her, and Dethunter after him.

"So, how exactly do we get a grade?" Dethunter asked, Zack shrugged.

"We have to do something, discover something, fight, anything. My dad really only brought us here for the experience." Zack told him, Dethunter nodded.

"He's actually pretty laid back in terms of assignments, even though he's actually quite the hard ass in every other way." Dethunter said, Zack nodded.

"That's true." Zack said agreeably, as they reached a dead end. A single ruby embedded in the wall. Toni hummed, and was about to touch it, before Zack yanked her hand away. "Don't do that. It's filled with Darkness." He told her, she huffed, and nodded.

"Well, what now?" Toni asked, Dethunter shrugged.

"We could always take it?" He offered, Zack shook his head.

"No, something with this much Darkness isn't safe to be around, let alone touch… We should head back." Zack said, before several Neo-Shadows, and Invisibles came out of the walls, and floors. "Ah, shit…" Zack muttered, as he summoned a sword in his left hand.

"At least we get to fight." Dethunter remarked, summoning a large hammer, in a flash of Light, and Darkness. Toni smirked, and cracked her knuckles. She ran and jumped at one Invisible, grabbing onto it's shoulder, her feet planting against it's chest. She leaned back, and punched a hole through it's head, it faded into Darkness, and Toni jumped off, crushing a Neo-Shadow's head with her foot.

Be careful, close quarters aren't great to fight in." Zack told them, Dethunter nodded, as he smashed a Invisible's chest against a stone wall, using his Hammer. Zack was about to move, when he heard a whisper in the back of his head.

" _You're trapped… They're too many, I could help you."_ Zack looked back to the ruby in the wall.

"What do you mean?" Zack asked, Toni glared at him, as she killed another Neo-Shadow by crushing it's head against a wall.

"Keire! Quit talking to that fucking rock and help!"

" _Your friends wont survive, unless I give you the power to stop the Heartless."_ Zack grit his teeth, as the voice echoed in his mind. All of a sudden, a powerful pain erupted in his head, he saw Toni get decapitated by the blade of an Invisible, and Dethunter get his throat ripped out by a Neo-Shadow.

"No!" Zack exclaimed, Toni glared at him.

"The fuck do you mean no?" Toni asked him, Zack looked back to see an Invisible's blade coming straight at her head.

"Toni! Get down!" Zack yelled, Toni did so, and the blade passed over her, Zack then looked to see Dethunter fighting, and a Neo-Shadow getting ready to attack him. "Dethunter!" Zack exclaimed, as he gripped Dethunter's collar, and pulled him back, avoiding the Neo-Shadow's claw.

" _Let me help, you aren't strong enough on your own."_ Zack shut his eyes tightly, and reached out, touching the ruby in the wall. He felt a surge of Dark power, matching the power of Light inside him. Zack glared at the Heartless, and moved forwards, grabbing Toni, and throwing her back, as he unleashed a torrent of powerful Dark Fire ahead of him, devouring all the Heartless, and destroying them.

"Wow Keire… I thought you didn't use Darkness." Toni muttered, Zack shrugged, and smiled at her.

"Nothing like a little bit of Balance right?" Zack asked, Toni smirked at him.

 _ **-Aftermath- The Complex, Zack's Office- Present Day-**_

"Did you really say that dad?" Rose asked, Zack nodded, as Fiona walked into the room, smiling, and hugging her daughter once she saw her.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Fiona asked, Rose smiled at her.

"I'm fine mom… Does the S. in my name really stand for something?" Rose asked, as Fiona broke the hug off, and looked at Zack, with a roll of her eyes.

"Yes, at first. I was thinking about Stella recently though." Fiona suggested, as she made her way over to her husband.

"What about Santiago?" Zack asked, Fiona shook her head, and Rose just stared at them.

"Sorey?"

"Socrates."

"Solana."

"Sunday."

"Summer."

"Serana." Zack said, Rose just shook her head.

"Do you guys do this often?" She asked them, Zack and Fiona broke from their little game, and looked at her, both chuckling childishly.

"Yeah. Been doing it for twenty one years now." Fiona told her, Zack nodded.

"Like I said, we like to have a bit of childish innocence." Zack told her, Rose just shook her head.

"Anyway, what happened next? Was that voice ZaZick?" Rose asked, Zack, and Fiona both looked downcast for a moment, before Zack nodded.

"Yes. That was my first encounter with him. I had thought he could help, I like balance, my Light, and his Darkness happened to make me perfectly Balanced. But it didn't stay that way for long. One year later, he separated himself from me… And he was… Unlike any other enemy I had ever fought." Zack told her, Rose got a worried look on her face.

 _ **-Aftermath- Field of Dreams, Winniplex- Rose is One year old.-**_

"Zack…" Toni muttered, watching the boy pant on the ground, and hold his heart, his face contorting in pain. She, Dethunter, and Zack were training currently, until Zack had fallen to the ground, clutching at his heart.

"I… don't know what's happening…" He breathed out, Toni grit her teeth, and glared at Dethunter.

"Help him you fucking moron!" Toni yelled, tears beginning to form in her eyes, Dethunter just shook his head.

"I don't know any cure spells!"

"You're fucking useless then!" Toni screamed, as she got down on the ground, and placed a hand on Zack's back, rubbing it. "You're gonna be okay Keire." She told him.

" **No. He really wont be."** A voice reverberated through the air, before a darkness swept itself out of Zack's body, all swirling around a spot in front of him, as the sky's bright blue color became dark, as heavy clouds rolled in, thunder sounded, and bright orange embers began circling around the Dark Being forming in front of Zack.

"What is that?" Dethunter questioned, and moments later, the Darkness stopped, and a large gust of wind burst from the Dark Being, now fully formed. When the Trio looked up they saw what looked like a very angry person their age standing before them.

He had long hair, similar to Zacks but in white instead of black, and messy looking. He had pale skin, and a more muscular build than Zack's. Dark red bloodshot eyes, glaring at Zack with hate, and a cocky smile on his face. He was dressed in a black hoodie, and dark jeans, and shoes. Overall he looked like an evil version of Zack.

"Man, it feels so good to be out of there…" He said, Zack looked up at him, still very weak. "You look confused Zack… Well, allow me to introduce myself, I am ZaZick." He told him, Zack merely shook his head.

"How… What are you?" Zack asked, ZaZick smirked at him.

"I am that Darkness you took into your Heart to become balanced a year ago… More specifically, my appearance is based on your own, I'm what you would call… A parasitic organism, of pure Darkness. I adopted this form because I took every ounce of Darkness from your heart. Congratulations, you're just like a pure little Princess of Heart now. Not an ounce of Darkness in you."

"I'm gonna fucking kill you." Toni told him, enraged at this Dark Being hurting her best friend, she got up and ran at him, ZaZick's eyes flashed sadistically, Zack shook his head.

"Toni no!" Zack protested, in vain as she ran at ZaZick, who caught her, he gripped her head quickly, planting his thumb on her forehead, and pumping her full of Darkness, she screamed in pure agony. In her head she saw Kelsi dying in various ways, sometimes it would be Toni crushing her skull, or Zack running her through with his sword, other times it was Zack getting killed, or Dethunter, and Janice. It all passed in the flash of a second, but it felt like hours for Toni.

"I'm going to kill every single one of you. Because you're all weak. Then I'm going to ascend as the God these worlds need." ZaZick said, with a smirk, releasing Toni from his grip, and throwing her to the ground. She just curled into a ball. Dethunter ran at him, swinging his hammer at his head.

"I'm gonna kill you, you evil fuck!" Dethunter yelled, before ZaZick grabbed the hammer and crushed it in his hand. ZaZick then summoned a sword, in a similar way to Zack, and swung at Dethunter's head, Dethunter ducked, dodging the blade, before receiving a kick to the chest, knocking him back on his ass.

"Why did you help me?" Zack asked him, ZaZick nodded, as he dismissed the weapon.

"It benefited me. Saving your friends made you trust me, and I needed a new host to rip the power from. You were perfect for that. No matter how pathetic you are now." ZaZick told him. "Anyway, I wont kill you all yet. That wouldn't be fun, but I will kill you all eventually. Have a good remaining days." ZaZick said, before he vanished in a flash of Darkness.

"Toni…" Zack muttered, making his way over to the girl, who was shaking her head, curled in a ball. Zack extended his hand, and gripped her shoulder, causing her to scream, and punch wildly, knocking Zack away from her. "Toni…" Zack said firmly, wiping the blood from his lip.

"Oh shit… Man, I'm sorry Keire, I'm just… That really sucked…" Toni muttered in a lifeless tone. Zack gave her a look, and walked up to her, pulling her up, and carrying her bridal style, she tried to protest, but what ZaZick did to her had drained her. "Put me down." She told him, Zack smiled a bit at her and shook his head.

"Just relax Toni. Let me take care of you for once. Kelsi would kill me if I didn't." Zack told her, Toni just sighed, and relaxed a bit, as Dethunter came up to them.

"We need to do something about him…" Dethunter said, Zack nodded simply.

"I know. I'll talk to my dad about it." Zack said, before he began walking. Their house wasn't too far from here. "You coming with us, or going home?" Zack asked, Dethunter shrugged.

"Well, figure I'll go with you guys. Just in case." He told them, Zack nodded, and began walking back to his house, with Toni in his arms, and Dethunter next to him. Needless to say, it raised a fair bit of questions when they got home.

 _ **-Aftermath- Two Months Later-**_

"I will show you all the God you deserve! There is nothing beyond me!" ZaZick sounded, Zack, Fiona, Toni, Kelsi, Dethunter, and Bondeshire approached him. He was in the center of the Field of Dreams, a large crowd of people gathered around him, as he was floating high in the sky.

"Those who claim such power are destined to fall based upon their own fallacy!" Bondeshire retorted, ZaZick glared at him, as the group pushed past the crowd, and made their way to the front.

"Remember everyone. Teams of two. Me and Fiona, Toni and Kelsi, Dethunter, and Bondeshire." Zack said, as the group separated, Fiona looking worriedly at Zack.

"We'll make it out of this Zack, we all will." Fiona told him, seeing through his façade of confidence, he nodded.

"I sure hope so… We still have to give Rose a middle name." Zack said, with a smile, Fiona smiled at him, and nodded.

"You've all come to stop me… Well let's see how you stop this!" ZaZick exclaimed, summoning forth a legion of both Heartless, and Nobodies. Zack summoned a sword in a brilliant flash of Light, Fiona summoned her Keyblade, Treasure Trove. Zack ran forwards, slicing Nobodies, and Heartless down with ease, Fiona following behind him quickly.

"I'm gonna kill you, you son of a bitch!" Toni yelled, as she punched, and kicked Heartless out of her way, Kelsi was close behind her, blasting Heartless and Nobodies with powerful magic, in all elements, while also keeping an eye on Toni, and the others, ready to cast a barrier just in case.

"This isn't nearly as bad as I thought it would be." Dethunter said, from behind Bondeshire, who was an unstoppable killing machine, with his large double sided blade in his hands, twirling around, and using Darkness, and Light blasts to hit the enemies that weren't close to him.

"That's because I'm doing most the work." Bondeshire growled at him, as he sliced down several Heartless and Nobodies in one movement. Dethunter smashed a few Nobodies with his Hammer.

"We're gonna stop you! Then, I'm gonna take my Darkness back!" Zack yelled at him, ZaZick glared at him.

"I shall give you Darkness. Your Heart will be lost in despair!" ZaZick yelled, as he summoned a sword from Darkness, and vanished.

"Stay alert everyone!" Zack yelled, before he gripped Fiona's hand, and looked around some more. Before a scream was heard, they all turned to see ZaZick behind Dethunter, and ZaZicks sword through his chest.

"Dethunter!" Toni yelled, as she rushed at ZaZick, who smirked, and pushed the boy off his blade, before he prepared to kill Toni as well. However his blade was met with a powerful Barrier made of Light, as Kelsi glared at him. Toni jumped up, and charged forwards with her foot, kicking him in the head and knocking ZaZick to the ground.

A chain extended from Fiona's hand and wrapped around Toni's middle, she yanked her back before ZaZick could retaliate. Zack, and Bondeshire ran up to ZaZick, Zack jumped in the air, and charged a ball of Fire in his hands, before he threw the ball of orange flame at ZaZick.

ZaZick jumped back, only to be met with a sharp elbow to the back of the neck, throwing him off his balance, and causing him to get hit by the fireball. ZaZick glared at them all, and vanished once again. He reappeared high in the sky, holding a ball of Darkness in his hand.

"I will kill all of you!" ZaZick yelled, as he fired the ball of Darkness at the ground beneath him. It embedded itself in the ground, and large cracks formed, the earth splitting apart beneath them. "Your world is finished!" ZaZick yelled, as he made a Dark portal and disappeared into it. Everyone met up with Bondeshire who had Dethunter on his back, Bondeshire opened a large corridor of Light, and Darkness.

"Get in everyone! This world is lost to us." Bondeshire said grimly, as he looked back at the world he grew up in, being ripped apart, from the inside out. Zack, and Fiona stopped.

"What about Rose and Janice?" Zack asked, Bondeshire formed a second smaller portal, and Zack ran into it, he came out dragging Janice by one hand, and holding Rose with the other. After that the group made their way through the much larger portal escaping the world, that was being ripped apart.

 _ **-Aftermath- Zack's Office, The Complex- Present Day-**_

"That's how we lost our world, and one of our closest friends…" Zack said, with a grim frown, Fiona shook her head, and placed a hand on his back, rubbing it in a comforting way.

"Where'd you go after that?" Rose asked, Zack smirked a bit.

"We went to get help to stop ZaZick. You see the Children of Darkness had been around for awhile now. They had started in order to worship Xehanort, like a cult. They weren't anything powerful, that is until ZaZick took control of them. He claimed he could lead them to Xehanort's goal, so they followed him. That's when they went from a small cult to a dangerously organized threat. That's when Sora started up the New Guardians of Light to stop them."

"But how did you start the Protectors of Balance?" Rose asked, Zack smiled a bit.

"It was after we arrived in Radiant Garden… After I met Sora, and Riku." Zack said, Fiona smiled proudly, alongside Zack as the reminisced as well.

 _ **-Aftermath- The Castle, Radiant Garden- One week after Winniplex's Destruction-**_

"So… why are we here again?" Rhyme asked, Zack looked over at her, and smiled. She was thankfully off world at the time ZaZick destroyed it, so she had been safe. Zack was at the head of a table, Tanner was reading a book in the corner, Toni stood next to Zack.

"We're going to be meeting with Sora, and Riku to discuss our next moves against ZaZick." Zack told her, Rhyme nodded.

"I hope Tatsuma is okay…" Rhyme said, Tatsuma was her boyfriend, who had taken her on a trip through the worlds once they finished school. He was out gathering intelligence for them right now, with Yuffie, and Miranda.

"I'm sure he's fine Rhyme. Ha, fine, Rhyme." Toni said, Zack rolled his eyes at her, before Kelsi, Kairi, and Fiona walked into the room.

"Sora and Riku should be here in a minute or so." Kairi told them, Zack nodded.

"That's good. How did everything go?" Zack asked, as Fiona made her way next to him, and Kelsi next to Toni.

"Pretty good. We managed to get rid of a few of the more frustrating Heartless around the castle grounds." Kairi told him, Zack nodded, with a sigh. He relaxed a bit, and leaned forward, bracing his hands against a table.

"Hey, we're here, hope we didn't keep ya waiting too long!" Yuffie announced when she walked into the room, followed by Tatsuma, and Miranda.

"Not at all Yuf." Kairi said, as the ninja walked next to her, giving her a small kiss on the cheek, before she placed a map in front of Zack.

"As requested one updated map, that should help us take this guy down!" Yuffie exclaimed, Zack nodded, as he looked over the map, Fiona next to him.

"So, I hear you all need some help." They heard a squeaky voice from the door. Zack looked up to see King Mickey, with Sora and Riku behind him.

"King Mickey! I'm sorry to drag you into this…" Zack muttered, Mickey shook his head.

"Aw, no more of that. I wanted to help ya. So, have you got a plan for this ZaZick?" Mickey asked, as he walked up to the table. Sora and Riku flanking him.

"Well… Not really. He took my Darkness from me, and I want it back. I want to be balanced again." Zack told him, Mickey hummed.

"If ya think you can handle it. I worry about my friends using Darkness, but there's nothing wrong with it inherently."

"That's right. ZaZick must be stopped, but where will the Children of Darkness go after we stop him, we need to make sure they don't get out of hand." Riku said, Sora nodded.

"I do have a fear that after I leave the New Guardians of Light, people will try and eradicate the Darkness from our world entirely. Maybe we need something to prevent that." Sora said, Zack nodded.

"Well… We have the Children of Darkness, and the New Guardians of Light… What about the Protectors of Balance. We could stand in the middle, to make sure Darkness can stay in the world, while also controlling it. We could try and keep both groups in check." Zack said, Sora nodded.

"Sounds good to me. But first, we need to stop ZaZick. Then, I'll step down from being the leader of the New Guardians of Light." Sora said, Zack nodded.

"With no extremes on either side Balance should be achieved." Riku said. "If you stick around, and make sure neither group gets the advantage over the other, things should be fine." Riku finished.

"Why are you going to leave the New Guardians of Light Sora?" Mickey asked him, Sora hummed.

"Well… I just don't think I want to settle down yet. There are so many worlds I still want to see and explore, and it might seem selfish, but there might be so much more out there for me. More people I can help." Sora said, Kairi smiled.

"That sounds perfect for you. The three of us could go and explore worlds together. That okay with you Yuf?" Kairi said, Zack smiled, and Yuffie pulled Kairi into a hug.

"So… We'll stop ZaZick, then I'll stand in-between Light and Darkness, and keep both from destroying each other… Let's hope this doesn't backfire on us." Zack said, Sora, and Riku nodded, as Toni and Kelsi look proudly to Zack. Tanner, and Miranda shared a smirk.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **So, The Protectors of Balance are formed. I wanted to make it clear that whatever the groups are doing now, it may not be how they started. The New Guardians of Light in Violet's time, are completely different than the New Guardians that Sora started. Same organization, but different goals. Sora's goal was to simply train New Guardians of Light to protect the worlds. The new leaders goal is to destroy all Darkness in the world.**_

 _ **So yeah, I've talked about that before with Kya, and Seilo, but now that you guys have actually seen it, I hope we all understand each other better. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed, and I promise next chapter will be faster, and possibly shorted, because it's just a raid on ZaZick, and the Children of Darkness, gonna be a lot of fighting. So, until then guys, ciao!**_


	42. Chapter 42: Zack's Fight

_**So, this is the last chapter of Zack's flashback guys. Next week is the Anniversary of this story, I should have something out for that. What exactly it is, is up for debate. It may be a normal chapter, or a special one. I dont know yet. But, I do have a new story I put up, about Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. I had fun writing it, because I enjoy the hell out of that game despite its flaws. I dont know if I'm going to go beyond that first chapter, because making that whole story was just something I had to do. I set it up for more, and have a story lined up, but I just dont know if I will or not.**_

 _ **Anyway, stop with that shameful self promotion. You guys are here for Aftermath, so, I ask that you enjoy this chapter. Things get intense here. So enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath- Radiant Garden- Two Weeks After Winniplex's Destruction-**_

"We're gonna get this fucker." Zack said, crossing his arms, Toni nodded. The two were standing at Dethunter's grave, his Wayfinder was pressed into the Tombstone. They held their own up, with small sad smiles.

"Let's go Zack… We've got to get the others." Toni said, Zack nodded, and turned around, pocketing his Wayfinder, Toni did the same. The two moved back into the central area of Town where Kelsi, Janice, Kairi, and Rhyme were waiting.

"Sora, Riku, Tanner, Miranda, Tatsuma, and Yuffie went on ahead, King Mickey said he should be back soon." Kairi told them, as Toni and Zack arrived, Zack nodded.

"Then lets not fall behind. We probably wont have another chance at this." Zack said, Kairi nodded. The others followed Zacks lead as they headed towards the large gorge near the town.

"So, we're gonna get this guy right?" Rhyme asked, Zack nodded.

"Yeah, Rhyme. We are." Zack told her, in a confident voice. Though inside, he wasn't completely sure. This was serious, and ZaZick was strong. He seemed to have copied Zack's abilities completely, and merged them with whatever he had before they were bonded together.

"So, what worlds did you and Tatsuma visit?" Kelsi asked Rhyme, who hummed, trying to remember them all.

"Hmm… Well, there was, Traverse Town, Twilight Town, Destiny Islands, San Fransokyo, which was beautiful by the way. Um, Halloween Town, and here. We didn't do much, we cut our trip in half once we heard about what happened to Winniplex." Rhyme told her, Kelsi nodded.

"It really is terrible." Kelsi said, in a stiff tone of voice, Toni looked over at her worriedly.

"Kels? Are you okay?" Toni asked, Kelsi just looked at her, with a shrug. "Is it about your parents?" Toni asked, rather timidly, Kelsi's lip quivered for a moment, and shook her head.

"No… I mean… I guess it is…" Kelsi trailed off. She hadn't even talked to either of her parents since the end of Junior Year, and that was just her dad. She hadn't spoken to her mother at all since she and Toni started dating seriously.

"I don't know if they made it out, Kels… I'm sorry, I just, don't know what else to say…" Toni muttered, Tyler had made sure to get their parents off world before it was completely destroyed. Toni supposed she should visit them eventually, but things were too crazy right now.

"It's okay. I still don't want to speak to my mother, even if she did make it out. But, I hope they're safe. Wherever they are." Kelsi said, Toni nodded.

"I hope your dad did at least, he was nice, and supportive. Well, secretly." Toni said, Kelsi nodded, before a few tears formed in her eyes, and she looked away from Toni.

"Yeah…" She replied in a strained manner, before she felt a strong arm wrap itself around her shoulders, and pull her into her Fiancée, who had a big smile on her face.

"You know, you're really pretty." Toni told the blonde in a sincere voice, Kelsi blushed, and giggled a bit, as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Only to have them brushed away with Toni's thumbs.

"Thank you." Kelsi whispered, leaning up to kiss Toni's cheek, after she did, she gave a light smack to Toni's cheek. "Now, get psyched up for a fight, Love." Kelsi ordered her, Toni nodded.

"You got it." Toni said, before she looked forwards to Zack, who was talking with Rhyme about something. Janice was admiring, and questioning Kairi's Keyblade Armor piece, wondering if she could find a way to duplicate it. "Yo, Keire! How far away are we?"

"Well… We're about five minutes away, and asking wont speed it up Toni." He told her, looking back with a cheeky smile, Toni glared at him. She saw through his whole façade of confidence, she knew it was a front to keep up morale. Truth be told, she was terrified right now, thinking about ZaZick, and his power. He wouldn't get anywhere near Kelsi.

"So, what weapon do you use?" Kairi asked Janice, once the girl stopped asking about her armor piece.

"I use a Rapier, and magic mostly." Janice answered her, Kairi hummed.

"I haven't seen many use a Rapier in battle." Kairi commented, Janice shrugged.

"I trained with Zack. So my fighting style is basically a faster, and lighter version of Zack's style. I don't hit quite as hard, but we relatively fight in the same way." Janice told her, Kairi hummed.

"Interesting." Kairi said, Janice nodded, as Zack looked back at them.

"Hey, Kairi, can I talk to you about something?" Zack asked, Kairi nodded, and jogged a bit to catch up with him, Rhyme slowed down to talk with Janice.

"What's up?" Kairi asked him, Zack hummed.

"Well, ZaZick took all my Darkness, so I'm pure Light now, but not like you… Anything I should know about this? I'm gonna get my Darkness back, but… Just in case I don't?"

"Well… Traveling through the Dark Realm is really easy. You cant get corrupted by the Darkness. Your attacks with Light will be much more potent, and generally you have a strong resistance to Darkness in general. That's really it that I know of." Kairi told him, he nodded.

"I see. Well, that should be useful in a fight." Zack said, with a smile, Kairi nodded, as the group arrived at the cave where ZaZick had made his base of operations. Completely separate from the main base of the Children of Darkness.

"Hey, Kairi, and all you guys!" Yuffie greeted them. Kairi smiled at her, before she turned to Sora, and Riku.

"Any game plan?" She asked them, Sora nodded, summoning the Kingdom Key.

"Sure… We go in there and hit them, hard and fast." Sora told her, Kairi nodded, summoning Destiny's Embrace, Riku summoned Way to Dawn.

"Works for me." Zack said, summoning a sword in a flash of Light, Janice was next, summoning a Rapier with Light. Tanner summoned a Bo staff, and Miranda summoned two Sais. Tatsuma summoned a pair of katana's, Rhyme, and Kelsi merely got their magic ready.

"I'm gonna kill this fucker." Toni said, summoning a large hammer similar to Dethunters. The group moved into the cave, it was narrow at first, but soon opened up to a large underground cavern. Winding pathways all around, and underneath was a large underground lake.

"You've all come to stop me." ZaZick's voice sounded throughout the cavern. He was sitting on a throne on the other side of the large cavern. Corridors of Darkness opened up all around, with many Dark Warriors coming out to fight. "You will all die here." ZaZick said, before the Dark Warriors charged the Warriors of Light.

Tanner jumped up, using his staff to help him out a bit. He spun around, and swung his staff as soon as he feet landed on the ground. He sent several Dark Warriors tumbling off the edge of the path, falling into the water below. Miranda jumped up and over him, landing on his staff, before he swung once again, sending his sister flying at them, she curled into herself to get faster, essentially forming a tight, little ball of murder, she jammed a Sai into a Dark Warriors throat, using the momentum to swing, and stab another in the temple.

Tatsuma jumped up, and dashed, cutting several Dark Warriors down in two separate motions, he turned to see Rhyme casting a powerful Areoga spell on him, to shield him from damage, before she did the same to everyone else on their side.

"Thanks Rhyme!" Zack said, with a smile. "You mind coming with me?" He asked, Rhyme shook her head.

"No, let's go get him Zack!" Rhyme said, Zack nodded, and looked to a different path, it seemed less crowded, and provided a direct route to ZaZick.

"Grab onto me Rhyme." Zack told her, the girl nodded, and jumped up on his back, wrapping her arms and legs around him, Zack then held her with one hand, and then jumped up on the separate stone path. Rhyme hopped off of him, and smiled, before she unleashed a gust of wind at several approaching Dark Warriors.

"Kelsi, stay safe." Toni told her, Kelsi glared at her.

"You're not leaving me behind. I can protect you too." Kelsi told her, in a frustrated tone, Toni just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, just… please, if things become too much, get out of here." Toni told her, Kelsi nodded in confirmation, before Toni dashed off, swinging the hammer at the Dark Warriors. Sora, and Riku had jumped to a different path, and began fighting there. Yuffie and Kairi decided to stick together, and Janice followed after Tatsuma, while Tanner and Miranda fought down a separate path.

"Hey bro, how long has it been since we fought like this?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged, and smirked.

"First time in this story." Tanner said freely, since they weren't around anyone who could hear them, Miranda nodded.

"I know, and we're actually killing people, crazy right? Zack's past is dark." Miranda said, Tanner nodded. "Wait… Isn't Zack telling this story, how is he telling this part because we…"

"Oh, the story Zack is telling is actually focusing on him, and Rhyme. We're in the background, but we did kind of hijack the readers point of view." Tanner told her, Rhyme hummed.

"Think they mind?"

"I mean, how would I know?" Tanner asked, before shrugging. "Go back to Zack's story." He said simply.

Zack ran forwards, and swung his sword at several approaching Dark Warriors, he didn't kill them however, he merely clashed with their weapon, and shoved them off the edge of the path, if they died after that, it was fine, but he didn't like to kill people, so he tried to avoid doing it directly.

"Zack, duck!" Rhyme yelled, the black haired boy listened to her, as he dropped to the ground quickly, not a second after had bright blue lightning ripped through the air where his head had been, he chuckled.

"Remind me never to get you mad…" Zack muttered, Rhyme merely giggled a bit, as she turned and looked to see Janice struggling with a few enemies. Rhyme show a fireball at Janice's opponents, hitting them, and distracting them long enough for Janice to stab them in the chest, before she moved on to the next one, flashing a smile to Rhyme.

"Woohoo! This is almost as fun as fighting with Cloud! Gotta say though…" Yuffie said, as she flipped and, jumped around, throwing her Shuriken around, before she landed in front of Kairi, turning to the redhead with a big smile on her face. "Got a prettier sight to look at." Yuffie said with a goofy smile, Kairi blushed a bit, before she pushed the ninja aside, and struck an enemy.

"Just stay focused Yuf." Kairi instructed the ninja. Yuffie nodded, and threw her shuriken at another enemy, before she jumped up, and launched several big ball of fire from her hands, activating the Materia she was currently using.

"Sora!" Riku yelled as he charged his Keyblade with Darkness, Sora looked to his best friend and nodded, he charged his Keyblade with Light.

"Right!" Sora nodded, before he jumped to his friend, the two began a deadly synchronized attack. "Take that!"

"You're gonna lose it all!" Riku shouted, as both he and Sora jumped up, before they launched torrents of their respective elements upon the enemy, the Light and Darkness blending together, and clearing a large portion of the enemies in front of them. Sora, and Riku smiled, before they bumped fists, before jumping back into battle.

Zack and Rhyme advanced quickly, taking enemies out at an alarming rate, and making it to ZaZick's throne, he just glared at the pair of them. The others were getting rather close as well.

"ZaZick, your time is done, I'm going to defeat you, and take my Darkness back!" Zack yelled, ZaZick just glared at him, and stood up.

"You sound pathetic… _Hero._ " ZaZick spoke the word like it was a cruse, before he vanished, Zack and Rhyme both looked around before he appeared in front of Zack, and punched him in the gut, Zack coughed, and fell to the ground, all the wind knocked out of him, he glared at ZaZick.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that!" Rhyme yelled, as she prepared a powerful Lightning spell, ZaZick just glared, at her, and dashed forwards, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up. She coughed and fought for breath, but he only squeezed tighter, as his face twisted into a sadistic sneer.

"Rhyme!" Tatsuma yelled, panicked, as he saw his girlfriend being choked, he began running to stop ZaZick but was intercepted by several henchmen, who tried to stop him. ZaZick smirked at Rhyme, as his eyes flashed sadistically, the hand cutting off her air supply began to ooze Darkness. ZaZick filled Rhyme's mind with visions of Tatsuma getting slaughtered, of herself dying, or Zack, and all her other friends in various horrible way, that only got worse as time dragged on.

"Make it stop! Please!" Rhyme gasped out, before she began trying to scream, ZaZick's sneer only got worse.

"Your voice… Is really annoying." He said, as he dug his fingers into her throat more and more, until light trickles of blood began to stream down his fingers, as he dug his hand into her throat, she stopped screaming, well, she was still screaming, only nothing had come out.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Zack yelled enraged, as he summoned the strength to move once again, he pushed himself up, and summoned his sword, bringing it down quickly to cut ZaZick's arm off at the elbow, causing Rhyme to fall, and ZaZick to scream in pain.

"I'm gonna make you pay for that one!" ZaZick yelled, as he summoned his sword in his other hand, and prepared to drive it into Rhyme's skull. However just as his blade was coming down Rhyme vanished in a poof of smoke.

"You're not killin' anyone today!" Yuffie told him, as she carried Rhyme's unconscious form under her arm, as she jumped away from the fighting. ZaZick glared at her, before he turned to Zack, and blocked a swing from his sword.

"You're pathetic! You're weak! I will make you suffer!" ZaZick yelled, as he concentrated his Dark energy into reforming his arm, perfectly as it was before Zack had cut it off. His other arm still lying on the ground in front of him for a few moments before it faded into Darkness.

"I'm not letting you hurt any more of my friends!" Zack screamed at him, letting his rage fuel him, as he attacked ZaZick, who matched his every blow.

"You idiot, I adopted your fighting style, you cant beat me!" ZaZick taunted him, before he kicked Zack in the leg knocking him off balance. "But I was fighting long before you were born!" ZaZick yelled, as he prepared to kill Zack, only for his sword to be blocked by a hexagonal barrier of Light, as soon as ZaZick's sword hit it, a shockwave blasted him back.

"Are you okay?" Zack turned to see Master Aqua staring down at him worriedly, she was smiling, and extending a hand to him, Zack took it, and pulled himself up, as the barrier of Light faded away.

"Who are you?" Zack asked, Aqua smiled at him.

"I'm Master Aqua, King Mickey brought me here to help out." Aqua explained to him, Zack turned to see Mickey fighting alongside Kairi. Terra was helping out Toni and Kelsi, while Ventus was assisting Sora, and Riku.

"Thank you…" Zack told her gratefully, Aqua nodded, before he face turned serious, and she turned to ZaZick, who had recovered, and was glaring at the pair of them.

"That foolish king brought you? The idiot Master who couldn't save her friends? Pathetic." ZaZick remarked, before he charged them, Zack ran to meet his attack, swords slamming into each other. Aqua glared at ZaZick, and pointed her Keyblade at him.

"Blizzard!" Aqua yelled as she launched three rather large Blizzaga spells from her Keyblade in quick succession, Zack jumped back a bit, as she ice hit ZaZick. He glared at Aqua and charged at her, before he was hit in the head with a Bo staff, knocking him back once again. Tanner, and Miranda strode up between Zack and Aqua.

"I don't take kindly to people trying to kill my friends." Tanner said, glaring at ZaZick, who got back up, and glared at the four of them, his hand clenched tighter around his sword, Miranda huffed.

"Come on, we know you're a badass and everything, but seriously? There's four of us." She said, ZaZick just shook his head, and ran at them, Tanner jumped forwards and used his staff to launch into the air, he spun around before he smacked ZaZick in the back of the head, sending him tumbling into Miranda's well timed uppercut. "Shoryuken!" Miranda yelled.

"I'm going to kill all of you." ZaZick muttered, as he struggled to get up. Zack just glared down at him.

"Stop fighting and give up. You're beaten." Zack said, as he walked up to ZaZick, who merely glared at him. As soon as Zack got in range, ZaZick lunged at him, digging his fingers into Zack's skull, and pumping Darkness into him, Zack grit his teeth as the pain ripped through him. ZaZick faded into the Darkness, and Zack passed out, falling on the cold hard stone.

 _ **-Aftermath- Station of Awakening-**_

Zack opened his eyes, and looked around. He had been here before, when he was first being trained by Bondeshire. This was also how he had met Toni the first time. Though it was different. His stain glass platform now had ZaZick added to it. The two of them were locked in a clash of their blades.

"This is it Zack… This will decide who lives, and who dies." ZaZick said, as he materialized from the Darkness, Zack turned and glared at him. Zack summoned his sword in a brilliant flash of Light. ZaZick glared at him, and summoned his own sword in a sweeping current of Darkness.

"I'm gonna make you pay for what you did to my friends." Zack told him, with killing intent filling his deep blue irises. The rage he felt for ZaZick was like nothing he had ever felt before, and it scared him, and infuriated him, that right now, ZaZick was entirely calm, and relaxed.

"Once I win here… I'm going to use your body to murder your friends in the cavern. Then, I'm going to find your Fiancée, and child, and I'm going to kill them. Or maybe I'll raise the little brat as my own, train her to be a perfect little assassin." ZaZick said, Zack began shaking with rage, before he ran to ZaZick.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Zack bellowed, as rage kept building up inside of him. He swung his sword at ZaZick, who quickly raised his own to block. Once Zack's sword collided with his, a massive shockwave rippled through the Station of Awakening.

ZaZick pushed Zack away from him, Zack did a back flip, and nimbly landed on his feet, barely having time to block before ZaZick's sword came down on him, Zack shoved ZaZick's sword to the side, and grabbed ZaZick by the hair, preparing to throw him, before a knee collided with Zack's nose, breaking it, and making him stumble back, holding his nose.

"You're pathetic!" ZaZick yelled, as he fired off a Dark Firaga from his palm, Zack spun his sword around, blocking the flames, before Zack glared at him, blood running from his nose. He merely grit his teeth, and charged at ZaZick once again. Zack jumped in the air, and threw his sword at ZaZick.

ZaZick knocked the weapon away, but couldn't react fast enough, and ended up having Zack's foot firmly planted in his face, knocking him to the ground. Both their swords fading away into their respective element. The two of them lay on the ground, fighting here was more taxing on the body, and Heart.

"I want you out of my fucking Heart…" Zack said, as he pushed himself up, ZaZick glared at him, as he also tried to get up. Zack grit his teeth and lunged at ZaZick, knocking him back on the ground, Zack reared back, and punched him in the face.

"Get the fuck off of me!" ZaZick yelled, as he punched Zack in the side, making the boy cough, ZaZick used this distraction to push Zack off of him, and stand up. On shaky legs, he summoned his sword, and glared at Zack. Zack looked up at him, and glared, as ZaZick prepared to drive his sword into Zack's heart.

ZaZick drove his sword towards Zack's heart, only for Zack to grab the blade with his hands, preventing it from going any further. ZaZick glared at him, and pushed down harder, Zack screamed and pumped Light into his hands, he used this extra energy to break the blade of the sword, making ZaZick stumble forwards, only to be met with Zack's foot to his throat knocking him back on the ground.

Zack panted heavily, and gripped the piece of ZaZick's sword in his hands tightly, he then crawled over to ZaZick, and pressed a hand to his throat, Zack glared down at him, as ZaZick struggled to get his hand off of him. Zack shook his head, and began driving the blade into ZaZick's head, only for his arm to be held off by ZaZick.

"I wont let this happen! I'm stronger than this!" ZaZick wheezed out, Zack just glared at him, and used Light to enhance his strength. ZaZick's hands began oozing Darkness, but it didn't seem to be helping him, he was losing ground. "Why? Why are you so strong?"

"Because I'm not fighting for myself." Zack told him, rage still filling his voice, as he used even more Light to enhance his strength, ZaZick's arm failed him, and Zack drove the blade into his head. ZaZick's body stopped struggling, and began to fade into Darkness, all of which then swept into Zack, as he fell on the ground, panting heavily.

" _I'll never leave you… And someday, I'll kill you."_ ZaZick's voice whispered throughout Zack's head, Zack didn't respond, that fight had taken everything he had. But he did it, then he closed his eyes, and passed out.

 _ **-Aftermath- The Castle, Radiant Garden- Two Days After the Battle-**_

"… Gonna be fine, he's tough." Zack heard Toni's voice, he coughed, and opened his eyes. He saw Fiona cradling Rose, and looking worriedly down at him. Toni was sitting in a chair next to her, staring at him.

"Zack!" Fiona exclaimed happily, before she leaned in, and wrapped her free arm around him, he smiled at her and coughed. "I was so worried about you…" Fiona said quietly, as she began to cry.

"Hey, come on…Don't crush the kid." Toni said gently, Fiona sniffed, and nodded, pulling away from Zack, with a small smile on her face. Toni's eyes shined, as she glared at him. "Never do that again Keire. I'm serious." Toni told him, Zack just nodded.

"I promise…" He told her quietly, with a smile on his face. A quiet knock on the door was heard, the three turned to see Janice, and Kelsi.

"Hey, how long you been up?" Kelsi asked, as she made her way over, and placed her hands on the back on Toni's chair, Janice simply walked up to the bed, and stood by Fiona.

"Just got up…" Zack told her, she just shook her head.

"You really scared us…" Janice muttered, Zack smiled apologetically at her. The sound of snapping fingers alerted them. The group turned to see Rhyme lying in a bed next to Zack, bandages wrapped around her throat, and Tatsuma's head on her lap, as he slept quietly.

"Rhyme! Are you okay?" Zack asked worriedly, Rhyme simply stared at him, before she shook her head silently. It broke Zack's heart to see her like that.

"She cant talk…" Janice quietly supplied, Zack simply stared at her, as tears filled Rhyme's eyes, without a single sound.

"I'm so sorry…" Zack said, before he looked away from her, ashamed. He didn't know what else he could say really. So he didn't say anything.

 _ **-Aftermath- Zack's Office, The Complex- Present Day-**_

"So… now you know everything…" Zack finished quietly, Rose stared at him. "So… that's why I wanted to talk to you about who will lead the Protectors when I'm gone."

"But… ZaZick was stopped, he hasn't had any influence of you since then… You're safe, right dad?" Rose asked worriedly, Zack chuckled dryly.

"He's the reason I'm keeping Vani around… Everytime something bad happens, that emotion gives him strength. Vani takes all that pain as her own, leaving me feeling happy and optimistic, as she gets all of my negative emotions."

"Really?" Rose asked, Zack nodded.

"Yes. But… I'm getting weaker, my hold over him is dwindling. I exhausted everything I had to stop him the first time, and he's only gotten stronger since then… I fear the Children of Darkness will try something." He told her, Rose just stared at him.

"Like… reviving ZaZick?" She asked, Zack nodded. "What would happen to you?" Rose asked, Zack just remained quiet for a few moments.

"I would die, so… Will you help your mother, and Vani run the Protectors when that happens?" Zack asked her, Rose made a mental note that he chose to say when, instead of if. He truly believed he would die, soon.

"Yes, I promise." Rose told him, Zack smiled at her, and moved out from behind his desk, hugging his daughter tightly.

"Thank you." Zack said quietly, as he smiled proudly, Rose smiled, and wrapped her arms around her father. Zack pulled away, and cupped his daughters face in his hands. "You've always been my little Rose." He told her, before he kissed her forehead.

"I love you dad…" Rose told him, like it could be the last time she could say it to his face, he smiled at her.

"I love you too Rose… Now, would you accompany me down to dinner. Your mom would kill me if I let you leave without eating first." Zack said, as he took Rose's arm, she smiled at him.

"I would be honored dad." Rose replied, with a smile, he nodded, before he turned to see Vani moving up behind them, she silently opened the door for the two, Zack smiled gratefully at her, as he lead his daughter down the halls to the dining room.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **So, there you have it guys. I hope you enjoyed this little distraction from Violet's story, even though this will tie in to that obviously. Dont worry the main star will be back in no time. Then things should continue at a more stable, and fast updating process. So, anyway guys, I sincerely hope you enjoyed this little break from Violet, but not too much of course, because more Violet is always nice, less is tolerable. Or maybe thats flipped? Eh, who cares. Anyway, I will see you in the next chapter guys! I say anyway a lot when doing these... Always have...**_


	43. Chapter 43: Searching, and Finding

**_Guys... guys we did it. A whole year of Aftermath. I am telling you then end is nigh. That's right folks, on the anniversary of this story, I announce that the end of the Apex High Arc will be Chapter 50, the Grand Finale, where everything comes to a head, and things change drastically. So enjoy this guys, I know I have. Heres to another year! And Happy Thanksgiving if you're celebrating that. Enjoy._**

 _ **-Aftermath- Violet's Room, Hart Residence- Present Day-**_

"So, I've slept with four people total. Zen, Emma, Kya, and some college girl, who I forget the name of." Violet said, Damon and Jesse hummed simultaneously, before they looked at each other.

"Why bring this up now?" Damon asked her, looking away from Jesse, Violet hummed, and jumped up off the bed.

"Because, I want to find her. The college student that is… You guys up for it?" Violet asked, Damon just shrugged, as Jesse gave her a look.

"How?" Jesse asked her, Violet shrugged.

"Well… Damon knows everyone." Violet said, looking to her friend, who merely hummed.

"I guess… I do know quite a few college students. I'm up for it, but again Violet, why now?" Damon asked, Violet groaned in annoyance.

"Ugh, I'm bored. The party last night was fun, and I don't know… I just want to do something different, hunting some girl down sounds like a good plan to me." Violet said, Jesse merely scoffed.

"Violet, you…" Jesse stopped once the blonde gave him a look. "Ugh, fine. Let's do it." Jesse conceded to her, as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in. Damon groaned at having to move before he pushed himself up.

"Sounds good to me… Which college was it?" Damon asked her, Violet hummed.

"Well… It wasn't associated with Apex." Violet told him, he hummed.

"I think I know the place… We only have three colleges in the city. One's associated with Apex, the other two aren't, but one is close to the edge of the city, the other is closer, and more likely the one you went to…" Damon said, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, sounds right. It definitely wasn't by the edge of the city… Why do we have three colleges in one city?" Violet asked, Damon, and Jesse bother shrugged.

"Options are always good?" Jesse suggested, Violet shrugged, and grabbed her bag, pulling the strap over her shoulder. She opened the door of her room, and stepped out into the hallway, Jesse and Damon followed her, Damon closing the door to Violet's room.

"Where are you three going?" Toni asked, she was in the kitchen, cleaning the counter tops. Violet smiled, as Tsubaki squeaked, and ran to her from the front room, and crawled up the blonde, before settling on her shoulder.

"To find a college girl I slept with after Zen and I broke up." Violet told her, Toni bristled uncomfortably, Kelsi walked into the hall from the front room, and placed a hand on Violet's shoulder, smiling at her daughter, before she gave Toni a look.

"You let a college girl take advantage of you? Violet, what the fuck were you thi- What?" Toni asked, as Kelsi cleared her throat loudly.

"It was a mutual thing, Love. Violet already told me all about it, besides, you slept with a college girl when you were two years younger than her. You were sleeping with her when you met me, so you cant say anything." Kelsi told her wife, Violet looked to her mom.

"You slept with a college girl mom? Who was it?" Violet asked, Toni grumbled.

"Your Auntie Rachel." Toni told her, Violet hummed.

"Really? Huh… Well, I… Wait, are all my Aunties people you slept with?" Violet asked.

"No. I never slept with Janice." Toni told her, Kelsi smiled, and kissed her daughter on the cheek, before she went into the kitchen, and looked in the fridge.

"Oh, well… I'm off to find some college girl. Love you guys!" Violet told them, with a smile, Toni and Kelsi both smiled.

"Love you too." They said simultaneously, before they looked at each other, and laughed a bit. Violet, Jesse, and Damon left the house. Tsubaki squeaked happily, from Violet's shoulder.

"You have a good time with your Grandmother, Tsubaki?" Violet cooed, as she scratched Tsubaki's head gently. Tsubaki squeaked happily, in response, Violet smiled. "That's good."

"So… When you have a kid, are you going to name her Tsubaki?" Jesse asked, Violet paled quickly, and tripped over her own feet. She stopped, and turned to glare at him.

"No. That's way too much commitment. I don't want to even think about that right now." Violet told him, Jesse merely shrugged.

"I only asked a question."

"A fucking stupid one! Look, I like Kya, a lot. More than my other relationships, but… I haven't even told her 'I Love You' yet, and I don't plan on doing so." Violet told him, Damon, and Jesse glanced at each other.

"Why not?" Damon asked her, Violet shifted, noticeably uncomfortable with the entire conversation.

"Because my relationship with Zen ended because we moved fast, and slept together, right after I said I loved him. Then, there was Emma, and I said I loved her, she broke up with me. It wasn't related, but that hurt way too much, so I'm done with saying Love. I swear it off." Violet told them, Damon and Jesse merely looked at each other, before looking at her, understandingly.

"What if she says it to you?" Damon asked, Violet shrugged, and looked sad for a moment.

"I… don't know. I might just break up with her. I don't want to go through that again." Violet told them, Damon narrowed his eyes at her.

"So you would hurt her just to protect yourself?" Damon asked, Violet shrugged.

"It would hurt me too, but it would be better to end it before things got that far. But until she says it, we're fine." Violet told them, it was very clear she was just scared of losing Kya, and wanted to protect herself. By keeping Love out of the equation, and their relationship, they could just enjoy what they were without much commitment beyond just being together.

"She's scared of commitment isn't she?" Jesse whispered, leaning close to Damon, who nodded, Violet glared at them, not having heard them.

"What the fuck was that? Don't keep secrets from me you fucks."

"Nothing Violet, let's go find that girl you slept with." Damon said, Violet nodded, turning around, and seeing a girl with long dark blonde hair, pale skin, and bright blue eyes watching her. She was dressed in a baggy hoodie, and jeans, she made her way over to Violet.

"No… Not you, she had darker hair." Violet said simply, the girl tilted her head amusedly, and smiled at Violet.

"Hello Violet, you probably don't remember me, but we used to be friends… I was friends with you too Damon." The girl said, Violet, and Damon exchanged a look of confusion before a Corridor of Light opened, and Yuri stepped through.

"I thought I heard your thoughts…" Yuri said, as he closed the portal behind him, the girl smiled happily once she saw him.

"Yuri! How have you been?" She asked, bubbly, Yuri chuckled dryly.

"Never mind that replica, what are you doing here?" Yuri asked, Violet just blinked.

"Wait, she's a replica? What's a replica?" Violet asked, Yuri scoffed.

"It's a cheap imitation of life. This one is programmed with the looks, memories, and experiences of my best friend, Roseanna. I know she's a replica, because Roseanna was killed." Yuri said, Violet nodded.

"I remember now… Ariana told me about her." Violet said, Damon merely hummed, looking over Roseanna.

"Who would make a replica of her though?" Damon asked, Yuri hummed.

"Someone who wants to get to us, meaning the six of us who were in school together. Me, Violet, Ashley, You, Zen, and Roseanna… Who did make you?" Yuri asked, Roseanna smiled at him.

"The Children of Darkness did." She told him simply, Yuri frowned at her, he knew that part, he was hoping she would tell him specifically who did it. "But… I broke out, I just wanted to see my best friend again." She told him, Yuri shook his head.

"That isn't me, or this isn't you… Pick one. I knew the real Roseanna, not this… sick imitation of her. You better not harm Violet, or else." Yuri warned her, Roseanna frowned at him.

"Come on Yuri, will you give me a chance? Just because I'm a replica of her, doesn't mean I don't matter. I have feelings."

"You have her feelings. None of them are your own, that is the nature of a replica." Yuri told her, Roseanna frowned at him.

"But… I can get my own." She tried to reason with him, he shook his head.

"The odds of that are slim to none." Yuri told her, before turning to Violet, who was watching the two silently. "I apologize Violet. What are you doing today?" Yuri asked, deciding to ignore the replica.

"We're going to find a girl I slept with after Zen, and I broke up." Violet told him, Yuri merely hummed.

"Ah, I see. Well, I wish you luck. I have some business to take care of." Yuri told her, giving a slim smile, before he opened a Corridor of Light, and stepped through, the portal closed behind him. Violet, Damon, and Jesse turned to look at Roseanna.

"Can I go with you guys? I don't know anyone else." Roseanna said, Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You don't even know us." Jesse pointed out, Violet nodded agreeably.

"That is true." Violet added, as Tsubaki squeaked from her shoulder. Roseanna looked at the small frost ferret with a smile.

"Your little animal is very cute Violet." Roseanna said, Violet smiled proudly.

"Yes she is." Violet said, Roseanna slowly reached up, putting the three on edge, before she gently rubbed Tsubaki's fur, the small Frost Ferret allowing her to do so, despite nipping at most strangers that tried to do so. "Huh… Maybe you're alright, Tsubaki never allows strangers to pet her." Violet said thoughtfully.

"I only want to make friends…" Roseanna said, as she took her hand away, with a distant look in her eyes. "You don't know what its like, to know that all you are is cheap imitation…" Roseanna trailed off, Violet hummed.

"I don't know about that, you're right… But, I do know about having something that isn't yours… My magic is like that, I'm only this strong because I inherited the magic from an ancient Keyblade Master." Violet said uncomfortably, she didn't like talking, or even thinking about Meredith.

"Is that why your fire's blue?" Damon asked, Violet shrugged.

"I don't know. I do know that I inherited Meredith's magic after I proved myself worthy of it… So, I've always had unusually high magic in my blood, but when Meredith's got added to that, it sorta just… jumped so far ahead of most people… If I could learn how to fully utilize it. But this wasn't about me, it was about Roseanna." Violet said, turning back to the blonde, who smiled at her.

"I would like to go with you today, if you don't mind?" Roseanna asked, Violet hummed.

"Tsubaki doesn't seem to mind you, you guys have any objections?" Violet asked, earning mutually indifferent from both her companions. "Okay then, you can come along." Violet said simply, before she looked back to Jesse and Damon. "Let's go find that girl."

 _ **-Aftermath- Unmarked Warehouse, Virtuoso City- The Night Before-**_

"Let's corner them, and get some revenge."

Fighting's against the rules Reeve. Let's just track them, I have a few left over from our last contract."

"Ugh, fine. Whatever… But if they attack first, don't hold back."

"Ah, crap…" Emma muttered, as she turned to look at the person who gave her the contract, the same one who recommended this line of work to her. Tanner.

"Just relax, I will make sure you are unharmed." Tanner told her, comfortingly, Emma nodded, as she turned around, to face the door, as it opened up. Revealing Reeve, Laura, and Zephyr.

"Hey, asshole, you took our contract, and you injured me, and my friends… Anything to say for yourself?" Reeve asked her, Emma sighed, and pushed her hood off her head, Zephyr made a noise of recognition.

"I know you…" Zephyr said, Emma nodded.

"Yeah, Zephyr, sorry about fighting you…" Emma apologized, Zephyr just glared at her.

"You didn't answer my question." Reeve said, Emma sighed.

"I'm genuinely sorry for any pain I caused you guys, I just… I needed the money." Emma told them, Tanner smirked a bit.

"I told her about it, if you have any issue with her, take it up with me. I take full responsibility." Tanner told them, Reeve glared at him.

"Alright then, you pay us for the contract she stole." Reeve demanded, Tanner merely chuckled.

"That's not going to happen. You don't know me, but I would advise that you avoid a fight with someone you cant hope to win against. I founded this little organization, so I would expect respect from it's members." Tanner told him, Reeve glared at him.

"You're a seventeen year old kid, you didn't do that. You're lying because you're a sniveling coward. You're afraid to own up to your lackeys fuck ups." Reeve said, Tanner looked at him, with infinite patience behind his calm gaze.

"Well, then let's get my old friend Aking-Do to weigh in on this matter." Tanner said, Reeve glared at him, but walked out the door, Laura, and Zephyr followed him, as Tanner smirked at Emma, before he followed after the group, Emma behind him.

"Master Aking-Do, would you please tell this asshole to compensate us for the contract his lackey stole?" Reeve asked, Master Aking-Do looked at them, seeing Tanner, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Be more respectful Reeve, you speak with someone of great importance. Care to explain the situation fully Tanner?" Master Aking-Do asked, Tanner smirked as Reeve's face turned confused.

"Aking-Do, there was a simple miscommunication with contracts. Something got lost in translation, but this guy, also wanted to know another thing about me… What was it Reeve?" Tanner asked, with a smirk on his face.

"There's no way he founded this organization, is there?" Reeve asked, Master Aking-Do laughed.

"He is indeed our founder. I do find it odd though that the contracts got overlapped, that hasn't happened before."

"Indeed. I don't know what fully happened either." Tanner lied. He knew exactly why that happened, it happened because he needed it to happen, he made it happen. He had a job to do.

"How are you our founder?" Reeve asked, Tanner smirked.

"I am much older than I appear. I remember saving you when Winniplex was destroyed by ZaZick. I'm not surprised you don't remember me, that was twenty years ago." Tanner remarked, Reeve just glared at him.

"What are you?"

"Something well outside of your understanding. Regardless, I founded this organization to eliminate big threats to the world, me doing it all alone. I trained Aking-Do here, and assigned him to lead this organization." Tanner said, before he hummed.

"So, what do we do now?" Reeve asked, Tanner smiled.

"I know. You, and your group will accompany Emma on an assignment to destroy a large Heartless threat. This will be sufficient compensation for whatever trouble was caused to you. The reward for this target is four times the normal amount. Which ultimately means you each will be getting paid for a full high level contract."

"That is… More than we would make from the contract we lost… Okay, deal." Reeve said, Tanner smiled.

"Good. Now… Emma, take this." Tanner said, Emma tilted her head at him, as he pulled a necklace from his pocket, and handed it over to her. "I imbued a portion of my power into this. It will allow you to open a portal to your destination, and back here once you've killed it. The portal will only open once the contract is dead, so there will be no coming back until you kill it."

"How did you manage to have it activate like that?" Laura asked him, Tanner smiled at her.

"I know a great deal of ancient, and lost magic." Tanner told them simply, before he hummed. "Well, I have to go, and so do you. Be safe." Tanner told them simply, as Emma slipped the necklace on, a Corridor of Light opened up in front of the group. The four of them stepped through the portal, and it closed behind them.

"What is the grand plan this time Tanner?" Master Aking-Do asked, Tanner merely hummed.

"Just tying up some loose ends. I need to set things up for the climax… I don't want to spoil anything, but… Things around here are going to change, be prepared for that. Anyway, I'll be off." Tanner said simply, before he opened a Corridor of Light, and stepped through it, Master Aking-Do merely chuckled, as his old mentor left.

 _ **-Aftermath- Tempus Valley, Virtuoso City-**_

"So, who exactly are you?" Reeve asked, Emma looked at him carefully, still on edge. They were walking through a large valley, with a river running down the left side, and a small village on the other.

"Why does it matter?" Emma asked him, Reeve hummed, Emma let out a sigh. "My name is Emma." She told him, Reeve nodded.

"I'm Reeve, you know Zephyr, and the girl is Laura."

"Girl? That's it?" Laura asked.

"What should I introduce you as?"

"The weapons expert?" Laura asked, Reeve hummed.

"Fine, our weapons expert Laura. Happy now?" Reeve asked, Laura shrugged.

"For now."

"Anyway, why did a girl like you get into work like this?" Reeve asked, Emma looked at him.

"A girl like me?" Emma asked, Reeve shrugged.

"You know, a privileged looking girl. Why do you need to do this work?" Reeve asked her, Emma glared at him.

"I needed the money." Emma told him, Reeve narrowed his eyes at her.

"I don't believe you."

"Well… It's true. My parents cut me off because I refuse to use Light. I use the Darkness, and they don't like it, so they stopped supporting me financially. There, you know the full story, happy?" Emma asked, with frustration in her voice, Reeve remained quiet, as Laura elbowed his side.

"Nice one asshole." Laura said, before a rather large Heartless emerged from the Darkness. It resembled a Darkside in appearance, and held a large claymore, and greatshield.

"Well… That's a new one." Reeve muttered, as he pulled out his guns, Laura summoned her Shuriken, Zephyr pulled his Gun Spear from the holster, and activated it. Emma drew her katana from the sheath.

"Don't take unnecessary risks guys." Laura advised them, Emma nodded, as she jumped into the air, and pulled the trigger on her katana, launching her forwards. The Darkside raised it's shield to block the blow, Reeve pointed his guns at it's legs, and began firing. Zephyr pointed his spear at it's head, and pulled the trigger, launching himself at it.

Zephyr's spear embedded itself in the Darkside's eye, it screamed in pain, and shook it's head, sending Zephyr flying off of it, but leaving the spear. Laura threw her shuriken at the hand holding the great sword, then proceeded to jump up, catching Zephyr midair, before landing safely on the ground.

"You okay?" She asked him, Zephyr nodded simply, before glaring up at the Darkside. Emma landed on the ground next to them, before humming.

"What would Violet do…" Emma muttered, Zephyr looked towards her. She smirked at him, before pointing her katana at the Darkside, and pulling the trigger, sending her flying up to his head, she grabbed Zephyr's spear, and kicked back against his head, falling to the ground, and holding Zephyr's spear out to him.

"Thanks… You have any plan?" Zephyr asked, as he took his spear. Emma shook her head.

"Nope. I'm going to go with the flow." Emma answered him, Reeve let out an annoyed sigh, and jumped back to the group.

"You know, we should be fighting this thing…" Reeve told them, in an annoyed tone, Laura nodded, as her Shuriken came flying back to her, she caught them with ease.

"I say we take out it's legs first." Laura said, Reeve nodded.

"Yeah, great, how?"

"Hit it hard." Emma said simply, as she pulled a clip from the handle of her katana, and loaded a more powerful clip into it. She pointed her blade at it's leg, and pulled the trigger, sending her flying at it's leg, with an explosive blast, she embedded the blade into it's leg, and an explosion erupted from the tip of the blade, making the Darkside scream in pain, as it's ankle vanished and it began falling.

"Yeah! Now, let's kill this thing and go home!" Reeve yelled, as he ran forwards and shot at it's wrist, destroying more of it, and making the sword fall. Laura jumped up, and threw her Shuriken at the other hand, destroying it's wrist, and making the shield fall, she looked back to Zephyr, who nodded. He pulled the trigger on his spear, and launched himself at it's skull, he managed to pierce through the other side, covered in dark energy, which he quickly shook off, as the Darkside faded away.

"That actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." Laura said, Emma shrugged.

"At leas the jobs over…" She said, as a portal opened up, signaling that they did indeed kill it. Reeve sighed.

"That thing wasn't very strong, just big."

"Doesn't matter, it made our jobs easier… Though, Emma, I have one request." Zephyr said, Emma looked at him curiously.

"Which is?" She asked him, he glared at her.

"I want to fight you. You beat me the first time, and I want to try again." Zephyr told her, Emma nodded.

"Okay, fine. But let's head back first." She said, he nodded, as Emma walked into the portal, Reeve, Laura, and Zephyr followed her, the portal closing behind them, as they emerged back at the warehouse.

 _ **-Aftermath- Aeterna College, Virtuoso City Proper- Present Day-**_

"Hi, I slept with a girl here, around… I don't know, a while ago, like at least a year, or so… Let's see, I started dating Kya around two months ago, I knew her for four months before that… That's when I broke up with Emma… I dated her for a year before that happened, and it was… Around three months after Zen and I broke up that I got with her, so twenty one months ago." Violet said quickly, Rose just blinked several times.

"Violet… That was me…" Rose told her, Violet's eyes widened.

"Really? Wow! I didn't expect to get it right on the first try… What is your name again?" Violet asked, Rose chuckled a bit.

"Rose Something Keire. Zen is my little brother." Rose told her, Violet merely blinked at her several times.

"Wait… skipping over the Something part of your name… You're Zen's big sister? Zen has a big sister? How did I not know this, man, that sniveling little shit didn't tell me anything! All he wanted was to fuck me, well fuck him…" Violet muttered bitterly.

"You went into excessive detail about your encounter with him when we slept together. You were incredibly drunk." Rose said, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, and wait, so, I slept with you, and Zen, and Ruby has a crush on me… What is it with me and you Keires?" Violet asked, Rose giggled, with a small shrug.

"I don't know Violet." Rose replied with a slightly amused grin.

"I find it amazing that you remember me." Violet said, Rose nodded.

"It's not hard to remember the only person I've slept with." Rose told her, Violet looked shocked.

"Really, a beautiful girl like you hasn't slept with anyone else?" Violet asked, Rose just shrugged.

"I've never wanted anything like that. I only spelt with you because you started kissing me. You don't remember, but I took you back to my dorm to make sure you didn't end up in some jerks bed, or worse, you know? Then you came onto me, and I went with the flow." Rose told her, Violet nodded, and looked to her companions, before she looked back to Rose.

"So, you want to do anything? Like, go get some lunch? I'm starving." Violet said, Jesse, Damon, and Roseanna shrugged as well.

"Well, I haven't got another class until tomorrow, so I'm free. Where do you want to go?" Rose asked, Violet shrugged.

"I don't know, I don't typically eat out, unless it's Kya." Violet said, with a smirk, Rose shook her head with an amused smile.

"Vulgar, but that's to be expected, your mom was, and still is, I imagine exceedingly vulgar." Rose said, Violet nodded.

"Yup, she is. Drives my mother insane half the time, anyway, food places?"

"Right." Rose said with a slight giggle, before she held out her hand and opened a Corridor of Light. "Let's get going." Rose said, Violet nodded, and walked through the portal, Damon, and Jesse followed her, with Roseanna behind them, before Rose entered the portal herself, it closed behind her.

"A diner?" Violet asked, Jesse merely chuckled ironically, it was the same Diner he worked at.

"Not what I expected." Jesse said, Violet turned to look at him. "I work here." He told her in clarification, Violet nodded.

"Well, cool, hope you aren't sick of the food." Violet told him, he shrugged indifferently.

"I don't need to eat since I'm not… You know, real." Roseanna said, Damon hummed, as Rose just nodded. While she was at The Complex, Zack had gone over a great deal of Intel she would need to know, including the bit about the Replica Program, and Roseanna.

"So, do you fight or anything like that?" Violet asked, Rose shrugged.

"I don't typically, but I can. I inherited my fathers fighting style, meaning I can summon a specific weapon, mine is a lighter version of his own sword, incidentally." Rose told her, Violet nodded.

"I see. I don't know how Zen fights, or if he does, but Ruby has like six different swords half the time, and they… Well, they don't hurt all that bad, but it's quite a bit to defend against."

"Yeah. We were all trained by my dad, Zen used to have a Keyblade until Ashley broke it, now he just uses a sword, but I havent seen him use it, or care to use it. Ruby's the only one who's actually trying for something like fighting." Rose said, in a worried tone, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, but let's go in and get food now please." Violet said, Rose nodded, and moved to the door, opening it, before letting Violet, Jesse, Damon, and Roseanna inside.

"Hey, little girl, no animals allowed in here." One of the waiters said, Violet looked at him with a glare, as Tsubaki squeaked indignantly.

"She'll just stay on my shoulder, and she's not dirty, she bathes everyday. I know, because I clean her myself, so there's no health reasons."

"Yes there is, get her out of here."

"Actually, since she is so small, and a Frost Ferret, which have been deemed one of the cleanest pets out there, she is allowed to be here, so long as she does not go near the counter, or kitchen area." Rose pointed out, Jesse hummed.

"Actually that is correct. There's nothing in our policy against it, so long as it doesn't exceed a certain size." Jesse supplied, the waiter looked at him.

"Hey Jesse, and… Yeah, you guys are right. Sorry about that, been working for a while, and having a bad day, take your seats, away from the counter of course." He told them, Violet smiled, and walked to a booth, by a window, sliding in. Tsubaki squeaked and jumped from her shoulder onto the windowsill, before the small Frost Ferret turned around and squeaked several times at Violet.

"Hmm? What is it?" Violet asked, Tsubaki squeaked once again, and jumped to Violet's shoulder, reaching a tiny paw out, and pressing it against the silver Heart charm on Violet's choker, now Violet understood. "Oh… I don't know where she is. She should be home soon though, in… Two to three days I think? I miss her too though Tsubaki." Violet said, as she leaned back, and gazed out the window, thinking of Kya.

"Hey… Violet…" Violet turned to see Antonio standing by the table with a careful look on his face. She glared at him, as Damon, and Jesse slid into the booth, Jesse sitting across from Violet, and Damon next to him. Rose sat next to Violet, and Roseanna next to her.

"What do you want?" Violet asked him simply, not entirely happy to see him, or willing to talk, but then Kya's voice annoyingly berated her in her head.

"I want to talk… Explain my actions… I just want you to hear me, you don't have to… But please?" Antonio asked, Violet merely huffed, and gestured to the empty space next to Damon, Antonio sat down carefully, with a small smile. Damon just glared at him.

"So, what do you want to say? That you're sorry for bashing my head against the wall, and… Wait, what exactly were you doing to Ruby?" Violet asked, getting Rose's attention, but the older girl said nothing, only stared at Antonio, showing no signs of emotion.

"I… Alright, so… It's not an excuse for my actions but… I have anger issues. Big ones, psychological shit, you know? I take medication now, and I meditate, and all that, but I didn't used to."

"Obviously, asshole."

"Right. So uh… That day was a bad day for me. My dad's an asshole drunk, and my mom is too doped up to stay conscious most of the time. He was being an asshole the previous night, decided he needed to teach me a lesson. So, that didn't help matters. Anyway, I went to school, and I hate school because I'm too dumb to understand half the shit being taught… I'm not trying to excuse my actions, but man, that day was bad." Antonio said, Violet hummed.

"I think it sucks that you live like that. Your parents should love you, they should never hit you… Unless it's in training, then it's more okay… But go on." Violet said, Antonio nodded.

"Anyway, I've got all this shit on my plate, and then I meet the girl I'm supposed to show around, and she has no interest in anything I have to say. Light and Dark are supposed to be enemies, so she disregards me, that was annoying. But I overreacted. I figured, she was cute enough, maybe I could get something out of this whole situation. So, I asked her out, she told me she liked girls, and that just… It just set me off, I couldn't handle it, then you came in, and I hurt you… I'm sorry."

"What you did was still wrong, just saying sorry, and explaining yourself doesn't fix anything. You hurt me, and Ruby." Violet told him, as Kya's voice chimed in, rather annoyingly if you ask Violet. "But… You also got punished for what you did, so… I guess I can stop being such an asshole to you. Rose here though… is Ruby's big sister." Violet said, patting Rose on the back, as she watched Antonio.

"You hurt my sister a lot you know? She still has nightmares from time to time. But then again, she has nightmares about the simplest things. But you see to recognize what you did as wrong, and that just that, isn't enough to fix it. It's a rational, and mature thought, so you deserve the same." Rose said, Violet smiled, and Antonio nodded.

"Well, I'll be leaving now, I just wanted to get that off my chest." Antonio told them, as he began to get up, Violet hummed.

"Well… You don't have to, if you don't want to. I mean, I don't have a big issue with you, and if I don't, neither do Jesse, and Damon, and Tsubaki doesn't seem to hate you. Rose is amicable to you being around, so… You want to stay?" Violet asked, Antonio smiled a bit, and nodded, and sat back down.

"Thank you Violet, it really means a lot. And if you ever need any help with anything, don't hesitate to ask. I still don't feel like I deserve forgiveness yet, so I will assist you in whatever you wish." Antonio said, Violet smirked.

"Great, another guy to order around to my fancy. If I weren't with Kya, and I was attracted to any of you, I could have my own harem going on. Man, what if I had both, just an army of boys and girls that all were in a relationship with me… But, Kya is worth more than any of that… So I cant complain… Wonder what she's doing right now…" Violet trailed off, as she stared out the window, as she was doing before Antonio came to the table.

 _ **-Aftermath- Keikoringa Village, Virtuoso City-**_

"Tanner? What are you doing here?" Kya asked, as Tanner closed the door to her hotel room. He merely smiled a bit at her.

"I need to speak with you… It's about Violet…" He said, Kya gave him a questioning look, but he merely remained emotionless. "You should probably sit down, it's… A lot to get through, and I need you to understand fully, her life depends on it." Tanner told her, Kya just narrowed her eyes at him carefully.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **So, I had to rewrite this little note at the end, so you're getting a short version. Because I dont feel like doing everything again, and I dont remember what I said. Point is, Tanner is always doing something. I will have Final Fantasy XV by the time the next chapter comes out, see you then. Ciao**_


	44. Chapter 44: An Unlikely Team

_**I'm back guys... For now. I platinumed Final Fantasy XV, it was my 15th platinum to be exact. Anyway, love that game, but this is Aftermath time. We're so close to the end of the first arc guys. Chapter 50 is so close. It wont be done by this year, so next year will definitely be the year. Weird that I would be writing this thing into 2017, and only just now be getting to the end of the first Arc.**_

 _ **The Second Arc has the potential to be double the length of this, theres a big story there, and between the arcs. I'll give some insight to the time between arcs, but mostly we'll just move straight on to the Second Arc. Which will be dubbed as the Hero Arc. Take that as you will, have I said that before? Honestly cant remember. Anyway, enjoy this chapter guys. I'll be back again sooner than last time.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Okay mom… Give me all you got." Violet said, as she readied her Keyblade. Toni smirked at her daughter, and dropped into a fighting stance, the special gauntlets she had glowing a bright red, due to the fire charge ready to be fired off. Kelsi stood off to the side, watching, ready to heal if necessary.

"Okay Kid. Get ready, and no holding back on me." Toni said, Violet nodded, Toni nodded. She wanted to go all out on Violet, to truly test her, but Kelsi would be upset, so she would pull her punches, just to avoid the fight.

"Got it." Violet said, before she ran forwards, Toni glared at her, and rushed forward, surprising Violet at how fast her mom was.

"Wide open!" Toni yelled as she delivered a strong, but reserved punch to Violet's cheek, knocking the blonde back, causing Violet to fall on her back. Kelsi saw how little actual damage it did to the blonde and smiled at Toni. "Come on Kid, you've got to be better than this pathetic display."

"You really do enjoy taunting people when you fight, don't you?" Violet asked, as she stood up, Toni smirked at her.

"Of course. Where do you think you get all you quick wits from, and smart ass comments?" Toni asked, Kelsi rolled her eyes.

"She gets her quick wits from me Love. But she definitely has your smart ass comments down to a science."

"Ha! You got told by mommy." Violet taunted her mom for a moment, before she rushed forwards again, Toni glared at her, Violet readied a counter attack, and left herself wide open to entice her mom into an attack. Toni glared at her daughter for leaving herself open again, and rushed at her again, launching a punch at her.

"I thought I already told yo- Argh fuck!" Toni yelled, the second she had launched a punch at Violet, the blonde used a quick burst of Aero magic to slide behind her mom, and quickly sliced her mother in the back with Oathkeeper. "You little shit!" Toni yelled as she turned around and punched Violet as hard as she possibly could, sending the blonde flying.

"Toni!" Kelsi yelled, as Violet fell on the ground, completely unconscious, Oathkeeper vanishing instantly. Toni just shook her head, and reached around to her back, feeling the blood from Violet's quick slash. Kelsi however rushed to Violet's side, and examined her daughter with her magic.

"That fucking hurt! I'm bleeding for fucks sake!" Toni yelled, Kelsi just glared at her.

"You knocked your daughter out cold… Stop bitching about your own problems." Kelsi told her coldly, glaring at her wife, before she gathered Violet in her arms. Clearly struggling to hold the blonde, Toni frowned, and walked towards her.

"Hey, come on… Let me take her." Toni said, reaching out for Violet, Kelsi glared at her, but allowed her to take the blonde into her arms. "I'm sorry." Toni said, with a remorseful look.

"You should be saying that to our daughter." Kelsi remarked, in a short tone, before she gestured to the house, Toni nodded simply, and walked towards the house, with Violet in her arms. Kelsi went to pick up Oathkeeper's Keychain, before she went to rejoin Violet, and Toni.

"Sorry I hit you so hard kid…" Toni muttered, as she laid Violet down on her bed. Kelsi walked into the room, and smiled slightly, placing the Keychain on the bedside table. She frowned at the bloodied back of her wife, and placed a hand on it, healing the wound quickly.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." Kelsi said, with a small smile, before she placed a gentle kiss on the back on Toni's neck, making her smile broadly.

"You're fine. I was being a dick… Come on, lets let the kid rest." Toni said, before she turned, Kelsi smiled and walked out of Violet's room, with Toni behind her. The two walked into the living room to see Tanner examining a few of their family pictures.

"Tanner? What are you doing here?" Kelsi asked, Tanner smiled, and turned to face them.

"Oh, nothing really. I just… I wanted to speak with Violet. I know she's unconscious now, but when she wakes up. Also I wanted to see my old friends for a bit." Tanner told them, Toni just hummed.

"I think it's creepy how you don't age." Toni told him, as she went to sit in her chair, Tanner smiled and took a seat on the couch.

"I'd actually be quite worried if you didn't. Anyway, I lied, I do have another purpose here. Something to discuss with you both." Tanner told them, Kelsi looked at him, curiosity in her eyes.

"Is it about your job?" She asked, Tanner nodded simply, without a hint of emotion, before he smiled at them both.

 _ **-Aftermath- About an Hour Later-**_

"Who's my cute little Tsubaki? You are!" Violet cooed, as she rubbed Tsubaki's belly, the small Frost Ferret squeaking happily at the attention. Moments later the door to Violet's room opened, and Tanner walked in, with a small smile on his face.

"Hello Violet." He said pleasantly, Violet looked up at him, with a curious look.

"Hey, it's Tanner… What are you doing in my house?" Violet asked him, Tanner shrugged.

"I'm friends with your parents. But that's not why I'm here seeing you now. This is about you. It's very important so I need you to pay attention." Tanner said, Violet rolled her eyes at him.

"Way too serious, way too fast for me to take you seriously." Violet told him simply, he chuckled at her simply.

"That's why you're the one chosen, and not say… Emma. She believes things way too easily. Anyway I do have to speak to you about things. Mostly involving your training." Tanner told her, Violet nodded, choosing to filter out Emma, and the whole being chosen for something.

"Okay, what about my training?" She asked, willing to hear him out.

"Well, your power has untapped potential. Not only can you copy any weapon you face, and use it as your own with a Keyblade Transformation, but you can also copy magic you see. Just by seeing it, you adapt, but that doesn't mean you know how to use it efficiently." Tanner explained, Violet blinked as she tried to process his words.

"Has anyone told you that you talk a lot?" Violet asked him, Tanner chuckled.

"Yes. Many people in fact. But my point is, in order to learn the magic efficiently you need to have ti taught to you just like a normal person. Difference is, you adapt, and learn it immediately. Your magic adapts to anything you need it to be. Your most powerful ability lies in your willingness to learn."

"So… If I got Seilo to teach me his weird teleportation thing, I could use it whenever?" Violet asked, Tanner nodded.

"Precisely. That's where I think you should go first. That will be an invaluable skill in combat. Kya would be very impressed." Tanner said, Violet smirked at him.

"I know you're trying to manipulate me… But you're right." Violet said, Tanner nodded, humming quickly.

"Well, that was all I needed to talk to you about. I'll see you soon." Tanner said, opening a Corridor of Light.

"Wait! Can you teach me that?" Violet asked, Tanner merely smirked at her.

"No. I cannot… Well, I suppose I technically could. But, that would take all the fun out of the events to come." Tanner told her, Violet glared at him.

"What even are you?" Violet asked him, he merely smiled at her.

"You can consider me your guardian angel. So, please believe me when I say, I'm only looking out for your very best interest." Tanner told her, before he walked through the Corridor of Light, it closed behind him. Moments later, Toni and Kelsi walked into the room.

"My baby… Are you hurt?" Kelsi asked, as she rushed to Violet's side, and began hugging her, Violet frowned at her, making her eyes big and glassy.

"A little…" Violet said in a quiet voice, Toni scoffed at her daughter. "Can I have a cookie?" Violet asked, looking up at her mother, and pouting.

"Of course you can." Kelsi said in a soothing voice, Toni shook her head and glared at the pair of them.

"She's obviously playing it up." Toni said, earning a glare from her daughter, and wife.

"You knocked her out." Kelsi said sharply, glaring at her wife. "I'll go get you the cookie." Kelsi said, standing up, Toni gave her a look.

"But we don't have any cookies… The only one there is the one I bought for… No, you cant seriously…" Toni said, Kelsi glared at her.

"You hurt her, so you get punished." Kelsi told her, Toni gave her a pathetic look.

"But… But I bought that for me! As a special treat…" Toni said, Kelsi glared at her further.

"And then you punched your daughter and knocked her out, now this is your punishment. You're lucky this is all I'm doing. Maybe I should ground you as well." Kelsi said, Toni just gaped at her, while Violet smirked, and flipped her mom off.

"That little cunt is flipping me off!" Toni exclaimed, causing Kelsi to turn around to look at Violet, who was now holding her head where Toni punched her. Kelsi turned back to glare at Toni. "She just stopped because she's trying to earn pity from you!"

"She's my baby…" Kelsi hissed in a dangerously quiet voice, glaring at Toni. Who simply huffed, and moved out of the way. Violet smiled triumphantly as Kelsi went to get her a cookie.

"Yeah! Violet wins!" Violet whispered, Tsubaki squeaked, and jumped to her shoulder, before she small Frost Ferret jumped off, and ran towards Toni. Tsubaki pushed on Toni's leg, making the woman glare at the small Frost Ferret.

"You didn't help me out Tsubaki…" Toni muttered bitterly, Tsubaki just squeaked simply and ran up Toni, and perched on her shoulder, squeaking happily. "Yeah, yeah… All is forgiven squirt."

"What about me mom?" Violet asked, Toni rolled her eyes.

"You manipulated your mother in order to take my big cookie that I bought specifically for me." Toni told her, Violet simply shrugged in response.

"You're the one who told me I couldn't even have a bite. Also you knocked me out." Violet pointed out, Toni simply glared at her.

"You literally cut across my back with that stupid Keyblade of yours." Toni hissed angrily, Violet shrugged innocently.

"You punched me."

"After you cut me!"

"No, when I had my guard down. You punched me, I then got up, and charged you. Then I got the edge on you, and actually hurt you, causing you to get angry and accidentally hit me with all you had."

"Nice play by play there Kid. I'll give you some credit, you did manage to efficiently dodge, and counter attack me. Didn't think you had it in you."

"Stop belittling my baby…" Kelsi said shortly, as she pushed past Toni, carrying a plate with a big cookie on it. "Here Violet." Kelsi cooed, as she sat on the bed, and handed the plate to Violet. Violet smiled at her.

"You're the best mother I could ever ask for." Violet said, Kelsi smiled, and broke off a piece of the cookie, looking to Toni.

"Come over here." Kelsi ordered, Toni simply listened to her, and made her way over to the bed. Kelsi reached up, and Tsubaki jumped to her hand, she brought the small Frost Ferret to her owner's shoulder, before Kelsi herself smirked at Toni, and popped the piece of the cookie in her mouth. Toni just looked at her shocked.

"Really? I thought you were… You're so mean to me…" Toni muttered bitterly, Kelsi just rolled her eyes.

"No I'm not Love. I'm just playing with you." Kelsi said, with a smirk on her face, Toni just stared at her, as her wife broke off another piece of the cookie, not that Violet minded, it was rather big. Kelsi held it out as a piece offering.

"So, you gave her my cookie just to mess with me? You're not angry at all?" Toni asked in shock, Kelsi smirked at her as Toni took the piece of the cookie from her, and ate it.

"That's right."

"Man… The old you would have never been able to keep a poker face for that long. She would crack just by thinking about it." Toni said, Kelsi just smiled at her simply.

 _ **-Aftermath- Golde Park- About an Hour Later-**_

"Why did he want me to come here?" Emma asked, staring at the note that was left on her desk this morning. It told her to come to Golde Park at 3:00 P.M. it was from Tanner, because of course it was.

"Why did Tanner want me here?" Ruby asked, as she made her way next to the fountain, which happened to be where Emma was standing, because Tanner obviously wanted them both there due to his job.

"I… Is it you two?" Nae asked, in a quiet and timid sounding voice, causing both Ruby, and Emma to look at her, then each other. They hadn't noticed each other yet. The three of them looked apprehensive at seeing one another.

"Man, I love bringing people together!" Tanner's voice sounded, causing the three girls to look to the source, seeing the boy with a smile on his face, because of course he was smiling. "Now, Nae you were told to come here by someone other than me. Ruby, Emma, I told you both to come here because Nae has a problem, and the two of you are the best suited to help." Tanner explained to them.

"What about Violet?" Emma asked, Tanner shrugged.

"Nope, not possible. She's got to do other things. Plus… Kya's coming back today. Those two are inseparable, and after being gone as long as she has, I suspect they'll want for it to just be the two of them."

"Did… Did you take them?" Nae asked, Tanner rolled his eyes.

"Nope. Didn't you hear me before, someone else did that. I just know about it because I'm a special case. Anyway, point is, I'm here to help, and you cant go to anyone else for help, so you're going to accept my help regardless of whether you want it or not." Tanner told her, Nae just stared at him.

"Why does she need our help?" Emma asked, Tanner smiled at her.

"A journal of hers got stolen. It had some sensitive, and downright top secret things in it. Stuff that the Children of Darkness themselves never speak of. Ruby, you're someone who has an interest in this, and are welcome to take the information to your father, as payment. Emma, you hold the key to getting the journals back."

"How do I have the key?" Emma asked, Tanner smirked at her.

"Your best friend took them. Victoria would probably kill Nae if she got near them, she would definitely kill Ruby. But you, she still has a friendship with, and might be willing to open up terms of negotiation. She was just going to hold them over Nae's head, and threaten her into servitude, and information on the Protectors of Balance, you know because Zephyr works for them. That wouldn't have worked because, Zephyr doesn't even know who Zack is."

"How is it no one knows the higher ups of the organizations personally?" Emma asked, Tanner smirked.

"Because they don't necessarily share that info. Two of the three have changed hands more than once. Hell, they aren't even recognizable when compared to how they first started. That is, Children, and New Guardian both have been changed from their original purpose."

"I… Don't feel comfortable with you people helping." Nae told them, Tanner merely laughed at her.

"I understand your caution, but… You simply have no choice, it's either this or nothing." Tanner told her. "Now, I gotta leave, if she sees me, she'll get suspicious. You two help Nae out on whatever Victoria wants from her, once you do that, Emma, that's when you make your play on being Victoria's best friend." Tanner told them, before he summoned a Corridor of Light, and exited through it, the portal closed behind him. The three girls looked at each other simply.

"Are you two… actually going to help me?" Nae asked, she seemed apprehensive at the idea. Ruby merely hummed, with a smile.

"Violet would help you in a heartbeat, so I will too." Ruby said, with conviction, Emma looked at her and narrowed her eyes. The two hadn't interacted very much prior to this. Only a few times during various parties Violet threw, after their initial meeting of course.

"Doing anything for Violet huh? Sounds needy." Emma said, with a glare, Ruby glared back at her.

"I could say the same to you. Difference is, I didn't break her heart." Ruby said, Emma scoffed.

"She never gave you the time of day. You just follow her around, hoping for scraps." Emma replied, Ruby shook her head.

"I'm not the one who ruined any chance of being with her." Ruby said, before looking to Nae, who looked increasingly uncomfortable. "We'll help you, at least I will." Ruby confirmed, eager to find out whatever secrets the Children of Darkness had, and happy to share them with her father, or possibly even Kya, that would make sense, because they were both apart of the same faction.

"I'll help too. I have some things to talk to Victoria about, and this is a perfect opportunity." Emma said, Nae nodded uncomfortably at the two, their temporary trilogy being formed. Just before Victoria showed up, from a Dark Corridor.

"Seeing you two isn't something I counted on. No matter, Emma, what are you doing here?" Victoria asked her best friend simply, her voice remaining relatively calm.

"I'm helping Nae get her journal back. Also, we need to talk." Emma said, Victoria nodded.

"I would love to, but first, I have something I need done. I was planning on going with Nae, as payment for her getting the journal back, she would accompany me on a personal mission of mine. But, since you, and… Why are you here brat?" Victoria asked Ruby, the younger girl narrowed her eyes at her.

"Helping out people who need it." Ruby replied, causing Victoria to glare at her with pure hatred written across her face.

"That sounds like something Violet would say. Fine, you can come, but if you get killed in the crossfire, don't hold it against me. Anyway, you three are coming with me on this mission then." Victoria said simply. "You get it done, you get the journal back, and I don't mention anything to the higher ups." Victoria said, mostly to Nae, who nodded.

"Right…" Nae muttered, Victoria nodded, before she entered the Corridor of Darkness. Emma snapped her fingers, and an Organization cloak materialized around her, Nae did the same. Ruby just hummed, Emma stared at her with a bit of worry as they made their way to the portal.

"You need something to protect against the Darkness." Emma said, Ruby shook her head.

"I was born with a Heart of pure Light. Meaning the Darkness cant affect me." Ruby told her, before she strode into the Darkness without fear, Emma just hummed as she walked into the portal herself, with Nae close behind her.

"How?" Emma asked her, Ruby simply shrugged.

"I don't actually know. My dad has Darkness in him, but for some reason, I never did. I'm not like a Princess of Heart or anything, I just don't have Darkness in me." Ruby told her, Emma hummed, and looked forward to Victoria.

"How far we going Victoria?" Emma asked, Victoria merely hummed.

"We've still got at least five more minutes of walking. No more talking though, we'll be going through a very heavily infested path. Heartless attack for anything." Victoria told them, as they came to a fork in the road, she took the left path, the others followed.

The group kept moving, keeping in a tight diamond formation. Heartless paying them little mind, they paid slightly more attention to Ruby, but seemed more afraid of her that anything.

"Okay, here we are…" Victoria said, as she opened a Dark Corridor leading out of the Dark Realm. She walked through, and the other followed her. The came out in front of a bar. An older looking bar compared to the architecture of Virtuoso City.

"This isn't Virtuoso City anymore is it?" Emma asked, Victoria shook her head.

"No, it's another world. Port Royal to be exact, be careful. These guys tend to get rough, and your three are prissy, timid, and pathetic. I'll let you decide who's who." Victoria told them. Ruby glared at her.

"You're the bitchy one if I'm pathetic." Ruby said, Emma smiled a bit, she was the prissy one, and Nae was the timid one. Victoria glared at her.

"Just keep your mouth shut, I need to talk business with these guys." Victoria said, before she opened the door to the bar, followed by Emma, Ruby, and Nae. No one paid them any mind, save a few patrons. Victoria marched past most of them to the back of the bar, in a shadowy booth. Where two men were sitting, and drinking.

"If it isn't little miss demanding. You finally came to prove yourself, eh?" One asked, he was dressed mostly in black and red. The other man was dressed in white and purple.

"Yes. You said to bring as many friends as I need. So I brought these three. Let's go, and get this over with." Victoria said, the man in white nodded, and stood up, along with the man in black.

"You got it missy. Don't blame us if we kill one or two of them." The man in white said, before walking away, the man in black following him. Victoria's group following them outside. Once they were behind the bar, in an open space, the two men turned to the girls. The man in white summoned a large Scythe made from pure Light, while the man in black summoned a large Scythe made from pure Darkness.

"Let's get this started then…" Victoria said, summoning Oblivion. Emma summoned her shotgun katana, with Ruby summoning her six blades of Light, and Nae summoning No-Name.

 _ **-Aftermath- Hart Residence- Around Midnight-**_

"Violet… Violet wake up…" Kya whispered, while shaking the blonde. Violet just whimpered in her sleep at the slight disturbance. Kya merely looked upon the blonde with tired eyes. She was exhausted. She hadn't slept since Tanners visit, and rushed to Violet's house as soon as she was done with the report on her mission.

"… No… Don't wanna…" Violet whined quietly, Kya just gave her a tired smile, before she leaned down, and placed a gentle kiss against the blonde's forehead.

"Sleep tight then Vi…" Kya said, with a small sad smile, before she turned back to the door to Violet's room. Once her hand grasped the doorknob, she heard a quiet yawn behind her. She turned to see Violet rubbing her forehead, and looking around deliriously.

"Wha…" Violet moaned, eyes nearly closed and mouth hanging open, with a bit of drool coming from her mouth. "Kya? You're back?" Violet asked, wiping the drool from her face, and waking up more. Kya smiled and went back over to the bed, running her fingers through Violet's hair, making the blonde smile.

"Yeah… I'm back." Kya confirmed, Violet smiled.

"Good, get in bed please… Tired." Violet said simply as she moved back, to sleep closer to the wall, leaving Kya the spot she was just occupying. Kya nodded, and took off her shoes, and most of her clothes, with the exception of her shirt, and panties, before she climbed into bed, and laid her head down on the pillow, before recoiling in disgust, and shooting back up.

"This pillow is covered in drool." Kya said, disgusted, Violet groaned.

"My saliva has been inside you…" Was all Violet said before she grabbed the pillow and flipped it, Kya laid her head back down, turning and wrapping her arms around Violet, the blonde easily settling into her embrace. "Missed you…" Violet yawned out, Kya smiled, and kissed the back of her head.

"Missed you too." Kya said happily, with a smile that soon faded once she fell asleep, and her dreams turned to nightmares of what Tanner had told her. Eventually several hours later she woke up in a cold sweat, and hyperventilating. She looked at the blonde, who slept peacefully, without a care in the world, drooling into her pillow. Kya took a deep breath, looking at her as a single tear fell from her blue eye, as the mourned the fate of her girlfriend.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Oooh. Shit's gonna happen guys. You know that wasn't how I was originally going to do Nae's whole Arc. It was the same plot, but before it was slightly different with the parties involved. I'm glad I put Ruby, and Emma in though. But it also didn't originally involve those two guys, they were still in the story, but introduced later. They will be very important in the coming chapters, and the next Arc of the story.**_

 ** _Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, you know. Because I want people to have a good time when reading, because reading is fucking awesome. Anyway, I'll leave you all now. See you soon guys._**


	45. Chapter 45: Best End-Bad End

_**Okay, let's try this again. Annoyingly my original authors note got deleted. So, I'm understandably not happy about having to rewrite it. You get a shitty, more condensed version, dont blame me guys, blame whatever God you wish. Their fault, not mine. They didn't want you to have the original authors note. Point is, I watched Anohana, it was good. The climax starts in this chapter. A lot of bad shit is about to happen, stick with me guys, glimmers and hope and all that. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"… That's so sweet…" Violet said, with a giggle, and glassy eyes. She had just finished a dating simulator, she was smiling happily at the outcome. "I got the best end, I got the best end." Violet chanted happily in her desk chair, as she swiveled back and forth at her computer.

"Violet? What are you doing?" Kya asked, sounding fully awake, though she had only got up just recently. Violet turned to her girlfriend and smiled happily. Basically exploding from her chair, and tackling Kya into a hug, needless to say, it surprised the Guardian at the sheer enthusiasm, and energy the blonde had.

"You're awake! Oh my god, I haven't hugged you in so long! I missed you so much! I've got so much to tell you! I'm so happy!" Violet squealed like a little school girl, Kya just stayed silent, and pat Violet's back several times.

"That I am. Neither have I. So did I. I cant wait to hear it. And me too." Kya answered everything Violet had said in order, Violet squealed again, and pulled back, looking at her girlfriend, before she lunged forward and kissed Kya.

"I missed you so…" Violet kissed Kya once again. "So, so, so much!" Violet said, Kya smiled at her, noticing Violet's attire for the first time, the blonde was wearing a baggy t-shirt… And when Kya's fingers probed downward, nothing else. Violet smirked at her in a sultry way.

"Feeling lucky Violet?" Kya asked, Violet giggled simply at her, as Kya shifted them so she was on top of Violet, and kissing the blonde happily. The two continued to make out for several more minutes, things were getting rather heated before someone from the door cleared their throat rather loudly, making both girls look to the door.

"You two having fun?" Toni growled out, Violet struggled to find a response to her mom, while Kya just looked uncomfortable. She obviously wasn't going to say anything. Kelsi appeared behind her, looking at the situation with a small smile, before she placed a hand on Toni's back.

"Give them a break Love. Kya, it's good to see you again." Kelsi said cheerfully, Kya just cleared her throat rather uncomfortably, and pushed herself off of Violet, straightening out her shirt, and making sure they couldn't see her panties. Violet however hadn't moved an inch.

"Um… Yeah, it's good to be back, um… Mrs. Hart…" Kya said, receiving a glare from Kelsi.

"I told you to call me Kelsi." Kelsi replied in a dangerous tone, Kya just nodded simply.

"Right Kelsi… Sorry. This is very um… awkward for me, and Violet… And you two, I should probably…" Kya said, as she began to leave, Toni held up her hand to stop her, and Kya obediently stayed where she was.

"You can stay, just know we're just outside the room. Keep it PG, got it?" Toni asked, Kya nodded simply.

"Yes, thank you Mrs. Hart." Kya said politely, as the two women left. Kelsi poked Toni in the side, making her laugh, before she turned to glare at her wife. Once they were gone, Kya got up, and shut the door. Violet sighed, and moved back to her computer, Kya went over to look over her shoulder.

"I got the Best Ending." Violet said, in a proud voice, Kya merely nodded, as she examined the screen.

"What is this?" Kya asked, Violet smiled.

"It's a Dating Sim." Violet told her, Kya glared at Violet.

"Dating Sim? Does this count as cheating on me?" Kya asked, Violet shook her head.

"No. It's a game, you should totally play it! It's really good actually." Violet said, before she got up from the chair, and the game reset to the title screen. Kya just looked at it, and hummed before she sat down. "Just hit start, and don't save over my stuff okay?"

"Um… Okay… So all I have to do is click stuff? This isn't like that other game where you kill zombies?"

"Nope, no Zombies in this one. All you have to is click and read, it's simple. I need to get dressed so have at it." Violet said simply, Kya just hummed simply, as she examined the screen.

"So, who am I dating exactly? That girl?" Kya asked, pointing to one of the girls on the screen. Violet shook her head.

"Nope. No girls to date in this one. Just guys."

"But I want to date a girl."

"Well, you cant."

"This game is stupid, it's so unrealistic, I wanna date that girl." Kya said indignantly, Violet laughed.

"That girl is your best friend, the other is you. The guys are cute though, give them a chance." Violet said, Kya huffed, and glared at the screen, as she hit start on the game.

"The girl is cute though…" Kya said, as she popped up on the screen, Violet smiled, and nodded.

"Anyway what do you want to do today?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged, with a small frown on her face.

"What do you want to do?" Kya asked the blonde, who shrugged.

"Well, you need to experience that, but tomorrow I have a plan at school, training." Violet said, surprising Kya, she turned to look at the blonde, who was currently pulling on a skirt.

"Really? What sort of training?" Kya asked, Violet smiled.

"I was planning on training with Seilo first. He has that teleporting thing, and Tanner said I could learn it with ease. Other than that, I don't know." Violet admitted. She was never good at planning things out. Often times, her impulses dictated her life.

"I'm glad." Kya said simply, before she turned back to the screen, worry etched into her face once again, as she pondered Tanners words for the millionth time it seemed.

 _ **-Aftermath- Back of the Tavern, Port Royal- The Previous Night-**_

"Ready?" Emma asked, Ruby smiled, and nodded. She grabbed one of her swords from behind her with her left hand, another one being summoned in it's place. The man in black smirked for a second.

"What are your names?" Ruby asked. "It's impolite to not know this before starting a fight. My name is Ruby." The man in black smirked at her.

"My name is Mark." Ruby hummed as the man in black said his name, it seemed a bit… Too normal for the situation.

"Zane." The man in white supplied his own name, Ruby nodded simply, with a smile, she recognized those names. They seemed familiar to her from their attire. Both had a stitching of a black dagger, through a bright white skull.

"Desolate Brotherhood huh?" Ruby asked, Mark glared at her, how did this little girl know that?

"How do you know that girlie, who are you?" Mark asked, Ruby smirked.

"You don't know me, but you know my father. Zack Keire." Ruby told them, making both men recoil, and give each other a look.

"Well… Shit." Zane said simply, Victoria smiled, as she rushed the men, Emma behind her. Mark slashed at Victoria with his scythe, making her duck under it, Emma flipped up into the air, and pulled the trigger on her katana, launching her at Mark. Zane glared at her, and swung his scythe at her, it was blocked by several swords of Lights, compliments of Ruby.

"Too slow!" Mark yelled, as he gripped Emma's katana simply, stopping it, her body however kept moving, and brought his knee up, hitting her right in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her, from the sheer force of the blow. Victoria slammed her Keyblade into his knee, making him scream in pain, and throw Emma, the girl flew through the air, heading for Ruby, the redhead caught her with a grunt.

"You okay?" Ruby asked, with a worried look on her face, she didn't want anyone hurt, Emma weakly smiled at her, and stood back on her feet, summoning her Katana once again.

"I'm good, thanks for that, and blocking those attacks." Emma said, Ruby nodded simply, glaring at Zane, who was charging at Nae.

"No problem. You help Victoria with Mark, I'll help Nae." Ruby said, before she ran off, throwing some swords to battle Zane, until she stopped next to Nae, who looked uncomfortable with this situation.

"I don't like this…" Nae said, Ruby nodded, as Zane broke through the swords, and rushed at them faster, Ruby summoning two more swords to replace her lose ones.

"Neither do I, but don't worry, I wont let you get hurt, okay? Trust me." Ruby said, confidently. She had been training with Arthur quite a bit, but before that, she had learned everything from her father, meaning simply that she knew a great deal about fighting.

"O-okay…" Nae stuttered out, a bit shocked by the conviction behind Ruby's words. The two hadn't even looked at each other before this, so it was a bit alarming to her that someone would care so much already.

"I'm going to kill you girl." Zane said, as he slammed his scythe into Ruby's blades, she glared at him, and rushed him, Nae followed behind her, ready to fight.

"Good luck!" Ruby sang, as she swung the sword she was holding at him, he pulled back to block with his scythe, as he did so, two of Ruby's blades slammed into his sides, knocking him off balance. The only true sword was in Ruby's hand, the others were simply made to stun, and damage people, using sheer blunt force.

"You are getting annoying…" Zane muttered, as he grabbed one of the blades that hit him, and crushed it in his hands. A replacement materialized behind Ruby in a manner of seconds. He glared at her, looking to Mark, who was struggling with the duo of Victoria, and Emma. "Mark! Time to switch!"

"Nope! I'm not fighting Keire's kid, that sounds too scary for me. You take care of her." Mark said, Zane glared at him.

"You're an asshole!" Zane yelled at him, as he blocked a swing from Nae's blade, he noticed it, and gulped. Why did she have something like that. "That's… Uh, Mark, we got a problem here!" Zane yelled, before he jumped back, and went back to back with Mark.

"What is it… Oh, shit!" Mark said, as he looked where Zane was pointing, it was No-Name. A blade once used by the old trio that assisted in defeating Xehanort. "Why does she have that?"

"Fuck if I know! I don't like this anymore, should we just quit?" Zane asked, Mark nodded.

"Yes. Let's just do that. The Keire kid is one thing, but I'm not fighting against anyone with that blade. Let's just honor our deal." Mark said, looking to Victoria who glared at them. "You guys win, we forfeit."

"That was rather unsatisfying." Victoria said with a pout. She was honestly hoping for Nae, and Ruby to die here to save her the trouble, and it would hurt Violet.

"Yeah, whatever. A deal's a deal. We'll be there when you need us Victoria." Zane said simply, holding out his hand, and summoning a Corridor of Light. "Whatever job you got, it better be worth the nightmares." He said before walking through the portal, Mark saluted, and followed him. Victoria, and Emma turned to Nae, and Ruby.

"Why were they so afraid of that blade?" Emma asked, Ruby frowned simply.

"It's one of Xehanort's…" Ruby said simply, also noticeably uncomfortable with being so close to the blade. She subtly moved closer to Emma, to be away from it, Nae frowned.

"I… don't know why t-this chose me…" Nae said, looking down to avoid everyone's eyes, Victoria hummed.

"A lot of Xehanort's possessions got split up, they chose new owners, like most Key-Chains did." Victoria told them, before she summoned a Dark Corridor. "It doesn't matter, I got what I needed. Let's go back, you'll get your journal back, Nae."

"T-thank you…" Nae said, Victoria ignored her simply, and left. Emma, looked to Nae and smiled, gesturing to the portal. Nae smiled, and walked into the portal, Emma then looked to Ruby.

"What?" Ruby asked, Emma shrugged.

"Nothing Ruby, let's get going." Emma said, Ruby nodded, and the two walked into the portal. "Thanks for having my back um… back there." Emma said, with a smile, Ruby giggled a bit.

"Yeah, it was no problem. So, what are you going to talk to Victoria about, if you don't mind me asking?" Ruby asked, Emma hummed, and looked forward to the girl, a grim look coming to her face.

"I… wanted to talk to her about… Leaving the Children of Darkness…" Emma said, Ruby looked at her.

"Why?"

"I don't know… I still don't want to use Light, but… I feel rather uncomfortable around them now. I only have one more year in Apex after this, and I don't want to spend it fighting against people who are most likely good people."

"So, you're just following after Violet?" Ruby asked, Emma shrugged.

"I don't know." Emma answered honestly, looking a bit lost, Ruby hummed.

"Well, I hope everything goes well for you. Maybe we could hang out sometime, I thought you were a bitch, because you hurt Violet, but you're actually okay…" Ruby said, Emma smiled a bit as her words.

"Yeah… I really fucked up… but, everything is okay with us now. Well, not okay, but tolerable. We used to be together every day… She used to come to my house crying over the day she had. We would sit out on the porch for hours, and talk to it out… I miss her, but I've fucked everything up."

"Yeah, well… I never had a chance to begin with." Ruby muttered, looking around the Realm of Darkness, laughing lowly. "This place is like my love life, empty." Ruby said, Emma laughed a bit.

"I know the feeling girl." Emma said, Ruby smiled at her, before looking forwards to Nae, she seemed to be looking around fascinated with this place. She wanted to research it more.

"Okay people. We're here…" Victoria said, opening a portal, and stepping through the portal, Nae followed her, and Emma and Ruby after her.

"Okay, here's your journal Nae. Take it and get lost." Victoria said, the group was standing by the Fountain in Golde Park. Victoria held out her hand, and used Darkness to summon the journal.

"Thank you… P-please stay away from me from now on…" Nae said, Victoria waved dismissively.

"Whatever. Emma what did you want to talk about?" Victoria asked, Emma looked visibly uncomfortable with the way Victoria had summarily dismissed Nae, and the blackmail she used to get the girl to help in the first place.

"I don't feel comfortable being apart of the Children of Darkness anymore… And I don't want to be your friend either, you're a mean person." Emma said, Ruby smiled a bit, while Nae and Victoria were both surprised by Emma's words.

"I'm a mean person? You sound like a fucking child. You sound like Violet." Victoria said bitterly. All that girl did was ruin things for her, she needed to make her pay.

"Maybe, I just know that you've become an unbearable bitch over these last few months." Emma spat out, Victoria glared at her.

"Those are dangerous words Emma."

"Apparently not as dangerous as a psycho who blackmails people." Ruby chimed in, Nae looked to them.

"What you did to Nae is horrible, but, it's nothing compared to what you put Violet through." Emma said, Victoria glared at her.

"I hate that name… You three better watch it, you're lucky I've got a meeting, or I would punish you all…" Victoria said, before she turned and stormed off, opening a Corridor of Darkness. "If you think what I did to Violet earlier was bad, you just wait…" Victoria muttered to herself bitterly, before she walked through the portal.

"Thank you… F-for helping." Nae said, Ruby smiled warmly at her.

"It's not a problem, I'm glad we did, you should hang out with me and Arthur sometime, it could be fun." Ruby said happily, Nae looked rather uncomfortable with the idea, and shrugged.

"I'm good… But thank you. Maybe I'll see you at school?" Nae asked, Emma smiled, and nodded.

"Sure. Maybe at lunch… I wont be able to sit at my usual table so…"

"You could join us?" Ruby asked, Emma shrugged, and Nae looked uncomfortable.

"I don't think Violet would like that." Emma said honestly, Ruby shrugged.

"To be honest, Violet doesn't care who sits there. She's even considered having you sit there before anyway, but then she got… distracted." Ruby said, recalling the time when Violet looked off towards Emma in the line, before Kya sat down, and captured Violet's attention.

"Yeah… That's another reason I don't want to be there. That used to be me, but I fucked that up." Emma said, and Nae flinched a bit at her curse.

"I'll see you two around then…" Nae said, before she walked away, clutching her journal close to her chest, with both arms. As if it would vanish if her grip loosened just a bit. Ruby hummed, and turned back to Emma.

"I'll see you around Emma." Ruby said, Emma nodded.

"See you around Ruby." Emma said, waving with a smile, as she walked away. Ruby waved back at her with a slight smile on her face.

 _ **-Aftermath- Hart Residence- Present Day-**_

"I wanna date her too, she's so fucking cute, but… Sadly her route is not a thing." Violet said, Kya glared at the screen.

"Well… At least the guy is nice… Still wanna date the girl…" Kya muttered bitterly, Violet laughed a bit at her. She hadn't stopped complaining about dating the girl, and after seeing their relationship in the story, she was even more convinced.

"Their relationship is the best in the game. They get along the best, and compliment each other's personalities the best, they are objectively the best couple in the game." Kya said, making Violet giggle at her.

"You are surprisingly passionate about this. I'm glad you like the game so much." Violet said, making Kya blush, and shake her head.

"I… don't… Its just… their actions are highly illogical." Kya said, trying to cover for herself, Violet smiled at her.

"You care! Meaning you like it! It's like me and you!" Violet said, Kya merely sighed, with a smile.

"Yeah, just like us." Kya said wistfully, Violet gave her a look, with a raised eyebrow.

"You sound kinda sad…" Violet pointed out, Kya shook her head, with a convincing grin.

"I'm not. Don't worry about me Violet." Kya told her, in a very convincing tone, Violet accepted it, with a simple nod. She believed Kya, she had no reason to question her further, she sounded sincere, and Kya never hid her anger for Violet, or her worry.

"Okay… So, hey, there's this ice cream place that opened up a few days ago, I went there with Damon, and Jesse, but it's really good… You wanna go?" Violet asked, Kya smiled, and saved the game.

"Sure. Let's go… I want to finish this later though." Kya said, as she stood up, and pointed at the screen. Violet nodded, as Kya looked around. "I also need to get dressed." Kya said, Violet nodded simply, and smiled at her.

 _ **-Aftermath- Tanner- &-Miranda's Apartment-**_

"Hey, Tanner, you back? Just in time for them to show up, what a coincidence, am I right?" Miranda asked, Tanner smiled a bit at her as the portal closed behind him. He walked over to where Miranda was sitting on the couch, and sat down, before he laid down, placing his head in her lap, he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Yeah…" Was Tanner's only response. He had been running around for several days setting various things, and people in place. He was completely worn out, Miranda frowned at him, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm sorry bro… I know it's hard on you… Ha, hard, like you when you think about a hot guy." Miranda said, hoping to ease the tension, Tanner smiled slightly.

"I'm tired Miranda… You mind if I take a nap? Yuri will be by in a few minutes, also Roseanna is coming over… Make sure they get along." Tanner rambled off, and before Miranda could answer, he was out like a light. She frowned at him, this was by far the hardest job they had taken in years. Tanner was jumping from place to place, making sure everyone did things at specific times. One thing going wrong could screw everything up, and he didn't want that, this needed to happen as the Book of Prophecies foretold.

"Miranda?" Yuri asked, as he walked through a Corridor of Light, that had appeared just moments before, it closed behind him. Miranda smirked at him.

"Hey there Yuri. Sorry, Tanner wanted to talk to you about some things, but he's asleep, so that's my job now… Please hear me out through?" Miranda asked, she was serious, and that was something that never happened. "I can be serious…" Miranda muttered bitterly, in a low tone of voice to keep Yuri from hearing.

"What is it?" Yuri asked, as the door to the apartment opened, and Roseanna walked in. The replica scanned the room, and frowned a bit. Yuri was glaring at her. "I'm guessing she's involved."

"Yeah… You two need to bond… Listen, you should be happy you have another chance with someone you love. Me, and Tanner were never that lucky. We're always moving from one place to another, outliving our friends… To see you squabble that chance… Frankly it's shitty of you to not give her a chance." Miranda told him, Yuri just glared at her. Roseanna timidly made her way next to Yuri.

"You don't understand. This isn't my friend, this is a cheap imitation of her. Created by those just to get at me, she is apart of their plan, I just know it." Yuri said, Miranda let out a sigh.

"Listen Yuri… Regardless, I know how it feels to lose a best friend. I would give anything to have my previous friends back in my life, but that wont happen. This girl is everything Roseanna was, the only difference is, is that she's a replica. She has Roseanna's memories, her feelings, everything about her is the same. So stop being an asshole and talk to your best friend again." Miranda told him, her voice enraged, but calm, and quiet, making sure she didn't wake Tanner.

"It's fine…" Roseanna said, with tears in her eyes, Yuri frowned and opened up a Corridor of Light, before he looked to Roseanna.

"Come on… Roseanna, let's talk." Yuri said, his voice even, and quiet, as he thought over Miranda's words. She never took a thing serious, and the fact that she actually got mad at him, was enough to convince him to try. Yuri walked inside, Roseanna followed him, Miranda let out a sigh, and frowned as the portal closed.

"Sorry…" Miranda muttered simply, staring at where the portal used to be for a few seconds, before she looked back down at her brother, and smiled. Everything would be okay if they stayed together. "Damn right it will."

 _ **-Aftermath- Play Island, Destiny Islands-**_

"Why here?" Roseanna asked him, Yuri shrugged, as he stared at the sunset. A frown firmly planted on his face, as Roseanna walked up next to him.

"I always wanted to bring Roseanna here…" He answered, looking out over the crystal clear water, sparkling in the sunset. "I never got the chance so… I figured, I could do that now…" Yuri said, before he looked at her, with a slim smile on his face. Roseanna smiled at him.

"That's actually really sweet Yuri. What happened to you to make you such a softie?" Roseanna asked, Yuri hummed.

"I finally met Violet. She helped me. I didn't spend a whole lot of time with her, but, the time I did really helped me. I gave the necklace back." He told her, Roseanna smiled.

"I'm glad. She's important to you. You were that to me, you helped me heal, and now you're giving me… A replica of your friend a chance." Roseanna said, Yuri examined her.

"You're not anything less because you're a replica… It doesn't matter where you came from, you're still the same as I remember you, so… You're okay in my book. There are a few things I want you to see though, come on." Yuri said, a smile on his face. Roseanna smiled at him, tears coming to her eyes.

"It means so much that you accept me Yuri… Let's go." She said, he laughed a bit, and walked off, she followed after him with a big smile.

 _ **-Aftermath- Iris' Ice Cream, Virtuoso City- An hour or so later-**_

"Ice cream is so fucking good Kya…" Violet said happily, Kya hummed, the two were sitting outside the store, sitting in a few chairs, eating their ice cream.

"That it is. Though, I'll admit, I've not had it very much." Kya told her, Violet hummed.

"Well, that sucks. For you, not me. I've had ice cream my whole life. I love it." Violet said, Kya smiled at her, and leaned back in her chair. Violet smiled, and got up, causing Kya to look at her.

"Something wrong?" Kya asked, Violet shook her head, and finished eating the ice cream cone.

"Nope. Gonna get another though, you want one?" Violet asked, Kya shook her head, and Violet smiled, walking back into the restaurant.

"Need anything else?" Iris Amicitia, the namesake of the restaurant asked with a smile. She had a smile on her face, her short brown hair reminding Violet that she needed to cut her hair again soon. She was new to the world, and friends with Cidney down at her Gummi Garage.

"Yes please. I would like an Oreo shake. Those seem good enough, large please." Violet said, Iris smiled, giggling a bit as she set up the order.

"Large huh? You seem a bit small for that, but then, so am I." Iris said, Violet blushed a bit, and smiled at her.

"I noticed. But no, my metabolism works extremely fast, so I can eat practically anything and be fine, size wise. You do have a nice figure though… I should probably stop talking or my girlfriend will actually kill me." Violet said, Iris giggled a bit, and blushed.

"I'm flattered. But that will be 5,000 Munny please." Iris said, Violet smiled, and handed over her card. Iris swiped it, before she handed it back to Violet, who smiled at her. "I'll have it ready in no time…" Iris stopped she hadn't learned Violet's name yet.

"Violet. Violet Alexandria Hart." Violet told her, Iris smiled at her, and nodded, before she went to make the shake. The sound of a portal opening distracted the blonde, and she turned to see a Dark Corridor in the restaurant. "What the…" Violet muttered, as she grabbed Oathkeeper from her belt, preparing to summon her Keyblade.

"It's over Violet." Victoria's voice came from the portal, Violet glared at it, before Victoria rushed out from it, Violet summoned Oathkeeper, but by the time she did, Victoria was already too close to her, Violet felt a sharp prick on her neck, and Oathkeeper vanished, the Key-Chain falling to the ground, Victoria's knee connected with Violet's stomach, which hurt way more than it should've. She was completely sapped of her magic from the toxin. She hadn't noticed the small tendril of Darkness that extended from Victoria's finger.

"Violet!" Kya yelled as she burst through the door, Violet coughed, and Victoria grabbed her by the neck, jumping into the Corridor of Darkness, it vanished just as Kya jumped for it.

"What was that?" Iris asked, as she rushed out from the back, she noticed Kya on the ground. Kya looked over at Oathkeeper and grabbed it, shaking her head.

"I failed… I'm gonna fucking kill her!" Kya said with a scary amount of conviction. She pushed herself up, and stormed out of the restaurant. Gripping Oathkeeper's Key-Chain in her hand so tightly that it hurt. She had to get to Tanner, he didn't mention anything about this. She was going to kill him for not mentioning this to her, then she was going to get her girlfriend back.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **So, this chapter took quite the unexpected rewrite, as I was writing it. So, originally Violet and Kya were going to get into a… Just a horrible fight, about the future, and their future together. But, that got scrapped actually… I don't have a reason other than, I just wanted to write something nice, instead of them having this fight. The main reason they were going to fight, is so that Kya could blame herself for Violet getting taken, that was always the same, it just happened in a different way here.**_

 _ **So, Kya still blames herself for what happened to Violet, so technically nothing much has changed, but I don't know. I just didn't want to write them fighting, Kya just got back, and… Well, I finished Asagao Academy, which is the very same Dating Sim Violet and Kya play. I don't ever mention it in the chapter I don't think… I don't know why, I just didn't.**_ _ **It's actually very good, and well written. I have nothing but praise for it, despite the fact that it's a Dating Sim, and you have to date guys... Guys who I watch on Youtube no less, but hey, fuck it right? Anyway, shit is happening, none of it good. I will give a tiny spoiler, you wont see Violet in the next chapter. It will focus on the Complex, and Zack. The chapter after that will refocus on Violet, but this chapter, and the next chapter actually take place at the same time, it's almost as if it's a whole coordinated thing.**_


	46. Chapter 46: Endings-&-Beginnings

_**Hey guys! I'm back. You know, I actually had this chapter finished a couple days ago. But, I held onto it, because... I dont know. This is probably the last chapter of the year. So, I hope you guys enjoy it, and also hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, or whatever holiday you celebrate. I know I had a blast. But this chapter guys... Well... Things happen. I hope you enjoy. Not much else to say. Other than the obligatory Follow, Favorite if you havent already, you know, and drop a review, let me know your thoughts. See you at the end.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Zack? Are you okay?" Fiona asked, worry etched in her voice. She had just entered the room, with Vani in tow. Zack was currently slumped over his desk. She panicked, and made her way over to him, shaking him roughly, he moaned, and opened his eyes, pushing himself up, and looking at her. She was looking pale, it worried him, even if she was worrying about him.

"Hm..? Yeah, fine…" He answered in an exhausted voice. He had been pouring over reports all night, and day. Working himself to the point of exhaustion. The Children of Darkness were moving, acting in some grand way, but he couldn't figure it out exactly.

"You don't look fine." Vani pointed out, Zack hummed, and stood up straighter than he had before, while Vani's shoulders fell, and a frown became etched on her face, and Zack began to smile, regaining the energy, and life he usually held. Their connection stealing all negativity from him, and transferring it to Vani.

"I am now… Sorry." He told her, she merely shook her head, eyes holding a deep pain and sorrow not her own in them.

"It's fine. Anything for you…" She told him, Zack nodded, he frowned, however no sadness or anger was behind it, just calming things. Fiona smiled, he was naturally very comforting to be around, even when sad. Those times rarely came now that Vani was around more, and more.

"I still don't like it. But if it keeps ZaZick locked away, then I can deal." Zack told her, before his face went blank as he scanned over various reports. "They're doing something… It's big, but I just cant figure it out." Zack told them, Fiona, and Vani moved to look over the reports as well.

"Maybe they're mobilizing to attack? Or take over another world?" Fiona asked, Zack hummed.

"Maybe. They cant get here, they couldn't last time at least… They could just be another takeover happening, but they don't usually bring in an army for that. It's usually just Hake, and his team." Zack said, Fiona furrowed her brow, and suddenly had a coughing fit, Zack turned to her with a questioning stare as she covered her mouth.

"I'm fine." She told him, he just shook his head, as she recovered, pulling her hand away from her mouth, and hiding it behind her back.

"Please don't lie to me." He replied, she frowned, and had another coughing fit, using her hand to cover her mouth once again. Once she finished this time however Zack grabbed her hand, and pulled it towards him, his face becoming very alarmed when he saw the blood from her coughs.

"It's nothing…" She told him, with a weak smile. She didn't want to cause him any more worry, or stress than necessary. He shook his head, and looked at her.

"No, it's something… Why are you sick? What happened?" He asked, she shook her head.

"People get sick, it's just what happens. I'm fine." She told him, he shook his head once again, giving her a serious look.

"People don't cough up blood when they're just sick Fiona, something's wrong with you…" He said, before she smiled weakly at him, tears forming in her eyes.

"My family has a… bad history with fatal diseases. I think it's just my time." She told him, with a weak smile. Zack merely shook his head. He wouldn't let her die, not before him at least. He couldn't deal with that.

"Just tell me when something this serious happens… I can fix it." He told her, before holding out his left hand. A small ball of Light materialized in it, she looked at it worriedly. "The only good thing ZaZick gave me." Zack told her, before he slowly pushed the Light into her chest, she gasped, her face going from pale, back to the usual healthy tan she normally had.

"What is that? I've never seen that before!" Fiona said, Zack smiled a bit, and looked at his hand.

"ZaZick is a parasite, he has the power to take life. It's the Darkness that does it, when I accepted him back into my heart, I sort of learned from him. Like he did me, difference is… Where his power takes life, mine can grant it. I can heal people, more efficiently than others." Zack explained to her. Fiona just stared at him in awe.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" Fiona asked him, he shrugged.

"I didn't want to be reminded of him anymore…" Zack told her, she frowned, and hugged him. He had done that for her, put himself in direct danger for her. "It's getting harder to hold him back…"

"I'll ensure nothing happens to you Sir." Vani said, Zack smiled at her, and shook his head.

"You know the deal… If I die, or ZaZick takes over. Make sure you protect Fiona." Zack told her, with a serious look, Vani looked saddened by this, but nodded. Fiona just shook her head.

"I don't think I could handle things without you…" Fiona told him, he smiled at her, before leaning close, and kissing her gently, with a smile. She stared at him with glassy eyes, she really shouldn't be having butterflies at this stage in their relationship.

"Yeah, you can. I know you can. Let's hope it doesn't come to that though." Zack told her, Fiona nodded, smiling at him.

"Right. We'll get through this. Together." Fiona told him, he smiled at her, and nodded. The peaceful moment was shattered once an explosion was heard off in the distance. Zack, Fiona, and Vani moved to the window and watched as the barrier protecting the complex fell, and a large Corridor of Darkness opened up, hundreds of Children of Darkness pouring out of it. Zack clenched his teeth.

"How did they get through?" Zack asked, Vani glared at the scene, and pulled Bianca from her sheathe. Fiona summoned her Keyblade, and Zack materialized several swords around each of them for protection, before he summoned his own to use.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is ensuring our people survive this. We have to be out there!" Fiona said, Vani shook her head.

"We need to get you, and Zack to safety. Nothing matter until your safety is secured." Vani argued, Zack just shook his head, determination burning in his eyes.

"I'm not leaving them die." Zack told her, before he looked to Vani. "You get to protecting the people in this building, evacuate them to Virtuoso City. Fiona, you get to the families and do the same. I'll make sure they don't kill everyone. Got it?" Zack asked, though the tone of his voice left no room for the women to argue with him.

"Got it." Fiona said, nodding, Vani looked uncomfortable, but agreed as well. Zack opened a Corridor of Light and stepped through, smiling at the both of them, before he entered it, and it closed. Vani raced out of the room, while Fiona summoned a Corridor of Light, and stepped though herself.

Zack emerged from the portal. He stood on the scorched land of the Complex, a place he had grown quite fond of. He had turned this place from a dilapidated couple of buildings, with a handful of hopeful teenagers, into a fortress built to protect the worlds from the crushing weight of Light, and Darkness, with an army of it's own, ready to step up, and fight for what they believe in.

He was quite proud to see his Protectors fighting to protect their home. Each fighting in their own way, ensuring that this land was not taken, or crushed by the forces of Darkness. The large Corridor of Darkness still pouring Children from it, he had to close it.

Zack gripped his sword tightly, and took off, ignoring everyone around him, the clashing of blades, the screams from both sides, pounding against his ears, echoing, as they would be for years to come. Zack jumped high into the air, summoning a ball of Light in his hand, as he prepared to launch it, a powerful Dark Firaga ripped through the air at him. He gasped and leaned back, the ball of Light flying wildly off in the completely wrong direction.

Zack looked down to see Hake glaring at him, large Buster sword on his shoulder, and a dark gleam in his eyes. Zack hummed, and dropped to the ground. Approaching Hake slowly, as the Dark Warrior did the same. Several more swords materialized around Zack, signaling that Vani, and Fiona's had been destroyed. He was sure they were fine though.

"You're behind this then?" Zack asked, Hake glared at him.

"I am! We came to bring my father home, and rip him from your pathetic grasp!" Hake yelled, as he let his buster sword scrape against the ground as he stalked to Zack, who shook his head.

"How did you even get here?" Zack asked him, Hake smirked at him.

"We finally finished developing our magic disrupting device. Enough of that though, I want my father back, and I'm gonna kill you to get him." Hake said, Zack merely shook his head once again.

"You don't want ZaZick back, he's going to destroy everything." Zack told him, the boy just glared at him, before he charged him, swinging his buster sword at Zack's head, it was blocked by four swords of Light that Zack had around him. Two still remained with him.

"Quit using tricks, and fight me!" Hake yelled, Zack hummed, and dematerialized his swords, causing Hake to nearly fall before he recovered. The six blades reappeared behind Zack, joined by seven more. Zack would never be so stupid as to completely dismiss his blades. Hake growled at him, and charged him, swinging his sword at Zack once again, Zack blocked it with ease, glaring at Hake.

"You wont beat me." Zack said, as a fact. Hake glared at him, and jumped back. Zack shook his head, and dashed at Hake, aiming his blade at Hake's leg. Hake blocked it, and pushed back, before spinning, and attempting to hit Zack, only to find his blade stopped by Zacks once again.

"I hate you!" Hake yelled, as he pushed harder, not moving Zack an inch he decided to alter his strategy. He jumped up into the air, and charged at Zack from there. Zack raised his blade, and Hake smirked. With his power that wouldn't nearly be enough to stop him.

Hake slammed his Buster Sword into Zack's blade, making Zack's knees buckle slightly, the ground beneath him cracking, and shockwaves extending from the clash. Hake screamed in frustration. Zack pushed him away, with a glare on his face.

"You should stop all this. All this needless killing. It's me you want, leave my people out of this." Zack told him, Hake laughed darkly, and shook his head, pointing his Buster Sword at Zack.

"Not gonna happen. I'm going to make sure none of them survive. My father and I will ensure they all die! Well… The lucky ones get to die." Hake said darkly, as he looked to Zack, who shook his head.

"How you can live in hate… I will never understand." Zack admitted, a hint of sadness in his voice. Hake glared at him.

"Don't you dare pity me!" Hake yelled as he charged at Zack once again, Zack saw this, and blocked his attack easily, before he moved closer, charging a fist with Light, and punching Hake in the face, knocking him back. Hake screamed in pain, and writhed on the ground, clutching at his face for a few moments in pure agony. The Light burning away part of his flesh.

"It's truly sad that you have to exist as you do." Zack observed, with pity in his voice, Hake glared at him, and stood back up on shaky legs. Before shaking his head defiantly, and snapping his fingers. Two portals opened up behind him. One of Light, and the other of Dark. One man stepped from each, Mark, and Zane, each brandishing their own scythe.

"Fighting this guy wont be fun, but… A jobs a job." Mark muttered, Zane nodded.

"Better than fighting against ZaZick." Zane replied, as he remembered that ZaZick had destroyed their home, as he had many others. The sheer amount of death and destruction he had caused was simply astounding.

"True enough… Practically the same thing though. This one's more forgiving though." Mark said, Zack glared at them.

"You two should get out of here." Zack said, glaring at them, Hake smirked. "Couldn't fight your own battle Hake? So be it." Zack said, as his thirteen blades of Light began swirling around him, as he dropped into a fighting stance, pumping the power of Light into his right hand.

Zane, Mark, and Hake rushed him all at once. Zack dashed towards Hake, four swords broke off from his shield, two going after each Mark and Zane, causing both of them to defend. These swords were actual threats, unlike Ruby's blades of Light.

"Way more dangerous than your daughter Zack!" Mark yelled as he blocked the swords from hitting him. Zack stumbled a bit as his eyes widened, Hake moved quickly, drawing a large cut across Zack's arm, while Zane moved, and embedded his scythe in Zack's shoulder, making him scream loudly. Mark broke through the blades, and stuck his scythe in Zack's foot.

"I'm gonna kill you for getting near her." Zack said, meaning every words of it. He didn't care if they got near Ruby, or Rose. He was going to make sure these two would never have an opportunity to again. A shockwave of Light erupted from him, knocking all three men back. Zack's wounds healed shut, and he glared at the three as his thirteen blades began circling him, and he gripped his sword tighter.

"Way to go asshole!" Zane yelled, Mark shrugged, and summoned his scythe in his hands, as did Zane. Hake summoned his buster sword once again. Zane, Mark, and Hake prepared to rush Zack once again, however before they could move Chains of Light wrapped around Zane's scythe, yanking it from his hands. A slim throwing knife zipped through the air, and embedded itself in Mark's hand, making him drop his scythe.

"Three against one isn't very fair." Fiona remarked, as she dissolved her chain, allowing the Scythe to drop to the ground. She re-summoned her chain, it ended with a spear like blade. Vani chuckled a bit as she stepped up next to Zack, gripping Bianca tightly in her hands.

"I wont let you harm him anymore." Vani told them, Mark smirked at her.

"Oh look, it's the one who defected." Mark said, Vani glared at him. He was an old comrade of hers, from the days she was with her father, the leader of the Desolate Brotherhood. Zack glared at him.

"Vani… You don't have to do this…" He told her, she shook her head, a steely look of determination in her eyes.

"No. He hurt you, so I'll kill him." Vani said, before she dashed forwards, Mark glared at her, healing his wound quickly. Zane glared at Fiona and charged her, while Hake did the same to Zack.

Vani jumped in the air, Mark swung his scythe at her, she simply flipped midair, grabbing his scythe, pushing it down, as she descended on him feet first, planting her foot in his face, before kicking off, and landing on the ground. She prepared a powerful Aero spell, and used it to shield her from damage, when he launched a Dark Firaga at her.

Vani's protective barrier of wind fused with the Dark Fire, and she moved her hand quickly, sending the barrier from her, spinning it, turning it into a tornado of Dark Fire. Mark glared at it, and moved out of the way, jumping high in the air, and throwing his scythe at her. Vani jumped up, grabbing it from the air, and spinning, using Aero magic to make her spin faster and faster.

Mark summoned a Dark Barrier, blocking the multiple hits from his scythe, before she broke out of it, moving quickly, and grabbing Vani's arm, he kneed her in the stomach, and threw her to the ground, taking his scythe, as she released it from her grasp.

Zane charged at Fiona, who simply smirked at him, she whipped her chain around a few times, as he swung his scythe at her, every hit was blocked perfectly by the chain, before she allowed it to wrap around his weapon. She gripped her chain tightly in her hands, and pulled, yanking his scythe from his hands, and making him lose his balance, she brought her foot to his stomach, knocking him back.

"Feeling lucky?" She asked cheekily, as she threw her Keyblade at him, he was about to dodge it when it stopped completely. Fiona had summoned another chain from her right hand, the end of it wrapped around her Keyblade. She jumped in the air, and whipped her chains around, each carrying a different weapon. Zane grit his teeth, and dodged most of the strikes, getting his by his own scythe several times, and her Keyblade other times.

Zane tried to re-summon his scythe, but it wouldn't come to him like usual. Fiona smirked once again, her chains were a very efficient way of eliminating that possibility. From her hands she summoned another chain in each, each one a brilliant gold as all her chains were, but these two had hooks instead of the spear like blades her normal chains had. She normally didn't summon more than one in each hand.

"What? You don't like the odds of this anymore? Shouldn't have tried to kill my husband then." She told him, a dark look crossing her features. She began swinging her chains once again. He swore, and jumped into the air, only to have a hook from a chain puncture his leg, and pull him back down, slamming him into the ground, and cracking it beneath him.

Hake rushed at Zack, dodging two blades the flew at him, he swung at Zack, pumping more Darkness into his body. Zack used his right hand to grab the Buster Sword. Zack glared at him, as blood began to pour from the wound, and cracks of Light began forming in the Dark blade. Hake yelled, and let off, jumping back, examining his blade, the cracks of Light bright against the cold black color of the blade.

Zack wasted no time rushing Hake, he slid behind Hake and swung at him, Hake screamed, and blocked at the last second. Zack just glared at him, pumping more Light into his body. Though in the back of his mind he could feel ZaZick reaching out, trying to reclaim the Darkness he shed long ago. Zack had to end this now.

"You can feel him. Just like I can! I will get him back from you!" Hake screamed, Zack glared at him, and pushed him back. Panting a bit, his thirteen blades vanished entirely. The strain was becoming too much for him. He couldn't keep using the amount of Light he was, and fighting, while also keeping ZaZick contained safely. Hake wasted no time in charging him once again.

"I've gotta end this…" Zack muttered to himself, as he raised his sword, Hake jumped up into the air, and did a flip, before coming down on Zack, who raised his blade to block. Zack glared at Hake, and just before Hake slammed down, Zack pumped a great amount of Light into his sword. As soon as Hake's Buster Sword connected with Zack's sword, it broke in half, the cracks of Light Zack formed in it weakening it's integrity enough for him to break it.

"No!" Hake yelled helplessly, as he fell to the ground. Zack glared at him, and wasted no time in attacking, kicking the dark being in the head, and sending him flying back with a scream of pain. Zack tightened his grip on his sword, and advanced on Hake, who had gotten back up by this point, summoning a blade completely formed by Darkness. As Zack made his way over to him, he heard the sound of a Dark Corridor opening up behind him, but paid it no mind, as he stalked towards Hake.

"Zack!" Fiona yelled, as she whipped a chain quickly, Zack turned to his wife with a questioning look, before a sharp pain ripped through him, earning a scream from him. He looked down to see Victoria, and a knife embedded into his side. She had moved quickly. He coughed up some blood, and gripped the girls shoulder roughly with his free hand, trying to push her away, but finding little strength to do so.

"Game over." Victoria told him, pushing him into a Dark Corridor she had formed on the ground, the two vanished just as Fiona's chain whipped where Victoria's head was. Fiona screamed in frustration, her chains dissolving, as hot tears formed in her eyes. She fell to her knees, unwilling to fight. Zane re-summoned his scythe, and charged at her.

"Zack…" Fiona sobbed, shaking her head. Just as Zane was about to kill her Vani appeared between the two, and pushed him away with a powerful gust of wind, before she readied Bianca in her hands. She refused to break another promise, she would protect Fiona no matter what, just like Zack wanted.

"I know it hurts, but this is no time to mourn. We can still get him back." Vani said, a burning desire in her Heart. She could feel him still, their connection still firmly in place, he was still alive. There was still a chance to save him. Zane, Mark, and Hake all advanced on her. Fiona refused to get up from her knees, shaking her head, and saying how it couldn't be real.

"Don't pick on a lady." Garth said, as he ran between Vani, and the three men. A glare on his face, and a Scythe on his shoulder. He looked over his shoulder, and glared at Vani. "What're you waiting for? Get her out of here now! That's what Zack wanted right? Make it happen!" Garth yelled at Vani, who nodded, and turned around. Vani summoned a Dark Corridor and picked Fiona up, slinging an arm over her shoulder, and leading her into the portal. Before it closed she took one last look at Garth, who simply smirked at her. The Complex main building behind him, burning…

 _ **-Aftermath- The Catacombs-**_

"Get him onto the table." Victoria ordered, one of her scientists nodded, grabbing Zack, and pulling him over to the table. He glared at them, trying to fight, but not finding any magic at his disposal. He was forced onto a table, his arms and legs held down by leather straps. A machine was fitted onto his head, wires extending from it to a large machine.

"You wont get away with this." Zack told them, anger in his voice. Victoria just laughed at him, with a smirk on her face.

"Oh, I think we will. I already ensured that Violet wont be making it back to her world. Now I just have to bring him back, and everything will die." Victoria told him, Zack glared at her.

"Where is she? What did you do?" He roared at her, trying even harder to break free, she glared at him, and punched him in the side, making him cough, and gasp, the fight leaving him once again.

"I would worry more about yourself right now." She told him callously, as a Dark Corridor opened up. Hake walking through it, blood splattered on his clothes. Blood that hadn't been there when he was fighting Zack. Zack glared at him.

"I'm gonna kill you!" Zack yelled, his voice cracking, as tears came to his eyes. Hake just glared at him, while Victoria laughed sadistically. The scientists setting up the machine. Zack looked around frantically, finally taking in his surroundings. He was in a laboratory. Next to him was a table identical to the one he was on, with a few wires connecting it, and the large machine next to him.

"This is gonna hurt." Victoria told him, with a sadistic glint in her eyes. He glared at her before his eyes widened. A pain ripped through him. It was a pain that he hadn't felt before. It wasn't physical, or even mental like when ZaZick split from him. It was different, it ripped through his very soul. He started screaming, begging for it to stop, as he felt his Light being ripped away from him.

"Please! Turn it off! Turn it off!" Zack yelled, he stared at them with pleading eyes, tears forming in them, before they clouded over with blood, instead of tears, blood dripped from his eyes. He shook his head, trying with all his might to get the machine off of him, to escape, to stop the pain somehow. The unbearable pain. There was no way he could defend against it, or stop it. He couldn't even see anymore, the blood clouding his vision.

He coughed, he couldn't even scream anymore, couldn't hear. All that was left was silence, as a thin line of blood ran from each of his ears, his nose bleeding. He coughed to no avail, his throat was filling up, he was choking on his own blood. They didn't just want ZaZick, or to kill him. They wanted to torture him. They wanted him to die alone, and scared. And he did. He stopped fighting, he stopped moving, his eyes remaining open. The bright honest blue being clouded with red.

Time didn't stop however, beside him the machine stopped running. Victoria glared at Zack's body, and shook her head, before she joined Hake near the other table. ZaZick laid there. Pale body completely exposed, breathing quietly, before his eyes shot open. The Dark Red focusing on Hake and Victoria for a moment before he looked over and saw the man who had trapped him for so long.

"How pathetic." He muttered, as he got up, and stretched. A scientist approached him, holding out some Children of Darkness robes. He hummed, and pulled them on. Once he did, he looked over to Hake, and Victoria emotionless, and cold. His gaze making them both shiver, with a mixture of fear, and anticipation.

"Father! I did it, I-" ZaZick held up his hand to stop Hake. He glared at him.

"Don't call me that. You are nothing more than a worthless piece of Darkness I cast out. Your only purpose was to bring me back." ZaZick told him, while he approached. Hake tried to smile weakly at him. Victoria was about to speak up, but ZaZick silenced her with a look.

"But Father I-" ZaZick grabbed Hake by the throat and lifted him into the air, glaring at him once again. Hake tried to break free of the hold, trying with all his might to pry ZaZick's hand from his throat, thrashing around wildly.

"I told you to not call me that." ZaZick said simply, before his look hardened further, and his grip tightened. "Your usefulness is at an end." ZaZick said, before he snapped Hake's neck, Victoria took in her breath sharply as she watched the boy she loved fade into Darkness, that flowed into ZaZick's hand. ZaZick turned to glare at her. "You… I don't know you."

"I'm Victoria, Lord ZaZick. I'm the one who brought Zack here." She told him, hoping to prove her worth. ZaZick hummed, before he glared at her.

"That's the last time you mention that name. But, you aren't lying. I'll let these people dispose of that disgrace. Better yet… Send his body to Radiant Garden. You, Victoria will tell me how much things have changed in the time I've been absent." ZaZick said, Victoria nodded obediently, and opened the door leading out of the room. ZaZick walked through, sending chills down her spine as he passed her. She shook her head, and swallowed anxiously, her eyes holding a glassy shine to them.

"Not much has been altered since your defeat Lord ZaZick. Only a few rooms, what's more interesting is where the people who defeated you are…" She said, he stopped and glared at her for a moment, before he grabbed her head and slammed it against a wall. He used his Darkness to conjure visions of her parents dying, or Emma telling her off, Hake's death, or Violet's face. ZaZick hummed, while Victoria's eyes widened in terror, as hot tears built up in her eyes.

"You are not to mention the past to me. I should kill you right here, but since you can still be a useful pawn I shall allow you to live. Unlike that worthless piece of Darkness you loved." ZaZick said, before he released his grip on her head. Victoria gasped, and nearly collapsed. What he did was horrible. She was no pawn, but she knew better than to speak against him.

"Yes, Lord ZaZick." Victoria said, ZaZick glared at her, as she tried to compose herself.

"How pathetic. You're nothing but a jealous child. An obedient little girl, too broken to know any better. You should be glad I'm back, because soon you will be serving a living God." He said, she just looked at him.

"What about Violet?" Victoria asked. He grunted in distaste, and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her into the air, she struggled against him.

"From now on, you stay far away from that girl. She's mine now, I get to play with her. If you let your pathetic jealously get in the way of that, I will kill you." ZaZick told her, before dropping her on the ground. Victoria coughed, and tried to get her breath back. "You've got me angry, so I shall have a more formal tour later, from someone competent. I shall pay Zack's friends a visit now though… I have a promise to keep after all. Where are they?" ZaZick asked, with a dark glint in his eyes. He had many things to do now that he was back. He would show everyone true fear, and the God these words deserved.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **Well... There it was. Zack's uh... He's dead. Great. Yeah, so next chapter will be about Violet, and Victoria to some degree. The ending of this, pretty much when Victoria arrives is set after the things you see next chapter. At least everything you see with Victoria. Since it's centered around Violet, it will show her story, after Victoria leaves, in whatever state Violet is in after that. Basically these two chapters take place at exactly the same time, is actually what I'm trying to say, simply. So enjoy that, and I hope you... Enjoyed... This... Anyway, feel free to follow, and/or favorite if you havent already. Leave a review, tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Where's your mind at, where do think this is headed next? What happened with Violet? Any, and all of that is welcome. Until next time... See you in 2017 guys!**_


	47. Chapter 47: Bonds

_**Okay guys... Here we go, we get to see Violet again. And get some more insight to things, regarding the Prophecy, and Victoria. So enjoy guys. We're almost there, chapter 50 is almost here. Enjoy the chapter guys!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Tanner! Tell me what the fuck that was!" Kya yelled, she had just stormed into Tanner, and Miranda's apartment, kicking the door in. Miranda and Tanner simply looked over at her. They were sitting on the couch, Tanner was reading a book, while Miranda was doing her makeup.

"Oh, hello Kya! I assume you're referring to Violet being taken?" Tanner asked, Kya glared at him, storming up to him, she reached out to him, but Miranda's strong hand on her wrist prevented her from going any further, a glare on her face.

"Don't try and hurt my brother." Miranda said dangerously. They had come this far by sticking together, and would never allow the other to be harmed. They relied on each other, simple as that.

"Let go of me…" Kya muttered, Tanner simply sighed.

"You'll have to calm down a bit Kya. My job prevents me from directly interfering in events. Nor can I speak of them to people outside of Miranda. I watch people I love get hurt, even die, because of my job. So I would ask you to please calm down." Tanner said, Kya glared at him.

"You told me to keep Violet away from her house once we left it! She ended up being taken by Victoria, and you knew it! You say you cant interfere, but you couldn't tell me that instead of the house thing?"

"Violet being away from her house is essential to her survival, I told you this much, but that's because I was destined to. I, like everyone follow a path that's laid out in a prophecy. The one Violet happens to be chosen for. Outside of those events I cannot speak of the future, as it could alter the course of the prophecy. Me and Miranda would lose our jobs, and subsequently be killed by our employed if I violated this rule."

"So, you're just selfish, that it? You and your sister, above everyone else?" Kya asked, Tanner gave her a look.

"If it were you and Violet? What would you do? Do you really think I enjoy sitting on the sidelines while people I care about are hurt and killed? Even though me and Miranda live in pain, we wish to live just like anyone else, shouldn't we be allowed to do so… We finally get to retire after this job, I will not take that from my sister just because you're being selfish."

"But, you're the selfish one!"

"You're just acting like this because Violet is gone, take a moment to calm down. Everything will work out, just leave this apartment, and maybe focus all that energy on finding Violet, instead of yelling at me. But you absolutely have to keep her away from her house, go, gather the essentials, things she cant live without, Toni, and Kelsi are gone right now, so I would move quickly."

"If Violet doesn't come back…" Kya muttered, before she dashed off. Miranda hummed, while Tanner focused on the door, and snapped his fingers. The door, once broken, hinges, and wood alike reformed as Tanner returned the time of the door to the way it was before Kya kicked it in.

"You okay?" Miranda asked, Tanner smiled at her.

"Yes. Using that magic is troublesome, but… I should only have to do it one more time… Then, the job ends…" Miranda sighed.

"Two more years… I cant wait, wait, was that a spoiler? The two years thing?" Miranda asked, Tanner shrugged.

"No plot armor here. Well, maybe us… But with the others no. If someone decided Violet has to die, someone else with a high magical energy will simply replace her in the prophecy, and story. A legacy situation, they'll inherit whatever role was intended for Violet." Tanner explained to Miranda, and the others he knew were there.

"So, if Violet dies from ZaZick…"

"Kya, Ruby, or Jesse could, and would take her place as the main character of this story. It would actually be interesting if that happened. The prophecy we're following could head any way, so long as people play their role."

"Like Yuri had to do?"

"Yes. It was essential he be distracted long enough for the attack on the Complex to happen. It's just started… So the next scene, when Victoria leaves, that's when she stabs Zack. She leaves directly from the next scene to the Complex to attack Zack, and in turn, revive ZaZick."

"Right… So, another question… If someone else can fulfill Violet's role in the prophecy if she dies, couldn't they just do so now, and spare Violet the pain? Technically we fit the role as well."

"It works like a Hierarchy. Violet is at the top, so as long as she is alive, no matter what the prophecy defaults to her, in order for someone else to assume the role, she must die. We are at the bottom, when there are no worthy candidates alive, we must ensure the prophecy is fulfilled."

"Well… Hopefully Violet will be okay… Maybe you guys can check on her?" Miranda asked, referring to the guests that kept peeking in on her life.

 _ **-Aftermath- Port Royal-**_

"You wont get away with this you know, my friends will come for me!" Violet exclaimed, as Victoria gripped her arm, and led her down the dark streets of Tortuga. Victoria's face turned dark.

"No, they wont. No one is coming to save you, no one knows where you are… All out of magic, in an unfamiliar world… A world like this, you wont last a day." Victoria said, with a sadistic, and slightly victorious tone. Violet glared at her.

"You wont at least give me a fighting chance?" Violet asked, Victoria laughed darkly, and pulled Violet into a dark alleyway.

"Oh, you'll get a chance. Let's go Violet." Victoria said, shoving the blonde away from her. Violet stumbled a bit, before she regained her balance, she turned around, and glared at Victoria, clenching her fists tightly, and getting into a stance just like her mom taught her.

"I'm gonna teach you a lesson you bitch." Violet said, in a determined voice, Victoria just smirked and held her hands limply at her sides, not feeling the need to defend herself. Violet didn't waste any time, lunging at Victoria, aiming a quick punch at Victoria, who simply grabbed Violet's hand quicker than the blonde could comprehend.

"You're pathetic." Victoria said, before tightening her grip, Violet screamed loudly as Victoria squeezed her hand, she felt her bones break, before Victoria shoved her away. Violet fell back, holding her hand, and crying. "As I said. You're simply pathetic Violet, there's nothing about you that's special."

"What do you even have against me? What did I ever do to you?" Violet asked, Victoria glared at her.

"Okay Violet, since you gave me the gift of hurting you, I'll play along. My family never got the attention they deserved from this pathetic world. Not my branch, no it was always the other branch, the ones who served the Protectors of Balance. The one's you, and that pathetic bitch Ashley come from." Victoria said, Violet glared at the mention of the people she was birthed from, she wasn't apart of their family.

"I'm not them." Violet said, Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Right, you're pathetic in your own right. Anyway, my branch was cast to the side, forgotten, shunned by the rest of the family. All my parents wanted was to impress the other branch, naturally they didn't have time for me. I wasn't bothered, I never needed them, but I was still alone. Well, mostly alone."

"I then went to Apex, and my first day I made a friend, her name was Emma. She was the first friend I ever really had, everyone else simply didn't deserve my attention, but I took a liking to her. Startling I know, I actually wanted to hang out with her, be around her… But she never had time for me, because she was always with you." Victoria explained, Violet glared at her.

"So, you're jealous of me? That all, all of this because of petty fucking jealousy? You're the one who's pathetic!" Violet told her, Victoria glared at her hotly, obviously hating the assumption.

"I am not jealous of you!" Victoria screamed at her, eyes burning brighter with hate as she stared at Violet. "The only friend I had was being taken from me, so I devised a plan, a long game. I slowly put doubts in her mind while at school. I told her about all the bad things, and Emma was just way too easy to break. She gave in almost immediately, and broke up with you, and… It made me feel good watching you hurt like that…"

"I wanted more, so when you came to Apex, I saw the perfect opportunity, I would make your life miserable. I don't know, something about you… Since the moment I saw you, you had just made me angry, I already hated that you were taking Emma from me, but when I actually looked at you… Something about you just pissed me off." Victoria said, Violet glared at her.

"It sure sounds like jealousy to me…" Violet muttered, Victoria glared at her, summoning a knife from the Darkness.

"You remember this Violet? It feels way too good to see you hurt, I cant explain it entirely, but I hate you… Maybe it's fate, maybe I'm destined to kill you, maybe it's because of that stupid fucking prophecy… But I do know that seeing you hurt gives me a high that I've never been able to replicate."

"You must live a sad life… If causing pain is the only way you feel happy… I feel sorry for you more than anything." Violet said, Victoria glared at her, and reached for her, grabbing Violet's throat, and holding her in the air, as Victoria held the knife up to Violet.

"It would be so easy to kill you now… I really want to, but… That wouldn't hurt nearly as much as my other plans… Like leaving you stranded here… I wonder how long you'll last? A young defenseless girl, surrounded by rough pirates… You'll get killed, or turned into a slave, get your pathetic mind broken by them, you'd probably love to stay after a while, the pathetic whore that you are."

"You're sick! You don't know me! Someone will come for me!" Violet yelled, Victoria laughed, and slammed Violet against a wall, disorienting her, before she dropped her on the ground.

"I'm going to leave now, have an appointment with Zack…" Victoria said, before she summoned a Dark Corridor, she held her knife up. "I'm gonna hurt him, and there's nothing you can do about it." Victoria said, before she walked into the portal, it closed behind her. Violet winced, and pushed herself up, still clutching her injured hand, it still hurt like hell, but that didn't matter, she needed to find a way out of here.

"Oi! Little girl, what're you doing 'ere?" A large man asked, he had walked into the alley, flanked on either side by two other men, just as large. Violet bit her lip.

"I'm… kinda lost." Violet told them, preparing to run, but seeing no reason to distrust them at the moment. Though they weren't stopping, just kept getting closer, as she backed away slowly.

"We can 'elp ya out… For a price." The lead man said to her, Violet glared at him as he, and his friends advanced on her. This… wasn't good. And she was just a normal… Well, slightly above average girl. Her body may have adapted to basic physical exercises, but she was still no match for three grown men on her own, not without her magic, or Keyblade at least.

"I have a feeling I know what you want, and my answer is no." Violet told them, with a glare, before she took off in the other direction. The three men chased after her, she was actually thankful she was so small for once, it made navigating the maze of alleyways easier for her, while the three men were on her trail, they didn't have a much easier time.

"Oh shit!" Violet yelled as she tripped on a bottle, falling forwards, she couldn't get her hands out to soften the fall, having to hold her broken one with her good hand, so when she fell on the cold, hard cobblestone, it roughed her up, her nose broke, and her face contorted in pain.

"Not so lucky now are ya?" The man asked, as he approached the injured girl, and grabbed her arm, pulling her up, and staring at her up and down, with a lecherous gaze. Violet contorted her face, and spit in his. He recoiled, and smacked her. "You fuckin' bitch! I'm gonna teach you some manners, boys, hold her…"

The man stopped talking when he turned his head to see his two goons on the ground, and a tall half-Japanese boy stalking towards him, blood red eyes aflame, his hand holding an actual flame in it. He dropped Violet on the ground as he reached for his pistol, but the half-Japanese boy moved faster than he could see.

Violet watched, full of joy, and slightly horrified at the sight of Yuri burning the mans face off with his magical flame. Yuri's blood red eyes fell upon her, as pure hatred turned to concern in a flash, he dropped down, and used a quick healing spell on her, healing her injured hand, and face, before he scooped her into his arms.

"Don't worry… You're safe now." He told her, as a Corridor of Light opened up, Violet's face twisted for a second before she began sobbing loudly, clutching tightly onto his shirt, and curling into him, rubbing her head on his shirt as they walked through the portal.

"Yuri! I'm so happy to see you!" Violet cried, Yuri simply smiled at her. He had been distracted with Roseanna's Replica and hadn't picked up on anything unusual until now. He focused on one thing in particular, a joy from Victoria, after searching her mind he saw everything, the attack on the complex, and what she did to Violet… He had to make a choice, save Zack, or save Violet. He let his Heart choose something for once.

"I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner…" Yuri apologized, Violet shook her head and stared at him, tears shining in her eyes. They were currently in Golde Park, in Virtuoso City Proper… Tanner had told him that Violet was not allowed at her house after midnight of last night, so he was taking her to Kya's.

"You're the best Yuri…" Violet told him, Yuri smiled at her, and nodded. "Really, I don't want to think of what would have happened if you weren't there for me…" Violet said, Yuri hummed.

"I'll always be there to rescue you Violet, when you really need me. Now, I'm taking you to Kya's house because she's been worried sick." Yuri told her, Violet nodded. "Your house is also not safe anymore…" Yuri said, as his face grew grim.

"What?" Violet asked him, Yuri looked over at her.

"ZaZick, a terrible being that Zack had trapped inside of him, is now free. Zack is dead, he was the only one who stood a chance against ZaZick, and now ZaZick wants to target those who beat him before. Including your parents, therefore, you are not allowed to go near them." Yuri told her, Violet glared at him.

"Yuri! If my parents are in trouble I have to be there! I have to help!"

"You're out of commission for two weeks. Until then, I will not allow you to go home." Yuri told her, Violet glared at him.

"Yuri. Let me go!" Violet yelled, as Yuri shook his head.

"I already lost my best friend, I wont lose the one person I love as well, please, do not ask me again." He told her, Violet just glared at him, trying to squirm out of his arms, but he held onto her tight, not allowing her to do so.

"Violet! Yuri!" Kya's voice was heard, Violet turned her head to see Kya, Jesse, and Damon running towards them. Yuri smiled slightly. Kya approached Yuri as he set Violet down on the ground, she looked like she was about to run home.

"Kya… I'm okay…" Violet said, her cheeks heating up, Kya just shook her head, as she pulled Violet into a tight hug, burying her face in Violet's shoulder.

"I was so worried about you… Come on, Tsubaki's waiting for you at home." Kya said, before she pulled Violet close, and began walking, her arm keeping the blonde girl in place beside her.

"But… Kya, I need to see my parents." Violet tried to reason with her, Kya shook her head.

"No. I was told I cant bring you to your house, so you're not going to your house. I'm bringing you to mine, your parents already know this. They'll come visit when they can, but you need to rest, and you cant be at your house to do it." Kya told her, Violet glared at her.

"Am I the only one who was left out of this decision?" Violet demanded, Jesse, and Damon shrugged.

"We didn't know either. Come on, why cant she go home?" Damon asked, Kya glared at him.

"I don't want to lose her." Kya told him honestly, he just shook his head.

"Doesn't exactly answer my question." He said, Kya shook her head.

"Something bad is happening, if Violet goes near the house, she will die, and there will be nothing any of us can do to stop it." Yuri told them, Damon, and Jesse simply gave him a look, but accepted his words.

"I still want to see my parents…" Violet told them weakly, not at all liking having no choice in this matter, Kya let out a sigh.

"I told you they would come visit when they could. Just relax okay? Your magic is gone, and you need to rest, or you could permanently damage your body." Kya told her, Violet simply sighed.

The group made their way to Kya's house, with Kya leading Violet to the bedroom while the other waited in the living room. Once Violet was laid down, Tsubaki curled up on her chest, and Violet smiled, stroking the small Frost Ferret's fur. Kya smiled and ran her fingers through Violet's hair, giving her a quick kiss before standing up.

"I'm gonna go talk with the others… You just get some rest." Kya told her girlfriend, who nodded simply. Kya left the room, closing the door behind her. Yuri was standing by the front door, with his arms crossed, and eyes closed as he leaned against the wall. Damon and Jesse were sitting on the couch.

"So, anything bad happen?" Damon asked, Yuri shook his head.

"No, not to Violet, nothing that I didn't take care of. Worst thing is her magic, she cant keep losing it like that, it could really harm her." Yuri told them, Damon, and Jesse looked at him in confusion.

"I know it cant be good, it's banned for a reason, but what exactly can it hurt?" Damon asked, Kya hummed.

"Repeated doses, especially over a short amount of time can result in the loss of various functions of the body, sight, basic motor movement. Hearing, people can lose everything, since our bodies senses are so reliant on using magic, it's like cutting off a part of us. It's amazing Violet hasn't lose anything yet, given how much of the toxin she's been injected with, and how much magic she uses without realizing it."

"We wont know for sure until it all comes back though." Yuri explained. "Violet could very well still be in grave danger. Until all her magic return in two weeks, any one of her senses could deteriorate, or be lost." Yuri explained, Damon hummed.

"Couldn't we heal her?" Damon asked, Yuri shook his head.

"Things are different when the Toxin takes them, wounds based on Darkness are very complicated to heal. My mother Rhyme lost her voice, because her throat was damaged with Darkness, they weren't able to save her voice. It's just gone, and since the Toxin is made of Darkness, anything could happen."

"That sucks… Well, let's hope everything works out. Until then, what do we do?" Damon asked, Kya hummed.

"Well, if I know Violet… She'll be trying to sneak out of my window right about now. If you guys don't mind, you think you three could stay here, to help keep her here, and for company? I'm gonna go get her." Kya said, the three boys agreed to her request, as she walked out the front door. Coming back about a minute later, dragging Violet by the arm while the blonde complained, and begged to be let go.

"Come on! You've gotta let me see them, they're my parents! You're kidnapping me!" Violet complained, Kya simply ignored her, and pulled her into the bedroom. Kya pushed Violet towards the bed, the blonde stumbled, and fell into it, as Kya used powerful Ice magic on the window, sealing it, and preventing Violet from breaking it, since Magical Ice was a lot harder to break without magic.

"Violet, you really cannot go see them. I'm sorry babe, but you just cant… Please get some rest though…" Kya pleaded with the blonde, who sighed simply, as Kya kissed her once again, and tucked her into bed, before she left the room.

Violet let out a sigh, as she tried to get some rest, she turned on her side, and closed her eyes, trying to fall asleep.

She found it much easier than she thought it would be. She found herself drifting in a silent, and dark plane of existence. She had been here before, the first time she lost her magic. It was weird then, and it was weird now.

"Back here again…" Violet muttered, before she heard someone chuckle, she turned around and saw a man standing there. Dressed in a bright white hoodie, that really stood out against the Darkness of the area around them. He smiled at her, as he moved his black hair from his bright blue eyes.

"Violet… What are you doing here?" Zack asked her, Violet just looked at him for a moment, before a memory sparked up. She had met him recently, well, the first time she lost her magic, when Emily died. He came to visit her, telling her that he used to take care of her when she lived at the complex.

"I'm… Sleeping, I think. I don't know, why are you here, Zack? Yuri told me that you… Died." Violet said, Zack nodded sadly.

"Yes. I am dead."

"But how are you here now?" Violet asked, Zack simply smiled a bit.

"I'm not Zack, I am a separate piece of Light he separated off, and placed in this realm. Just in case anything happened to him. No, this does not mean I can come back, but it means I exist here exclusively." He told Violet, who frowned at him, he looked at her, with worry in his eyes.

"I'm sorry you died…" Violet muttered, not knowing what else to say to him. He smiled at her, and shook his head.

"Don't be. It was bound to happen. Not the way I wanted to go, but… I'm more concerned for your parents, and everyone else… Violet?" Zack asked, as tears began to run down her face.

"… Are my parents gonna die?" She asked him, he simply looked away, ashamed, and moved towards her, pulling her into a hug. She didn't try to hug him back, just cried in his arms.

And for a moment an image manifested, of a far younger Violet crying, while holding a stuffed bunny in her hands, and a younger Zack smiling at her gently, before he wrapped his arms around the young girl, and pulled her close. The memory was from the day she found out she was leaving the complex, she had broken out crying when thinking of leaving, because Zack, and everyone else was so nice to her, but Zack had always treated her like his daughter, so he simply smiled sadly at her, and held her close as she cried, as if it would be the last time they saw each other.


	48. Chapter 48: Beaten Harts

_**Gotta say, it's been too long. Also, was a bitch getting this up here, it's been getting more annoying to do that recently. I dont know if it's the site, but I have to retry submitting the document several times, and then it doesn't save reliably. Anyway, it has been too long since the last update, and this site is annoying me more and more. So, an announcement! I will be posting the second Arc, as well as the first on Archive of Our Own. Now, the second arc will still come here... Probably, but this site is just... Ugh, it's getting frustrating to keep updating on here simply because it keeps glitching out, and Repeating Stuff isn't something I enjoy. Hope you guys understand, and dont worry, things shouldn't change too much, but if it keeps doing this, and I have to try and reupload it for the 47th goddamn time, ima kill it.**_

 _ **Also, things... Change this chapter. I hope you read, things dont end on a happy note. Also, you guys have 2.8 yet? I love 0.2, and Back Cover. The Master of Masters is a great character, and playing DDD on a ps4 is the best way to play it. Because the ps4 is objectively better than the 3ds, at least control wise. Anyway, read the chapter, the next should be out quicker.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Kels, have you seen my-" Toni stopped talking, and nearly fell to the ground, she closed her eyes as a feeling of dread settled in her body, and a connection that she'd had for years was severed. She braced herself against the wall, and let out a shuddering breath, as Kelsi came around the corner, and rushed to her, once she saw her wife.

"Toni? What is it?" Kelsi asked, Toni shook her head, and desperately pushed off the wall, moving past her wife to the bedroom. Kelsi followed her without a word as Toni rushed to her bedside drawer, and pulled out her red Wayfinder, before she fell to her knees on the ground, clutching it to her chest, and shaking her head.

"No… No, it cant be. Zack, he's…" Toni stopped as tears formed in her eyes, Kelsi fell next to her wife, and pulled her into a tight hug. It wasn't often that Toni cried, and often not so suddenly. Kelsi frowned as a few tears came to her own eyes.

"He's gone?" Kelsi asked, Toni nodded. Kelsi frowned and simply held her wife close to her, as the two cried together. Before Toni's eyes hardened.

"It's ZaZick. It has to be." Toni said, Kelsi nodded, as the two stood back up. Kelsi frowned, as she thought of what to say.

"What are we gonna do Toni?" Kelsi asked, feeling like a teenager again, back when she had looked to Toni for guidance. It had shifted later, but all at once she felt that coming back.

"We're gonna make sure Violet is safe. Settle our affairs, you know ZaZick. He's gonna come for us, I know it. Then we're gonna make sure to kill that motherfucker, or die trying." Toni told her wife, who nodded.

"Well, let's talk to Janice first. We've gotta make sure Violet is taken care of, and that Janice knows about ZaZick. We should also contact Rhyme just in case." Kelsi suggested, Toni nodded.

"Tanner, and Miranda are in town, so we can ask them to take care of Rhyme. Rather not leave the world." Toni told her, before she sadly looked to her Wayfinder. She was the last of her Trio. She would make damn sure that she honored the memory of her dear friends.

 _ **-Aftermath- Janice's Mansion- Thirty Minutes Later-**_

"It still amazes me that she lives in a mansion." Toni remarked, Kelsi smiled. Janice rarely was ever at her mansion, often running around, doing various things, and running the stores she owned around town.

"Yeah… She really doesn't like expressing her wealth like this does she?" Kelsi asked, Toni shook her head as they moved. The only reason Janice had bought this mansion was just in case Violet wanted somewhere to go to, to relax, or vacation without leaving the world.

"But she loves her God-Daughter…" Toni chuckled, as soon as Janice had been named as one of the two God-Mothers, she vowed to always be there for Violet. When the girl was born, Janice was completely enamored with her. "I'm glad… that Violet has someone that loves her… Just in case…" Toni stopped, the words being too painful for her to even get out, Kelsi nodded.

"Everything's gonna be fine Love. No matter what, Violet will be okay. We raised her after all, she's got the strength to kick anyone's ass from her mom, and the smarts to get out of situations she cant punch from her mother." Kelsi told her wife, who simply smiled, and nodded.

"And all the money her God-Mother has at her disposal, which is… vast to say the least." Toni noted, as she knocked on the door. A few moments later Janice opened up the door, a maid behind her. She had hired them to maintain the house since she wasn't going to be there most of the time, but it was more like they just lived there than anything, because Janice didn't actually demand much from them.

"Come in!" Janice ushered them in, before the women could get a word out. They made their way into the front room, and sat down on the couch, with Janice facing them on an opposite couch. "You guys said it was important, what happened?" Janice asked, Toni shook her head, and pulled her Wayfinder from her pocket.

"Zack's gone…" Toni said painfully as she held her Wayfinder, Janice frowned, as tears came to her eyes. "We're gonna go fight ZaZick, but… We probably wont make it out alive. We just wanted you to know and…" Toni stopped, with Kelsi taking over for her.

"Could you make sure Violet is taken care of? I know we don't need to ask, but it just feels better to ask in person. As an assurance, you know?" Kelsi asked, Janice nodded, as she wiped a tear from her face.

"I promise guys… Violet will always have a home with me." Janice told them, Toni, and Kelsi nodded, as the two stood up, Janice frowned at them. "You guys cant stay awhile? It's been ages since we've last hung out." Janice said, looking at them, as they looked down sadly.

"We're gonna go fight ZaZick, no time for that Janice… If we make it back, as unlikely as it is. We'll all hang out, but…" Toni stopped, and pocketed her Wayfinder, her expression hardening. "I don't think we can beat him, best we can hope is that we make him pay for what he did, even a little bit. Make him feel a bit of the pain he's caused people over the years."

"We don't know where Violet is, but as soon as we find out, we'll tell you." Kelsi told Janice, just as a Corridor of Light formed in the middle of the room, Tanner and Miranda stepped out of it, Kelsi, Toni, and Janice looked to them in surprise.

"That's convenient…" Toni muttered, and Tanner gave her a lopsided smile, placing a hand on his hip.

"Isn't it? That's how we work, convenience, and circumstance, also sarcasm… and pain." Tanner told them, Toni glared at him.

"Tanner, where is my daughter?" Toni asked, knowing that he would most likely know where she was.

"She's safe at the moment. You two can visit her, but I would recommend doing so tomorrow, she's sleeping right now, recovering." Tanner told her, Toni glared at him.

"What happened to her?"

"Nothing too bad in the long run, but she is without her magic for the time being." Tanner told them, before his face became serious. "But if you haven't seen her by tomorrow, I'm not sure how much of a chance you'll have after." He told them, his face grim, Toni, and Kelsi nodded.

"Right… Well, Tanner, could you let Rhyme know what's going on? I'm worried about her." Kelsi told him, Tanner nodded.

"Will do. You guys prepare as best you can. ZaZick is stronger than ever, and this time… There's no Zack around to absorb him." Tanner told them, Toni and Kelsi nodded, dreading the future, while fondly remembering the past.

 _ **-Aftermath- The Complex- 18 Years Ago-**_

"This place?" Toni asked, as she kicked a stone across the charred grass of The Complex. Zack nodded, looking up at the dilapidated tower in front of him, before his eyes drifted over to the buildings, not in a much better shape. Toni was holding a sleeping Violet in her arms.

"Isn't it great? Cant you just see the potential?" Zack asked, spreading his arms out, as he gazed at the base he had found. It was an anomaly, having showed up in the space between worlds, existing in a place between Light, and Dark. Making it the perfect base of Protectors of Balance.

"Looks like shit to me Keire." Toni told him, Zack shook his head. He saw a courtyard for potential Protectors to train, he saw barracks, a school, a base of operations, a home. Something about it spoke to him.

"It will be great eventually. It just needs some work done on it…" Zack said, he saw Vani, and Fiona, holding a two year old Rose, coming back to them. He had sent them ahead, with Toni, and him coming later, Janice, and Kelsi were going to come once they finished their classes.

"Daddy!" Rose cried happily, Fiona smiled, as she sat the two year old on the ground, and she moved to her father, who smiled, and swooped her into his arms, making her laugh loudly.

"It seems big enough for what we need." Vani told them, Zack nodded, as Rose leaned against him. Fiona smiled at the sight.

"Good… Well, let's go check it out then. Toni, come on, there's an amazing view up there." Zack said, referring to the balcony of the tower, Toni glared at him.

"I hate heights Keire, fuck you for reminding me that they exist." Toni replied, putting more emphasis on 'fuck' than any other word she had said, shaking her head, her words woke Violet up, and the baby began to cry, causing Toni to panic. "Oh come on Vi, I didn't mean it, don't be such a baby." Toni tried to reason with the baby, as she tried to soothe her. Rose smiled.

"Fuck!" Rose spoke, causing Toni to turn red, and a glare from Fiona to be shot her way, Zack laughed nervously, as he held Rose, she looked proudly at him, because she had learned a new word.

"Come on Rose, don't say that, it's naughty, okay? And Aunt Toni will have to be punished for saying it." Zack told her, Rose nodded, Fiona narrowed her eyes as Toni tried to soothe Violet, and avoid her gaze.

"I'm telling your wife." Fiona said, it wasn't a threat, it was a statement, a warning. Toni pouted at her.

"Come on… It was an accident… And Violet, cut me some slack here, I need someone on my side!" Toni tried to reason with the baby, who just continued to cry. Zack shook his head, looking over to Vani, who seemed to be looking around, as if searching for a threat. She usually did that.

"So, should we get moving?" Zack asked, Toni glared at him. "Well, Kelsi, and Janice are probably coming around this spot with a Corridor, so…" Zack trailed off, Toni glared at him, with pure hate and resentment in her eyes.

"Lead the way." She growled through grit teeth, Zack just smiled brightly at her, and adjusted Rose in his arms, Fiona smiled as the group made their way towards the tower. Toni began making silly faces to try and calm Violet… It worked, to a degree, the baby began laughing, and poked Toni's nose with a finger.

"What about Sloan?" Fiona asked, Zack hummed and shook his head.

"Maybe… Shu?"

"Gross." Fiona replied, Zack shrugged. "I mean, it would be cute because it would be Rose, but… Gross on it's own. Where did that even come from?" Fiona asked him, Zack simply shrugged.

"Just thinking of names. It popped into my head." Zack told her, Fiona hummed as the group made their way through the place that would one day be the center of an organization that spanned worlds.

 _ **-Aftermath- Kya's House, Virtuoso City- Present Day, Two Days After Zack's Death-**_

Violet let out a quiet yawn, she opened her eyes, and looked around her. She was currently laying on the couch, her head in Kya's lap, with the Guardian gently stroking the blonde's hair. Damon, and Jesse were sitting around in chairs, Yuri was out at the moment, doing… Whatever it was that he did.

"How was your sleep?" Kya asked, Violet smiled in response, and looked to the tv, they were watching some anime series that Violet liked. Violet had been feeling extremely tired in the few days she had been without magic.

"Good… How long was I out?" Violet asked, Kya shrugged.

"Only about an hour… Glad you woke up on your own though, because I've gotta go." Kya told her, Violet pushed herself up, and looked at Kya, getting closer to her.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked, Kya shook her head.

"We aren't going anywhere. I'm going to take care of some Guardian business, you're going to stay here." Kya told the blonde, who pouted at her in response. "Don't give me that, you know it wont work." Kya told her, kissing the blonde before moving her so she could stand. Violet frowned, as she examined Kya stretching.

"I'm bored though…" Violet whined, Kya rolled her eyes.

"Go to sleep, and I'll be back before you know it." Kya told her simply before she walked off, into her room. Violet pouted, and fell back on the couch. Her muscles were rather sore, due to the strain they had been put through in the time without magic. They weren't used to feeling so weak, and neither was Violet.

Kya came out of her room a few minutes later, with a backpack on her back. She walked over to Violet, and gave her another quick kiss, before she glared at the blonde, poking the blonde's nose with her finger.

"You behave, nothing too strenuous. No leaving." Kya told her, Violet pouted at her, and nodded. Kya nodded back, seemingly satisfied, before she turned and walked to the front door, looking back at Jesse and Damon. "You two keep her in line." Kya told them, both the boys nodded, as Kya left the house, closing the door behind her.

"You're not going to stay here are you?" Jesse asked, looking to Violet. This was the first time Kya had left the house. Violet glared at him, and shushed him, in fear the Kya would hear him. The three sat in relative silence for about ten more minutes, before Violet felt confident enough to speak up.

"So, you guys are gonna help me get home, right?" Violet asked them, Damon and Jesse exchanged a look before they looked at Violet. They knew this was coming. "Listen, I'm going regardless, so are you gonna help or not?" Violet asked, Damon sighed.

"Well, Baby-Girl. We support you, so yeah… Let's go." Damon told her, standing up, Violet smiled at him, and hopped up from the couch, stumbling a bit, Jesse caught her, and stabilized her, she smiled gratefully at him.

"Thanks, my balance is totally fucked. Never realized how much I relied on magic." Violet said, Jesse nodded.

"You'd better get changed. Not sure Kya would approve of you walking around in just a shirt and panties." He told her, Violet nodded, before she walked to the bedroom. Once the door clicked shut, Damon and Jesse looked at each other. "Kya's going to kill us all." Jesse told him, Damon chuckled, and pulled out his Wayfinder.

"Yeah, but at least we'll die together. We're a team, no matter what, a Trio." Damon said, Jesse nodded, and pulled out his own Wayfinder, frowning a bit when he looked at it. It seemed to lack some of the luster it usually held, and something about it felt… off.

"Your Wayfinder feel a bit weird to you?" Jesse asked, Damon nodded.

"Yeah, I was gonna ask you about that, you're the magical guy. It sorta feels… Empty, you know?" Damon asked, Jesse nodded.

"Maybe it's because Violet lacks her magic. Our Wayfinders do seem to be linked to magic, so that's probably why." Jesse said, Damon nodded, as a Corridor of Light opened up, and Tanner stepped through, with a smile on his face.

"Tanner, what are you doing here?" Damon asked, Tanner smiled at him.

"Thought I'd check in… Are you liking the Wayfinders?" Tanner asked, with a smirk, he knew they felt odd, and that's why he was here, to explain that, and some other things.

"Yeah, but… They feel strange. I assume you know this, because you always seem to have all the answers." Jesse pointed out, Tanner nodded, as Violet came out of the bedroom. Dressed in a pair of jeans, and a light pink shirt, her Wayfinder clipped to her belt loops, alongside Oathkeeper's Key-Chain. Around her neck was her Choker, and necklace Yuri had given back to her at the start of the year.

"Oh, Tanner, what are you doing here?" Violet asked him, he smiled at her.

"Just checking in. Also, got to explain a few things, as you no doubt have questions. Mostly pertaining to your Wayfinder." Tanner told her, she nodded, and unclipped it from her belt loop, holding it in her hand, a sad look on her face.

"Yeah… It feels strange. Empty. Wrong…" Violet said, Tanner nodded.

"That's because it is intrinsically linked to your magic, and Damon, and Jesse's magic. It feels wrong because your non magical body is reacting to their magic, raw magic is very dangerous to non magical people, which is what you are right now. Wayfinders provide an avenue between the three of you, they operate in a different way to normal magic. I call it Wayfinder Magic, originally enough." Tanner told her, Violet nodded.

"So… Because my body is getting exposed to raw magic though my Wayfinder, that's why it feels wrong?" Violet asked, Tanner nodded.

"Yes. Wayfinder Magic basically creates links between the three of you. It allows a great many things. If you had magic, you could access it. But even if it's blocked off for now, you should still know about it." Tanner told her.

"So, what exactly can Wayfinder Magic do?" Jesse asked, Tanner smiled.

"Many things. It most importantly links you three together. You could call upon one another for help through your Wayfinder. It's a power Master Aqua used in the realm of Darkness, albeit unwittingly. She summoned the weapons of her friends through her Wayfinder. It also served as a beacon in the Dark, for Mickey to find her years later. You three can use it to locate one another, in a similar way, or even create pathways to each other." Tanner told them.

"Like a Corridor of Light?" Jesse asked, Tanner nodded.

"Yes, even if you lack the knowledge to summon them on a whim, your Wayfinders can create the necessary pathways. Basically you three can become a singular fighting unit, knowing when the other is in danger, sending your power, or showing up yourselves. It is very useful in the long run." Tanner told them.

"That it? Also, how come you always seem to show up when we need something explained?" Violet asked him, Tanner smirked, and held out his hand, a book materialized in his hands, a book Violet recognized immediately. "A Book of Prophecies."

"Yes. Though mine doesn't originate from the set you know. You see, there are five Books of Prophecies everyone knows about, those written by the Master, and given to the Foretellers. They were scattered across the worlds, and hidden to ensure no one could use them for their own gain. Three have been found. But anyway, mine isn't apart of that set." Tanner told her, she glared at him.

"So, you know everything that's going to happen?" Violet asked him, he shrugged.

"There are many things that could happen. The book covers all of them, however how you act, and others act for that matter changes things. So, nothing is set in stone, but me telling you this, was also told by the book. Anyway that's not important, what's important now is that you know about Wayfinder Magic." Tanner said, Violet glared at him.

"It really seems like you're just playing with my life. Ever since you showed up things have gotten strange, also… I thought only the Foreteller Books existed, where is yours from, if not that set?" Violet asked him, Tanner smirked.

"Kingdom Hearts, or someone of equal power, and importance." Tanner told her, as a Corridor of Light formed behind him. "Violet… Please be careful." Tanner told her, a glimmer of sincerity showing through the general façade of sarcasm, and superiority he put up. Tanner vanished along with the Corridor of Light.

"Man, so that's why that guy knows so much. I knew he was immortal, but shit." Damon muttered, Violet nodded.

"Doesn't matter. Let's just go, if Kya comes back before we do, or catches us leaving, she will literally, not figuratively trap me here." Violet told them, as she made her way to the door, Damon, and Jesse followed her, on either side. Jesse, and Damon both pocketed their Wayfinders, and Violet clipped hers to her belt loop.

 _ **-Aftermath- One Day After Zack's Death-**_

"You think Violet's okay?" Toni asked, the two were standing outside Kya's house, on the porch. Kelsi smiled, and giggled a bit.

"If I know my daughter, she's doing just fine. Probably had sex with Kya a few times already too." Kelsi said, with a smirk, Toni glared at her.

"My daughter doesn't do anything like that, and fuck you for- Oh, hey Kya! Where's Violet?" Toni growled at Kya as the Guardian opened the door.

"She's safe." Kya told the woman, with a slim smile, as she stepped aside, opening the door further. "Please come in." Kya welcomed them, Toni, and Kelsi made their way inside, Toni rushing, while Kelsi took the time to thank Kya.

"Mom! You're hurting me!" Violet screamed Toni just shook her head, as she loosened her hold on her daughter. She had forgotten that Violet didn't have the magic to protect her against her hugs anymore. Toni smiled at her, and kissed her forehead, before hugging her once against, gently this time. Kelsi smiled at the sight.

"You're okay right? Do you need anything? Is Kya being nice? Are you eating properly?" Toni launched a barrage of questions, Violet just giggled slightly as she hugged her mom. Kelsi walked up to Toni, and Violet, and wrapped her arms around the two of them.

"Give her a break Love." Kelsi told her wife, before she kissed Violet's forehead, and gently pried Toni off of her daughter. "We're very happy you're safe Violet… Also, we cant stay too long." Kelsi said, Violet furrowed her brow.

"Why?" Violet asked them, Kelsi frowned, and Toni simply looked away with a pout on her face.

"Because we have to take care of a few things still, see some old friends. It's dangerous, and you don't have magic, so it's safer for you here." Kelsi explained. "But we will see you again later, okay? We love you Violet." Kelsi said, as she stood up, and pulled Toni away, who glared at the ground.

"Yeah, Kid, we love you. See you later." Toni said, flashing a weak smile at Violet before she was pulled away by Kelsi. Once they passed Kya, Toni shot her a dark look. "You better make sure she stays safe." Toni warned the Guardian who gulped, and nodded. Toni and Kelsi left, once they were outside, Toni nearly collapsed on the ground.

"Love, it's okay. Everything's going to be okay. No matter what, Violet will be okay…" Kelsi told her, Toni shook her head, before she let out a shuddering breath, and pushed herself up.

"Let's get ready for that fucker… I'm not leaving Violet, and I'm going to avenge my best friends." Toni said, with burning determination in her eyes, Kelsi smiled. She knew everything would be okay if they stuck together.

 _ **-Aftermath- Hart Residence- Present Day-**_

"There… All loaded up." Kelsi said, as she finished loading the magical energy charges into the Gauntlets. Toni smiled, and pulled them on, clenching her fists, the runes lighting up in a bright orange, signaling the Fire charge loaded into them.

"You still got enough magic?" Toni asked, Kelsi nodded, she pulled out an Ether, using it to refill her magical energy, Toni smiled. "Good." The two made their way outside, as the sky clouded over, and bright orange embers began swirling in the air. They began swirling rapidly, until a large gust of wind shot from them, shaking the ground, and several windows breaking from the intensity. Toni gripped Kelsi to make sure the blonde wasn't blown back.

"Waiting for me, are you?" ZaZick's voice sounded, he was floating in the air, the bright orange embers swirling around him, as he slowly descended to the ground. Toni, and Kelsi glared at him.

"Yeah, we got a friend who told us you'd be here…" Toni told him, cracking her knuckles, ZaZick glared at her, as he landed on the ground.

"The one with the Book, I presume? I'll eliminate him next, and that idiot sister of his." ZaZick told them, Toni glared at him.

"You're not going to leave here alive you fucking bastard. I'm gonna kill you for killing Zack. No matter what, you fucking die today." Toni told him, ZaZick smirked at her, and held out his arms, in a mocking manner, begging her to rush him. Toni glared at him, and rushed forwards, she was on him instantly, driving her fist into his chest, launching a Fire Charge as she did so. He was knocked back several feet, before Toni was on him again.

"You've gotten stronger… or maybe… I'm just not used to this body yet? Been too long since I've had a fight." ZaZick said, grabbing Toni's arm as she threw another punch at him. He kneed her in the side, before he tried to jump away, only for Toni to grab his leg, and scream as she brought him down, slamming him on the ground. Several bolts of Lightning rained down on him, as Toni jumped away.

"Not feeling so confident now, are ya?" Toni taunted him, glaring at the smoke where she left him. She heard a sick chuckle, before an explosive pain ripped into her ribs. ZaZick had vanished and reappeared beside her, launching himself at her, and driving his knee into her side, Toni screamed in pain, before she swung at his head, connecting her fist with his face, knocking him away from her.

ZaZick righted himself in the air, and launched himself feet first at Kelsi, the blonde just remained calm, and kept charging her spells. ZaZick smirked before Toni fell on him, driving her elbow into his throat, and slamming him into the ground. Toni grabbed ZaZick by his shoulders, and launched him at Kelsi, just as a large Fireball ripped through the air, and hit him in the chest, knocking him back into Toni, who greeted him, with a foot to his spine.

"I'll admit… You've gotten better…" ZaZick said, as he pushed himself up. Toni jumped in the air, and did a flip, aiming her foot at his head. ZaZick grit his teeth, and grabbed her ankle, summoning a sword of Darkness in his other hand, swinging it at her. She grabbed the blade with her hands, and broke it swiftly, before she punched him in the head.

"You're going to die here ZaZick…" Toni told him, ZaZick smiled at her.

"Do you want to know a secret about this body? It's a replica, a puppet, created with my essence, my Darkness… It's designed to take in as much pain as possible, and then deal it back tenfold." ZaZick said, before he jumped in the air, and punched her in the stomach, she coughed up some blood, he hit way harder than he did even a few seconds ago.

"Fuck…" Toni let out, as pain exploded in her body, Kelsi glared at ZaZick, and healed Toni with a quick Curaja spell. Toni smiled at ZaZick, and slammed her fist into his skull, knocking him away from her. ZaZick landed on the ground, and smirked as he summoned thirteen blades of Darkness behind him, before he summoned a fourteenth in his hand, assuming a stance similar to Zack's.

"I think it's time to end our little game." ZaZick said, with a smirk, before he rushed at Toni, his speed far surpassing her own, and even Zack's. He swung his sword at her, only to hit a barrier of Light, he was knocked away from Toni, as the barrier exploded outwards, before it reformed around her.

"You wont touch her." Kelsi told him, as she prepared another high level spell. ZaZick glared at her, and vanished, before he reappeared in front of her, and grabbed her head, digging his fingers into her flesh, as his eyes darkened, and his hands began oozing Darkness. Kelsi screamed as visions of horrible things filled her mind. Of Toni crushing Violet's skull, Violet cutting her throat with Oathkeeper.

"You son of a bitch!" Toni yelled, as she rushed at him, she jumped up in the air, and charged at ZaZick fist first, ZaZick smirked, and maneuvered himself quickly, and before Toni could change her course, he placed Kelsi between them, Toni's fist slammed into Kelsi's spine, effectively shattering it instantly. Toni's eyes widened, and she lost all her strength, she fell to the ground, as ZaZick tossed Kelsi aside.

The blonde lie on the ground, tears pouring from her eyes, paralyzed from the waist down. She shook her head, and reached out to Toni weakly, Toni just stared at the ground, before a sword was driven through her chest, she coughed up blood, before ZaZick planted his foot against her face, and pushed her off of his blade. She fell to the ground, her lifeless eyes staring at her wife. Kelsi just shook her head, and tried to reach out to Toni before ZaZick drove a sword through her chest as well.

"That… Was too easy…" ZaZick muttered, before two corridors, one of Light, and one of Darkness formed behind him. Mark, and Zane stepped out from them, examining the scene as ZaZick dissolved his swords.

"All taken care of then Boss?" Mark asked, ZaZick nodded.

"Yes. Lay the bodies against the house, then destroy it. Leave nothing left." ZaZick said, with a glare on his face, before he vanished, and with him the bright orange embers vanished, and the clouds parted to reveal the sun. Mark, and Zane exchanged a look, and shrugged, beginning to do the job.

 _ **-Aftermath- Hill Overlooking Violet's Street-**_

"That was some weird goddamn weather… Jesse, any explanation?" Violet asked, Jesse rolled his eyes.

"You asked me the same when the sky clouded over, and I didn't have an answer then. Why would I have one now?" Jesse asked her, Violet shrugged.

"Trying to give you some credit here, give you a chance to shine in the limelight for once. Not my fault you don't know what's going on." Violet told him, as she came up over the hill, she looked to see her house, a smile on her face, before it faded. She saw Mark, and Zane dragging her parents bodies up to the house.

She was about to yell, but a hand covered her mouth, and arms wrapped around her waist to keep her where she was. Violet screamed against the hand, and struggled against the arms around her waist. She had to get down there! Those were her parents, they couldn't be… She was going to kill whoever those guys were!

"Shit…" Damon muttered, glaring at the scene, he had his arms around Violet's waist, and Jesse was covering her mouth with his hand. "Violet…" Damon choked out, Violet shook her head, and screamed into Jesse's hand, trying to break free, but unable to do so.

"Bastards…" Jesse muttered, he wanted nothing more than to go and confront them, but the three of them stood no chance. Especially if they had killed Toni, and Kelsi, two of the strongest on the world, and considering that Violet didn't have her magic. There was nothing they could do. Mark and Zane then leaped into the air, Zane charged a ball of Light in his hands, while Mark charged a ball of Darkness in his.

The two combined their abilities, and dropped the orb of Light, and Darkness onto the ground in front of Violet's house. An explosion of Light, and Dark ripped it, and the surrounding area apart, while Mark, and Zane vanished into portals.

"Let's get you back home…" Damon told Violet softly, all the while she screamed, and tried to break free. Others came out from their houses to check the damage, however Jesse, and Damon didn't let Violet go, they didn't turn back, they dragged the blonde kicking, and screaming away from the house.

She screamed so much that she ended up tiring herself out eventually, at which point, Damon carried her, with a broken look on his face. Jesse frowned, the three made their way back to Kya's house. Damon and Jesse knew that Violet wouldn't be right after this, she would be broken, but they were sure that if the three of them stuck together, they could at least be there to make sure she didn't lose herself entirely. They were a Trio after all.


	49. Chapter 49: Broken Heart

_**Wow. This chapter came out quickly. So, anyway, this chapter is composed of shorter scenes. We jump around a lot. Finale is next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy, nothing bad happens this time, trust me. I know it's been a rough couple chapters, but this should calm things down a bit. And The Roseanna Replica gets a new name. So, dont be shocked when it suddenly changes to her new name. Also, enjoy guys. We're almost there, almost to the end of the Apex High Arc, and right on to the Hero Arc. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

Kya hummed quietly to herself, as she walked up to her house, that had been provided and paid for by her Master Aqua. Her final assignment before she could be deemed a Master was to attend school until graduation. Once that happened, Kya could go back, and complete her training, and earn the honorary title of Keyblade Master.

Kya unlocked the front door, and opened it up to see few lights on, the only one being the living room light, and no tv on, just quiet voices, talking. She furrowed her brow, Violet didn't usually wind down this early. Kya closed the door, and entered the living room, she saw Damon, Jesse, Yuri, and the Roseanna Replica talking, Violet wasn't there.

"Where's Violet?" Kya asked, rather pointedly at Jesse, and Damon. They just looked at her, with blank looks. Yuri glanced at her, with a frown, Roseanna looked very sad as well.

"Sleeping." Damon answered, in a hollow tone. Kya gave him a look.

"Did you three leave the house? Do you know how irresponsible that is? Violet could've been hurt." Kya told them, Jesse shot her a glare.

"She was." He told her, shortly. He knew how Violet felt, losing a parent… Difference was, he only lost his dad. He didn't lose everything he knew in one fell swoop. Kya glared at him, and stomped towards him, Yuri put his hand up, and she stopped in her tracks.

"Not physically. It's best if you check on her, comfort her…" Yuri told Kya, who simply scoffed, saying how incompetent they all were, before she stalked to her room. She opened up the door to see Violet curled under the blankets, facing the window. Kya entered the room, and closed the door, flipping on a light, Violet didn't move.

"Violet, what happened?" Kya asked, dropping her backpack on the floor, and moving to the bed. Violet didn't respond, Kya frowned, reaching for the blonde, pulling her shoulder. Violet's calm, sleeping face came into view, Tsubaki was curled up in her arms, Kya smiled a bit.

"You don't look hurt to me…" Kya said, smiling a bit, she stood up, and turned off the lights, taking off her shoes, before she pulled the blanket up, and curled up next to Violet. Kya's face twisted a bit, she felt around with her feet. Violet was still wearing shoes, she hadn't taken them off before getting into bed.

"You must have been out of it though…" Kya muttered, as she sat up, pulling the blanket up, Tsubaki squeaked at the movement, and moved out of Violet's arms, curling up on a pillow instead, her eyes following Kya. Kya frowned, and pulled Violet's shoes off, causing the girl to stir.

"Wha..?" Violet asked, as she opened up her eyes blearily, looking down at Kya, who smiled at her as she finished tugging one shoe off. "Kya!" Violet shot up, tackling the Guardian into a hug, and holding on tight. The Guardian would have laughed, but she felt herself even more worried, Violet's voice was hoarse.

"Violet… Are you okay?" Kya asked, as she rubbed the girls back. Violet's eyes drooped, and she shook her head, burying it deeper into Kya's shoulder.

"No… I'm really not." Violet answered, in a muffled, hoarse voice. Before she pulled away, Kya frowned as she watched the blonde. Violet's movements were stiff, and awkward, her eyes were unfocused, voice hoarse, frankly… She had never seen Violet like this, she seemed… broken.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Kya asked, Violet didn't answer her, she just reached for her phone. Kya could see her hands shaking, Violet gripped her phone, before it fell from her grasp, causing Violet to curse, and try to catch it, failing miserably. Violet leaned on her knees, and reached over the bed, grabbing her phone, and pulling it up with her. Kya glared at her.

"Did I ever show you my old school concert? I did a duet with Gwen, my mom was so proud of me. She loved to sing, but never had the confidence to go on stage. She liked to sing to me and my mother, especially when I was a baby. She would sing me lullaby's." Violet said, with a smile on her face, which quickly faded. Kya just stared at her. That was… weird, and random, even for Violet. Something was definitely wrong with her, something big.

"What happened?" Kya asked firmly, gripping Violet's shoulders, and making the blonde look at her. Violet bit her lip as her eyes welled up with tears.

"They said… _'See you later…'_ But I wont…" Violet told her as tears flowed down her cheeks, and her lower lip quivered, Kya simply pulled the blonde in for a hug. Violet didn't move an inch, just gripped her phone weakly in her hands, and cried. "They're gone Kya! My parents are… My house… It's all gone…" Violet cried, Kya simply nodded, rubbing Violet's back, she finally knew why Tanner told her to keep Violet away once they left…

"Violet, I'm so sorry…" Kya told her, Violet just nodded, before pushing Kya away from her, and looking down at the bed, tracing her fingers up, and down.

"Can I just be alone? I really just want to sleep. I need to… We'll talk later okay?" Violet asked, Kya just nodded, before she got off the bed. Violet just pulled the blanket over her once again, and reached for Tsubaki, the Frost Ferret zipped over to her, nuzzling her, as Violet closed her arms around Tsubaki, holding her close.

"If you need anything at all… I'm right outside." Kya told her, Violet nodded, before Kya turned, and left the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way to the living room, seeing the group.

"How is she?" Damon asked, Kya let out a sad sigh, looking out the window.

"She's broken…" Kya told him, before she moved to the couch, and sat down next to Jesse, her eyes drifted over to him. "What exactly happened?" Kya asked him, Jesse frowned.

"Well, once you left we took Violet to her house, because she wanted to see her parents… We saw their bodies being propped against the house by two men. One in white, and one in black… After that they used a power I've never seen before, it was a mixture of Light, and Darkness, it… obliterated her house. Nothing but a crater left now." Jesse told her, Kya shook her head.

"Do you know who they were?" Kya asked, referring to the two men, Jesse shook his head.

"We weren't close enough to tell… We were theorizing though, about who they could be…" Jesse told her, Kya nodded.

"Protectors of Balance, it's the only thing that makes sense. New Guardians would never work with Darkness, and vice versa, with the Children, and Light." Kya said, Yuri chuckled lowly, sending a glare her way.

"I would ask that you never accuse the Protectors of doing such a thing again. I know them, and their leader is dead, how would they have done anything?" Yuri asked bitterly, Kya frowned, he had a point.

"Then who did it?" Kya asked him, Yuri simply shrugged.

"Don't know. I can guarantee that they're working with ZaZick. You see, I can read thoughts, feelings, memories, experiences, all of that. My Light is so bright that it illuminates all the dark corners of one mind for me to see. However, ZaZick is something I cant read, I know it's him, because it's a very noticeably dark corner that I cant see. I can sense the absence of Light. I cant see them, so I can only imagine they're connected."

"You know, that's all fine and good but what about Violet's other family? Shouldn't they know?" Roseanna asked.

"You make a good point Replica." Yuri said, Roseanna glared at him.

"Could you not call me that anymore, we already went through this. I'm Anne. Just Anne, not Roseanna." Anne told him, Yuri nodded.

"Right Anne. She's right though, Janice needs to know… We should also contact Violet Bellamy, Violet's other God-Mother, and namesake. Her uncle Tyler likely already knows, one of us should also find Ashley, and tell her." Yuri said, Kya hummed.

"I can go tell Ashley." Damon suggested, Yuri nodded.

"I can contact Bellamy." Jesse told them, Kya nodded.

"We will talk to Janice." Yuri said, referring to himself, and Anne. Kya nodded.

"I'll stay here with Violet." She confirmed, Yuri nodded, and stood up, summoning a Corridor of Light. Anne jumped up next to him, and followed as he entered. Jesse hummed.

"Wasn't there a Professor Bellamy at Rose's Collage?" Damon asked, Jesse nodded.

"Yeah, I'll go find Rose then." Jesse said, as he left the house, through the door, like a normal person. Damon followed after him, Kya just huffed, and laid back on the couch, throwing a look over her shoulder at her bedroom, where Violet was sleeping.

 _ **-Aftermath- Janice's Mansion-**_

"Yuri, what brings you here?" Janice asked the boy who had just appeared, via Corridor of Light, he was followed by a girl she thought was dead.

"Janice, it's about Toni and Kelsi… They… were killed by ZaZick. Violet's in pretty bad shape." Yuri told her, Janice blinked away the tears that came to her eyes, and shook her head.

"Take me to her please… I have to make sure she's okay…" Janice said, Yuri nodded, opening up a Corridor of Light, Janice rushed past the both of them, before Yuri, and Anne followed her.

 _ **-Aftermath- 18 Years Ago- Radiant Garden, Hospital-**_

"Is that her?" Janice asked, Toni and Kelsi smiled as Toni held Violet in her arms. Janice approached, the tiny baby seemed happy enough in Toni's arms. It had been a few days since her birth, Janice was the first one besides Toni and Kelsi that got to see her.

"Yup. It's little Violet Alexandria Hart…" Toni cooed, Janice smiled her eyes shining. "You know, there's a reason we brought you… We wanted her to meet one of her God-Mothers." Toni told her, Janice looked up at her, shocked.

"Me? God-Mother?" Janice asked, Kelsi smiled widely at her, tears began rolling down Janice's cheeks, and she giggled a bit. "I'm so honored." Janice said, Toni smiled at her.

"Here… Want to hold her?" Toni asked, Janice nodded silently, Toni smiled. "Make sure to support her head, and don't drop her, and don't squeeze to hard, and-" Toni was silenced by Kelsi's hand on her shoulder. Toni, albeit, with a slight reluctance transferred Violet into Janice's arms. The rich girl smiled down at the baby, who cooed happily.

"What do you think God-Mother?" Kelsi asked, Janice just smiled widely down at Violet, bring her finger up to wipe a bit of drool from her mouth, once she did however, Violet gripped her finger tightly before she could pull it away, Janice giggled.

"She's so beautiful… I swear, I'm going to spoil you so much, anything you want Violet… it's yours…" Janice told the baby, smiling, Violet just tugged on her finger. Toni and Kelsi smiled, though Toni looked prepared to take Violet back at any moment. Just then the doors opened, and Violet Bellamy rushed to them.

"I didn't miss anything, did I?" She asked, a bit worried. Toni and Kelsi shook their heads.

"Not a thing… We just wanted you to meet your God-Daughter." Kelsi told her, Janice smiled at the redhead, and offered Violet to her, the French girl made a cute noise, and reached out, taking Violet in her arms.

"I am 'er God-Mother, yes?" The French girl asked, Toni nodded.

"Yeah, we also decided to name her Violet… We really ended up liking your name, it just fit. Hope you don't mind having another Violet around." Toni teased her, the redhead shook her head.

"She's so mignon! Oh, zat iz 'ow you say… cute." The French girl told them, Toni and Kelsi smiled.

 _ **-Aftermath- Present Day- Virtuoso City, Golde Park-**_

"Then I jumped up in the air, and did a front flip, before I brought both my Keyblades down on Zen's. His Keyblade snapped right in half, the Key-Chain and all just shattered in a flash of Light." Ashley told Jason, Ruby, and Arthur nodded.

"I didn't know Keyblades could break." Jason said, Ashley shrugged.

"Neither did I, until I did it. Not my fault I'm crazy strong." Ashley told him, Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it though?" Arthur asked, Ashley glared at him, and swiped at him, he moved his body back to avoid her. "Hey, watch that shit, I'm too beautiful to take such abuse." Arthur told her, Ashley, and Ruby rolled their eyes.

"Sure you are. I would say that about Violet, but not you." Ruby said, Arthur rolled his eyes, and pinched Ruby's cheek.

"That's because you have a crush on her, and like girls. She's practically a female me. Blonde, beautiful."

"You're conceited." Ruby deadpanned, Arthur shrugged.

"So is Violet." He told her, Ruby glared at him.

"No, Violet never boasts, she just is, and slightly arrogant, but it's not a bad thing. You're just creepy with your whole conceitedness." Ruby told him, Arthur put his hands up.

"Jesus Little Red, sorry I teased your crush. Just kidding anyway." He told her, ruffling her hair, Ruby glared at him, and swatted his hand away, as Damon approached them.

"Hey, there's my boy! You come to set up another date?" Ashley teased him, Damon just gave her a serious look, before glancing at the others. As nice as it would be for Violet to be around friends, she was rather fragile right now, and it would probably be best to just bring family.

"Come with me." Damon told her, she held up her arm, and allowed him to pull her up. "It's gonna take all day, sorry, but I cant bring you guys." Damon told them, before he walked away, pulling Ashley with him. She just gave him a look.

"Is something wrong Damon? You're acting all serious, you're never serious." Ashley noted, Damon just shook his head.

"Cant talk about it here." Damon replied quickly, as he continued to drag Ashley with him.

 _ **-Aftermath- Kya's House-**_

"Is she in there?" Janice asked, wringing her hands in a worried manner, Kya nodded. Janice smiled, and rushed to the bedroom. Kya wasn't going to stop her, she didn't know how she could help things at this point. Yuri, and Anne come came out of the Corridor of Light, it closed shortly after.

Janice opened the door to Kya's room to see Violet curled up. She frowned, and closed the door, turning on the light. She moved over to the bed, and ran her fingers through Violet's hair lovingly. The blonde's face twisted, and her eyes opened, looking to Janice.

"Hey there kiddo." Janice smiled at her, Violet's eyes widened, and she shot up, Tsubaki squeaked angrily, and ran to the pillow to sleep some more. Violet wrapped her arms around Janice, and the woman returned the hug.

"Auntie Janice!" Violet cried, her voice cracking, Janice frowned, and rubbed Violet's back, in an attempt to calm her down.

"I'm so sorry Violet… I'm so sorry…" Janice repeated, as tears came to her own eyes. Violet frowned, and held on tighter.

"Auntie… They're… My parents…" Violet cried, Janice just nodded as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I know Violet, I know… But it's going to be okay, we'll figure something out." Janice told her God-Daughter. Violet just let out a sigh, and pulled away, to look at Janice.

"There's no… bodies. They were destroyed along with my house. These two guys used a power, and destroyed it… But, can we still have a service please? I want to send them off properly…" Violet said, Janice smiled at her, and kissed the top of her head.

"Yes we can. We can set something up at my mansion, would that be okay?" Janice asked, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be fine." Violet said, Janice looked at her, brushing some hair from her face.

"Violet, you're a beautiful young woman, you know that, and you're technically an adult, but I have to ask, do you want to come live with me?" Janice asked, Violet let out a sigh.

"I don't know… I don't want to be a burden on you." Violet said, Janice glared at her.

"Why would you be a burden to me?" Janice asked her seriously, Violet shrugged.

"I know you don't like to spend a lot of time there, I don't want to seem like I'm forcing you to be there, just because I'm there." Violet answered, Janice shook her head.

"Violet, I don't matter in this, you are what matters to me, do you want to move in, or stay here, or me to get you your own house? I would have suggested that party house, but I'm sure it's not suitable to be lived in properly, and it's too close to… I'm sorry, I should let you answer me." Janice giggled a bit, Violet smiled weakly at her.

"Can I have some time? To think about it, I just… Janice, I've never felt so alone before… I don't know what to do." Violet told her, Janice nodded.

"I know kiddo. Take all the time you need, okay? I'll always be here for you, you're not alone." Janice reassured her, Violet shrugged.

"I know. And I know it's stupid, but I just… Don't know. Everything seems so pointless now."

"It's not. You're still here, I'm here, everyone is here for you Violet." Janice said, Violet hummed, as her eyes clouded over, and a frown formed on her face.

"They told me they'd see me again… But…" Violet stopped, Janice just pulled her in for another hug, Violet didn't react.

"Where is she?" A feminine voice yelled throughout the house, causing Janice to look towards the door, Violet didn't move. Someone could be heard running to the door, before it was yanked open, revealing Ashley, with a wild look in her eyes. "Oh, Violet…"

"Ashley, I'm gonna go talk with the others, you two have your privacy for a bit." Janice said, hugging Violet once more, and kissing the top of her head, before she passed Ashley, who smiled gently at her as Janice shut the door behind her, Ashley rushed to the bed, and wrapped Violet in a hug.

"You okay sis?" Ashley asked, for a couple seconds Violet didn't respond, before she shook her head. "Well, just… be okay, please?" Ashley nearly begged, in a quiet voice, Violet didn't react for a while.

"I don't know how…" Violet replied, and it broke Ashley's heart to hear Violet say that. Ashley shuddered, and began crying, she really hated to see her little sister in such a state.

 _ **-Aftermath- Rose's House-**_

"You could do something useful instead of whining to me!" Rose yelled at Zen, who glared at her.

"Well what are you gonna do huh? Dad's dead!" Zen yelled, Rose glared at him, Fiona was in the other room resting, while Vani was watching the two bicker from her position by the door to Fiona's room.

"Keep your goddamn voice down, Mom doesn't need to hear stuff like that, she's been through enough." Rose hissed at him, Zen shook his head.

"It's not my fault. I just want to know what you're going to do about this. We need to get revenge." Zen told her, Rose shook her head.

"You're an idiot if you think we can get revenge on them right now. You don't know about ZaZick, or what he can do, you aren't dads successor, I am. So you will listen to me." Rose told him, and Zen's look twisted into a bitter grimace.

"You're right I don't know, because Dad didn't trust me with anything. I'm his only son, and he didn't trust me enough to even tell me all the stuff he told you." Zen spat, Rose glared at him.

"You sound like an entitled brat Zen Able Keire. I'm the oldest, it's only right that I would be the successor. You obviously aren't fit for the role, you're too immature, and volatile. Launching a revenge attack would only serve to kill us, nothing else." Rose told him, Zen shook his head.

"Don't use my full name Rose." Zen said, Rose shook her head, she muttered something about Zen being a difficult brat.

"If I may speak… I am now in service to your mother, and you Rose. I know exactly what to do in this situation, and it would be best if we get started immediately, and end this bickering." Vani spoke, Rose nodded, Zen scoffed once again.

"Great, another thing Dad didn't leave me." Rose glared at him.

"I shudder at the idea of you having someone like Vani helping you. She's too good for you." Rose said, Zen scoffed.

"She gave up her free will! She's nothing more than a tool." Zen said, causing Rose's anger to spike, she stormed up to him, and shoved him against the wall.

"You sound like the most unbearable asshole right now, and you're really lucky you're my brother, you don't ever say that again." Rose told him, shaking her head. "I cant believe Violet ever dated you, I don't know what happened, you used to be so nice."

"People change when they don't get what they want." Zen told her, Rose glared at him.

"That's the reason Dad didn't choose you, you're a selfish prick." Rose told him, as a knock on the door was heard. Rose walked over to it, Vani's eyes focused on her back, ready to leap and protect the girl if necessary. "Hello?" Rose asked, as she opened the door, Jesse smiled a bit at her.

"Do you know where Violet Bellamy is at this moment? It's urgent." Jesse told her, Rose nodded.

"She should be on campus right now, do you want me to go with you?" Rose asked, Jesse nodded, with a smile.

"Considering I don't know the campus, that would be best." He told her, Rose nodded, looking to Vani and Zen.

"I'll be back, Vani, make sure Zen behaves." Rose said, before she left the house, walking down the path with Jesse. Several minutes passed with complete silence between the two, before Rose finally broke the ice.

"So, why do you need Professor Bellamy?" Rose asked him, Jesse's expression darkened.

"I cant really talk about it, not my place. I just need her, because she's family." Jesse said, Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Your family?"

"No, Violet's. She's Violet's God-Mother, one of them, and we need to let her know the current situation." Jesse told her, Rose nodded.

"Is something wrong?" Rose asked, Jesse sighed.

"Yes… Violet is hurting… We're trying to ease her pain." Jesse revealed, frowning a bit. "I hate to see her like this." He admitted, take a shuddering breath. "She's abrasive, loud, arrogant, and constantly talks about sex just to make me uncomfortable… But I love her like my own family, and seeing her like this… It really just hurts like hell, because she doesn't deserve it." Jesse said, Rose smiled at him.

"Well, whatever is going on, she has my support, it's a promise." Rose told him, with a smile, Jesse nodded. A Corridor of Light formed next to him, and Damon stepped through, holding his Wayfinder, and chuckling.

"Hey, it did work. Anyway, Jesse continue what you're doing, and tell her that we're holding a service tomorrow at Janice's mansion for Violet's Parents." Damon said, Jesse nodded. Rose looked at them.

"I thought something was wrong, when the sky changed… It looked exactly like my dad described when ZaZick was around… Should have known he would do something like this." Rose muttered, Jesse nodded, as Damon left through the Corridor of Light.

 _ **-Aftermath- 19 Years Ago- Winniplex-**_

"Guess who!" Toni teased, her hands covering Kelsi's eyes, Kelsi hummed.

"Is it Janice?" Kelsi guessed, with a smirk on her face, Toni chuckled a bit.

"Would Janice do this?" Toni asked, before she pulled Kelsi's head back, and leaned forwards kissing her passionately. Kelsi smiled, and ran her fingers through Toni's hair, before her grip tightened, and she harshly yanked on it. Causing Toni to recoil in pain.

"Sorry, but working on homework babe." Kelsi told her, Toni nodded, and held out a bouquet of flowers, Kelsi smiled.

"You know what today is?" Toni asked, Kelsi smiled, and stood up, pulling her in for a hug.

"Our Anniversary, you actually remembered this year." Kelsi teased, Toni nodded.

"Yup, and I got you our special flower." Toni said, Kelsi smiled at her. "Do you know what it means?" Toni asked, Kelsi giggled an shook her head.

"No, you never told me." Kelsi said, Toni smiled at her, and kissed her passionately.

"They mean Love at First Sight." Toni told her, Kelsi smiled at her, with tears shining in her eyes, as she kissed Toni once again.

"You're so sweet Love…" Kelsi said, before she got a mischievous look in her eyes. "I guess homework can wait, since you've been such a good girl today, let's have some fun." Kelsi said, Toni smiled, and kissed her passionately once again.

 _ **-Aftermath- Four Days After Zack's Death, Present Day- Janice's Mansion-**_

It was a quiet, and somber evening. Violet was dressed in a fitted black dress shirt, and slacks. Her makeup was heavier than usual, due to her not being focused enough to apply it like she usually did. Kya stood next to her quietly, dressed in a black dress, as was Janice, only the woman's was a great deal more expensive.

Damon and Jesse stood as close as they could get to Violet, and next to Kya, since Janice was on her other side. Next to them was Ashley, with Violet Bellamy standing next to her, and Yuri, with Anne beside him on the end of the row of people.

In front of them were two ornate plaque's dug into the ground, honoring Toni, and Kelsi. Violet stepped forwards and kneeled down, with two bouquet's of flowers in her hands. Gloxinias, her parents flower. She placed each one in the flower vase that was apart of the plaque.

"Mommy… Momma… I love you guys, and I'm gonna make you proud. I'm going to be a Hero, like you wanted me too… I'll see you later…" Violet muttered, not finding many words to say, Kya frowned at her as the blonde stood up, with a small smile on her face, and tears shining in her eyes.

"Violet…" Janice said quietly, before she stepped forwards, and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulder. Violet simply smiled at her, and hugged her, Janice smiled as tears formed in her eyes, hugging the blonde back.

"I think… I know what I want to do…" Violet whispered, so only Janice heard her, Janice just smiled, and pulled the blonde closer to her.


	50. Apex High Finale: See You Later

_**Hey guys, we did it. We're here. The Finale of Aftermath Arc 1: Apex High. This chapter is different, it is wildly different from any before it, simply because, this format seemed to work. It is the only time, probably that I will be using the first person point of view for this story. But, I dont know, when I was writing, it just seemed natural to do it like this. I hope you guys enjoy it. The next chapter will take a bit longer than normal to come out... Need to set things up, and take a tiny break. I would have released this tomorrow, on Violet's Birthday, but I wont be in a position to do so, so it's coming out today. The theme song for this chapter is Obstacles, from Life is Strange, we finally got here. I'll see you guys later then. In the next Arc.**_

 _ **-Aftermath- The Broken Hart-**_

 _ **~0.0~**_

" _But we will see you again later, okay? We love you Violet."_

" _Yeah, Kid, we love you. See you later."_

The words echoed over and over in my head. _"See you later. We love you."_ They never stopped. I think about them every day. My parents, the two people I loved most in the world… Gone now. I didn't know what to do, it's been three weeks, and I cant bring myself to forget.

That's why I'm here, curled in a ball on the bathroom floor of my girlfriends house, crying all alone. I cant let her see me like this, as much as she would like to help… I don't know if I want her around right now. I care, but… It's just easier this way. Being alone makes things easier.

I don't know how to cope with this, I cant be okay with it. Whenever something big came up in my life before now that hurt… I would always go to them, cry, crawl into bed in-between them. Talk things out. They helped me every time something came up, but… Now, I cant ask them for help.

When people threw paint at me, my parents took me backstage and cleaned me up. After that Momma stormed back, and demanded apologies from everyone involved. When Emma broke up with me… I ran home crying, and they comforted me, wrapped their arms around me, told me everything would be okay…

After Emily was killed, and Victoria… doing what she did to me. I went to my parents, they let me sleep with them, to make sure I didn't have nightmares, and when I did… They held me through the night, and told me things were going to get better… Who do I go to now, when I need help? Who will help me get through this?

I cant ask Kya, she's got more important things going on, so does Janice. Damon, and Jesse are nice, but I don't want to bother them with this, plus they've been weird lately. Ariana doesn't know what to do either… There's no one else I trust enough. How do I get better if I don't have any idea how to do so, and cant ask the people who helped me with my other problems?

"Violet, are you okay?" Kya's concerned voice sounded behind the locked door. I glanced up at the door, before looking back down, trying to find my voice.

"It's fine… Go back to bed, don't worry." I tried to sound strong, and assured. I don't think it worked too well.

"Okay… Well, I'll be waiting, tell me if you need me for anything." She really meant well, she did. But I couldn't burden her with this, she already put up with me on a daily basis. I let out a sigh, and ran my fingers through my hair, it was getting long. Longer than I had let it grow in years. I usually had my Mommy trim it for me, to be in the same style my Momma wore.

…What was I going to do now?

 _ **-Aftermath- A Worried Guardian- The Next Day- Apex High, Virtuoso City-**_

Footings all wrong. Stance too low. Hands too shaky. Everything about her was off. Ever since her parents died, she hasn't been the same. It's not like before, when she just… Stopped functioning around people. No, she's still talking, and smiling, and laughing even… But something's off. Her smiles are empty, laughs hollow, voice shaky.

She jumped into the air, and threw her Keyblade at the ground. The tip of Oathkeeper embedding itself into the ground in front of Seilo. He, and Violet were training, he had taught her his trick, using the Darkness. I wasn't completely comfortable with her using Darkness, in her current state that is.

Violet vanished in a flash of blue particles, before she reappeared in front of Seilo, her hand gripping Oathkeeper. She flipped forwards, pulling the blade from the ground, and slamming it into Seilo's weapon, knocking him down, and sending a small shockwave out from the impact. Seilo chuckled, and raised his hands in defeat., Violet just panted a bit, staring at the ground.

"You hit harder than before, you know that?" Seilo asked, as he pushed himself up. Violet just shrugged at him. She didn't seem particularly focused on the conversation. She didn't seem focused on much of anything lately, she just seemed lost.

"Really?" She asked, chuckling a bit. It rang hollow, without the usual mirth, and joy her laughs held in them. "I didn't notice." Of course she didn't. I stood up, and made my way over to them. Violet banished Oathkeeper, and clipped the Key-Chain to her belt loop. Seilo smiled, and retrieved his weapon, collapsing it, before putting it back in it's holder.

"You were great out there Violet." I told her, wrapping my arm around her, and pulling her close. She didn't seem to react beyond looking at me, and shrugging. Seilo smiled a bit, and waved at us before he trotted off to study most likely, or research the Darkness, as he liked to do.

"Thanks… Is it lunch time yet?" She asked, I shook my head, and she nodded. "Well, can we just hang around here until it is? I want to stay outside. It's beautiful today." Violet said, as she looked towards the sky, her golden locks glowing in the light. She really was beautiful.

"Sure." I agreed readily. Violet nodded, and moved out from under my arm. She walked over to the grass and laid down, using her hands as a pillow. I smiled at her, and went over, laying down next to her. "Are you okay?" I asked again, I knew the answer. She wasn't, but she wouldn't open up to me about it. I really hoped she would eventually.

"I guess…" She answered half heartedly, Still staring up at the sky, while I stared at her, counting the light freckles on her face, dusted across her pale cheeks, and nose. She smiled, but it looked wrong, like she was forcing it too much. She pointed a finger up at the sky. "Look, that cloud looks like a heart." Violet said, I turned to look up at the cloud, it did resemble a heart, a little bit.

I looked back over at Violet, I saw her smile gone, replaced by a frown. Her eyes drifted over to me, and they widened a bit, before she put a fake smile on her face for me. No doubt trying to convince me that she was fine. We both knew it was an act, but I didn't want to call her on it, it would only make her feel worse about everything.

"You know, that Damon and Jesse have been acting weird lately." She said, obviously trying to shift my attention from the frown I saw. She had been doing this ever since her parents died. Trying to shift attention from what she was really feeling. I really wish she would just get better.

"How so?" I probed, taking the bait. I knew what she was doing, but whatever she needed to do to heal.

"They never want to hang out anymore. They always say their busy or something like that…" Violet told me. That was strange, those three always made time for each other. Though it sounded like Jesse and Damon were likely still hanging out together. "Is it… Do you think it's me? Because I'm…" Violet stopped, I looked to her alarmed, worry evident in my expression as I sew tears roll down my Girlfriends cheeks.

"It's nothing to do with you, Violet. Damon, and Jesse love you, they would never be so petty." I assured her, or at least tried to. Violet looked away, she didn't look convinced as she brought her hand up and wiped her tears. Once she was finished she smiled at me half-heartedly. No doubt trying to make me forget about her tears. It didn't work, and we both knew it.

"Thanks Kya… You're right." Violet said, with a fake smile. She wouldn't be honest with me, she didn't trust me enough to share her real feelings. Without her parents, she didn't seem to get better. Before I at least knew she was talking about her feelings to them, but now… She just seemed to be… Broken.

 _ **-Aftermath- The Emotionless Boy- The Keire Household, Virtuoso City-**_

Waiting. Watching. Wishing. Whining. That's what Zen is doing, the boy that holds most of my distrust. For an Ally at least. He's bickering with Rose, he's been doing this every day since they found out about Zack. It was annoying Rose, she couldn't focus properly. She needed to focus properly, that was her job now.

" _I'm sorry, but I cant do this anymore. Still friends though, right?"_ Zen, how dare you hurt Violet as you have. He looked towards me, his voice cutting through my thoughts. "What do you think Yuri?" He wanted help with his argument. I would not give it to him. Better to stir Rose up even more, she needed to focus, and that meant this needed to end. Meaning she must get angry at him, and get into conversation with Vani. She cared for Violet, I would use that.

"You don't deserve my thoughts. You took advantage of her. She gave herself to you, and once you got what you wanted, you threw her away. You dressed it up with pretty words, but what you did was horrid." I told him, in an even voice. Though, my rage was evident underneath. My eyes boiling red with anger. Contempt. Corrupting. Careless. Rose looked the same, her thoughts quickly turned to Violet, and then anger at Zen for what he did. Good.

"Who are you talking about?" Zen asked, feigning confusion. A foolish move, by a foolish boy. He knew I was talking about Violet, he didn't know how much Rose and she had shared. Rose's own anger spiked even more, Vani's eyebrow arched. She had accumulated some of Zack's parental feeling for Violet. Fiona didn't look, she didn't seem to look at much of anything. Her heart was broken worse than Violets.

"He's talking about Violet you complete asshole! How dare you take advantage of her!" Rose yelled, just as I knew she would. It was about to end, their bickering. Senseless. Shitty. Selfish.

"Rose, perhaps it is best if you end this bickering. There are important matters to discuss." Vani spoke, the voice of reason. Zack's voice, shining through her. She may have only inherited his dark, and dangerous emotions, but even those were pieces of him. His words lived on through her. She spoke in calming tones, due to him. His influence even now was felt, and it was working, even if his family had no idea consciously.

"Right. So we were talking about a new base of operations, right?" Rose asked, now was my time to step forwards. Foreboding. Forbidden. Forgetting. The Complex was gone, going back would only bring pain. The remaining Protectors were scattered, but I could find them easily, rally them back under Rose's banner.

"Correct. I would advise against it being here. This world is too close to Radiant Garden. New Guardians could easily attack here." I told them, Rose nodded. Vani hummed, as she stepped forwards. My map of the worlds was set up on the table. I had taken to charting them. It was easy with my ability.

"Right. So where then? The Complex is out… Radiant Garden is obviously not an option…" Rose muttered, I hummed. I had an idea, whether they would accept it was another thing entirely. None had thought of it yet, so I would speak it.

"What about San Fransokyo? It would be useful to go there. Technology is very high, and Big Hero 6 is a friend to the Protectors. Plus… On a personal note, my Mother could use extra protection." I told them, Rose looked to Vani.

"Is that alright with you?" Rose asked, Vani nodded, after thinking to herself for a quick moment. About Fiona, and Rhyme. The future, before her thoughts drifted to Zack, and their connection. The connection that had been broken, now it was open to anyone who Vani put in the role. Whoever's bad emotions she took on, whoever she wanted to help.

"Yes… It would work out for everyone involved." Vani said, before she worried. Wondering. Wandering. Worthwhile. Fiona sat in silence. Her thoughts lingering on the moments that she and Zack shared. They had been doing that ever since she found out he died.

"Mom, is that alright with you?" Rose asked, Fiona's eyes snapped to her. They were windows to the soul. The glass was shattered, behind it was nothing. All warmth had faded. She had lost the one person who loved her the most, the one person who completed her. The person who made her feel alive. 23 years of constant companionship, and support, gone.

"That's fine…" Fiona spoke, in a quiet, and broken voice. Vani looked worriedly at her. Her mind racing with possibilities, she didn't want Fiona to be broken anymore. The idea formed quickly, and with the Vani's mind was made up. She made her way over to Fiona and took her hands. Vani reached out, connection her emotions to Fiona's. And just like that, they both broke, and healed a bit. Vani breaking, and Fiona healing.

"Please… Mistress, do not mourn his death, celebrate his life with us." Vani said, in a quiet, comforting voice. Fiona smiled at her. The windows only had smaller crack now, nothing serious. And there was Light behind them. It was a rather sweet moment. Mourning. Mistress. Momentous. Today was a momentous day.

 _ **-Aftermath- The Broken Hart- That night- Kya's House, Virtuoso City-**_

" _I think… I know what I want to do…"_

I told Janice what I wanted. She was supportive, she always was. She told me that wherever I went in life, she would be supporting me. I still have the card, it would never be without Munny, I would always have what I need, when I need it.

Kya was sleeping peacefully, completely unaware of what was going on in my head. She didn't know what I had talked to Janice about. I was supposed to be going on a vacation to the Destiny Islands, with my parents soon. But now… That wasn't an option. I looked back at Kya, with a small smile on my face.

"Sorry… I just… Need to do this myself…" I whispered, looking to Tsubaki, who was sleeping peacefully on her pillow we had set up for her. I smiled at her, she was my baby. "I… care about you Kya, I hope you can forgive me…" I whispered once again, before I stood up, and reached for my messenger bag, pulling the strap over my shoulder.

My Wayfinder was inside a pocket, safe and sound. Oathkeeper was hanging from one of my belt loops. My black choker from Kya firmly around my neck, along with the necklace my parents had bought me. The earrings I got for my birthday on my ears.

I reached down, pulling a backpack up with me, and slipping it over my shoulders. Usually it held my schoolbooks. But now, it held clothes, food, my makeup, shampoo, toothbrush. All the things I would need. Janice's Munny card in my wallet. Inside my purse, which was inside the back pack. I stuck my tongue out, feeling my tongue piercing, I reached down, rubbing over my bellybutton piercing. Something Kya, and I shared.

I walked out of the room, my footsteps quiet, as to not wake her. She would stop me, or worse… Ask to come with me. This was something I had to do. I had to fix myself, but I couldn't rely on anyone else to help. I had to learn to fix myself without the help of others.

I made my way through the house, before I reached the door, stepping into my shoes. I opened the door, and felt the cool night air blow in. I turned, seeing nothing behind me, I left the house, closing the door behind me. I always loved night. Not the Darkness, because anything could be out there, but how the air felt… Cleaner. It just calmed me.

I walked until I reached a hill. I turned back on the hill, and looked at Kya's house. A painful memory of my own house getting destroyed popped into my head, and tears formed in my eyes. I shook my head, and let out a shuddering breath. My parents bodies being dragged around by those two men… I would find them one day, and I would kill them.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here Baby-Girl!" I heard Damon's voice behind me. I turned to see him and Jesse, both of them had backpacks of their own on. What were they doing now? Ignoring me, and now they were around?

"What are you two doing here?" I asked them, they shared a smirk. They always did that. They looked back at me, mischievousness that I should be proud of shining in their eyes.

"You really think we're going to let you leave without us? We told you a long time ago, we're with you regardless." Jesse said to me, Damon smiled, with a nod.

"Yeah, we're a Trio Baby-Girl. Me, You, and Jesse will always have each others backs." Damon told me, I glared at him.

"I don't care. I want to leave to deal with things myself, to heal on my own. Without other people." I tried to tell them, they nodded.

"That's all fine, and good. By all means, heal by yourself. But we aren't abandoning you. Do you even have a plan to get off the World?" Jesse asked me, with a smirk. I shook my head. I planned… I didn't know what I planned, they had a point, but I still wanted to heal by myself.

"But I cant do that if I'm relying on you two to heal…" I told them, Damon smiled at me, shaking his head.

"Then don't. Do whatever you need to do to heal. But we're not letting you leave without us, it's just not happening Baby-Girl. We're not asking you to just heal because of what we say to you, we just want to stand beside you while you heal yourself." Damon reasoned with me. I let out a sigh. They really weren't letting me get out of this.

"Come on Violet, we already have a ship prepared and everything." Jesse told me, I looked at him in surprise, he just chuckled. "Why did you think we've been busy the last few weeks? It wasn't easy to have a ship with everything we'll need on it."

"Your Aunt Janice paid for everything, but we still had to make sure Cidney got everything just right. Know how picky you are." Damon told me. I smiled at them, tears in my eyes, I rushed to them, and wrapped an arm around each of them. They did the same to me.

"Thanks guys… Really… Now, let's get out of here before Kya wakes up and comes looking for me." I laughed, Damon and Jesse chuckled and nodded. The three of us broke from our hug, and began walking away, I let them lead me, on each side. This was going to be way better than just being alone. As long as the three of us were together, we could get through anything.

I would try and get better, maybe by helping others I could help myself. It was as good a place to start as any. Plus, my parents wanted me to be a Hero. I cant think of a better way to get better, than to honor their wish for me. I just hope I can do a good job of it… I hope Kya can forgive me for leaving, but this is something I need to do.

 _ **-Aftermath- End of the Apex High Arc.-**_

 _ **~Visions of Things To Come~**_

 _ **~0.5~**_

" _Help me please! My World, someone has to help me!" A girl screamed throughout a hotel lobby, having just stumbled inside. Violet, Jesse, and Damon turned to her as she looked at them. "Will you three help me get back?"_

" _Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jesse asked, Violet shrugged._

" _She needs help, and we help people. If it turns out to be a trap, feel free to tell me you told me so." Violet told him, with a slight smirk, he shook his head. Damon hummed._

" _The Children of Darkness… Is this what they do to the worlds they conquer?" Damon asked, as the four examined a dead looking world. The sky clouded over, the grass burnt, the landscape barren of life. It was silent around them._

" _What are you going here?" The four turned at an unknown voice._

 _ **~1.0~**_

" _You know, my friends were supposed to come swooping in right about now and help… Guess they abandoned me…" Violet muttered as she slowly approached a man, who glared at her. Violet, now dressed in a pink, and black plaid skirt, a white dress shirt, with a pink vest over it. A blue jacket over that, Violet's hair being slightly longer, and dyed a pink color._

" _Do you ever shut up you little brat?" The man snarled, Violet laughed loudly at him with a glare._

" _You have no idea. But I know people like you are scum, you prey on the weak, like a pathetic vulture. You're so full of yourself you would let a teenage girl approach you, running her mouth, setting things up for the perfect ambush." Violet said, the man glared at her, as Damon and Jesse appeared beside him, each grabbing an arm._

 _ **~1.5~**_

" _I thank all of you for your help. I didn't know what else to do. You three are my only hope." A girl, with long blonde hair told them, dressed in a fancy, frilly dress. Violet smiled at her. Her golden blonde hair turning pink at the tips, and reaching her shoulders._

" _Anything for a Princess. Arranged marriages aren't something I support, so whatever you need, we're yours." Violet said, with a smile, the Princess giggled a bit at her._

" _You might want to be careful with your promises Violet, I might order you to do something you don't like." The Princess said, Violet smirked._

" _You're a good person, I can tell. You wouldn't do that." Violet told her, with a smile. Damon and Jesse exchanged a look. "You're dad sure is creepy though, he's too… Obsessed with punishing the Darkness. Have you seen what he's been doing in town?" Violet asked, the Princess nodded._

" _That's part of the reason I wanted the famous Flower Trio to help me." The Princess said, causing Violet, Jesse, and Damon to exchange looks._

" _Flower Trio?" Violet asked._

 _ **~2.0~**_

" _I… Have some information… For all three of you." Vani spoke, looking pointedly at Violet, Damon, and Jesse._

" _Those men… The one's who destroyed my home… You know who they are?" Violet asked, her voice full of anger._

" _My Mother, and Sister, are they okay?" Jesse asked, with worry in his tone._

" _My Dad? What about him?" Damon asked, in confusion._

" _I'm sorry I wasn't there for your parents… I'll make it up somehow." Tyler said, looking to his niece, with a sad smile, as the two sat across from each other, a campfire in-between them._

" _Virtuoso City… I haven't been back in two years… I hope Kya isn't too mad at me." Violet laughed, her hair the usual golden blonde, and short once again, styled similarly to her Moms style. She, Jesse, and Damon stood in the cockpit of the Gummi Ship, looking at the World of Virtuoso City._

 ** _-Aftermath-_**

 ** _So there it is. Thought I'd put in a little preview for what's to come. The next Arc begins with those stories, but honestly. To go along with those four, I'm open to adding more in-between them, if you guys have any suggestions. Maybe Worlds you want to see, this is Kingdom Hearts, after all. These stories will be shorter, probably around 3-5 chapters each, then once VDJ go back to Virtuoso City, things will slow down considerably. But these four stories that take place are going to be different, and fun. And like I said, any suggestions, ideas, Worlds, feel free. Ciao! Now, I'll really see you in the next Arc._**


	51. Chapter 51: A New Life

_**Well... Here we are guys. The beginning of something new. Originally this chapter was going to be a couple quick scenes of what everyone else is doing during the two years, but... I decided I would rather put those in naturally. Like, when Violet, and Co. get there I will come back to Virtuoso and show some stuff happening. Not much, because Virtuoso is going to change quite a bit in two years. Violet will be reintroduced whenever she comes back, so just little glimpses here and there will do. This is more of a... Transitional chapter. Next will be the official start of the first adventure of VDJ. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

A woman dressed in an Organization cloak stood on a large hill overlooking Virtuoso City. The hood was down, revealing a pretty face of a twenty-two year old, or at least, she looked twenty-two. She had white hair, styled in curls near her shoulders, her bangs framing her face, and a single strand of hair sticking up. Tanner approached her.

"Odd to find you here, Enna Kros." Tanner said, Enna Kros smiled, as she watched Violet, Jesse, and Damon enter the Gummi Ship. With Cidney watching over them, telling them about the various features of the Gummi Ship.

"The Book told you I'd be here though, but it is odd, you're right." She replied, Tanner nodded, and stood next to her. His Boss, the one who had actually given him and Miranda the job.

"It did… It still didn't tell me why… You care to explain?" Tanner asked, Enna Kros nodded.

"I wanted to see them off… Things in this world are going to change soon… You've read the Book, so you know what happens next… I wish I could spare them all the pain, but alas… even I cannot break the rules." Enna Kros lamented.

"But… You made them, so shouldn't you be allowed to break them, you are God." Tanner said, Enna Kros hummed, before replying.

"Rules are absolute. They apply to me in the same way that they do others. No exceptions, though the rules that govern us are a bit tighter due to what we know about the worlds, and future. Altering events to a favored outcome is strictly forbidden. Though I wish I could help her, or any of them really. But sitting on the sidelines will have to do."

"I see… So, anything else you need to tell me?" Tanner asked, Enna Kros shook her head as the Gummi Ship started up. Ascending into the air, before it took off. Enna Kros and Tanner watched passively.

 _ **-Aftermath- Kya's House-**_

Kya watched the Gummi Ship take off with a frown on her face. She shook her head, and walked back over to the bed, Tsubaki squeaked, and dashed to Violet's pillow, before looking up at Kya, confused. The Guardian smiled at the small animal, before grabbing her, and petting her.

"She left, Tsubaki, and she didn't want me with her." Kya told the animal, it looked at her curious, she didn't like seeing her secondary caretaker sad. Tsubaki squeaked, and crawled up to Kya's shoulder nuzzling her. Violet may have been her mommy, but Kya was always around too.

"I'm so fucking angry… I mean, I get it. She wasn't happy here, so she left to try and find herself… But, just leaving like that… It's weak, and pathetic." Kya said, Tsubaki squeaked angrily at her, before jumping from her shoulder to Violet's pillow, and curling up on it. She didn't like Kya talking about her mommy like that.

"Now I'm being given the cold shoulder from an animal…" Kya muttered, shaking her head, she laid back down on the bed, and extended a finger to Tsubaki, and small animal ignored her, when Kya persisted, Tsubaki angrily pushed the finger away from her. "You're just like her." Kya quietly muttered, shaking her head.

 _ **-Aftermath- Gummi Ship- One Month Later-**_

" _Jesse? Are you okay?" Emily asked, causing the boy to turn to her, he was shocked for a moment, before it dawned on him that this was simply a dream. She wasn't really here…_

" _I'm fine…" He replied, obviously lying. He had become adept at Lucid Dreaming. This happened way more than he liked, and he didn't particularly enjoy it. He wanted the real Emily, not some dream he had of her._

" _You don't seem fine." She pointed out, her face showing a slight hint of worry. Jesse chuckled, even in his dreams she seemed to read him like a book, which actually made sense, considering she was apart of him, simply created from his memory of her._

" _I know, and I'm sorry… What were we doing?" Jesse asked, Emily simply smiled at him, and pointed somewhere ahead of them, Jesse followed her finger to see Katie playing with a few other kids. They were at the park, that Katie liked to play in._

" _Do you want to talk about things?" Emily asked him, Jesse let out a sigh, and looked over at her. Her red lips stretched into a comforting smile, her bright blue eyes shining, dyed orange hair burning in the sunlight._

" _Yeah… Actually… I'm so happy that you're here, even if you are just… A dream…" Jesse told her, with a frown finding its place on his face. Emily simply leaned against him, and nuzzled into his neck, with a smile on her face._

" _That doesn't matter… Dream or not, I'll always love you. Even if I never said it, I do." Emily told him, he wanted to smile, but tears came to Jesse's eyes instead. Because he knew that it wasn't really Emily, it never was, it was a dream. "Hey… Are you okay Jesse? Don't cry." Emily tried to soothe him, he simply laughed._

" _I'm pathetic, crying from a dream of you… I need to get it together. Those two need me." Jesse said, Emily nodded._

" _Yeah, those two would fall apart without you… But you would fall apart without them. The three of you are a Trio." Emily told him, Jesse nodded. The two sat in silence for a good while, watching Katie play, before Emily let out a sigh. "I guess it's time for you to leave… Come see me again, okay?" Emily asked, Jesse nodded, with a smile._

" _I promise."_

 _ **-Aftermath- The Next Morning-**_

"Hey, guys, any plans?" Violet asked, as she walked into the cockpit. She was dressed in jeans, and a simple pink shirt, she had a black glove on her left hand, held tight by a black wrist band. Her black choker around her neck, alongside her necklace.

Jesse was dressed in his jacket and scarf, as per the usual, with jeans, while Damon had a baggy blue hoodie over a white shirt, while wearing baggy jeans. Damon waved to Violet, while Jesse simply nodded at her, as she made her way over to them.

"Nice glove, Baby Girl." Damon said, pointing out the newest addition to her wardrobe, Violet's eyes widened for a moment, before she forced a laugh out. She grabbed her left wrist with her other hand, and shrugged.

"Oh, thanks. It was my Mom's old fighting glove, and the wristband was my Mothers, she would store magic in it. Figured I would do the same." Violet told him, moving to her chair, which was in between their own, and a light pink color, Damon's chair being gold, and Jesse's being black. Matching the primary color of their Wayfinders.

"Cool, anyway, you asked about plans, and Jesse's got one." Damon said, causing Jesse to nod, and shift a few holographic monitors around, each containing information on various worlds, and magic. Violet looked over to him.

"What is it?" Violet asked him, Jesse hummed, and selected what looked like a world, using his fingers, he enlarged the image, before sliding the holographic world in front of Violet's chair.

"That's Radiant Garden, you've been there before. Anyway, there's a book there, an old one about ancient magic. I figure we could use it, especially since we are going to different worlds, with different sets of rules. There's magic in there that can make us more natural to the world so we wont get… Well, killed." Jesse explained, Violet hummed, and nodded.

"Sounds good, the whole not getting killed part. So yeah, let's go!" Violet confirmed, Damon chuckled, and grabbed the controls of the Gummi Ship. Violet slid the holographic Radiant Garden back to Jesse, before bringing up a holographic window of her own.

"Should be about… Five hours or so until we get there." Damon told them, Violet nodded. Jesse had been assigned as the navigator for the worlds, while Damon actually piloted the ship, Violet had the final say in everything.

"Hey Jesse, can you make some food?" Violet asked him, Jesse had also been deemed their chef when on the ship. Violet helped him out from time to time.

"Hmm… I should be able to whip up some breakfast. What do you want?" Jesse asked, Violet shrugged.

"Eggs, I hate pancakes, so eggs… Oh! Or a Breakfast burrito! You think you could do that?" Violet asked him, Jesse nodded, and stood up from his chair, looking to Damon.

"You want the same?" Jesse asked him, Damon nodded.

"Sure man, thanks." Damon answered, as he piloted the ship. Jesse left the cockpit, and headed to the kitchen, which was the first door down the hall. Violet's room was across from that, Damons room was right next to hers, while Jesse's room was across from Damon's next to the kitchen. The bathroom was next to Jesse's room, on the other side, while the training room was across from that. The exit of the ship was at the end of the hall, naturally completely sealed at the moment.

"I gotta go to the bathroom." Violet announced, as she stood up, and rushed to the bathroom. She closed the door, and locked it once she was inside. She fell against the door, and let out a sigh, pulling the black glove, and wrist band off her left hand. She ran her finger over the thin cut that ran across her wrist.

"Why wont you go away?" Violet asked the small cut that she had made the previous night. Even after she attempted to heal it with a cure spell, the cut hadn't disappeared like the many previous injuries she had endured. It was still there, reminding her of what she had done.

Violet simply shook her head, she had been stupid last night, feeling more depressed than usual. She wanted to see if she could feel anything anymore, she only cut herself the one time, and it hurt, and she felt so stupid for attempting to even do such a thing, then she had cured it, but it just didn't fade away like everything else.

"Probably best if it's there honestly. Remind me not to be so stupid again." Violet muttered, as she pulled on the glove, and wrist band once again, hiding the cut on her wrist completely. She couldn't let Damon, or Jesse see it, they would probably blame themselves, or tell her how stupid she was to have resorted to such a thing.

Violet quickly remembered that she actually did have to use the bathroom, and quickly did so. Once she finished she exited the bathroom, still thinking of the cut she made on her own wrist. How people would react, specifically Jesse, Damon, Kya, her parents…

"Hey, Jesse…" Violet said, as she approached the kitchen, where Jesse was making their breakfast. He raised an eyebrow and glanced at her, waiting for her to continue. "I'm gonna go train for a bit." She told him, he hummed.

"Could you hold on a second?" Jesse asked her, at her questioning stare he explained his request further. "Eat first, then I can go in with you, and monitor you, make sure you don't over exert yourself." Jesse told her, Violet glared at him a bit.

"I don't need you to baby-sit me." She told him, in a rather annoyed tone, as she entered the kitchen, he merely shook his head.

"It's nothing like that, but I just want to monitor you, make sure your magic is still functioning correctly." Jesse explained further, Violet hummed, and rolled her eyes.

"My magic is fine, Jesse." Violet told him, narrowing her eyes, hoping to catch him in a rather obvious lie. He let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, you caught me. I do want to make sure I help regulate your training, and can shut it down at a moments notice. The training room, may indeed be just that, but it can pose a very serious, and real danger to you, if you are unprepared… Plus, you don't know how to properly calibrate the room." Jesse pointed out, as a final nail in the coffin, Violet just shrugged.

"You've got a point fine. Just no staring at my ass." She said, teasing him a bit, he scoffed at her.

"I assure you, I would never do such a thing… Now, would you please go do something, and leave me to cooking. I will bring it to you when it's ready, and after that, we can train." He told her, Violet simply rolled her eyes.

"Ooookay." She drug out the word, while dramatically turning around, letting out a sigh, before she left the room, Jesse simply smiled a bit, and shook his head, as she left. Violet went back to the cockpit, and sat down in her chair.

"Everything okay?" Damon asked, Violet simply nodded, as she swiveled back and forth in her chair, feeling a bit useless at the moment. Jesse, was cooking, and Damon was piloting. There was nothing for her to really do to help. Jesse refused to let Violet navigate, or mess with his holo-screens, after she ended up navigating them into an asteroid field.

"Yeah, just… Bored. Waiting for Jesse to finish our breakfast, so I can train… By the way, what do I do here? Because Jesse handles plotting our course to the next world… You pilot… What am I here for?" Violet asked him, Damon shrugged.

"You're kinda the leader I guess… Nothing happens without your approval. So, yeah, consider yourself the leader. I mean, your seat is in the middle, it's because of you that we're out here doing this, so don't sweat it, sit back, and relax. You deserve it, you know?" Damon asked, Violet hummed, with a shrug.

"I can handle being a Leader. But, still, like right now, there's nothing for me to help with." She pointed out, Damon shrugged.

"You could look up some info about the worlds? That would be useful." Damon pointed out, trying to help his friend, Violet simply shrugged.

"Jesse did it." She replied, in a bored tone, shifting in her chair. She brought up a Holo-Screen and began browsing through the web.

"Well… Maybe you can communicate with people, if we happen to find them drifting in-between worlds, or have an actual dock to land on. I know Radiant Garden has a garage owned by Cidney. You can also handle our communications." Damon told her, Violet hummed.

"Yeah, I'm down with that." Violet replied, Damon chuckled, as he continued to fly the ship. "I never asked before, but whatever happened with you and Ariana?" Violet asked Damon, who hummed.

"Well… We went on a few dates…" Damon told her.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City- Two Months Earlier-**_

"So, what type of relationship did you and Zen have? Must have been kinda serious if you fucked him as a going away present." Damon pointed out, Ashley hummed. The two were walking down a sidewalk in the moonlight. Damon's car was currently broken down, he didn't care enough to fix it.

"We were best friends for a long time, he had a big, big crush on me for like, that entire time. But eventually, during training it all came to a head. We ended up arguing, then kissing. Then fighting again, it was very, very strange. Kind of toxic now that I look back, you know? But I don't know, I really did like the kid for a while. So, we had sex, he left… Then that feeling kind of just died." Ashley explained, Damon hummed.

"Sounds like there was just sexual tension there. Not much actual romantic chemistry." He said, she nodded.

"Yeah, but who needs that? I just like to have a good time, with whoever. Not in a whorish way, before you insinuate anything." She said, Damon chuckled, and held up his hands in mock surrender.

"I would never do such a thing, Ash." Damon told her, Ashley smiled and nodded. The two walked on, in silence for a minute before Ashley decided to ask Damon about his own past.

"So, any girls in your life, or were in your life?" Ashley asked him, Damon chuckled a bit, and shrugged, scratching his chin.

"Well… A few. They really weren't anything special, just shallow. Always on about appearances, and complaining about drama. Really immature, and annoying." Damon told her, sounding rather exhausted just thinking about them.

"Yeah. Now you hang around my sister all the time. Who generally doesn't obsess over her appearance, and hates drama. Though she's always surrounded by it. Life threatening drama, but still drama."

"Yeah, but Violet doesn't just talk, and talk about it. She generally doesn't care what people think of her, and I respect that about her." Damon said, Ashley hummed.

"You ever attracted to her?" Ashley asked him, Damon hummed.

"A little, yeah, at first. I mean, she's really cute… But at the same time, now she's basically like my little sister. So, I guess, in the beginning really. She's still pretty cute though, just in the way that she reacts to things." Damon said, Ashley nodded.

"Why is she only like a little sister to you? Why didn't you try to ask her out or anything?" Ashley asked him, Damon shrugged.

"I do know, it just never happened. We flirted quite a bit in the beginning. It's why I call her Baby-Girl. She wasn't wanting a relationship, I had stuff going on, before I knew it, she was already obsessed with Kya. I'm kinda happier it turned out this way, now we cant have a stupid fight, and end our relationship. I can protect her better."

"Protect her? You really think Violet needs protection?" Ashley asked, Damon shrugged.

"Not generally, but I promised her Mother I would always protect her. Plus, it's what a big brother does." Damon said, with a smile, Ashley chuckled a bit.

"I'm glad she has you looking out for her, even if she claims she doesn't need it, I think you're exactly what she needs. Someone to lean on, and relax with. She cant do that with most people." Ashley said, Damon nodded.

"Yeah… Anyway, here we are, milady. Hope you had a wonderful date." Damon said, bowing dramatically to Ashley, who rolled her eyes, and smiled at him, laughing a bit.

"I did… Do you wanna come inside? Have a bit of fun?" Ashley asked, Damon shrugged.

"I mean… It would be kinda scary to walk home alone, in the dark, so sure." Damon told her, she rolled her eyes.

"What makes you think I wont kick you out the moment we're done?" Ashley teased him, as she walked up to hr door, Damon chuckled and followed her.

 _ **-Aftermath- Gummi Ship- Present Day-**_

"We just hung out together. And you know, when two teenagers hang out, and they're attracted to one another…"

"Alright, stop it right there. Told you I didn't wanna think about you fucking my sister." Violet told him, Damon simply chuckled. Violet rolled her eyes, and looked through her Holo-Screens. She was currently researching a few things, relating to her favorite games.

"So, what you looking at?" Damon asked her, Violet hummed, with a shrug.

"Just some bullshit. There was a new screenshot of this game I'm waiting on. It got announced a few years ago, but still hasn't come out yet. Last trailer we got, a real one, at least, was like… Two years ago. It's fucking bullshit."

"Just be patient. It'll come out, eventually." Damon tried to reassure her, Violet shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's still dumb… Anyway, enough of that… Jesse, are you done yet?" Violet yelled, looking back at the hallway, she heard Jesse scoff.

"It takes time to get it done right! Be patient!" Jesse yelled back at her, Violet let out a groan, and lazily slid out of her chair, onto the floor.

"Damon, I'm so bored…" Violet complained, Damon just shook his head.

"Just… Read people complain about stuff, that entertains you." Damon suggested, Violet hummed, and pushed herself up off the ground, she sat in her chair once more, and opened up a Holo-Screen, going to read people complaining about trivial things.

 _ **-Aftermath- About an Hour Later-**_

"Alright Violet… I'm setting the Gravity as normal, if you want it turned up, just give the word. Holo-Enemies on… And, there you go!" Jesse confirmed, sitting back in a chair, he was watching Violet through a large window into the training room. Violet summoned Oathkeeper, and spun it in her hands, as several Holographic Shadows rose up around her.

"Alright… Let's get this started…" Violet said, before she jumped in the air, slicing a Shadow in two, with Oathkeeper. Violet landed on her feet, and kicked a Shadow away from her, destroying it due to her strength, before she drove her Keyblade into the floor, and used it to propel herself into the air, she balled a fist up, and launched a blue fireball at another Shadow, destroying it completely, she summoned Oathkeeper in her left hand, and impaled a Shadow upon landing, before she got back into her fighting stance.

Jesse hummed, as he monitored her Magic, and Heartbeat, everything seemed normal. Nothing too strenuous, but she was fighting just Shadows. He had set it to send in stronger Heartless, and Nobodies once Violet had dispatched five enemies. She was currently only at four.

Violet pointed her Keyblade in the air, and summed a torrent of Lightning upon the six shadows around her, destroying them all at once, before Soldiers, and Dusks began appearing alongside the twenty Shadow's that had come into existence. Violet smirked, and jumped into the air, slicing her Keyblade, while casting Blizzard several times, sending out chunks of Ice at the enemies. Killing three of them.

Violet landed, and used Strike Raid, killing several enemies, before her Keyblade came flying back at her, she missed the initial place where she was supposed to grab it, and had to jump backwards to catch it, just barely wrapping her hand around it. Her momentum sending her flying at the ground, she stuck out her right hand, and used a quick gust of Wind to push herself up, she flipped into the air, and landed on her feet.

"That was a bit sloppy Violet." Jesse pointed out, Violet glared at him.

"I know!" She yelled back, before she shook her head, and threw her Keyblade at a Soldier, she Warped to it right before it hit, and spun on her heel, slicing it in half. A Shadow leaped at her, and ended up scratching her back, it phased through her, but still felt like a physical hit to Violet. Violet spun around, and fired a bolt of Lightning into it's chest, destroying it.

"Took a hit." Jesse criticized her, Violet turned to him, with an angry glare.

"I KNOW!" Violet screamed at him, before she growled a bit, and jumped into the air, slicing a Dusk in half, before she twirled her Keyblade in her hands, blue flames erupted around it, and she spun forwards, using a Fire Whirlwind to destroy a few Heartless quickly. Then she jumped in the air, and did a quick flip, charging her Keyblade with Lightning, and came down on a Soldier, destroying it, and crating a shockwave of Lightning around her, destroying a few more, as she performed a Shock Dive.

"All right, that's enough." Jesse said, as he shut the simulation off, Violet glared at him, and stormed into the room.

"What the hell I wasn't finished yet!" She exclaimed, Jesse just gave her a look.

"You're too agitated to continue this safely. You could potentially destroy a part of the ship, and we could all end up dead. Once you calm down, and have better control of your magic, we can train once again." Jesse reasoned with her, Violet sighed, and Banished Oathkeeper, clipping it to her belt.

"Okay then, bye." Violet said, before Jesse grabbed her arm, with a slightly exasperated expression.

"Sit down, so I can remove the sensors." Jesse instructed her, Violet groaned.

"Cant I just do it myself?" Violet asked, Jesse chuckled as he pulled her into a chair, and she sat down.

"No, because you would destroy them, or hide them, because you hate wearing them." Jesse told her, as he pulled her shirt up a bit, removing a sensor from her stomach. "Take the rest of your shirt off." Jesse told her, Violet grumbled something, and removed her shirt, Jesse leaned forwards, and removed a sensor from her back.

"This is so weird… I can do this myself…" Violet told him, her cheeks growing pink, as Jesse removed the two sensors on each of her arms. She was thankful he didn't ask her to take her glove off.

"You would simply use Thunder magic to render them useless." He told her, as he plucked two from each of her sides. "Alright, Bra off." Jesse told her, she glared at him, and reached around, snapping her bra off, before Jesse plucked another sensor that was under it, near her heart. "Alright, pants next."

"But Jesse… It's so embarrassing…" Violet complained, Jesse glared at her.

"The sooner you get over it, the better. By that I mean, your embarrassment over this, or your hatred of the sensors. If you stop either of those feelings, your problems with training will cease." Jesse told her matter of factly, as she stood up, and unbuttoned her jeans, letting them fall, as she put her bra back on. Jesse grabbed two sensors, one on her thigh, and the other on her knee, and pulled them both up.

"But it's like… You see me nearly naked." Violet told him, Jesse simply shrugged, as he removed the sensors from her other leg. Before he placed his finger against a screen, and a compartment opened up. He placed all the sensors in the compartment before sealing it once again. It was linked to his fingerprint, meaning Violet couldn't touch, or mess with them.

"I don't think of it as remotely sexual, considering I'm not attracted to you." Jesse informed her, Violet glared at him, as she pulled her pants back up, and buttoned them up. She grabbed her shirt, and pulled it on as well, before sitting back down.

"What the hell, I'm plenty attractive!" She protested, Jesse simply sighed.

"I wasn't trying to insult you, you're pretty cute, when you want to be, but I personally see you as nothing but a close friend, therefore, it doesn't bother me." Jesse told her, Violet sighed.

"Yeah, I see your point. Still don't see how you can separate my body, which is a female, and what you like from sexual attraction. How do you do that?" Violet asked him, Jesse merely chuckled.

"Well, I think of you as your own person, and thus, I feel nothing but friendship for you. The one person I ever fell in love with is gone now, so…" Jesse stopped, his eyes becoming unfocused, and glassy for a few moments. "I don't think I'll ever be in love, or attracted to anyone again." Jesse told her, Violet looked at him, with a sad look.

"You really feel that way?" Violet asked, Jesse nodded. "I… Kinda felt like that after Emma… But then I moved on, you can do the same." Violet told him, he chuckled a bit.

"I appreciate the support Violet, but I don't think so. Our situations are different. You were broken up with, I… Was still with her, sure we had the stupid fight… But we still were together. So, as similar as our situations are, they are too different to be truly comparable." Jesse told her, she glared at him.

"You're annoyingly intellectual." Violet said, he chuckled.

"True. We should go back now, though, keep Damon company." Jesse said, standing up, Violet did the same, heading for the door. Jesse followed her out of the room, and to the cockpit. It was going to be one hell of an adventure that awaited the three. They didn't quite know when it would end, or what could be awaiting them in the coming years.


	52. Chapter 52: Royal Sparring

_**So, here we are guys, another chapter of Aftermath! Finally into the new Arc. Though this is a set up, the big conflict officially begins next chapter. This is necessary though. For several reasons, some to set up for later on, others sooner. So enjoy the chapter guys!**_

 _ **-Aftermath- 5 Months In-**_

 _ **~A Broken World - Two Broken Hearts~**_

"Violet, are you finished in there?" Jesse asked, he was currently standing outside of a changing room, in a clothing store. They were purchasing new clothes at the moment. Violet opened up the door, holding a pile of clothes in her arms, with a satisfied smile.

"Yup, all done. I'm getting all of these." Violet told him, as she began making her way to the counter, Jesse pushed off the wall, and walked alongside her.

"Bit excessive, but considering our line of work, necessary. You seem against getting flame retardant clothes." Jesse said, Violet rolled her eyes.

"I got it for important stuff, like my choker, and glove, and wristband… Other than that, I have Munny so why not spend it?" Violet asked, Jesse rolled his eyes.

"I'm sure Janice is thrilled with you consistently spending her hard earned Munny."

"She loves me." Violet told him, simply, as if cutting off all forms of future conversation. Jesse simply sighed, and nodded, she was right of course, Janice didn't seem to mind, and in fact seemed to condone such behavior.

"True." Jesse agreed with her, Violet smirked at him, he simply chuckled a bit.

"So, where'd Damon go?" Violet asked Jesse, who looked to the counter, as she put the clothes on the counter, and handed over her Munny card.

"He went to the food court to get us food, and a table." Jesse told her, as the clerk rang up her, Damon, and Jesse's clothes. Which had already been put on the counter beforehand.

"Great… Where are we again? I like this world, I know you told me, but I wasn't paying attention." Violet told him honestly, Jesse huffed at her. She simply smiled innocently at him, as he shook his head.

"The World of Eos, in the city of Insomnia. Where that girl, Iris came from, Cidney is also from this world, though she didn't live in the city." Jesse told her, Violet nodded, as the clerk handed her card back to her.

"Ah, this place have a thing for darker colors? Because…" Violet stopped, looking around, generally the clothes were darker. There were lighter colors, but darker clothes seemed to dominate. Jesse simply let out a sigh, he had explained various things about the world beforehand, obviously she had ignored him entirely, or forgotten the information. This happened more often than he liked to think about.

"Black is the Royal color, meaning most clothes are simply darker colors by nature." Jesse told her, Violet nodded, as the clerk bagged their clothes.

"Royal color? This world has Royalty?" Violet asked, tilting her head, Jesse just blinked at her, and placed his hands on the counter, staring down at it silently.

"Violet… I-"

"I'm fucking with you Jesse. I know about the Royalty bit, and the Kingsglaive, and Crownsguard." Violet told him, nudging him with her elbow. Jesse looked over at her, with a slight glare.

"So, you memorized that, yet not where we were?"

"It involved fighting. The Kingsglaive warping thing sounds like my ability… Maybe Seilo learned it from here…" Violet murmured, Jesse simply hummed, as he and Violet grabbed the various bags of clothes, smiled at the cashier, and left the store. Heading to the food court of the mall they were currently in.

"He may be from here, or simply learned of the ability from a book that someone from this world wrote, or someone who visited wrote. Many possibilities." Jesse said, Violet nodded, and smiled at Jesse, who returned her grin.

 _ **-Aftermath- Keire Residence, Virtuoso City-**_

"You could show me a little respect here Yuri." Zen said, dryly. The emotionless boy glared at him simply.

"I was assigned to simply advise, and assist you in leading the Protectors here in Virtuoso City, this is not the same as me respecting you." Yuri replied coldly. Zen was put in charge of the Protectors of Balance in Virtuoso City, with Yuri as his advisor. In order to ensure he did nothing too stupid.

"I was just saying you could." Zen said, Yuri shook his head.

"I do not see you as fit to operate things, but I will not defy Rose. You are a horrible person, this is coming from someone who can read your every thought." Yuri told him, Zen shook his head.

"Anyway, how are we doing?"

"No changes since you asked yesterday. Things are quiet." Yuri told him, Zen hummed. Rose had put them in charge the moment she heard about Victoria leading the Children of Darkness in Virtuoso City. No word from the New Guardians as to who would lead the operation in Virtuoso City thus far, but anything could happen.

"It's my house, and my brother! Let me in!" Ruby yelled from beyond the door, Yuri looked to Zen, who simply nodded. Yuri made his way over to the door and opened it, seeing Chrysander blocking Ruby from entering.

"Door Guard, let her in." Yuri said, belittling Vani's former apprentice. Chrysander glared at him, and moved aside. Once Zack had been killed, and Rose had taken over, Vani had decided to stop training members herself, and devote herself to fully protecting Rose, and Fiona.

"Watch your tone." Chrysander warned, as Ruby slipped past him, sticking her tongue out, as she went into the room. Yuri hummed.

"I see no reason to respect you." Yuri told him honestly, before closing the door to the room, Chrysander glared at him, gritting his teeth. Yuri saw that Ruby wanted to tell Zen something.

"Hey, bro? I've got a friend coming over later, so can you get these weirdoes out of my house?" Ruby asked, Zen gave her a look.

"It's kind of a base of operations sis…" He told her, any hostility gone from his tone, he seemed to like Ruby way more than he did other people, and it was genuine. Yuri knew that Zen was protective of his little sister, like Zack was with all his friends, it made Yuri have a bit of respect for that single aspect he inherited.

"But… She's like… A former member of the Children of Darkness, so none of this Protector stuff." Ruby told him, and Zen smirked at her.

"A girl huh? Is she a friend, or like… Girlfriend material?" Zen asked, Ruby blushed, and glared at him.

"Just because I like girls doesn't mean that I want to sleep with all my girl friends, or date them for that matter." Ruby told him, Yuri simply hummed, Zen chuckled and held his arms up in surrender.

"I get it sis. I can have a few relocate, and Yuri can use magic to seal this room." Zen said, Yuri glared at him.

"I do not take orders from you, and I will not seal this room, because trust is something we don't have in abundance. I would like to believe that we could all get along someday, pointless fighting, and distrust will only get us in another pointless war." Yuri told him, with a firm glare.

"You sound like Violet, well… In a more… Dignified way." Ruby giggled, Yuri nodded.

"She has had a bit of an influence on me, I admit. Her beliefs are something more people should share. In time… Perhaps they will, people seem desperate for a clear path at the moment." Yuri told her, Ruby nodded.

"Right, well, all the philosophical stuff aside, I'll be waiting for my friend, we'll probably leave the house eventually to do stuff." Ruby told them, before she walked out of the room, Chrysander glared at her, she blew a raspberry at him, before dashing to the door.

Ruby opened up the door to see Emma coming up the sidewalk, she smiled at her, and waved. Emma waved back, and dashed to the door, with a smile on her face, as she greeted her friend. The two girls made their way through the house, before getting to Ruby's room. The walls were pink, along with her comforter, and pillows. She liked pink.

"You like pink as much as Violet did huh?" Emma asked, Ruby shrugged.

"I guess… Also, can we not talk about her in the past tense like that, she's still alive." Ruby said, Emma hummed.

"Maybe, haven't heard anything in five months. It's a dangerous life that we live, you know, the people who fight." Emma said, Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, but I know she's okay. I mean, she's Violet, there's no way anyone would beat her, especially not with Damon and Jesse at her side." Ruby told Emma, full of complete confidence in Violet's abilities.

"You still got that crush?" Emma asked, Ruby shrugged.

"Maybe. I definitely admire her, but I don't know if I want to be with her anymore. I kind of just want to be her friend. My family and hers are pretty close. My parents and hers… I feel like, I want to be there for her, you know? What about you?" Ruby asked, Emma shrugged.

"Don't know. Haven't been sure of anything these past few months. Ever since I left the Children of Darkness… I feel like, I don't have anything to follow, or devote myself to anymore, I guess that kind of includes any lingering feelings for Violet, I don't feel anything like that anymore."

"You depressed?" Ruby asked, Emma shrugged.

"Nope, I'm fine, just… Lost I guess. You spend so long working towards something, and then just give up… Kind of hard to get into anything anymore." Emma said, Ruby hummed, and nodded.

"I see. Well, let me know if you need any help, I'd be happy to assist you." Ruby told her, with a smile. Emma smiled back, with a small chuckle, Ruby really was too nice. Emma felt herself possibly, falling for the girl, or at least, she felt like she could fall for her eventually.

 _ **-Aftermath- Insomnia Multi-Mall, Insomnia, Crown City of Lucis, World of Eos-**_

"So, Noct, where to next?" A blonde young man named Prompto asked a black haired young man, looking similar in age. The two were sitting at a table next to Violet, Jesse, and Damon. Noctis was simply watching them silently, Prompto followed his gaze. "You know those three?" Noctis shook his head.

"Not at all."

"Why're you spying on them then? Is it the girl? Do you think she's pretty?"

"What?" Noctis asked, looking at his friend, who smirked at him.

"Is it, what would Lady Lunafreya think if she saw you staring at some other blonde girl?" Prompto teased the Crown Prince, who simply shook his head.

"It's not that. They're not from here. They're from another World, I'm trying to figure out why they're here though." Noctis told him, Prompto hummed, and nudged him with his elbow.

"Why don't you talk to them then?" Prompto asked, Noctis hummed, and stood up, stretching out slightly as he did so.

"You've got a point." The Prince said, as his best friend stood, and joined him. The two walked up to Violet's table, jus as Damon threw a fry at her, and she caught it in her mouth, throwing her arms up afterwards.

"I'm a legend!" Violet exclaimed, before giggling, Damon chuckled a bit, while Jesse simply smiled, and nudged her with his elbow, before pointing to Noctis, and Prompto. Violet turned her attention to them, and smiled a bit.

"Hey, uh… what World are you three from?" Noctis asked, Violet looked back at Damon, and Jesse curiously, both merely shrugged, Violet looked back at the Prince.

"Virtuoso City, and who are you?" Violet asked, Noctis smiled a bit at her, but before he could respond Jesse sharply elbowed Violet in the ribs, causing her to glare at him. "The fuck was that for?" Violet demanded, Jesse simply glared at her.

"Be more respectful, you're speaking with Royalty." Jesse said, Violet blinked at him, before she looked back to Noctis, and Prompto.

"I am? Oh, I think I remember, from before… Crown Prince Noctis, right?" Violet confirmed, Jesse and Noctis both nodded.

"Uh… Yeah…"

"I'm Prompto." Prompto introduced himself, with a nervous wave. "What are your names?" he asked, Violet smiled at him.

"I'm Violet Alexandria Hart, scarf boy is Jesse, and hoodie is Damon." Violet introduced them.

"Hoodie? Really?" Damon asked, Violet gave him a look.

"You're wearing a hoodie, and I was too lazy to gesture with my hands." Violet told him, he simply shrugged, accepting her logic. Jesse simply shook his head, and looked to Noctis.

"I apologize for them. They don't know how to be respectful." Jesse told the Prince, who smiled a bit, and shook his head.

"It's fine."

"See? And, I can be respectful. I'm typically very respectful." Violet told him indignantly, Jesse rolled his eyes at her, Damon spoke up next.

"Yeah, we're both respectful as shit. Don't think you're the only one." Damon told him, with a friendly smile, Jesse shook his head.

"You know, I have a friend who's kind of like you Jesse. He's always fussing over me, trying to keep me in line, and on time." Noctis said, with a smile, placing a hand on his hip.

"Yeah, something tells me Scarfy, and Specs would get along swimmingly. Probably face palm in unison." Prompto laughed, Noctis gave him a side eye.

"Scarfy?"

"Yeah… Cause he's wearing a scarf… Listen, it makes sense."

"Sure but… Scarfy sounds too close to Barfy." Noctis remarked, Prompto nodded in agreement.

"Never said it was good, just that it made sense."

"Hey, hate to interrupt you, but do you think we could fight?" Violet interjected herself into their conversation. Noctis looked at her, with a raised brow.

"Like training? Uh, sure… But if we do, we should go somewhere else." Noctis told her, Violet nodded, standing up from the table, Jesse, and Damon followed suit. Jesse pulling out a phone, and pressing a few things on the screen.

"Why don't you have that set up yet?" Violet asked him, Jesse simply glared at her.

"We got it yesterday, and have been running around ever since, there's been no time to set it up for something so small." Jesse told her, Violet shook her head.

"Can teleport people, but it cant do simple bags of clothes. Great investment there Jesse." Violet said, Jesse glared at her.

"You didn't earn the money, only spent it. It's a good investment, so shut your hole." He said with a smile, Violet scoffed. Noctis had pulled out his phone and messaged his driver to get ready to leave.

"Ooh, Jesse bringing in that sass." Violet teased him, he shook his head, and pressed another button before a light erupted from the phone's camera, and enveloped the bags full of clothing they had bought. Moments later, the bags were gone, as well as the light.

"Wow, that was so cool… Uh, where did they go?" Prompto asked, Jesse smiled, and pocketed his phone.

"Our Gummi Ship." Jesse answered him, as the group finally began their way out of the mall.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Prompto gushed, Violet smiled.

"Yeah it is. A cutie named Cidney made it for us, she's from this world, that why I mentioned her. Do you know her?" Violet asked, Prompto's eyes widened, and a light blush came to his cheeks.

"Uh… Yeah, I know her. She's so great isn't she?" Prompto asked, in a lovesick voice, Noctis chuckled a bit, while Violet smiled. She could see that Prompto wanted to gush about his crush.

"For fixing up our ship, hell yeah. She's the only mechanic for us. But, anyway, where are we going to train Prince?" Violet asked, as she sped up, so she could walk next to him. Noctis looked at the younger girl, with a smile.

"You can just call me Noctis, or Noct. No need to be so formal, but anyway, we're going to the Citadel, it's where I grew up, and go to train. I was actually about to head over there anyway so this works out great."

"So, it's basically the Royal Palace, cool." Violet said, Noctis smiled, and nodded.

"Basically. Anyway, for training I was thinking we could start it out, then maybe your friends and mine could jump in. Sound good?" Noctis asked, Violet nodded.

"Sure, Noct." Violet said agreeably. Noctis smiled at her, as the five made their way out of the mall, and over to a car, a man was waiting by it. He had brown hair, slicked back, with shaved sides. He smirked at the Prince.

"Hey, Highness, got a new girlfriend there?" The Kingsglaive teased the Prince as he opened up a door for Noctis, and Co. Noctis huffed at him, with a smirk.

"Nope, just a friend. Uh, guys, this is Nyx. Nyx this is Violet, Jesse, and Damon." Noctis introduced them, as he sat on the drivers side of the backseat. Violet sat next to Noctis, smiling at Nyx as she passed him, he returned her smile happily. Jesse was next, while Damon was after him. Prompto took the shotgun seat. Luckily there was enough room in the back for all of them. Nyx made his way over to the drivers side, as he closed the door.

"He your driver?" Violet asked, Noctis shrugged, as Nyx got in the car, looking at Violet in the rear view mirror.

"Demoted to being a Driver for now. Not that I mind, I like running around with the Prince. Hell of a lot more fun than most jobs." He said, as he started the car, Violet smiled. She was liking this world, and it's people so far.

 _ **-Aftermath- The Citadel, Insomnia, Crown City of Lucis, World of Eos-**_

"Hey Noct, who're your friends?" A tall muscled man asked, he had long dark hair, and a scar over one eye, tattoos going up his exposed forearms. He was currently in the training room. He was currently standing, and cleaning a large Great sword. It was massive, with a large flat blade, looking to be rather sharp.

"This is Violet, Jesse, and Damon. They wanted to come here and train." Noctis told his friend, and trainer, before he looked to the Trio. "This is Gladiolus, Gladio for short. He's the one who trained me." Noctis told them, Violet nodded, as she started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Alright, let's get this started." She said, as she shed her pink blouse, now wearing only a white tank top. She grabbed Oathkeeper from her belt loop, and Summoned it in a brilliant flash of Light. Gladio nodded appreciatively, as he moved out of the way. Noctis smiled at her, before he took off his own jacket.

"Pretty cool weapon, where'd you get it?" Noctis asked her, she looked at Oathkeeper, and smiled.

"My uncle gave it to me." She told him, Noctis nodded, and summoned a sword of his own, with a quick flourish. It had an engine attached to it, separating the blade from the handle. Prompto, Jesse, Damon, Gladiolus, and Nyx watched from the sidelines, as the two stared each other down.

"When do we stop?" Noctis asked her, Violet shrugged.

"Until someone wants it to stop? I don't know, let's just start, and see where we go from there." Violet said, Noctis nodded, and let a small smirk onto his face, he relled back, and threw his sword at her, as she smirked.

Noctis' engine blade slammed into Oathkeeper, with Noctis appearing along with it. Violet smirked at him, as he spun on his heel, creating some distance from her. Violet threw her Keyblade at him like a Strike Raid. She Warped to Oathkeeper, grabbing the handle, and swinging at him, he turned into a shroud of blue particles, and her blade phased through, as he moved to the side.

"Wow! You just like… Phased through my attack! You've got to teach me that!" Violet said, Noctis looked at her confused. She could Warp, but as far as he knew…

"Wait a sec, you can Warp? How can you do that?" Noctis asked her, as opposed to replying to her bout asking him to teach her how to Phase.

"I learned it from a friend of mine, who may or may not have learned it from a book, or person, who had most likely been here, and learned about it." Violet answered him, Noctis scrunched up his brow, as he let his weapon vanish entirely.

"I still don't quite understand." Noctis said, before they heard someone clear their throat from the door. Noctis, and Violet turned to see a man with light brown hair, styled up, with glasses.

"I believe I can explain." He spoke, with a dignified tone, Noctis nodded, Violet just raised an eyebrow. "I am Ignis Scientia, Noct's Advisor, and friend, and you are?" Ignis asked, Violet chuckled, he reminded her of Jesse. She looked to her friend, who simply glared at her.

"Violet Alexandria Hart, my friends over there are Jesse and Damon." Violet introduced the three of them, Ignis nodded as he approached her, and Noctis.

"Pleasure to meet you three. As I was saying however, Noct, I can explain how she is able to Warp such as your family, and the Kingsglaive. You see while the Royal families magic is limited in this world, as to who can use it. Her magic is different. It doesn't quite abide by the normal rules of our World, because she is not from our World. Thus, she is able to use the Royal magic without being granted the ability by you, your father, or the Crystal." Ignis explained, Violet nodded.

"Ah, so I can learn that Phase dodge thing he did?" Violet asked, Ignis nodded at her.

"You should be able to, yes. Now, please continue with your sparring match, I'm quite curious to see what other abilities you may hold Violet." Ignis said, as he went to stand beside the others, pushing his glasses further up his nose.

Violet and Noctis faced each other once again, Noctis summoned his Engine Blade with a flourish once again, and Violet dropped into a fighting stance. The two rushed each other once again, Violet slammed Oathkeeper into Noctis' Engine Blade. Noctis winced, as he pushed Violet away, his Engine Blade vanished, and within the same second he had a Great sword in his hands, and was bringing it down on Violet. Who squeaked, and rolled out of the way, hitting Noctis in the side with Oathkeeper.

Noctis grunted, as the Great sword vanished from his hands, he jumped away, and spun on his heel, summoning two daggers, one in each hand. Noctis stepped towards her, and slashed in an X, Violet jumped up, and over Noctis. Violet planted her foot, and twisted around, trying to hit Noctis with Oathkeeper, only to meet his Engine Blade.

The two jumped away from each other once again, smiling. Oathkeeper began to glow for a second, before it's shape transformed into a shape resembling the Engine Blade. Violet smirked, and dropped into a stance mirroring Noctis' own. Noctis raised an eyebrow, but nodded appreciatively.

Noctis let his Engine Blade vanish, and summoned a Great sword once again, he planted both his feet, and leaned back, holding his sword behind him, before he leaped at Violet, and brought the sword down on her. Oathkeeper glowed once again, and shifted to a shape identical to his Great sword, as she blocked his strike. Noctis let his Great sword vanish, and jumped away from her, summoning two daggers in his hands, Oathkeeper didn't shift this time however, causing Violet to glare at it.

"Come on! You were doing so good!" Violet complained, Noctis smiled at her, as he threw both daggers at her, Violet tilted her head, as she knocked them both aside, before Noctis vanished. The next second Violet had two feet planted against her chest, knocking her to the ground, she and Noct both fell on their backs, Violet wincing in pain, as Noct used his hands to leap back up to his feet from his back.

"Not throwing in the towel yet are you?" Noctis asked, with a warm smile on his face, Violet smirked, and jumped up, rubbing her chest, glaring at Noctis slightly.

"You know, if I had bigger boobs, that would have hurt way more…" Violet muttered, Noctis widened his eyes, and blushed a bit.

"Uh… Right, sorry, I-" Noctis was interrupted by Violet leaping at him with a Great sword, he narrowly evaded her strike, while Phasing through it, Oathkeeper reverted to it's original form, and Violet smiled at him. Noctis smirked, and summoned his Engine Blade, swinging it was her, Violet swore, and tried to dodge it, however her arm wasn't so lucky. Though she felt no pain as she closed her eyes tightly, and awaited the pain.

"I cant believe she actually learned that!" Prompto sounded, Violet turned to look at him. Ignis was simply smiling, alongside Jesse, Damon, and Nyx. Gladiolus was nodding appreciatively, Prompto looked shocked. Violet looked to Noctis, who chuckled a bit.

"You did it, you phased through my attack." Noctis told her, Violet simply hummed.

"Right… My magic is pretty strong. As you could tell, I'm particularly adaptive. It's kind of like my… special ability you could say. Still don't know why Oathkeeper didn't transform into daggers…" Violet muttered.

"Mind if I take a crack at it?" Nyx asked, Noctis looked to him, and shrugged. Violet smiled at him, Nyx pulled his twin Kukri's from his belt, and spun them in his hands. Violet readied Oathkeeper, as Nyx threw a dagger towards her, he warped to it, and swung at her with the other, Violet blocked his strike, and Oathkeeper glowed a bright Light. When it cleared she held two daggers Identical in style to Nyx's own.

"See, just took a little extra to get out." Nyx said warmly, nudging her shoulder. Violet smiled at him, as Oathkeeper reformed into it's usual Keyblade state.

"Wow… Oathkeeper is really particular, and difficult sometime… Okay, can we get to group training now?" Violet asked, Noctis nodded, with a smile.

"Sure, Ignis, Prompto, Gladio, you three are with me." Noctis said, the three men nodded, each summoning their weapons. Ignis with his daggers, Gladio with his Great sword, and Prompto with his pistol.

"Nyx, you mind teaming up with me, Jesse, and Damon?" Violet asked, Nyx smiled at her, and went to stand beside her.

"Not at all. Be glad to fight next to a warrior such as yourself." Jesse and Damon made their way next to Violet, Damon summoned Fenrir, while Jesse grabbed his scarf, and held it in both his hands. It was his primary weapon aside from magic, and he would rather not use such a destructive force inside of the Citadel.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City-**_

Tanner sat silently in a tree. He was looking into the windows of a house. Inside the house, a few people were in the living room, talking and laughing with one another. He let a frown slip onto his face as he watched the scene in front of him. It was happy, and that made him unbearably sad.

"Tanner? What are you doing here? I mean, you sort of just gave the audience Blue balls, with the cut." Miranda said, as she came out of a portal next to him. Tanner looked over at her for a moment, before looking back to the happy scene in the house.

"I was just curious… As to why this reality turned out like this, instead of the one we're from. It's not fair…" Tanner muttered, Miranda nodded beside him, as she watched the scene as well.

"It's weird…"

"Victoria got caught here… Jesse didn't fight with Emily, she didn't go outside, neither did Violet. Victoria was found by Yuri, who was at the party, instead of off world. Victoria was drained of her magic, and banished to another realm, left to rot…" Tanner recapped some of the events that lead here.

"It's certainly something…"

"Zack missed the trip, and thus never took ZaZick into his body, Bondeshire found him, and destroyed him in his weakened state, at the cost of his own life… Is it wrong of me to prefer this reality?"

"Well, you don't really like Bondeshire."

"It's not that… Its that… Everyone is happy here. Violet, and Kya. Emily, and Jesse. Damon, and Ashley. Even Zen straightened himself out. Toni, Kelsi, Zack, and Dethunter are alive. Everything is okay here… Why couldn't this be our reality?" Tanner asked, Miranda frowned, and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. Her own look of joy had been replaced by a quiet, and pensive one.

"It is our reality… We just cant share it with the people who really need it…" Miranda muttered a reply, Tanner nodded, opening a portal up next to them.

"We should head back… Got some things to do still, in our Virtuoso City." Tanner said, Miranda nodded. "Also, the chapter is ending, so you guys wont get to accompany us." Tanner noted.


	53. Chapter 53: A Mysterious Stranger

_**Hey guys! So, we got a short chapter this time around. Well, compared to the previous couple chapters it's shorter. But it's essentially average for this story. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, next couple chapters we will see the end of the ~A Broken World - Two Broken Hearts~ Storyline. Then we'll move on. Anyway, I've been replaying through the KH games since 1.5+2.5 came out. Been through KH1, and Re:CoM Sora's Story on Proud. Playing through Riku's story right now. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter guys!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~A Broken World - Two Broken Hearts~**_

"Sure was nice of Noct to let us stay in his apartment, his bed is so soft…" Violet trailed off, Jesse simply shook his head at her. Damon smiled a bit. Right now the three were walking through Insomnia.

"He is a Prince." Damon said, Violet smiled, and nodded.

"Yup… Sad he couldn't hang out more with us today though." Violet said, Jesse nodded.

"He has more important things to do, like meeting with his father."

"He's supposed to leave tomorrow right? Isn't that what Noct said?" Violet asked, Jesse nodded.

"Yes, he, Ignis, Prompto, and Gladio are set to leave tomorrow, said they would spend today packing, and getting ready for the trip. Iris is even back in town, got back last night." Jesse explained, Violet looked at him.

"It's amazing how you know so much." Violet said, Jesse rolled his eyes, with a slight smirk, mixed in with a slightly exasperated tone.

"It's because I do this thing called listening when people talk. Should try it out sometime." Jesse teased her, Violet blinks, and tilts her head.

"What'd you say?" Violet asked him, sounding sincere. Jesse let out a sigh, and Violet smirked, poking his arm. "Gotcha! And I don't know, I listen, I just filter stuff, I guess. Unless it is something I need to know." Violet told him, Jesse huffed.

"No need to tell me twice. Anyway, where are we going?" Jesse asked, Violet blinked at him.

"I was just walking… I thought you had a place in mind, you know the world best." Violet told him, Jesse simply let out a sigh.

"We could head to a Hotel, we will need a room for tonight. I doubt Noctis will want us sleeping in his apartment once again." Jesse told them, Violet and Damon nodded.

"Sounds good." Violet said, as the three weaved their way through the crowded sidewalk, until they were blocked. A man stood in front of the three. He was dressed in black, with a matching fedora. He had a sinister, yet charming smirk on his face, his hair being a reddish-violet color, with a very slight stubble.

"Who're you?" Damon asked, stepping forwards slightly, and subtle placing his arm in front of Violet, the man raised his eyebrows, the smirk still on his face.

"So aggressive. I wonder if the girl appreciates your behavior, can she not fight herself?" The man asked, Violet, and Damon exchanged a look.

"I can, but you completely ignored the question." Violet told him, the man smiled at her sincerely for a moment, before he bowed, as he introduced himself.

"My apologies. Ardyn Izunia, at your humble service, Off-Worlder." Ardyn greeted, Violet exchanged looks between Jesse, and Damon.

"Can everyone just tell?" Violet asked, Ardyn smiled at her.

"Most assuredly, you three stand out like a sore thumb, not unlike myself actually. May I ask of you, your names?" Ardyn asked, Violet looked to Jesse, and Damon.

"Sure. I'm Violet Alexandria Hart, Jesse is to my left, and Damon to my right." Violet introduced the trio to this Ardyn Izunia. He put off a strange vibe to her. She felt very cautious around him, yet he also held a certain magnetism to him. She guess this was just how he was, regardless, she didn't trust him.

"Ah, so you are Violet. I've heard of you, you know? The stories didn't tell of your beauty."

"Creepy." Violet told him, Ardyn simply smiled at her disarmingly.

"I only meant it as a fact my dear, I was not hitting on you. Alas, I have business to attend to, should we run into each other again, I would welcome an extended conversation with you." Ardyn said, before bowing to them, and moving out of the way. Violet, Jesse, and Damon simply exchanged a look and made their way onwards. That was certainly something…

 _ **-Aftermath- Golde Park, Virtuoso City-**_

"So… Little Red, what's up with you?" Arthur asked Ruby, the two were sitting by the fountain, Ruby was flipping coins into the fountain, making wishes on them.

"Huh? Nothing really…" Ruby answered in a non-committal tone, Arthur simply narrowed his eyes, before he reached forwards and flicked her in the forehead. "Hey! What gives, you jerk?" Ruby asked, annoyed, rubbing her forehead, Arthur just shrugged.

"You didn't seem to be paying attention to me. Now you are, what's up?" He repeated his earlier question, Ruby let out a sigh.

"Nothing really, honestly. Just… Feeling a little lost…"

"Why?" Arthur asked her, Ruby hummed, as she examined a coin in her fingers.

"I just… Ever since I met her, I've liked Violet. She saved me, but… She never really looked at me the same. Now, she's gone… I can feel those feelings changing, and it's weird." Ruby told him, Arthur nodded.

"You need someone else, get over it. Violet left, she never had eyes for you, just move on Little Red." Arthur told her, as he dug in his pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"How though? I still admire her, but it's hard to just forget those earlier feelings." Ruby told him, Arthur hummed, as he pulled out a lighter, and lit the cigarette, taking a quick draw from it.

"Well…" He paused to blow out some smoke, before looking at her, as he pocketed the lighter, and pack of cigarettes. "I know it may sound strange, but just do it. You know? Just find someone else, doesn't have to mean you're going to marry them, just find someone else to have a crush on."

"You make it sound so simple."

"It kind of is. Listen Little Red, I know what I'm talking about, and I want you to be happy. I would volunteer myself, but since you're not into dick, we'll need a girl." Arthur told her, Ruby hummed, thinking to herself a bit.

"Why am I here Tanner?" Emma asked, as the immortal boy lead her through the park, heading for the fountain. He smiled back at her.

"I just wanted to walk around, wanted you as company." He told her in a tone that made her dismiss it, and believe him. He turned his head forwards, and smirked a bit.

"Is that Ruby?" Emma asked, Tanner feigned surprise.

"I think so, why don't we talk to the youngest Keire?" Tanner suggested, Emma simply nodded, as he lead them over to Ruby, and Arthur by the fountain. "Hello you two, what brings you here?" Tanner asked them, Ruby smiled at him, Arthur just raised an eyebrow, Tanner was always weird to him.

"Just hanging out… You two?" Arthur asked, Tanner simply shrugged.

"Same."

"Hey Ruby." Emma greeted with a smile, Ruby smiled and waved at her.

"Hey Emma." Ruby greeted her, Arthur looked between them, an idea forming in his head. When he looked back, Tanner was gone, Arthur just blinked, and shook his head. Something was up with Tanner, he had a tendency to randomly appear, and disappear in the blink of an eye.

"Well… how are you two lovely ladies?" Arthur asked them, Ruby rolled her eyes, while Emma smiled at him a bit.

"I'm good Arthur, and you?" Emma asked, Arthur shrugged.

"I'm fine. Got an appointment though, you two kids have fun, but not too much fun. Nothing I wouldn't do, especially you Little Red." Arthur said, as he stood up, Ruby glared at him a bit, but said nothing as he left.

"He's weird, but nice. Smokes a bit too much for my liking though." Emma said, as she moved to sit next to Ruby, who shrugged.

"Yeah, you learn to deal with it. Don't know how many times I told him to cut it out, he just keeps insisting that he's fine." Ruby said, Emma nodded.

"How did he become your friend exactly? Don't get me wrong, but you two don't seem like the type to mesh well." Emma noted, Ruby smiled a bit.

"He was my advisor for the Protectors. I just kinda told him I wasn't going to join up, then you came…"

"I was a real bitter bitch back then, sorry about that by the way."

"It's no big deal. Anyway, after that me and him just went around campus, and explored a bit, talked about a lot of stuff. We just kind of became friends. Violet was with Jesse, Damon, or Kya most the time, so I stuck with Arthur." Ruby explained, Emma nodded.

"I see… So, have you had lunch yet?" Emma asked, Ruby shook her head. "Want to go get something?" Emma asked, Ruby hummed.

"Sure, where though?" Ruby asked, as the two of them stood up. Emma stretched a bit, and hummed.

"I don't know, I don't feel like eating at a restaurant, never liked them much."

"I could make us something? Sandwiches maybe? I want something simple." Ruby said, Emma nodded.

"Sounds good to me, where though? I don't have much at my apartment." Emma said, Ruby hummed.

"Cant really use my house either… Zen always had Protectors over there. We could go buy the ingredient then make them at your apartment?" Ruby asked, Emma nodded.

"Sure, fine by me." Emma said, Ruby smiled at her. The two made their way out of the park, and towards the grocery store. They passed by a group of Children of Darkness members, all seemed to glare at both of them.

"I'm not liking this whole Victoria in charge of the Children here thing that's happening." Ruby noted, Emma nodded.

"Used to never see them around, it was mostly in school." Emma said, Ruby nodded. The two made their way to the grocery store, immediately they spotted a familiar face by the vegetables.

"Pick the vegetables you want for the week Tsubaki, because I wont come back six different times just because you want something specific." Kya told the small Frost Ferret on her shoulder, who squeaked at her, Kya glared at her. "I don't give a damn."

"Hey Kya! Fancy seeing you here!" Ruby exclaimed, Kya looked at her blankly, as Tsubaki leaned in closer to examine the vegetables.

"Not really, I always shop here… What are you and… Emma doing here?" Kya asked suspiciously, Tsubaki squeaked, causing Kya to grab a cucumber, Tsubaki nodded once, as Kya placed it in a bag. "You better actually eat it this time, none of this pushing your bowl away in disgust. You picked it out, you're going to eat it." Kya said, Tsubaki squeaked at her. "I don't care if Violet didn't force you to eat vegetables."

"Seems like you and little Tsubaki are getting along, how can you understand her by the way?" Ruby asked, Kya hummed, and looked at the red headed girl.

"Magic. It's a spell Master Aqua taught me during training, it translates other languages for me. It also translates what I say when speaking to people with a different language. Mostly for other worldly travel, and communication." Kya explained, as Tsubaki squeaked once again. Kya reached for a head of lettuce, and some onions, bagging them as well.

"Anyway, have you heard from Violet at all?" Ruby asked, Kya narrowed her eyes a bit, and shook her head.

"I haven't heard a fucking word from her. Jesse sends me messages, so at least I know she's okay. He would tell me otherwise." Kya told her, as Tsubaki squeaked again. "I don't ask, because I want her to do it herself. She's an adult, if she's too much of a coward to face me, then that's her fault." Tsubaki squeaked angrily at her once again, and turned around, refusing to look at Kya.

"What are Jesse's reports saying, anything for the Guardians?"

"Not much, they've encountered a few groups, but no big movements in the worlds they've been to… Tsubaki, stop being mad, and pick out your vegetables." Kya said, annoyed, Tsubaki didn't respond to her, so Kya simply glared at her. "Fine, then that's all you get for the week, if you're going to pout, then you're going to be punished." Kya said, Tsubaki squeaked angrily at her, Kya shook her head.

"Okay, well, we've got to get shopping ourselves. It was nice seeing you Kya, and you too little Tsubaki!" Ruby said, the Frost Ferret squeaked at her, and Kya simply nodded. Ruby, and Emma moved deeper into the store to get the supplies to make sandwiches.

"Don't we need a cart?" Emma asked, Ruby hummed, and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll go run and get one, stay put." Ruby said, before Emma grabbed her wrist, with a light blush on her face. Ruby simply looked at her, before Emma's grip slackened, and she let go of Ruby's wrist.

"I mean… We can both get it, right? No point in rushing things so much." Emma said, with a light smile on her face, Ruby smiled, and nodded at her. The two girls went and grabbed a cart, before going to get the ingredients for their lunch.

"Gross, you actually like that stuff?" Emma asked, as Ruby grabbed some mayonnaise, Ruby nodded at her, with a smile, as she placed it in the cart.

"My mom would always make me and my dad these sandwiches, melted cheese, turkey, and mayonnaise, with the crust cut off of course. I had Rose make them for me sometimes… But, it was never the same after I moved out…" Ruby told her, Emma nodded, as the two moved down the aisle.

"I've been meaning to ask… You moved out really young, was it just to go to Apex?" Emma asked, Ruby nodded.

"Yeah… My parents really didn't want me to leave, but Rose convinced them she could take care of me. I wish she still lived with us…" Ruby muttered, Emma frowned at her.

"Why doesn't she?"

"She's running the Protectors, because my dad… You know… But they had to leave the world to find a better headquarters, a safer one. Don't get me wrong, I love Zen, but… there's a special bond between sisters, you know?" Ruby asked, with a smile, Emma frowned.

"No, not really… I mean, I don't have any siblings. Closest was Violet, or Victoria… Now one's gone, and the other, I cut all ties with." Emma said, Ruby hummed.

"I'm here for you Emma, anyway, what kind of cheese do you like?" Ruby asked, Emma smiled at her. The two continued to shop, one would grab something, and the other would protest from time to time.

"No, none of those chips, sour cream is gross."

"Well I hate the ridges, I refuse to eat them." Ruby said, adamantly. Emma, and Ruby glared at one another for a moment, before they decided to compromise, and grab a different kind of chips that weren't ridges. They moved on nonetheless, to the vegetables, Kya, and Tsubaki were long gone by now.

 _ **-Aftermath- Hotel De Caelum Lobby, Insomnia, World of Eos-**_

"So… Can I ask you about something?" Violet asked, having never really thought about it before she looked at the paintings in the lobby of the hotel. They depicted Neo-Shadows, and Nobodies alongside a girl.

"What is it?" Damon asked, Jesse was up at the desk trying to arrange their rooms. Apparently there were peace talks, so most of the rooms were booked. Trying to get a room that matched up to Violet's standards was the hard part.

"Well… Aren't people turned into Heartless and Nobodies when they're killed?"

"Most the time, yeah. Nobodies are less common though, since you gotta have a strong enough will to keep your body. Why?"

"Well…" Violet stopped, looking at Jesse's back for a moment, before looking back to Damon. "Emily…" She whispered, Damon nodded.

"Probably a Heartless somewhere. She didn't have magic, so it's hard to tell if a Nobody was created."

"She had a strong will… That's why I think she could be out there… What worlds do they usually pop up in?" Violet asked, Damon hummed.

"Worlds in the Realm Between… Twilight Town, Castle Oblivion, The World That Never Was, or what remains of it. Hard to tell honestly." Damon told her, Violet hummed.

"If a Heartless and Nobody are killed, the person comes back…" Violet heard a voice over her shoulder, she jumped and looked behind her to see Jesse holding three Key Cards in his hand, and looking down at her blankly.

"Jesse, I was just…"

"Don't talk about it again." He told her, with a glare, before he calmed down. "I got our room. Let's go up, an-" Jesse it cut off by the front door to the lobby slamming open.

"Help me please! My World, someone has to help me!" A girl screamed throughout a hotel lobby, having just stumbled inside. Violet, Jesse, and Damon turned to her as she looked at them. "Will you three help me get back?"

"Wait, why us specifically?" Violet asked, the girl looked wildly at her.

"Can you help or not?" She demanded, Violet let out a sigh, and stood up, seeing how haggard, and tired the girl looked. Violet grabbed the girls shoulders to steady her.

"Calm down for a second… Yes, we'll help you get back to your world… Keep calm okay?" Violet said, in a calming voice, completely flipped from her usual attitude. "Jesse?" Violet asked, Jesse gave her a look, but nodded.

"We cant teleport inside here safely. We must go outside." Jesse said, Violet nodded, and wrapped an arm around the girl, leading her outside, trying to calm the girl down by rubbing her shoulder. Damon, and Jesse followed them.

"Okay, take us out Jesse." Violet said, Jesse nodded, and took out his phone, a bright light enveloped them, Jesse looked up, to see Ardyn Izunia looking at him, Jesse glared back at him, as the group vanished in a flash of light.

They reappeared on the Gummi ship, Damon moving immediately to the cockpit, while Violet led the girl over, Jesse followed them.

"Where is your world at?" Violet asked gently, Jesse examined her for a moment, before bringing up a Holo-Screen next to his chair, he took a picture of the girl with his phone, the picture appeared on the Holo-Screen, and registered a World.

"No need for her to answer. She looks tired, perhaps she should rest, it will take a few hours to get there." Jesse said, Violet nodded, and led the girl to her room.

"If you need anything, just ask okay?" Violet said, with a smile. The girl nodded, with a thankful smile on her face.

"Okay, thank you so much for this."

"Not a problem. Get some rest." Violet said, as she closed the door, and moved back to the cockpit, where Damon, and Jesse were talking over things.

"I don't trust her."

"To be fair, you don't trust most people, man." Damon told him, as he piloted the ship, Violet sat in the chair between them.

"Given that I saw Ardyn watching us, gives me a bad feeling about this." Jesse said, Violet hummed.

" I think it will be fine Jesse." Violet told him, Jesse looked at her.

"Violet, the world is said to be the home of a battleground between Light, Dark, and Balance." Jesse told her, Violet shrugged.

"We can fight."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Jesse asked, Violet shrugged.

"She needs help, and we help people. If it turns out to be a trap, feel free to tell me you told me so." Violet told him, with a slight smirk, he shook his head. Damon hummed, as the three sped off towards the girls world.


	54. Chapter 54: A World of Darkness

_**Okay, we are back people. Got some fighting in this chapter, and... The official introduction of a new OC. Been a long time since the last one, think it was around the time when Violet got tortured. Anyway, this chapter marks the end of the Broken World, Two Broken Hearts Arc. Next chapter we will be moving five months into the future, a year into the adventures of Violet, Jesse, and Damon. Perhaps we'll see other characters gain new power around that time as well? I'm talking about Kya, official Keyblade Master Ceremony time for her in the next mini Arc, so, please be excited for that, and enjoy this chapter guys!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~A Broken World - Two Broken Hearts~**_

"The Children of Darkness… Is this what they do to the worlds they conquer?" Damon asked, as the four examined a dead looking world. The sky clouded over, the grass burnt, the landscape barren of life. It was silent around them.

"What are you doing here?" The four turned at an unknown voice.

"Who are you?" Violet asked, as she summoned Oathkeeper, Damon summoned Fenrir, and Jesse readied his magic. The girl just stood behind Violet. The boy was a year or two younger than Violet, he had spiked brown hair, and hazel eyes, with a slightly built body type. He was dressed in a black shirt, with a flak jacket over it, and a red scarf around his neck, with dark jeans, and a leather strap going from his right shoulder to his left hip.

"Names Blaze, now what are you three doing here? Do you work for the Darkness?" Blaze asked, Violet lowered her weapon, and smirked at him.

"The Darkness wishes it had me working for it. Anyway kid, you should get out of here before you get hurt." Violet told him, Blaze glared at her, Damon chuckled a bit.

"Blaze huh? More like Rho Farren." Damon remarked, Violet looked over at him, with a raised brow.

"How do you still know everyone?"

"He was technically in your class. Came into school same time you did. Flew under the radar though. But no one escapes me knowing them in that school, I got connections." Damon told her, Violet nodded, with a smile.

"Well, now I'm not so concerned about him being here now, other than him getting hurt." Violet said, waving dismissively at Blaze. He glared at her, and raised his hand, shooting a fireball at her. Violet simply smirked, and raised her own hand, a bright blue flame erupted from it, and consumed Blaze's flame.

"How did you do that?" Blaze demanded, Violet smirked.

"Because, my numbers are bigger than yours, at least… If we were in an RPG that is. Point is, you're not intimidating in the slightest, now, what are you doing here?" Violet asked, as she summoned Oathkeeper, and formed it into a Spear, the blade nearly poking Blaze in the next, causing him to lean back.

"Trying to fight them!" Blaze yelled, Violet shook her head.

"Wait… How long has this world been controlled by the Children of Darkness?" Damon wondered, looking back at the girl, who looked like she was about to run. Violet turned and glared at the girl, reaching out for her, before the girl dashed off, down a hill.

"Jesse shut your fucking mouth!" Violet yelled, as she chased after the girl, Jesse shook his head and followed behind her. Damon looked to Blaze.

"Come help us, or leave, or at least stay out of our way." Damon told Blaze before he followed after Violet, Jesse, and the girl, Blaze huffed, and ran after him. Violet banished Oathkeeper, and simply clutched the Keychain in her hand as she chased the girl.

"Violet, she's leading us somewhere!" Jesse yelled, as he caught up with Violet, she nodded, and summoned Oathkeeper once again, in it's usual shape, before she threw it towards the girl, once it flew past the girls head, Violet warped to it, and slammed her shoulder into the girl, knocking her on her back.

"Is this really a trap, are you serious? What the hell, I let you sleep in my bed!" Violet yelled, the girl glared at her, and Jesse shook his head as he caught up with them, fixing his scarf, so it wouldn't fall off.

"Not important right now Violet." Jesse said, with a slight smile, as he prepared to pull the girl up, Damon, and Blaze arrived moments later, as orange embers filled the air, shining in the darkened world, as someone appeared behind Violet.

"So, you did manage to bring her here, nice job." A deep and commanding voice spoke, Violet squeaked, and turned around, pointing Oathkeeper at him, before she stopped, her eyes widening, as she saw ZaZick.

"You're… ZaZick… Zack said that you… that you… You killed my parents!" Violet yelled as tears welled in her eyes, she rushed at ZaZick, who simply smirked, and raised his hand blocking her strike with his forearm before he grabbed her throat, and gripped it tightly, glaring down at the girl.

"You're so pathetic girl. You're quite lucky I want you to live, or this would be where I kill you." ZaZick told her, as he pushed her back, Damon leaped forwards, placing himself between Violet, and ZaZick, as he summoned Fenrir. ZaZick shook his head as his servant, the girl who had brought the Trio here returned to her feet, and circled around, so she would be next to ZaZick, Jesse was too busy holding Violet's shoulders, and making sure she was okay to notice.

"Why not just kill us?" Damon asked, ZaZick simply raised an eyebrow.

"Because killing you now would be way too easy, and I have plans for you three, and the worlds." ZaZick told him, Violet glared at him.

"What kind of plans?" Violet asked him, ZaZick simply smirked at her.

"The worlds began as one, I plan to bring it back to the way it was meant to be. The worlds were also engulfed in Chaos, and as such, I plan to bring that back as well, however, if the worlds existed in pure Chaos they would surely destroy themselves without supervision, so I shall rule as the God of this new World. The natural order must be restored." ZaZick told them, Jesse glared at him.

"You really think combining the worlds and throwing them into Chaos is the right path? You're insane!" Jesse yelled at him, ZaZick huffed.

"I do not expect you to understand, I'm simply telling you what is going to happen, because no one is strong enough to stop me. If you three miraculously manage to become strong enough to try, I welcome such a challenge. It is rather boring existing unchallenged."

"You're an arrogant prick." Violet spat at him, ZaZick huffed at her.

"Perhaps, but you said you spoke to Zack, but I never saw him speak to you, and tell you about me. How is this possible." ZaZick asked, glaring at Violet, searching her eyes for any lies.

"It's because a part of him lives on. Out of your reach, you failed." Violet told him, as she stood up on her own, and smirked as ZaZick, he simply glared at her.

"I'm going to find whatever remains of that pathetic fool, and crush it. Now, I believe I've wasted enough time on you, I merely wanted to draw you here, to get a read on your power, and tell you what I'm going to do to the worlds, a healthy challenge, if you will. Killing you would bring me no satisfaction, but if you were to get strong enough to challenge me, and I would crush you then… I would be satisfied, while I murder all of those pathetic friends you've gathered." ZaZick told them, before he simply vanished in a swirl of Darkness, the orange embers faded.

"Thought you were a badass." Blaze taunted Violet, who glared at him, as she snorted.

"Thought you would have enough balls to fight him." Violet replied, as several corridors of Darkness opened up behind the girl, who simply glared at the Trio, and Blaze.

"I don't care if it's against my God's orders, I'm killing you three now!" The girl that led them here yelled, as she summoned a pair of spears, one in each hand.

"You got a name, so I can shout it if we end up rushing each other anime style? Mine's Violet, in case you didn't know." Violet said, with a lopsided smile, Jesse let out an exasperated sigh, as Damon chucked a bit, as he rotated Fenrir in his hands.

"Brie." The girl said, with a glare, as several Children of Darkness members came from the Corridors behind her, each summoning a weapon of their own from the Darkness. Violet smirked, as Jesse prepared his magic, stepping up next to her, Damon stood guard at Violet's other side, and Blaze placed himself beside Damon, summoning an Odachi from a swirl of flames.

"Really living up to the nickname huh?" Violet asked, with a smirk, Jesse simply coughed, while still looking at the enemy, as the magical power flowed through him, nearly ready to burst.

"Focus Violet. Strategy: Stop and Drop." Jesse said, Violet glared at him.

"Use my name for it!" Violet exclaimed angrily, before Brie let out an irritated noise, and leaped at her. Violet, Jesse, and Damon jumped away from each other, while Blaze ran towards a Child of Darkness.

"Be more attentive!" Jesse yelled at her, Violet growled as she dodged several of Brie's strikes, it was rather tough however, considering the girl was primarily stabbing at her with spears. Violet was ducking an weaving, seeing no opening to attack. Damon was clashing with two Children of Darkness, having drawn one away from Jesse to fight with him instead.

Damon jumped up in the air, and kicked one Child of Darkness in the head, he landed on the ground, and rolled towards the other, swinging at his leg, only to have his attack blocked by his blade. The Child of Darkness behind him leaped up, and attempted to bring his hammer down on Damon.

Blaze was fighting with a Child of Darkness, remaining on even ground, the Child of Darkness launched a powerful Blizzaga from her hand, Blaze sliced through it, as he engulfed his blade in bright orange flames, he stabbed at her, only to meet her own blade, knocking his aside before she spun and slammed her foot into his stomach, sending him flying, hitting the Child of Darkness that was about to smash Damon with the Hammer, and knocking him off his target. Damon chuckled as he stood up and swung at his enemy once again.

"Jesse!" Violet yelled in frustration, this was starting to wear on her, her foot slipped, and a spear slid past her defense, the edge of the blade, slicing her ribs, not too deep, but it was still a hit. "And you better use my fucking name for it!" Violet yelled at him in pure anger, as she jumped at Brie, dodging another spear thrust, Brie just hopped back, and extended her second spear, it impaled Violet's foot, and the blonde screamed in pain.

"Stop! Violet-Time! Stopga!" Jesse yelled as he raised his hands in the air, a translucent clock face appearing, with the hands stopped at 2:14. This same clock appeared above the heads of each Child of Darkness, stopping them in their tracks. Jesse, without wasting another moment rushed to Violet's side, and pulled her foot off the spear. "Heal my friends wounds. Curaga!" Jesse yelled, as a Bell, and two leaves appeared above Violet, Jesse, Damon, and Blaze, healing them from any damage they might have taken.

"You used my name." Violet laughed at him, Jesse simply glared at her, and shook his head, pointing to Brie.

"Finish that before anything else." Jesse told her, as he prepared another spell just in case. Violet nodded, and strode towards Brie, who was frozen completely. Damon walked up behind a Child of Darkness, and hit them hard in the back of the head with the guard of the Keyblade, surely knocking them out once they unfroze, he went over to do the same to another Child, Blaze simply impaled the Child of Darkness he had slammed into, not caring as much about sparing them.

"You cut me, bitch." Violet muttered, as Oathkeeper transformed into the Engine Blade shape she had learned from Noctis, she slammed the bottom of the handle into the back of Brie's head, knocking her out once she was unfrozen. Damon finished his work, and walked up to Jesse, and Violet, with a smile. Jesse raised his fingers, and snapped them, unfreezing the group, three of them felling unconscious on the ground, and the other already dead from when Blaze impaled him.

"Well, I'd say that's a good workout for today…" Blaze said, Violet turned to him with a glare, he raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"You were nearly killed moron. Get out of here… Though I suppose you did fight well enough… Wait, why were you even here, surely you know that you cant beat all of them on your own." Violet said, Blaze huffed.

"I come here sometimes… Whenever night falls, or when I want a workout. Cant get battle experience without being in battle you know?" Blaze asked, Jesse shook his head.

"It's still wildly irresponsible. Which faction are you from?" Jesse asked, Blaze glared at him.

"New Guardians of Light."

"Right. Well, I'll contact Kya, and let he know you've been doing this. At least then if you don't come back, she'll know what happened."

"Wait, wait, wait… You're gonna contact Kya? Don't tell her about me! Not a word! Also, it sounds like you're kind of letting him off the hook, why him and not me?" Violet asked, Jesse simply smiled a bit at her.

"I'm 'letting him off the hook' because I do not care for him like I do you. If it is his wish to come here and risk his life, it's his right to do so. It's still incredibly stupid, but if he were to die, I would feel very little, because he put himself in this situation, if he's stupid enough to die, then he deserves to."

"Wow, Jesse being straight up savage! I like it, never do that to me, because we love each other. Me, you, 'n Damon." Violet said, as she wrapped an arm around both boys necks, pulling them closer to her, with a smile. Damon chuckled, and Jesse smiled a bit himself. Blaze just scratched his cheek.

"So… Violet, you single?" Blaze asked, Violet's smile fell from her face instantly, and she looked over at him.

"Good question… But don't hit on me." Violet deadpanned, as she released Damon and Jesse, turned on her heel and waked back in the direction of the Gummi ship. Jesse, and Damon followed after her without looking back at Blaze, who scratched the back of his neck.

"So… Is that a yes?" Blaze asked, the Trio simply ignored him, as they made their way back to the ship.

"I still wonder if Ardyn was in on it…" Jesse wondered, Violet shrugged.

"Let's go ask him…" Damon suggested, Violet smirked, with a slight smile.

"Yeah… Let's go pay him a visit."

 _ **-Aftermath- Emma's Apartment, Virtuoso City-**_

"This was a really bad idea…" Emma muttered, Ruby glared at her.

"You're just scared…" Ruby taunted the older girl, who glared at her, Ruby then smirked, and threw flour at Emma's face, hitting the girl, and making her giggle a bit, as she tossed some flour of her own at Ruby.

The two girls giggled, as they continued their flour war for a few more minutes, until the kitchen was utterly coated in flour, and the two girls were sitting on the flour laughing at their own stupidity.

"You got flour in my hair!" Ruby complained, in a girlish tone, Emma rolled her eyes, and grabbed a bit of her own hair.

"Cries the girl who coated me in flour!" Emma shot back, Ruby pouted at her.

"Yeah, but you started it!" Ruby exclaimed childishly, Emma pouted at her.

"I just got out the flour!" Emma exclaimed, Ruby nodded, crossing her arms, and shutting her eyes.

"Exactly! It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't done that!"

"You wanted to make cookies!" Emma exclaimed, Ruby nodded, as she stood up, nearly slipping as she attempted to push herself up. She walked over to Emma, and extended a hand. Emma took her hand with a smile, attempting to stand up, when Ruby brought her other hand around and lightly tossed some flour at Emma's face, causing the older girl to shut her eyes.

"Ha! Ruby wins!" Ruby exclaimed childishly, as she took off, into the living room of the small apartment, Emma shook her head, and she chased after the red head.

"You're gonna get it now Ruby!" Emma exclaimed, and she chased after the red head, who laughed. Emma glared at her, and stopped jumping across the Coffee table, sending the two of them to the ground. Ruby lying on her back, while Emma was straddling her, and pinning her arms down beside her head.

Ruby simply shut her mouth, any laughter she had dying in her throat as a curtain of Emma's hair blocked out the rest of the world, while her own spilled out behind her. Ruby's entire world was dedicated to studying Emma's face, as a blush slowly made it's way to both their cheeks.

Emma stared down at Ruby, her grip on the girls wrists was limp, Ruby could get at any time, she could get up at any time, but she couldn't help but stay on top of the redhead, staring down at her pale face, which seemed to be getting closer, and closer, as the redheads eyes closed. Emma leaned down, and gently kissed Ruby, as her own eyes closed.

The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours to the two of them, just kissing, before Ruby's eyes shot open as she felt something brush against her lips, and pushed Emma off of her, Emma looked down at her in concern, feeling ashamed at having possibly gone too far.

"My… First kiss…" Ruby spoke quietly, Emma frowned at her, and was about to say something when Ruby got up in a hurry, Emma falling to the side, sitting on the ground as she watched Ruby get on her feet, and run to the door, opening it quickly, and running off down the hall. Emma groaned and held her face in her hands, as she fell back on the floor.

 _ **-Aftermath- Insomnia, Citadel, World of Eos- The Next Day-**_

"There you are, we've been looking for you!" Violet exclaimed to Ardyn who simply smiled at her. Noctis, and the others were due to arrive for their meeting with the kind any minute now, Ardyn happened to be outside the Citadel, seemingly waiting for something, and out of view.

"Ah, what do you three want?" He asked simply, Violet glared at him.

"Did you send that girl after us? Are you working with ZaZick?" Violet demanded, Ardyn frowned at her, with a raised eyebrow.

"The girl asked me if she had seen anyone by your description. I pointed her in the right direction, I have no idea who that ZaZick you mentioned is. I have no desire to harm you three, if something terrible happened to you due to that girl, then you have my deepest, sincerest apologies." Ardyn told them, with a simple truth to his voice. He sounded genuinely sincere.

"Well, thanks Mister. Glad to know you don't want to hurt us. Anyway, that should be Noct, and the others. Let's go talk to them Jesse, Damon." Violet said, as she walked away from Ardyn, Jesse, and Damon followed her, with a final warning glare sent Ardyns way, as a car pulled up to the Citadel.

"Hey Violet!" Prompto shouted as he popped his head out a window, along with an arm, to wave at them, and half his torso.

"Prompto, we're literally about to pull up! You can wait to greet them." Gladio's voice emerged from the car, a slight agitation from being pushed against while Prompto had wildly tried to push himself out the window to greet them.

"I just wanted to say hi." Prompto complained, as the car stopped. He slipped back inside, and opened up the door, getting out of the car, Gladio followed behind him, as Ignis opened the door from the other side, and Noctis opened the passenger side door, stepping out.

"Hey guys, is that Nyx driving?" Violet asked as she walked up to Noctis, and looked in the window, seeing an older man, he looked at her and chuckled a bit.

"No, I'm not. Names Cor, you must be Violet. Prompto hasn't stopped talking about you." Cor revealed, Violet raised an eyebrow, and smiled at Cor.

"Really now? Well, it was nice meeting you Cor!"

"Same to you Violet." Cor said, as Violet backed away from the window. The four boys had come to stand next to the Trio, as Violet smirked, and Prompto looked uncomfortable, Noctis had a slight smirk, Ignis simply held no expression, while Gladio smiled a bit.

"You haven't stopped talking about me huh?" Violet teased Prompto, who blushed slightly.

"I- I mean, yeah, I mentioned you like once."

"Per hour. You wouldn't shut up about her last night either." Gladio said, Prompto glared at him.

"Oh come on man."

"I think it's cute you've got a crush on me. It I wasn't… Shit, am I even in a relationship anymore? I mean, haven't talked to her for five months, but we never broke up, but I still care about her…" Violet stopped, as she got lost in her own thoughts. Damon rolled his eyes, and brought his hands down, gripping her shoulders, with a knowing smile, as the blonde looked up at her friend.

"You know you're still together. At least until you break up, because she makes you happy." Damon reminded her, Violet smiled at him a bit, and nodded.

"Right. Thanks Damon. Anyway, havent we got to go see your dad Noct?" Violet asked, Noctis smiled and nodded.

"Yup. Come on guys, don't want to keep his majesty waiting." Noctis said, as he began up the stairs. Ignis, and Gladio followed after him, Violet, and Prompto after them, with Jesse and Damon behind them.

"Cant believe you just got here, and you're already getting into the throne room." Prompto said, Violet tilted her head at him. "I've never even been inside, and I've lived here my whole life!"

"Well, maybe it's just because I'm a pretty girl? You know, a flip of my hair, and most guys, and girls do anything I want." Violet said, conceitedly, Prompto laughed a bit, as Jesse simply shook his head. The group made their way to the elevators, having to take two just to get up there.

Prompto, Violet, and Damon marveled at the large murals adorning the walls of the room leading to the throne room. Jesse simply gave them a once over appreciatively. Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio weren't impressed because they had seen it all before. In fact Noctis seemed to have a slight frown on his face, that appeared as soon as they entered the room.

"Violet…" Jesse spoke up, just before they were about to enter the throne room, Violet turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow, as a simple smirk formed on his face. "I told you so."

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

* * *

 _ **Blaze, or Rho Farren- Blaze457X**_

* * *

 _ **So, I hope you guys enjoyed, next time we'll see a new setting for VDJ as they go about helping people. Kya will attempt a Keyblade Master Ceremony, other characters will be doing other things. So, I'll officially see you in the next chapter of Aftermath.**_


	55. Chapter 55: A Brilliant Red

_**Okay, so here is Aftermath, Still The Same Arc. This is... I mean, it's shorter, probably only going to be this chapter, and the next one, the Arc after this will be slightly longer, maybe a chapter or so, not much though. This one is... Well, I'll let you guys read it.**_

 _ **I'm liking it so far, having fun. I actually had the idea for this Arc, and the next a long time ago, like, when the story first started, I knew I wanted to do this Arc, and the next one. So, this has been in planning for a long ass time, hope you enjoy, we jump around a lot this chapter. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~Still The Same~**_

"Tanner? Didn't expect to see you here." A girl said, being around the age of eighteen. She had pale blonde hair that flowed beautifully to her mid back, and framed her face. Pale skin, with dark, mesmerizing blue eyes that seemed to shine slightly. She was dressed in a simple black shirt, and pants, with a pair of red rimmed glasses.

"Didn't plan on coming to see you. Just wanted to check in… How have things been?" Tanner asked the young woman, who shrugged, as she went to sit on a dirty couch next to Tanner. The sky outside was dark, and clouded over, with bright orange embers floating through the air.

"Haven't gotten any better… But, they also haven't gotten any worse, so I guess good overall." The girl answered him, with a slight smile. He simply hummed.

"You think this is good? ZaZick destroyed everything here…"

"It's all I've ever known. Been fighting and running all my life, so it's good that I haven't had to do either in a week. So, yeah, from my perspective that's a good thing." The girl told him, Tanner quirked a smile, and nodded.

"Right…"

 _ **-Aftermath- The Gummi Ship- Present Day-**_

"Tanner?" Violet asked, as she knocked on the door to his room. The boy looked up at his door for a moment, before he placed the picture of himself and Emily back on the bedside table, and stood up, moving over to the door to open it. As soon as he did, Violet grabbed his collar and pulled him away without another word, literally dragging him to the cockpit with her, despite his protests, and questions.

"Violet? What's happened, what's the matter?" Jesse asked, Violet shook her head, and dragged him over to their chairs, where a Holo-Screen was open, and showing a World.

"We got a job, come on, get focused!" Violet answered him, pushing him towards his chair, before sitting in her own. Jesse simply huffed, and shot a glare at her, fixing his collar.

"You could've told me." He muttered, as he moved the Holo-Screen so he could examine the world better, Damon was already flying the ship towards their destination.

"Yeah, but dragging you is so much more fun!" She told him, Jesse simply sighed, as he relaxed in his chair. "So, Jesse, I got a question, feel free to call me stupid but… Can you help?"

"Sure, shoot." He said, Violet hummed, and brought up several Holo-Screens, pushing each of them to Jesse.

"Why are there different versions of this Earth world? Each one has a different subtitle, but they're all Earth." Violet pointed out, Jesse nodded simply.

"There was a study done about that years ago. Simplest explanation they had was that Earth was used as a template World. Since it has an optimal support for life generally. Don't know why, but it's essentially copied with slight variations on it. Such as… This Earth: YoRHa, is a desolated Earth, thousands of years older than some other versions."

"What's a YoRHa?" Violet asked, Jesse hummed as he brought up another screen and searched the name.

"It seems to be an organization founded to take back the Earth from the machines using androids."

"Can we go there?"

"It's marked as incredibly dangerous, so I wouldn't recommend doing so. Some worlds aren't meant for people like us… Plus, no fighting between Light, Darkness, or Balance has taken place there, it's essentially untouched, at least by magic."

"Okay… So basically, with the Earth thing, going back to that… God was just being lazy, or Kingdom Hearts, or whatever was lazy?" Violet asked, Jesse simply chuckled a bit.

"I would like to imagine not, but it would certainly seem that way." Jesse smiled at her, Violet laughed a bit, and reclined in her chair, closing her eyes, and resting her head on her hands as she laced her fingers behind her head.

"Sounds like someone I would get along with!" Violet spoke with a carefree tone, Jesse and Damon simply chuckled a bit.

 _ **-Aftermath- Mysterious Tower-**_

"Keyblade Apprentice, Kya… Today you will be tested for the Mark of Mastery. In this test, your Heart will be put in judgment, to determine if you deserve, or are worthy of the title, and any special powers, or rights associated with it. Your Heart's True power will be revealed, do you accept this trial?" Master Aqua asked, standing across from her sole pupil, who simply nodded.

"Yes, Master Aqua." Kya said, tightening her grip on Rainfell. Aqua smiled a bit, and nodded, before her face turned serious once more, she raised Master's Defender, and pointed the tip at Kya's chest. Before Aqua fired a beam at her, Kya's eyes closed instinctively, expecting to feel pain, but finding none.

Kya opened her eyes, to find herself in the Courtyard of Apex High. She hummed, and looked around, she definitely wasn't in the real Apex High, but her body still felt real. She was here physically, but it wasn't really the Courtyard.

"Kya, come on, don't hold back!" Kya's eye twitched, as she turned to see Violet, Oathkeeper in her hand, she was dressed like she was the first day they formally met. Kya hummed, this was apart of the test, so this Violet wasn't real, meaning she wouldn't hold back. Kya adopted a fighting stance, mirroring Aqua's, waiting for Violet to attack.

"Been waiting to beat some sense into you." Kya muttered, slightly angry. Tsubaki had forgiven her, and the two had grown into a rather comfortable life. Kya had even brought the small Frost Ferret along with her, causing Master Aqua to fawn over the animal for a bit, until it was time for the Mark of Mastery.

"You're just mad because my life doesn't revolve around you!" Violet yelled, as she vanished, Kya looked around, before a Keyblade slammed into her side painfully. "It's not always about you Kya!" Kya was knocked back, the blow being both physical, and mental, she glared at the blonde.

"I know that! God, do I ever know that!" Kya shot back as she rushed at Violet, jumping into the air, and bringing her Keyblade down on the blonde, causing her to dodge to the left, Kya smirked, as she fired a powerful Blizzaga from her free hand, hitting the blonde in the chest, knocking her back.

"You hurt me!" Violet cried, with a few tears coming to her eyes, Kya landed on the ground, and stared at the illusion, as it stared up at her in fear, a fear she knew from the time she actually had hurt the blonde, or… when Kya would watch her sleeping face twist and contort into a pained look.

"I didn't-" Kya choked the words back, even though it was only an illusion, it still looked, and behaved exactly like Violet, she couldn't just ignore the kind of pain she was in. She hated hurting Violet, illusion or not. Kya frowned and let her Keyblade slip in her grasp, lightly holding it between a few fingers.

"The Kya I know would never back down so easily!" Violet shouted into her ear, appearing from the side. Kya simply shut her eyes tightly, and grit her teeth, as she swung in the direction of the voice, hearing a pained scream in response, and feeling some blood splash on her.

Kya peeked one eyes open to see Violet on the ground, face twisted in horror as she spat some blood and held her slashed stomach, Kya quickly shut her eyes once again, feeling sick to her stomach. She wanted to die, but this was all apart of the test right?

" _Would you kill someone you Love, because of Love?"_ A Voice echoed within Kya's head, Kya simply let out a shuddering breath, she already had, hadn't she… But…

"Since when did I… Love her?" Kya asked, as a bright light swirled around her, causing her to shut her eyes, when she opened them again she was the World she and Violet had lived in for two weeks… Where they had got to know each other better… "This feels like so long ago…" Kya muttered to herself, as she stared at the bright purple sunset.

 _ **-Aftermath- Amaryllis Academy-**_

"You the guys who called us?" Violet asked, as she placed a hand on her hip, and raised an eyebrow, Jesse and Damon flanking her on either side. The three were at the dorm room of two guys, Adam, and Ace, brothers it seemed. Adam had dark blonde hair, cut short, while Ace had longer, lighter blonde hair, tied in a ponytail, they had matching blue eyes.

"Yup. That's us." Adam confirmed, welcoming the Trio inside their room, Violet smiled a bit, and walked forwards, Damon and Jesse behind her, as Adam closed the door behind the three. Ace leaned up, and looked over at the three from his desk, where he seemed to be studying.

"Got a problem you three are perfect for." Ace told them, as he spun in his chair, and twirled a pen in his fingers, Violet nodded, and rolled her shoulders.

"How'd you hear of us anyway? This World connected to others?" Violet asked, Ace nodded, Adam smiled, and went over, leaning on the edge of a desk, and crossing his arms.

"Yup. You three are pretty famous. One of the top rated problem solving groups out there."

"Problem solvers? Really? That's all we are?" Violet complained, Damon chuckled a bit.

"What else would you call us?" Damon asked, Violet shrugged in response.

"Meddlers, rebels… something badass."

"Yes, because something as trivial as a label matters. What matters, is that we do solve problems, and help people." Jesse spoke up, Violet looked over at him, and nodded.

"Right, so what's the problem?" Violet asked, turning back to Adam, and Ace, who chuckled at the trio, Ace grabbed a paper, and held it out to Adam, who took it, and examined it.

"Well, first your payment…"

"We don't need anything like that really. Helping is enough of a reward." Violet told him, Jesse sighed.

"You make it seem like anyone can take advantage of us." Jesse said, Violet glared at him.

"That's because I like helping people! You're the one who wanted people to pay, fuck that!" Violet exclaimed, Jesse simply glared at her. They had been having the argument for a few months now, and frankly Violet was sick of it, but Jesse wouldn't let it go.

"Just calm down…" Damon told the two, placing a reassuring hand on each of their shoulders, Violet pouted, and turned her head away from Jesse, who simply rolled his eyes. Damon sighed, and looked to Adam, and Ace. "Payment can be discussed later, what's the issue?"

"Well… Our Principal is doing something shady. We… don't exactly know what." Ace muttered, as he looked over a few papers on his desk, Adam nodded.

"Right, and we cant find out because… He only selects certain students for his program." Adam said, Ace nodded, and continued.

"Girls."

"New ones."

"From other worlds." Ace finished, Adam nodded. Violet tilted her head.

"So… you called us… Because, I'm bait." Violet confirmed, Ace nodded, Adam shrugged.

"Problem is, he knows who you are. Got posters of you up."

"So, you'll need a disguise." Ace told her, Violet smirked a bit, while Damon and Jesse looked uncomfortable.

"I don't like this."

"You don't like anything Jesse." Violet teased him, Damon nodded.

"I don't like it either Baby-Girl. What if you get hurt, and we cant help you?"

"Hold on… Now, we haven't even come up with a plan, or disguise yet, one thing at a time here." Ace told them, Violet, Damon, and Jesse turned to look at him.

"Right… So, where do we start?" Violet asked, Ace hummed.

"I'd say, disguise, while you're doing that, I can forge some papers." Ace said, Jesse hummed, and nodded.

"I'll assist you. Violet, you, Damon, and Adam go and get a disguise. If you're recognized, this plan will fail. I would like to find out what this Principal is doing. Speaking of… What evidence do you have?" Jesse asked.

"I mean… the whole new girls going missing after being personally selected for the Principals special program, that only began recently, isn't evidence enough?" Ace asked, Adam shrugged.

"To be fair, we didn't explain that… Point is, recently, our Principal just recently, this year began a new program. Like we said, he only selects new girls, from different worlds for this. They don't come back, or at least, we haven't seen them. Last one was a month ago." Adam told them.

"Sounds pretty shady to me." Violet muttered, Ace nodded.

"That's another reason we called you three specifically. With three of you, more of a chance of success, four guys watching your back is better than nothing."

"And two of those four focusing on my ass I imagine?" Violet asked, Adam smirked a bit, while Ace rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Tanner, you'll stay here, and help me. Adam, don't get into trouble."

"Got it. Come on guys, I know a place." Adam said, Violet rolled her eyes and smirked.

"You mean a store?"

"Well… Yeah." Adam smiled, Violet laughed a bit at him, Jesse looked over at her and Damon.

"Watch out for each other." Jesse told them, Damon smiled, and Violet smirked.

"I'll keep her out of trouble." Damon said, smiling at Jesse, who simply gave him a look in response, as Violet smiled widely.

 _ **-Aftermath- Mysterious Tower-**_

"What is this?" Kya asked, as she held up her hand, she was washing her face in a stream, when she noticed a red string tied around her pinkie finger, it was only visible in her reflection, it seemed to be tied to something off in the distance.

Kya simply hummed, she had seen something like this before, or heard of it from someone… Well, it was the only thing she had to go on at the moment. Kya stood, and looked down, the string was still only visible in the stream, so she would follow the stream, or…

Kya held up a hand, and used Water magic, forming a floating pool of water over her hands, and waving it under where she thought the string was. She couldn't see it, and hummed, as she stopped the spell, and the water fell into the stream. She tilted her head, and began following the stream, so she could follow the string.

"This seems tame really… Just following a string… Probably gonna get tougher eventually though, better be ready." Kya said, obviously to herself. It was something Violet had told her that she did from time to time, to think more clearly. Talk to herself like this, Kya had been doing so more and more lately.

" _This test is merely a formality. It's a test of your Heart, which I believe to be strong enough to survive anything Kya. Be careful, and do not give up. When you emerge, you will be named as Master."_ Aqua's words flashed through Kya, as she hummed.

" _If it's a simple formality, why am I taking such a test so extreme?"_

" _Because I trust in you. Formality or not, something dangerous is right around the corner, you need to be prepared for anything. This test is simply to ensure you can do whatever necessary to protect what really matters, and persevere through the deepest Darkness, or, the brightest Light if necessary."_

"What aren't you telling me Master Aqua?" Kya asked, as she walked through the darkness, holding a small bit of flame in one hand to light the immediate area. Whatever form of existence she was in now didn't need to stop, and sleep. "Where exactly am I? Is it my Heart?"

 _ **-Aftermath- Amaryllis Academy, Daisy's General Store-**_

"So… A disguise…" Violet said, as she slowly sauntered through the store, with a basket over her elbow, Damon beside her, and Adam trailing behind, looking at some magazine he found. Damon hummed, as he scanned the aisles.

"Any ideas?" Damon asked, Violet shrugged.

"Maybe I could change my makeup a bit… Used right, you can kind of modify how your face looks with a bit of magic. Caver up my freckles, change my hair, colored contacts… Hey, Damon, could you go find me some contacts, blue ones if you can." Violet said, looking over her shoulder, Damon smirked, and saluted before walking off, leaving Violet with the makeup.

"So, how goes?" Adam asked, as he approached, closing the magazine and tilting his head as he examined the blonde, who appeared deep in thought as she looked over the makeup.

"Well enough… Could you go find me a pair of glasses? Like, reading ones? Black rims preferably, and a red ribbon, or bow, something like that." Violet said, Adam nodded simply and walked elsewhere. Violet smiled to herself. "Just gonna…" Violet trailed off as she reached for some eyeliner. "Man, Kya would kill me if she found out I was gonna do this…"

Violet grabbed the other makeup she would need for her disguise, and placed it in the basket, before she moved over to another aisle, looking at the different hair colors, and imagining herself with them. Red streaks, or completely light blue, or pink, like she suggested to Kya, once upon a time. Violet smirked, and grabbed the pink hair dye.

"Why not just use magic?" Damon asked, as he came back over to her, with a pair of blue contacts in hand, Violet turned, and smirked, before she rolled her eyes.

"Because magic can permanently fuck me up, if someone fucks up. I like how I look."

"Yeah… You really do look like your mom, you know that?" Damon asked, Violet's smirk faded entirely, replaced by a bitter frown, she glared slightly at Damon, as she took the pair of contacts from him, placing them in the basket with the makeup.

"Yeah. I do." She told him, before turning back, Damon frowned at her.

"Sorry."

"Just…" Violet stopped, choking on her words, and closing her eyes tight. "Don't." Was all she could manage, Damon simply sighed, she seemed fine on a daily basis, but whenever this came up, she was always defensive, and sad, like Jesse, or Damon himself at times. He couldn't be mad at her for that.

"Wow, who died?" Adam asked, with a smirk, as he came back, Violet's head snapped to him, with a dangerous glare. She stormed up to Adam, and grabbed the red bow, and glasses he had gotten for her, placing them in the basket, before brushing past him, without a word. Damon rubbed the back of his head with his hand, as he walked up to Adam, before they followed after Violet.

"Sorry, she's… Going through a tough time." Damon told him, Adam shrugged, with a light smile.

"No big deal… Think she'll still buy this magazine for me though?" Adam asked, Damon shrugged.

"Wouldn't go assuming one way or the other." Damon said simply, as he crossed his arms, and came up behind Violet, who was placing things on the counter. Adam moved and placed his magazine gently next to her items, Violet examined it for a bit, but said nothing of it.

"Sorry, Violet." Adam said, looking to the blonde, she didn't even spare him a glance as she handed over her Munny Card. The cashier, a student by the looks of it, took it, and swiped it, smiling at Violet for a moment, as she handed it back to her. Violet politely smiled back, but said nothing.

The group soon made their way outside, Violet carrying everything in a sack, Adam glanced over, and held out his hand a bit. Damon walked on the other side of Violet, occasionally looking towards the blonde.

"So… Can I have my magazine?" Adam asked, Violet simply pulled it from the sack, and held it out to him. Adam smiled at her. "Thanks!" He said, as he reached for it, only for the magazine to be engulfed in a bright blue flame a second before he touched it, as Violet smirked. "But…" Adam complained.

"Sorry." Violet told him, as the flames completely consumed the magazine, leaving nothing behind. She wasn't even looking at him, Adam pouted at her, as Damon rubbed his neck, with a sheepish laugh.


	56. Chapter 56: Doing The Right Thing

_**Hey guys! I'll be honest, this Arc has been... Weird for me. I've been trying to do slightly different styles of writing throughout it, and all that, so I apologize if it's quality is a bit shaky. Also, I sort of just had general trouble writing it. It was harder than I thought it would be. But this chapter is extra long, simply because... I dont know, felt like making it longer. I honestly just felt in a weird mood while writing this, I got stuck on scenes so many times.**_

 _ **Maybe it was because the next Arc is something I've been wanting to do. Without spoiling anything, I can tell you it involves more development for Jesse in particular, all his stuff, involving Emily, his mom, and little sister, his relationship with Violet, and Damon, their interactions. I'm really looking forward to that.**_

 _ **Unrelated, or at least weird jump... I had a scene I was going to do at the end of this chapter that I ended up cutting because it wasn't really in a state where I was comfortable with it. It will be in the beginning of the next chapter, so not much changed, but still thought it was notable. There are so many scenes that simply get cut because of time, or flow of the story, it sucks, but editing. So, I hope you enjoy this, I really like Kya's segments in this chapter in particular. Enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~Still The Same~**_

"I assume you don't want to use magic to alter your appearance." Jesse muttered, Violet nodded at him, as she pulled some makeup from the sack that held it.

"Yeah, not directly on me. It's why I bought this makeup."

"So we can enchant the makeup, instead of your skin. That way, you can just wash it off, or disenchant it without permanently changing how you look…" Jesse said, Violet smiled, and snapped her fingers.

"Exactly! So, while I put this on, you need to think of a face." Violet said, Jesse hummed, and tilted his head. Adam looked over at the two.

"Everything going okay?" Adam asked, Jesse nodded.

"Yes, I just need some time to think…"

"Why?"

"Because, I don't want to waste time, or compromise the mission, now please leave so I may think." Jesse told him, before he sat on the bed next to his friend. Adam turned and went over to Ace, and Damon, who were finalizing Violet's papers.

"Jesse…" Violet said, as she continued to apply her makeup, he looked over at her with a raised brow. "I know it'd suck, but… you could always use… Emily, since you probably know her face the best…" Violet said, in a quiet voice, Jesse looked away from her and at his own hands.

"I… Don't know how wise that would be…"

"I was just suggesting it… Didn't mean to touch a nerve." Violet said, Jesse smiled at her a bit.

"It's fine. Still painful to think about… I suppose I could. Since the mission depends on your disguise being flawless."

"Exactly. It's why I want you to do this, and not myself, you're the best with magic… I know you wont hurt me." Violet said, Jesse chuckled a bit, shaking his head.

"That's why you're suggesting I use Emily."

"Well… I still want you to have some challenge." Violet said, with a slight smirk, Jesse laughed a bit. Damon clapped his hands loudly from across the room, Jesse, and Violet looked over at him as papers were being printed out.

"Paperwork's all finalized! So, what's the plan?" Damon asked, Violet shrugged, Jesse hummed, and furrowed his brow.

"I was just gonna wing it." Violet told him, with a slight smile, Jesse sighed, and shook his head.

"Not a good plan."

"Didn't say it was, just what I was gonna do. You have something in mind I assume?" Violet asked, Jesse nodded.

"We need to figure out what exactly it is the principal is doing with these students. Which would undoubtedly require you to get close, a bit too close for my liking. It would have to be a narrow escape, or have us ready to ambush him before he can do you harm."

"Pssh. I'll be fine, you know me right?"

"I know your stance is sloppy, you don't pay attention to your surroundings, and get distracted, and emotional far too easily. There are many ways to create an opening in your stance to harm you." Jesse told her, Violet shot him a glare.

"Sure just overlook the part where I would fucking hit him in the face."

"If he gets the jump on you-"

"He wont, plus you guys will watch my back."

"About that…" Ace said, turning in his chair, he stood and went to the window while Violet, Jesse, and Damon watched him, he lifted the blinds, showing them a tower. "The Principals' office is at the top, however we observe that it's been empty in the past weeks, at least when the girls were taken, which means…"

"Neither he, nor his operation are based there. Most likely it's underground." Jesse muttered, Ace nodded.

"Yup, which will make it that much harder to keep track of you, Violet."

"Fuck it, blast some holes in the wall." Violet told them, with a wave of her hand, as she applied eyeliner. Jesse, and Damon exchanged a look, before looking back to the blonde.

"Our Wayfinders allow us to create paths to each other, so we can work with that." Damon said, Jesse nodded. Adam and Ace exchanged a look.

"Adam, if you could get us a uniform, I could go submit the papers for Violet."

"Oh, what's my fake name?" Violet asked him, Ace smirked at her.

"Lexi R. Smith, decided to leave the R, as just that, imagine what you want." Ace told her, and Violet's left eye twitched a bit. "Something wrong, you hurt yourself?" Ace asked, observing the eyeliner she was applying.

"Smith was my Mothers maiden name… Just, weird for me, is all…" Violet said, her voice quiet, Jesse frowned a bit, as he watched Violet's hands shake slightly. "I burned Adam's magazine, that was fun." Violet said, with a loud laugh, Jesse, and Damon just exchanged a look.

 _ **-Aftermath- Winniplex, Witnornde Household- Zack's Senior Year-**_

"Here!" Kelsi exclaimed, thrusting a small black box towards Toni, who merely tilted her head. The two were currently in their room, Toni was seated on the bed, with Kelsi in front of her.

"What's this?" Toni asked, as she took the box, Kelsi smiled a bit, with a blush on her cheeks.

"A present… I know you don't care about jewelry, but… I wanted to give you something nice…" Kelsi muttered, Toni gave her a look, and opened up the box, seeing a silver heart charm, with a bright ruby in the center of it.

"Kels…"

"I don't want to hear it! Tonight is all about you!"

"Kelsi, what are you talking about?" Toni asked, tilting her head, Kelsi let out a sigh, and sank to her knees, Toni set the jewelry on a table, and reached for the blonde's hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just… I want to treat you tonight." Kelsi said, looking up at her girlfriend. "You always do everything for me… But tonight, I want to take you out on a date. I want to hold the door open for you, pull your chair out, treat you to something nice for once, instead of just taking advantage of you all the time…"

"Kels…" Toni trailed off, frowning a bit, and bringing a hand up, cupping Kelsi's face, making the blonde look up at her. "Don't you ever say you're taking advantage of me again. I love taking care of you, no matter what, you're my girlfriend Kelsi."

"Yeah, but… Please? Just for tonight, I want to be in the lead, I want to go out and show everyone that you're my girl." Kelsi said, Toni just smiled a bit, and pulled the blonde into a hug, stroking her hair.

"I am always going to be yours…" Toni said, Kelsi smiled, and wrapped her arms around Toni. "You're not gonna make me wear a dress are you?" Toni asked, Kelsi smiled, and giggled a bit, nuzzling Toni.

 _ **-Aftermath- Mysterious Tower-**_

"Light?" Kya asked, to no one in particular, as she kept on walking. Following the red string, she was approaching a hill, with light looking to be peeking up. "Must be the… Sunrise…" Kya muttered, before she swallowed uncomfortably, as the light came up.

" _I'm glad I got to watch my first sunrise with you…" Violet said, with a smile, looking up at Kya as the two sat on the railing of a Radiant Garden hotel room balcony. The sun had just risen, both f the seeing something like this for the first time together_

" _Me too, Violet." Kya said, with a smile, she was actually regretting that they would have to go back to Virtuoso City after their time here. This sunrise just made this trip something she would remember forever…_

"Our first time together… I… cant do it." Kya said, shutting her eyes tightly, the red string led up the hill, into the light, that appeared blinding to the Guardian. She turned away from the sunrise, and shook her head. "Not until she's with me again…" Kya muttered, as the light engulfed her.

She opened her eyes to find herself in a hedge maze, the string was still attached, and seemed to be visible completely this time, leading her down one path. She narrowed her eyes, and looked around some more. "The other places I'd been to before, with Violet… Apex, and that World… But I've never been here before…" Kya said, as she shook her head.

The Guardian began walking forwards, still following the string, once she rounded a corner she saw a little girl, curled into a ball holding her head, the string that Kya had been following was wrapped around her pinkie finger. Kya ran to the girl, who seemed to be cowering in fear, clutching her golden hair.

"Hey, do you need some help?" Kya asked, reaching for the blonde girl, who jumped, and looked up at Kya with big brown eyes, shining with tears, her hair was long, extending past her shoulders, and tied with one blue hair tie, and one red, forming pigtails.

"I cant find my parents, I'm lost!" The girl cried, Kya winced, and her heart broke a bit as she put the pieces together.

"Violet… I can help you…"

"No! You cant help! You aren't them, it's not the same!" Violet cried, looking away from Kya, who simply huffed.

"Would you at least let me try?" Kya asked gently, extending her hand, the young Violet looked at it, before smacking it away.

"No! I want my parents, no one else!" Violet cried, Kya simply sighed, and stood back up, turning away.

"Fine." Kya said simply as she began to walk away from the crying blonde girl.

"Wait! You're not gonna leave me here are you?" The girl asked, as she tugged on the red string, making Kya stumble, and stop, turning her head to look at the young blonde. From the pictures she had seen of Violet when she was younger, this Violet was around eight years old.

"If you don't want my help…" Kya began, only for the girl to glare at her, and pull on the string again.

"No! You cant just leave me, we're stuck together, and because of your evil string, you're gonna help me find my parents!" The young Violet exclaimed, as she stood up, and glared at Kya, who simply looked at the red string that was tied to each of their pinkies.

"It's not my string, it only lead me to you." Kya said, Violet glared up at her.

"Then why was I yanked away from my parents as soon as it was tied on me?"

"Who tied it on you?"

"I don't remember, I just saw it all of a sudden." Violet told her, Kya hummed.

"Well, then come on, we're going to find your parents Violet."

"You better not get me lost, I'm irreplaceable, Momma always says so." Violet said, with a turned up nose, and pout. Kya simply gazed at her, and shook her head.

"I'm sure."

"She does!" Violet exclaimed, bouncing a bit, and glaring up at Kya, her pigtails bouncing, before falling back against her shoulders. Kya hummed.

"It's weird seeing you with long hair."

"Yeah, well, yours is too long! Momma always says that long hair gets in the way when fighting, and I'm gonna be the best fighter ever!"

"I'm sure you will…"

"I will!" Violet exclaimed, pumping her fist in the air, Kya simply sighed, and smiled a bit.

"Well, we better get moving, if you wanna get out of here." Kya said, as she began walking, Violet glared at her back, and followed after the Guardian.

 _ **-Aftermath- Amaryllis Academy-**_

"Lexi R. Smith, welcome to our school, I hope you enjoy yourself." A secretary said to Violet, who smiled politely at her, her features looking exactly like Emily, with pink hair, tied with a red ribbon, holding some hair back, the glasses on her face. Ace stood beside her.

"I'm just glad you're finally here 'cuz." Ace said, he had arranged the papers so she appeared to be his, and Adam's cousin, Violet smiled at him.

"Glad to be here. You guys kept saying how prestigious it was, just happy to be here." Violet said, as she grabbed her schedule, Ace smiled, and the two left the building, meeting the Principal on their way out, rather conveniently, he waved to a person behind him, before turning to see Violet, and Ace.

"Hello Mr. McIntyre, how is your morning?" Ace asked, Violet looked up at the principal with shining blue eyes, he examined her, before looking to Ace.

"I'm doing well Mr. Smith, and you?"

"Great, now that my cousin is here, she's a transfer student from Radiant Garden." Ace introduced Violet, who smiled politely, and held out her hand.

"I'm Lexi." Violet introduced herself, with a smile, the Principal smiled at her, and shook her hand, holding it in his own for longer than Violet was comfortable with, but she was glad the Principal seemed creepy enough to warrant this job.

"Hello Lexi. You should come by my office sometime, I could educate you on the finer points of our school." Mr. McIntyre said, with a disarmingly kind smile, Violet smiled a bit.

"If it isn't too much trouble…"

"No, not at all. I have a meeting at the moment, but… Say, six thirty, would you be available?" Mr. McIntyre asked, Violet nodded.

"Sure, sounds good to me." Violet said, Mr. McIntyre smiled, and walked away from the two, Ace, and Violet proceeded to leave the building, heading back towards the dorms, Violet let out a sigh, and threw her hands behind her head.

"That was easier than I thought." Violet said, Ace smiled a bit.

"You are quite alluring, and I say that as politely as I can."

"Thanks, though I have a girlfriend… Now that I think about it, she'd probably be pissed at me, she didn't want me dying my hair."

"It's for a mission, I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"Maybe, she didn't really seem to care that much about it, but still, she liked my blonde hair." Violet said, reaching up, and twisting some pink hair between her fingers, with a wistful look, in front of her people were moving to and fro, random students, some cute girls, and… Tanner?

Sitting on a bench, with a smirk on his face, he watched Violet through the crowd, she glared at him and began to approach, causing Ace to follow her with a curious look. Tanner simply smiled, as he vanished in a flash of Light. Violet stopped and glared at the spot he had been sitting in.

"Something wrong?" Ace asked, Violet hummed, before shaking her head.

"No, just… thought I saw someone I knew…" Violet trailed off, Ace hummed, before he shrugged.

"We should get back to the dorm, and go over our plan once again." He suggested, Violet just nodded, wondering why Tanner had been here.

 _ **-Aftermath- Mysterious Tower-**_

"Tanner? You're back already?" Aqua asked, Tanner simply smiled at the Master, and nodded. Tsubaki was currently seated on Kya's stomach, watching over the Guardian as she explored her Heart.

"I am." He said, before reaching into messenger bag he had, he pulled out a treat for Tsubaki, and offered it to the Frost Ferret. "Don't tell Kya I was here, okay?" Tsubaki squeaked, as she took the treat, agreeing to Tanners request.

"Why did you need to leave?" Aqua asked, Tanner simply smiled, as he knelt next to Kya, pressing his finger firmly to her forehead, a Light emanating for a bit, before it faded, and Tanner smiled.

"Needed to send a bad guy to Violet, so it would get done, faster that way." Tanner told her, with a frown.

"Is this necessary? This is a test of her Heart." Aqua spoke, Tanner nodded.

"If she can handle me interfering in her Heart, then she's strong enough to survive anything." Tanner told Aqua, as he thought over the question he had presented to Kya. _'Would you kill someone you love… Because of love?'_

"Why are you testing her?"

"Really bad stuff is going to start happening… I just want her to be prepared." Tanner said, as he closed his eyes, taking off his glasses. His eyes opened to see Kya enveloped in a pink aura, with a red string tied around her right pinkie finger, it lead out the window, stretching into the night sky of the Mysterious Tower, Tanner smiled, before putting his glasses back on.

"See something?" Aqua asked, Tanner nodded.

"Just making sure the string I tied was still there." Tanner told her, as he smiled a bit, and rubbed Tsubaki's head.

 _ **-Aftermath- Kya's Heart-**_

"Are you gonna find my parents or not?" Violet demanded, Kya turned and glared at the blonde, who had been complaining for quite awhile.

"I'm trying."

"Not trying very hard are you?"

"You're being a brat!"

"I'm not a brat, you're a brat!" Violet screamed, Kya glared at the blonde, and got in her face, Violet simply stood, glaring at Kya.

"Now, li-" Violet smacked Kya's cheek, stunning the Guardian, and making her stop. Kya blinked as Violet smiled victoriously, before her shoulders were gripped tightly by Kya. "You're a fucking brat!" Kya yelled, Violet recoiled.

"You spit on me!" Violet complained, Kya simply glared at her.

"Shut. Up." Kya said simply, before she stood and turned, letting go of Violet's shoulders, and instead gripping the blonde's hand tightly.

"Lemme go!" Violet screamed, as she tried to shake Kyas hand off her, but the Guardian held on firmly, and walking forwards, nearly dragging the blonde with her, as the young girl struggled to get free.

"We need to get out of here, and find your parents. Your squirming, and fighting me will only put that off, so just shut up, and let me take care of it." Kya exclaimed, as she pulled the young girl with her.

"But, you're being a Meanie!" Violet exclaimed, Kya just huffed as she pulled the blonde behind her, eventually they reached a path section where four paths met, the memorial plaques dug into the ground, for Toni, and Kelsi. Kya's grip slackened, and Violet broke free, running to the plaques, and falling to her knees, crying loudly. Kya let out a sigh, and closed her eyes, turning away from the scene.

"Violet…" Kya choked out, as she managed a look, only to see Violet, looking the same as she did the day she left a year ago. Kya frowned, and her heart broke as the blonde looked up at her, with shining brown eyes.

"They're gone… I need them, and they're gone."

"We're gonna get through this. Together." Kya swore, as she took a few steps forwards, Violet shook her head, and pulled her knees to her chest, and hid her head in her arms. Kya frowned, and reached for the blonde, gripping her wrists, and pulling them away from her.

"Just leave me alone… I want to be alone." Violet said, Kya glared at her. She was not making the same mistake twice, she was going to help Violet, no matter what the blonde said about it.

"I'm not leaving you alone, and I never will. I realize you can probably be okay by yourself, eventually. But, if you just shut up, and let me help… Then I can be okay too." Kya muttered, causing Violet to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"You leaving hurt me, so much more than I thought it could…" Kya told her, the blonde frowned, and lunged forwards, hugging the Guardian.

"I'm so sorry… I was just thinking of myself! I'm so stupid."

"Shut the fuck up Violet." Kya muttered, as happy as this situation was, it was a farce, none of it was real, at least not in a way that mattered. And then, a bright light engulfed the maze, taking Kya, and Violet with it.

 _ **-Aftermath- Amaryllis Academy- A Few Hours Later-**_

Violet stretched, before pulling down her pink, and black plaid skirt, her uniform being the girl variation on Ace, and Adam's own.

"You know, this skirt is really short…" Violet said, Jesse smirked at her.

"You worried about modesty?" Jesse asked, Violet turned with a glare.

"Not really, I'm just saying, I don't usually wear skirts, and especially not so short." Violet told him, before she looked to Ace, and Adam. "I'm starting to think your principal is a major pervert, the short skirts, and girls vanishing thing is really good evidence."

"I agree. So, it's almost time for your meeting, I would get going now." Ace said, Violet nodded, looking to Damon and Jesse.

"You know the plan?" Jesse asked, Violet smiled, as she pulled out her Wayfinder, and waved it around.

"Yup, got it." Violet said, before she slipped her Wayfinder underneath her shirt, Damon tilted his head, and looked at her waist.

"Where did you put that?" Damon wondered, Violet turned with a raised brow, and raised her dress shirt a bit, revealing the Wayfinder poking out of her skirt. "Oh, okay."

"Where'd you think I had it?" Violet asked, with a smirk, as she let her shirt drop.

"Panties?" Damon asked, Violet laughed.

"No, I keep other things in there."

"Like what?" Adam asked, titling his head, Violet smiled.

"Now, that is something Kya would really kill me for." Violet said, with a small smile, Adam shrugged.

"Is it not what I think it is? Is it a penis?"

"Ha! As if! But… that does bring up a conversation me and the guys had a while ago…" Violet said, Damon, and Jesse groaned.

"Oh god no."

"Violet, go do your mission Baby-Girl, I sincerely do not want to go down that rabbit hole again." Damon said, Violet laughed at him, and skipped to the door.

"You guys be ready!"

"Just be safe." Jesse replied, Violet nodded, as she opened the door, and skipped out of the room.

Violet made her way through the halls, humming quietly to herself. Once she was out of the building, she nearly screamed when she saw a girl with long white hair laughing with her friends on a bench nearby. Violet quickly took a breath, to calm herself, Kya wasn't here, and if she was… She'd probably march right up to her, and…

Actually, Violet didn't know what Kya would do if she saw her right now. Would she hug her, give her the cold shoulder, hit her? Violet didn't actually know, she figured each one was equally likely, it was best not to dwell on it, it wasn't important right now, so it didn't matter to her.

Violet continued her lonely walk across the campus, watching all the students, a few were gathered around someone doing card tricks, a group of girls watching two guys spar with each other. Violet shook her head.

"I could shatters those girls worlds if I wanted…" Violet muttered, with a smirk, before she huffed. "Man, that was a bit much, I'm not that good… Well, I probably am." Violet quickly reassured herself, with a smile, laughing to herself a bit. "I'm pretty narcissistic… Least, I know it."

Violet smiled, and yawned a bit, as she approached the main tower, she stopped, and looked up at it, narrowing her eyes. Violet smiled, and walked inside the building, up to the desk.

"Lexi, here to see Mr. McIntyre." Violet said, looking at the receptionist, who nodded, smiling up at the girl.

"Right, he'll see you now…" The receptionist said, with a warm smile. "I hope you enjoy your time with us." Violet smiled at the receptionist, and nodded, walking into the elevator, and pressing the button to go up.

"She seemed eerily happy. Probably in on it, or I'm being paranoid…" Violet muttered, crossing her arms, and taking a breath. She rode the elevator up, and turned to see an entire side of the campus on display through the glass.

Once she reached the top floor, she walked out of the elevator, and up to another desk, with a secretary doing paperwork. She looked up at Violet, and smiled, letting her into the Principals office. Violet smiled, and made her way inside the office, seeing Mr. McIntyre staring out the window, with his arms clasped behind his back.

"I'm here." Violet said, cocking her hip out, and placing her hand on it, with a raised brow. Mr. McIntyre turned, and smiled at the blonde.

"Ah, Miss Smith… How are you?"

"Fine. So, are we just gonna jump right into this, or what?"

"Precisely! Come with me, I will educate you about our school as we walk." Mr. McIntyre said, as he began walking towards an elevator in the corner of the room, Violet smirked a bit, and followed him.

"Where are we going?" Violet asked, tilting her head, as she got in the elevator with the man, who smiled and pressed a button, sending them to the basement.

"I'm going to show you what makes our school so special. Did you know that the students here are limited on the magic they can use? I suppose you would, it was in our pamphlet."

"Uh… I actually didn't read that. I've heard of similar schools though, I considered going to one on a different world, but chose to come here because I had family."

"What were the other schools you were considering?"

"Luna Nova, the academy for witches. Though I'm not particularly witchlike." Violet said, with a smile, Mr. McIntyre nodded, with a slight smile himself, as the two continued to travel down in the elevator.

"Ah, a good choice. But you coming here presents you with the opportunity to become something much more than a mere witch." Violet nodded.

"Right."

"Which Faction are you apart of?" Mr. McIntyre asked, Violet shrugged.

"None of them appealed to me personally. Are you apart of any?"

"Yes! The Protectors of Balance, actually. Our new leader has been adjusting to her role nicely."

"Wait, who's leading the Protectors now?"

"Rose Keire, our previous leaders daughter, did you not know? She has been leading for a year now."

"No, not really. I'm not associated, so I don't pay attention to the factions." Violet told him, he nodded, as they arrived at the floor. The doors opened, to reveal a long hallway, leading to a large metal door. Mr. McIntyre strode forwards, with Violet trailing after him.

"So, as I told you, our school runs on a limited magical current, down here is where it comes from."

"As, do all students get to see it?"

"No, only those I deem worthy." He told her, Violet hummed, she looked around, seeing a hallway on each side of her, she smiled, and tripped over her feet, while grabbing her Wayfinder and tossing it into the shadows. Her falling masking the clanking of metal in the nearly silent hall, Mr. McIntyre turned, and offered his hand.

"Sorry, kind clumsy." She told him, he hummed, with a slim smile, as he handed her glasses back to her, she smiled and put them back on.

The two continued down the hall until Violet was at the edge of her Wayfinders range, she opened a Corridor of Light from it, leading to Jesse's own, as Mr. McIntyre stopped to input a pass code into the large metal door.

The large metal door opened and Violet saw a large pulsating orb of Light, and Darkness in the center of the room, two doorways leading to the room from either side. Violet smiled, and followed Mr. McIntyre as her connection to her Wayfinder broke, as she was out of range from it's magic.

"This is the Amaryllis Cornerstone of Balance, it provides the school with magic." Mr. McIntyre explained, Violet nodded.

"Yeah? Why did you bring me here?" Violet asked, her tone losing all the happiness she forced into it before, Mr. McIntyre smiled.

"I was wondering when you would drop the charade Lexi." He said, turning, and glaring at Violet, she laughed.

"Lexi? Sorry, you've got it wrong. I'm Violet Alexandria Hart." Violet revealed, with a large smile, summoning Oathkeeper in her left hand, just to prove her point. Mr. McIntyre's eyes widened, and he backed away from her, towards the Cornerstone.

"Violet! Why are you here?" He asked, in slight fear, Violet smirked, and pointed Oathkeeper at him.

"I'm here to investigate what you've done to a couple girls here. New girls from different worlds would disappear after meeting with you. I'm pretty sure I've got an idea of how they disappeared." Violet said, looking to the Cornerstone.

"What would that be?" Mr. McIntyre asked, as he calmed down a bit, gathering a ball of Light, and Darkness in his hands. Violet glared at him, and prepared to dodge him.

"You took them down here, and sapped their magical energy. You killed them, and used the magic to power that cornerstone."

"Close, but not altogether correct. I did much more than that."

"What would that be, and why? What is there to gain, or are you just crazy?" Violet asked, glaring at the man.

"I sapped their magic, and used it to power the cornerstone. However, people consist of a Heart, Body, and Soul. Their Heart went to help the Cornerstone, and their Soul went to me, their body withered away, into nothingness."

"Why take their souls?"

"Because my current leader is too weak to do what is necessary. In order to punish both Light, and Darkness, I must acquire a power beyond them both. I need to be a God to stop them, their souls will bring me to a new level, so I can balance everything!" He exclaimed, before firing the mixed ball of Light, and Darkness at Violet, she glared at him, and flipped over it, glaring at him.

"You're pathetic! Attacking a helpless little girl!" Violet taunted him, Mr. McIntyre glared at her.

"Your Soul will propel me to new heights! I shall destroy Light, and Darkness, and you will help me, no other part of you is needed, just like all those other girls."

"Why them?" Violet asked him.

"Their magic was unfamiliar, I didn't know them, thus they were expendable."

"Oh, so you're just an elitist prick then."

"Shut. Up." Mr. McIntyre said, glaring at Violet as he gathered more Light and Darkness in his hands, Violet smirked, as a door to the left opened up, Jesse, and Damon moving behind the Cornerstone.

"You know, my friends were supposed to come swooping in right about now and help… Guess they abandoned me…" Violet muttered as she slowly approached Mr. McIntyre.

"Do you ever shut up you little brat?" Mr. McIntyre snarled, Violet laughed loudly at him with a glare.

"You have no idea. But I know people like you are scum, you prey on the weak, like a pathetic vulture. You're so full of yourself you would let a teenage girl approach you, running her mouth, setting things up for the perfect ambush." Violet said, Mr. McIntyre glared at her, as Damon and Jesse appeared beside him, each grabbing an arm, preventing him from utilizing his magic.

"Let me go this instant! I am a Protector of Balance!" Mr. McIntyre exclaimed, Violet glared at him, as did Damon.

"I know the boss, and the previous Boss, you deserve to be punished by Rose, not us. Damon, can you contact her?" Violet asked, as Zack's voice chimed in, in her head.

" _Violet, if I may…"_ Zack's voice echoed throught Violet's head, she jumped, and looked around.

"Zack? How are you doing that?"

" _I'm a fragment of Light that is linked to your Heart, I could do this at anytime. Regardless, I ask that you let me take care of this one, simply place your hand on his forehead, I shall do the rest."_

"Okay then, weird, but not gonna question it." Violet said, as she walked forwards, placing her hand on Mr. McIntyre's forehead, a Light emanated from her hand, before Mr. McIntyre passed out.

" _All done."_ Zack's voice spoke, Violet hummed.

"That was quick… What did you do?"

" _What would any father do when his daughter's life was threatened… Just take him to Rose, Vani will know how to deal with him."_

"Okay, Jesse, use Gravity magic to keep him in place, we're taking him to Rose, Damon, you know where she is."

"Got it." Jesse agreed, Damon nodded.

"What exactly was he doing?"

"I'll tell you on the way… Come on." Violet said, before she stopped. "Gimmie my Wayfinder." She demanded, Jesse smiled, and pulled her Wayfinder from his pocket, handing it over to the blonde, who smiled at him. "Okay, let's get out of here…" Violet said, as she smiled to herself, clutching her Wayfinder, she wondered what Kya would think of her now, and how her little Tsubaki was doing.


	57. Chapter 57: Conviction

**_Okay, I'm back, with another chapter of Aftermath. This one was fun, as I said before, the first scene was actually cut from the last chapter, and placed here because it wasn't finished, but it's here now. So, enjoy! Not much else to introduce you to, so... Been watching anime, because, you know, I just have. Specifically Little Witch Academia, and My Hero Academia, so, yeah. Important, because we actually go to Luna Nova, the school in Little Witch Academia this chapter, because it's my story, and I can write whatever I want. So enjoy guys!_**

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~Shadows of Light~**_

A girl opened the front door of her home, the sun shining brightly behind her, illuminating Daybreak Town, the waters of the fountain shining brightly, as she stepped inside her home. She had a pale complexion, with dark brown hair that stretched to her mid back, she had cinnamon colored eyes, that seemed to glow red in the right light.

She was dressed in a school uniform, white dress shirt, with dress pants, a tan vest, with a bright, shining red tie around her neck. She narrowed her eyes, as she examined her home, closing the door behind her.

"Tanner. Why are you here?" She asked, as she walked into her front room, gripping her school bag. Tanner was there, smiling brightly at her, dressed similarly, with shorter hair.

"You noticed me."

"Of course I did. What are you doing here?" She asked, as she placed her bag down on her coffee table, a Chirithy materialized in a poof of smoke, and greeted her.

"I wanted to see you Stella, how are you? Excited to graduate?" Tanner asked, Stella narrowed her eyes at him, as they flashed red for a moment.

"Tanner, quit with the pleasantries. You never visit unless you've got something important to say to me." Stella said, Tanner nodded.

"Right, well… Theres this meeting with all fledgling Keyblade Craftsman, thought I would invite you to it." Tanner told her, Stella nodded.

"I see, I would like to attend."

"Care if I see your latest masterpiece?" Tanner asked, Stella hummed.

"Fine, I'll show you." Stella said, as she reached into her bag, her fingers ghosting over several Keychains, before grabbing her newest creation. She pulled it out of her bag, and summoned the Key in a flash of Light. Tanner smiled as he saw Oathkeeper shining in the light.

"What's it called?"

"Oathkeeper. It was a commission for Meredith. Though I don't know what a half baked wielder like her could do with it." Stella said, there was no malice in her voice, she was just being realistic.

"I'm sure she could do great things." Tanner noted, before he smiled. "Okay, I'm satisfied. I'll see you around Stella Crystal Hart." Tanner exclaimed with an exaggerated wave, as he made his way out of the house. Stella glared after him.

"What a weirdo." She muttered, as she examined Oathkeeper once again, perhaps Meredith could make something of herself with such a blade.

 _ **-Aftermath- Gummi Ship- Present Day-**_

"You tried to poison me you little bitch!" Violet yelled, as she threw a cup full of tea at Jesse, who glared at her, using a quick Stop spell to prevent the tea from flying out of the cup, as it flew through the air, he caught it, and glared at Violet.

"How so?"

"You didn't make my tea right!"

"I made you tea like you asked me to Violet." Jesse said, Violet glared at him.

"There's no sugar in it! I only like tea with sugar, my Mother would always make my tea right." Violet said, crossing her arms.

"I put like… two whole spoonfuls of sugar in it."

"Not enough!"

"Are you telling me you want me to drown the tea in sugar to the point where it's basically only sugar? That's wholly unhealthy." Jesse told her, Violet glared at him, shaking her head.

"My Mother would always make me the perfect tea, because I like sugar. Make it again." Violet demanded, Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Make it yourself." He told her, waving his hand at her dismissively, she growled at him as he walked away from her.

"Jesse!" Violet whined, Jesse stopped, looking over his shoulder at her.

"I refuse to aid you in killing yourself with sugar."

"You're being a real fuck, you know that?" Violet muttered, with a glare. Jesse just laughed a bit, and left the kitchen, Violet pouted and groaned.

 _ **-Aftermath- Luna Nova- One Hour Later-**_

"We go to a lot of schools don't we? This, Amaryllis, the Hero Academy school…" Violet muttered, Jesse simply hummed, and Damon nodded.

"So, what are we doing here?"

"Well, schools in session now, and I just wanted to see it, the students, the sights. It has magic, so maybe I can learn something new here." Violet told them, as her eyes wandered, seeing two girls talking, well, one was chasing after the other, and jabbering inside her ear.

The girl up front looked to be bored, or simply disinterested in what the girl following her was saying. The girl in front had blonde hair, and blue eyes, and fair skin, wearing the school uniform, while the girl following her brown hair, and red eyes, with a tuft of hair sticking up from the back of her head, tied that way, half her bangs hanging on her face.

"Akko, please stop talking so quickly. I'm helping you study, and cannot do so if you give me a headache." The blonde told the girl behind her, Akko.

"Sorry Diana, I'm just excited you're actually going to help me out, and… who is that?" Akko asked, as she looked towards Violet, Jesse, and Damon, Diana stopped, and looked the trios way as well.

"None of our business, come on." Diana said, as she gently gripped Akko's upper arm, pulling her with her, Akko shrugged, following the prodigy around a corner, while Violet's eyes shined.

"I ship them so much!" Violet squealed, Jesse, and Damon just stared at her.

"Ship?"

"Yeah! They're obviously not together yet, but… I don't think it would take much." Violet said thoughtfully, Jesse glared at her.

"Violet, no." Jesse said, causing the blonde to look at him, with a raised eyebrow. "We are not to meddle or interfere in affairs like that, if we were not asked to."

"But…" Violet began, taking a step forwards, before she tripped over her feet like an idiot, and fell against Jesse, who caught her, with a look. "Sorry…"

"Be more careful." Jesse chided her, as the blonde, now with pink tips to her hair, that touched her shoulders stood back up.

"Sure. But, I'm gonna go get those two girls to kiss, later Jesse!" Violet exclaimed, before she dashed off, Jesse reached out after her, as Damon chuckled, crossing his arms.

"She thinks she a cheeky little… Wait…" Jesse stopped, as he searched his pockets for his Wayfinder, if he had that he could just teleport to her, but… it wasn't there. "Its gone…" Jesse muttered, shaking his head. "That little bitch, when she fell, she took my Wayfinder!"

"She's pretty smart when she wants to be." Damon said, smiling. "Anyway, she wont leave until she gets them together. Might as well settle in, and do something. I'm gonna see if I can find a nice girl to talk to." Damon said, before he walked away from Jesse, who simply let out an irritated sigh.

"That girl…" Jesse muttered, as he started in the direction he saw Violet run off in.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City, Kya's House-**_

"Tsubaki, don't jump on those papers, okay? I need them for work." Kya spoke, as she walked Tsubaki into the room, holding the Frost Ferret in her arms with a towel, attempting to dry her off a bit. The small animal squeaked in agreement, as Kya sat her down on the floor.

Tsubaki shook, slinging a bit of water off of her, and onto Kya's legs, and the floor, before she scampered off, slipping a bit at first before gaining her bearings, and running to her food to eat. Kya just smiled a bit, before she looked up in alarm, grabbing her Keychain, and summoning Stormfall, pointing it at the door, as it opened.

"Don't shoot! It's just me!" Ruby exclaimed, as she clutched a stack of papers in her arms. Kya calmed down, and banished Stormfall clipping it on her belt, right next to Rainfell. She had been given Stormfall by Master Aqua once she had completed her Mark of Mastery.

"Why didn't you tell me you were arriving?" Kya asked, Ruby smiled a bit.

"You knew I would be back… It's not like you to forget Kya." Ruby said, with a smile, as she closed the door behind her, and brought the papers over to Kya, who took them, and placed them on a desk.

"It slipped my mind. I just gave Tsubaki a bath, and that… takes up all of my attention. Little shit doesn't like to stay still for me, always behaved when Violet gave her a bath." Kya said, with a slight smile, Tsubaki squeaked loudly. "I know you love her more! You little shit." Kya said, with a small smile.

"So, you got anything you need me for?" Ruby asked, Kya shrugged.

"Yeah, I need you to deliver some reports to Master Aking-Do's mercenary organization. I've been in talks with them the past week, on hiring them for extra support in protecting people from the Children of Darkness." Kya said, as she went over to her desk, grabbing a few papers at the top of a stack, and folding them, placing them in an envelope, before handing it over to Ruby.

"I think it's really cool that you got assigned to lead the New Guardians here…" Ruby said, with a smile, Kya merely hummed.

"You guys need a Guardian to guide you. Though Ruby… You do know that I'm your boss right, not any New Guardians. You report directly to me for a reason, don't put your trust in them, put it in me, trust me. There's something shady going on with the New Guardians."

"What do you mean?" Ruby asked, Kya hummed.

"I mean that they seek to eliminate all traces of Darkness, which would throw the universe off balance and engulf it in Chaos. I only seek to protect the light, my friends, and my home." Kya told her, with a smile, Ruby nodded.

"Right then. I trust in you Kya." Ruby confirmed, before she shifted a bit. "I'll be off now." Ruby said, before she turned to leave, as the door opened up once again, revealing Andre, with Jamora behind him.

"Heya Kya, hey Ruby!" Jamora exclaimed happily, Kya glared at him while Ruby waved, and left the house to deliver the reports.

"You're lucky you're Violet's friend. Otherwise I wouldn't allow you in." Kya told him, Jamora smiled at her.

"Are we not friends Kya?"

"You're a Protector, a natural enemy, even though Violet trusts you." Kya told him, with a slim smile, Andre huffed.

"By Violet, you mean you, since she isn't here…" Andre said, causing Kya to glare at him.

"I'm aware. How did your patrol go? Is Farren behaving?" Kya asked, Andre nodded.

"We had a tiny spat with the Children of Darkness, nothing too bad, no one was harmed seriously on either side." Andre told her, Kya nodded.

"Okay, well, here's your patrol for the next three days. I'm going to have an extended meeting during those days, so just go on your patrols as usual, and report back after your final patrol." Kya told him, Andre nodded as he took the papers, Jamora looked over his shoulder, causing the other boy to glare at him.

"I just wanted to see what my boyfriend was doing, jeez, secrecy much." Jamora said, Andre shook his head.

"Who will you be meeting with?" Andre asked, Kya glanced at him.

"I've got to keep some secrets. Now, go, I have to feed Tsubaki her fresh vegetables." Kya said, Andre, and Jamora turned, leaving her house.

"Such a doting parent." Jamora said, with a smile, Kya glared at his back as the door to her house closed, leaving her alone with Tsubaki. Kya walked into the kitchen, to see Tsubaki pacing on the counter, by her bowl, before she squeaked at Kya.

"I know, I'm late. Sorry, had important meetings." Kya said, Tsubaki squeaked, and nudged her bowl forwards, as Kya opened up the fridge. "And the movie after that, make sure you eat all your vegetables, or we wont go." Kya told Tsubaki, who squeaked in agreement.

 _ **-Aftermath- Luna Nova-**_

"Hi, I'm Violet." Violet introduced herself, to Akko, and Diana. The latter of which merely gave her a look, while Akko looked happy to meet a new person.

"I'm Akko, and this is Diana, what are you doing here?" Akko asked, Vilet shrugged, as she took a seat across from the girl.

"Magical study." Violet told her, looking to Diana. "Was I interrupting something?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. I was helping Akko study. I would appreciate you leaving so we could continue." Diana told Violet, who simply smiled at her.

"You remind me of someone I know, in fact both of you do. I see a lot of myself in you Akko, and Diana, you're a real serious girl, like my girl." Violet said, Akko titled her head.

"Your girl? Do you mean you've got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, well… I mean, I think I still do, been a long time since I've seen her. Anyway, I can sense the same type of tension that I had with her, with you two. That's why I'm gonna help you." Violet said, with a smile, causing both Akko, and Diana to blush.

"We don't need your help with that." Diana told Violet, who simply shrugged.

"And we don't… Wait, what?" Akko asked, looking to Diana, who simply blushed harder, and looked away from her. Violet laughed a bit.

"The serious ones always have to hide how they really feel. I've dealt with that, anyway, come on guys. You obviously like each other. Diana, you wouldn't be helping Akko if you didn't, and Akko, I can pretty much read you like an open book."

"Am I that obvious?" Akko pouted, Violet laughed at her.

"Yes. Anyway, come on, you can trust me, what's holding you back?" Violet asked, looking to Diana, who simply shook her head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Great, then it's nothing, so give Akko a kiss then, come on, don't be a bitch." Violet said, with a smile on her face. Diana glared heatedly at her, while Akko blushed, and sank in her seat.

"I would appre-"

"I wouldn't mind…" Akko muttered, causing Diana's head to snap to her, and a shit eating grin to form on Violet's face.

"Akko, don't feel pressured because of her." Diana said, Akko shook her head, pushing herself up to look Diana in the eye.

"I'm not. I just wouldn't mind." Akko told her, Diana sighed, and glared at Violet for a moment, who simply smiled back, before she looked to Akko.

"This is not the way I wanted to do this… I wanted it to be more romantic, and not so sudden, and with an uninvited guest." Diana muttered, Violet just smiled at her, as the door to the library opened, revealing Jesse, who looked around, before seeing Violet.

"Come on." Violet egged them on, as Jesse got closer, Diana let out a sigh, and gently brought a hand up to Akko's face, pulling her closer. Before the two kissed, as Jesse arrived, glaring at Violet.

"You thieving little… We've got a job, come on." Jesse said, a message had come through his phone while he was searching for Violet, he had already told Damon to meet them at the ship.

"Okay, my jobs done. You two have fun, I might be back later." Violet told them, as she stood up, Diana simply glared at her, while Akko nodded. Jesse shook his head, as he and Violet walked away from the budding couple.

"You are truly an asshole, also, give me my Wayfinder back." Jesse said, Violet nodded, and pulled it from her pocket, with a smile.

"I still got my old Kleptomaniac tricks. Lifting shiny objects without anyone noticing. My mom actually taught me how to do it. Boy was my mother mad when she found out it had enabled my kleptomania, didn't talk to my mom for a few days." Violet said, with a smile, Jesse hummed.

"So, you successfully managed to get those two together, amazing. I honestly saw nothing there."

"Because you didn't live in a similar relationship. Yours was all best friends, movies, and cuddles. I had to deal with an angry Kya most of the time." Violet told him, Jesse hummed.

"I did have a good time pretty much always until that stupid fight." Jesse said, Violet nodded.

"We all do stupid things Jesse. God knows I wouldn't have slept with Zen, had I known he lied, and was actually an asshole… But then I also slept with his older sister, and got his younger sister to have a crush on me within minutes, so we're even." Violet said, with a smile, Jesse smiled at her.

"I suppose so. Anyway, we have a mission, as I've said. It's to a world we've never been to before. Main focus is a Kingdom, with a royal family and everything." Jesse told her, Violet nodded.

"Okay. Sounds good. Any Prince, or Princesses?" Violet asked, Jesse nodded.

"A Princess in fact, singular. Her father is the King, no Queen in the picture." Jesse told her, Violet hummed, before she nodded. A while passed, as the two just moved through campus, and towards their Gummi Ship.

"So, is she gay?" Violet asked, once they were at the ship, and the ramp was coming down.

"Violet!"

"I'm just asking! Or Bi, or Pan, or whatever?" Violet asked, Jesse simply sighed, and glared at her.

"I have no idea." Jesse told her, Violet nodded, as the ramp came down on the ground.

"All I wanted was an answer." Violet told him, he simply shook his head at her, as they stepped onto the ramp of the Gummi Ship, walking into their general home, and base of operations. "Also, I wanna train, so, yeah."

"I will monitor you."

"Why? I don't wanna wear the sensors." Violet whined, Jesse simply laughed, once they walked to the Training Room, and the Gummi Ramp came up, with Damon preparing to take off.

Once they were off the world of Luna Nova, and Violet had been outfitted with the sensors needed for training, she stepped into the training room, with Jesse starting up the simulation. Violet let out a sigh, and summoned Oathkeeper, as several virtual shadows materialized around her.

"Begin." Jesse said, as he initiated the training, Violet narrowed her eyes, and, jumped, throwing Oathkeeper at several Heartless, killing them, before she shot several bolts of Lightning from her hands, destroying the rest that surrounded her, as more, and more just popped up, she called Oathkeeper back to her, and landed on the ground, as Neoshadows appeared.

"Okay, no mistakes so far, good. Let's see how you guys deal with this!" Violet exclaimed, as she called on the magic of her Wayfinder, summoning Jesse's Scarf, made of Light around her neck, and Damon's Fenrir, also made of Light in her free hand. She threw Oathkeeper and Fenrir in the air, before she grabbed Jesse's Scarf, pulling it off her neck, and whipping the two ends to the two Keyblades, causing the ends to wrap around their handles.

"Are you sure you can handle that?" Jesse asked, as Violet gripped Jesse's scarf in her hands, now holding Oathkeeper, and Fenrir on either end. She whipped it around, hitting several Heartless with each Keyblade. She pumped her magic into the scarf, sending Blizzard magic towards Fenrir, coating it in Ice, and Fire magic towards Oathkeeper, coating the blade in a bright blue flame.

Violet spun, and jumped around whipping the scarf to, and fro, destroying Heartless each swing, until she was surrounded by several Large Bodies, Wyverns, and countless Neoshadows, and Darkballs.

"Violet, you might want to cool it." Jesse said, Violet simply shook her head, she had only taken a single hit this session, and it was from Oathkeeper flying back, and hitting her leg. Violet jumped up, and Banished both Jesse's Scarf, and Fenrir, she caught Oathkeeper, and shot out several large Fireballs, that surrounded her in blue flames, as she ran around, destroying Heartless.

Until suddenly, all the Heartless vanished, causing Violet to turn, glaring at Jesse, she marched towards him, as the door opened up, she banished Oathkeeper, and clipped it to her belt.

"What the fuck?" Violet demanded, Jesse raised his hands in the air.

"It actually wasn't me. The simulation just shut off, you seem to have overloaded it. I did tell you to cool it." Jesse reminded her, Violet just shrugged, smiling, as she placed her hands on her hips.

"That just means I'm better than I thought. Anyway, get these off me, I need to shower before we get to the new world. I'm all sweaty and gross." Violet said, Jesse nodded, and began to remove the sensors from Violet's body. "After this job, we need to upgrade our ship, contact Cidney, and set it up, okay?"

"You got it Violet, after this mission." Jesse agreed with her, smiling, Violet nodded, as Damon sped off, to the world where their job came from.


	58. Chapter 58: Inherent Immunity

**_Hey. This is... I'm sorry you had to wait so long, been busy, and this chapter proved difficult for me to write out. Then... I started playing Stardew Valley... Man, that game... It takes you over. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and sorry for the wait... I dont want this to turn into a story that you have to wait so long for, this was all my bad, and definitely not a thing that will happen too much more. So, I hope you enjoy guys!_**

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~Shadows of Light~**_

"So… Is no one going to say anything?" Violet asked, looking to Jesse, and Damon, who were on either side of her. Jesse simply stood wide eyed, and stared at the princess in front of her. Damon just shrugged, and leaned closer to her.

"Nah."

"Fine, that bitch looks like Emily!" Violet exclaimed, pointing at the Princess who smiled uneasily at her. Her blonde hair shining in the light of the sun, and blue eyes sparkling, her pale shin similar to Violet's own. She was dressed in a fancy, frilly pink dress. Violet, and Damon looked to Jesse, expecting him to ridicule her, but he was frozen.

"Weird." Damon muttered, Violet shrugged.

"I'll take care of this. One second Princess." Violet apologized, before she moved in front of Jesse, and gripped his shoulders, shaking him a bit. "Jesse! Jesse! Jesse!" She exclaimed, but he didn't respond. Violet glared at him and let go of his shoulders, before she smacked him across the face, causing him to stagger back, and knock him from his trance.

"Violet, what the hell?" Jesse demanded, Violet shrugged.

"You weren't paying attention. Bad Jesse." Violet told him, before turning around, and smiling at the Princess. "So, you needed us for something?" Violet asked, smiling brightly at her.

"Yes, I would rather us talk inside, if that is okay with you three." The Princess said, Violet nodded.

"Sure, guys come on, and stop leering at the poor girl, yes she's pretty, get over it." Violet said to her companions, Damon chuckled at her, as the Princess giggled a bit, before she began walking towards the castle doors. The castle itself was a massive building, with bright white stone, and bits of gold decorating it, with golden banners hanging.

"You're just saying that because you already checked her out." Damon said, Violet glared at him, and shushed him. Jesse didn't say anything, but simply followed Violet, next to Damon. The Princess lead the three inside the castle, the guards eyeing them, but saying nothing.

"So, Princess how much magic and technology do you have here?" Violet asked, The Princess smiled at her.

"All our technology is intrinsically linked with our magic, which is very potent, and strong. The whole land is drenched in magic." The Princess told her, Violet nodded. "Also, feel free to call me Mitsuha." The Princess told them, Violet nodded.

"Got it Mitsuha."

"Princess." Jesse said.

"Yes?" Mitsuha asked, Jesse shook her head.

"Not you. Violet, it's Princess Mitsuha." Jesse reminded her, Violet groaned at him, rather unattractively.

"No, really it's fine. Just Mitsuha is fine with me, formalities get in the way of friendship." Mitsuha said, Violet turned, and gave Jesse a superior, shit eating grin, he simply shook his head.

"See? We're all friends. Fuck you Jesse." Violet said, Jesse glared at her, and shook his head, with a slim smile. The three made their way up to Princess Mitsuha's room, a large grand bedroom with a guard stationed by the door. The white curtain letting the bright sun through. Her bed lined with gold trim, and a golden flower stitched on it.

Mitsuha sat on the bed, and smoothed out her dress, while Violet sat next to her, Jesse stood in front of the bed next to Damon, Violet smiled at the Princess.

"So, what did you need us for Mitsuha?" Violet asked, Princess Mitsuha smiled a bit at her apologetically.

"Actually, it's more than one thing… Is that okay?" Princess Mitsuha asked, Violet smirked a bit.

"Since we're here… I'll let it slide, so what are the things?"

"It's going to sound stupid, but it's linked to the second job I want you for… I have an arranged marriage coming up, for the good of the Kingdom and it's future. It's the only way my father would accept a peace between my nation, and our age old nemesis."

"We can work with that… What's the second thing?" Violet asked, Princess Mitsuha grinned painfully as she stood up, and motioned for Violet, Jesse and Damon to follow her. Violet got up from the bed, and followed Mitsuha over to the window, where she lifted the cloth so they could look at the city, when they did Violet, Jesse, and Damon saw a large plume of smoke emanating from the square, people's bodies were being burned.

"That. You see my father, and this Kingdom bathes in the Light. However, my father has, in recent months taken the situation to the extreme. He kills, and burns anyone who he suspects has a bit of Darkness in their heart. Darkness exists in every Heart, so it's been problematic. He's even killed an ambassador from another country earlier this week. I fear he will only grow more dangerous as time passes." Princess Mitsuha said, with a painful frown, Violet looked to Damon and Jesse, Damon shrugged, while Jesse looked contemplative.

"Can we really go around knocking kings off their throne? I get what he's doing isn't right, but I don't know if we have the authority…"

"Fuck that, we're helping. I get that this guy is probably part of your faction, but I don't give a damn, anyone corrupted enough to start killing random innocent citizens needs to be dealt with."

"It's not my faction I care about. Plus, I doubt he is acting within their interests."

"I'd believe it. Same people who wouldn't let me enter their building because I had Darkness in my Heart, and some of my magic is powered by it." Violet told him, before she shook her head. "We're helping Jesse, have a problem with that?" Violet asked, Jesse let out a sigh, and shook his head.

"We were called here, and are already here. Might as well help out. We'll have to be careful, more than usual." Jesse said, Violet nodded and looked to Mitsuha.

"Okay Mitsuha. Whatever you need we're yours. We'll help you out, just point us in a direction." Violet said, with a smile, Princess Mitsuha smiled widely at the blonde.

"I thank all of you for your help. I didn't know what else to do. You three are my only hope." Princess Mitsuha said, smiling at Violet, who smiled back at her. Her golden blonde hair turning pink at the tips, and reaching her shoulders, as it shifted, and shined in the light.

"Anything for a Princess. Arranged marriages aren't something I support, so whatever you need, we're yours." Violet said, with a smile, Mitsuha giggled a bit at her.

"You might want to be careful with your promises Violet, I might order you to do something you don't like." Mitsuha said, Violet smirked.

"You're a good person, I can tell. You wouldn't do that." Violet told her, with a smile. Damon and Jesse exchanged a look. "You're dad sure is creepy though, he's too… Obsessed with punishing the Darkness. What he's been doing in town is abhorrent." Violet asked, Mitsuha nodded.

"That's part of the reason I wanted the famous Flower Trio to help me." Mitsuha said, causing Violet, Jesse, and Damon to exchange looks.

"Flower Trio?" Violet asked, Mitsuha smiled at her.

"It's what you three are called. I think it's because your name is Violet, if I'm not mistaken."

"Probably, I am the most important part of this Trio. Just you two are boring as all hell." Violet said, Jesse shook his head at her. "Anyway, we need to formulate a plan… Your father, can we get an audience with him?" Violet asked, Princess Mitsuha gave her a look.

"It will be extremely dangerous Violet…"

"No big deal, I already have one Light Warrior who's mad at me on a day to day business."

"Me?" Jesse asked, Violet scoffed.

"No, ya conceited fucker, it's my girlfriend, who is probably very, very mad at me all day every day, because besides general affection, and anger that's the only emotion I bring out of her. Anyway, I want an audience with him, can we go off and do that Mitsuha?" Violet asked, the Princess looked unsure but nodded.

"What about us?" Damon asked, Violet hummed, crossing her arms, and looking at the smoke plume coming from the town square.

"You two head into town. Talk to people, are they happy, and okay with their current ruler? That sort of stuff, just make sure we can safely do our job, and place Mitsuha on the throne early." Violet said, Jesse, and Damon nodded.

"A quality idea Violet. If we can get the people on our side, we could overwhelm the guards, and prevent them from stopping us."

"Yeah. But let's formulate a better plan before doing anything." Violet told them, before she looked to Mitsuha. "Okay Mitsuha, let's go meet your father." Violet said, as she and Mitsuha began walking towards the door, Damon, and Jesse following them. Once they were out of the room, Damon, and Jesse headed in a different direction, as to leave the castle. Violet, and Mitsuha moved through the halls together.

"I do not wish to get the people involved too heavily, they could be harmed."

"Right, but the land is steeped in magic. My power let's me adapt to any type of magic, and I can share it with Jesse, and Damon. They could be with the civilians, and protect them from the guards. Should be easy, this magic seems to meld with mine quite nicely."

"There is something we could do… My country has certain laws in place where the current ruler may be challenged for their throne. That's why I called on you, I lack any combat skills… If you were to challenge him on my behalf…"

"Right. We can do it that way, I still want to make sure the people are okay with this change in ruler."

"I agree. So, may I ask you something?"

"Go ahead." Violet said, with a smile at her.

"Your friend Jesse, he seemed very stricken with me… Why is that, and who is Emily?" Mitsuha asked, Violet nodded, frowning a bit.

"Right… About that… Emily was Jesse's first, and only love. She… Was killed in front of me actually. It was a really dark time for all of us, but you know, Jesse loved her, so he was hit the hardest. I try to avoid the topic on a day to day basis, but he's still hurting. We all are actually."

"You said I looked like her… I see now."

"Yeah, though she had orange pixie cut hair, and you don't, but the resemblance is pretty striking. Even got the same sized boobs." Violet told her, causing the Princess to blush, and smile warily at Violet. "Oh, sorry, didn't meant to make you uncomfortable. Was just saying."

"It's all fine. You are quite outspoken Violet. It's refreshing, everyone I talk to dances around their meaning with pretty words. No one is honest, except for my arranged Fiancé actually. He also doesn't want to marry me."

"Glad to know I wont be breaking any hearts. Don't like doing that, prefer breaking faces." Violet said, with a smile, Princess Mitsuha laughed a bit.

"Regardless of my fathers actions, I hope we don't have to kill him."

"I'll leave that up to him. I'll kill if I have to, but I'd prefer not to. Don't like having blood on my hands, and I don't want to hurt you."

"You sound like you're smitten with me." Mitsuha said, with a smile, Violet blushed a bit, and scoffed.

"Oh, no… My girlfriend would literally kill me." Violet told her, Mitsuha smiled at her, and laughed a bit. The two then stopped, in front of a large set of doors, Mitsuha quickly frowned, and looked to Violet.

"If things go wrong, challenge him immediately. Say the phrase ' _corruptio optimi pessima'_ It roughly means, Corruption of the best is the worst." Mitsuha said, Violet nodded.

"Makes sense. Anyway, let's hope it doesn't come to that." Violet said, as she pushed open the door, letting Mitsuha in first, she smiled at her. Violet followed her into the room, and closed the door behind her. "Also, do the guards care that we're planning something?"

"No. They're not real guards, at least most of them aren't, they're armor enchanted by magic. Something our founder used to help in fights, and protect the kingdom. We've managed to keep it around."

"I assume you're related to the founder?"

"No, actually. My grandfather challenged the king of the founders family. A shame really, they had ruled since the ancient Keyblade War." Mitsuha told her, Violet nodded, as they approached the throne. Two guards stood on either side of the throne, the king sat, with short blonde hair, and a braided beard, dressed in a white, kingly attire, and gold trim.

"My beloved daughter, what reason do you have to visit me dear, and who is your friend?" The King asked, Princess Mitsuha curtseyed, and Violet bowed to him.

"Father, I come to you to introduce Violet Alexandria Hart, of the Flower Trio." Mitsuha said, as she looked up to her father, Violet locked eyes with him, as he brightened considerably.

"Violet Alexandria Hart! I've heard of you, I'm glad you made it here, to my Kingdom."

"It's certainly nice, and warm here. Very welcoming you majesty."

"I'm sure it is very welcoming to one such as you."

"Meaning?" Violet asked, him, tilting her head.

"You have Keyblade Master Meredith's magic yes? She was the one who founded this Kingdom, and gifted it's people with magic." The King said, Violet's eyes widened, before a sour look took over.

"Yeah, I got her magic. Not like I asked for it, I don't have a connection with this place." Violet told him, the King simply looked at her, with a raised brow.

"Regardless of you wanting her magic you have it. So, have you anything to request of me? I would do anything to make you comfortable." The King said, Violet hummed, crossing her arms, and looking up at him.

"I actually have a question for you… You're a New Guardian right? You seek to banish the Darkness?" Violet asked, the King nodded.

"Our Leader has advised me to strike against the Darkness, in any form, in my own world."

"Right. So, you have permission to kill your own people?" Violet asked, narrowing her eyes, the King simply hummed.

"It is my Kingdom. I am free to punish my citizens for their use of Darkness."

"What about me? I inherited Meredith's magic, and I use Darkness on occasion, I'm in your kingdom, and world… What will you do to me?"

"Nothing. You are out of my jurisdiction. If you start causing trouble however, I will be forced to take action." The King said, Violet nodded.

"Right. Well, you know of my friends, they're in the town at the moment. No harm will come to them, I'm certain?" Violet asked, the King smiled at her, and it unnerved Violet a considerable degree.

"No harm will come to your friends, I assure you." The King told her, Violet nodded.

"Right. Thank you, your majesty." Violet said, as she turned, and went to leave the room, Mitsuha at her side.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City, Golde Park-**_

"So, Little Red, haven't had much of a chance to chat recently huh?" Arthur asked, Ruby smiled a bit, shaking her head. The two were sitting on the edge of the fountain.

"No. Life's been hectic, Kya's pretty demanding. I needed this." Ruby said, with a worn out smile, Arthur chuckled.

"Your brother keeps sending me out on missions… Fell on my ass chasing some Heartless the other day. No one even asked if I was okay."

"Never thought you'd be such a baby, do you need someone to kiss it better?" Ruby teased him, he smirked.

"Kiss my ass Little Red, as if to say… yes, please." He chuckled, Ruby giggled at him, and the two settled into a comfortable silence for a few minutes. "So…" Ruby looked over at him. "You seen Emma around at all?" Arthur asked, causing Ruby to blush, and look away.

"No!" She shrieked. "I mean… I've seen her around but…" Ruby just blushed further, Arthur chuckled at her.

"You've been avoiding her. Little Red, you need to face your problems head on."

"Yeah, I know but… What do I say to her?"

"You're friends. Just, I don't know, talk like a normal person with her. Anyway, Little Red… I gotta get back to it." Arthur said, standing up, and stretching a bit, Ruby pouted at him.

"Are you serious? We literally just sat down to talk!"

"Yeah, well, unlike you, my boss makes me work hard." Arthur told her, Ruby shook her head.

"Kya makes me work."

"You run around delivering reports, and traveling to Radiant Garden, to have meetings with her. I go on missions, and fight Heartless, and Nobodies. Which one of us honestly has to work harder."

"I have to…"

"Exactly. Anyway, gotta go. See you around Little Red."

"Same time next week?" Ruby asked, Arthur shrugged.

"If I can. Later Little Red." Arthur said, before he walked away from the fountain, Ruby sighed, and pulled a coin from her pocket, flipping it into the fountain, making a wish.

"Hey, it's little old Rubles!" Ruby looked up to see Ashley, standing with Jason, and Chris Royal next to her.

"Rubles?" Ruby asked, Ashley smiled, tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"Don't think too hard about it. So, what's up?"

"I must remind you, we are on patrol." Chris said, Ashley shrugged.

"So? Fuck that spoiled little brat… Oh, wait, he fucked me." Ashley smirked, Ruby shook her head.

"What's up Ashley?" Ruby asked, Ashley shrugged.

"Not a whole hell of a lot." Ashley said, as she moved over to the fountain and sat next to Ruby.

"I'm just relaxing a bit before my next mission. Gotta attend a meeting with Kya in about an hour."

"What meeting, with who?" Ashley asked, Ruby smiled.

"Her two contacts in Radiant Garden, twin brothers. Just to get some Intel we need."

"Ooh, Intel. Sounds so sophisticated Ruby." Ashley teased her, Ruby shook her head.

'Shut up. Don't you have a thing to do?" Ruby asked, Ashley nodded, and stood up, looking to her two friends.

"Okay, you two, time to stop slacking, let's go!" Ashley yelled, making both boys jump.

"Okay, stop yelling all the time Ash."

"I'll turn you to ashes…" Ashley muttered, before she smiled at the boys. "So, let's get moving." She said, ruffling Ruby's hair, before she left, Ruby pouted, and shook her head, before she tried to smooth her hair out.

 _ **-Aftermath- The Mystical Kingdom, Princess Mitsuha's Room-**_

"So, what'd you guys see?" Violet asked, she was sitting on the bed, next to Mitsuha, Jesse, and Damon had just entered the room.

"People are scared. Terrified, and that fear is only creating more Darkness." Jesse told her, Violet nodded.

"Right. Well, we're fine here for now. The King wont execute me, or Damon just because of who I am… He's also got full permission to kill his own people."

"I… had hoped…" Jesse trailed off, before his gaze steeled. "I will not serve an organization who kills innocents, or endorses it." He told them, Violet looked up at him.

"Yeah, but…"

"I shall stay with them for now, we could use their reports to plan moves against them. If they're doing something shady here, then no doubt they're doing it elsewhere. After this job, I would like to investigate further."

"We will Jesse. In fact… I think if we dethroned the King, we could see his reports, that could help as well." Violet said, Mitsuha frowned, and Violet looked over at her. "You okay Princess?"

"I'm fine… It's just… I wish it didn't have to be this way." Mitsuha said, Violet nodded, frowning a bit, and placing at hand on her shoulder.

"I never had a dad, so… I don't know how that feels, but I lost both my parents. It hurt, and still does. But… you'll be okay. I am. Generally." Violet said, Mitsuha looked up at the blonde girl, who had a big smile on her face. Mitsuha let out a breath, behind Violet's big smile was an inexplicable sadness that she didn't seem to bother hiding.

"Guys…" Damon said, from the window, Violet, Mitsuha, and Jesse looked up, and over to him, the girls got up from the bed, and Jesse walked over to the window with him. The town square had a large pool of Darkness forming in it. Violet let out a breath.

"Princess. You stay here. We'll go take care of this." Violet said, Princess Mitsuha nodded, and looked to the trio, who rushed out of the room. Princess Mitsuha let out a sigh, and worriedly looked out over the town square.

"Be safe…" Mitsuha whispered, as an air of foreboding took over her, the door opened, as she saw Violet, Jesse, and Damon crossing the bridge to the town, from the castle, Mitsuha turned around to see her father, and four guards with him. "Dad? What's going on?" The King simply looked at her, and shook his head.


	59. Chapter 59: Heroic Hart

_**So, here we are. I apologise for the wait, I've been trying to finish this chapter for a couple days now, and finally got to a point I was happy with it. So, I hope you guys enjoy, and sorry for the wait, once again. I'll do better, it's just... Persona 5, been playing that, and loving the shit out of it. So, that's all just wanted to put that in, and without any further delay enjoy the chapter guys!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~Shadows of Light~**_

"Violet!" Jesse exclaimed, Violet turned to look at him, with Oathkeeper in her left hand, Jesse pointed up at the castle, towards Mitsuha's window. "Princess Mitsuha just screamed."

"Right. You two take care of things here." Violet said, as she transformed Oathkeeper into a pair of daggers. "Be careful."

"You be careful Violet." Damon told her, Violet nodded, and turned, throwing a dagger at the castle, before she warped to it, as soon as she did, she threw the other dagger, and warped to that. She kept this up until she was able to throw the dagger into Mitsuha's window, shattering it, before she warped to it, grabbing it in her hand, before she reverted Oathkeeper into it's normal shape.

Two guards were in the room, Violet glared at them, before she shot Lightning at them, and dashed forwards, gathering the lingering electricity around her blade, before killing both guards swiftly. She ran out of the room, seeing the King run with Mitsuha over his shoulder, Violet glared at them, and chased after him.

Violet saw the remaining two guards ready to face off against her, she groaned at them, and used Earth magic to pull a stone from the wall, crushing both Guards against the opposite wall. Violet threw Oathkeeper at the King, and warped to it, firing off a blast of wind magic at him, just as he turned a corner.

"Fucking shit." Violet muttered, as she chased after the King, she looked at the walls. "I wonder if this'll work, come on training…" Violet said, as she jumped up, and planted her feet against the wall, attempting to leap off of it, she glowed pink for a moment, before falling rather unceremoniously on the ground. "Fuck."

" _Let's learn Flowmotion, my names Jesse, I'm a shit teacher."_ Violet complained in a low voice, before she growled and ran after the King once again. She rounded a corner to see a wall opening, and five guards waiting for her, as the King scurried off, into the wall, Violet scoffed, before she twisted Oathkeeper in her hands.

Violet threw Oathkeeper in a Strike raid, the Keyblade angling itself into the secret passage in the wall. Violet smirked, and took a wide stance, putting both her arms behind her, as a bright blue flame began crackling inside her palms, she brought her hands in front of her, and snapped her fingers on both hands, causing the blue flames to envelop her hands, and cling to her skin, she smirked.

One guard ran up to her, swinging his sword at her, Violet simply ducked, and tripped him, using the momentum to turn back around, and deliver an uppercut to the guards chest, sending him flying up into the ceiling, the armor she punched having melted completely.

"Guess they really are empty husks…" Violet muttered, as she observed the armor, no person inside. Before she could look at it further, a blade came down upon her. Violet shrieked, and jumped at the last second, the blade grazing her arm, and cutting her sleeve, drawing a bit of blood. "Asshole!"

Violet punched a hole through the guards chest piece, with her right hand, while she used her left to grab his sword, and engulf it in blue flames, she then threw the blade at another guard, and pierced his helmet, knocking him down. The two remaining guards rushed her at the same time, Violet ran forwards to meet them, jumping out of the way to dodge a swipe from one's sword, only for a shield to slam painfully into her side, sending her flying into the opposite wall.

Before Violet could recover a hand wrapped around her throat, she grit her teeth. "No!" Violet screamed, before she gripped the arm, and increased the intensity of her flames, separating the gauntlet from the suit of armor, she removed the gauntlet from her throat, and used it to tear through the Guards helmet, before she shot a large fireball at the remaining guard, melting down the armor almost instantly.

Violet scoffed, and shook her hands free of flames, observing that the wall had closed, and the secret entrance was no longer visible. She smirked, and warped to Oathkeeper, which was embedded in a wall, just beyond the sealed entrance to the secret hall. Violet shook her head, and ran after the King once again, the torches on the wall lighting the way for her.

Violet came up to a large room, where Princess Mitsuha was tied to a table, next to a machine, the King was tinkering with. Violet saw that Mitsuha was unconscious, and glared at the King. Violet needed to get Mitsuha off of there, and get the King away from that machine as fast as she could. Whatever he was doing… it wasn't good.

"Get away from her!" Violet exclaimed, glaring at the King, who growled at her, and looked up.

"You aren't supposed to be here Inheritor." He told her, as he stopped whatever he was doing, Violet simply glared at him.

"Wanna explain yourself, Crazy?" Violet asked, the King shook his head.

"I was trying to save her! She has Darkness in her Heart, my daughter will not be corrupted. She summoned you to kill me, didn't she? I will not allow such behavior."

"Removing something so vital to a person never turns out well. I cant allow you to do that." Violet said as she threw Oathkeeper at him, he backed away, as Violet warped to her Keyblade, landing, perched on top of the machine he was fiddling with moments before. Violet kicked at him, causing him to grab her foot, and use a Blizzard spell, encasing her foot in ice, Violet grit her teeth, and grabbed onto the machine she was perched on, swinging her other foot at him, the King grabbed it as well, and encased it in ice too.

Violet smirked, as both her feet were incased in ice, she threw Oathkeeper into the air, and lunged at the King, with both her hands, the King rushed, letting go of both her feet, and reaching for her hands. Violet smirked, and brought her legs together slamming both her feet against his neck, on each side, he coughed, and fell down, as Violet landed on the ground, the ice around her feet shattering.

Oathkeeper fell from the ceiling, and Violet caught it in her left hand effortlessly, before placing it at the King's throat. He gulped, and leaned back, placing his arms up, by his head, and staring up at her glare.

"You wouldn't kill me!"

"I promised Mitsuha I would do whatever I had to." Violet told him, coldly, before her glare deepened, and she lowered her blade. "C _orruptio optimi pessima._ It's only fair." Violet told him, the King took in a deep breath, before letting it out, and standing back up.

"You are a very honorable girl." The King told her, as he held out his hand, summoning a large sword in his hand, before he extended his other hand, summoning a large shield in his other hand. "And very stupid!" The King exclaimed, as he lunged at her, Violet glared at him, and blocked his strike, using all her strength to push his blade back, before she hit him with a strong gust of wind, sending him flying into the far wall.

"Idiot." Violet muttered, before she looked back at Mitsuha, and shook her head, before walking away from the girl, and towards the King. She didn't want the Princess to get hurt in the fight, so she had to keep her major destructive magic to a minimum, and keep the King away from her, he would no doubt take her as hostage to get ahead.

The King stood up, and glared at Violet, before he rushed at her, Violet engulfed her Keyblade in Light, and transformed it into a short blade, and small diamond shaped shield. She blocked the King's blade, and ducked, tripping the King, before she spun on her heel, and slammed her shield into his stomach, knocking him into the ground, before she kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying away from her.

"Man, this is just bad form. Really underwhelming fight." Violet muttered, before she shook her head, blinking, when she opened her eyes once again, the King was nowhere to be seen. Violet widened her eyes, before a blade was driven through her side, Violet screamed in pain, and unleashed a blue flame around herself, knocking the King away from her.

"Stupid girl. You're going to die here." The King taunted her, as he got back up, and marched towards her. Violet was on the ground wincing in pain, and holding her side, as it gushed blood.

"Cure!" Violet managed a small healing spell, managing to seal the wound, however too much activity, or movement could easily rip it back open. She had to beat this guy quick, and without moving too much. Violet transformed Oathkeeper back into it's normal shape, and used it to push herself up, glaring at the King, as she turned around, her whole body shaking, and her lower left side covered in blood, along with her right hand.

"It is impressive you can still manage to stand, but your resistance is meaningless. Once I kill you, I'll rip the darkness away from Mitsuha, then kill your friends." The King taunted her, Violet's glare deepened.

"Don't you ever threaten my friends." Violet said simply, as she tried to calm herself down, the King just moved in, rushing her, preparing a strike. Violet used Earth magic to make the ground behind her rise, she leaned against it, and transformed Oathkeeper into a large round shield, blocking the King's strike, however the force of it was enough to knock her back through the stone wall, a sharp piece of stone embedding itself in her barely mended wound, Violet screamed in pain.

"You're pathetic!" The King yelled at her, seeing the blond girl struggling to hold herself up, the pain becoming nearly too much for her. It hurt so fucking bad, it was almost unbearable, and she still had to fight. Violet angled her head to look up at him, a fire in her eyes, he simply smirked at her.

"Get away!" Violet screamed, as she attempted to stand, holding her hand out, and sending a pillar of Light towards the King, which he dodged easily, Violet's feet just went out from under her, causing her to fall back, and onto her back, lodging the rock further into her wound. Violet shook her head, as she grit her teeth, tears coming to her eyes, as she watched the King approach her.

" _Violet…"_ Zack's concerned voice echoed through her head, she just shook her head, shutting her eyes tightly. The King simpled smiled at her and raised his sword into the air, charging it with more, and more Light, until it was blinding.

"Now die!" He screamed, as he brought the full force of his power down upon her. Violet saw flashes of everyone who meant the most to her, who had helped her, guided her…

She saw a younger version of herself climbing up onto the roof, and raising her arms into the air, laughing loudly, before the roof tile slipped out from underneath her, younger Violet's eyes widened, as she fell, and screamed for her Momma, and Mommy, before she fell off the roof. As she screamed and fell to the ground, she suddenly stopped, as she was wrapped in a pair of strong arms, and nearly crushed against a woman.

" _Never do that again, Kid. Your mother would kill me if you got hurt…"_ Toni had said, in a quiet voice, Violet just cried, and wrapped her arms around her Momma's neck, before Toni started shaking too, and Violet felt drops of water on her shoulder. _"I… couldn't bear losing you…"_ Toni whispered through a tear filled embrace.

Violet raised hand into the air, as she King's blade came down upon her, she cast a powerful barrier around herself, blocking his strike, he just laughed at her.

"Cant keep it up forever!" He exclaimed, as he kept bringing his blade down upon it, charged with Light, eager to break the barrier and kill the girl.

"Reflect." Violet whispered, before she pushed out her hand, the barrier turned dark, before unleashing a powerful series of explosions made of Light from it, each one of them hitting the King, causing him to scream as he was ripped apart by them, his own power fueling their strength. When all the chaos stopped, nothing was left of the King, and Violet was left panting, as she tried to stand up.

"That… could've gone better." Violet muttered, as she used Earth magic to summon a wall, she used to help support her, as she made her way over to Mitsuha, and the machine. Violet let out a shuddering breath, and shut her eyes, reaching back, and grabbing the stone that was protruding from her back, she grabbed it, and yanked it out, nearly screaming before she used a small cure spell once again.

"Now to get Mitsuha out of there…" Violet muttered, as she made it to the machine. Looking it over, she sighed. "I don't know what any of this means…"

" _I do. Pull the left lever, it should release the bonds."_ Zack chimed in, Violet huffed, and reached for the lever.

"How do you know that?" Violet asked him, however, as she pulled the lever, he didn't respond to her. The bonds holding Mitsuha released, and Violet smiled, as she moved over to the Princess, lightly tapping her on the shoulder. "Princess. Enough with the beauty sleep, we gotta go." Violet said, smiling a bit.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City, A Different Outcome-**_

Tanner walked alongside Violet, well, not the Violet he was assigned to, a different, alternate Violet, from a separate reality. She seemed happy, her hair being even shorter than it usually was. They were on their way to her house.

"Haven't seen you around much these days Tanner, how longs it been? A year now?" Violet said, Tanner simply nodded.

"I've been busy with things, as usual, and it has been closer to a year and six months." He simply replied, it was enough for Violet, because she simply shrugged in response, as they came up to the door to her home. She opened the door, and immediately heard yelling.

"I can manage Kels! I've walked my whole life!" Toni shouted, Violet let out a smile, as she rushed to the living room, Tanner closed the door behind him, following her calmly. Toni was trying to walk using some magical railing that Kelsi was making.

"Mom! You're walking!" Violet exclaimed happily, as she rushed up to her parents, Toni simply grit her teeth, this wasn't easy to do.

"I noticed." Toni grunted at her, Violet just smiled, before Toni's legs gave out, and she fell, only for Violet to catch her quickly, wrapping her arms around her Mom. "I'm fine."

"I know, I just didn't want you to get hurt Mom… Got enough of that already." Violet said, Toni simply smiled at her daughter, as she helped her back into her wheelchair. As soon as she was back in her chair, she smiled at Violet, and ruffled her hair, Violet giggled.

"I'm glad you've become so strong Violet… My little Hero." Toni said, Tanner simply hummed, as he looked upon the scene before him.

"Violet saved you?" Tanner asked, Toni smiled, and nodded.

"Yup, my little girl's a badass now." Toni said, Kelsi came up behind her, and smacked her on the shoulder. "Sorry babe."

"It's fine." Kelsi smiled at her wife, Toni smirked, and chuckled.

"It wasn't just me Mom… Kya… she helped too, and Jesse, and Damon…" Violet said, as her shoulders slumped. Toni frowned at her daughter.

"How is Kya doing anyway?"

"Hasn't woken up yet… It's been over a year now… What if she doesn't…" Violet stopped as tears came to her eyes, Tanner frowned at her.

"You cant give up Violet… Kya's gonna be up, and outta that coma in no time. Then you two will get married, and we'll have another Hart, hopefully two." Toni said, as Violet blushed.

"Mom! I'm too young for a kid!" Violet exclaimed, as Tanner looked, noticing an engagement ring on her finger. Seems she was closer with Kya in this universe.

"Well, better get ready, because I want at least one grandkid to spoil. Now that my little girl is a Hero, I don't have anyone." Toni said, Tanner simply frowned. This reality was… different. He just opened a portal, and ended up here. Things seemed… Different, he didn't know if it was better, or worse this way. Toni, and Kelsi were alive but… Kya was in a coma, and the world… well, there was no giant castle in the middle of Virtuoso City in his universe, and certainly not one from Radiant Garden.

 _ **-Aftermath- Radiant Garden, Our Reality-**_

"Chara! Just let me love you, my beautiful bird of mine!" Alex exclaimed as he tried to pet his birds crest, only for her to snap at him, and peck at his finger. Frisk sat in front of Andrew, sleeping peacefully as he pet her. Kya, and Ruby had yet to show up for the meeting.

"She's not the only one who doesn't like you." Andrew said, Alex gasped at him.

"I thought we were bros, bro."

"We are. Doesn't mean I have to like you, just tolerate you enough to make sure you don't kill yourself from stupidity." Andrew smirked, as Alex shook his head, the door to the restaurant opened, and Kya, and Ruby stepped inside, Kya having Tsubaki on her shoulder.

"So, who are these guys Kya?" Ruby asked, Kya smiled a bit.

"Friends. Me, and Violet met them on our trip to Radiant Garden way back when we first got Tsubaki." Kya answered her, Ruby nodded.

"Why's no one here?" Ruby asked, observing the empty restaurant as she and Kya approached the table Alex, and Andrew were seated at.

"We know the owners, arranged for it to be closed today." Alex told them, Andrew nodded.

"Our parents, specifically."

"Same place me and Violet had dinner when we came. Yuffie, and Master Kairi came and ate with us, with their Chocobo as well." Kya told her, as she motioned for Ruby to sit down, Ruby smiled, and got in the booth, sliding in, as Kya sat next to her, across from Andrew.

"Pretty good memory there." Alex teased her, Kya nodded.

"Aqua trained me well, but we aren't here to talk about that. What you got for me?" Kya asked, Ruby tilted her head, as Alex, and Andrew both reached into a bag next to them, and pulled out some papers.

"How do they know this?" Ruby asked.

"When you work in a place like this, in Radiant Garden no less, you hear a lot of chatter, and rumors." Andrew told her, as he presented Kya with some papers, along with Alex, Kya took them, and looked them over.

"Not much to talk about huh?" Kya asked, Andrew shook his head.

"Pretty much. Compared to most of our reports. However this one includes a page about different groups that go around helping people. Violet's is among them, though she never directly comes around here."

"I figured as much. Thank you for this information, I'll be back next week for more." Kya said as she began to stand up, Andrew let out a sigh.

"You don't gotta run off, you can stay. Free food, and drink if nothing else." Andrew told her, as he began to stand, rubbing Frisk's head with his finger.

"It's fine."

"Kya, come on, we're all friends. Alex, come on, help me prepare these ladies something. Anything you guys want?" Andrew asked, Kya let out an irritated sigh, and sat back down, this always happened when she visited these two, Tsubaki simply squeaked at her, as Kya reached up, grabbing the Frost Ferret, and petting her.

"Get me and Ruby my usual. Trust me Ruby, you'll enjoy this." Kya said, Ruby just nodded before she reached across the table, trying to pet Chara, before the Chocobo bit her finger, and Ruby recoiled.

"Ow! That hurt! Mean bird." Ruby complained, she could swear Chara was glaring at her, before the demented little bird went over to mess with Frisk, running at her, and warking loudly at her, waking the nice little bird up, as Chara came down on her Frisk just tried to avoid Chara's attacks.

"Are those two okay like that?" Kya asked, looking to Andrew, and Alex.

"Alex, control your bird." Andrew said, as he reached down petting Frisk. "Just relax, and maybe let Ruby hold you if Chara keeps bothering you, okay Frisk?" Andrew asked, Frisk nodded, before she marched proudly over to Ruby, who held out her hands, and jumped into them.

"Chara, you gotta be nice to Frisk, we've talked about this, I wont give you those special greens if you don't." Alex threatened, before Chara glared at him. Alex, and Andrew walked off, leaving the demented bird on the table, glaring at everyone, Tsubaki glared at her.


	60. Chapter 60: Two Rulers, Two Harts

_**Okay, guys here we go! Chapter 60, on the day the new KH3 trailer is supposed to be released. Hopefully it's something cool, as it hasn't come out yet. But I hope you can enjoy this regardless. Stuff happens in this chapter, and I know how stupid that sounds considering it wouldn't exist if stuff didn't happen, but still, important stuff, bombs will be dropped, the story wont be the same. Oh, god what have I done? Regardless, enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you next time guys!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~Shadows of Light~**_

"Am I all good?" Violet asked, as Jesse checked on where the wound she suffered during her fight with the King was. He nodded, before standing back up, and taking a breath, as Violet pulled her shirt down.

"Yes, you should be careful though. You need to learn a more powerful cure spell."

"Eh, I got you for that." Violet told him, dismissively, as she stood back up, Jesse simply shook his head at her. The two were currently in Princess Mitsuha's Private Bathroom, while Mitsuha, and Damon were in the bedroom.

"If I'm not around, like today, you could get killed." Jesse told her, as he opened the door, Violet shrugged.

"I'm tough, pretty hard to kill me if you haven't noticed." Violet replied, as she exited the room, with Jesse, Mitsuha simply sat on the bed, Damon was looking out the window. Violet made her way over to the Princess.

"Are you all healed up?" Mitsuha asked, Violet nodded, with a smirk.

"You know it. So, when are you gonna be crowned Queen?"

"I technically already am. You challenged my Father in my name, the magic that runs through this land has already recognized me as the ruler." Mitsuha told her, Violet tilted her head.

"How does that work, isn't there like a council, or advisors or something, or a ceremony?" Violet asked, Mitsuha nodded.

"Yes, but as I've said, the magic in this world is linked to the people, everything we are. The council has no doubt already been informed, albeit subconsciously that I am now Queen. Especially with your ties to the magic in the Kingdom itself." Mitsuha explained, Violet nodded.

"What about the people? Will they accept you?" Damon asked, looking away from the window, Mitsuha nodded.

"If my father truly was causing unrest in their hearts, I've no doubt they would gladly accept a new ruler. The people love me anyway." Mitsuha said, Violet giggled.

"Sound a bit vain there."

"I did not mean to, it is simply the truth. I traveled down to the town often enough." Mitsuha told them, Violet nodded.

"Right, so when is this going down?" Violet asked, Mitsuha smiled, and stood up, smoothing out her dress.

"It can happen at once. I would like for you all to stay for the time being, if it is not an inconvenience." Mitsuha told them, Violet looked to Jesse, and Damon, before looking back at the Princess, or Queen.

"Not a problem. This is the only job we had lined up, we can afford to stay for the time being. If anything comes up though, we'll let you know." Violet told her, Mitsuha nodded, and made her way over to the door with Violet, Jesse, and Damon in tow.

"I thank you all. I admit, I am nervous, I have no experience running a country, so I shall most likely arrange things so that it is more of a democracy." Mitsuha told them, Violet nodded, as she opened the door for Mitsuha, the girl smiling as she passed Violet, before the blonde followed her, Jesse and Damon behind Violet.

"Sounds smart. Should still keep the title of Queen though, makes you sound all badass and important." Violet said, with a smile, Mitsuha giggled a bit, nodding. The group made their way down the hall, towards the council chambers.

"I had planned on that. You could say you have a Queen as a friend."

"Yup, now I got you, and a Crown Prince as friends, plus the leader of The Protectors of Balance, a badass Guardian girlfriend, an Uncle who could probably kill an entire world by his sheer awesomeness, and my rich Auntie, who loves me oh so dearly." Violet explained, Jesse let out a sigh.

"You make it sound like you have no enemies."

"Yeah, like that Ardyn dude." Damon said, Violet shook her head, raising a finger.

"No, not true he said he wasn't after us directly, and he hasn't bothered us since then, so he's not an enemy, just creepy." Violet pointed out, Damon simply shrugged, and Jesse let out a sigh.

"There's ZaZick, the leader of the Children of Darkness, Victoria, most Children of Darkness members, the New Guardians of Light."

"I get it, but let's just drop it Jesse." Violet told him, as the group continued walking towards the council chambers, arriving a few minutes of conversation later. Jesse, and Damon moved to open the doors for Violet, and Mitsuha, the two girls walking side by side into the room. The council, nine members total, all talking about the current situation.

"Princess Mitsuha, we've been expecting you." An older man, Grand Councilor Udina, Mitsuha smiled, as she strode up with Violet, Jesse, and Damon behind them.

"I believe her title is Queen now." An older woman, Anora, corrected him, he simply glared at her, it was obvious the two had fought often over unimportant issues quite often.

"That is yet to be seen." Another man, Clarence said, his voice deeper than the rest, whereas another simply shook his head.

"Our magic has already declared that she is." The youngest member of the council, Marius told them, Mitsuha let out a sigh, and looked to Violet for help, the blonde happily smiled at her.

"I believe Mitsuha would like to speak now!" Violet exclaimed, earning all the councils eyes on her, as if seeing her for the first time.

"And who might you be?" Anora asked with a critical eye, Violet simply smirked.

"Mitsuha's bestie." Violet told them all, causing several member to whisper amongst themselves. "Shut up!" Violet exclaimed, causing all the council to stare at her, before she looked to Mitsuha. "Go ahead."

"I apologize for the sudden change in ruler ship without at least notifying you all of my plans. But you were bound to be loyal to my father, thus, I could tell you nothing. I hired Violet, and her friends because I believe my father was acting poorly towards our civilians, he was, and nearly killed me. Violet saved my life, and challenged him, making me Queen once she won."

"You do realize what this means do you not Mitsuha? That girl is now involved in our Magic, I can feel it." Grand Councilor Udina said, as he examined Violet, his seat being in the center.

"Yes, but she had ties with our magic before that. She is the one who inherited Meredith's magic. Her claim to the throne is as strong as mine in that case, so I felt no problem having her challenge my father for me."

"But she is bound to you now, and your throne." Clarence told her, Mitsuha simply nodded, while Violet tilter her head.

"I'm confused." She said, Mitsuha glanced at her.

"Your magic is linked with Mitsuha's now. It is the same as being married into the throne. Meaning you have just as much power as her. Essentially, you are Queen alongside her." Marius told her, causing Violet to shake her head.

"Uh, no. Mitsuha, the fuck, you said it wouldn't matter if I just challenged him on your behalf." Violet said, Mitsuha nodded.

"I admit, I did not think you would agree if you had known the consequences."

"I don't want it." Violet simply said, glaring at her, Mitsuha nodded.

"Want or not, you have it." Clarence told her, Violet let out a sigh.

"Can I reverse it?" Violet asked, Udina nodded.

"There is a way, it would require that Mitsuha get married. We cannot have three to a throne after all. She is betrothed to a suitor already, so it should be fine."

"Regardless, we have a new set of rulers. They should be anointed, and a ceremony should take place at once." Anora said. Mitsuha shook her head.

"I am also calling off my engagement. I do not wish to be apart of an arranged marriage. We can achieve peace through negotiations." Mitsuha told them, the Council saw no real problems with this, trusting the young ruler enough.

"We could have a ball, that would solve everything. Invite potential suitors for Mitsuha, while also having a celebration for the people, perhaps invite the royal family we are close to going to war with, to make peaceful negotiations." Anora suggested, Udina hummed, seeing no objections.

"I see no objections. Mitsuha, Violet, what do you two think?"

"Don't care." Violet said, with a shrug, as Mitsuha nodded.

"It is for the best. Could it be tonight?" Mitsuha said, Udina hummed.

"Tomorrow if everything goes according to plan."

"Great, so I have to be spirit married to her for another day?" Violet asked, Anora sighed.

"It is not a marriage, merely sharing the throne."

"This is stupid, and dumb, and idiotic." Violet said, Mitsuha frowned at her.

"I apologize for deceiving you Violet, but my father still had to be stopped, and you were my only hope of doing so." Mitsuha said, Violet let out a sigh.

"It's fine, I guess… My girlfriend is going to kill me though…" Violet muttered, before she let out a sigh, Mitsuha simply let out a sigh, as she looked at the window to see the setting sun.

"It is getting late, let us retire for the night." Mitsuha said, looking at the Trio, Jesse was off in his own world, Damon was in thought, and Violet was simply yawning, before the blonde looked over at Jesse, and Damon, frowning a bit.

"Hey, Jesse, Damon, we're leaving." She told her partners, both of them snapping to attention, nodding, and following the two girls out, as she council began to discuss preparations for the ball. The four made their way back to Mitsuha's room, awkwardly stopping in front of it.

"I suppose Violet could stay in here with me. A guest room is just across the hall, if you boys would like to stay there?" Mitsuha said, Damon, and Jesse looked visibly uncomfortable at being separate from Violet, Violet mirrored their expression.

"We usually try to sleep in the same room while on a mission…" Violet told Mitsuha, who nodded. "But, we're in the presence of a lady, so no boys allowed. We'll be fine for one night." Violet told them, Damon simply nodding, Jesse however gazed at her suspiciously.

"Violet… Kya will kill you." He told her, Violet glared at him.

"Uh, no shit! I'm not gonna do anything bad, I don't wanna die, but hey, might as well get a chance to stay in a better bed then the one you guys get." Violet said, with a smile, Jesse simply shook his head, as he, and Damon turned, opening the door to the room they were staying in, Violet opened the door to Mitsuha's room.

The two girls entered the room, Violet smiling happily at Damon and Jesse as they entered their room, once Violet closed the door, she turned and fell against it, her face falling before she looked to Mitsuha seriously, Mitsuha just tilted her head at the blonde, wondering what that look was about.

"Something wrong?" Mitsuha asked. "If it's the whole… Your influence matching mine on the throne don't worry, it doesn't mean anything really, only that this Kingdom accepts you as a ruler. We're not married, don't take that part like that."

"I'm less worried about that honestly. I hope you understand why I cant be a ruler though. Got other things to do, help people and whatnot. But, that's not my concern, I have something else, more important to ask you." Violet said, looking at the Queen, Mitsuha nodded.

"What is it?" Mitsuha asked, tilting her head, Violet looked uncomfortable for a second, and pushed off the door, walking to Mitsuha, and pulling her to the bed with her. Mitsuha just watched her quietly.

"I want you to help Jesse. He's… Well, we're both dealing with issues. My parents are dead, I left my world, and life behind to get better, back to how I used to be. Find out how to take care of myself, and heal, alone." Violet explained, Mitsuha nodded. "Well, Jesse needs help, I've gotten better on my own, and it might seem hypocritical for me to say, but Jesse really needs help."

"Why? Cant he deal with issues on his own, like you?" Mitsuha asked, Violet nodded.

"Sure, he can, but that's not the problem. No, the problem is… He refuses to deal with his problems. He's just stuck, not trying to work through his feelings. It'll end up killing him one day. He wont let me, or Damon help, he thinks he can hide it, but he cant. That's why I want you to deal with it for us."

"Why me?"

"Because you don't know him, he's most likely to let his guard down, and talk to you. He doesn't want me or Damon to see him as anything less than what he already is to us. With you, there are no feelings like that. Plus, you look like Emily, his dead girlfriend… That throws him off, then he listens, and hopefully gets better."

"You're not trying to make me marry him are you? Because I already have someone I am interested in. An old friend, actually."

"No, I don't want you to fuck him. Doubt he would want that either, just want you to tell him it's okay for him to move on. I miss Kya, and my parents, and Janice, everyone really, but I'm not dwelling on it like he is. I'm living, looking forward to the future… So I can make sure no one feels like I did ever again, so I can be a Hero."

"I'll help him, if you want… But Violet I must ask…"

"Yeah?"

"Due to your position on the throne being equal to my own, you will leave that position once I marry. But you will still hold some power. Would you mind becoming my ambassador to the other worlds?" Mitsuha asked, Violet titled her head. "You will hold power here regardless, and I want to be a good queen, and know as much as I can of the outside world, two birds, one stone."

"What exactly would I have to do? I wont have to like… hold meetings, and all that right?" Violet asked, Mitsuha shook her head.

"I only ask that you relay your knowledge of the other worlds to me. Just call me up from time to time, or visit, tell me of the worlds, the people. I would greatly appreciate it." Mitsuha said, Violet smiled, and wrapped an arm around the Queen, hugging her.

"Sure, I can do that for you. So long as you try and help Jesse." Violet said, Mitsuha nodded. The two girls broke their hug, then Violet stood up, and stretched. "You probably wanna get out of that dress don't you? Go get ready for bed, I'll do the same here."

"Thank you Violet." Mitsuha said, smiling as the blonde girl pulled her up from the bed, Mitsuha moved over to her bathroom, grabbing her nightgown on the way. Violet smiled as the door closed, and sat back on the bed, as she took her shoes off.

 _ **-Aftermath- Radiant Garden-**_

"This is the same hotel me and Violet stayed at when we came to this world to get Tsubaki." Kya explained, Ruby nodded.

"Is it the same room?"

"No, Violet, being the overly excessive person she is had rented us the penthouse suite. I cant afford that, well, rather… I don't have the Munny I would feel comfortable blowing on such an expensive room if we were to only use it one night." Kya told her, Ruby nodded.

"I see. So, will I meet the Leader of the New Guardians tomorrow?" Ruby asked, Kya hummed, examining the younger girl.

"I'm not sure I want you to. He is very particular, and difficult. I doubt he would approve of you simply because of your name."

"Because my dad made the Protectors."

"Exactly. But, I will leave Tsubaki with you, and you will wait for me in a safe location. Now, onto more pleasant things, I haven't asked before, but anything going on in your personal life you need help with? You seem to space out more and more now." Kya noted, Ruby bit her lip.

"Noticed?"

"I was trained by Master Aqua after all. You can talk to me, you know?" Kya said, Ruby nodded, as she moved to lie on the bed, Kya moved with her, simply sitting on the bed, Tsubaki squeaking happily as she moved to run around the bed.

"I've been… Dealing with things… I'm seventeen now, and I've only just now had my first kiss, and… I don't know what to do. It was with Emma, when we were playing around. That was about… Oh, five months ago now, and I've been avoiding her ever since, any advice?"

"I've only had experience with Violet, to be honest. And she had the opposite problem, she wouldn't leave me alone for four months before we actually got together. It was a long, and slow dance we had… But, I can offer some advice, if you want to see her, go see her, talk things out. Hiding from your problems, or…" Kya stopped, as her look turned sour. "Running from them like a fucking coward is no way to solve anything, it make you a stupid ignorant blonde jackass."

"Kya?"

"What?" Kya growled out, Ruby looked towards the ceiling, before she let out a sigh.

"You really miss Violet, don't you?"

"Doesn't matter. She left, she doesn't matter right now. We were talking about you, and your problems. Just talk to her, or you end up hurting the both of you, okay?" Kya said, rather gently, Ruby nodded.

"Thank you Kya."

"You're welcome Ruby." Kya said, with a small smile on her face, Tsubaki squeaked loudly at her, causing Kya to shake her head, Ruby just smiled at the two a bit.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City-**_

"Are you sure this is okay?" A girl dressed in an Organization cloak asked Tanner, who simply nodded.

"The Book said you have to be here, so here you are. I don't personally support this however, too many things could go wrong from someone simply looking at you." Tanner explained, the girl glared at him from under her hood. "You can take that hood off, there's no one around now." Tanner said, the girl nodded, and pulled the hood off, glaring at him.

Being the same girl he had visited already, with pale blonde hair that extended to her mid back, framing her face perfectly, a small scar on the left side of her jaw, seemingly from a long time ago. She wore a pair of red rimmed glasses, over dark blue eyes that peered at Tanner carefully, her skin tone being slightly tanned, but still overall pale.

"You can calm down, Iris, no one is going to harm you here, relax a bit. Everything is fine." Tanner told her, Iris, the girl let out sigh, and closed her eyes, calming down. Once she opened them back up they were a dark caramel color, her posture had relaxed significantly, and her hair color seemed even lighter than it was previously.

"So, what am I supposed to do here?"

"Just live. There's still some time yet before the Book says Violet is to come back. You will live here, with me and Miranda, and simply lay low, do not get seen by anyone associated with Violet."

"Can we visit the mall? I've always wanted to go shopping, and it would be nice to see what it was like before it was destroyed." Iris said, Tanner simply smiled, nodding at her.

"Pull that hood up, and we can, we should probably get Miranda, she could distract people if they happened to recognize you." Tanner said, Iris nodded, as Tanner went to the door of his sisters room, knocking on it, seconds later, it opened, and Tanner was tackled into a hug.

"You're back! You've been busy, how did it go?" Miranda asked, Tanner chuckled, and pat her head, his twin got off of him, before she pulled him up, he smiled at her.

"It went well, meet our new guest for the coming months. Iris Tempus." Tanner said, Miranda narrowed her eyes at him.

"Iris Tempus Hart. My Mother would kill me if I didn't correct that." Iris said with a small smile, noting how strict her Mother was about enforcing that rule. If she had to do it, then so did Iris.


	61. Chapter 61: Shadows of Light

_**Hey guys, sorry for the absolutely abhorrent wait... It feels bad. But, it's here now, and it's the end of this little mini arc. Only one left until we get back into the next big arc of the story. Might be back in... Four chapters or so? Around that time. Hope you guys are excited. We will see more of Tyler next arc, and further exploration of Violet, and her new abilities. How she has grown over these past two years. It's gonna be fun, hope you guys are ready. Anyway, enjoy the Finale of Shadows of Light!**_

 _ **Also, I might, possibly be launching a soon. I'm not sure yet, it might go up alongside my new story, and Aftermath on other sites. The new story is going to be RWBY related, just a little chill story, check it out when it's up guys, it'll be fun, we'll have a good time. Anyway, enjoy! Let me know any thoghts, comments, concerns, all that in a review. If you wish, of course. Bye for real this time!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~Shadows of Light~**_

"So, you don't have people that make your clothes?" Violet asked, as she and Mitsuha were in Mitsuha's room, preparing dresses for the ball later that night. Mitsuha shoot her head.

"No. The magic in this world is vast enough that I can use it to make my clothes, and fit them to my figure. That's what we're doing now."

"Just be careful with the nips. They're sensitive." Violet told her, with a smirk, Mitsuha just shook her head. "I used to have a personal tailor, that fitted all my fancy clothes. I lost most of my clothes though…" Violet trailed off, her eyes losing a bit of focus, Mitsuha just tilted her head.

"Something wrong?" Mitsuha asked, Violet shrugged, looking back to the royal girl, with a small smile.

"Nah. Just, got a little sad for a second. I'm fine now." Violet told her, as she stretched a bit, yawning. "So, who exactly is this suitor you have on your mind?"

"They're an old friend of mine." Mitsuha said, as she gazed out the window wistfully. "We knew each other years ago, but he had to leave the Kingdom. I haven't seen him since, but we write letters back and forth. I know it's old fashioned, especially with all the magical tech we have, but it keeps us grounded. It's more romantic."

"That is pretty romantic. I hope he shows up… He is gonna show up right?" Violet asked, Mitsuha shrugged.

"I'm not sure. I wrote him earlier today, it should have gotten there. He could be on his way right now, for all I know…" Mitsuha trailed off, Violet smiled, and walked towards the girl, placing a hand on her shoulder, making Mitsuha look at her.

"He'll be here. If not, I'll track him down, and force him to marry you, and love you." Violet said, with a smile, Mitsuha giggled a bit at the blonde.

"That is sweet, but please don't harm him."

"I wont. If he doesn't hurt you, now, make those clothes please. Also, do I have to wear a dress? I got nothing to show, so what's the point of a dress?" Violet asked, pouting at Mitsuha, who smiled a bit, laughing, as she shifted a bit.

"Girls are supposed to wear dresses in this world Violet. It is customary. Though if you are technically my date to this ball, it would be fine if you wanted to wear a suit." Mitsuha told the blonde, who nodded.

"Yes please. You can add a flair of pink to it though, because I do love the color pink. It's my favorite color, actually." Violet informed the Princess, who smiled at her, nodding a bit.

"You got it." Mitsuha said, before her hands glowed a faint blue color, she closed her eyes, and for a few minutes focused. Eventually she snapped her fingers, a black suit jacket with pink lining on the collar, and buttons appeared on Violet, along with a white shirt, and a pink bowtie, with black pants and shoes. She snapped once again, and a pink formal dress appeared on her own figure, with more frills, and lace than her other one had had on it.

"Holy shit! Your magic is so much different from mine! I usually only destroy." Violet told her, Mitsuha opened her eyes, and smiled.

"It is fundamentally the same though. Magic is magic."

"Right. You know, I could probably learn that. Learning is kind of my special power, if I see magic, or a fighting style, I can usually copy it with a bit of practice, and time. It's why I'm the best fighter, or I was on my world." Violet said, with a cocky smile, Mitsuha laughed a bit.

"I'm sure. Now, we have some time before the ball officially begins, shall we go and see your friends now, we could at least head down to the dining hall if they are ready, and have a meal before everything starts."

"Wont there be food at the ball? Not that I'm complaining of course, I love food, but still." Violet said, as she moved over to the door, Mitsuha following close behind her, as she opened it, and allowed the Queen to step through first, before following her out.

"There will be, but a proper dinner typically brings people closer together. You three are my friends now, and I wish to hear more of your adventures."

"Okay. Sounds good." Violet said simply as she walked across the hall with Mitsuha in tow, she opened the door to Jesse, and Damon's room, seeing Jesse tying Damon's tie. Violet smirked. "Jesse don't fuck up!" She yelled as loud as she could, the scream made Jesse jolt up, breaking his concretion, as he released Damons tie.

"Why must you always break a peaceful quiet moment? Do you truly have that much contempt for quiet?" Jesse asked as he resumed his work on Damon's tie, Damon just smirked a bit.

"Nice one."

"I could not tie this." Jesse threatened, Damon simply shrugged at him. Jesse just shook his head, and went back to attempting to tie the tie. Violet let out a sigh, and stretched, looking to Mitsuha, who watched the three with mild amusement in her eyes. They all seemed to be so comfortable with one another, and have so much fun.

"So, how did the three of you meet?" Mitsuha asked, Violet turned towards her, with a light smirk, as she fondly recalled the memory.

"Well… They were literally assigned to be my friend. After that, they just couldn't get enough of me, so they stuck around." Violet informed her, looking to her two companions.

"Pretty much." Jesse confirmed, as he finished with Damon's tie, smiling at his handiwork, he turned to the girls in the room, and glared at Violet. "Why aren't you in a dress, as is customary?" Violet rolled her eyes at him, she just knew he was going to say something about it.

"Mitsuha said it was fine." Was all the reason Violet gave him, Jesse simply shook his head at her, before he looked to Mitsuha, Damon yawned and stretched.

"So, what are we to do while we wait?" Jesse asked, Mitsuha smiled at him.

"We're going to have dinner. You three can tell me about your adventures in other worlds. Violet is going to be my ambassador after all." Mitsuha said, Violet nodded, as Jesse hummed.

"So long as we don't need to hold formal meetings, that should be fine." He said, Violet rolled her eyes, she had said the same thing herself.

"Fuck you Jesse, already agreed to it."

"I am sure that you did. You have an overwhelming desire to help people, and be a hero. I'd say you are managing quite well." Jesse told her, Violet smiled at him.

"Thank you Jesse."

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City-**_

"Ooh, I remember that place! My mom always told me about it, they tailored her clothes for her when she was younger." Iris explained, as Tanner, and Miranda walked alongside her.

"I still feel like it's weird that she's here. I mean… Violet's…"

"Shh." Tanner quickly shushed her sister. "It will all be fine, it's in the Book, it will be fine if she's here. She needs to see the world before it all goes to hell." Tanner told his sister, who simply nodded, as Iris bounced around a bit, before she turned, her eyes being a vibrant pink color.

"So, what are we gonna do next?" Iris asked, thinking of all the things she could do here. She had never experienced anything like this before. She was always on the run from ZaZick, or his followers. Every day was a fight just to stay alive, but this… It was everything her mom had described.

"I still think it's creepy her eyes change color like that." Miranda said, Iris glared at her, eyes flashing to a red color, making Miranda smirk at her.

"My mom said my eyes make me special."

"She kinda has to say that about her kid." Miranda pointed out in a bored tone, Iris glared at her, and Tanner sighed, raising his hands between the two girls.

"Stop it you two. Miranda, you're an ass who loves to provoke people. Iris you have your mom's quick anger, and take offense too easily. Both of you need to stop." Tanner reminded them. Iris backed up, her eyes shifting to their natural brown coloring. Miranda simply shrugged a bit.

"So, Tanner, why exactly am I here, if I'm not allowed to interact with anyone?" Iris asked him, Tanner shrugged.

"My Book only told me you needed to be here now. I assume it's less to deal with what you do here, and more that you train with me and Miranda here, so you can be better suited to help out Bianca once you return to your time." Tanner explained to her, Iris nodded.

"So, basically it's advanced training so I can be as strong as Bianca. Well, at least help her out some more. That girl seems fine just on her own."

"She is the Hero for that time after all. But not the Hero in this story, that is Violet." Tanner said, Iris nodded, and Tanner smiled. "But if I know you mom, if she knew I had taken you to a mall, and didn't pamper you, she would probably kill me, or at least attempt to."

"Yeah, my mom loves me."

"How is Violet in your time? We aren't around then, so I don't know." Miranda asked, Iris hummed.

"I mean, mom has always been the same… Stressed mostly, but with me she's sweet and loving… And quite strict with training, gave me this scar when I was smaller. My first real fight with her." Iris noted, pointing to her chin, where a thin scar was.

"It's terrifying to think of Violet as a parent." Miranda muttered, Tanner smiled at her.

"You could say the same of Toni. But she did a pretty good job with Violet, though Kelsi was around to help."

"Probably did most of the leg work." Miranda said, Tanner simply shrugged, before looking back to Iris, who was staring at the shops once again, with a frown, and wistful stare.

"I really feel like I missed out…" Iris muttered, Tanner lowered his head, and stepped forwards, placing a hand on the girls shoulder, she looked over at him, with coal colored eyes.

"There was nothing anyone could have done. ZaZick is too strong for even me to take on… Probably, I'm not allowed to fight him directly." Tanner told the girl, who frowned.

"My mom was killed right in front of me… She was so strong, then he came and just killed her, like it was nothing… Bianca was there too, I was protecting her, or at least concealing her presence."

"That your special power?" Miranda asked, Iris looked over at her in confusion. "Each Hart has one at least… Stella could see through peoples lies. Toni was incredibly strong, with high magic that was inaccessible to her. Violet can learn pretty much anything by sight alone, a bit of training, and it's hers completely. Her Uncle Tyler has the uncanny ability to absorb most damage, to a certain extent of course, pretty much impossible to kill." Miranda explained, Iris nodded.

"I guess… My emotions change with my eye color." Iris told her, Tanner nodded.

"That's right. They're blue when stressed, or alarmed, this makes you faster than normal, but also weaker. Green when you lie, or hide from things, making you harder to detect. Red when you're angry, that makes you stronger, and faster in exchange for defense, and magical power. Pink when you're excited, your magic is strongest in this state, but you are physically weaker…"

"How do you know this?" Iris asked him, Tanner smirked at her.

"It's in my Book. I know everyone's abilities, the full extent of their potential, and how much they typically hold back percentage wise."

"You're scary."

"I suppose so. Anyway, you want me to buy you anything?" Tanner asked, with a smile, Iris widened her eyes at him, eyes turning back to brown.

"Oh, that's fine. I wouldn't want to impose, or make you waste Munny on me." Iris told him, Tanner simply shook his head at her.

"It's not a problem to me. Munny, and material items have no value to me. When you've been alive as long as me and Miranda, those things just lose value."

"I've lived in a hell hole my whole life… I had a doll when I was little, but nothing else of value really, nothing worth keeping." Iris told them, Tanner frowned at her.

"It is quite sad, but I understand how you feel." Tanner told her, letting out a sigh. "I have access, if I wish to every version of myself in the Multiverse… Some are alone in the world, I still feel that, but I also feel the warmth of everyone around them. It's a blessing and a curse. A constant reminder to try my very best at surviving, with my sister."

"That's deep… Wait, there are other version of you? Does that mean there are different version of me out there too?"

"Yes. Though all versions of you, and everyone else for that matter with the exception of me and Miranda are cut off from the other versions of you. Me and Miranda share the memories, and experiences of every version of ourselves out there. It makes us special."

"Oh, Tanner, just thought of something, wont Yuri be able to sense Iris?" Miranda asked, she figured her brother had thought of that already, but she was curious herself.

"No. Iris is being kept in a little sliver of Time. It's a very complicated form of Time Magic. She doesn't belong here, so I have to keep that up. Sadly, this means my next use of powerful Time Magic shall be my last." Tanner explained to her, Miranda nodded.

"And the next time is…"

"If nothing goes wrong, yes." Tanner answered her, not needing her to finish the question. They had both read the Book of Prophecies. Though Miranda had a greatly lowered interest in doing her job at this point. Tanner was more than happy to fill in for her, if it meant she was happy.

"Excuse me… Who exactly is Yuri?" Iris asked, Tanner smiled at her.

"One of Violet's friends. He holds a special power to see all the memories, and thoughts of pretty much everyone. With the exception of me, and Miranda… You are also immune due to my magic, and I believe ZaZick is immune as well."

"How can he do that?"

"Special powers. Just like the Harts. I think Zack's family has a couple as well. Mostly weapon based. But Rhyme was the first in her family line to exhibit, or at least unlock her special powers. Which was a certain degree of seeing into the future, regarding her friends."

"I thought everyone could summon weapons?" Iris asked, Miranda nodded.

"They can, but they need to find a weapon first, and essentially register it as theirs with magic. Zack's family line is able to conjure weapons from nothing whenever they wish to, from birth. Rose seems to have potential, but doesn't use it much. Zen uses it to a slightly bigger degree, but not by much, and Ruby seems to have exhibited the most talent with it."

"That's pretty interesting. Does Bianca have one?"

"Yes, though it is wholly unique to her. Not even I could tell you which bloodline she stems from, as their doesn't seem to be one. She just is, she popped up one day." Tanner told her, Iris nodded.

"That's weird… But what is her power?"

"Well… She's a Hero. She loves fighting, and is able to do it pretty much at all times, fighting gives her energy, and power… She cant suffer fatigue from throwing a punch, and she only gets stronger the more fights she's in. She can still be killed by taking enough damage without any breaks, but it would take an extreme amount of power."

"So… She's unstoppable?"

"Kind of. As I said, she just popped up one day. Meaning… She was sent by something beyond mortal understanding. It makes sense how she would be so strong. She's the shiniest beacon of hope in the bleak world you inhabit. She's meant, destined even to bring an end to it, and restore Light to the world." Tanner told her, Iris hummed.

"Guys, this is kind of irrelevant to the current, next, and even the arc after that one's plot. It's all fluff of stuff that could, or couldn't even happen. We should get back to the important story at hand." Miranda reminded the duo, one of which had no clue what she was talking about, her brother however simply nodded.

"Right. I suppose, we shall see how relevant this discussion was…" Tanner noted, before looking back to Iris. "So, onto the shopping trip we came here for."

 _ **-Aftermath- Kingdom of Mantriella-**_

"So, do you come here often?" A rich looking man asked, throwing his arm around Violet. The blonde looked over at him, with a fierce glare. He smiled a little more unsure of his life choices at that moment.

"Keep your arm there, and I'll rip it the fuck off." Violet threatened him, the man jumped, and lifted his arm off of her. "Leave me alone." Violet simply told him, as she looked over, as Damon and Mitsuha came back, laughing at something. The man and Damon locked eyes for a moment, and Damon smiled at him.

"He hittin' on you Violet?" Damon asked, Violet smirked, and nodded at her friend.

"He tried to. Told him I'd rip his arm off, and to leave." Violet answered, Damon laughed a bit, and shrugged, as Jesse came back, with two glasses of champagne. Handing one to Mitsuha, and the other to Violet.

"I'm more surprised he's still here." Jesse said, smirking at the group, Mitsuha laughed, as the man simply rushed away from them. Violet laughed, and looked over at the Queen.

"So, find the guy yet?" Violet asked, Mitsuha's expression saddened a bit, as she shook her head. "What's his name?" Violet asked the Queen.

"His name is Hisashi. Black hair, dark red eyes, a few inches taller than Damon. He's cute too." Mitsuha said, adding the last part as she blushed, and shrank into herself a bit, Violet smiled, and looked to Damon and Jesse.

"Well, boys. Looks like we've got a target! Operation: Find Hisashi for Mitsuha to Love begins! The three of us split up, and look for him. If anyone finds him, bring him to Mitsuha." Violet said, clapping her hands together. Damon, Jesse, and Mitsuha exchanged a look.

"So where shall I wait?" Mitsuha asked the blonde, who nodded.

"Just up by the throne. Easier that way." Violet answered, Mitsuha nodded in agreement.

"Long name for an Operation." Damon chimed in, crossing his arms, before he turned and left, off to do Violet's bidding.

"I shall try my hardest, but I guarantee nothing." Jesse said, nodding, before he went off in a different direction to find Hisashi. Violet smiled at Mitsuha warmly.

"I got them under my thumb." Violet said, with a large, Cheshire cat like grin, Mitsuha smiled at the blonde, and nodded before she left for the Throne. Violet looked around, and turned, heading in a different direction than Jesse, or Damon.

Violet quietly hummed to herself, as she made her way through the crowd, twisting around people, grabbing some, and turning them around, only to find out they weren't who she was looking for. She grumbled to herself a moment, before she saw a taller man in front of her, black hair, facing away. Violet glared at the back of his head, and marched towards him, knocking several people out of the way, leaving a trail of chaos in her wake.

"Hey, are you Hisashi?" Violet demanded, as she roughly grabbed the man's shoulder, and spun him around, he stared at her with surprised bright green eyes, and Violet glared at him. "Ugh! Why is it never him?" Violet groaned, the man just tilted his head at her.

"Um… Miss, what is this all about?" He asked, as he looked around her, seeing what she had done to the people who were standing between the two just moments before.

"I'm trying to find a guy named Hisashi, so he can marry Mitsuha, and make her happy! Also so I don't have to share the throne…"

"I know Hisashi, he's my younger brother, just left to get us drinks." The man told her, Violet perked up, and smiled at him, with stars, and hearts exploding from her eyes.

"You sir are a beautiful person! What is your name?" Violet asked him, full of energy, nearly vibrating. The man laughed a bit at her.

"I'm Kosuke." He answered her, Violet nodded.

"Got it." Violet said, before she released him, and smoothed out his shirt. "Sorry about that. I've noticed I leave things in chaos, I like disrupting the status quo. After all, normally a Hero isn't around to help." Violet said with a smile, Kosuke laughed a bit.

"You're a Hero? That certainly is outside of the norm. Usually people are left to deal with their own problems."

"Yeah, I like subverting that. No one should have to be alone when dealing with something shitty. Everyone deserves a chance, unless of course you're an evil bastard." Violet said, Kosuke smiled, and nodded.

"That is true." Kosuke agreed with her, as a man came over to them, looking to Violet questioningly. His dark red eyes boring into her brown ones as she smiled widely at him.

"Why are you staring at me?" Hisashi asked the blonde who merely shook her head, and grabbed his wrist, making him jump, and try to yank his arm away in protest, but her grip was strong, way stronger than should be possible for a girl her size.

"You're coming with me, no excuses. Kosuke, you comin'?" Violet asked, looking at him, he simply shrugged.

"Sure, why the hell not." Kosuke answered her, and before Hisashi could question him, he was dragged off by Violet, with Kosuke following after them. Violet had Hisashi dragged up to the throne in a matter of seconds, knocking down multiple guests that were in her way, as she single mindedly charged ahead to help her friend.

"Violet… While I am happy you want to help me, you kind of hurt a couple people…" Mitsuha muttered, as se examined the chaos Violet had left in her wake. Violet blinked, and looked behind her, seeing several disgruntled guests glaring at her, as they either picked themselves up off the ground, or righted themselves, after a blonde jackass battering ram plowed through the middle of the ball.

"They don't matter right now. Sorry though. I did bring Hisashi though." Violet said, as she shoved the boy forwards, causing him to stumble a bit, before he caught himself. Jesse, and Damon came up next to Violet, one smiling, the other glaring at Violet.

"You hurt several people Violet." Jesse noted, Violet simply nodded at him, as Damon laughed a bit. Hisashi stared at Mitsuha, before he smiled at the Queen.

"You look great Mitsuha." Hisashi told the Queen, who blushed, and nodded, brushing a stray tuft of hair behind her ear.

"You look rather dashing yourself." She said, he blushed a bit, and looked down at his attire, before looking back up to the Queen.

"You think so?" He asked, Mitsuha nodded, and Hisashi smiled at her, before offering his hand. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, Mitsuha internally screamed, as she blushed and nodded shyly, taking his hand, and letting him lead her to the middle of the ball room. Violet smiled at the couple, and placed her hands behind her head, yawning a bit. Damon, and Jesse returned to her side.

"So, what do we do now?" Damon asked, looking to his friends, Violet shrugged, and looked to Kosuke.

"I dunno. I made a new friend though!" Violet exclaimed, Jesse nodded.

"You seem to have a knack for that. Though you are utterly inept when it comes to tact." Jesse said, Violet glared at him.

"Oh, suck my balls Jesse." Violet said, Damon chuckled, and shook his head.

"That raises a whole lot of questions." Damon said, Violet turned to hi, glaring at him.

"Have you ever seen me naked?"

"No. Closest I've seen was panties, and that was only a fleeting glance at best, from the back." Damon answered her honestly, Violet nodded, placing her hands on her hips, smiling triumphantly at her friend.

"Then you don't know what I got! I could have a dick, who's to say I don't?" Violet asked, as Kosuke blushed a bit.

"This conversation is making me uncomfortable…" Kosuke said, Jesse laughed at him.

"Welcome to being Violet's friend. She still manages to say something that makes me uncomfortable on a daily basis. For context, we've been together every day for upwards of a year, and five months now. It's actually quite astounding how you manage it." Jesse said, Violet smiled proudly at him.

"I make it my daily objective. It gives me life." Violet told him, Jesse simply shook his head at his blonde friend, she was a pain, but a welcome, much desired pain. It reminded him of simpler times, back when he would attend school at Apex, then leave to work at his Diner job, with Emily next to him. Jesse frowned a bit, and shook his head.

"Something wrong?" Violet asked, keeping her playful tone despite her genuine concern. She couldn't let him know anything about her plan.

"Yeah, I just need some air, for a moment. I'll be back shortly." Jesse told her, reassuring her with a smile, Violet simply nodded, and looked away, appearing to not care as much as she really did. Jesse nodded to Damon, before he walked away, getting lost to the crowd easily.

Violet hummed a moment, before she walked forwards, marching through the crowd towards Mitsuha, and Hisashi, who were talking animatedly, having a moment together as they reconnected. Violet hated to interrupt them, but this needed to happen. It was now, or never. She tapped Mitsuha's shoulder, making the two stop their dance, the Queen looking at her.

"Time for your end of our deal. Jesse is most likely out on the balcony right now. Go talk to him, will ya?" Violet asked, Mitsuha nodded, smiling at Hisashi before attempting to leave, Hisashi gripped her hand, whispering rather loudly.

"Don't leave me with her!" He frantically begged, as Violet gripped both their wrists, and forced them apart.

"Go, Mitsuha." Violet said, Mitsuha nodded as Violet released her wrist, and she walked away, Violet turned towards Hisashi with a smile. "Now, Hisashi, let's talk about my dear friend Mitsuha, and what will happen if you ever harm her, also, you're going to dance with me." Violet demanded, Hisashi just gulped, wishing he was anywhere else, Violet was scary.

Mitsuha weaved through the crowd effortlessly, having had to do so her whole life during balls, and other formal events with her father. It still took a while for her to process that her father was actually gone, and evil. It was surely a surprise to see someone working for the New Guardians of Light as evil. But she supposed that bright lights always create dark shadows.

Mitsuha opened the door to the balcony, and closed it behind her quietly. She saw Jesse leaning over a railing, shaking a bit, as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. He was crying, Mitsuha observed, frowning, as she moved over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, making him jump in surprise and stare at her, with puffy red eyes.

"Mitsuha… What are you doing here?" Jesse questioned her, Mitsuha smiled at him.

"Thought you needed someone to talk to about things. It seems serious, can I help?" Mitsuha asked, Jesse frowned at her.

"I presume Violet sent you. She shouldn't worry herself over me. I'm fine." Jesse said, and Mitsuha laughed bitterly at him.

"Sure you are Jesse. Because crying all alone on a balcony is a fine thing to do." Mitsuha said, Jesse glared at her. "I just mean that… You're obviously not okay, you should talk to me, if you cant talk to her." Mitsuha said, Jesse frowned. He knew she wouldn't leave him alone, and that she would probably tell Violet about this, but… He needed to talk to someone about this, so why not now?

"I just… Don't know anymore. I love the time I spend with Violet, and Damon. They're my best friends, really, but… I feel awful every day." Jesse told her Mitsuha frowned at him.

"Why?"

"Because… They rely on me so much. I'm the level headed one. I have to keep them both in line, and I love them both dearly… But, I really just want to cut loose, and joke around with them. Granted I've never been great at that, but I was trying more, I was getting better… Then, everything was taken from me."

"Not everything Jesse, you still have Violet, and Damon, and your little sister, and mom… I'm also sure that they wouldn't fall apart or get themselves killed if you goofed off a little bit." Mitsuha said, he looked at her, eyes wide, Violet had most likely told her all about him in preparation for this moment.

"I've always had to be strong. Back when my dad died, I had to step up to help my mom with my little sister. The only times I could relax were at work with Emily, but she's gone. I don't know how I can move on from that honestly."

"You've got a lot of problems Jesse. But, I mean, we all do, and we all need help from time to time. Didn't Violet go off because she wanted to heal alone? You and Damon went with her didn't you? You knew she couldn't deal with it alone, and even if she did make herself better, it was because she realized you two were with her, and would back her up in her dreams to be a Hero." Mitsuha said, Jesse laughed a bit at her. This girl had known Violet for a short time, and had gotten her to share so much information with her.

"But… They cant see me as weak, they rely on me to-"

"Oh, stop it." Mitsuha exclaimed, rather frustrated at the boy in front of her. "You all rely on each other. We all put on the same brave face before we get out of bed, we all deal with things internally that we don't share with anyone. We all go through things, but nothing gets solved if you don't let that mask slip, and realize that no one is going to be mad at you for it."

"You're right… But-"

"But nothing Jesse. Tomorrow, you should talk to them. I'll go back, and leave you here, if you want."

"You can stay, it would be good… to spend more time with someone who looks so similar to her." Jesse said, Mitsuha nodded, and smiled at a thought she had.

"Hisashi is probably wishing I was there right now, he's frightened of Violet."

"For good reason. She is rather… Forceful. Especially when it involves her friends, and relationships." Jesse said, with a slim smile, he would try to get better. Let Violet, and Damon in, and have them try and help him. Maybe finally let Violet hook him up with the girls she had always tried to push on him, during their many adventures. Emily wasn't coming back, and nothing he did could change that, but he could change himself for the better. She would absolutely hate who he turned into, but he would get better, and honor her memory.


	62. Chapter 62: Pure Progress

_**Okay, this chapter... It came out much, much faster than I had anticipated. But, I just... I finished watching Hibike! Euphonium. I dont know if any of you have watched it, but I do recommend it, if you enjoy stories where the characters feel very genuine, and just, the show is really good. Give it a watch if you can, also though I've been watching this for quite a while now, My Hero Academia, is great too. Anyway, I watched Hibike! Euphonium, and I must say, I saw Asuka in the first episode of the series, and immediately declared Best Girl, and I was right. Then, I declared that her, and Kumiko were best Ship, and I was right once again.**_

 ** _Also, the beginning of this chapter technically spoils Hibike! Euphonium, and while, Spoilers dont affect my overall enjoyment of a thing, it's more about seeing the journey and conclusion for myself that matters to me. But, if you are crazy about spoilers, or plan to watch the show, I guess do that first? Or dont, I warned you either way, and hopefully, either way it's enjoyable, because it's more Violet, and that's typically a good thing._**

 ** _Anyway, I'll stop rambling on, and on, and let you get to the chapter. It was really fun to write. We're finally in the end game for this whole Two Years Away thing. Violet had grown, Jesse has began to get better, Damon, his stuff is coming, we'll see more of his Arc this small Arc. Also, if you have watched Hibike! Euphonium, and you dont think Asuka, and Kumiko is best Ship, well, this is my story, and I ship them, so theres that, obviously. Anyway, enjoy the chapters guys, review, thoughts all that, you know the drill. Should be another chapter soon._**

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~A Heroic Heart~**_

Violet let out a content sigh, as she looked at the scene in front of her. The girl she had been watching for quite a while now was standing before her Senpai, telling her she didn't want to lose her, and that she loved her. Violet simply smiled, and crossed her arms as she watched from afar, Jesse walked up next to her.

"Can we leave now?" Jesse asked her, seemingly immune to the cute scene before him, Violet glared at the two girls, as she refused to take her eyes off the sight of Asuka giving Kumiko her notebook. She had insisted on coming to this random world simply because, she had said it was Japan, and that meant Anime. The subtitle of the world being Hibike Euphonium, or Sound Euphonium.

"Nah, not just yet. Kumiko said love, but… Asuka didn't drop her mask like she did before. She's still putting up that apathetic, playful exterior, don't know if the meaning entirely got through." Violet told him, Jesse simply sighed, and crossed his arms.

"But doesn't Kumiko like Shuichi? She may say she doesn't, but it seems obvious she's hiding her real feelings, or not wholly aware of them." Jesse said, Violet groaned out loud at his apparent stupidity.

"Ugh. Doesn't matter, I think she likes them both plus Reina. But… who says you cant like multiple people at once? She still doesn't let her guard down, and drop her façade around either Shuichi, or Reina… But with Asuka she does, and Asuka dropped hers completely at least once around her. Honesty is the most important part of any relationship, and while Kumiko always speaks from her heart, she's never truly honest with herself around wither of them, and she is around Asuka."

"You are… very passionate about this Violet. Is it just because you like seeing girls together?" Jesse asked, Violet shrugged.

"Maybe, doesn't chance the fact that I'm right… Oh, Asuka's walking away now, gonna go intervene, and stop her. Jesse, don't try and stop me, either keep Kumiko where she is, or go find Damon and tell him to get the ship ready. Now, I gotta make this ship set sail."

"I find it disturbing that you ship real people." Jesse told her, as Violet began to walk off, she merely shrugged at him, glaring at him.

"Wasting time Jesse." Violet told him, before she rushed off to get Asuka, and Kumiko together, just as she had done with Akko, and Diana from that Luna Nova witch school. She enjoyed this part of her job as a Hero the most, going about, and helping people, regardless of whether they asked for help or not. Meddling had become something she looked forward to on a daily basis.

She rushed down as she snow fell, she was dressed in tight black jeans, a white jacket, with a pink scarf around her neck, by this point her hair had completely turn back to a healthy golden blonde once again. It was longer than she usually kept it however, right now it was touching her shoulders, normally she kept it around her chin in terms of length.

"Asuka!" Violet called out, as she approached the black haired Japanese girl. Bright blue eyes looked up at her, surprised at how informally this blonde girl had addressed her. As part of Jesse's magic on them, Violet, Jesse, and Damon spoke and understood the natural language of each world. This could apparently be extended to other things like animals in general, but Jesse hadn't figured that part out yet.

"Hm? Do I know you? Have you come to confess your love to me?" Asuka teased the blonde, Violet simply glared at her, dark caramel eyes shining with conviction. It surprised Asuka, seeing such a sincere look in the other girls eyes, it seemed she had already placed her trust in her.

"No, but it is related to that, Asuka, about Kumiko, and what she just said to you." Violet said, Asuka raised her eyebrows in surprise, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh? You were eavesdropping were you? What a naughty girl!" Violet shook her head.

"I was, and… why did you act that way? Kumiko was being sincere with you. I know that look both of you have, because I used to have it too. I hid behind that cheerful smile, that same one you have. I let it drop for the person who was interested in me, but you didn't, why?" Violet demanded, Asuka deflated, but only let it show slightly.

"You really shouldn't get involved in things that don't involve you." Asuka scolded the older girl, who glared at her.

"You shouldn't hide. Get back there, and tell her how you really feel! You said you only loved the Euphonium right?" Violet asked, surprising Asuka, that was… A long time ago, could she be referring to the practice session way back when? "You also said Kumiko was a Euphonium, or had a Euphonium like personality. Therefore, you love her." Violet declared, Asuka let her smile drop.

"So what if I do? I'm moving on, and she's staying there… I wasn't lying when I said I would see her again though, I had planned on it, just… later."

"Screw that. Make a real effort this time. I'm only here to give you a push so you don't miss out. Live without any regrets, that's the whole reason Kumiko found you… Do it for her, just… You'll lose her if you don't act fast. She could very easily end up with someone else." Violet said, truth be told since time had passed so differently here, they had spent a majority of the school year here, mostly popping out for a quick mission, finding that not much time had passed since they had left. In Virtuoso City time, it had been around two years since she had left.

"Maybe that's for the best."

"Shut up. She want to be with you, if she wanted to be with them, she could have found them instead, but no, she rushed around trying to find you, ever since the competition she's felt lonely without you. I know you feel that too, just don't miss out." Violet said, Asuka let out a sigh.

"You really are a pain. But I suppose you have a point. I presume you are coming with me, or are you going to resume stalking me?" Asuka asked, with a smirk, Violet laughed a bit.

"I never stalked you, at least not in a creepy way." Violet told her, as Asuka turned around, Violet went up next to her, and the two walked back to the school Asuka had just graduated from. When they arrived they saw Jesse talking with Kumiko about something.

"I really do have to go…" Kumiko said, as she tried to walk away, Jesse was running out of things to keep her here. Luckily Violet was right there, Jesse let out a sigh of relief, as he saw Violet, and Asuka. Kumiko followed his gaze, still clutching the notebook tightly against her chest.

"There she is…" Jesse muttered, as he smiled apologetically at Kumiko. "Sorry, I had to keep you here for so long." He apologized before going to stand next to Violet, who had stopped, as Asuka strode towards Kumiko, who just stared at her, nearly crying.

"Asuka-Senpai…" Kumiko spoke before Asuka reached forwards and grabbed Kumiko's face, with both her hands. The younger girl just stared at her, as Asuka smiled.

"I came back because I wanted to promise that we will see each other again, this is not goodbye…" Asuka said, looking back to Violet who nearly squealed in delight at the scene. Jesse just rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms. Asuka looked back at Kumiko, and smiled at her genuinely, letting her mask slip off her face once again, just for Kumiko. "Plus, I forgot something important. I love you, Oumae-Chan." Asuka confessed, Volet smiled, and yawned.

"You… You do?" Kumiko asked, not sure if she was really hearing it, but when she looked up at Asuka, she saw a real, genuine look of affection, and love. Not the playful mask she put up, or the apathetic look she adopted usually, but real love, and kindness. Asuka nodded, smiling wider at the girl.

"I do. I almost was stupid enough to leave. But I wanted there to be no regrets, I want you to know I'm serious when I say this isn't goodbye. You said you wanted to hear me play, right? Well, I promise I'll play for you, on one condition." Asuka said playfully, letting go of Kumiko's face, the younger girl just blushed at her.

"What is it Asuka-Senpai?" Kumiko asked, slightly nervous. Asuka was being playful, usually it meant she would tease her mercilessly.

"Tomorrow, we will go on a date." Asuka proclaimed, causing Kumiko to blush heavily, and Violet to squeal loudly, before Jesse placed his hand over her mouth. "So do we have a deal?" Asuka asked as Kumiko did her best impersonation of a fish, before she jumped when Asuka poked her, still smiling. Kumiko shook her head, and looked up at Asuka, before she nodded.

"Yes! Of course I will go on a date with you Asuka-Senpai!" Kumiko swore, Asuka smiled at the girl, and pulled her phone from her purse.

"I don't believe we've ever exchanged phone numbers, have we Oumae-Chan? Well, never too late for a change, is it?" Asuka asked, Kumiko shook her head, before she realized something important.

"I don't have my phone with me! It's in my bag!" Kumiko exclaimed, Asuka just smiled and laughed a bit, patting Kumiko on the head.

"What am I ever going to do with you Oumae-Chan? Well, come on, let's get your bag then, you can put that notebook in there too, while were at it." Asuka said, Kumiko nodded. "Well, then I guess I have you to thank for…" Asuka stopped, as she turned around, expecting to find the blonde girl, and her friend, but no one was there. She merely hummed, and shook her head. They had helped her regardless, and she would be forever grateful to them.

 _ **-Aftermath- Gummi Ship- Several Minutes Later-**_

"Are you satisfied now?" Jesse asked, as the two walked through the ship. Damon had gotten she ship ready for them, and was elevating at the moment. He was waiting until he got off World to deactivate their cloaking. They had been there for a longer while than usual.

"Yup. I just really wanted to see how that played out. Glad we got to see it through." Violet said, Jesse hummed, with a smile. It was a good relaxation period, especially with all the Intel he was able to gather, and piece together. He had been receiving periodic reports from Kya about the New Guardians of Light. The trio would pop up and disrupt a fight they thought could break out in worlds, before they returned to the world of Hibike Euphonium.

"Me too. Seeing, and living in another culture for an extended period of time was a refreshing change of pace. Especially compared to the Gummi Ship." Jesse said, Violet nodded, with a smile, as the two of them entered the cockpit. Violet sat in her chair, while Jesse sat in his, bringing up several Holo-Screens, Violet did the same. Damon left the Worlds atmosphere, and turned the Cloaking off.

"It was fun." Violet said, smiling at Jesse a bit, Jesse merely glared at her, he knew what she was going to bring up next. "Plus you went on a date!" Violet exclaimed happily, Jesse simply shook his head.

"It was not a date, first of all, it was research. Second, I still don't think I need to be in a romantic relationship at the moment, I need to focus on organizing our fight against the New Guardians, and Children of Darkness, and any jobs that come up." Jesse told her, Violet simply shrugged, not really caring one way or the other, Jesse was making progress, and that was what mattered to her.

"So, we got a destination Violet?" Damon asked, Violet simply shrugged.

"Not really. Jesse wanted to leave, not me. I could live in that world, and supervise their relationship forever." Violet said, Jesse simply shook his head.

"Creepy." Jesse said, making Violet glare at him, he ignored her, and looked to Damon. "I do have a place we could go. I heard of an operation involving the Children of Darkness, something that could lead to discovering where their base is." Jesse told him, Damon nodded.

"Violet?" Damon asked, Violet hummed, before nodding, she wanted to find them, so she could avenge her parents. "Okay, send me the coordinates." Damon said, Jesse nodded, and shifted his Holo-Screens around, before sending Damon the coordinates, Damon smiled, and put them in, before the ship took off, speeding through the space between worlds.

"Hey, Jesse, would you mind if I trained?" Violet asked, Jesse hummed, and shrugged.

"It would be nice for you to get some training in, it's been far too long since you trained efficiently." Jesse said, Violet simply laughed at him.

"You say that like I did no training while we were staying in Japan. I did a little something, quite proud of it too, really outdid myself this time." Violet said, with a large smirk. Although her words sounded like she was boasting, her voice had nothing but pure confidence, and assurance in it. Jesse hummed, perhaps she did train some, but when, he hadn't noticed.

"Then let's see it." Jesse said, Violet nodded, the two got up, Violet looking to Damon for a moment.

"You all good alone in here?" Violet asked, Damon smiled, and nodded.

"Yeah, give me plenty of alone time with my baby." Damon said, rubbing the steering wheel. Violet shuddered.

"You try and fuck the ship, and I'll support you, and your life choices, just know it's fucking weird." Violet said, Damon laughed at her, before the two walked out of the cockpit. Going into the training room, Jesse putting the sensors on Violet, before she went into the training room.

"I'll make it like your usual training." Jesse said, Violet nodded, a determined look on her face, as she summoned Oathkeeper, from her Key-Chain, getting into a fighting stance as several Holo-Shadows appeared around her. The energy in her eyes betrayed the rest of her composure, she was calm, ready for anything.

Violet spun Oathkeeper in her hands, and took a step forwards, killing she Shadows quickly, as more formed around her. She smiled, and dispatched them with a cautious, yet bored ease. They were too easy for her, but she was aware that one misstep could screw her over, even if she was confident, she couldn't let her guard down.

As larger, and more powerful Heartless appeared, she smiled, and Oathkeeper was enveloped in a bright light, before several Heartless were blown away in a blast of blue Fire. When she Light cleared around Violet, she was holding a shiny silver Euphonium in her arms, with light blue, and Yellow lines trailing up the sides, with a Heart engraved on it. From the bottom a Keychain was hanging.

Jesse hummed, this was interesting. He had thought her abilities only translated to fighting, but it seemed she could imitate most things by sight alone. Violet looked like she was having fun as she tried out her new Keyblade transformation, another bright Light formed, and Oathkeeper took the form of a trumpet, with a very similar design to the Euphonium she had formed before.

She blew the Heartless away from her, with various forms of magic, as her fingers shifted, as if she was playing a beautiful melody. She hadn't taken a single hit so far, and was keeping a steady pace. Her pulse, and demeanor seemed to be normal, she had improved dramatically, her posture was perfect too, not a single movement of hers was wasted.

She reverted Oathkeeper to it's normal shape, and began fighting in her usual style and stance once again. She slashed through one Heartless, using that momentum to swing about, flipping in the air, and placing her hand flat against the ground, spinning, before kicking one Heartless, after infusing her leg with Blizzard magic, that froze her leg a moment, and shattered the ice the moment she connected.

As she swung around, she planted Oathkeeper into the ground, and used it to push herself back up onto her feet, she let go of her Keyblade, and shot a powerful torrent of Thunder magic at the Heartless in front of her, before she recalled her Keyblade, and sliced through the remaining Heartless around her. Violet jumped in the air, and formed a barrier around herself, before shoving Oathkeeper through the bottom, and unleashed a powerful burst of Firaga, the blue flames surrounding her in her little bubble, and eliminating most Heartless in the room.

Violet stopped her fire spell shortly after, observing how only the strongest Heartless remained, Invisibles, a couple Wyverns, and a smaller Behemoth. She smiled, and spun Oathkeeper in her hands as her barrier was about to vanish, as all the Heartless charged at her.

"Reflectara!" Violet yelled, and suddenly her barrier exploded all around her in large flashes of Light. When everything was finished, Violet stood alone in the room, smirking, as Jesse simply shut the simulation off. He was very proud of Violet, and happy to see that confident, strong attitude she had when fighting. She had improved in basically everything.

 _ **-Aftermath- San Fransokyo, Protectors of Balance Base of Operations-**_

"Miss Rose, I have the information you requested." Vani said, as she handed over some papers, Rose looked up, and nodded. She looked exhausted, and generally unhappy. The only one in the room right now were her and Vani, Fiona was at the house, resting. Rose took the papers, and examined them for a moment.

"Finally got their names… Vani, do you mind going on another mission for me?" Rose asked, Vani shook her head, she knew where this was going.

"You want me to take their information to Violet. What exactly would that help? Would she not stage a desperate attempt at revenge?" Vani asked, Rose nodded, with a distant look.

"That's exactly what she'll do. But, if she found out on her own, we wouldn't be able to know when she moved, and how to help in time, she would surely get herself killed, and we wouldn't be able to stop it. However, if the information comes from us, we know that she knows, we can track her, and help her after that, regardless of if she wants that or not." Rose explained, Vani hummed, and nodded.

"I understand. This information will force her back to Virtuoso City, where we can get Yuri to make sure she doesn't get herself killed… It's smart move, probably the only option to ensure her safety." Vani said, Rose hummed, and shook her head.

"Kind of. Yuri refuses to read her mind, but that doesn't mean he cant follow her. Plus Ruby will most likely call me and tell me, Zen would let me know since he sees anything that's not on our side as a threat… Basically we'd have multiple eyes on her, but it's mostly to get her back to Virtuoso City, with her there, Victoria will know, Kya will know. Judging by what the three have been doing to the New Guardians of Light, and Children of Darkness, they will want to eliminate her, both leaders, in person." Rose said, Vani nodded.

"That's when we strike." Vani said, narrowing her eyes, Rose nodded. "How would we kill ZaZick?" Vani asked her, Rose hummed.

"Got no clue honestly. If my dad could barely stop him before, with loads of help… I don't know how much we could do to him. Even with Violet, Kya, myself, you, Jesse, Damon… We'd need a miracle to beat him. My dad was strong, and he said that in the end ZaZick would always be leagues above him."

"I believe we could have a chance… But only with immense help. I don't know if fighting him would be worst the losses we would take. A pyrrhic victory is not something we should celebrate." Vani said, Rose nodded.

"I know. But I do want to stop both Children of Darkness, and New Guardians of Light from functioning. Once that happens, the Protectors can safely disband." Rose said, frowning a bit. Her father started this group to protect people from two extremes, and though he took extreme measures from time to time, it was all to protect the worlds.

"There's something else, isn't there?" Vani asked, Rose nodded, before letting out a deep sigh.

"Vani, I know you were my dads right hand… His sword, while Mom was his shield. I want you to tell Damon what really happened with his father. There's no point in lying to him about it anymore. Better to hear it from you, than for him to find out himself." Rose told her, she didn't want that weight on her anymore. Whatever her father did, he did, there was no hiding or denying it. Might as well own up to it, and try to make things better, to protect the worlds.

"Very well. How shall I find them though?" Vani asked, Rose hummed, and grabbed a few papers, looking over them.

"Judging by their previous history, they should be planning to attack a nearby Children of Darkness operation, as they've been doing for the past few months. The one with the technology is the most likely, it's the most beneficial to the organization as a whole, and a bigger target because of that. It's also not too far from the world they've been staying at." Rose said, Vani nodded.

"I shall set off immediately." Vani said, Rose nodded, and the former assassin walked out of the room. Rose let out a heavy sigh, and shut her eyes, falling back into her chair. She rubbed her temples, this job was too much sometimes. She didn't like it, but it was the only option she had, Zen couldn't lead, and Ruby was too young, and apart of the Guardians of Light, as she had called them, being directly under Kya, and following her, instead of the rest of the New Guardians.

Rose, Vani, and Fiona had managed to keep the Protectors together, and functioning even after Zack's death, and the change in the base of operations. Fiona had been extremely helpful after a year of Zack being gone, she couldn't mope around forever, but there was always something missing with her, a warmth that had always been there, was now replaced by a hollow feeling.

Vani had relatively kept the same job she had over the years, gathering information, and acting as a in-between with Rose, and the rest of the Protectors. She eliminated threats with frightening efficiency, and had Intel that had saved, and kept the Protectors on top of the competition, and also out of the way enough that they were never directly found out, or targeted.

Few knew of Rose's location in San Fransokyo. Kya seemed to know, but didn't care one way or the other, the Protectors, or at least Rose was an ally to her, along with Yuri. Violet, Damon, and Jesse knew, finding out from Rose sending Damon, and Violet a message, Damon was a Protector after all, and Violet was a dear friend to her. If ZaZick knew, he hadn't considered her a threat, because she was left completely alone by him.

Rose let out a sigh, and looked at her desk, several pictures were framed. One was Zack holding Ruby in his arms, while Rose stood next to him, holding his hand, Zen stood on the other side, gripping Zack's pant leg tightly. Zack had a big smile on his face. The second picture was of Zack, Fiona, Toni, Kelsi, and Janice dressed in graduation gowns, all smiling and laughing. The last was a picture of Rose in her graduation gown, with Zack hugging her tightly, both of them beaming at the camera.

"I really wish you were here Dad…" Rose muttered, before she smiled, remembering all the happy times they shared together. Rose would be fine, Zack would always be in her thoughts, it would help her get through this, in the end, they would defeat ZaZick, and avenge her father. If everything went well, that is, Rose would ensure that it did.


	63. Chapter 63: Constant Reminder

_**Hello you all, welcome to the next chapter. I dont have much to say really. Just you know, I like this chapter, some more development on Violet in particular, it's a good time. Plus, we visit one of my favorite anime, which I watched a few years ago, and recently went back and watched again because it is very good, Kill la Kill. I also planned to go to My Hero Academia at one point or another, maybe in the future of the story, but for now it's just this world, another and then back to Virtuoso City. It'll be fun, anyway, enjoy this chapter see you next time!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~A Heroic Heart~**_

Violet let out a heavy sigh, as she sat on the toilet, in the bathroom of the Gummi Ship. She was casting a Cure spell on her left wrist, where the thin cut she made long ago, near the beginning of this journey was located. She furrowed her brow, and cancelled the spell, nothing she tried would make it go away, not even Jesse's full body Curaja had made it go away, yet she had no other injuries on her body, anywhere at all, despite getting tortured with Victoria's knives, and getting burnt, shot, electrocuted, slashed, impaled on an ice spike once or twice, and getting the hell beat out of her many times during fights.

"Violet, are you having trouble in there?" Jesse asked, after he knocked on the door, Violet jumped, and glared at the door, though she couldn't see him. She quickly pulled her wristband, and glove back on, hiding the thin cut. So far Jesse, and Damon hadn't noticed or said anything about it if they had noticed it. It was her mom's old glove she used when fighting, the wristband was apparently a gift from Zack to her mother, he had won it for her at a school carnival, she had punched him in the arm.

"No, all good." Violet answered him, as she got up, striding to the bathroom door, and opening it. Jesse merely hummed, and nodded. "Dinner ready?" Violet asked, Jesse nodded.

"It is, come on, we should eat while it's hot." Jesse told her, Violet nodded, and the two of them moved through he ship to the cockpit where the three chairs they usually sat in were arranged around a circular table with food Jesse had prepared on it. Damon was sitting in his chair filling his plate with pieces of chicken, some casserole, and a slice of homemade pizza. Jesse had went all out for meals before a mission.

"This all looks great Jesse." Violet complimented him, Jesse smiled proudly as he and Violet took their seats, and began filling their plates with food. Damon looked over at Violet.

"So, why were you in the bathroom so long? Was it womanly problems?" Damon asked, Violet shook her head at him.

"Nope, I wouldn't notice if I did either. I think since I'm kinda changed genetically, I don't notice, never have. Been a great thing on the whole, no bleeding or anything down there, ever. I wouldn't put it past my mom to have it made like that specifically, since she hated getting her period." Violet explained to them, Jesse hummed.

"That is odd." Jesse noted, Violet simply shrugged at him. Damon hummed, and looked over her, Violet raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" Violet asked Damon, who simply shrugged.

"Why were you in the bathroom so long?" Damon asked her, Violet frowned, and Jesse looked at her. Violet simply shook her head. It was time to come clean with them, she had hidden it for so long, she was sure they wouldn't care. So she lifted her left arm, and pulled her black glove, and wristband off. Jesse, and Damon both leaned forwards, seeing the small cut.

"I… Did this near the beginning of our journey. I was in a really bad place back then, but I didn't wanna ask for help, because… I didn't know how anymore. Helping people ended up really helping me though." Violet said, smiling. "Helping people with their problems really feels good. It makes me proud to be a Hero, but I did this before I was okay, and it still wont go away." Violet explained to them, Damon, and Jesse nodded.

"It's okay. We all go through stuff. You did what you did, and that's that." Damon said simply, with a smile, Jesse hummed.

"I would assume it's because the injury was self inflicted. They operate under a different type of rule. Trust me, I've read up on it. They don't heal, or at least, I've not found a way to make them heal." Jesse told her, Violet looked at him. "I haven't done it, but I have read plenty on the subject. Ultimately, you saved me from that." Jesse told her, Violet smirked at him.

"Aw, you're gonna make me blush Jesse." Violet teased him, with a smirk, Jesse chuckled at her. "So, I've really come to love my Gummi Ship." Violet said, while fondly admiring the interior. Damon frowned at her, and cleared his throat loudly, the blonde looked at him.

"I'm pretty sure the Ship is mine. I'm the one who pilots her, and I'm the one who commissioned her design, with some help from Janice of course." Damon said, Violet glared at him.

"Fuck you, I'm the Leader, therefore the ship is mine. You got it for us, when I wanted to be a Hero. It's mine." Violet proclaimed loudly, Damon shook his head, and glared at her. Jesse cleared his throat, making his two friends look his way.

"This conversation is childish you two. Why don't we drop it?" Jesse asked, Violet shrugged, and Damon simply nodded, both of them going back to eating. "Besides, I do all the cooking and cleaning around her, and make sure we have the parts we need, and set up appointments with Cidney. So, the ship is primarily mine." Jesse explained plainly to them, making his friends glare at him.

"Fuck you she's mine!" Damon exclaimed, Violet shook her head, and put up two middle fingers, one for each of her friends.

"Fuck the both of you! I'm Leader, she's my ship!" Violet exclaimed, as Jesse, and Damon both opened their mouth to retort, Violet interrupted them both. "No! I swear, I will lick every inch of this fucking ship!" Jesse, and Damon just hummed.

"Please don't."

"Yeah, you win Baby-Girl." Damon said, Violet smiled satisfied with herself. "As if! I don't care what you say, I'm the pilot, she's mine."

"She wouldn't even be functioning if I wasn't here to make sure everything runs smoothly. She's my ship, simple and clean." Jesse said, Violet glared at them both.

"I'm the Leader, the Captain, she's my fucking ship!" Violet exclaimed, and the three continued to argue over the topic before eventually settling down after dinner. Opting to sleep for the night, before embarking on the world in the morning.

Violet lay in her bed, dressed in a pale pink shirt. It was long, and baggy, the usual thing she wore when going to bed. She frowned, and let out a sigh, looking over to her right side, where, two years ago, she would have expected Kya to be there, sleeping next to her… A part of her missed that terribly, another part figured that if they'd already spent this long apart, she could be okay with this.

She cared for Kya, but she was so happy that she wasn't dependant of her for happiness. Violet could be perfectly satisfied hopping world to world, with Damon and Jesse, and helping people… She supposed she should at least go back to Virtuoso City at some point, to say hi to Janice, and her parents, bring them some more Gloxinias.

 _ **-Aftermath- Virtuoso City, Hart Residence- Two Years Earlier-**_

"So, what are you and Mom doing tonight?" Violet asked, she was standing in the kitchen, leaning on the island in the middle of the kitchen. Kelsi was putting things away in the fridge. "Oh, also I love you Mommy." Violet added on, and Kelsi smirked, pulling a pink pitcher from the fridge, it was empty.

"I assume you want me to make you some tea then." Kelsi said, with a smirk, as she looked at her daughter, who smiled widely at her. Kelsi nodded, and placed the pink pitcher on the counter next to her. "After I put away the groceries baby."

"Okay, but what are you and Mom doing tonight?" Violet asked once again, Kelsi smiled a bit.

"Your dashing Mom is taking me out to dinner. So, what are you gonna do for dinner?" Kelsi asked, as she looked to her daughter, who simply shrugged.

"Dunno. Might order a pizza or something, would that be okay?" Violet asked, Kelsi simply smiled, nodding before she went back to stocking the fridge. After a few minutes of Violet explaining a show she was currently watching, Toni walked into the room. She was holding an envelope in her right hand, she smacked Violet on the top of the head with it, causing the blonde to jump, and turn to glare at her.

"Your grades dropped a bit." Toni told her, with a stern look on her face, Violet looked surprised for a moment before looking to Kelsi, who frowned at her.

"How far?" Violet asked, as far as she knew, she was doing great in school, with a few distractions, but still doing great.

"You got a B in Worlds History." Toni told her, causing Violet to relax, as she shook her head, and waved her hand dismissively.

"It's just a B, not a big deal, I'll do some extra work on Monday to make up for it." Violet told them, with confidence. She was granted a fair degree of autonomy with little question as to what she did directly, so long as she was safe, and kept her grades consistently excellent, which wasn't very hard to do considering her mother had worked very hard to tutor her when she was younger.

"Better get on that then." Was all Kelsi said in response, as a satisfied smile came across her face, Toni smiled, and nodded, ruffling Violet's hair lovingly, causing the blonde to swat at her mom to get her off.

"How are my two favorite ladies doing?" Toni asked, as she moved away from Violet, and gave Kelsi a peck on the cheek. Violet just smiled, happy her mother wasn't assaulting her hair any longer.

"Good, are our reservations in order?" Kelsi asked, Toni nodded.

"Should be. If not, I can get us a table, nothing will stop me from giving you the night out you deserve." Toni said, with a smile, Kelsi just gave her a worried look.

"No violence tonight, that's what I want from you. I just want a nice night out with my wife." Kelsi told her, with a stern tone of voice, Toni just nodded obediently at her wife.

"I shall try my very best Kels." Toni said with a confident smile, Kelsi's worried look turned into a glare, causing Toni to backpedal.

"I mean it." The blonde reaffirmed, Toni just gulped and nodded at her, Kelsi scared the hell out of her for a number of reasons. Top one was that she wanted to have sex tonight, and if Kelsi was mad, Toni would get grounded, and she really didn't want that. Another was that Kelsi was deceptively beautiful, but very, very mean if you got on her bad side, and she held Toni up to a pretty high standard, mostly because they had Violet to take care of.

"You're so whipped mom." Violet commented, causing Toni to turn and glare at her. Kelsi shot her a look, and placed a hand on her wife's shoulder, reminded her of her presence. Toni stopped short of insulting her daughter, as she knew that Kelsi would generally take Violet's side, it was pointless to try and compete. Kelsi loved them both equally, but she was extremely protective of Violet.

"Violet, don't antagonize your mom." Kelsi told her daughter, who pouted at her playfully.

"You know how hard that is Mommy?" Asked Violet in a higher pitched voice than she normally used. Toni simply glared at her daughter, shaking her head.

"How long until you finish up here Kels?" Toni asked, Kelsi shot her a look.

"Would be going faster if I had a loving wife who would help me." Kelsi shot at her, Toni frowned, and looked to Violet.

"That little bitch has been watching you this whole time, why didn't you ask her to help?" Toni demanded, Kelsi shrugged, with a glare.

"She doesn't like doing it." Was all Kelsi said, as if asking Toni to challenge her words, Toni just shook her head, and moved over, ready to help Kelsi, all the while Violet smiled victoriously.

 _ **-Aftermath- Honnouji Academy- Present Day-**_

"Why'd the Children of Darkness come here?" Violet asked, as she looked around in the slums on a city, Jesse was next to her, as well as Damon looking around.

"There's a fair degree of technology here. Plus this world has already been visited by creatures from another world. Not friendly ones at that." Jesse said, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I remember, Life Fibers right?" Violet asked, Jesse smiled, and nodded. "Little shits, lucky I've never had a crack at them before." Violet said, Jesse nodded, as Damon quickly snatched a young boys arm, the two turned to their friend to see the commotion.

"Hey! What's the big idea, let me go you little bitch!" The young boy screeched annoyingly, Violet glared at him.

"Tried to pick my pocket." Damon explained to his friend, Violet just nodded.

"Yeah, I figured as much. Hey kid, why'd you try and do that, other than being a little shit that is?" Violet taunted him, just as two girls came running up to them, both in a sailor uniform, one however was black, and red while the other was blue, and white.

"I'm so sorry for my brother!" The girl in white apologized, her bob of brown hair swinging to and fro, as she seemed to jump from place to place rapidly, while dragging her brother away, before returning within a few seconds. The other girl had black hair, with a red streak in it, she looked used to this sort of thing.

"It's all good. I used to have kleptomania so stealing was a thing that I did too. I'm Violet, and these are Jesse, and Damon." Violet introduced the trio, Damon, and Jesse waved in response to both of their introductions.

"I'm Ryuko Matoi, and this is Mako." Ryuko, the girl in black introduced the two of them, before she gripped the bottom of her uniform shirt. "Oh, and this is Senketsu, she cant hear ya anyway, no need for an introduction." Ryuko seemingly complained to her uniform, Violet hummed, and shrugged.

"I believe you." Was all Violet said, Jesse had done plenty of research on this world, and told her most of it the night before while they were on their way, Ryuko hummed.

"Well, anyway, we gotta get going, probably some asshole wanting to fight me. Let's go Mako." Ryuko said, as she began to walk away, Mako looked between Violet, and Ryuko before she shook her head.

"You three are coming too! You can help Ryuko with her fights, it'll be fun!" Mako exclaimed, Violet, Jesse, and Damon looked between each other, before agreeing with Mako. The group of five made their way to Honnouji Academy, once they were there a bright light shot out from the tower.

"Why the hell is someone shining?" Violet asked, as she held up her hand, creating a Dark Barrier to shield her eyes, Ryuko glared up at the light.

"Satsuki Kiryuin." Ryuko muttered, Violet simply hummed.

"Who are you three?" Satsuki's voice rang out, Violet shook her head.

"I'm Violet Alexandria Hart! Can we talk, or can I fight for the chance to talk? Just need some info." Violet exclaimed, causing both Ryuko, and Mako to look at her like she was crazy. A set of stairs unfolded, and Satsuki began walking down them. Violet just smiled.

"What the hell? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Ryuko exclaimed, Violet shook her head, and pulled out Oathkeeper, turning her Key-Chain into it's blade form. Ryuko's eyes widened.

"Can I see your weapon real quick?" Violet asked, looking to Ryuko, with a smile. Ryuko just pulled out her scissor blade, making it grow to it's normal size. Violet smiled, and Oathkeeper was enveloped in a bright light. When it cleared Oathkeeper looked identical to Ryuko's scissor blade, but white, with blue, and yellow lines running up the sides. A blue star, and yellow Heart were etched into the side, while the Keychain hung from the bottom of the hand guard.

"How the hell did you do that?" Ryuko asked, Violet just smiled at her.

"It's kinda my thing." Violet said, before she swung around her scissor blade. "Man, this thing is kinda nice… It's also longer than Oathkeeper usual form, but…" Violet transformed Oathkeeper into an Engine Blade. "I'm a woman of changing tastes." Violet finished, as Satsuki came down from the stairs, dressed in a white outfit.

"Are we going to fight, or not?" Satsuki asked, Violet nodded, and Oathkeeper went back to it's original form.

"You might wanna transform into your Kamui form, you probably wont be able to fight without it." Violet told them, Satsuki eyed her cautiously, before Violet's vision was blocked by a large man, who glared at her.

"You will not give Lady Satsuki orders!" The large man yelled, and Violet glared at him.

"It's fine Gamagori, everything will work out. Just let me fight." Satsuki said, Gamagori nodded, and stood to the side, he did trust Lady Satsuki with his life, and when she activated her Kamui , her clothes shrank to their usual form, leaving very little to the imagination, Violet smirked.

"Violet…" Jesse muttered, Violet rolled her eyes, glaring at him.

"I like candy while I fight, fucking sue me. I'm still faithful as a mother fucker." Violet said, shaking her head before she looked to Satsuki. "Okay, you ready?" Violet asked, Satsuki smiled and nodded, her long black hair flowing behind her, and hanging over her forehead, piercing blue eyes staring at Violet, who smirked.

Satsuki dashed at Violet, and slammed her blade against Violets, as Oathkeeper was enveloped in a bright light, when it cleared Oathkeeper was identical to Satsuki's sword. Only white, with a blue, and yellow wrappings around the handle, with the Keychain hanging from the bottom.

"Interesting power you have there." Satsuki said, Violet smirked, and nodded, before she pushed Satsuki away from her, Ryuko stared at them, as Violet dashed off, away from the crowd, Satsuki followed after her swiftly. She caught up, and attacked Violet, only for her sword to hit a large white shield for a moment until the shield vanished in a bright light, replaced by a spear Violet stabbed at Satsuki, making her dodge.

Violet threw the spear before warping to it, and transforming Oathkeeper into a trumpet, hitting the valves, each of which had a different element carved into them, launching a barrage of Blizzard, Fire, and Thunder magic at Satsuki. Satsuki dodged easily, before she rushed at Violet once again, Violet simply blocked, after she transformed Oathkeeper into a scissor blade.

Violet rushed at Satsuki, making her panic slightly, Violet was on another level, especially compared to Ryuko, or any of the elite four, she was keeping up with, and in some ways beating Satsuki without too much effort on her part. Violet threw the scissor blade at Satsuki, before she warped to it. Violet slowed down in the air, and let her blade clash with Satsuki's.

"Hey, we can end this right? You wanted me to prove myself, and I did, can you help now?" Violet asked, Satsuki smiled at her, and nodded.

"A deal is a deal Violet." Satsuki said, as the two of them dropped to the ground, Satsuki deactivated her Kamui, it returned to it's normal form. Violet Banished Oathkeeper, and clipped it to her belt. She had contacted Satsuki before they had went down to the world, asking for help. "You are very strong, and worthy of my respect." Satsuki said, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I've got a few advantages, like magic that this world doesn't have. Thanks for this by the way, finding these guys without your help would prove very troublesome, and take way too much time." Violet said, Satsuki nodded, with a smile.

"I am happy to help if it means eliminating them from my world. Got enough of our own problems here." Satsuki told her, Violet simply nodded, as the two made their way back over to the group, who, with the exception of Jesse, and Damon were in awe of Violet's sheer strength.

"Hope you enjoyed the show. Ryuko, Mako stay out of trouble. I got some business to take care of with Satsuki." Violet said, Ryuko glared at Satsuki.

"What the hell Satsuki? You wont even tell me who killed my dad, I want answers damnit!" Ryuko yelled, and Satsuki sent her a cold glare.

"You are not worthy of those answers, I already told you, if you can prove yourself I will answer any questions you have. It's not my fault you are so incompetent." Satsuki told her, as she began ascending the stairs, Violet in tow, Jesse, and Damon followed them, as Ryuko glared after the group. Violet shot her an apologetic smile.

The group made their way up the stairs to Satsuki's office. The elite four weren't present with the exception of Nonon, a pink haired girl who was lounging on the couch. The rest were attending to other duties that Satsuki had assigned them, with the exception of Gamagori, who was harassing Ryuko at the moment.

"Who're these losers?" Nonon asked, glaring at the trio, Violet flipped her off, before looking back to Satsuki.

"So, Satsuki, can you tell me where to find the invaders? I'll gladly help with anything you need after that." Violet said, Satsuki nodded, and pulled a tablet out, beckoning Violet over to her, Jesse, and Damon followed the blonde.

"There, once that's done, feel free to come back, I'd gladly make you an honorary member of the Elite Four, though something tells me you don't need a uniform." Satsuki said, Violet shook her head.

"Nah, and it would be cool to be the fifth member of the Elite Four."

"Wouldn't it be Elite Five?" Jesse asked, Violet glared at him.

"Yes Jesse, but it's still the Elite Four right now, so I will refer to it as such." Violet told him, Jesse merely nodded as he examined the location.

"Anyway, that place shouldn't take long to get to. We can warp back to the ship, and teleport down there to reduce travel time." Jesse explained, Violet nodded, and looked to Satsuki.

"Okay, we'll be back Satsuki." Violet said, Satsuki nodded at the blonde girl as the trio stepped out. Violet smirked. "Okay guys, Operation: Beat those Children is officially started!" Violet exclaimed, only for Jesse, and Damon to both glare at her.

"Really Violet?" Damon asked, Violet shook her head.

"Does it matter? It's just another mission, let's get it done, and get back." Violet said, Jesse nodded preparing to teleport the three back to the ship. The trio didn't notice a figure watching them from above.

Vani glared down at the three, before she opened a Dark Corridor, ready to go the location the three were headed to next, to assist them, and also reveal some things. At the same time, a group of New Guardians, and a hired mercenary descended upon the world, ready to stop the Flower Trio, and the Children of Darkness all at once.


	64. Chapter 64: Two Years of Growth

_**Okay people, here we are, I humbly present to you, Aftermath A Heroic Heart Special Apology Multi Upload... Shit, probably needed to come up wit a more condensed name for that... How about, Apology for Delays? Still long, well, fuck it, this isnt the important part. The important part is the chapters. I hope you enjoy, there will be no authors notes for the other two chapters, until the end of Chapter 66, where I will have some things to say about the chapters, and whatnot, but from here on, I hope you're ready, because from here to the end of 66, no breaks, no interruptions from me, just full chapters. I know that sounds lazy, but trust me, these were worked on back to back, and they flow well that way.**_

 _ **Why not just combine them into one chapter? Well, I already did it this way, and that would be a long ass chapter. I'd rather keep my current style of separating chapters. I hope you enjoy your time here, I know it's taken... A lot more time than I planned, but trust me, I got stuff planned. Well, I shall take my leave now, enjoy the chapters guys, and really, I am sorry for the long wait for this.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~A Heroic Heart~**_

Violet, Jesse, and Damon walked alongside one another, making small talk, Violet grinning, with a chaotic glint in her eyes, while Jesse simply shook his head with a deep sigh, and Damon laughed at what the blonde had said. The three made their way up a hill, overlooking a large valley, and fell silent. Violet glared down at the large group of Children of Darkness that seemed to be occupying it, there seemed to be at least two hundred of them, with various machines scattered throughout, each looked like the one that killed Zack.

"Got a plan?" Damon asked, looking to his friends, Violet hummed, thinking for a moment before she turned to Jesse. The boy looked contemplative for a moment, before he smiled and turned to his friends.

"Always, lets hit them a hundred times harder than they hit us, swift, and painful, but… Violet, no unnecessary stunts, or risks." Jesse told her, Violet smirked at him, placing a hand on her hip.

"Oh, c'mon Jesse, you know I can't do that, I like having fun… You guys got my back, if I fuck up though?" Violet asked, Jesse, and Damon smiled, and nodded in unison, as Oathkeeper materialized in her left hand.

"Always." Jesse answered her, as his hands flared up with magic. Damon smirked, and summoned Fenrir, placing the large Key up to rest on his shoulder, his left-hand dangling freely, and loosely.

"You know it Baby-Girl." Damon confirmed, Violet smiled, and nodded, before she turned, and began walking, Damon, and Jesse followed suit, all three striding confidently into what was sure to be a brilliant fight. Watching the three from afar was Vani, the former assassin smirked a bit, and pulled Bianca from her sheath, as she silently tailed them.

Hey!" Violet yelled, once they were close enough to the large congregation of Children, her voice amplified by her magic, a spell Jesse was sorry he ever enabled her to learn. "You're gonna have to leave, the people of this World don't want you here." Violet told the group, who seemed to glance between one another for a few moments, before someone stepped out through the crowd, a sneer on her face.

"Oh, if it isn't Violet, a pathetic little girl playing Hero." Victoria mocked, as soon as Violet saw her, her blood boiled, Jesse visibly tensed up behind her, but otherwise looked normal, the only notable difference was a sharpness in his eyes, and the magic that flared erratically, and chaotically in his hands, Damon shook his head.

"Victoria! What the hell are you doing here?" Violet demanded, Victoria scoffed, and shook her head, summoning Oblivion in her right hand.

"Is this really necessary Violet? You're just going to die here anyway, no point in telling you anything." Victoria stated, matter of factly, Violet just shook her head, but before she could speak up herself, Jesse, and Damon stepped up next to her.

"You aint gonna touch her." Damon told Victoria, rather protectively, Jesse nodded.

"That's right, you'll not harm her while were around, I doubt you could beat her in a fight anyway." Jesse provoked Victoria, who sneered at him. Violet smirked at him, and nodded, as she stepped between her friends.

"That's right, I bet I could take you one on one, what do you say, rich bitch?" Violet asked, Victoria scoffed, and shook her head.

"Last time you had to have your pathetic girlfriend step in… Fine, bring it on Violet." Victoria said, she saw no point in denying the challenge, Violet was obviously inferior to her, so there was no harm in weakening her before the Children overwhelmed the three morons who had sought them out, and brought them to ZaZick.

The two girls walked forwards, Jesse and Damon stood confidently as they watched Violet, all the while Jesse's hands still crackling with magic, the same shade of dark blue, as if a spell was being prepared. Damon just watched with a half-smile.

Violet and Victoria stopped, standing apart from one another, Oathkeeper, and Oblivion's lengths separated them, Violet smirked confidently, as Victoria had a dark glint in her eyes, and smile.

The next moment ribbons of white and black surrounded the two as they dashed, and engaged one another in battle, they seemed to be on equal footing, until the ribbons stopped as Violet froze Victoria's hand, as she thrust Oathkeeper, in the form of a spear at Victoria, forcing her on the defensive, she stumbled, and that had allowed Violet to freeze her hand, Violet laughed at her, before Victoria smashed her fist coated in ice across Violet's face, knocking the blonde on the ground.

"Mother fucker!" Violet yelled, as Victoria swung at her form on the ground, Violet simply rolled out of the way, Oathkeeper vanishing in a flash of light, as Violet placed one hand on the ground, and used it to push, kicking Victoria in the chest with both feet, knocking her back, before Violet got to her feet herself, with a smirk, as Oathkeeper reformed in her hand.

Victoria glared at Violet and rushed her once again, this time, Oathkeeper vanished, and Violet's smirk stayed firmly in place, as she began dodging every single one of Victoria's swipes, her adaptability allowing her to memorize Victoria's attack pattern from before, and use that information to completely avoid it now.

"You know…" Violet spoke casually as she dodged all of Victoria's attempts to hit her. "You should really get better… kinda boring for me." Violet taunted her, causing Victoria's swings to come faster, and faster at her, Violet still dodged with relative ease. Violet summoned Oathkeeper once again, and spun on one foot, stopping Oblivion entirely, before spinning back around and landing a solid hit on Victoria's other side, causing her to cough violently. Violet charged her hand with Aero magic, and pushed Victoria back, after slamming her palm into the girl's chest, knocking her back into the group of Children.

"C-c-c-combo!" Violet taunted once again, with a smirk, as she seemingly danced around, twirling Oathkeeper in her hands, Jesse, and Damon simply looked at Violet with pride, as Victoria came dashing at her, screaming loudly. Violet smirked, as Oathkeeper was enveloped in a bright light, a trumpet was in Violet's hands, she pointed it at Victoria, and blew, as she hit the valves launching Blizzard, Fire, and Thunder at the oncoming girl, knocking her back once again.

Victoria lie on the ground holding her side, and glaring at Violet, who didn't seem too tired over their fight, she looked back at the group of incompetent Children, and ordered them to attack the trio, as Victoria herself opened a Dark Corridor on the ground, and fell through it.

Around two hundred Children of Darkness all advanced on Violet, Jesse, and Damon at once, the trio stood firm, Damon ran forwards, and used a bit of Aero magic, as he spun around, imitating a move Gladio had showed him the time they visited the World of Eos. Damon's rather large Keyblade slammed into several Children, as he spun, before he came around again, and got a few more, one more spiral and he sent the entire group of Children caught on his blade flying away from him.

Jesse, who had been charging his magic up the entire time in preparation for this, donned a cocky smirk, as he raised his hands, and a considerable number of storm clouds formed over the valley, the dark clouds sparking with bright blue lightning. Jesse then brought his hands down and called upon the lightning to strike the Children in their way. Jesse's hands began swirling in Earth magic for a moment, as a pillar shot out of the ground under him, taking him far above the advancing Children.

Violet spun Oathkeeper in her hands, in the form of a spear, knocking Children aside with each exaggerated flourish, before she stopped, and planted her feet firmly in the ground, she jammed the tip of her spear firmly into the ground, and spun around it, kicking several Children in the head, knocking them back. Violet landed on her feet, and let go of Oathkeeper, letting it revert to its normal form before she thrust her hands forwards and a large swath of blue flames burst from her hands.

Violet then ducked as a Child of Darkness swung his sword at her from behind, she stuck her left hand out, and called Oathkeeper to it, once her Keyblade was back in her grasp she spun around, and hit the Child with full force right in the gut, sending him flying into the pillar of Earth that Jesse had created. Upon looking the pillar Violet's eyes shone a dangerous glint as she ran towards it.

Vani observed the battle safely above the valley, humming as she watched the trio fearlessly take on an army by themselves. They had certainly grown stronger since she had last observed them, perhaps they didn't need her help after all. But, she still her assignment from Rose. She pulled out Bianca, and opened a Corridor of Darkness next to her, before she walked through it, and it vanished.

Damon smiled as his Wayfinder shone brightly from his belt, and Light materialized in his free hand, taking the shape of Jesse's scarf, he used his new weapon of Light to create a vortex of wind around him, sweeping up every Child of Darkness near him, he smirked as he got them all in one spot, before he let the scarf vanish, and he ran forwards jumping in the air, and kicking the one of the unfortunate Children of Darkness in the front of the group in the chest, using Aero as he did it to push him back, and create a human sized battering ram through the Children behind him.

"Violet, what the hell are you doing?" Jesse screamed as Violet landed next to him, and smirked at him as she grabbed his jacket. "No, no, no, no!" Jesse repeated as Violet jumped off the pillar, and protected them both in a Barrier as they hit the ground, second later he turned to yell at her when he noticed the stone pillar explode, sending shard of stone flying everywhere. Jesse turned to Violet with a glare, the blonde simply smiled at him.

"Stone hurts like a bitch when it gets lodged inside you, so I figured, it would suck for the literal hundreds of guys we were facing to get bombarded with it." Violet explained herself, Jesse merely let out a sigh, as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers, shaking his head.

"You could have at least notified me beforehand… how did you do that anyway?" Jesse asked, as he examined the constant shooting of rocks, the Barrier that surrounded the two was getting pelted with stone.

"Gravity Magic. Kinda complex, it sucks stuff in until a certain number of foreign objects are caught then it fires them off. Learned it from a book Rose gave me when we visited." Violet explained, Jesse merely hummed in response, as he pondered her logic, it was sound, but it still left out Damon. Speaking of the brutish fighter, Jesse turned and saw him shielding himself with a Barrier of his own, looking towards them curiously, Violet waved animatedly at him.

"I love how you constantly act like a moron, until you're fighting. If you would just… Stop that!" Jesse yelled, as Violet put up her hand, and opened and closed it, mimicking Jesse talking. Violet smirked at him.

"Don't call me a moron you ass." Violet said, smirking, as she revealed the reason for her mocking him. "Anyway, that Gravity spell should wear off in a few seconds, you ready to continue this fight?" Violet asked, Jesse smiled and nodded, the two turned to look at the Gravity sphere that was throwing the rocks to find it vanishing, the remaining rocks dropping to the ground.

"Well, let's resume then." Jesse said, Violet dropped her barrier, and rushed to fight some more, while Jesse charged up some Blizzard magic in his hands, when a few Children got close enough, he created a large wall of Ice around their bodies, trapping at least five of them, before he charged up a powerful Aero spell in his hands, and blasted them all away from him, as the ice wall shattered.

Vani appeared from a Dark Corridor, in the valley, she was surrounded by Children of Darkness who immediately took notice and attacked her, but her attention was only partly on them, the other part was focused on the group of six people who appeared over the edge of the valley, looking down at the battle.

"Violet?" Tyler said under his breath, he had been hired by the New Guardians of Light to assist them in eliminating a nuisance that had popped up within the last couple months, he had no idea this nuisance was in fact his niece. He wouldn't stand for this, he wouldn't let them hurt her.

"Let's go. Our job is to eliminate the threat, Tyler, I trust you will be invaluable in dealing with this." The leader of the New Guardians group said, his name being Delvin. Tyler simply huffed, crossing his arms.

"No, but I am gonna rip you guys apart for hunting my niece." Tyler said, a serious look in is eyes, as he charged a very powerful Fire spell, and launched it at Delvin, who ducked out of the way, and let his subordinate be incinerated instead of him. Delvin's hand went to the ground, and a large explosion of Earth knocked the entire group off the side of the valley, into the fray of fighting below them.

Violet turned towards the sound of the explosion, Damon coming up next to her, Jesse ran up next to them, as did Vani who turned around, and pushed her back up against Violet's, looking out for the trio while they were distracted.

"Violet, I have valuable information for you, regarding your parents." Vani spoke, as she used a powerful gust of Aero magic, knocking a group of Children away from the group. Violet looked over her shoulder at Vani.

"Really? Wait, when did you get here?" Violet asked, Vani hummed.

"Shortly after you did. We should clear this up, no?" Vani asked, Violet nodded, she watched as a New Guardian of Light was launched towards her, Tyler appeared next to him, grabbing his collar, and throwing him back at the ground, Tyler then used a burst of Aero magic to zoom towards Violet's group, landing in front of them.

"Uncle Tyler?" Violet asked, Tyler smirked at her.

"New Guardians hired me to kill you three. Once I found out, well… You can see what I did to that guy." Tyler smirked, he had lost track of Delvin, and the other two New Guardians of Light.

"Oh, really? We really pissed them off that much?" Violet asked, with a mischievous smirk on her face, as she glanced at Jesse, and Damon, both boys smiled.

"It's no surprise, we've been hitting them quite hard recently." Jesse said, as he blasted a Child of Darkness away from their group with a powerful Blizzard spell. Damon kicked a member of the Children of Darkness in the chest, knocking him into their allies.

"They deserve it too." Damon said, agreeably, looking to Vani, as the former assassin blasted Children of Darkness away with her powerful Aero magic.

"Violet Alexandria Hart!" Delvin's voice rang out, the group turned to see Delvin with the two remaining New Guardians of Light beside him. Before Violet, or anyone else could get to him, he opened a large book, and a bright Light began to shine from it.

"Oh… shit…" Tyler muttered, as he dashed in front of Violet, shielding her with his own body, and wrapping his arms around his niece, as the bright Light enveloped them both. When the light cleared the book was on the ground, open, while Violet, Tyler, Delvin, and the two New Guardians of Light were gone.

"Violet!" Jesse yelled, as he examined the book on the ground, Vani moved to pick it up, shaking her head.

"Deal with these guys first, then we deal with where Violet is." Vani ordered the two boys, who nodded, determination burning in their eyes, they didn't know where their best friend was, but they sure as hell weren't going to sit there and do nothing.

 _ **-Aftermath- Catacombs of Darkness-**_

Victoria panted heavily, as she braced herself against a wall, hate in her eyes. How could Violet have gotten so much stronger? She needed to be put down immediately, she needed to be hurt, Victoria wanted Violet to die screaming.

"So, that pathetic display was all you could muster?" ZaZick's voice rang out, Victoria jumped, and turned to him in fear, he glared at the girl.

"It was a fluke! There's no way Violet is stronger than me! I'm better than her!" Victoria yelled, ZaZick huffed, and shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest as his dark red eyes narrowed on her.

"You're an idiot if you think you're stronger than Violet. There's something about her, she's too bright. Like Zack was, if what I suspect is true, you could never match her." ZaZick grimaced, and shook his head, looking at Victoria with disdain. "You're weak, and I have no use for weaklings." ZaZick said, Victoria shook her head.

"No, you can't get rid of me! You need me! I run your operations in Virtuoso City!" Victoria exclaimed, ZaZick narrowed his eyes at her, remaining unimpressed by Victoria.

"You're expendable. You have no leverage." ZaZick said, as he examined Victoria, she shook her head.

"Please! You can't kill me, I need to kill Violet, whatever it takes!" Victoria yelled, ZaZick simply shook his head at her.

"Why are you so insistent on this?" ZaZick questioned the girl, who shook her head.

"Because Violet is everything I hate! She stole my best friend! She acts like she's all high and mighty, like she's something special! She's nothing to me, nothing! The only thing I have left is killing her!" Victoria yelled, ZaZick glared at her, and grabbed her throat, Victoria coughed, and tried to break free. "Please!"

"You have a pathetic grudge against a girl that is far above you. However, I will spare you, if you agree to be apart of a little experiment of mine, how does that sound?" ZaZick asked, before he smirked, with a sick look in his eyes, as he moved his hand, making Victoria's head nod in agreement, he flashed a deranged smile. "I knew you'd see it my way…" He muttered, before loosening his grip slightly, and dropping his arm, Victoria's feet dragging as he held her throat and walked away, as she fought to get free of his grasp.

 _ **-Aftermath- Unknown World-**_

"Oh, don't tell me…" Violet muttered, as she looked around, Tyler growled as he examined their surroundings, the two were standing in a forest, covered in snow. "Are we in a Book of Prophecies?" Violet asked her uncle, who nodded.

"Yes." Tyler answered her, Violet shook her head, and balled her fists up.

"Well fuck them! Uncle Tyler, don't we just have to find the matching book in this world?" Violet asked, Tyler nodded, as he let out a sigh, this was the third time he'd been trapped in a Book of Prophecy.

"Yes, but it won't be so simple… Since they held the book while using it to trap us, they got sucked in too… We need to get to the Book before they do, which should be in the center of a large city… It should be close, it never places you very far from it…" Tyler muttered, as he looked towards a hill.

"Then let's go." Violet said, Tyler nodded, the two made their way up the hill, before a thought popped into Violet's head. "Wait, what happens if they get to the Book first?" Violet asked, Tyler shook his head.

"They will escape and leave us trapped here until the world is created in our universe, if not… We're trapped forever." Tyler said, Violet let out a heavy sigh, glaring at the ground.

"Fuck…" Violet muttered, as the two of them made their way to the top of the hill, a large city could be seen in the distance. "That must be it… How much time do you think we have?" Violet asked, Tyler hummed.

"Judging by our distance… We could arrive in a few days. During that time, there's something we need to do." Tyler said, looking to Violet, who stared up at her uncle curiously.

"What is it?" Violet asked, Tyler smirked.

"We're going to train, there's still some things I need to teach you, especially now that your Adaptation ability is so strong, should cut training time down drastically, which is why we can even afford to train together." Tyler said, smirking, Violet nodded.

"Sounds awesome! I've been wanting to train with you Uncle Tyler, haven't gotten to since before… y'know…" Violet deflated a bit, before she shook her head. "Anyway, we can train now!" Violet said, Tyler smiled, and looked her over.

"You're wearing your moms fighting glove. I bought her, her first pair of those when I first started training her years ago." Tyler smiled a bit, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, my Mother bought this pair for her like… when I started training after middle school I think." Violet said, smiling. "And the wrist band was my Mothers… I like keeping them on, makes me feel closer to them." Violet smiled, and put her left hand above her heart, as she shut her eyes, Tyler looked upon her with pride.

"They would be so proud of the young woman you are now Violet. Just like I am, you're the only family I got left Kiddo." Tyler said, with a small smile, as he ruffled Violet's hair, she lashed out at him, pushing his hand away.

"Hey! Get your hand off my hair, it's perfect, I don't want you messing it up!" Violet complained, Tyler just laughed at his niece, and took his hand away from her head. "And wait, what about Grandma, and Grandpa?" Violet asked, she never spent much time with them, but when she did, she loved being around them, Tyler shook his head.

"ZaZick killed them shortly after he killed your parents… I wasn't fast enough to save them. No matter, we'll make him pay for everything he's done." Tyler said, with a confident smile, Violet flashed the same smile, confidence ran in the Hart bloodline.

"That's right. That fuckers gonna pay." Violet said, before she let out a breath. "We should get going right? More time to escape, and for training?" Violet asked, Tyler nodded, and the two set off towards the large city.

 _ **-Aftermath- Honnouji Academy-**_

"So, what exactly are these machines used for?" Damon asked, around two hours had passed since Violet, and Tyler had been trapped in the book, they had just finished clearing out all the Children of Darkness in the valley, Vani doing most the work.

"We believe they were used to kill Zack, and create the Replica of Roseanna. Them having more is troublesome, to say the least." Vani said, Jesse hummed as he glared at the machine.

"They created a Replica of Roseanna with this machine? They could do the same with anyone they've killed… technically." Jesse said, as his mind went to a dark place, Damon shifted uncomfortably.

"Jesse… You okay?" Damon asked, Jesse let out a heavy sigh, and crossed his arms.

"I want Violet to come popping out of that book already, so, no I'm not okay." Jesse answered him, Damon shrugged, that wasn't what he meant, and Jesse knew it. Damon looked to Vani, who looked uncomfortable around him.

"So, what info did you have about who killed Violet's parents?" Damon asked, Vani sighed, and shook her head.

"I only wish to share that with Violet… If that is okay with you, but I can tell you something, if you're interested…" Vani muttered, looking at Damon with guilt in her eyes, Damon tilted his head at her.

"What is it?" Damon asked, Jesse looked between them, sensing a tension thick enough to be cut with a knife. Damon hoped it wasn't what he thought it could be about, they've only had one common interest in the past, and he prayed this wasn't related to that.

"I…" Vani stopped, and took a breath, shaking her head. "I killed your father Damon, under Zack's orders, to prevent him from potentially leaking information if he was captured. Turns out I needn't have done so because our enemy knew all our secrets without him, I am deeply sorry." Vani said, with genuine remorse, Damon just stared at her, and clenched his fast tightly.


	65. Chapter 65: A Hart to Hart

_**Okay, so I know I said it was gonna be uninterrupted, but just as a note, Chapter 64 is where the new stuff begins, since I had to swap the update with that it didn't give a notification for adding a new chapter. So make sure you read 64 first, since it didn't give a notification, and you'd be lost without it. Just in case you havent done so yet, just a reminder for anyone coming straight to 65, go back to 64.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~A Heroic Heart~**_

Violet smirked, as she ducked under a swipe of Tyler's Keyblade, coating Oathkeeper in blue flames, she slammed it into the ground, creating a shockwave of blue fire around her, her Uncle jumped away from her, adjusting his stance a bit, and bracing Unbound on his shoulder, while he held Darkgnaw in his other hand.

Violet spun Oathkeeper around, the blade was enveloped in a bright light, once it cleared Violet held two daggers in her hands, the blades facing outward, she charged them with Lightning, and dashed at Tyler quickly, swinging at him as she passed, her Dagger slid across Unbound, before Darkgnaw slammed into her back, sending her flying into a nearby tree.

Tyler hummed, and glared at Violet as she picked herself up, and dashed at him again, , once again her dagger slid across Unbound, and Tyler swung Darkgnaw at her back once again, this time however he was met with a Barrier, that exploded on contact, sending him flying. Violet turned on a dime, and dashed after him, she jumped in the air before sticking her daggers out in front of her, and spinning towards him, she landed several hits, before she came to a stop, planting her foot in his chest, and using a gust of Aero magic to push him away from her once again, as she kicked off him.

"Okay, that worked." Violet muttered, before she could see him move, Tyler zipped up to her, using a burst of Aero magic, he swung Unbound at Violet's chest, while bringing Darkgnaw behind her aiming to trip her. Violet dove away from harm, jumping over Unbound, and Darkgnaw.

Violet turned mid-air, and Oathkeeper reformed in her left hand, she pointed it at him, and shot a Blizzara at him, Tyler blocked the ice spell as Violet landed on the ground, and dashed at him immediately, aiming to keep him off balance, and overwhelm him with everything she had. Violet swung Oathkeeper at him, Tyler blocked of course, Violet then spun on her heel, and Oathkeeper became two daggers once again, she ducked, and made a small cut on his leg, before dodging the incoming swing from Darkgnaw.

Her feet back on the ground, she transformed Oathkeeper into a spear, and trust the tip at him, he naturally dodged the spear, before a large shield slammed into him from the other side, Violet had spun as soon as she thrust her spear at him, and Oathkeeper became a large shield as she did so, before she had used it to slam into Tyler, knocking him off his feet.

Violet charged a hand with Lightning before gripping Tyler's wrist, and shocking him, he roughly pushed her away from him, breaking her grip, and creating some distance between them, as soon as he did so Violet snapped her fingers, and a bolt of Lightning came from the sky, striking Tyler's hand that she had previously electrocuted. He smiled a bit, and shook his hand, Violet was certainly more creative now when fighting, the last time he trained with her she used basic magic, and mostly kept to Oathkeeper's base form, it was amazing seeing her growth over these two years.

"I think you're ready." Tyler said, as he relaxed, Violet tilted her head at him, not completely dropping her guard, this could very well be apart of training still. "You deserve a reward for your progress, I don't believe there is much more I could teach you…" Tyler said, as he Banished Darkgnaw, and Unbound, Violet visibly relaxed at his words, as she banished Oathkeeper.

"Really? But, I haven't learned your… Special ability yet." Violet said, Tyler simply nodded, as he walked towards her.

"You are in the process of learning it, may take more time because of how it functions. It typically heals me as soon as I get hurt, but being born with it, I can't tell you how, or when it awakened, it was always there for me. I'm sure now that your Adaptability is this strong you'll get it eventually." Tyler told her, Violet nodded.

"Right, so what is my reward gonna be?" Violet asked, Tyler smiled at her, and unclipped a Key-Chain from his belt, holding it out to her, it was a light blue metal, with a glass Wayfinder on it.

"Take this, Brightcrest. I've saved this Keyblade for you, until I felt you were a worthy Keyblade Master. I don't have any official ceremony, but there are certain abilities that you can unlock if you visit Yen Sid, he can formally grant you the title, and all associated powers." Tyler explained, as he handed Brightcrest's Key-Chain over to Violet, the blonde took the Key-Chain in hand, and summoned it, smiling fondly at the elegant design.

"It's longer than Oathkeeper. But it feels just as good to wield, any chance I can get a stronger Keyblade out of you, like those legendary ones you got?" Violet asked, with a smirk, as she swung Brightcrest about, testing her new Keyblade out.

"You're ready, but these blades are mine, until you master my ability you are not fit to wield such blades." Tyler told her, Violet tilted her head at him. "Legendary blades drain your stamina immensely, they can kill those who wield them, that's why I try and keep most of them, they can't hurt me." Tyler told her, Violet hummed, as she Banished Brightcrest, and clipped it to her belt, next to Oathkeeper.

"Makes sense, powerful things usually have a drawback like that… So, we should probably continue our journey though, right?" Violet asked, Tyler nodded, with a smile, the two continued walking towards the large city. They were only a couple hours out now. "So, Uncle Tyler, can you tell me about when my mom first started training?"

"Well, she only really began training after some real bad shit happened to your mother, and her, you sure you wanna hear about it? I don't like telling stories without context." Tyler said, with a smile, truthfully, Violet needed to hear more about her parents' past, they were rather protective, and didn't go into as much as he would have thought, or they lied about certain things to protect her.

"Sure, I want to know more about how they were before me." Violet said, Tyler laughed a bit.

"Yeah, they were basically the same, but, I'll explain in detail…" Tyler said, as he began his story.

 _ **-Aftermath- Precipice, Toni's Home Town- Toni's Sophomore Year-**_

"You two going on a date?" Tyler asked, as he smirked at Toni, and Kelsi. He was sitting on the couch, smoking, and watching tv. The three lived together, Tyler having the two girls move in with him because they wanted a bit more room, and it would be awkward for Kelsi to live with Toni's parents when they were dating.

Kelsi hadn't lived with her parents in two months now, after she got kicked out for dating Toni, her mother not approving, and outright trying to harm Toni the last time they were around. Kelsi's father still wanted to keep in touch, but he knew his wife wouldn't allow that, if Kelsi was 'corrupted' from dating Toni, and not a nice religious boy like her mother wanted.

"Yeah, Toni's taking me to that new Italian place that opened like a week ago." Kelsi said, Toni shifted uncomfortably.

"Can we just go Kels?" Toni asked, Kelsi nodded, Tyler shrugged, and went back to watching tv, as the girls left the house. Toni smiled once they were outside, it was rather cold, due to the Winter season, and snow on the ground, but Toni enjoyed the cold, at least, more than she did sweating.

"Is something wrong Toni?" Kelsi asked, meekly looking to Toni, who gave her a confident and assured smile.

"Nah, I just wanted to get out of there. It's awkward with Ty around, you know." Toni said, Kelsi frowned a bit, nodding, she didn't really believe Toni.

"Sure… But that's not the truth is it?" Kelsi asked, Toni shook her head, and grumbled uncomfortably.

"I just… got a bad feeling is all." Toni told her girlfriend, Kelsi just nodded, and looked away from her girlfriend.

"Okay, I just wish you would trust me more…"

"Sorry… I'm not good at this." Toni said, blushing a bit, Kelsi giggled a bit, blushing as well.

"Neither am I, but I want to be a good girlfriend, the best you've ever had." Kelsi said, Toni smiled uneasily at her, their relationship was still rather new, and they weren't completely sure how to react to each other yet.

"Already doing great Kels." Toni said, with an easy smile, Kelsi nodded. The two made their way down the sidewalk. After several minutes of walking, and small talk, they began walking through a park, hearing some people off in the distance, one was a boy, he seemed to be laughing one moment, before he asked someone what was wrong.

"Haven't seem him before." Kelsi said, looking over to a black-haired boy in a white coat, trying to help a brunette away from a pole her tongue was stuck to.

"Seems like a jack ass." Toni said simply, frowning at the two people her age, people acted so stupid from her perspective, what reason did you have to get your tongue stuck to a metal pole like that. Though Toni got her tongue pierced because her last girlfriend said it would look cool, she couldn't say much.

"That's mean."

"Oughta be used to that by now…" Toni muttered, Kelsi just frowned at her, but dropped the subject, her girlfriend was about as far from her in terms of personality that they could be, and yet they worked together rather well, made up for each other's faults, or at least Toni made up for her faults, Kelsi was sure Toni didn't really need her help.

"Okay, okay, um… Well, Janice I don't see a real solution to this…" The boy said, causing the girl with her tongue stuck to the pole to panic, and shoot him a glare. "Relax, don't stress out, I'm sure something will…" The boy used one finger to summon a small flame, causing Janice to panic, and shake her head, though she couldn't move too much.

"Um… Hey, you two, got any ideas on how to help us out?" The boy asked, in a friendly voice, as Toni, and Kelsi passed, Toni shot him a glare, he just smiled back at her.

"Just… breathe on her or something, I don't fucking know!"

"Uh… That'd be… awkward, can one of you two do it? You seem okay getting close to other girls." He said, he had noticed them holding hands, and standing rather close. Toni and Kelsi exchanged a look, and Toni let out an annoyed sigh, pulling Kelsi with her.

They had managed to get Janice unstuck, and the girl was rubbing her tongue. Toni looked like she just wanted to leave, while the boy was smiling at them, and patting Janice on the back, Kelsi was curious about who these two were, she could have sworn she had seen Janice before looking at her, and the boy was vaguely familiar too.

"Jeez, Zack, last time I ever take a dare from you." Janice muttered, blushing, glaring at the boy, who just laughed at her.

"I thought it was a myth, sorry about that. Oh, right, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Zack Domino Keire, and this is my best friend, Janice Dani Witnornde, we're from Winniplex, and you two?" Zack asked, with an easy smile, Toni glared at him, and Kelsi's eyes lit up, as she looked at Janice.

"Oh, that's where I saw you! Toni, you remember the documentary we watched the other day? The one about Amy Witnornde? Janice was in it, and I think Zack was too." Kelsi said, Toni just shrugged, she didn't remember a thing. Janice let out a sigh, and Zack smiled a bit.

"Wow, that wrapped on filming a while ago, it just now came on tv?" Zack asked, Janice shrugged.

"Well, we gotta get going now…" Toni said, as she tried to pull Kelsi away, she just nodded. Zack perked up.

"Where are you two going?" He asked curiously, he wanted to give the two a proper thank you for helping him, especially since what happened was mostly his fault.

"Nowhere." Toni growled at him, he just shrugged, smirking a bit.

"That works too, we can talk if you aren't going anywhere." He said, Toni just glared at the boy, Kelsi laughed uncomfortably, and pressed closed to Toni.

"Toni, we can just leave if you're uncomfortably, the restaurant isn't far." Kelsi said, Zack perked up.

"Oh, is it that new Italian place that opened up here? We were coming to check it out ourselves." Zack said, Toni just groaned out loud, Zack seemed very annoying and pushy, and she just wanted to get away from him with her girlfriend.

"Yeah, just stay out of our way, we're on a date." Toni said, Zack smiled easily.

"Sure. But you can at least let us pay for your meal, we can stay away as much as you like, but I want to repay you." Zack said, Toni glared at him.

"You're an idiot." Toni told him, before she turned, and pulled Kelsi away with her, the blonde stumbled a bit at the sudden and abrupt movement Toni made, before she caught herself, and pouted at Toni for yanking her so hard. "Sorry Kels." Toni apologized, Kelsi shrugged it off, with a small smile.

"You're gonna follow them, aren't you?" Janice asked, Zack shrugged.

"We're going to the same place, and she didn't say we couldn't pay…" Zack trailed off, the two followed Toni and Kelsi. They arrived at the restaurant within five minutes, ordering and sitting down, in two separate booths, back to back, as Zack had insisted.

"Kelsi, I ha-" Toni stopped, she was about to say she hated that Zack and Janice had followed them, but she stopped when she thought she saw a familiar face near the back of the restaurant.

"Hm? Something wrong Toni?" Kelsi asked, Toni shook her head, and looked to Kelsi with a slim smile.

"Nothing." Toni lied through her teeth, if she saw who she thought she saw, this night was about to get a whole lot worse. Kelsi frowned at her, but said nothing about it as a waitress came to take their orders for drinks.

The two ate in peace for a while, only interrupted by the loudish laughs from Zack, and Janice's booth as the two joked around with one another. Toni noticed someone leaving the restaurant, glaring at her, she was all too familiar with that scowl. Toni shifted, immensely uncomfortable now.

"I have to use the bathroom…" Kelsi said, Toni snapped out of her thoughts, and nodded mutely, watching as the blonde left the table. Toni let out a sigh, and leaned against the booth, thinking.

"Trouble in paradise?" Zack asked, Toni glared up at the annoying boy, he and Janice were standing side by side.

"Fuck off." Toni told him, Zack simply shrugged at her attitude, and gave a smile.

"Got it, well, I suppose we'll see each other when we see each other then. Hope you can warm up to me eventually." Zack said, Toni rolled her eyes at him, Zack simply shrugged, and left with Janice. Toni looked around, noticing that Kelsi hadn't come back yet.

"Man, where is she?" Toni asked, to no one in particular, as a girl came to the table, her brown hair tied in a pony tail, with dark green eyes. Toni glared at her.

"Evelyn wants you to come with me to meet her, that is, if you want your little girlfriend back." The girl said, Toni glared at her, and stood up, following the girl out of the restaurant, and into the alleyway. Neither noticed Zack, and Janice watching nearby, not having completely left yet.

"I swear, if that bitch hurt her…" Toni muttered, the girl leading her simply smirked. Standing in the alleyway, holding Kelsi with one arm by her throat, with a knife lazily dangling in one hand was Evelyn, Toni's ex-girlfriend, dark blonde hair, and deep blue eyes, and a sick smirk.

"Long time no see Toni…" Evelyn said, in a sing-song voice. Toni glared at her, as the girl, no doubt Evelyn's current plaything stepped to the side.

"Let her go." Toni ordered, with a growl, Kelsi shrank a bit, as Evelyn tightened her grip.

"I don't think I will, at least, not until I have a good reason to." Evelyn said, Toni shook her head.

"What do you want then?" Toni asked, Evelyn's smirk grew wide.

"I want you. Toni, none of the other girls are as fun as you were." Evelyn said, Toni glared at her.

"Go to hell, I'm not going back to you, delusional bitch, just move on." Toni said, a couple months ago Toni would have jumped at the chance to be back with her, but not now, not after she had met Kelsi, their relationship may be newer, but Toni sure as hell enjoyed it more than what she and Evelyn had.

"It's because of you little girlfriend isn't it? I guess we'll just have to eliminate that then." Evelyn gave Toni a sick smirk, and Toni shook her head, rushing at Evelyn, as soon as she saw the hand with the knife move, Toni pushed the girl that tried to stop her aside, and grabbed Evelyn's hand, yanking it away.

Evelyn smirked, and pushed Kelsi away, using the hand that was holding her close to grasp another knife, she smirked in Toni's face as she jammed in in her ribs. Toni gasped, and fell against the alley, Kelsi tried to go to her, but Evelyn stabbed her in the ribs before she could get to Toni.

"You two can die together then." Evelyn said, as she grabbed Kelsi's hair and threw her towards Toni, Kelsi simply fell against her. Evelyn was smirking until a large ball of fire was shot at her head. Evelyn jumped back, barely avoiding it, before someone zoomed up to her, and gripped her hands, and squeezing, making her drop the knives.

"You get off on hurting people? You're pathetic." Zack said, a glare on his normally calm face, Janice rushed over to Toni and Kelsi. Zack placed his hand on Evelyn's head, and sent a large pulse of Light through his hand, knocking her out cold.

"Zack, you need to heal these two quick." Janice said, Zack turned to her, and nodded, moving over to Toni, and Kelsi. He smiled at them, and cast a powerful Cure spell on them, healing their wounds, Toni just looked up at him in gratitude, before turning to Kelsi.

"I promise, I won't let this happen ever again." Toni swore, Kelsi just smiled at her, and leaned against her, just happy that whole ordeal was over.

 _ **-Aftermath- Unknown World- Present Day-**_

"The next day your mom came to me and told me why she wanted to train, and asked me to teach her what I knew. I taught Kelsi a bit too, but she learned more from Zack than she did me." Tyler finished his story, Violet nodded, she felt an unbridled rage at this Evelyn girl, she hurt her parents.

"What happened to Evelyn?" Violet asked, Tyler hummed, and tried to remember.

"I think… She… No, that wasn't her." He stopped, before it came to him. "Oh, right, yeah, she was taken under ZaZick's wing, and taught by him, Zack, and them stopped her, I think she's in jail now." Tyler said, Violet nodded.

"Good, well, at least we've reached the city gates…" Violet said, as she smiled up at the gates, Tyler nodded.

"Keep on your guard, the New Guardians could be around here, watching us. In fact, we should just assume they are, and move forward with caution." Tyler told her, Violet nodded.

"Got it." Violet, and Tyler made their way inside the city on that note, hoping they made it in time to escape the book.

 _ **-Aftermath- Honnouji Academy-**_

"Did you seriously just tell me that you killed my dad?" Damon asked, glaring at Vani, who simply nodded, an unpleasant look on her face.

"I did, I regret doing so, but Zack thought it was necessary, as did I, and Fiona, it was the only natural response to an impossible situation." Vani told him, Damon shook his head, and let out a shuddering breath, Jesse didn't say a word, he just looked between them.

"You guys didn't have to lie. I get it, I just… I got what I wanted from him back then, it's not important anymore." Damon said, forcing a smile, Vani frowned, and shook her head.

"I still did a horrible thing, I just wanted to come clean." Vani said, Damon just nodded, closing his eyes for a few moments before glaring at her.

"I want you to give Rose my resignation." Damon told her firmly, Vani nodded, as Jesse looked at Damon in surprise.

"I understand." Vani replied, Damon nodded.

"Damon, are you sure about this?" Jesse asked, Damon nodded grimly.

"Yeah, I don't wanna be apart of a group that lied to me about killing my father. You and Violet don't have Factions, I'll just be like you two. We aren't affiliated with any Factions, we don't have to follow their rules, we're the goddamn Flower Trio." Damon smirked at Jesse, who sighed exasperatedly, with a weary smile.

"While you are technically correct, it's rather demeaning to be called the Flower Trio, it makes no sense, it's a name bestowed upon us by strangers." Jesse said, Damon shrugged.

"Violet doesn't seem to mind, and we got it because of her anyway." Damon smirked, Jesse chuckled a bit, shoving a hand in his pocket.

"You are correct on both counts. Vani, is it wise to stay here?" Jesse asked, Vani shrugged.

"I need to get some more info on these machines, but that wont take much time. After that we can move the Book, and ourselves to a more secure location, I assume that school you are helping." Vani said, Jesse nodded.

"Would probably be for the best, and we should destroy these machines once you finish getting your information." Jesse said, Vani nodded, and walked up to the furthest machine, pulling a device from her sleeve, and attaching it to it. She then began typing on the computer attached to the machine. Damon, and Jesse just kept watch by the Book while Vani did her work.

"Are you really okay?" Jesse asked, quietly, Damon smiled a bit, nodding.

"Yeah, it's better this way, and at least I know now. My dad wasn't around much anyway." Damon said, Jesse simply nodded.

"My father died when I was young to a disease. Katie barely got to know him before that… I don't know if I envy her or not." Jesse said, Damon shrugged.

"I don't know man, regardless he'd be damn proud of who you are now, just like my dad is proud of me I'm sure, and Violet's parents… She's probably got it worse than either of us." Damon said, remembering the girls cut wrist, she was in so much pain, and felt like she couldn't even tell anyone about it.

"No kidding, she saw her parents get… We shouldn't dwell on that, I'm sure Violet wouldn't appreciate us talking about this either." Jesse said, Damon nodded, and crossed his arms, he was getting increasingly worried about Violet as time went on, as was Jesse, and Vani, though she was currently busy.


	66. Chapter 66: The Last Hart

_**-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~A Heroic Heart~**_

"We have to assume our enemy is already close to the Book, come on, we have to hurry." Tyler said, Violet nodded, the two Harts rushed off. As the two were running a nearby building collapsed, the foundation exploding, Tyler, and Violet both formed a Barrier around themselves to protect against falling rubble.

"You two are pretty slow!" Delvin taunted them, Violet glared at him, as the smoke cleared, Tyler shook his head. "You're going to die here!" Delvin exclaimed, as he summoned a large Buster Sword, the New Guardians next to him simply began charging some magic to use. Violet shook her head, and grabbed Oathkeeper, she didn't want to have to use Brightcrest yet. Tyler summoned Unbound, and glared up at the New Guardians.

"Violet, we need to keep advancing to the Book while we defend ourselves." Tyler said, Violet nodded. She rushed away, only for Delvin to fall in front of her, and slam his Buster Sword into her, sending her flying back towards Tyler, Violet righted herself in the air, and landed on her feet.

"Well, that was expected." Violet said, smirking, before she rushed forwards once again, Delvin prepared to strike her back once again, however when he swung at her, Violet altered her course, planting her feet against a wall, and smirking at him, as she was enveloped in a pink light, she bounded off the wall, flying towards another, before she planted her feet on it, and sped off using Flowmotion, with Delvin chasing her, Tyler smiled.

"Shouldn't be surprised she knows that…" He said, before two large blasts of Blizzard, and Fire magic were fired at him, he dodged them, and shot a bolt of lightning up at one of the New Guardians, who avoided it, before striking at him again, with Fire.

"What's the matter? Can't keep up?" Violet asked, as she jumped on a railing and grinded down it, she looked over her shoulder at Delvin, who was having trouble keeping up with her. Violet giggled, before she realized that she had no idea where she was going, she jumped from the raining, and dashed at a streetlight, hooking Oathkeeper around it, and spinning a couple times, before she dashed off once again.

Violet jumped up and landed in a large park, with a fountain in the center, stopping for a minute to catch her breath, and assess where she was. Flowmotion still took a bit out of her. However, as she stepped closer to the Fountain a something under her exploded, sending purple gas all around her. She coughed as soon as she inhaled some, and Oathkeeper reverted to it's Key-Chain form.

"Oh shit…" Violet muttered, as she grabbed Oathkeeper's Key-Chain, and clipped it to her belt once again. She couldn't feel her magic anymore. She figured this was that magic sapping toxin she got infected with a couple times, it wasn't as potent now though, probably because it wasn't injected directly into her bloodstream this time.

"Such a foolish girl, running right into the trap I set." Delvin said, smirking at her, from far away, so his own magic wasn't sapped away, Violet glared at him, as she turned around, preparing to run off.

"You're the foolish one! You had all this time to set up traps, and you didn't escape yourself?" Violet questioned him, Delvin smirked at her.

"I didn't come here with you just to capture you, the plan was to kill you, and take revenge for the New Guardians, Bosses orders. Getting you here is just one step to killing you, once I've dealt with you, I'll move on to your fri- wait, where are you going?" Delvin yelled, Violet shrugged, as she ran off.

"You were monologuing, moron!" Violet explained as she ran off, darting into an alley, Delvin chased after her, easily catching up now. However, he didn't see Violet at all. He looked around, before hearing something hit metal above him, Violet was climbing a fire escape, onto the roof. He shook his head, and jumped after her, wondering how the hell she was still this fast.

"You really think I'm so useless without my magic? Nuh uh, I trained with my mom, I can run, and climb just fine without any magic." Violet smirked, as she made it onto the roof, it was true that she was no match for him right now, she couldn't really outrun him, best she could hope for is to throw him off a few times until she got her magic back.

Delvin chased her across the roof, almost catching her before she slid under him, and ran around a corner, he turned on a dime, and chased after her once again, as soon as he rounded a corner, Violet screamed at him, as if she was unleashing magic, he instinctively put his hands in front of him in a barrier, as she ran off giggling at her trick. He merely growled and resumed his chase.

Violet figured it would be best to stay on the roof tops, so Tyler could see them better, and figured that while open spaces seemed like a bad idea, Delvin hadn't launched any offensive magic at her, maybe he didn't use it, or it wasn't very impressive, plus he specifically had two people with him who used high-level magic, probably because he couldn't do that himself.

Violet smirked, he was stronger than her as she was now, but he said he prepped this town with traps, if she could find one, and set it off near him, she could have a chance to beat him, sure, it would extend the amount of time she didn't have magic, but if she could fight him without magic, it would be far more fair than things were now. Violet spotted a trap out of the corner of her eyes, rather conveniently, and ran for it.

"You are going to die here!" Delvin yelled at her, making Violet sigh, exasperatedly at him, as she ran, he was gaining on her and fast. Violet grit her teeth, her instincts flared up, and she dropped to the ground, as his large Buster Sword cut through the air where her torso just was. She huffed, and rolled to the side, avoiding his slice down, she grabbed the trap in her hands.

"You're repeating yourself!" Violet yelled at him, as she turned, and slammed the trap against his leg, detonating it, the gas enveloping both fighters, his large Buster Sword vanished, and he coughed, Violet smirked, and rushed up, punching him in the jaw knocking him back a bit, Violet grit her teeth and shook her hand. "Jeez, you got a tough jaw."

"You've got some nerve girl, no matter, I can break you in half without magic." Delvin said, as he rushed at her, Violet attempted to dodge him, but he caught her by the throat, squeezing, and slamming the back of her head into the concrete roof, she screamed in pain, and swung her foot, hitting him right in the dick, he screamed and let go of her, Violet rolled away, getting back to her feet quickly.

"Asshole." She muttered, as she rubbed the back of her head, there wasn't much time to breath however, as he swung at her, Violet ducked under his fist, only for his knee to come up, and hit her right in the jaw, knocking her back. Violet stumbled, and wiped the blood from her lip, before Delvin grabbed her hair, and twisted, trying to take her to the ground.

"Awe, the little girl's screaming, pathetic." Delvin laughed, before he screamed in pain once again, as Violet kicked him in the dick, making him release his grip from her hair. "Stop that!" He yelled at her, before rushing at her, Violet scoffed, and as he ran at her, she moved to the side, delivering a swift kick to his dick once again knocking him away from her. "Why, why do you keep doing that?"

"Fuck you! You fight me, I'm gonna kick you in the dick, get smarter! Learn to fucking dodge!" Violet yelled at him, he scoffed, this was ridiculous, he was arguing with a child. A very strong, and capable child who knew how to defend herself but still. Off in the distance a large explosion occurred, Violet smirked. "You hear that? That's the sound of my Uncle taking your men apart." Violet gloated at him, he growled at her, and rushed her once again.

"You're nothing to me!" He yelled at her, Violet simply smirked, but she noticed he was slightly faster than before, and he hit way harder, as she failed to dodge his punch. He smirked. "My magic's coming back, I can feel it." He told her, Violet shook her head, she forgot that the less magic a person had the faster it came back, or at least that's how she understood it.

"Shit, that's not good. Good thing my Uncle is gonna be here soon." Violet smirked, she didn't know how Tyler was doing, but he was strong, and almost impossible to kill, so it was doubtful he wasn't taking his opponents apart right now. A building close by collapsed as a large burst of Fire magic ripped through it, Delvin looked back to see one of his men flying, before Tyler zipped up to his fell New Guardian, and slammed Unbound into his chest, knocking him away.

"Ugh, they're pathetic!" Delvin exclaimed, Violet laughed, making him turn and glare at the girl, who simply smirked at him, as she prepared to dodge his next attack.

"They're pathetic? You're the one getting you ass kicked by a girl half your size, with no magic." Violet smirked and jumped out of the way of his next attack, sliding behind him, and kicking him in the dick, it didn't seem to phase him as much, as he simply turned to her, and glared, Violet scoffed. "Shit, dick kick was not very effective." Violet muttered to herself, giggling at her own reference, as Delvin screamed and swung at her, catching her with the back of his fast, she was sent flying away from him, landing on her back roughly.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this way more than I should!" Delvin said, as he stalked towards Violet, the blonde struggled to crawl away from him, glaring all the way. Delving summoned his large Buster Sword, and swung it at Violet, Violet rolled away, when she looked back up Tyler was using Unbound to block the sword from connecting with her. She smiled, and got back up, as Tyler pushed Delvin away from him.

"We need to go, now." Tyler said, as he grabbed Violet's arm, Violet just looked at him curiously as eh jumped away from the building they were on, Violet wrapped her arms around his neck and looked back as what seemed to be a large red dragon crashed through the building they were on moments before, sending Delvin flying away.

"What the fuck? What did you do?" Violet asked, Tyler growled a bit, as he jumped from building to building, holding Violet close to him, as a large serpentine like red dragon crashed through building in pursuit of them.

"Apparently this world has dragons! I may have accidentally awoken one with a very strong blast of Ice. Crazy, it was just sleeping inside a warehouse. Violet shuddered.

"Glad I didn't go in there… That would have fucking sucked…" Violet muttered, as Tyler arrived in a large temple, with dragons carved into the pillars, and their imagery all over the place. Violet nodded, as Tyler put her down. "Ah, dragon worshipers… Or dragons are normal pets, in any case, fuck this place, it's cool, but yeah, no…" Violet muttered, Tyler nodded, and pushed her towards the Book in the center of the room, on an altar.

"Open up the book Violet. Tyler ordered her, as a few pieces of rubble exploded through the gaps in the pillars, Tyler put up a barrier, but it shattered quickly. Violet opened up the book, and a bright light began shining from it.

"Uncle Tyler come on!" Violet yelled, as she put her hand on the book, Tyler turned, and made his way over to her, however the dragon ripped the top off of the temple, Tyler winced, as the dragon prepared to strike them. He, and Violet locked eyes for a moment, and he smirked at her, before a barrier formed around her, and the Book, Violet's eyes went wide, and she slammed her hands against the Barrier from the inside.

"I can hold him off, you gotta get out of here though." Tyler told her, Violet glared at him, and shook her head.

"No! No, asshole, you aren't doing this, there's still time for both of us to escape!" Violet yelled as the book glowed brighter. Tyler just smirked, and jumped up, summoning Winner's Proof from his belt, he smacked the dragon in the snout, knocking it, and causing it to recoil, Violet's eyes widened, Tyler turned, and dropped the barrier around Violet, rushing at her.

Violet smiled at him, he was only making sure she was protected, he wasn't going to sacrifice himself after all. Violet placed one hand on the Book, and held her other hand out to him, preparing to catch him, he smiled at her, and as soon as their hands were about to touch, a light flashed, and Violet, and the Book were gone, and he slammed face first into the altar that was holding it moments ago. He frowned, and leaned against it hopelessly for a second, gritting his teeth, and punching it in frustration, shattering it.

"Fuck!" Tyler screamed in rage, before he turned to the dragon with murder in his eyes. "At least I won't get bored, and I can eat for the week." He said, before he smirked, and rushed at the dragon with a battle cry. He hoped Violet was going to be okay, in the least, he just wished he could have been around more, now, as far as the rest of the worlds were concerned, Violet really was the last Hart. No matter, she had already made name something to be proud of.

 _ **-Aftermath- Honnouji Academy-**_

"Fuck!" Violet screamed, breaking the peace of the relatively quiet room, as a bright light flashed, Violet was holding the book in her hands. She was panting heavily, and dropped to her knees, punching the ground weakly. "Fucking… idiot…" Violet muttered, as tears filled her eyes. Damon, and Jesse rushed over to her, Damon placing a hand on her shoulder, as Jesse rubbed her back.

"Violet? Come on, it's going to be okay…" Damon tried to comfort her, in truth, he didn't know what to say right now, as far as he could surmise, Violet went into the Book with Tyler, and the New Guardians, and only she had come back out. It wasn't ideal, but at least she was back with them.

"Obviously, something terrible happened, but calm down, we're surrounded by people." Jesse whispered to her, Violet took another shuddering breath, and wiped her eyes, shaking her head, she stood up shakily, looking around. Satsuki, and all the Elite Four were present, as well as Vani, Jesse, and Damon obviously.

"So, that's the girl we've been waiting for? Not very impressive." The man in a long coat with a blindfold on said, Satsuki shot him a glare, as did Violet, and Gamagori.

"Do not doubt Lady Satsuki's judgement of character, it is never wrong!" Gamagori yelled at him, the laid-back man simply shrugged. Violet shook her head, and looked to Jesse, and Damon.

"You guys finish the job?" Violet asked them, Damon, and Jesse nodded. "Good, because I need to rest, my magic got sapped back there, nothing as serious as before, but I still need to take it easy for a few days at least." Violet told them, they looked concerned but didn't question her further.

"Thank you for getting rip of those invaders you three. You have my gratitude." Satsuki told them, Violet nodded, and stepped forwards, thinking of something.

"So, I have a question, you know how I asked if I could unofficially be apart of the Elite Four? Well, do you think I can get one of those Goku Uniforms? I need a way to fight effectively even if my magic has been sapped, and since I'm not from this world, the Life Fibers would probably have a different effect on me." Violet explained, Satsuki smiled at her, as the blue haired boy looked up at them, seemingly noticing Violet for the first time.

"This is very interesting, it would be useful to see, perhaps she could be the key to helping us understand more about the life fibers, regardless, I think the data would be interesting, helpful or not." He said, Satsuki nodded.

"I agree. But it will take time, if you are willing to stay for a bit, I could get a uniform ready for you, the same thread count as the Elite Four, well, I guess we can call you, the Elite Five now… What about you two? Do you also want Goku Uniforms?" Satsuki asked Jesse, and Damon, both of whom declined.

"Nah, I think I'm good without it, it might be useful, but I'll leave that to Violet." Damon said, Jesse nodded.

"I agree with him, Violet would put it to better use than either of us anyway." Jesse said, Violet scoffed, and rolled her eyes.

"Ignore them, we'll all get some, though for Jesse, try and make it like what he's wearing now, in fact, an exact recreation but with Life Fibers would be fine for all of us really." Violet said, Satsuki smiled and nodded.

"I'll have it worked on right away, excuse me while I go talk to my tailor. Oh, and please, help yourself to tea." Satsuki said, with a small smile, before she left the room. Violet laughed a bit, before Vani approached her.

"Violet, we need to talk." Vani said, Violet let out a sigh, and looked at her.

"What is it?" Violet asked, as she deflated a bit, probably reminded of Tyler once again. She hadn't had much time to process it, and she almost couldn't believe that she would most likely never see him again.

"It's about the people who destroyed your home, and your parents' bodies, as I'm sure you know, ZaZick killed your parents, but the men who destroyed your home are different." Vani said, Violet let out a sigh, and nodded, turning around, and walking out to the balcony, holding the Book of Prophecies under her arm, Vani, Jesse, and Damon followed her.

"Tell me then, just get to it." Violet told her shortly, Vani let out a sigh.

"Mark and Zane, two assassins that Victoria hired, they use scythes to fight, one using Light, and the other Darkness. They're based in Virtuoso City now, contracted by the Children of Darkness to protect the current leader, and infiltrate the mercenary organization run by Master Aking-Do." Vani explained, Violet turned, and glared at her.

"Why are you telling me this?" Violet asked, gritting her teeth, as rage boiled over her, Vani frowned at her.

"It is your right to know, once Rose found out, she instructed me to tell you, so you didn't find out from somewhere else, and get yourself killed." Vani said, Violet hummed, that means Rose wanted to protect her, it made sense, the two were friends, and had been in contact a couple times, mostly through Damon though recently.

"So, they're back in Virtuoso eh? What do you say boys? Want to go back home, and pay a visit?" Violet asked, with a smirk, Jesse frowned at her, as Damon shifted uncomfortably.

"What about Kya?" Jesse asked the big question, Violet however, seemingly was unaffected by it.

"What about her? We were together, are together, maybe… It has been two full years since we talked at all, so, I don't know where we stand really. We never broke up, but I'm different from the girl who dated her back then." Violet told them, Jesse was surprised by this, Violet had been thinking this recently.

"Wow, I mean, true, but you went through so much, there's got to be something still there, right?" Damon asked, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, there is, but it'll probably take time to build up again… A lot changes in two years time… Vani, thank you for this information, I promise I wont be too reckless with it. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go back to my room on the ship, and cry because I just lost my last blood relative, and I need to deal with that alone… In a good way." She smiled at Jesse and Damon, seeing their concern, so she added that on so they would be less worried about her.

"Don't gotta go through it alone, Violet." Damon told her, Violet nodded.

"You're right, and Tyler wouldn't want me grieving too much, but still, if I need help, I promise I'll come to you two." Violet said, Jesse, and Damon nodded.

"I will go inform the Elite Four we are leaving, Damon, you can take Violet back to the ship. Oh, but what about the Book of Prophecies?" Jesse asked, noting the Book Violet was still holding. The blonde looked at it with a slight frown, and sighed.

"It was one of the New Guardians… But I don't want it, Vani, could you take this to Rose? I trust her with it at least." Violet said, as she held the Book out to Vani, who took it carefully, nodding.

"I promise I will take care of this, and we will try to… find a way to free Tyler." Vani said, Violet smiled, nodding, before she let out a sigh. Jesse nodded, walking back into the building, Damon smiled, and pulled out his phone.

"Ready to rest Baby-Girl?" Damon asked, Violet chuckled, and nodded. In a flash of Light, the two were gone, Vani smiled and opened a Corridor of Darkness, walking through it, before it vanished behind her.

 _ **-Aftermath- Gummi Ship, Overlooking the World of Virtuoso City- One Week Later-**_

"Man, these Goku uniforms feel really good actually." Violet said, smiling, as she twisted in hers, it was a white jacket, over a pink shirt, and black jeans. She still had her choker around her neck, and leather glove, and wristband on her left hand. She smirked, Jesse was dressed in his normal dark grey overcoat, and black scarf combo, with black gloves, and jeans. Damon was dressed in a light blue hoodie, with a white shirt underneath, and baggy light blue jeans on.

"Are you ready to do this?" Jesse asked, looking over at Violet, who simply smirked, and pulled Oathkeeper from her belt, summoning it, before she grabbed Brightcrest, and did the same, holding it in her right hand. The three were looking out a bay window, down at the World of Virtuoso City

"Yeah. I got a promise to keep, and a Keyblade to show off. Take us down Damon, it's been too long since we've been home." Violet said, with a smile, it may have taken two years, and whole lot of fighting, and adventures, but she was finally back home, she was fixed, she didn't feel horrible over her parent's deaths anymore, or even her Uncle Tyler's disappearance, sure all that still hurt, and it wouldn't stop, but at least she could deal with it, and not fall apart now.

"You got it Baby-Girl, let's prep for landing… Flower Trio." Damon joked, as he walked off, Violet banished both Keyblades, and followed him, Jesse smiled, and followed her. The three took their seats in their chairs, Jesse pulling up a hologram of the world, Damon grabbing the controls of the ship, and Violet leaning back, relaxing in her chair, she was coming home.

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

 _ **~Visions of What's to Come~**_

 _-A Reunion of Conflicting Emotions-_

" _Wow, Ruby, you've sure grown in these two years, haven't you?" Violet asked, a wide smile on her face, Ruby just stared up at the confident blonde, Violet seemed the same, but there was also something more to her, something Ruby couldn't define right now, but whatever it was, she was so happy to see the blonde once again._

" _Violet, you're… really here? I… can't believe it, Violet's here!" Ruby exclaimed happily, as she smiled, and threw her arms around Violet neck, Violet laughed as she spun the two of them around. It was like no time had passed at all between the two, as they laughed like idiots together once again, despite the current situation around them._

 _-Two Years of Growing Apart-_

" _That's all you've got to say? It's been two years with nothing, and you have the nerve to come back here like nothings wrong with that?" Kya yelled, Violet gave her an uncomfortable look, shaking her head as the blonde pet Tsubaki, who was in her arms._

" _You're right, it's been two years, I just came for my stuff and Tsubaki, I'm gonna be staying at Auntie Janice's house, if you calm the hell down we can talk this out, but things are different Kya, I'm different, and I don't know if our relationship can continue on." Violet said, glaring at the white-haired girl, who just shook her head at her._

 _-An Old Flame Sparks to Life-_

" _If you ever need to talk… Or anything, I'm here for you Violet." Rose said, smiling at the blonde, who smiled back, and laughed a bit, before leaning against Rose. In Violet's hands was the Choker that Kya had given her years ago, it was heavy in her hands, as she leaned against Rose, who simply smiled, and let Violet deal with her emotions._

" _Thanks Rose… I needed this." Violet smiled, laughing a bit and grabbed Rose's hand as the two watched the sunrise together, Rose simply smiled at Violet, holding her hand tightly, she wanted Violet to know that whatever she needed, Rose would provide._

 _-Starting or Restarting-_

" _Who's it going to be? Tell me Violet, are we going to be together, or are you gonna break your promise?" Kya demanded, Violet frowned, Rose let out a sigh, glancing at Kya with a frown for a moment, before she looked back at the blonde._

" _Why don't you let Violet decide without phrasing it like that. Violet, whatever you decide, I'll understand, whatever you need okay?" Rose asked, Violet nodded, not having the courage to look at the older girl. Kya simply glared at Rose, who just ignored her completely, looking only at Violet, with a concerned look._

 ** _-Aftermath-_**

 ** _So, Regarding the preview, yeah, as you can see, things will be drastically different when Violet comes back. For most of the story, Violet has pretty much always, with the exception of the first few chapters, been interested in Kya, and the story was built around their relationship. Well, it's been a long time since that started, and I still love the two together, I really do, but, good things don't always last, and things are different now. Violet might need something, someone new in her life, or she might need to be with Kya still, I don't know, we'll see where things lead us._**

 ** _Now, as a general rule, whenever I did these preview things before, I always felt obligated to show you the exact scene when we reach that point, and I kinda bent the story around having that scene happen, and sometimes that was... unnatural. Pretty sure Violet's fight with the Principal was a situation like that, she said something in the preview, and I had to bend the story so she would say the same thing, instead of doing it more naturally. So with these, they are... Rough glimpses into possible scenarios that may, or may not happen exactly like that, understand?_**

 _ **Anyway, onto plans, I have planned for this second major Arc, known as the Hero Arc to last roughly 50 chapters, same as the Apex High Arc. I have a lot planned, and a lot to get through, if you noticed, I completely side lined anything happening in Virtuoso City for this Heroic Heart Arc, because, there was no time, or place for it really, it didn't fit, and all the stuff I have planned is best experienced if we've spent time away from there. Last time we saw it, it was a year and a half from the time Violet left, so at two years, five months of change has happened.**_

 _ **I assure you, this story will not suffer a dramatic theme, or tone change, and Kya, even if she doesn't end up with Violet, I honestly don't know right now, we'll see when we get there how things shake out, Kya will always be heavily involved, because she is such a central part of the story, this is as much her story as it is Violet's, Jessie's, or Damon's. Rose will be getting a bigger role, and Ruby will also be quite prominent.**_

 _ **Also, big apology here, quite a few OCs will not be central to the plot, and honestly so many haven't been, only a few haven't fallen to the wayside entirely. One of my biggest regrets is accepting so many, I wanted to make people happy, and I saw potential in a lot of them, so I accepted them, not thinking about balancing such a large roster, which is why... most of them kinda fell to the side, I'm sorry, my bad, it just happens, but a few at least will still be featured prominently, as they were before.**_

 _ **But yeah, sorry if your specific OC does fall to the wayside in terms of overall plot significance, now that doesn't mean they're forgotten entirely, because... This is a three faction system, and I have lists of every character on each side, they will be shown, but yeah, not much, and I apologize for that, I completely understand if you're angry, and hey, that same thing has happened to me before, but eh, not a big deal, things happen. Authors write stories for themselves mostly, we let other people see, but it's for us, and if it isnt, then, you're not being true to yourself.**_

 _ **Anyway, you didnt come here to see me say some bullshit like that, you can go, I hope you had a good time, once again I apologize for how late this came, but hopefully you've forgiven me. And to those of you who got the whole TFS reference in my Chapter 64 update on the hiatus, I love you, and Violet does too. Anyway, bye, I will see you next chapter, which will be out... Way sooner, give me a week, I'll get you your fix.**_


	67. Chapter 67: First Day Back? Mixed Bag

_**So here we are! Aftermath: Hero Arc. The beginning of our 50 chapter story line, much like the first 50 where it was all connected, and most lead into one another. There's going to be a lot, and I don't like wasting time, so the pacing is going to be quicker too. it makes sense in my mind, Violet was a lot slower in the first half, kind of less proactive in how she dealt with problems. Now, she's dealt with problems for two years with brutal efficiency, so that's kind of going to carry over into how she deals with things in this Arc. I hope you enjoy, and without further adieu, Aftermath!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

The streets were filled with patrols. That was the first thing Violet noticed that was different. Currently she, Damon, and Jesse had separated, the two of them would return to their respective homes, and gather their belongings, and families, they were all moving into Janice's large mansion, since Violet, Jesse, and Damon refused to be across town from one another, it was easier this way. Violet had called Janice from the ship, as they were landing, letting her know the three were coming, Janice was thrilled, and told them to come anytime.

Violet was currently walking down the familiar streets of what used to be her home. She glanced at a passing patrol of New Guardians of Light, they seemed in awe, or afraid of her, she honestly couldn't tell which, and why they would do so? Was it because she, Jesse, and Damon had gone around messing with the New Guardians, or was it because of her popularity at Apex, and stories from students she went to school with.

"Back off!" A girl yelled, Violet perked up, and looked around. "I mean it, or else I'm gonna hurt you!" The voice, vaguely familiar to Violet rang out, Violet smiled, and ran towards it, charging a low-level Blizzard spell in her hands as she did so. Violet rounded a corner, and saw the source of commotion, a girl with short dark red hair was facing off against three people several years older than her.

"It's a free World, we can go where we want girl?" The one in the center spoke, clearly the ring leader, the two at his side nodded. And tried to go forward, the red-haired girl simply summoned six swords, blocking their path, causing them to stop.

"No! This is territory of the Light! Children of Darkness are not allowed on this side of town!" The girl said, Violet hummed, waiting to see how this played out, while trying to figure out who the girl was, she had a feeling like she knew, but she had been gone for two years, so anything was possible.

"Damn brat!" The man in the center muttered, and in a flash, swiped his hand in front of the girls face, she recoiled but a purple gas seemed from the glove he was wearing, and surrounded her, the swords she summoned fading away, as she coughed violently. The ring leader smiled as the smoke cleared and threw a punch at the defenseless girl.

"I don't think so!" Violet yelled as she zoomed over to the group, slamming her shoulder into the leader, knocking him down, she froze the one on the right to the ground with the Blizzard magic she was charging in her right hand, and summoned Oathkeeper in her left hand, placing it at the throat of the one on the left, she had placed herself between the three Children of Darkness and the girl, with a smirk.

"Get outta here, trust me, you don't want any part of what I am." Violet smirked at them, with a dangerous glint in her eyes, the one on the left made eye contact, before running off a second later. The one on the right smashed the ice, and ran with him, while the leader, who was currently on the ground, scrambled away from her.

"Nope! They warned me about you! Nope, fuck this, I'm out!" He said, in hysterics, before scrambling to his feet, and running with his two lackeys. Violet laughed a bit, and Banished Oathkeeper, before turning around, coming face to face with Ruby, who just stared up at her in awe.

"Wow! Ruby, you've sure grown up a lot huh? It's been what, two years?" Violet asked, with a smile on her face. Ruby just stared up at the confident, and cocky blonde who had saved her yet again, like it was nothing. She was the same, but there was more now, she seemed better than before.

"Violet! You're… really here? Oh my god, I can't believe it, Violet's here!" Ruby exclaimed, squealing with pure joy, as she threw her arms around Violet, who laughed, and grabbed Ruby as she jumped into her arms, Violet spun the two of them around, and they laughed like idiots together, like no time had passed between their last meeting. Violet stopped spinning and placed Ruby back on the ground.

"I take it you missed me?" Violet asked, with a cheeky smile, Ruby just smiled, and took a breath, trying to calm down, she really couldn't believe it.

"You're always saving me, aren't you?" Ruby asked, Violet smirked a bit, and shrugged. "If it isn't obvious, I am so happy that you're back! Things have been different here lately." Ruby said, Violet nodded.

"I noticed. What was with that whole thing anyway? Something about this territory belonging to the Light?" Violet asked, Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, mostly cause, you know… Kya lives a block away, can't have the Children of Darkness snooping around, especially since Victoria is the one leading them now." Ruby said, Violet hummed, nodding.

"Things are certainly… different, I don't really like it, but I'm not part of any faction anyway so, yeah. How have you been though Ruby?" Violet asked, Ruby smiled a bit, before deflating, Violet noticed but said nothing about it.

"Good! Generally, I work directly for Kya, so I see her a lot. Arthur, and I still meet up, also Xinek has been around more, kind of informing us about the Children of Darkness' movements, he's actually okay once you get to know him." Ruby said, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I remember. He never seemed thrilled to be apart of the Children. Good, I don't have to beat his ass then." Violet smiled, Ruby laughed.

"He works directly under Victoria now, which is why he's been so helpful. Basically, he said he's only staying to give us info. Zen is also doing fine, with Yuri guiding him, albeit begrudgingly, those two really don't like each other." Ruby said, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, one's in love with me, and the other lied so he could fuck me. No offense Ruby but your brother is a fucking asshole." Violet said, with a good-natured smile, Ruby laughed a bit.

"No offense taken. He's really sweet with me, but then again, I'm me, who isn't nice to me, too cute, right?" Ruby smirked, Violet laughed, and pinched Ruby's cheek making the younger girl protest loudly.

"You are pretty cute Rubes. Glad to see my arrogance, and confidence rubbed off on you. So, still got that crush on me, or do I need to hurt some poor girl?" Violet asked, Ruby giggled once Violet stopped pinching her cheek.

"You know, I've been… dealing with stuff with Emma over the past two years, we were close for a while, until… Well, she kissed me, and it got awkward, I haven't talked to her as much this last year actually…" Ruby admitted, Violet nodded sagely.

"You've still got a lot to learn about seduction my young Padawan." Violet said, in a voice, imitating some old kung fu master she saw in a movie.

"But yeah, now that you're back… and looking at you now… Wow, I forgot, crush might still be there, I thought it was gone but… wow." Ruby said, Violet laughed, and nodded.

"I understand completely, I am simply irresistible." Violet said, before she let out a sigh. "But I suppose we shouldn't waste anymore time, what were you doing right now Ruby?" Violet asked, Ruby smiled.

"I was just on my way back to Kya's after delivering some papers. Are you going to see Kya too?" Ruby asked, Violet shrugged.

"Not… really, though that's kind of unavoidable. I'm just going to get my things, and Tsubaki. Not too excited to see Kya." Violet said honestly, Ruby nodded, the two began walking towards Kya's house.

"Wow, I expected you to be all excited at seeing Kya again, you two were such a good couple." Ruby said, Violet nodded.

"We were, two years ago Ruby. I've kind of spent more time not in a relationship with her, than I have been in an active relationship with her really. We spent what… a year together, something like that, and I spent two years away, so yeah." Violet simply shrugged, Ruby nodded.

"I understand. Did you miss her though?"

"I mean, not as much as I missed Auntie Janice, but she's my Auntie, so yeah. I missed everyone really, kind of. I wouldn't trade the two years away for anything. They were so fun, helping people! Seeing new worlds! Getting better after my parents were killed, I couldn't imagine staying." Violet explained to her, Ruby nodded.

"I understand completely. It's great having you back though." Ruby said, looking up at Violet cutely, Violet smiled confidently at her, and nodded. The two made their way down the streets, Violet waving at people she recognized, soon enough they were in front of Kya's front door.

"I'm heading to Janice's after this, if you wanna come with, me, Jesse, Damon, Damon's mom, Jesse's mom, and little sister are all coming too. You can move in too if you want, I'm sure Janice wont mind. Must be awkward being a New Guardian, while living with Zen." Violet said, Ruby smiled, and nodded.

"That sounds great! I would have to get my things, but yeah, for sure!" Ruby said, Violet nodded.

"Great, I think I'll refrain from that trip though, just thinking of seeing Zen again… I would probably hit him or get Yuri to do it. Anyway, let's go… do this I guess." Violet said, smiling before turning to the door, and opening it up wide, and striding inside confidently, Ruby followed her.

"Ruby, I'm glad you're back, I…" Kya stopped short when she saw Violet standing there, while Tsubaki tore through the room at high speeds, before jumping into Violet's arms, the blonde caught her easily, with a laugh, holding the small frost ferret up to her face.

"There's my baby! How are you, Mommy's sorry for leaving you, but don't worry, you'll have a big place to explore with Mommy soon, sound good Tsubaki?" Violet asked, Tsubaki squeaked happily, Violet smiled, and lowered her hands, cradling Tsubaki like a baby, Ruby just looked between the two awkwardly as Violet, and Kya locked eyes. "Sup." Violet greeted casually, Kya looked furious.

"Violet! What the hell are you doing here?" Kya asked, before she tore from her desk and advanced on the blonde, who looked at her passively, just as Kya wrapped her arms around her, Violet didn't return the hug, she didn't even move. Kya let out a shaky breath and released Violet from the awkward hug, before she threw a punch at the blonde, who for her part, caught it with lightning quick reflexes, and squeezed Kya's hand, while glaring at the Guardian.

"No, you don't get to hit me Kya! Just because you're pissed I left, that's not how this works." Violet said, Kya took a breath and calmed down as Violet let go of her hand, she rubbed her wrist, as Violet simply went back to petting Tsubaki.

"You've gotten stronger… So, are you going to apologize for leaving your girlfriend in the middle of the night, for two fucking years?" Kya demanded, Violet shook her head simply, as Ruby looked increasingly uncomfortable.

"No? Why would I? I left to fix myself, because I couldn't do that here. Not ever going to apologize for that, how I did it maybe could have used some work, but if I told you, it would have only caused you to come with me, and I didn't want you there. I wanted to get better by myself, and I did." Violet told her, Kya shook her head.

"No! No, you're not gonna brush this off Violet, I was so worried about you, I was awake when you left! It hurt seeing you run off in the night, with Jesse, and Damon! How can you be okay with that?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"Oh, you were awake? That's great, then you really have no reason to be upset, you could've followed me, like those two did. No, you decided to stay here." Violet said calmly, Kya growled at her.

"I don't run from my problems."

"No, you just lie there, and let them leave. Just get out of my way so I can get my stuff, or did you burn that like an angry ex?" Violet smirked a bit, Kya however blocked her path, she wasn't letting Violet off the hook. "Kya, let me go."

"No! Not until we're finished here, and you're not taking Tsubaki from me, we've been living together, I've taken care of her after you abandoned her!" Kya said, reaching for Tsubaki, who simply hissed at her, and bit her finger.

"Seems like she doesn't want to stay. Tsubaki understands why I left evidently, because she seems fine with me here now. Now, please, let me go get my stuff." Violet said, calmly, Kya glared at her.

"That's all you care about? Leaving again! It's been two years, with no contact, and you don't seem happy, or excited to see your fucking girlfriend again, you have the nerve to come in here like nothing is fucked up about you leaving me, and you act like there's nothing wrong with that?" Kya asked, Violet shook her head, with an uncomfortable look, before it hardened, and she glared into Kya's mismatched eyes.

"You're right. It's been two years Kya. I honestly just came for my stuff, and Tsubaki. I'm going to be staying at Auntie Janice's house, if you calm the fuck down eventually, come around, and we can talk this out, but honestly, if this is any indication, we aren't going to resolve this in a good way. I honestly don't think we're right for each other anymore." Violet said, Kya glared at her as tears built up in her eyes.

"Are you saying… Are you breaking up with me?" Kya asked, Violet shrugged.

"What's there to break up really? We don't know each other anymore, maybe we can rebuild what we had, and start again, but things are different now." Violet said simply, as she pushed past Kya, who just stood there stunned. Ruby uncomfortably looked between Kya, and Violet's retreating form as she went into Kya's bedroom.

"I delivered those papers Kya, just like you asked." Ruby piped up, Kya broke out of her daze, and looked at her nodding, before returning to her desk.

"Right… Thank you Ruby, and I'm sorry you had to see that." Kya said, Ruby simply shrugged.

"No big deal. Things will work out, she's Violet." Ruby said, Kya sighed.

"That's the problem. I know the Violet I fell for is still there, but…" Kya trailed off, Ruby frowned, before Violet came out of the room, holding a box with one hand, balancing it with Gravity magic. Tsubaki was riding on her shoulder.

"Conveniently all my stuff was in a box, makes sense. I'm not sorry for leaving, but I am sorry for how this turned out. We'll talk later okay?" Violet asked, Kya just blinked at her. The silver charm that typically hung from her choker wasn't there anymore, it looked like it was ripped from where it was, because there was a noticeable hole in Violet's choker.

"Okay…" Kya said numbly, as Violet walked over grabbing Tsubaki's food, and water bowls, and placing them on top of the box, holding them in place with Gravity magic as well. Kya just kept looking at her choker, and Violet sighed, before she reached up, and pulled it from her neck easily, before placing it on the table, Kya just stared at it.

"I did that for obvious reasons." Violet said, clear frustration in her voice, she had first ripped the charm off in anger, but decided to keep the choker on, but if Kya was going to stare at it, then fine, she could just have it. "Say goodbye to Tsubaki." Violet said, Tsubaki just looked at Kya from her perch on Violet's shoulder. Kya looked up and frowned.

"I'm gonna miss having you here Tsubaki… You're my baby…" Kya said, Tsubaki just turned up her nose at Kya, making her feel worse. Violet shrugged.

"Makes sense, you've never been Mommy Number Two to Tsubaki, even when we were together every day…" Violet's words were cold, and bitter, but then she smiled wistfully, before shaking her head. Kya just shook her head, and looked lamely at her table, she had nothing to say to that. Violet was kind of cold, Tsubaki just tuned her nose up at the Guardian, makes sense, Tsubaki was always mad whenever Kya was mad at Violet during their time together, and apart.

"I'll miss you… Both of you…" Kya squeezed out, Violet simply nodded, before turning and walking out of the house. Kya let out a shaky breath, and slowly sank to her knees, resting her head on the able, and staring at the choker Violet had left. Ruby just awkwardly followed Violet silently out of the house.

Once the two were outside, Violet let out a shaky breath, and brought a hand up to wipe her eyes. Ruby looked over at her.

"Things got… bad in there." Ruby commented lamely, Violet nodded, smiling a bit.

"Yeah, but I'm sure things will work out. I'm single now though, wanna go out? It would make me three for three, if we went all the way." Violet joked, Ruby just looked uncomfortable. Violet smiled and shook her head. "I'm kidding about that. Calm down Ruby, I'm fine, I'm sure Kya will be fine, and we'll talk some more, she's strong, I know that more than anyone, or… I used to, you know?" Violet asked, Ruby nodded.

"Yeah…" Ruby smiled easily, if Violet wasn't worried, then there was no reason for her to be worried either. "Although, I would be okay with going on a date, since I never got to before, and… you're you." Ruby said, she had, had this crush for a long time, and now was the first time Violet has been single, and ready for a relationship, she wanted to get one date in at least.

"I could be down. How about a week from now, I could take you out and we could have a good time?" Violet suggested, Ruby nodded enthusiastically, Violet laughed. "Alright, we will do that. Why don't you go to your place and get your stuff now, I gotta go see Janice, and My parents, see you later, okay Ruby?" Violet asked, Ruby nodded, and began walking away. Violet smiled and walked towards Janice's house.

"So, Tsubaki… You wouldn't mind if I just sort of ran there would you? You would have to hide inside my shirt so you wouldn't fly off, that okay?" Violet asked, Tsubaki just squeaked, and climbed inside Violet's shirt, gripping the fabric tightly with her small claws. Violet smirked, and took off, as fast as she could, using her magic to enhance her speed.

Within minutes she stopped, as she was in front of the gate that lead to Janice's house. Violet simply hummed, and jumped over it easily, Tsubaki climbed out of her shirt, and went back on her shoulder, as the blonde made her way to the door. Once Violet reached it, she opened it up, and walked inside before closing it behind her.

"Auntie Janice! I'm home!" Violet yelled, Janice came into view from the top of the stairs, and rushed down to see Violet, Violet smiled, as she put the box on the ground, as Janice hugged her, Violet laughed, as Janice stroked her head, before she stopped, and kissed the blonde's forehead.

"You're actually back! And you've grown, your hair is longer, your taller, your breasts haven't changed at all, but they've always been that way… You look beautiful." Janice said, Violet shifted uncomfortably.

"Why do you older women always comment on how small my tits are? I like them, they're small so I can fight better, big ones get in the way. Anyway… thanks Auntie Janice, you look great too, haven't aged a day." Violet said, Janice laughed, and shook her head.

"You are too sweet, come on, let's put that box in your room, then we can go see your parents. Your friends haven't arrived yet, but I have everything ready for any guests. My house is big, and I'm glad I can finally fill it with more people." Janice said, Violet smiled.

"Thank you, Auntie." Violet said, before she picked up the box, and used Gravity magic to hold it in place once again. The two made their way through the mansion, upstairs to a pink door, with Violet's name written in a fancy white font. Janice opened the door, and Violet placed the box on the ground. "This is your new home Tsubaki… You are okay with having Tsubaki roam around the house, right? I don't think she'll stray too far from me, and she is trained to not poop on the floor, but she'll probably scope things out to see all of her new home."

"Yeah, she's fine, she's so cute." Janice said, rubbing the small animal, she squeaked happily, and nuzzled into Janice's hand. Violet smiled.

"Okay… Let's go see my parents." Violet said, Janice nodded, and stopped petting Tsubaki, Violet, and her left the room, going back down the stairs, and heading for the back yard, and patio. They made their way through the house, Violet opening the door, and walking outside, onto the patio, before going down the stairs onto the grass and turning around, right there was the plaques commemorating her parents. Violet smiled, and dropped to her knees in front of it, placing her hands together like she was praying, Janice smiled, watching from behind the blonde.

"Hey, sorry I've been gone for so long… But I'm better now, I feel good, better than ever, in ways… I still wish I could see you every day, I miss you a lot. I love you Mom, and Mother." Violet said, before kissing the tips of her fingers, and pressing one hand to each plaque, smiling a bit to herself. Janice smiled down at Violet.

"I know they're proud of you Violet." Janice smiled, Violet just nodded, before standing up.

"I promise to visit every day I can, see you later." Violet smiled, Janice nodded, Violet just laughed, and wiped a tear from her eye, before turning around, placing her hands on her hips, feeling much better than she did before.


	68. Chapter 68: Wow Didn't see that coming

_**Okay, another chapter. I'll be honest, this one was done quite fast, because... It just started flowing, all the ideas, and plots I've had in mind, Characters, and interactions. Things will be new, and I love it so far. I hope you guys will enjoy it alongside me. Speaking on, how about the new KH3 trailers, both of them, the Monsters Inc, and the new Utada song Don't think Twice, or Oath in Japanese. I love it, so good. So excited for KH3, it's all starting to feel real, and wow, been waiting a long time, not too much longer.**_

 _ **But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, things get a little... weirder. If you've ever seen like, Dragon Ball Z, or played Fire Emblem Awakening, you'll kind of understand what I mean, I mean, several chapters ago, I brought Iris, who is Violet's daughter into the story, and into this timeline, and reality that Aftermath takes place in, you can imagine if you know what I'm talking about, but hey, it's Kingdom Hearts, people come back to life, and time travel, and die, then die again, and then come back all the time, some are completely erased from memory... Sora better save everyone in KH3, especially Xion. Anyway, enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Hmm…" Tanner was watching Violet, Miranda walked up next to him, while Iris was looking around at everything as usual, dressed in an Organization cloak. The three were currently inside Janice's mansion, with Violet and her friends. Watching as they talked and joked around with one another.

"Something up bro?" Miranda asked, Tanner had his glasses off, and was holding them in his hands.

"Yes. The string, that red thread of fate I tied to Violet, and Kya, it's still there, but there's an addition. I know for a fact that I didn't add it." Tanner said, as he looked at Violet's pinky finger, and the red string he had tied years ago, there was the one that connected her and Kya, still there and untouched, but there was another string that lead to a different location.

"Could it have been Enna Kros?" Miranda asked, Tanner hummed, before he heard a quiet laugh from his other side, he turned to see Enna Kros herself, the God of this reality sitting beside him in her usual outfit. A long white coat, with the sleeves rolled up, and a black vest underneath. She's also wearing a pink ruffled ascot with a blueish-green gem in the center. She wore white gloves on her hands, and pale olive-green capris, and mid shin black boots.

"Hello!" Enna Kros greeted, smiling, she was beautiful, immaculate even, didn't look a day over twenty-four, with dark blue eyes and long silver hair, a strand sticking up perpetually.

"Enna Kros! What are you doing here?" Tanner asked, this was wholly unlike her, she had made it abundantly clear that since she was a God, she couldn't interfere, her rules were so ironclad that not even she could manage to break them, but here she was.

"Oh, just visiting. I wanted to explain why I put the extra Red Thread of Fate onto Violet. You see, it's come to my attention that Violet has changed quite considerably, and due to that, her destiny has been altered by her own merit." Enna Kros explained, Tanner just hummed.

"Meaning, she could plausibly end up with someone else, due to her destiny being altered…" Tanner said, following her logic, Enna Kros nodded.

"Precisely, as such I thought I'd add a new possibility, well, cement one of the many possibilities. In an alternate reality, where Kya never existed, Violet was with someone else, that someone else has always been, and will always be compatible with Violet. As such, I merely tied their fates together." Enna Kros said, it wasn't like the two couldn't date without the string, but in Enna Kros' eyes having the string made things more official.

"I see." Tanner muttered, Enna Kros nodded.

"Are you sure it's okay for me to be here?" Iris asked, under her hood, looking over at Enna Kros, who simply smiled.

"Yeah, in fact, you here will have no effect on anything at all. Since, and I'm sorry for not clarifying earlier Tanner, but this Iris is not necessarily from this exact universe, her being here will not throw anything off, or break the fabric of reality. Violet and she could talk, and Violet could know exactly who she was, and nothing would break here, in fact, I think it'd be quite interesting." Enna Kros said, smiling, Tanner hummed. Enna Kros was such a confusing God sometimes.

"In that case, feel free to take that cloak off, and talk to Violet." Tanner said, if Enna Kros said it was okay, then it was, there was no reason to doubt her, because, well, she was the God of this reality, and knew way more about this than anyone else would. Iris hummed, and remained seated for now, staring at Violet as she talked and laughed with Damon, Jesse, and Ruby.

"I'm going to go get a drink. I might stay the night, could be fun." Enna Kros said, as she stood up, and walked to the kitchen. Violet's eyes followed her, and she broke off from her friends to follow the God.

"Um… who are you?" Violet asked, once the two were alone in the kitchen. Right now, Janice, Damon's mom, Jesse's mom, and Jesse's sister were upstairs. Enna Kros smiled, as she mixed herself a drink from the alcohol Violet, Jesse, and Damon had bought to celebrate coming home.

"Enna Kros, otherwise known as God. How are you, Violet? Enjoying your time back?" Enna Kros asked, Violet recoiled a bit. She wanted to argue, but something about Enna Kros' sheer presence just screamed that she was telling the truth.

"I… what?" Violet was dumbfounded, she didn't know how to respond to that, Enna Kros just smiled. "Jesus Christ you're actually God… How, why are you here? You're a lot prettier than I imagined…" Violet said, just staring at her, Enna Kros smiled, and ruffled Violet's hair, the blonde didn't bother stopping her.

"Thank you, and I'm here because I wanted to see, and talk to you in person, never got to before." Enna Kros told her, Violet simply stared at her.

"A God wants to talk to me. Wow, this sure won't help my ego…" Violet laughed a bit, trying to break out of this stupor she found herself in, after all this was literally the first time she has even looked at a Goddess, well, unless she counted herself of course, on her most conceited days.

"Well, I have no judgments about you. Perfect in my eyes, well, all of this is really. In a roundabout way, I created you, and everything here." Enna Kros smiled a bit, Violet hummed.

"What exactly do you mean? You didn't directly create this?" Violet asked, Enna Kros shook her head.

"No, I created this reality, and all the rules in it, and then I let it grow on its own. I'm a lot more hands off really." Enna Kros said, Violet hummed. "Honestly being a deity can get a little lonely at times, but I find watching you mortals quite entertaining, especially you." Enna Kros smiled, Violet laughed a bit.

"I got a God on my side. Huh."

"Well, a hands-off God. You won't be receiving any direct divine blessings from me." Enna Kros smiled good naturedly, Violet chuckled a bit, nodding.

"Right, good, because I wanna do everything on my own merit. So, I have a… stupid question actually…" Violet trailed off, Enna Kros smiled.

"I know, you want to ask for a date, I'm flattered, really, but no. I'm a God, it would be in poor form for me to date someone who isn't a God. Maybe if you become a God we can do that, but for now, no. Though we would look great together." Enna Kros smiled, Violet hummed.

"Is there a way to become a God?" Violet asked, Enna Kros shook her head flat out.

"Not in my rules for this reality, nothing close to me. So, if anyone claims otherwise, know that they will never be a proper God, like me. Anyway, I'll be leaving now. I would suggest talking to the girl who came with Tanner and Miranda. Goodbye Violet." Enna Kros smiled, and walked away, seemingly just vanishing without any noise, or anything, she was just there one moment, and gone the next. Violet just blinked.

"I just talked to God. Right, cool." Violet shook a bit, and turned, going back to the living room, she saw Tanner and Miranda, and the girl they came with. She wasn't wearing her cloak anymore, she had long pale blonde hair, almost white in certain lights, her eyes were big and blue as they stared at Violet.

"Uh… hey, who are you?" Violet asked, the girl was wearing a new looking black suit jacket, with a red dress shirt on underneath, and a pink ribbon tied around her neck. She was wearing baggy black pants, and red and black shoes, with striped pink and black socks.

"Um… Iris…" Iris trailed off, looking to Tanner and Miranda, Tanner nodded at her. "Iris Tempus…" She looked increasingly unsure of herself. "…Hart." Iris finished quietly, Violet blinked, shaking her head.

"That's a… funny coincidence…" Violet muttered, the more she stared at Iris the more she started to see bits of herself in the girl, Iris had a thin cut on her chin, and her skin was slightly tanner than Violet's own, her face was more angular, and her eyes bigger, but she could see a definite resemblance between the two of them.

"Yeah… It is." Iris muttered, Tanner smiled, and leaned back.

"It's no coincidence. I brought Iris to this time…" Violet looked at Tanner curiously as he spoke. "Violet, meet your potential future daughter." Tanner smiled, as Violet's face drained of color completely, and she blinked a bit, before she fell on her back, Damon, Jesse, and Ruby rushed over to her.

"Violet, are you okay?" Jesse asked, as he looked down at the blonde who just stared straight ahead.

"Daughter…" Violet squeaked out quietly, Damon hummed, and looked to Iris, whereas Jesse looked to Tanner and Miranda.

"Explain Tanner." Jesse said quickly, as Ruby got Violet up into a sitting position. Iris looked at Violet with worry.

"I suppose that would be necessary. You see, I travelled through time using my personal Book of Prophecies, to a different reality. I brought Iris back with me to further her training, so she could help in her reality where ZaZick has taken over the world. While here, since she cannot affect events in this reality whatsoever, she can interact with Violet, and the others as she pleases. Enna Kros, God said it was okay, so I assume nothing bad will happen." Tanner said, smiling, Jesse hummed, Damon shrugged.

"So, you're Violet's daughter?" Damon asked, Iris nodded, looking at the group sheepishly.

"Yeah. I heard a lot about you, and Jesse from my Mom. You were both killed when I was little though, so I don't remember too much myself…" iris told them, Damon huffed, shaking his head.

"I… didn't want to know that." Damon muttered, Jesse hummed. Violet just stared up at Iris.

"So… um… who's your other parent? Boy or girl?" Violet asked, Iris shrugged.

"I dunno, I was raised by you alone." Iris told her, Violet hummed, and stood back up, while Ruby looked at her with a worried expression.

"Okay, I can deal with this, the initial shock is over… This is just like DBZ, and Future Trunks, and… Tanner, do you know what you did, you've ruined the fabric of time!"

"Hey, Enna Kros wrote it in my Book, I'm supposed to do this, she told me it was okay if you two met. It's an alternate reality from the one we find ourselves in entirely. Meaning, bringing her here has done nothing bad to the universe." Tanner told her, Violet hummed.

"Fine. But still… So, um, Iris, mind if we go… talk alone for a bit? This is really weird." Violet said, Iris nodded, as she stood up, the first thing Violet noticed was that Iris was taller than she was by a few inches. "Um… How old are you?"

"Oh, I'm eighteen Mom. You're twenty-one right now." Iris said, as soon as Iris said the word Mom, Violet stiffened a bit, and her breath hitched.

"Um… okay, you're tall… Anyway, come on then Iris… let's go… talk." Violet said, before she turned, and walked up the stairs, Iris followed her nervously. Ruby, Jesse, and Damon just watched before turning to Tanner and Miranda to question them further.

Violet and Iris went into Violet's room, Violet shut the door behind them, and looked over at Iris, who seemed to be looking around curiously. Commenting that there was a lot of pink, and it was kind of surprising, considering how relatively serious her Mom was usually.

"So… Iris, what exactly do you know about me, or… anything?" Violet asked, as she went over, and sat on the bed, Iris sat next to her awkwardly, Violet noted that Iris' eyes were a deep brown, the same shade as her own, and her own Mom's eyes.

"Well, about this time, before everything was destroyed, you told me a few stories… About the things you used to do with your friends. But not a lot, usually we focused more on running from ZaZick, and training." Iris told her, Violet hummed.

"I see… So, where you came from, ZaZick destroyed everything, and basically won, right?" Violet asked, Iris nodded, Violet hummed. "This is just like Future Trunks, and Lucina from Fire Emblem…" Iris just tilted her head, Violet shook her head, and smiled.

"What are you talking about Mom?" Iris asked, Violet shook her head, smiling easily at Iris.

"That whole Mom things is gonna take some getting used to… But, I'm just thinking about how a situation like this has happened in some shows, and games I like. Just, never honestly thought it would happen to me." Violet smiled, Iris hummed, frowning a bit.

"I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable. I've always called you Mom, hard to break that habit." Iris said, Violet nodded.

"It's fine by me, but maybe around strangers call me Violet, or something, don't want people asking questions, or assuming we have a weird kinky relationship…" Violet trailed off, Iris just blinked at her.

"You are different now, more laid back. Our situation was pretty dire, and things seem peaceful now, so it makes sense." Iris said, Violet just nodded.

"Well, I guess, I don't know what to talk about with you honestly." Violet said, Iris nodded.

"It is an odd situation. But, I came here to train Mom, if we could get some of that done sometime, other than that, I would like to see more of your world." Iris said, Violet nodded.

"Okay then… Um, I'm just gonna roll with this, like it's no big deal at all. I can do that, I've dealt with worse… I can do this, okay, Iris, tomorrow, first thing, we'll train, after that I can… Have Ruby show me around town with you, because I don't know much either at this point." Violet smiled and stood up, Iris followed her, eyes a bright pink as she smiled, and laughed a bit.

"Awesome Mom! I promise to blow you away with my combat skills!" iris said, she was getting excited, Violet smiled, and laughed a bit as they left her room.

"So, is your eyes changing color just a thing you can do, or what?" Violet asked, iris laughed.

"It's tied to my emotions. I'm excited so they're pink right now. Normally they're the same shade of brown that you have. It's my Unique Ability." Iris said, Violet hummed.

"That sounds complicated to learn…"

"Oh! You explained that to me a while ago, technically you can't learn this because you already had everything that made this power, so you couldn't learn this. I came from you after all." Iris said, Violet hummed.

"Speaking of that, you said I raised you alone? Did I ever mention how I got pregnant, or did I just change your genetics like my parents did to me?" Violet asked, Iris only shrugged.

"No, never told me anything like that, but as far as I know, only you ever raised me, unless someone from your time is my other parent, I don't know." Iris said, Violet hummed.

"Dammit future me, learn to share things with your daughter." Violet muttered, as she shook her head. "Well, regardless, I will try to act as… Motherly as I can, if that's all the same to you?" Violet asked, as the two made their way down the stairs back to the living room.

"Fine by me, it may be weird to you, but you are my Mom, I have no trouble listening to you, without question, it's how you raised me after all." Iris said, Violet smiled.

"You can relax a bit, Iris. But man, I'm already proud of you, and I just met you… Oh, what's your weapon?" Violet asked, Iris smiled, and pulled a Key-Chain from her pocket, summoning Oathkeeper, Violet just hummed. Jesse walked up to the pair, looking at both curiously, as Violet summoned her own Oathkeeper.

"They are completely identical." Jesse remarked, as he examined the two Oathkeeper's. Iris smiled a bit, nodding. Violet laughed, and held out her hand, as she offered her own Oathkeeper to Iris. The two swapped Keyblades.

"Yeah, feels the same as my Oathkeeper. I assume this was mine, and I gave it to you." Violet said, Iris nodded, as she handed Violet's Oathkeeper back to her, Violet returned Iris', and both Banished their respective blades.

"So, you're Violet's child from the future… This is odd. I assume this doesn't alter our plans however." Jesse said, Violet shrugged.

"We're celebrating tonight, we can talk plans tomorrow. Anyway, Ruby, this is Iris, my daughter, official introductions and all that." Violet said, as Ruby came up to them.

"She does look like you." Ruby smiled, Violet simply nodded. Iris' eyes by this point were the normal brown color. "It's crazy, I thought this only happened in anime." Ruby muttered, Violet laughed.

"I know right!" Violet smiled, Ruby giggled a bit. Tanner smiled and stood up.

"Well, I got the information I came for I suppose we should leave. Are you coming with us Iris, or staying here?" Tanner asked, Violet looked to him, glaring.

"Uh, my daughter is not leaving my side, now that she's here. In fact, why don't the three of you stay here?" Violet asked, Tanner smiled, and looked to Miranda, who simply smiled back.

"Fine by us." Tanner said, he knew full well that Violet would offer for them to stay, and that he would accept. Violet simply nodded and looked to Damon.

"You don't mind letting Iris have the room next to mine, do you?" Violet asked, Damon shrugged.

"Nah, not at all." Damon told her, Violet nodded, and looked to Iris.

"That okay with you, sleeping in the room next to mine?" Violet asked, Iris nodded.

"We typically slept close, or I slept while you watched to make sure we weren't attacked in the night." Iris said, Violet nodded.

"I wonder… Miranda, do you think I should go and acquire Violet's other child, from another reality, make a nice family reunion?" Tanner asked, Miranda smirked. Violet looked over at him, glaring at him.

"Hey, if I've got another kid, from a different reality, and Enna Kros okays it, then yeah, I'd like to meet them." Tanner smiled and pulled out his Book of Prophecies. He saw that a new entry from Enna Kros was written in, letting him know that he could do this, if he wished.

"Enna Kros thinks it's okay. So…" Tanner trailed off, vanishing for a moment, before returning the next with another girl, the same age as Iris. She looked irritated now.

"Hey, Tanner what the hell?" The girl exclaimed. She had long light pink hair, with dark blue eyes, and pale skin. She was wearing a black, and pink plaid vest over a white dress shirt, and red tie. She wore a long black and pink plaid skirt, with knee high black socks, and shiny dress shoes. On her left wrist was a charm bracelet with several charms on it. A Silver Cross, a Heart, a Skull and Crossbones, a Locket, a Four-Leaf Clover, a Dollar Sign, and a Golden Heart. She was also wearing an engagement ring on her ring finger. Around her neck was a silver chain, with another engagement ring hanging on it.

"Sorry about that Stella, you were needed elsewhere." Tanner told her, Stella looked angry at this, before she looked around, seeing the company, her eyes focused on Iris, Violet, and Ruby in particular.

"Wait, what are Mom, Sis, and Auntie doing here?" Stella asked, Tanner smiled. Violet looked at Ruby curiously.

"Wait, she's your aunt? Tanner where did you pull her from?" Violet asked, Tanner smiled a bit.

"A peaceful alternate reality, where you have lived a very different life. This is Stella Domino Hart. Not to be confused with your ancestor, and the first Hart I was friends with, Stella Crystal Hart. You named Stella here, after her." Tanner explained, Violet nodded, looking over Stella, she seemed entirely different from Iris.

"Wait, you brought me to a different reality? I knew I should have listened to Mom to not trust you." Stella glared at Tanner, who simply smiled back at her, as Violet cleared her throat, making Stella look at her.

"So, hi, Stella, some explanations are in order… You see, Iris came from another future where everything was fucked to train and get stronger, and Enna Kros, God, if you will, said it was okay for Tanner to bring the other daughter I had from another reality so here you are." Violet explained, Iris tilted her head at Stella, while the pink haired girl nodded.

"Okay, but, why did I have to be here? Our reality is already peaceful." Stella said, Tanner shrugged.

"Family Bonding? I think Enna Kros felt bad that Violet was the only Hart in this reality left, so she allowed you two to come, and keep her company. Perhaps to remind her what she's fighting for." Tanner said, Violet nodded.

"What do you say Stella, want to stay in this reality for a bit?" Violet asked, Stella smiled, and sighed, before she nodded.

"I will if it's for you Mom." Stella said, as she walked over to Violet, who nodded. Stella looked at Iris who was looking at her curiously. "What's wrong sis?" Stella asked, Iris shrugged.

"I've never met you before, where I came from I was Mom's only child." Iris told her, Stella nodded.

"Ah, well, where I come from, you're my sister. The same in every regard. We live in a big house, go to an all-girls boarding school, while our Mom usually stays around the house, and our Mother teaches, Auntie also teaches at the school." Stella said, looking over to Ruby, Iris looked uncomfortable.

"Wait, who is your Mother?" Violet knew full well by the way Stella was separating the two, they were separate. Violet was Mom, and someone else was Mother.

"You don't know? It's Rose, or Mother to me, you know." Stella smiled, Violet blinked, she should have put that together, but she didn't, and now it made sense in a way.

"Not my Mother." Iris said, Stella shrugged.

"Where I come from she is. If I'm understanding this alternate reality business, the circumstances leading to us being created can be different, but we will always be Mom's kids if she has any. Tanner, you know about that my Grandfather has a comparable situation with my Mother, Uncle, and Auntie, correct?" Stella asked, Tanner nodded.

"Exactly right. In most realities, the Fiona of this world does not exist to be Zack's spouse, instead of having Rose, Zen, and Ruby with her, he has Rose with a girl named Rebecca, Zen with Janice, and Ruby with Rebecca once again. Regardless of the circumstances, all three of them always turn into the same people. Kind of how alternate realities work." Tanner said, Stella nodded.

"Right, like that. All easy to explain, so, while you may not share my Mother Iris, in my reality you do, and you are my dear, younger sister, by ten minutes, but still, younger." Stella said, Violet looked between the two of them, they were practically identical, the only main differences being that Stella had longer light pink hair, and dark blue eyes naturally.

"So, you're twins? What's with the pink hair?" Violet asked, Stella gave her a look.

"I've always had pink hair, it's natural Mom." Stella told her, Violet hummed, and looked over Stella's attire, noting the engagement ring on a necklace, and the other on her ring finger. "We can catch up more in the morning, it's quite late here." Stella noted, looking at the time on a clock, Violet nodded.

"Right you are. Tomorrow, I will have plenty of questions. Jesse Damon, we'll talk first thing in the morning and go over our plans, after that I'll train with Iris, and Stella if she wants to, then when we explore with Ruby we can get to know each other better, as a family." Violet smiled at the two girls who took after her, her daughters from the future, nope, that was still weird to think about. Violet smiled, things were going to be very interesting in the coming days.


	69. Chapter 69: Plan Formed, move out!

_**Okay, we're finally here people, Chapter 69! Also, the last update was sent out like hours, and hours after I updated for me, so if you haven't read the previous chapter, I think the notifications fucked up. What is this Youtube? Anyway, I've also been doing stuff with the chapter titles, they're essentially the titles of entries in Violet's journal, if she kept one, describing her thoughts about the chapter roughly. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope it updates correctly this time.**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"This place is different, more patrols than I remember…" Rose muttered, as she, Vani, and Fiona were standing outside the Protectors of Balance base, which was the house Rose used to live in with Zen, and Ruby. Vani nodded, looking around, surveying things.

"That there are." Vani commented, Rose hummed, before shaking her head, frowning a bit.

"I don't want this world to be torn apart by war. It's my home, I hope we can find a peaceful solution to this, or at the very least, take the fight away from this world." Rose muttered, Vani nodded, and Fiona smiled a bit.

"I'm always so proud of you Rose. You've grown to be quite the leader." Fiona smiled, Rose shrugged, looking at her a bit unsure.

"Really? I feel like I've been complacent, and lazy. I let most people run their own sects of the Protectors how they please, one of them even tried to kill Violet! I haven't done anything substantial, I need to try harder." Rose said, with conviction, Vani smiled, and nodded, Fiona frowned.

"Your father made his fair share of mistakes Rose, so did I, everyone does. Given the situation we were in, when you took over, we've done quite well. Most our agents were recovered, and our secrets are secret for now." Fiona said, Vani nodded.

"I agree with Fiona. You've taken great strides to become a leader. Do not doubt your progress." Vani said, Rose sighed, looking at the two, with an easy smile.

"Thank you… I will take your words to heart. Now, I suppose it's time for that meeting with my brother, after that I'll go find Violet, and speak with her." Rose said, before she turned, and walked inside the house, where Zen, and Yuri were arguing, Zen getting emotional, and Yuri just stating facts at him, acting like he was a complete idiot for even attempting to argue.

 _ **-Aftermath- Janice's House, Dining Room-**_

"Okay, Damon, you got the map?" Violet asked, the three were in the dining room, Janice never used this room, so she told the three they could plan stuff in here. It was the second day the three were there, and it was time for the meeting to decide what their next move was going to be.

"Of course." Damon said, as he pulled out his phone, and swiped a couple of times, before placing it on the table. A holographic map was projects above the phone. The map detailed the entirety of Virtuoso City Proper. Jesse hummed, and moved his fingers along the hologram, drawing lines along the streets, and houses, separating the map into three large areas.

"These three areas are where the New Guardians of Light, Protectors of Balance, and Children of Darkness have claimed as their own, based upon our intel from various sources, and our Gummi Ship computer." Jesse supplied, Violet nodded, as she looked over the map with a serious look.

"Okay, so bases for each operation are… Kya's House." Violet tapped the house on the map, making it bigger. "Zen's House." Violet tapped its place on the map and made it bigger as well. "And from what Ruby learned from Xinek, Victoria's Mansion." Violet tapped the last location. She looked over, the map and hummed, as Jesse entered the info into the map, using his own holographic screen projected from his phone.

"From what I can understand Kya should have the least problem with our operations, and direct interference in her territory. That doesn't mean we're not going to screw up any New Guardians who are up to no good, though Kya herself doesn't seem aware of the darker side, or is directly working against them, or at the very least ignoring them." Jesse supplied, Damon nodded.

"Zen should have little reason to complain, considering his sister, and Yuri, his advisor are firmly on Violet's side, and support her. His relationship with her though, is less than adequate. They hate each other, again, we should be able to work safely inside their territory just fine with little issue or complaints." Damon said, Violet nodded.

"Don't forget Jesse, me, and Kya are broken up now, while I don't think she would directly say no to me trying to help people, and screw up New Guardian plans, that should factor in somehow to how comfortable she is around us, or at least me. But, other than that, we have Xinek as an inside man, as far as we know, our priority should be meeting with him, and securing his intel and allegiance. I'm sure Ruby could help with that. Until then, we have no solid information on the Children of Darkness operations in the World, and City, and operating over there is borderline impossible without complications." Violet told them, Jesse nodded.

"Okay. So, first order of business is to talk with Xinek. Perhaps he could be our eyes inside of the Children, if he is truly against them. Violet, the best time to do this would be today, I can go to the New Guardian side of the city and gather further information there. Damon, can head over to the Protector side, and gather intel there. You, Ruby, Iris, and Stella, on your exploration of the city could meet up with Xinek." Jesse told them the plan, Violet nodded.

"Sounds like a plan Stan." Violet smiled. "But seriously, why do we need to gather intel manually?" Violet asked, Jesse sighed.

"I explained this before we landed, once on a world the options for hearing rumors, and getting requests are lowered. We have an important mission in finding the men here who destroyed Violet's home, and after that killing ZaZick, hopefully with help from people we trust in the New Guardians of Light, Protectors of Balance, and Children of Darkness." Jesse said. "But back on the topic of rumors, before we were travelling through space, and thus were receiving various transmissions, and rumors from various sources all at once, they got automatically filtered, and made it easy to track. Now, we are stationary, so rumors come slower, but they will come, gather intel manually is the fastest course of action we can do." Jesse explained further, Violet nodded.

"Ugh fine. So, basic plan, you two gather intel from New Guardians, and Protectors, I go and recruit Xinek. Sounds good, also Jesse, if you could, be sure to visit Kya personally, check on her for me, will ya?" Violet asked, Jesse nodded, Damon smiled, and shut off the map, pocketing his phone, as Jesse made his hollow screens vanish, and pocketed his own phone.

"I'll share this map information with you two when I get back to the Gummi Ship, so we can all have a copy." Damon told them, Violet nodded, crossing her arms.

"Well, I don't know what you two are going to do before we leave, but I'm training with my… daughters after this…" Violet hummed, Jesse looked at her with an unsure expression.

"How are you dealing with that by the way? It's an odd situation." Jesse said, Violet shrugged.

"I'm kinda just going to roll with it. They are my daughters, from the future, but they still have that relationship with me, and I do feel a certain… protection towards them. I guess your kids are your kids, even if they are from the future, and two separate dimensions." Violet smiled a bit, Damon chuckled a bit.

"Fair enough. Anyway, I'm gonna prepare some coffee, Jesse, you want some?" Damon asked, Jesse nodded.

"Yes, thank you. Violet, I would like to observe your training with your daughters. I presume the Time Magic I felt from them is a result of Tanner keeping them here. I'll also ask him about the exact magic he used to do this." Jesse said, Violet nodded, as Damon left the dining room, going into the kitchen.

"Sounds great. Well, I'm gonna go get them, we'll be in the backyard, if you're not out by then." Violet told him, Jesse nodded, the blonde left the dining room, and went into the living room, she went upstairs, and entered the room Iris, and Stella were staying in. The two had decided to sleep in the same room, due to them both wanting to be close to Violet.

"You two up?" Violet asked, as she opened the door, Iris was sitting on her bed, looking out the open window, enjoying the air, while Stella was stretched out lazily, with a content smile on her face as she slept. Violet smiled a bit. "Stella, get up, time for training." Violet said, walking over to Stella, and placing her hands on her hips, the pinkette hummed, and buried her face into her pillow more, Violet frowned.

"Hmm, ten more minutes please." Stella pleaded, Violet sighed, smiling a bit, as Iris looked over at them. Violet poked Stella's cheek with a finger a few times, before the girl opened her eyes, and looking up at Violet with big eyes. "Oh, hi Mom…" Stella smiled easily, Violet smiled down at her, and stood back up straight.

"Hey there, time for training." Violet smiled, before looking over at Iris. "So, are you two getting along just fine?" Violet asked, Iris nodded, and Stella smiled, as she pushed herself up, she had borrowed one of Violet's nightgowns, but it was a bit small on her. Iris was wearing some pajamas that Tanner and Miranda had bought her.

"Yeah, I never knew I had a sister, I mean, Bianca in my world is close, but there's a distance there still. She's really only that interested in fighting stronger people." Iris remarked, Stella smiled.

"She's the same Iris I grew up with, and currently share a room at school with still. We've always been close, she's always been sweet as candy." Stella smiled, Violet hummed, looking over at Stella.

"Making you the trouble maker who inevitably drags her into your problems." Violet said, Stella smiled a bit, laughing.

"Kind of." Stella smiled, as she got out of bed, and stretched a bit. Violet frowned at her, Stella noticed and smiled. "Oh yeah, you can definitely tell which pats came from Mother instead of you Mom." Stella teased Violet, who glared at her.

"Just shut up and get dressed so we can train." Violet deadpanned, before she left the room. She leaned against a wall. "Hey, Zack, you still up there? You've been quiet." Violet thought.

" _I am still here, Violet. I've just been watching."_ Zack's voice echoed in her head, Violet smiled and relaxed a bit.

"What do you think of all this?" Violet thought, she could tell Zack was smiling.

" _I think it's great. Regardless of where they came from, and how old you are, or even whether you have had them yet, the bond between a parent and child is strong. You obviously are a great Mom to both, regardless of whether or not you have been a Mom yet."_ Zack's voice echoed once again, Violet laughed.

"Yeah, that's kind of how I feel about it too. So, how is it knowing you're a Grandfather to one of my kids?" Violet smirked, Zack laughed.

" _To be honest, I kind of suspected it would turn out this way. I expected it to be Ruby though, or even Zen, but Rose does make sense. When you were a kid you did say you wanted to marry her."_ Zack laughed once again, Violet widened her eyes.

"Wait, what? I did, why did I do that?" Violet asked in her head, Zack laughed once again.

" _She was sad one day, over something that happened, so you said you'd marry her to make her happy someday. Your parents, Fiona, and I all thought that was very sweet. It was right around the time you moved away, no wonder you don't remember anything."_ Zack said, Violet nodded.

"Right. Well, thanks for still being up there… I wonder if we can get you copied to a Replica one of these days?" Violet asked, Zack merely hummed, sounding uncomfortable.

" _I only have bad memories of those machines, I would prefer you never ever strap yourself to one, and try to get me copied onto a Replica, too many things could go wrong."_ Zack told her, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, and I don't mind having you up there anyway. Anyway, talk to you later Zack." Violet smiled, as Iris, and Stella walked out of the room, both dressed in the same attire they arrived in. "So, you two ready?" Violet asked, Stella smiled confidently, while Iris just nodded. The three made their way outside, Jesse was waiting on the patio, with a mug of coffee in his hands, he looked at the three as they walked outside.

"Hey, Uncle Jesse, how are you today?" Stella asked, waving, her charm bracelet shining as it was caught in the light, Jesse simply looked over at her, and smiled.

"So, you do know me in your world."

"Yup. You and Damon are the same, hanging around with Mom and helping her out, though you don't have much work, since it's peaceful over there." Stella told him, Jesse hummed.

"How did that come to be?" Jesse asked, Stella smiled.

"Zack killed ZaZick, for good somehow. Mom, and Mother never fully explained how that worked, but he did it. After that, everything kind of calmed down." Stella told him, Jesse hummed once again, and took a sip of coffee. Violet smiled, and walked onto the yard, summoning Brightcrest. Iris, and Stella followed her, Iris summoning Oathkeeper, while Stella formed a chain in her right hand, and one of Zack's swords in her left hand.

"So, you don't have a Keyblade Stella?" Violet asked, Stella shook her head.

"No. Never wanted one of those things, you offered, but eh, didn't feel the need to use one." Stella smiled, Violet simply nodded, looking at the chain for a moment, before an identical one appeared in her free hand, Violet smiled. "Oh, you didn't know how to use the Chains of Love?" Stella asked, Violet blinked at her.

"Is that what they're called?" Violet asked, Stella nodded.

"My variant at least. My Unique Ability is an extension of both Mothers, and yours. She could use Fiona's Chains, and you adapt to things. My chains can, when they wrap around a weapon copy the power, and let me use it for my own, and I can trap weapons if I hold them in my chains to keep people from re-summoning them to their hands." Stella explained, Violet smiled.

"Well, I may not have Rose's chains, or Fiona's, but I have yours now, so we'll see how this works." Violet smiled, as she dismissed the chain and twirled Brightcrest around elegantly, she was using it to not confuse herself and Iris. "Feel free to come at me any time girls." Violet smiled, Stella smirked, as Iris dropped into a nimble, and light looking stance, looking ready to dodge anything, her eyes a bright pink color. Iris charged a powerful pink light at the tip of Oathkeeper, Violet laughed a bit, before a large pink fireball erupted from the tip of Oathkeeper, it was massive in scale, and very hot.

"Ha, that's cute…" Violet covered herself in a Barrier just before the fireball hit, her Barrier began to crack, and she just stared at it. "No, no…" The cracks got bigger, and bigger. "No, no, no- Oh shit!" Violet curled into a ball, and covered herself in a smaller tighter barrier, as the first one she made broke entirely, Violet was knocked away, and the ball of flame dissipated., Violet dropped her Barrier, and stood up, looking at Iris with pride, and anger.

"How was that?" Iris asked, Violet glared at her.

"That wasn't nice. Jesus, I'm proud you got so much power in you, really. Too bad that's overshadowed by this unyielding rage!" Violet yelled, as she used a burst of Aero magic to zoom up to Iris, and swing at her, Iris' eyes flashed bright blue, before she ducked quickly, and sped away from Violet, at speeds not even Violet could reach. Violet growled at her. "I now know how my Mom felt the last few times we trained…" Violet muttered, before dashing after Iris, only to find a chain being wrapped around her middle.

"Forgot about me, didn't you Mom?" Stella asked, before she yanked Violet back, Violet screamed, before a painful kick was delivered to her back, sending her forwards, Violet recovered mid-air, and rolled across the ground, as she landed, before coming to a stop on one knee, and one hand touching the ground, keeping her stable.

"Okay… It occurs to me that both of you were taught by an older, and way more experienced Violet. In that case, I'll have to try even harder." Violet smirked, as she focused more of her magic into her body, to move faster, have more defense, and hit harder. Violet stood up, Iris rushed at her, and swung, Violet turned around, blocking Oathkeeper with a blue spear. Violet spun the spear around Oathkeeper, and moved Iris to the side, before kicking her in the side, sending her flying.

Violet turned her head, and threw her spear at Stella, while Iris was down for a moment. Stella smirked, and with startling accuracy wrapped her chain around the spear. Violet however wasn't alarmed, as she vanished in a flash of blue. She appeared moments later in the air, gripping her spear, and looming over Stella, who began to panic a bit, as she brought a sword up to hit Violet, who simply raised a barrier, blocking it, before pulling the spear towards her, and in turn Stella, she head butted her daughter, making her chain vanish, as Violet took Brightcrest back, and reverted it to its normal state.

Violet looked around, she couldn't really hear, or see Iris anymore. She narrowed her eyes a bit, and watched as Stella stood back up, and summoned her chain once again. Stella whipped the chain at Violet, making her dodge, and back up, right into a hard hit by a Keyblade into her back, Violet grit her teeth, and turned around in a flash, seeing Iris with light green eyes. Violet grabbed her shoulder and maneuvered them, so she was facing both Stella and Iris at the same time.

"I have to keep both of you in sight…" Violet muttered, before she summoned a chain, and whipped it towards Iris, who went to block, the chain wrapped around Oathkeeper, and Violet yanked it from her hands, Iris panicked, and tried to summon it back, only to find that she couldn't. Iris frowned, before smiling happily, as her eyes changed to a bright, vibrant pink once again.

Violet frowned, and moved away, only to find her right foot fully encased in Ice. She glared at Iris, as she was hit by a very strong gust of wind, knocking her back, however she kept her concentration of keeping the chain solid, and keeping Oathkeeper away from Iris. She was stronger than both these brats, and she would show them that! Violet jumped to her feet, and pulled the chain back to her, still having it wrap around Oathkeeper's blade, as she gripped the handle.

Violet smirked, and launched a large, and intimidating, but relatively weak blue fire ball, Iris panicked, as her eyes flashed blue, and she rushed to dodge, Violet zoomed around, and slammed Oathkeeper into her side, having predicted where she was going to run, iris screamed and was sent flying, she landed on the ground, and just spread out, like she was giving up, Violet smirked, and looked to Stella, who seemed intimidated.

Violet zoomed up to her, and banished her chain, letting Oathkeeper fall, it immediately reverted to it's Key-Chain form, Violet smiled, and as soon as Stella whipped her chain at Violet, Brightcrest was enveloped in a bright light, as it transformed into a large great sword. Violet slammed the blade into the ground, as Stella's chain wrapped around it. Stella frowned, and tugged, noticing it wasn't budging in the slightest. Violet used a powerful, and concentrated Magnet spell to pull Stella towards her at an alarming pace for the younger girl, as soon as she was close, a foot was in her stomach, making her cough violently, and fall back on the ground, her chain and sword vanishing entirely.

"So, you two had enough?" Violet asked, Stella just groaned, while Iris said yes. Violet smiled a bit, and reverted Brightcrest, before Banishing it entirely, clipping the Key-Chain to her belt. She walked over to Stella, offering a hand, Stella smiled, and grabbed it, Violet pulled her up, before she rushed over to Iris, leaning down mid run to pick up Oathkeeper's Key-Chain, before she reached Iris, who smiled up at her, Violet pulled her up as well, and handed Oathkeeper to her.

"Wow Mom, you're really strong, kind of different from how you fought in my time." Iris said, Violet smiled, as Stella rushed over to them. Violet smiled at her.

"Your fighting style is way different. You use a lot more magic when you train with me, since I have a harder time defending against it usually." Stella said, Violet smiled, and nodded, as she threw an arm around each of her daughters' shoulders.

"Man, I may not have had you yet, but I am so proud of how strong you girls are!" Violet smiled, Stella laughed, and Iris nodded, as Ruby came down from the patio, apparently, she had come outside during the fight, Jesse was nowhere to be seen, now that the fight was over, he was probably preparing to leave to gather intel.

"You three ready to go?" Ruby asked, with a smile, Violet nodded.

"Yup, girls?" Violet asked, receiving confirmations from both her future daughters. Violet smiled, and walked forwards with Iris, and Stella, as they prepared to leave to have Ruby show them around town.

 _ **-Aftermath- Kya's House- An Hour Later-**_

"Kya?" Jesse asked, as he opened the door, he hadn't seen any patrols near here. This was certainly strange. He hummed, before looking around, the place looked normal, nothing out of place, but Kya wasn't here, or at least, Tanner hadn't seen her yet. He hummed, and narrowed his eyes, moving through the house, he peeked inside her bedroom, and saw no one, same with the bathroom. He moved through the house, until he reached the back door.

Jesse opened the door to see Kya with her back to him, she was sitting cross legged on the ground. As soon as Jesse had opened the door, her head turned, looking at him out of the corner of her eye. He tilted his head, and took a breath, crossing his arms.

"I didn't know you meditated." Jesse commented, Kya shook her head.

"I'm not, I'm doing a very specific type of magic. What do you want?" Kya asked him, he smiled.

"No good to see you?" He asked, she growled at him, before calming down, that wouldn't help in this situation.

"Good to see you, now what do you want Jesse?" Kya asked, her voice filled with frustration, Jesse hummed.

"I'll get straight to the point then, I would like to formally ask for your permission to operate within your section of the city, as a member for the Flower Trio, as well as access to any information you have on New Guardian operations on this world, and Radiant Garden." Jesse said, Kya huffed, and stood up, turning around, and glaring at him.

"Sure, why not. Not like the higher ups trust me with anything important though. They know I don't like them. Any operations within the city are the operations of the Guardians of Light, not the New Guardians." Kya told him, he nodded, looking over her, she was dressed normally, not a hair out of place, and her fist was clenched around a small bit of black fabric.

"Regardless, anything could help. What were you doing though?" Jesse asked, Kya frowned, and held up her clenched fist, relaxing it, a small slip of black fabric fell out, before Kya grasped it once again. "Ah, I had heard you broke up, and noticed that Violet wasn't wearing her Choker. Were you using repair magic? She ripped it, didn't she?" Jesse asked, Kya nodded, staring at the piece of fabric frustrated.

"Yes, but it won't mend itself." Kya said, frustrated, Jesse smiled, and held out his hand, Kya huffed, and handed it over, watching as it glowed a light blue in his hand, before he spread the fabric between his fingers, showing it was repaired. "What?"

"I lived with Violet for two years, she tried to learn repair magic once for her clothes. It ended with her shredding them, since then I placed special enchantments on every important thing she has, only I'm allowed to mend them. Violet knew this, and yet, she sent me here, and left the Choker with you." Jesse smiled, and handed the Choker back to Kya, she just blinked.

"Violet sent you here? Why?" Kya asked, Jesse shrugged, a frown on his face.

"She wanted me to check on you, simple as that, she's concerned. Broken up now, or not, do not forget how important you were, and undoubtedly still are to Violet. She could have never gotten through certain things, like her torture without your support, and love." Jesse smiled, through his own pain, taking care to not let it show.

"It is Love, but Violet's stubborn, she got mad at me for being mad at her, it got… bad. I wish I'd controlled myself, but… around her… it's like everything's on fire." Kya said, placing a hand on her chest, Jesse smiled, nodding.

"Some say Love is friendship set on fire. I'll be honest, I support Violet no matter what she decides, regardless of my own feelings. But I also protect her, if I thought you were a danger to her, or Damon, I would warn you right here to stay away… But I'm not, because I believe Violet does love you, she may refuse to admit it, but she refused over two years of new people, and experiences to say that you were broken up." Jesse said, Kya sighed.

"How did it get so bad then?" Kya wondered, Jesse laughed.

"Are you surprised? You've seen how Violet treats people she's angry with, particularly those she was in love with. She hates Zen with all she has, Emma and Violet are okay now, but you saw how she was, it took her months to even consider a new relationship. Violet isn't ready for this to end, just give it time, and see her when you're ready." Jesse said, Kya hummed, smirking at him.

"When did you become like this?"

"Two years of directly correcting, and advising, and catering to Violet. I know her well, her habits, everything. I know how she fights, and how she thinks, mostly, she can, and still does continue to surprise me. Regardless, get over your anger over her leaving, I can guarantee you will never convince her it was a mistake, because it simply wasn't. You have to be okay with yourself to be a good partner to someone else, in a way she left for you too." Jesse said, Kya glared at him.

"She left me in the middle of the night! She's a coward!" Kya yelled, only to meet an icy glare from Jesse, she calmed down considerably.

"Get over it. Violet did what she did, stewing in it will accomplish less than nothing. If you continue this bitter resolve, you will only drive Violet further away." Jesse took a breath and calmed down. "Now, I should probably take my leave, I have to gather intel. I wish you luck Kya, and I hope you and Violet can restore your relationship." Jesse smiled, Kya frowned, and looked down at the Choker in her hand, as Jesse left.


	70. Chapter 70: Stella is scary proud of her

_**Do you know what day it is? It's February 14th, which if you remember, means it is Violet's birthday today. Now, I don't have an actual special chapter, or event planned for today, but just a cool thing to note. So, happy birthday to Violet! At the same time, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I had a lot of fun with it, I've had a lot of fun with every chapter of this new Arc really, as you can tell by them coming out so close to one another, inspiration just keeps flowing from one chapter to the next. So, yeah, enjoy!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Each charm on my bracelet represents a different event, and person tied to that event. On my twelfth birthday, I got the bracelet, and the silver Heart charm, I also convinced my best friend to kiss me, so I could see how it feels. At sixteen, I seduced another girl, and bought the silver Cross to represent me losing my virginity, seventeen I ran away with another girl for several weeks, before I eventually came back with her, after I got some time away from everyone, I bought the Locket for that one." Stella explained, as Violet watched curiously, and Iris hummed, Ruby tilted her head.

"After that, it's all recent stuff, around my eighteenth birthday, I got engaged to my girlfriend at the time, before I got bored, and called the whole thing off, I kept the ring though, and that's the one on my necklace, I also bought the Skull and Crossbones then. A couple months after that, some girl was passing through town, little older than me, and she stole my heart, for the first time, I wanted to spend my life with her, and then I woke up one morning, and she was just gone, a part of me was happy, because being tied down just isn't me, and so I bought the Four Leaf Clover charm." Stella explained further, Violet hummed, as Stella pointed to each one, as she detailed the events, also looking at the engagement ring hanging on the silver chain around her neck.

"Four months ago, I met this really nice rich girl at school, and seduced her, we dated for about two months, before I broke up with her, kind of broke her heart I think, I bought the Dollar Sign for that one, because I kinda just used her to buy things for me and slept with her a bunch before breaking up. Then… after that, in fact the reason I broke up with the rich girl, was because I met a new girl, transfer student at school. We're in love, and it feels nice. I bought the Golden Heart Charm then, neither of us planned on leaving really, but neither of us like to be tied down, so we got engaged, agreeing that we could see other people, but always come back to each other." Stella smiled, as she looked at the engagement ring on her finger, Violet sighed.

"Wow. Quite a story, you're kind of… Ruthless in relationships." Violet noted, Stella nodded, with a shrug.

"I can talk, it's probably the thing I do best. I can pretty much convince people of anything, if I wanted to. What do you think?" Stella asked, Violet smiled, with a shrug.

"I think my daughter has been in more relationships and slept with more girls than I have. But hey, you're my kid, so I shouldn't be surprised at how great you are. After all, God, or Enna Kros knows I have relationship troubles." Violet smiled, Stella nodded.

"Yeah, that's kind of what you told me in my reality Mom. So long as I'm happy, though you were kind of upset when I manipulated that rich girl, and even I'll admit, that wasn't the nicest thing I did, but… I wanna make that better. My current engagement is actually me trying to atone, my Fiancée was pretty mad at me when she found out." Stella smiled, Violet nodded.

"But you're in an open relationship? So, you're okay with her sleeping with other people, and vice versa?" Violet asked, Stella nodded.

"Yeah, like I said, our engagement is a promise that we'll always go back to each other, she has my heart, but a girl still must have fun, and when you go to an all-girls school, there are plenty of ripe fruits to pick from." Stella said, smiling, Violet laughed, as Ruby smiled, Iris shrugged.

"So, lesbian I assume? You didn't mention any boys at all." Violet said, Stella nodded.

"Yup, never been with a guy once in my life, and have no interest either, and the Sis I know is also only into girls, is the same true for you?" Stella asked, looking to Iris, who simply shrugged, Violet was curious too, as she looked to her other daughter.

"I don't really know. Never had time to think about that, girls are cuter, I guess? Bianca is nice, but our other friends are too, I don't know." Iris said, Stella smiled, and nodded sagely.

"Not a problem, while we're both here, I'm gonna help you find out! Leave it to your big Sis! Just like I did in my world, you were always so quiet around girls you liked, I always took initiative, the girl you had the biggest crush on, I took to our room with me, then made up a convenient excuse to leave, and then you two talked, and now you've been in a steady relationship for a year now!" Stella explained, Iris frowned a bit, looking saddened by this information.

"It's sad to think in another reality I live in peace. Why did my reality have to be destroyed in the first placed?" Iris said, with a sad sigh, Violet frowned, and placed a hand on her shoulder, making Iris look down at her.

"Hey, you're here to get stronger to change that. I'm sure you and this Bianca will fix the world eventually. Then you can live in peace, I'm sure it'll happen." Violet smiled confidently up at Iris, who nodded.

"Right. I just wish I could live in a peaceful world." Iris said, Violet smiled.

"You will. You're my kid, I know you'll do something great. Call it intuition." Violet smiled, before she looked around back to Ruby, taking her hand off Iris' shoulder, crossing her arms. "So, Ruby, we should probably get going. Sorry we got distracted for talking about Stella's charms, I was just so curious about them." Violet smiled, Ruby shrugged.

"Fine by me, it was interesting to hear about." Ruby said, Stella smiled.

"Glad I could serve as entertainment. But I am curious about this world as well, we didn't live here, so it's all new to me." Stella said, Violet nodded.

"Where did we live?" Violet asked, Stella smiled.

"Well, we moved around a little bit, but the three major places were Radiant Garden at first, then we moved to Twilight Town, and now we live at the Destiny Islands. I love it there." Stella said, Violet nodded.

"I've only been to Twilight once, but Radiant Garden, and Destiny Islands are both beautiful. Excellent job other me." Violet smiled, Stella nodded, her hands on her hips. "Anyway, lets go Ruby." Violet said, Ruby nodded. Without much further conversation, the group of four continued their walk through the city, making small talk.

"So, Stella, am I with anyone in your time?" Ruby asked, Stella shrugged.

"I don't think so, you've brought a few girls around, but I know at least two were really scared of Mom after talking to her." Stella replied, Violet smiled, as Ruby hummed, nodding.

"Sounds like I put the fear of God in them, or Enna Kros I guess." Violet smiled, Ruby laughed. "Don't worry Rubes, you can bring girls to me for a screening process, I'll make sure they aren't bitches." Violet smiled, Ruby smiled, nodding.

"Thanks, but I think I'm a pretty good judge of character myself." Ruby said, Violet yawned, and nodded, smiling at Ruby.

"Alexandria!" Violet perked up at the familiar voice, seeing Ashley in the distance, with two boys travelling behind her. She was currently making a beeline to Violet, who laughed, and raised her hands. In defense, only to be engulfed by a hug. "How ya doing?" Ashley asked softly, smiling, as she leaned her head on Violets.

"I'm good Ariana." Violet smiled, and hugged the older girl back, before she was released, Ashley grabbing her shoulders and looking her up and down with a smile. The two boys caught up, Jason, and Chris Royal were with her, as they were her team mates assigned to her by Yuri, and Zen.

"You look it. Good. Glad you're back, been so boring without you." Ashley said, before she looked to Iris, Stella, and Ruby. "Hey Rubles, who are the new girls?" Ashley asked, as she let go of Violet completely, and placed her hands on her hips. Violet smiled, shrugging a bit.

"Promise you won't think I'm crazy." Violet said, Ashley shrugged.

"Well, shit, that ship sailed long ago." Ashley smiled, before nodding. "Okay, I won't, who are they? Your daughters from the future or something like that?" Ashley asked, laughing a bit, Violet just blinked at her, Ashley stopped laughing and looked at her, before looking at Stella, and Iris. "Holy shit they're your daughters from the future." Ashley said, before she hummed.

"Yeah, surprise! It's like-"

"Future Trunks from DBZ, I know the deal." Ashley smiled, Violet laughed, nodding.

"This is why we get along." Violet smiled, Ashley nodded, flashing a smile.

"You know it sis. So, I guess that makes me an Aunt." Ashley smiled at the two girls and waved, both waved back, though Stella looked more enthusiastic than Iris, but Iris had never known Ashley.

"Yeah! You're so badass in my time Aunt Ash!" Stella smiled, Ashley nodded.

"I never knew you in my time, but I'm glad I got to meet you now, Mom told me plenty of stories about how cool you were." Iris said, Ashley nodded once again.

"So how exactly did you two get here?" Ashley asked, Violet huffed, with a good-natured smirk.

"Tanner brought them. Iris is here to train, since her timeline is kind of screwed up by ZaZick, while Stella is just here because Enna Kros, God, by the way, I met God, said it was okay." Violet explained, Ashley nodded.

"Seems like a normal Violet day. Anyway, what are you guys doing? Just chilling?" Ashley asked, Violet shrugged.

"Ruby's taking us around town, so I can see the stuff that's different, and these two can see what it's like. We're ultimately going to see Xinek right now, meeting with him about sharing intel, and his cooperation with the Flower Trio, that being me, Damon, and Jesse." Violet smiled, Ashley nodded.

"Hope that goes well, and really Flower Trio? Just because you're Violet right?" Ashley smirked, Violet shrugged.

"We didn't choose it, twas bestowed upon us, by our adoring fans." Violet smiled, Ashley laughed, nodding.

"Fair enough. Well, I just wanted to see you for a bit, we gotta get going though. You staying at Kya's place?" Ashley asked, Violet winced a bit, and shook her head.

"No, Auntie Janice's mansion. You're welcome to move in, or visit. But yeah, me and Kya… we're kind of… broken up…" Violet muttered, Ashley frowned, and pulled Violet into a hug, the blonde smiled. "I'm the one who did it, I'm fine." Violet said, trying to convince her, Ashley just shook her head.

"You sound miserable Vi. Want me to break her face for ya?" Ashley asked, Violet shook her head, with a slim smile, before she pushed Ashley away gently, smiling, not showing a hint of tears, other than her glassy eyes.

"No, we'll get through this. Need to talk to her about it, emotions were too heavy yesterday, I think if we give it time, we could talk it out, and get back together, or… not, you know? Either way, I want her to know I'll always care about her." Violet smiled, Ashley nodded.

"Sounds good, but regarding me moving in, yeah, sorry Sis, not happening. I like my apartment actually, plus I wouldn't want to bring boys home while you're around. They'd probably go for you, instead of me." Ashley laughed a bit, Violet nodded.

"I am cuter." Violet said, Ashley shrugged.

"Yeah, but I'm sexier. Got these big lady bits." Ashley said, shifting side to side, Violet frowned and stared at Ashley's larger than average chest, huffing a bit.

"Yeah, well, all the fat from those weighs you down when fighting, that's why I'm faster than you." Violet said, Ashley laughed a bit.

"You wish you were faster than me Alexandria, I would kick you ass in a race." Ashley said, Violet got a glint in her eyes, and Ruby frowned.

"Oh yeah?" Violet asked, before Ruby politely tapped Violet on the shoulder.

"You two can race later, we have to go see Xinek right now." Ruby said, Violet nodded easily, and smirked back at Ashley.

"We'll settle this later Ariana, I'll show you how much faster I am." Violet smiled, Ashley laughed, and nodded.

"I look forward to it, I'll probably be over a few days from now, I got a longer mission to do. Speaking of, you two! Get ready to run, we're gonna train, on our way to our mission!" Ashley told the two boys in an authorative voice, Jason nodded, while Chris sighed a bit, but smiled at her.

"You work us so hard Ash."

"If that's what you want, then okay."

"Okay, then, later Sis, and Nieces, and Rubles. Come on boys!" Ashley yelled before she took off, the two boys took off running after her, Violet smiled at their retreating figures, laughing a bit, before looking back to Ruby and smiling.

"Alright, let's get going." Violet said, Ruby nodded, the group began walking once again, Ruby pointing out things, and Violet noticing a few new things, Stella was interested, but Iris was far more interested in all the different stores, and restaurants. Soon enough, they found themselves at the meeting point, Xinek was waiting, idly checking his phone.

"Hey! Xinek! Long time no see!" Violet smiled, and waved, as soon as they were close, Xinek looked up at her, and smirked.

"So, Violet, gotta ask, where have you been for the past two years? Do I need to call the nearest loony bin, and ask them if any blondes have escaped recently?" Xinek said, Violet rolled her eyes, smirking back at him.

"Who the hell says loony bin? Kind of out of touch, low effort, hipster bullshit insult was that?" Violet asked, Xinek laughed a bit.

"You try and be nice and look where it gets ya…" Xinek trailed off, Violet nodded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Yup. So, Xinek, I do have actual business to talk with you about." Violet said, Xinek nodded, pocketing his phone entirely, and crossing his arms over his chest.

"You want me to share what I know of the Children of Darkness, right?" Xinek asked, Violet nodded.

"Yup, you got it. I assume pretty much everyone has heard of the Flower Trio in the Children of Darkness by now, we did spend two years fucking their operations up on multiple worlds, and I beat Victoria not too long ago, of and beat an entire two-hundred-person army with Jesse, and Damon, so that was fun." Violet smirked, Xinek laughed.

"Man, I wouldn't believe you if I didn't already know about that stuff, and find you very attractive, and god damn terrifying. It's amazing how you manage to do both." Xinek smirked, Violet shrugged.

"I appreciate it, but seriously now. Can we count on you to be our official informant in the Children of Darkness?" Violet asked, Xinek hummed.

"Do I get any specific benefits to being apart of the team? Like a uniform, or special medallion?" Xinek asked, Violet laughed, and shook her head.

"Nah, just the assurance, that when me, Jesse, n' Damon completely dismantle the Children of Darkness, you'll be safe." Violet smiled at him, Xinek nodded.

"Sounds like a deal. I already have something new to share. You see, Victoria was gone, on a mission, the same one you messed up, well, she only came back a few days ago, and she's different now." Xinek told them, Violet narrowed her eyes, now immensely interested in what he was saying.

"Different how? I know I beat her, but what do you mean?" Violet asked, Xinek sighed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"She has a very dark, and frankly terrifying aura about her now, and her eyes, yeah, those weren't a bright yellow when she left. She's also a lot angrier, and prone to violence, before she yelled a lot, but now, it's like there's too much Darkness inside her, and it's taking control." Xinek said, Violet hummed, and crossed her arms, Zack inside her head huffed.

" _Sounds an awful lot like what ZaZick did to Evelyn. He filled her to the brim with Darkness, some of it was his own, and she… stopped being herself. On the outside she was fighting, but inside, there was nothing left of who she was before that."_ Zack recalled melancholy in his voice, Violet's eyes widened.

"But I thought Tyler said she was in prison, isn't she alive?" Violet thought back to him, she could just feel that Zack nodded at her.

" _She is. But she's basically catatonic. Whatever ZaZick did to her, I'm sure he did the same to Victoria. In which case… there's little chance she will ever recover from it. It hasn't been long, but I don't have much knowledge on the subject of course."_ Zack said, Violet nodded, everyone around her look at her weird, she just spaced out, and then nodded.

"Well… shit." Violet muttered out loud, crossing her arms. "That was very helpful, thank you Xinek. Give me your number so I can get in touch with you." Violet said, holding out her hand, Xinek pulled his phone from his pocket, and handed it to her.

"This mean I gat to call anytime I want, and talk with a beautiful lady?" Xinek asked, Violet shook her head.

"No, Jesse will probably be the one to arrange everything, you'll mostly be in touch with him, I just need to send him your number." Violet replied honestly, he nodded, seeing no problem with this, as Violet sent Xinek's number to Jesse, before handing the phone back to him, he nodded, and took it.

"Well, this was fun, I'll be in touch I guess, but before I go… Who are those two beautiful girls with you?" Xinek asked, looking to Iris, and Stella, who had been standing behind Violet on either side the entire time, watching silently. Ruby was standing next to Violet.

"Only two? I may not like guys, but a girl likes compliments you know!" Ruby told him, angrily, he nodded, smiling good naturedly.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that Ruby, you're cuter though. But back to my point, would either of you two ladies be interested in going out sometime?" Xinek asked, Stella recoiled in disgust, not even bothering to hide it, while Iris just blinked, and shrugged.

"Ew, no." Stella said, looking visibly uncomfortable he even offered, Violet smirked, while Xinek merely looked to Iris, after wincing at how blunt she was.

"Um, no? I wouldn't be interested in that." Iris told him honestly, Violet laughed, as Xinek deflated.

"No more girls are allowed to be friends with you Violet, none of them like me." Xinek said, Violet nodded.

"That's right." Violet smirked, Xinek shook his head, and smiled, chuckling a bit.

"How do you know these two anyway?" Xinek asked, Violet hummed, and shrugged.

"Well, you gave me something, so I'll give you some info too, but you can't tell anyone, they're my daughters from the future. It's why they both have such good taste." Violet smirked, and Xinek hummed, and shook his head.

"You have the strangest things happen to you, but it makes sense. Kinda harsh though! But I guess, that's also in line with what I know about you Violet. Pinky is mean." Xinek said, laughing, looking to Stella, who made a disgusted noise.

"I don't like him. Mom, can we leave?" Stella asked, Violet smirked at her daughter.

"You don't like him because he's like you are, always trying to get with girls." Violet said, Stella shrugged.

"Well, only one of us is actually any good at it." Stella said, obviously referring to herself. "I could go ask any random girl right now and get her number." Stella said, Violet hummed, and looked to Xinek, who hummed.

"Is that a challenge? You want to have a pick-up contest?" He asked, smirking, Violet sighed, and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm gonna put a stop to this, Stella you're not going to embarrass him, and Xinek, you really don't want to challenge a Hart girl on who can get the most girls." Violet told him, Xinek nodded.

"Okay, fine by me, we'll do it another time then, at least, if you're not chicken." Xinek said, Violet sighed, Stella glared at him, and looked to Iris, who just looked at her curiously, as Stella tugged on her sleeve.

"Hey Sis, you wanna help me embarrass this guy? Since I'm gonna be teaching you about all that anyway?" Stella asked, Iris shrugged.

"Sure? I don't really know what you guys are talking about though…" Iris said, Stella smiled, and nodded, Violet sighed.

"Girls, come on, seriously. I'm right here, I am your Mom, even if I haven't had you yet." Violet said, Stella nodded respectfully, as did Iris, Xinek just smirked.

"It's really true, eh? Huh, well, I do have to get going. Victoria's a slave driver, we'll continue this conversation another time." Xinek said, as he glanced at the time on his phone, before casually walking away, Violet smiled a bit, and shook her head, before looking to her daughters.

"Okay, now we can go back to exploring! Ruby, take us to the nicest restaurant you can think of that's close. I'm hungry." Violet said, Stella and Iris both nodded in agreement, Ruby smiled, and nodded, before leading the group to the nearest, nicest restaurant she could think of.

 _ **-Aftermath- Zen's House-**_

"Hey man, how's it been the past two years?" Damon asked, smiling widely as he shook hands with Yuri the half Japanese boy smiled at him, before, sighing.

"Well, having to reign in a childish brat all the time can be draining." Yuri replied in deadpan, with a slim smile on his face, Damon hummed, nodding. "You are no longer a member of the Protectors, you came here for permission for the Flower Trio to operate without interruption in our territory. I can tell you now, you have my support." Yuri said, Damon nodded. As soon as Damon had approached the house, Yuri went outside to greet him, so they could talk before Zen got to Damon.

"Exactly, always so easy talking to you Yuri." Damon smirked a bit before, looking around. "You got guards?" Damon asked, looking at the two Protectors guarding the door, Yuri nodded.

"Zen's idea. One I begrudgingly support. He doesn't fight, or hasn't in years, so he's weaker than both other leaders of the factions here. They don't need guards, he does, and I can't be babysitting him all the time." Yuri said, Damon nodded.

"Makes sense. So, should we head inside?" Damon asked, Yuri nodded, and turned, walking into the house his posture perfect as always, Damon smiled, he was glad Yuri seemed fine, he was in love with Violet, but he never acted on anything, he didn't seem disheveled in the slightest, and didn't seem angry at the blonde either. He had probably watched her from his, and Jesse's minds.

"I did no such thing. I merely support Violet in all things. Unconditionally." Yuri piped up, looking back at Damon, who nodded, and continued to walk with him. The soon arrived at the door to Zen's War Room as he called it, Damon waving to various people he recognized, which was pretty much anyone, but there were a few fresh faces he had only heard of.

"Yuri why did you run off, we were in the middle of something!" Zen exclaimed as soon as Yuri opened the door, Yuri merely gave him a blank look, as he and Damon entered the room, Damon closing the door behind them. Zen eyes him up, and down before looking back to Yuri.

"I have no respect for you, or our conversations frankly." Yuri told him, Zen huffed, and shook his head.

"Asshole. So, Traitor, what do you want?" Zen demanded from Damon, who recoiled a bit.

"Traitor? The fuck are you talking about?" Damon asked, Zen shook his head bitterly.

"Rose told me how you left the Protectors because of my dad's orders. What, you couldn't handle an organization lying to you? What a coward, you have no conviction." Zen said, Damon glared at him, Yuri merely sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Zen, stop being a child. Damon did nothing wrong, imagine you were working for the Children of Darkness and found out they killed your father, and then hid it from you? How would you react?" Yuri asked logically, Zen shook his head.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm a coward huh? You're the little bitch who wont even fight because his former girlfriend hurt his pride so much, oh, she broke your Keyblade, and sword? What a bitch, get back up and fight like a man." Damon mocked him, Zen glared at him, Yuri merely sighed.

"Zen, Damon, be civil with one another, please. Damon, you came here, not as yourself, not as a former Protector, but a member of the Flower Trio. Zen, hear him out, I'm sure Rose, or your father would." Yuri said, Zen grit his teeth, and nodded, swallowing his pride for the moment, Damon smirked, crossing his arms.

"Fine. Speak your case Damon, what do you want, and why are you here?" Zen asked, Damon hummed.

"I want your permission to operate, and gather intel in this district of the city, the Flower Trio is working on something, and we would prefer no interruptions." Damon said, Zen hummed.

"No. You've insulted me, and your Flower Trio is a threat, not being associated to any faction makes you a threat to all of us. Plus, you have sensitive information regarding the Protectors." Zen said, Damon huffed.

"Technically, Damon, Rose could order him to comply, since she has authority over him. She is actually in the city right now, eating lunch near the meeting place of Violet's group, and Xinek." Yuri smiled, Damon smirked, and nodded, looking back to Zen.

"So, are you really not going to let us operate here?" Damon asked, Zen shook his head, Yuri merely sighed, and Damon nodded, before he pulled out his phone, texting Violet, telling her about where Rose was, the blonde replied that she would be on the lookout since they were going to lunch anyway. Damon smiled, and nodded to Zen, and Yuri before he left the building. Zen glared at his back, as Yuri simply remained emotionless, before drawing Zen back into a conversation about the patrols they were having before Damon arrived.


	71. Chapter 71: Rose is pretty Ruby is cute

_**Hey, its back! I had to wait a bit on this chapter, just because I was caught up doing stuff for a bit, and just didn't get around to updating, I've been working on some new stuff, like story wise and all that, I don't know, I hope this story is good, and I hope you enjoy it, I always have a great time writing it, because the characters have had so long to kind of settle in to the world, and get to know each other, all of them are great to me.**_

 _ **But as always I hope those of you who enjoy my writing, and these characters, you know, Violet, all of them, anyway, maybe check around, you might find another story you enjoy, or not and just read this one, no big deal either way, most my stuff is older, and less... put together, with the exception of A Quiet Place, that's something I'm still working on the second chapter to, because like the first, I want to put my all into it, it's a big boy, and I want it to be enjoyable. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, and in regards to the romantic plots between Violet, Kya, and Rose, at least those are going to move faster than what was in the first section of the story, since Violet, and everyone really have more of a grasp on who they are, and what they want in a relationship. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **-Aftermath-**_

"Oh, there's Rose. Good pick Ruby." Violet smiled at Ruby, who nodded. The four girls had just entered the restaurant, Violet spotted Rose, Vani, and Fiona immediately, before making their way over to the table. "Hey! Rose, just who I was looking for." Violet greeted, Rose looked up at the blonde and smiled gently.

"Violet, what a pleasant surprise. I was hoping to visit you tomorrow, but I'm not complaining." Rose laughed, Violet nodded, while Stella smiled happily.

"Can we eat with Mother, Mom?" Stella asked, Violet stiffened a bit, as Rose looked at Stella, and Violet curiously for a moment.

"What?" Rose asked, she was thinking of something, and while it was completely crazy, she had a feeling Tanner was involved, and if that was the case, anything was possible. Violet laughed nervously.

"Long story, I'll explain as soon as I can, first we need an actual table… How attached are you to this booth?" Violet asked, Rose shrugged, they hadn't ordered anything yet, only have recently sat down. "Good. I'll be back in just a second, Stella, Iris, come with me. Ruby, talk to your sister." Violet ordered, before walking off to the front of the restaurant.

Within a few minutes the entire group was seated at a large table in the back, away from everyone else. Violet smirked, enough money could get anything, she didn't want anyone unnecessary knowing about the whole situation involving her, her daughters, and Rose.

"Okay, that's better. So, the whole Mom, and Mother thing Stella said. Yeah, Tanner brought both here, from the future, from two separate universes. It's complicated. In short, in Stella's universe, and possibly even Iris' you are their Mother, while I'm the Mom." Violet explained, Fiona hummed, as she looked at Stella and Iris, seeing the resemblance, mostly in Stella to both Violet, and Rose. Iris looked more like Violet, it was harder to see the resemblance there.

"I see… That does sound like something Tanner would do… But it is interesting that Stella, and Iris are our daughters." Rose said, Violet nodded, Iris looked uncomfortable, while Stella just smiled.

"Well, if not this Iris, then the one from my reality. So, you two aren't together right now?" Stella asked, looking between Violet, and Rose, Violet blushed, and shook her head, while Rose simply shook her head.

"No, we only slept with each other once, years ago." Violet said, Stella nodded.

"So, that's the same." Stella said, Rose smiled, and looked to Violet.

"So, Violet, how are you? Are you and Kya okay?" Rose asked, Violet shifted uncomfortably, and shook her head, Rose visibly deflated. "I see, that's unfortunate, are you okay, I'm here to talk if you need it?" Rose offered, politely, Violet smiled bitterly.

"I'm fine, Rose, really." She lied, Rose however, instead of calling her out, merely smiled knowingly, and nodded.

"Okay then, but I'm always here, if you need to talk." Rose said, before she looked to Fiona. "So, Mom, what do you think of Stella and Iris?" Rose asked, curious to know her mothers' opinion about having granddaughters, albeit from the future, Fiona smiled.

"I always figured Violet would get with one of you kids. Honestly, I'm more surprised it was with you, I expected Ruby, or even Zen, your father and I both did." Fiona replied, with a smile, Rose laughed a bit, as Ruby blushed.

"Mom!" Ruby looked at Violet with red cheeks, the blonde snapped out of her mood, and smiled confidently once again.

"I kinda did too. Ruby is the one with the crush on me." Violet laughed, Ruby huffed, Rose smiled, and looked back to Violet, humming. The blonde was certainly something, she had grown so much in the past two years, it was no wonder that she and Kya were no longer together, Rose frowned at the thought, catching Violet's attention.

"Oh, by the way Rose, I need to ask something, a favor actually. Me, Jesse, and Damon are going to gather intel in the city, and we want to do it without stepping on any toes, so do we have your permission as leader of the Protectors of Balance to operate, and gather intel in your areas of the city?" Violet asked, Rose smiled.

"Sure. I don't see why not, anything we can do to help, just say the word, I'll share whatever I have with you." Rose told the blonde, who smiled, and relaxed considerably.

"Good, because Zen was being a shit about it. Told Damon we couldn't operate because we were a threat. Glad we could cut out the middle man." Violet smiled, Rose nodded.

"You leave Zen to me. I'll ensure he knows not to interfere or hinder you." Rose said, Violet nodded, leaning back comfortably, as someone came back to take their orders. Everyone ordered just fine, except for Iris, who looked to Violet for help, as she had never been to a restaurant before, Violet simply ordered her the same thing she did herself.

"Sorry…" Iris muttered, embarrassed, her eyes a light green, Violet simply smiled, and rubbed her back, flashing a smile.

"Don't sweat it Iris. Not your fault this is all new to you. Iris comes from a world where ZaZick won, and took over, it's basically the opposite of the dimension Stella comes from, where it's all peaceful." Violet said, Rose nodded, looking to Iris.

"Well, while you're here, you can rely on me, and Violet for anything, and your sister as well, I presume." Rose looked to Stella, who smiled, and gave a nod, looking to Iris.

"Yup, she's my little Sis in my dimension, and she's the same here. I'll always look out for her." Stella smiled, Iris nodded, Violet smiled. "Why aren't you two together?" Stella asked, looking between Violet, and Rose, it made sense, in her reality they were always together, and if Iris was roughly the same as her time, they should be together in her eyes.

"We've never really had an extended conversation beyond a few notable occasions. But, speaking honestly, Violet is someone I hold very near, and dear to my heart. I would not be opposed to a relationship." Rose spoke honestly, looking to Violet meaningfully, who laughed a bit, smiling at Rose.

"Wow, that's a surprise to hear. I'm glad though, I've got a date with Ruby first, but I wouldn't be against you and me going somewhere just the two of us. After all, we're obviously a good couple, if we're married with kids in another reality." Violet smiled, Rose laughed, and nodded, Ruby hummed, and looked between the two.

"Sis, you and Violet do look good together. I think it would be awesome if you two got together." Ruby smiled, Rose nodded, before someone came in with their drinks, and placed them all at the table, before leaving once again.

"What about Kya though Violet?" Rose asked, with worry for the blonde, Violet shrugged.

"I don't know. I want to talk things out, but I'm not gonna get back with her just because we were together two years ago, when things were different. I liked her so much back then because of how confident, and assured she was, she also kept me in line. Now, I can keep myself in line, relatively, and I don't need, or want someone to tell me how wrong my decisions are, I want someone to just kinda… support me, be with me." Violet explained, Rose nodded, smiling a bit.

"A wise decision, one that I support entirely." Rose said, smirking at Violet, who laughed a bit, before Rose got a more serious look. "Seriously though, Violet, do whatever you think is best, if you see a future with Kya, do not hesitate to be with her, I'll be fine just seeing you happy." Rose told the blonde, who smiled at her, nodding.

"Thanks Rose." Violet smiled, Rose nodded. The group then had idle conversations until their meals came, they all began eating, while making small talk. Violet telling a lot about the various places she'd been to, and people she'd met. Stella, and Iris had incidentally heard very similar stories in their own times. The only differences were minor, Violet hummed, as they told her this.

"So, Rose, where are you staying right now, that goes for you, and Fiona too Vani." Violet said, looking to the three, Rose smiled.

"The plan was to rent a hotel room, why?" Rose asked, Violet smiled.

"You three wanna come stay at Auntie Janice's? She said I could have whoever move in, and I think she'd love to see you again Fiona." Violet said, Fiona smiled.

"I'm fine with this arrangement. Rose, you're Leader, what do you think?" Fiona asked, Rose nodded.

"Sounds like a better idea than the hotel, saves us some Munny. Plus, Ruby is already staying there." Rose said, Vani nodded, before Rose smiled at Violet, who looked happy at the thought of having the three of them stay as well. "Sure, we'll move in." Rose said, Violet nodded.

"Great! That's awesome!" Violet exclaimed, the group then separated, Rose, Vani, and Fiona going to gather their things, while Violet's group returned to Janice's mansion. Once they were back, Tsubaki ran at Violet, and perched herself on the Blonde's shoulder, as was typical for the animal, Violet smiled.

"Ooh, you have little Tsubaki!" Stella exclaimed, as she rubbed the animals fur gently, with a sweet smile, Violet nodded.

"Yeah, she wasn't around earlier because she was probably exploring her new home. I'm glad she's still around in your time." Violet smiled, Stella nodded.

"Yup, I think you, or Mother used a spell to extend her natural life, while keeping her young and energetic." Stella said, Violet hummed, and smiled as Iris came in to rub Tsubaki's head.

"You never had her in my time." Iris frowned, Violet nodded sadly, before she grabbed Tsubaki and placed her on Iris' shoulder, the girl, nor the animal had any objection to this.

"Then how about you two get to know each other." Violet smiled, before she looked around, Jesse was currently sitting in the living room, flipping through several hollow screens, with a determined look on his face, while Damon was reclining in a chair, and watching tv. Violet went over to them, and sat down next to Jesse, looking at the Hollow Screens.

"I take it everything went well with Xinek and Rose?" Jesse asked, Violet nodded.

"Yup. Xinek is on our side, and willing to give intel, in fact he already gave me some, and Rose said we can do what we please in the Protectors side of the city, her, Vani, and Fiona are also all coming to live here." Violet told him, Jesse nodded, before Violet relayed the information she had about Victoria, Jesse, and Damon both looked worried at this. Stella, and Iris had gone off to their room, presumably to organize things better, and Ruby had followed them.

"That is concerning. It not only implies she is much stronger than before, but also that ZaZick could do the same to anyone under his command, if given enough reason, if he already did it once in the past as well." Jesse hummed, as he logged this latest information into his data. Damon hummed, and leaned forwards.

"Least we know about it, we won't be caught off guard when Victoria is way stronger now. But it does kinda put us in a fucked-up position." Damon said, Violet nodded.

"Right, what we don't know is how long it actually takes for her to become… lost like Evelyn is. We can assume it wont take long, which, if we want to save her, try and I don't know, pump her full of Light to balance her out, we would have to do it soon." Violet said, Jesse nodded, and continued for her.

"Which is problematic, because we have very little intel on how guarded exactly her base is, and the question of should we even bother trying to save her? She's done many horrible things, especially to you Violet, you have the biggest connection with her, what do you think, save her or not?" Jesse asked, Violet hummed, she didn't have to even think before giving her answer.

"We save her, as much as I hate her, and I know you do to Jesse, at this point she's as much a victim to ZaZick as anyone else. I don't presume she agreed to this willingly, she's crazy, but she's kind of a control freak, at least, that's what Emma told me once. Speaking of, we need to talk to her too, she's factionless now, and could be a valuable ally." Violet said, Jesse, at the last part, nodded agreeably, and entered Emma into his info, and possible contact list.

"So, we go in and save her, then what? What if she hits you with that magic sapping toxin thing again, and you get hurt, or even killed, I don't know if we should risk that. But, it's your call Violet." Damon said, Violet hummed, thinking about that as well, Jesse nodded.

"Come to think of it, we should assume most Children of Darkness have access to a form of this toxin. You said you saw someone attack Ruby with it when you first arrived. Plus, the New Guardians also have access to the gaseous form of the toxin as well. Though, I doubt that's relevant to what's happening here, however a trip to Radiant Garden could prove eventful, if we can find their supply and destroy it." Jesse noted, telling them of a plan he had thought of, Violet hummed, and leaned back, as Damon crossed his arms.

"Yeah, mark that Radiant Garden thing down for later if you haven't already. It's a smart idea to nip that in the bud, or as well as we can do that. But back to Victoria, there shouldn't be a problem if we choose a time soon, but with enough info to know when the base will be lowest on defense. It sounds like Zen is the most guarded, then Victoria, and then Kya, with basically no set guards." Violet said, Jesse nodded, Damon hummed.

"Okay, so we get in contact with Xinek today… Maybe we could organize a fight, a big one within the next few days. We could go to that mercenary agency, and hire people for us, maybe get Rose, and Kya to sent people to the border of the Children of Darkness, big enough fuss could draw people from the base." Damon suggested, Violet hummed, considering this.

"Plus, going to the mercenary organization could lead to us finding out more about Mark and Zane, since they were to infiltrate it. It's another possible lead." Jesse said, Violet nodded, and looked to him.

"Okay, you're the one in charge of most of that stuff, set up a meeting with that Aking-Do guy, and ask Xinek about times when their guard is lowest. We could also just try to sneak into their base when it's lowest on guards, and if not, we've dealt with an army, but I really would want to avoid a big fight, too many innocents could get hurt." Violet said, Jesse nodded, as Tanner came into the room.

"Ah, going to see Aking-Do? Why you want to see him?" Of course, Tanner knew, he couldn't just tell them that though. Violet looked up at him.

"Need his help to possibly set up a fight why?" Violet asked, Tanner smiled.

"I founded his organization, I can get him to agree to anything, so if you need people, we can arrange that." Tanner told them, Violet hummed, looking to Jesse, and Damon, each of them shrugged.

"Okay, not gonna question that. If it comes to it, thanks Tanner. But, Jesse, Damon, anything else super important to discuss?" Violet asked, Jesse hummed, Tanner simply smiled, and sauntered back out of the room, his job done. Damon merely looked to Jesse.

"Nothing on my end, well, kind of. Kya is doing fine, she looked okay when I saw her, she was trying to mend your Choker. Though she had no luck due to the enchantments I placed on it." Violet hummed but said nothing about her true feelings.

"Well good, I'm glad she seems fine. I've got two dates lined up already, one with Ruby, and another with Rose." Violet smiled, Jesse smiled, and Damon laughed.

"I'm glad you're not dwelling on this Violet. Moving on is the best thing, plus none of us can afford to lose focus." Jesse said, Violet nodded, looking seriously at Jesse for a second.

"Hey, speaking of that, how are you doing? Being back here and all, have you gone to see Emily yet?" Violet asked, Jesse's eyes widened, before he smiled, nodding sadly.

"I have, before I came back here actually. I ran into her parents, they seem to be coping, as well as they can, I can't imagine it's easy for them anymore. But I am fine, it hurt a lot, but if it was an issue, I would discuss it with the two of you." Jesse smiled at them sincerely, Violet smiled back, nodding, before she threw her arm around him.

"You better Jesse, if I gotta share you do too, and you too Damon, anything you need we're here for you." Violet said, looking to her other friend, Damon laughed, and nodded.

"For sure, if I have any big emotional things I need help with, I won't hesitate to cry, and hug you as tight as I can." Damon smiled, Violet laughed at him, as did Jesse. Violet then smiled, and let Jesse go, before standing up and stretching.

"I'm gonna go upstairs to see the daughters." Violet told them, Damon nodded, and Jesse smiled, before opening several new Holo-screens, preparing to send messages out to Xinek, and Emma. Violet left the room, and walked upstairs, before walking into the room Stella, and Iris were sharing. Stella was in front of the closet, humming to herself, Ruby was sitting on a bed, petting Tsubaki, while Iris was staring out the window wistfully.

"We need actual clothes…" Stella turned around, and saw Violet, smiling. "Hey, Mom, can we go shopping today? I need clothes to wear while I'm here, what about you Sis?" Stella asked, Iris looked over at Stella, smiling a bit.

"While I was staying here before Mom got back on the world, Tanner, and Miranda bought me plenty of clothes, so I think I'm good. Just need to get them from their place." Iris told her, Stella nodded, and looked to Violet, who smiled, and nodded.

"Sure, we can go get you stuff. I love shopping." Violet smiled, Stella smiled happily at her, nodding enthusiastically.

"Me too! We would always go shopping together back in my dimension! You're going to come too, right Sis?" Stella asked, Iris hummed, thinking it over for a minute.

"Sure." Iris agreed easily, Stella smiled, and bounded over to Violet happily. Violet smiled, as Iris got off her bed, and walked over to the two. Violet looked to Ruby.

"You gonna come too Ruby?" Violet asked, Ruby shook her head.

"No, I'm gonna stay here, wait for my Mom, Rose, and Vani to get here, I haven't got to talk with Mom, or Rose in a long time." Ruby told her, Violet nodded.

"Okay then. See you later Ruby!" Violet exclaimed, before she left the room, with Iris, and Stella trailing behind her, Tsubaki ran from the room as well, and climbed up Violet's clothes to perch on her shoulder, Violet smiled, and rubbed her chin. "You gonna come too Tsubaki? Mommy missed you so much." Violet cooed, Stella smiled.

"As always Tsubaki is the one who you baby." Stella joked, Violet laughed. The three made their way through the house, Violet telling Jesse, and Damon where she was going, they just waved, Jesse was doing stuff, and Damon wanted to relax. So Violet, Stella, and Iris made their way to the mall on their own, with Tsubaki riding on Violet's shoulder of course.


End file.
